Lendo o Futuro
by Lady Wynna
Summary: Quais seriam as conversas e os pensamentos se James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Alice, Frank e Severus tivessem a chance de ler os livros da saga Harry Potter antes de acontecerem? Mudaria algo no futuro? Acompanhe a história, começando pela Pedra Filosofal.
1. A Carta Misteriosa

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens.**

**N/A****: Eu li muitas histórias em outros idiomas, nas quais várias pessoas lêem os livros do Harry. De tanto pensar "Eu não acho que fulano falaria isso" ou "Cicrano não descobriria isso primeiro", resolvi fazer a minha própria.**

**Inicialmente eu ia fazer com Harry e seus amigos acompanhando os personagens escolhidos, mas acho que seria impossível esconder a reação deles em determinadas partes, além do fato deles estarem lá ****já mostrar que eles sobreviveram. Então vou escrever apenas com personagens do passado e, se tudo der certo e a história ficar boa, pretendo fazer Harry e seus amigos lendo sobre os personagens do passado lendo a história – juro que será menos confuso que a explicação.**

**Um agradecimento especial à **_**Mrs. Mandy Black **_**pela revisão e correção do capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo -<strong>_**A Carta Misteriosa**_

No verão de 1977, Albus Dumbledore estava fazendo os ajustes finais em uma sala isolada para adequá-la às exigências da carta misteriosa, que mesmo ele não chegava a compreender totalmente. Por que estas de todas as pessoas do mundo receberiam tal informação era algo que o intrigava, não menos do que pensar como estas pessoas poderiam conviver bem tempo o suficiente para receber tal informação. Decidiu repassar mentalmente o conteúdo para ter certeza que não tinha lhe escapado nada.

"_Prezado Diretor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Acredito que o conteúdo des__ta carta será uma grande surpresa para o Senhor, mas gostaria de lhe dizer que o Sr. mesmo contribuiu com a idéia dela. O fato de não possuir lembrança disso acontecer é porque foi o seu eu futuro quem concordou com a ideia._

_Permita-me explicar __melhor. Esta carta foi escrita depois da guerra, a qual não teve lados vencedores, pois todos perderam muito. Então foi estabelecido que as pessoas que deram muito de si e não receberam quase nada em troca merecem saber o que aconteceu._

_Sei que parecerá uma escolha estranha, mas sei que entenderá que tenho conhecimentos a frente do seu tempo__ e que o futuro é algo incerto. Talvez não mude nada, talvez mude tudo. Mas a escolha não é só minha e não é sua. Por isso peço que reúna os alunos: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Frank Longbotton, Alice Fawcett e Severus Snape em uma sala encantada para abrir somente quando toda a informação for dada. Essa sala deverá ser em Hogwarts com uma mesa ligada à cozinha para fornecer comida durante o tempo necessário. Também deverá ter banheiros e acomodações._

_Se__i que parece um pedido estranho e que o Sr. poderá se perguntar porque eles entre todas as pessoas; ou se é uma boa idéia, considerando os sentimentos pessoais de cada um. Quanto a isso, aparecerá no verso desta carta uma outra mensagem, que deverá ser lida quando todos estiverem reunidos._

_Para finalizar as suas d__úvidas sobre a veracidade das minhas informações, mando junto com a carta uma pena de Fawkes que, junto com os feitiços de veracidade, deverá convencê-lo das minhas intenções."_

Após verificar a autenticidade da carta, o diretor mandou uma coruja a cada um dos alunos mencionados, solicitando uma reunião um mês antes do ano letivo. Terminava de checar pela última vez a tal sala antes de ir para seu escritório e aguardar a chegada dos seus alunos, para a leitura do verso do pergaminho.

**...**

Enquanto isso, vários jovens se preparavam para ir ao castelo, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Lily Evans se preparava para aparatar em Hogsmeade, pensando os motivos de Dumbledore para chamá-la tão antes do começo do ano letivo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi discutir seus deveres de Monitora-Chefe, embora lhe parecesse muito cedo para isso; era mais provável que tivesse algo a ver com a guerra. Embora ela não tivesse certeza de com poderia ser útil neste momento, ela estava disposta a ajudar e para isso iria à reunião e ouviria atentamente o que o diretor tinha a dizer. E com esse pensamento, ela desaparatou.

Frank Longbotton e Alice Fawcett seguiam de mãos dadas pelo vilarejo enquanto discutiam o porquê desta reunião. Dumbledore certamente tinha algo importante para falar, mas não conseguiam imaginar o que seria e se mais alguém estaria lá. Mas o diretor era um bruxo muito poderoso e inteligente, então provavelmente seria uma conversa interessante. Seguindo esta linha de pensamento, eles continuaram andando em direção ao castelo.

Um jovem solitário procurava algum resto de pó de flu para ir a Hogwarts. Severus Snape estava muito preocupado por ter sido chamado pelo diretor. O que Dumbledore poderia querer com ele? Será que tinha a esperança de dissuadi-lo do caminho que ele pensava em trilhar? Seria uma perda de tempo, ele tinha decidido ser poderoso o suficiente para não ser humilhado novamente, e durante seus seis anos de escola o diretor não mostrou nada que lhe indicasse um novo caminho. Por outro lado, seria burrice não ouvir o que o velho tinha a dizer. Informação sempre é importante e talvez ele pudesse fazer algo com isso mais tarde. Tendo decidido, continuou a procurar o pó de flu.

Dois jovens estavam sentados numa cama de uma enorme casa enquanto esperavam um terceiro arrumar seus cabelos para que pudessem sair. Remus Lupin e James Potter estavam discutindo a carta do diretor. Eles não conseguiam se lembrar de terem feito algo grave o suficiente para serem chamados durante as férias escolares. Talvez o diretor tivesse descoberto o segredo deles? Mas se fosse o caso, o outro amigo, Peter Pettigrew, teria sido chamado também. Quem sabe Sirius Black tivesse razão e foram chamados para explicar que o fato de James Potter ter sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe era uma piada. Embora Remus não pudesse imaginar o diretor fazendo algo assim, não podia descartar completamente, afinal Dumbledore era "excêntrico", na falta de uma palavra melhor. James Potter pensava algo parecido com seu amigo. Poderia ser uma lição para eles não aprontarem tanto, ou talvez ele faria algum dos seus discursos que o faziam se sentir extremamente culpado depois. Ele admitia estar meio ansioso para chegar logo a Hogwarts e saber do que se tratava, afinal odiava não saber das coisas.

Enquanto isso, Sirius Black terminava de arrumar seu cabelo pensando que seria ótimo passar em Hogsmeade e talvez conhecer umas meninas no vilarejo. Merlin é testemunha que James precisava conhecer uma garota que não fosse Evans e não faria mal que Remus conhecesse alguém também, se ele não pensasse apenas no seu problema peludo... É claro, tudo isso teria que ser planejado após a conversa com o diretor, porém ele não se preocupava muito com isso. Provavelmente queria falar que estava sob uma poção de insanidade quando nomeou James Monitor-Chefe, ou pedir que eles não explodissem a escola no próximo ano letivo, ou algo assim. De qualquer forma, ele estava sempre feliz de dar um passeio. Arrumando a ultima mecha para cair elegantemente sobre seus ombros, saiu do banheiro para se juntar aos seus amigos.

**...**

Dumbledore acabava de se sentar quando o primeiro aluno chegou para a reunião. Mantendo a aparência serena, embora estivesse realmente curioso sobre o pergaminho e as informações que estes jovens supostamente receberiam, ele aguardou pacientemente enquanto subiam a escada e batiam à porta.

— Entre — disse Dumbledore calmamente. Sorriu ao ver Lily entrar. Deveria ter imaginado que ela seria a primeira a chegar. — Tome um assento, Srta. Evans, enquanto esperamos que os outros juntem-se a nós.

Sorrindo timidamente, Lily contou sete cadeiras, e escolhendo uma no canto, sentou-se e começou a se perguntar quais seriam as pessoas que faltavam e sobre o tema da reunião. Sete parecia um número muito improvável para que fosse algo ligado à monitoria. Quando ia pedir um esclarecimento maior, algo se agitou na lareira e um garoto caiu no tapete.

— Seja bem vindo, Sr. Snape. Por favor, tome um assento enquanto esperamos os outros convidados chegarem.

Severus olhou para o diretor e em seguida para os assentos. Lily Evans estava sentada ali. Apenas isso já o alegrava de ter vindo. Começou a caminhar em direção a cadeira ao lado da garota, mas o olhar dela serviu para lhe lembrar que já não eram amigos e que não era bem vindo ao lado dela. Com um suspiro imperceptível, sentou no extremo oposto.

Lily estava cada vez mais curiosa sobre o que seria esta reunião. Poderia ser algo com a guerra? Entretanto, Dumbledore saberia que Severus já tinha escolhido um lado, que não era o lado deles. Quem sabe o diretor pudesse convencê-lo a mudar de idéia... Embora ela soubesse que era inútil, sempre teve a esperança de que ele se arrependeria de tudo o que fez e que ela teria seu amigo de infância de volta. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou como se sentiu traída ao perceber como o garoto tinha mudado. Estava perdida nestes pensamentos quando bateram novamente à porta.

— Entrem — disse Dumbledore mais uma vez, enquanto Alice e Frank entravam na sala com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

Alice caminhou para se sentar ao lado de Lily, mandando um olhar de ódio quando passou por Snape. Ela nunca tinha entendido o motivo de Lily ter feito amizade com ele em primeiro lugar, mas não tinha comentado nada em respeito à amiga. Após o incidente do quinto ano, ela tinha sido extremamente vocal na sua desaprovação, até que Lily tinha dito que isso a incomodava, então resolveu mostrar sua desaprovação abertamente mandando olhares de puro ódio cada vez que via o rapaz. Frank sentou ao seu lado e suspirou. Faltavam três lugares e ele tinha uma boa idéia de quem seria estas pessoas. Se perguntava se Dumbledore não tinha bom senso o suficiente para chamar cada um separadamente, porque tinha certeza que feitiços voariam em breve.

Neste momento, Remus apareceu na lareira e ficou tão chocado com o grupo ali reunido que se esqueceu de sair da frente e ficou no caminho de James, que lhe deu um esbarrão que quase o derrubou no chão.

— Remus, com todas as vezes que usamos o flu, você ainda não aprendeu que ficar parado no caminho não é uma boa idéia? — falou James, enquanto dava um aceno na direção do diretor e olhava para os lugares. Gostaria de se sentar ao lado de Lily, mas Alice já estava ali. Entre Frank e Snape, preferia Frank em qualquer momento. Sorriu para as meninas, recebeu em resposta um sorriso de Alice e um educado curvar de lábios de Lily, que resolveu tentar um relacionamento civilizado com ele, já que ambos seriam monitores-chefes quando o ano letivo começasse. James sentou-se ao lado de Frank e Remus o seguiu.

Todos olhavam para a lareira agora, porque era óbvio quem seria o próximo a chegar, embora o motivo de reunir todos juntos parecesse um mistério cada vez maior. E Severus torcia para estar enganado, porque pior que ficar em uma sala com os Marotos era ter um sentado diretamente ao seu lado. Disfarçadamente, tirou a varinha do boslo, para se preparar. Dumbledore, que tinha visto o gesto, abria a boca para comentar que não era necessário, quando Sirius Black apareceu nas chamas.

— Gostaria de lembrar-lhe, meu querido diretor — começou Sirius, logo após sair da lareira e sem se preocupar em olhar ao redor — que o ano letivo não começou e os pontos não podem ser descontados, e que detenções não podem ser dadas nas férias... — e parou a frase na metade ao ver o sorriso de Dumbledore e ouvir risos do povo à sua volta.

— Caro Sr. Black, por favor, tome assento — e ao ver qual era o assento vago e o olhar de morte entre Sirius e Snape, acrescentou. — Devo lembrar que nenhuma espécie de duelo está permitida e que tenho certeza que os senhores podem suspender hostilidades tempo o suficiente para que eu informe os motivos e objetivos desta reunião.

Com um olhar de nojo na direção de Snape, Sirius sentou, mantendo a mão na varinha, gesto que foi repetido por Snape. James pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas um olhar para o diretor foi o suficiente para concluir que era uma péssima idéia. Remus pensou em como era louco deixar Snape e Sirius lado a lado, como o restante da sala também pensava.

— Meus caros alunos — começou Albus Dumbledore, levantando-se. —, tenho certeza que todos estão se perguntando o motivo de ter reunido um grupo tão incomum de estudantes. — Todos assentiram internamente. — Vou explicar o tanto quanto eu sei a esse respeito e o resto, descobriremos juntos. — Vendo que todos pareciam ainda mais confusos que quando chegaram, continuou. — Recebi uma carta dizendo que todos vocês eram merecedores de estar aqui, e que o motivo seria revelado quanto todos estivem reunidos. Então leremos juntos a carta e a prosseguiremos a partir daí.

Deu um olhar a cada rosto, que parecia cheio de perguntas, antes de virar o pergaminho e ver que um novo texto havia aparecido atrás. Curioso como todos os outros, começou a ler:

"_Caros jovens,_

_Sei que cada um está se perguntando o motivo de estar aqui. Tentarei dizer-lhes. A guerra de vocês foi, é e será a minha guerra. Eu sou parte do futuro de vocês e vocês são partes do meu. Embora o futuro seja incerto e não deva ser alterado, os caminhos podem ser diferentes, os sacrifícios feitos merecem recompensas e as decisões são melhores quando tomadas em conjunto, porque v__árias mentes pensam melhor que uma._

_Pode parecer que estou divagando, mas eu sei muito sobre vocês, mesmo que pareça improvável, e acho que fizeram o suficiente para merecer a chance de se redimir dos seus erros__. Falo a cada um para manter a mente aberta, pois preto e branco são duas cores e entre elas existem vários tons de cinza._

_Espero que todos estejam dispostos a doar um pouco do seu tempo para entender as __conseqüências de suas ações, grandes ou pequenas, e a importância de cada uma delas para vocês mesmos e para os outros. Caso todos estejam dispostos a fazer um compromisso, estarei compartilhando várias informações com vocês._

_Tudo que preciso é que todos concordem em ir para a sala que o diretor irá lhes indicar e permanecer nela até que tenham terminado de ler tudo que lhes será dado. Tudo foi devidamente arranjado para que não precisem deixar a sala. Também deverão concordar em manter a mente aberta, e não importa o quão ruim as coisas pareçam, evitem emitir julgamento até terem todas as respostas__, porque raramente tudo é como parece._

_Escrevo isso não para mudar o futuro em si, __mas sim para corrigir falhas do passado, pois todas as ações têm conseqüências. Acredito que vocês devem olhar para dentro de si durante a leitura, ao invés de olhar para os outros. E pensar no todo e não no cada um._

_Confio em todo__s e em cada um para fazer o certo no final. Como eu disse, isso é tanto para vocês quanto para mim, e eu saberei de vocês e me orgulharei. Tenham uma boa leitura."_

Um pesado silêncio se seguiu a essas palavras. Dumbledore entendeu o motivo de serem os jovens – e não ele – a receberem informações. As ações destes jovens parecem ter tido respostas diretas na guerra, e era uma espécie de recompensa aos sacrifícios feitos. Uma carga muito pesada para eles. Esperava que todos decidissem pelo certo, ao invés do fácil.

James pensou que se existia qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer para ajudar a vencer a guerra, ele faria. Se isso significasse passar um tempo lendo informações com seus amigos e Snape, era um preço que estava disposto a pagar.

— Eu entendo que devo ficar até o final e me comprometo manter a mente o mais aberta possível e não enfeitiçar ninguém, a menos que seja em defesa própria ou de meus amigos, até sairmos da sala — afirmou James, sorrindo para o diretor, que pensou que era um compromisso razoável. Acenou de volta para o rapaz, que se levantou e ficou ao lado do diretor.

Sirius viu seu amigo, seu irmão de alma, mesmo que não fosse de sangue, comprometendo-se a saber o futuro, e quis também. Embora não entendesse o motivo de Snape estar ali, parecia que não era um ponto discutível. E bem... Na pior das hipóteses, ele era superior a Snape em qualquer duelo.

— Ficarei até o final e tentarei o meu melhor para não enfeitiçar ninguém sem uma boa causa e a não julgar... _muito_ durante a leitura — disse Sirius, olhando para o diretor. Dumbledore pensou que era provavelmente o máximo de compromisso que Sirius faria, mas esperava que seus amigos o impedissem de fazer alguma besteira caso ele achasse uma "boa causa". Acenou para o jovem Black se juntar a eles.

Remus contemplou o que James e Sirius tinham dito. Já tinha decidido ler por causa da guerra, mas agora sabia que deveria estar junto para ter certeza que seus amigos cumpririam com o acordo. Os dois tinham um bom coração, porém na maioria das vezes agiam primeiro para pensarem depois e ele faria o possível para ajudá-los a entender quais eram os erros que a carta queria que fossem corrigidos.

— Aceito ficar até o fim, manter a mente aberta quanto às pessoas e não levantar minha varinha contra ninguém, a menos que seja necessário — Remus disse, encarando seriamente o diretor. Dumbledore sabia que Remus entendia melhor que seus amigos a seriedade da situação e acenou, sorrindo para o jovem se juntar ao grupo.

Lily olhou os jovens garotos ao lado do diretor, seus amigos ao seu lado e seu ex-amigo no canto. A carta dizia sobre chances e erros. Ela teria errado ao terminar a amizade com Severus? Se ela tivesse dado uma nova chance, ele não teria seguido o caminho das trevas? Ela não pensava assim, mas o autor da carta falara sobre tons de cinza... Talvez ela fosse injusta com os meninos ao lado do diretor? Ela sabia que Potter tinha melhorado um pouco ano passado, afinal Dumbledore disse na carta em que a nomeava Monitora-Chefe que ele trabalharia junto com ela. Mas ele era tão arrogante, tão centrado nele mesmo... Estaria mesmo sendo injusta? Seriam estas pequenas coisas importantes para a guerra? Decidiu ouvir os conselhos da carta e descobrir.

— Eu me comprometo a manter a mente aberta quanto às pessoas e suas atitudes, dando o meu melhor para esperar todos os fatos antes de julgar. – Lily disse, levantando-se enquanto o diretor acenava. Viu James sorrir para ela e suspirou. Ele parecia feliz apenas pela perspectiva de passar mais tempo perto dela. Talvez... apenas talvez ela deveria dar uma chance a ele. Tudo parecia confuso nesse momento.

Alice viu Lily e James, que eram seus amigos, e Remus e Sirius, que embora não tão próximos eram boas pessoas. Olhou para Frank, ao seu lado. Não teve dúvidas, estaria lá e tentaria fazer o melhor possível com o que fosse passado a eles. A guerra precisava ser parada e ela queria contribuir para isso da forma que pudesse. E se essa forma era ler com seus amigos e um aprendiz de Comensal da Morte, bem... a pessoa que fez a carta devia ter seus motivos.

— Farei meu melhor para ser justa em todos os momentos e tentarei esperar até o final para julgar. — Alice decidiu, olhando determinada para o diretor que acenou. Ele sabia que ela faria o seu melhor para ser justa mesmo antes de se comprometer. Ela era tudo que a Lufa-Lufa, casa a qual pertencia, representava.

Frank olhou para Alice e seus amigos. Sabia que mexer com o futuro poderia ser ruim e tinha percebido pela carta que ninguém parecia ter tido um final feliz, mas ele era um Corvinal e sabia que o conhecimento era importante. E que era possível eles mudarem algo desse futuro fúnebre que ele e seus amigos pareciam estar destinados.

— Eu estou me comprometendo a ter toda a informação antes de julgar e fazer o melhor possível com a informação que me for dada — escolheu as palavras com cuidado. O diretor acenou para que ele se juntasse ao grupo.

Todos estavam olhando para o único aluno que não tinha se manifestado ainda. Dumbledore não tinha duvidado que os outros fariam o necessário para vencer a guerra e inclusive tinha planos para estes jovens. A única dúvida era Snape. Sabia que o garoto tinha perdido a amizade com Lily e gostaria de recuperá-la, contudo também sabia dos problemas que ele teve com James, Sirius e Remus. Tudo o que podia fazer era esperar.

Severus era capaz de sentir todos os olhos nele. Seu primeiro pensamento foi ir embora, nada poderia vir de bom ao ficar trancado em uma sala com quatro grifinórios, um corvinal e uma lufa-lufa. E ele tinha prestado atenção nas palavras de cada um. Potter tinha dito que não o enfeitiçaria a menos que fosse em legítima defesa ou para defender seus amigos, e Black tinha dito que esperaria um motivo. Tudo que eles precisariam era que Black distorcesse um motivo qualquer e Potter o ajudaria a se defender. E Fawcett tinha deixado bem claro o que pensava dele após aquele dia terrível. Ele até entenderia o ponto de vista dela, se não fosse pelo fato dela ser amiga do Potter. Entretanto, a carta falava sobre sacrifícios... E se algo acontecesse à Lily porque ele não leu? Conseguiria viver com a dúvida? E ainda mais importante, falava sobre segundas chances. E se ele pudesse recuperar a amizade dela? Se Potter e Black tentassem enfeitiçá-lo, Lily o defenderia, mesmo que eles não fossem mais amigos. Ele sabia que ela era contra a injustiça, ou esperava que fosse. Pensando nela, decidiu ler.

— Eu aceito permanecer na sala junto com outros até o final e me comportarei tão bem quanto todos que estiverem lá. Tentarei que meus... pré juízos... não me... influenciem — cedeu Severus, pesando cada palavra, enquanto ficava de pé.

— Excelente! — exclamou Dumbledore. — Agora que todos concordaram, façam a gentileza de me acompanharem até a sala. Tenho certeza que todos estão ansiosos para começar.

E liderou o grupo pelo castelo, até uma sala que parecia estar atrás do salão principal. Abrindo uma porta que ninguém nunca tinha reparado que estava ali, deu a explicação final.

— Há um livro em branco sobre a mesa que conterá as informações que vocês devem saber. Tenho certeza que cada um fará o seu melhor tanto na leitura como depois. Lembre-se que ao passarem por esta porta, estarão presos ao compromisso que fizeram e não haverá volta. A sala está equipada com tudo que vocês precisam para a leitura — explicou, enquanto o último aluno passava, e concluiu antes de fechar a porta. — Parece que o futuro do mundo bruxo está nas mãos de vocês.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo revisado por Mrs. Mandy Black<strong>_


	2. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história da Pedra Filosofal. Tudo isso pertence à grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A:**** Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Um agradecimento especial à **_**Mrs. Mandy Black **_**pela revisão e correção do capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Os sete jovens entraram na sala que continha dois confortáveis sofás de dois lugares e um sofá de três reunidos de forma de círculo, todos na cor roxa que provavelmente foi escolhida por Dumbledore. No canto esquerdo havia uma mesa com sete lugares, ao lado de uma porta aberta que mostrava várias camas com lençóis roxos. Na parede oposta tinha uma porta, que deveria ser o banheiro. No chão, entre os sofás, estava um livro com a capa completamente em branco.<p>

Lily, Remus e Frank se entreolharam, pensando nas disposições do sofá. Embora todos tivessem se comprometido a tentar não enfeitiçar um ao outro, era sempre bom evitar as tentações. Como ninguém parecia tomar a iniciativa de sentar. Frank resolveu sugerir:

— Deveríamos sentar assim: Alice com Lily, Remus com Sirius e James e Snape comigo. — Não que ele gostasse da idéia de se sentar com Snape, mas ele era o menos provável a enfeitiçar o sonserino.

— Não. Se James e Sirius sentarem perto um do outro, jamais vamos terminar de ler — objetou Remus, embora este não fosse o único motivo. Seria difícil manter um olho nos dois se ele estivesse no meio deles.

— Então poderia ser James comigo, Remus com Snape e Lily com Black e Frank — opinou Alice. Ela não se lembrava de Remus ter usado azarações contra o sonserino. Ele apenas não impedia seus amigos de usar.

Não era uma idéia ruim, pensou Lily, mas sabia que Potter e Alice odiavam Snape e os dois sentados juntos poderiam se sentir tentados a algo. A carta tinha falado sobre esperar até o final para julgar, mas ela sabia que se algo realmente ruim sobre Snape aparecesse, não poderia impedir todos a tempo. Precisavam arrumar os lugares de forma que tivesse sempre alguém com a cabeça calma no meio. E ela sabia um modo de fazer isso. Embora não gostasse muito, tinha se comprometido a dar segundas chances.

— Black senta com Remus, Alice senta com Frank, e eu vou sentar entre Potter e Sev... Snape — decidiu Lily, e todos olharam pra ela como se esperassem uma explicação. — Se as coisas saírem do controle Remus pode controlar Black, e Frank, Alice. E eu vou dar um voto de confiança aos dois que eles são maduros o suficiente para se comportarem, e se isso não for bastante eles estarão perto o suficiente para que eu os impeça — concluiu Lily, indo se sentar no meio do sofá de três lugares.

Os outros se apresaram a sentar nos lugares indicados, ninguém querendo ser vítima do temperamento da ruiva. Quando todos estavam sentados, o livro começou a emitir uma luz suave. Remus esticou o braço e quando tocou no livro as seguintes palavras apareceram no meio de todos, como se o livro fosse um projetor.

"_Agora que todos concordaram em estar aqui, vou explicar como funcionará. Existem sete livros contendo informações sob o ponto de vista de uma pessoa. Embora alguns não entenderão exatamente porque estão aqui num primeiro momento, peço que esperem, pois no final fará sentido. Os livros vão aparecer conforme os anteriores forem lidos, e os capítulos vão aparecer conforme forem a leitura progredir, assim como as palavras aparecerão no momento que a anterior for lida, para evitar que alguém tente o final antes do tempo. As palavras só aparecerão se todos estiverem reunidos, então vocês devem combinar as pausas para dormir e comer. Sei que parece muita coisa agora, mas conforme a leitura continuar tudo se tornará mais claro. Lembrem-se de que nem tudo é o que parece, e que vocês precisarão se apoiar nos seus amigos durante os tempos difíceis."_

Quando a última palavra desapareceu, o livro foi engolido por uma luz azul e a capa foi mudada, com letras aparecendo na superfície do livro. Ele estava exatamente entre eles, de modo que todos vissem o título: _"Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal"_.

— Achei que você fosse o último Potter, James – comentou Alice, olhando para o livro.

— Este livro é do futuro, deve ser algum parente dele — respondeu Frank, antes que James pudesse falar. — Eu sei que todos estão se perguntando quem é Harry Potter e porque estamos aqui para ler sobre ele, mas seria mais fácil ler e descobrir ao invés de teorizar.

Remus, que ainda estava com o braço esticado na direção do livro, o pegou e disse:

— Acho que deveríamos ler um capitulo cada, seguindo a ordem dos lugares.

Todos concordaram ansiosamente, menos Severus, que deu um aceno de cabeça mínimo. Como ler um livro sobre qualquer descendente da família Potter iria influenciar na vida dele era um mistério absoluto, mas ao menos estava ao lado de Lily.

Remus abriu a primeira página, pigarreou e leu:

**Capítulo Um:**_**O Menino Que Sobreviveu.**_

Frank pensou que sobreviver indicava que alguém teria tentado matar um menino ou um acidente horrível tinha acontecido e ele havia sobrevivido, mas decidiu que era um pensamento mórbido demais para compartilhar.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado.**

— Parecem trouxas — comentou James — e eu não conheço nenhum Dursley.

**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

— Parecem um tipo muito chato de trouxas — concordou Sirius.

Lily, que infelizmente conhecia um Dursley resolveu esperar para ter certeza antes de comentar, embora também não entendesse o que faziam neste livro.

**O Sr. Dursley era ****diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia perfurações.**

— É um emprego trouxa, onde se cavam buracos com coisas chamadas brocas — explicou Remus, quando Frank começou a abrir a boca para comentar.

**Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.**

— Parece um homem muito atraente — disse Alice, sarcasticamente.

**A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal****, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.**

— A esposa parece adorável também, formam um lindo casal — continuou James, no mesmo tom de Alice

Lily, que achou a descrição da mulher familiar, mexeu-se incomodamente no assento, e o mesmo fez Severus.

**Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

— Nome lindo! — interrompeu Alice, continuando com o sarcasmo. Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava desta família.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

— Não há nada errado com os Potter! — gritaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo.

Severus discordou silenciosamente e Remus, embora concordasse com os amigos, achou melhor continuar lendo.

**A Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas não se viam h****avia muitos anos; na realidade a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley.**

— Eu não sou um imprestável! — gritou James mais uma vez.

— Ohhhh, Pontas vai casar! — cantarolou Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

Lily, que tinha suspirado tristemente ao comentário sobre não ter irmã, queo qual soava como algo que Petúnia faria, falou:

— Não sabemos se isso é sobre você, Potter — tentando fortemente acreditar nisso, porque a outra alternativa era algo que ela não queria pensar no momento.

**Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância****; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

James resmungou algo sobre não querer que o filho dele se misturasse com essa criança.

— Parece uma família horrível — comentou Alice em voz alta. — Não vejo porque alguém gostaria de se misturar com _eles._

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa****, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

— Por que ele escolheria a gravata mais chata? — perguntou Sirius.

— Para combinar com a chatice dele — respondeu James.

Severus esfregou as têmporas; parecia que seria uma leitura realmente longa com todas estas interrupções.

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas****, pela janela.**

**Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

— Essa é uma criança horrível! — e quando todos olharam para ele tentando entender como Sirius, de todas as pessoas, comentou isso, ele continuou. — Jogar comida fora é um absurdo!

E todos reviraram os olhos, porque era de conhecimento comum que Sirius era um poço sem fundo quando se tratava de comida.

— **Pestinha — disse rindo contrafeito o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa. Entrou no carro e deu marcha à ré para sair do estacionamento do número quatro.**

— E o pai ainda ri – comentou Frank. — Imagine como será essa criança no futuro.

**Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria ****– um gato lia um mapa.**

— Será a Professora Minnie? — perguntou James.

Remus deu os ombros. Era muito cedo pra ter certeza, embora gatos normalmente não lessem mapas, e continuou lendo.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela****s sentado na esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato.**

— Definitivamente Minnie — confirmou James.

Lily abriu a boca para comentar a falta de respeito com a professora, mas fechou novamente. Era muito cedo para começar uma briga. Sirius e Alice se permitiram um pequeno sorriso, mas Frank não estava completamente convencido.

— Não pode ter certeza que é a professora McGonagall com tão poucas informações — contradisse Frank.

— Acredite em mim, James e Sirius passaram tanto tempo com ela que podem reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar e sob qualquer forma — disse Remus antes de voltar a ler.

**O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros — não, estava **_**olhando**_** a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas **_**nem**_** placas.**

"_Se forem animagos, eles podem",_ pensou James, e sorriu vitoriosamente para Frank.

**O ****Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia.**

— Este cara tem um cérebro imenso se isso é tudo que ele pode pensar durante o dia – zombou Sirius.

— Veja quem fala – disse Severus em voz baixa, mas foi o suficiente para Lily ouvir e, embora ela desse um pequeno sorriso, o olhar dela dizia claramente: se comporte.

**M****as ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas ruas. Gente com capas largas.**

— Não tem nada estranho com capas! — defendeu James.

— Se você fosse mais inteligente, Potter, saberia que trouxas não andam de capas — respondeu Severus.

Antes que James pudesse responder, Lily acabou com a discussão.

— Não provoque, Sev, ele só fez um comentário.

Fazendo Severus sorrir pelo uso do apelido e James sorrir por ela tê-lo defendido, ela suspirou e fez um gesto para Remus continuar a leitura.

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados. O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens****; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância!**

— Parece que algo realmente grande aconteceu — comentou Frank. — Para todos estarem sendo tão descuidados...

**Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... ****é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

— Que é tudo que ele consegue pensar – zombou Sirius novamente.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar. Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. **_**Ele**_** não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite.**

— Algo realmente grande deve ter acontecido — concordou Lily. — Nunca fomos tão descuidados assim.

E todos começaram a imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido para provocar essa reação.

**O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

— Ele é realmente adorável — disse Alice, com a voz pingando sarcasmo. — Tenho profunda inveja da mulher dele.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.**

— Pensar em pão me dá fome — disse Sirius, sendo ignorado por todos.

**Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam**** agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta. Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

— **... Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi...**

— **... ****é, o filho deles, Harry...**

Todos olharam para James, entre curiosos e preocupados. Harry parecia ser parente dele e alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Menos Severus, que não podia se importar menos com o destino do tal Harry.

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

— Ele pode pensar? – exclamou Severus sem pensar, e todos olharam para ele estranhamente, que fez uma anotação mental para evitar esse tipo de comentário no futuro.

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia. Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... ****não, estava agindo como um idiota.**

— Achei que todos já tínhamos concordado com isso — disse Alice. E todos acenaram com a cabeça, até mesmo Severus, porque não podia negar que esse homem era um idiota.

**Potter não era um nome tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem****, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry. Jamais vira o menino. Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

— Ele não sabe o nome do próprio sobrinho, isso é apenas triste — comentou Frank. E mais uma vez todos concordaram.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se **_**ele**_** tivesse uma irmã como aquela... mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...**

Lily se mexeu nervosamente; cada vez mais a Sra. Dursley se parecia com Petúnia, e se isso fosse certo... melhor deixar para se preocupar com isso se chegasse o momento.

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

— Pobre pessoa — disse Sirius sendo mais uma vez ignorado.

— **Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu. Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão. Ao contr****ário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se****, porque o Senhor-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

Todos se olharam chocados.

— Voldemort foi embora? – começou Remus, ignorando a carranca de Snape pelo uso do nome, todos os outros presentes não tinham problema para dizer o nome dele. Mas não conseguiu continuar, este era um pensamento quase bom demais para acreditar.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu com ele — disse Frank. — Isso explicaria os bruxos estarem sendo tão descuidados.

Remus recomeçou a ler rapidamente querendo mais informações sobre isso.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer. Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

— Isso é... Triste — disse James na falta de uma palavra melhor. Ele não conseguia imaginar alguém viver sem imaginação.

**Quando entrou no estacionamento do n****úmero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito — foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

— **Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

— Eu disse que era Minnie! — James sorriu vitoriosamente.

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar ****severo.**

Frank acenou a cabeça, reconhecendo a derrota. Certamente era a professora McGonagall.

**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (****"Nunca").**

— Algo para se ter orgulho, realmente — murmurou Alice.

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem ****à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**

**O locutor**** se permitiu um sorriso.**

— Esse locutor parece saber do nosso mundo — comentou Remus antes de continuar a ler.

**"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, ****"não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles têm tido chuvas de estrelas! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa."**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa ****usando capas por todo lado? E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter...**

— Se até um imbecil pode ligar os pontos, realmente estamos em problemas – comentou Severus, e todos olharam estranhamente para ele de novo. Ele pensou que teria que se acostumar com esses olhares cada vez que um comentário escapasse.

**A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**** Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

— **Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã****, ultimamente?**

Remus foi interrompido por um grito de Alice.

— Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer algum dia! — e quando a maioria da sala olhou para ela esperando uma explicação, continuou. — Lily tem uma irmã chamada Petúnia.

Enquanto James abria o maior sorriso que eles já tinham visto, Sirius resolveu confirmar.

— Isso que dizer que a futura Sra. Potter é a Evans?

James sorriu ainda mais se era possível, enquanto Lily olhava para ele como se nunca o tivesse visto antes, ou talvez procurando os motivos que o levaram a se casar com ele. Ela não podia falar que nunca tinha imaginado sair com ele, porque com todas as vezes que ele perguntou era impossível não ter tido algum pensamento... mas casar? Felizes para sempre? Tinha que ter algo nele que ela não tinha visto ainda ou ela era muito ruim para julgar pessoas.

Severus repetia mentalmente _"Essa tem que ser uma das coisas que podemos mudar."_ Porém ele tinha medo que isso estivesse errado. Lily não estava gritando, ou mostrando nojo com a idéia, só parecia estar tentando entender como isso aconteceu. Não era justo, realmente não era. Potter teve de tudo no colégio, era o garoto de ouro de todo mundo, a única pessoa que via através dele era Lily e agora ela parecia enganada com isso também. Ele não queria pensar nisso.

Remus olhou de James, que parecia que ia explodir de felicidade, para Lily que ainda não tinha dito uma palavra e olhava para James como se não acreditasse, e Snape, que parecia ter recebido a pior notícia da sua vida, e decidiu continuar lendo.

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã.****..**

— Graças, Tuney, me sinto da mesma forma – disse Lily, agora que tinha certeza que era sua irmã. Ainda olhava do livro para James, como se esperasse uma resposta aparecer escrita na testa dele.

— **Não**** — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley****. — Corujas... estrelas cadentes... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E da****í? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei****... talvez,,, tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe... **_**o pessoal dela**_**.**

— _O pessoal dela?_ — perguntaram Frank e Sirius ao mesmo tempo. James ainda estava sorrindo e parecia alheio ao resto do mundo.

— Minha irmã não gosta de bruxos. — Lily encolheu os ombros; pensar nisso ainda doía.

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter". Decidiu que não.**

"_Esse definitivamente não seria um grifinório"_, pensou Remus.

**Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que p****ôde:**

— **O filho deles****... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar****, se quer saber minha opinião.**

— Como você nomeou seu próprio filho de Dudley, sua opinião não importa — disse James, mas ele continuava sorrindo como se não conseguisse parar.

— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — ****É, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da ****rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas****?**

— Achei que ele era contra a imaginação — comentou Sirius.

**Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter? ****Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... bem, ele achava que não agüentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado****, pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter **_**estivessem**_** envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia **_**afetá-los**_**...**

**Como estava enganado.**

Remus estremeceu, não gostando da frase.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da ****rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto. Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando.**

— Será que Minnie tem um encontro? — perguntou Sirius, sendo calado por um tapa de Remus na cabeça.

**Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

As pessoas na sala também estreitaram os olhos como se pudessem ver o homem que a professora McGonagall via.

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na ****rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto.**

— Dumbledore! — exclamou Sirius, fazendo Remus revirar os olhos para a necessidade de Sirius de falar o óbvio.

**Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. O nome dele era Al****bus Dumbledore.**

**Al****bus Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar numa rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome às suas botas, era malvisto.**

Lily suspirou inquietamente. O fato de Dumbledore e McGonagall estarem na rua da que morava sua irmã não parecia ser um bom sinal.

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**** "Eu devia ter imaginado."**

**Encontrou o que procur****ava no bolso interior da capa. Parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o ****"apagueiro"****, até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe – os olhos do gato que o vigiava.**

Sirius abriu a boca para falar que queria um objeto desses, quando o olhar de Remus o fez se calar.

**Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o****"apagueiro"**** na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Prof****ª.**** Minerva McGonagall.**

James sorriu arrogantemente, pensando que ele sabia desde o começo que era ela.

**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher d****e aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

— E quando ela não parece irritada? — perguntou Sirius.

— Quando ela está longe de você — respondeu Alice, mostrando a língua.

— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

— **Minha cara professora****, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro.**

Algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas na sala.

— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro ****de pedra — respondeu a Profª. Minerva.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui.**

**A professora fungou aborrecida.**

— **Ah****, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo.**

— Eu discordo — começou Sirius – Lembra aquela vez que...

Mas ele não decidiu não concluir a história, porque Remus tinha novamente dado um tapa na sua cabeça.

— **Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente.**** — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos.**

— Isso quer dizer que a guerra durou onze anos? — perguntou Frank, e todos se entreolharam sombrios. Onze anos é muito tempo para lutar, muitas vidas...

— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem ****às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos.**

— Entendo o motivo de ela ter ficado o dia à espera de Dumbledore — ponderou Frank. — Boatos sobre Voldemort ter ido embora são uma boa motivação para passar o dia sentada num muro de pedra.

**De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente **_**tenha**_** ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

— Ele foi embora?

— Quer dizer que ele foi derrotado?

— Isso aconteceu mesmo?

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Voldemort estava longe de ser derrotado no tempo deles, era quase inacreditável e eles não conseguiam pensar no que tinha acontecido.

— Se Lupin continuar lendo, teremos todas as respostas — disse Severus num tom azedo. Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido, porque não fazia sentido estarem todos numa sala só para receberem a notícia que o Lord das Trevas foi derrotado.

— **Um **_**o quê?**_

— **Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito.**

— Acho que não é momento para doces — ponderou Frank; o comportamento de Dumbledore sempre o surpreendia.

— **Não, obrigada — disse a Prof****ª. Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem **_**tenha**_** ido embora.**

— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem****, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: **_**Voldemort.**_

— O medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da coisa em si — falaram todos, menos Snape, já que tinham ouvido várias vezes esse argumento.

**A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar****. — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "****Você-Sabe-Quem****". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort.**

— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. **— **Mas você é diferente. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, está bem, de quem **_**Voldemort**_** tem medo.**

— **Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.**

— Só Porque você não se rebaixaria ao nível dele para usá-los — cuspiu James.

— **Só porque você é muito... ****bem... **_**nobre**_** para usá-los.**

— Gosto mais de como a Professora McGonagall disse — implicou Alice dando a língua para James.

Snape pôs o rosto nas mãos irritado. Parecia que eles tinham a necessidade de comentar a cada frase.

— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.**

— Poderíamos ficar sem saber isso, informação demais.

**A Prof****ª. Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm****. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?**

Todos se endireitaram no sofá.

**Aparentemente a Prof****ª. Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

— **O que estão **_**dizendo**_** — continuou ela — é que a noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lily e James Potter estão... estão... que estão... **_** mortos**_**.**

Silêncio caiu na sala. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Lily olhou para James e ele estava olhando para ela também, o mesma pensamento escrito em seus olhos. Se eles tinham morrido na guerra, queriam saber como. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele e deu um apertão suave e ele entendeu o que ela queria.

— Continue lendo, por favor — pediu James com a voz suave, ainda olhando para Lily.

Todos ainda estavam chocados para assimilar isso. Remus olhou James antes de continuar lendo.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Prof****ª. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

— **L****ily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Albus.**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.**

— **Eu sei... ****eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

Todos compartilhavam o sentimento, embora Snape o fizesse só pela morte de Lily. Ele queria abraçá-la e falar que nada disso ia acontecer, quando ele viu que ela ainda tinha a mão sobre a de Potter e se moveu para longe. Lily deve ter sentido ele se mexer, porque desviou o olhar de Remus e do livro e olhou para ele. Ela deu um sorriso triste, como se ele que precisasse ser consolado e não ela, e deu um suave apertão na sua mão, antes de soltá-la. Snape reparou que ela não tinha deixado a mão do Potter, ela não parecia nem perceber que a mão ainda estava lá.

Ele não sabia como se sentir. Por um lado, sentia-se traído. Como ela poderia fazer isso, e com seu pior inimigo? Por outro, era a primeira mostra de amizade que ela dava em um ano. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria manter a amizade dela a esse preço. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Remus, que voltara a ler.

**A voz da Prof****ª. Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso****. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

James se recuperou primeiro do choque que essas palavras causaram.

— Ele tentou matar meu filho?

Lily entrelaçou os dedos com ele, compartilhando o sentimento de revolta. Nenhum dos dois parecia ter registrado as palavras que seguiram isso.

Frank começou lentamente tentando organizar as idéias:

— A queda de Voldemort foi provocada por um bebê? — perguntou olhando em volta, mas todos pareciam tão perdidos quanto ele. Remus voltou a ler esperando ter uma resposta.

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

— **É****... é **_**verdade?**_** — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos ****a saber.**

— Ao menos nosso filho sobreviveu — disse James, olhando para Lily. Era informação demais para assimilar: ele e Lily tinham casado, tido um filho e morrido. Lily apenas acenou, como se ela tivesse tentando entender tudo.

Os outros marotos olhavam para ambos, que ainda estavam com as mãos dadas, pensando na injustiça de tudo. Eles eram boas pessoas, tinham construído uma família, que foi destruída por Voldemort. A única coisa de seus amigos que havia restado era uma criança, que agora não tinha pais. Remus e Sirius juraram silenciosamente que fariam de tudo pra mudar esse futuro, porque se alguém merecia uma família feliz eram eles dois.

Alice tinha abraçado Frank sabendo que ele pensava a mesma coisa que ela. Seus amigos eram pessoas jovens, cuja única coisa que tinham feito para ofender Voldemort foi lutar pelo que era certo. Quantas famílias teriam sido destruídas da mesma forma? Ela e Frank teriam conseguido formar sua própria família? O autor da carta falava sobre sacrifícios, o que será que eles tinham sacrificado na guerra?

Snape olhava para Lily, pensando que isso era algo para mudar na guerra: ela tinha morrido. Talvez se ela não tivesse casado com Potter isso não teria acontecido. Ele lutaria na guerra, era culpa dele se o Lord das Trevas tinha ido até eles. Talvez ele conseguisse convencê-la a não casar com Potter, a fugir e se esconder. Talvez fosse esse o motivo dele estar na sala.

**A Prof****ª. Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta.**

— Não! — disse Lily desesperada. — Minha irmã fará a vida dele miserável. Ela nunca me perdoou por ser bruxa.

— Deve ser uma solução temporária, Lily — confortou Remus. — Tenho certeza que todas as pessoas desta sala cuidarão do seu filho. Ele não tem porque viver com a sua irmã.

Snape viu todos assentirem quando Lily olhou um por um. Quando chegou a vez de olhar para ele, não tinha certeza do que fazer. Não achava que seria capaz de sequer olhar para o filho do Potter. Lily virou a cabeça com os olhos verdes refletindo tanta dor que Severus pensou que faria qualquer coisa para tirar aquele olhar dela, mas ele tinha quase certeza que nesse futuro que estava sendo mostrado ele não seria bom com um filho de Potter. Ele esperava que ele não conhecesse o garoto, porque não queria ver aquele olhar de Lily dirigido a ele novamente.

— **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram**** aqui? — exclamou a Profª. Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. — Dumbledore, você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — ****Os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta.**

— Uma carta? Você acha que tudo que aconteceu pode ser explicado numa carta? — perguntou Sirius, indignado.

— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente****, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar**** e falar! Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?**

— Bem, sendo filho de James eu entendo a preocupação do diretor com a fama — brincou Remus, tentando aliviar o humor da sala. Conseguiu alguns sorrisos fracos com o comentário.

— Ei! — reclamou James, fazendo bico, conseguindo mais alguns sorrisos.

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo****, é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali.**

Lily estreitou os olhos e pensou que seria melhor que não, ou ela teria uma séria conversa com o diretor.

— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é **_**sensato**_** confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como esta?**

— Confiaria minha vida a Hagrid — disse Sirius.

— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore.**

A maioria da sala riu.

— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade —****, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. Que tem uma tendência a... que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro****; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

Sirius arregalou os olhos ao ouvir sobre a motocicleta. Possuir algo assim seria incrível.

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão **_**selvagem**_** — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

James e Lily se olharam e apertaram mais fortemente as mãos um do outro. Era estranho para Lily ter uma ligação deste nível... Um filho com James, a quem apenas algumas horas antes ela tinha decidido dar uma chance, mas sabia que ele era a única pessoa na sala que realmente entendia a sensação de ler sobre o filho pela primeira vez.

— **Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado****. — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Prof****. Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor.**

— Eu sabia que uma moto tão maravilhosa só podia ser minha. — Sirius comentou arrogantemente, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos.

— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol.**

**Dumbledore e a Prof****ª. Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

— **Foi aí que****...? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

Lily suspirou tristemente, seu filho tão novo já tinha uma cicatriz da guerra.

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... ****podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid. **

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo. Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido.**

— Ei, não há nada errado com os cachorros — resmungou Sirius, fazendo Remus bater na testa e continuar lendo, antes que alguém perguntasse o motivo do comentário estranho.

— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva****. — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Des****-des-desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas nã-nã-não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

— Ele parece gostar muito de vocês — comentou Frank, sorrindo para Lily e James.

— **É, é****, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente. Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e, em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois. Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profª. Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

— E todos eles parecem se importar muito com o Harry também — continuou Frank, conseguindo dois sorrisos como resposta.

— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente —****, acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Prof****ª. Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé****; com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Prof****ª. Minerva — falou Dumbledore, com um aceno da cabeça. A Profª. Minerva assoou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro". Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu.**

Lily estremeceu. Se ele ficasse com os Dursley muito tempo, precisaria de mais do que sorte.

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da ****rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora,**

— É um bebê, Tuney, não precisa gritar **—** resmungou Lily.

**nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda.****..**

Lily e James pareciam irritados com esse comentário, e o resto da sala se perguntava aonde estavam enquanto isso acontecia.

**Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas****:**

— **A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!**

Remus fechou o livro colocando um dedo para marcar a página. Todos se entreolharam. Se esse tinha sido o primeiro capítulo de sete livros, o que viria depois? Seria pior? O quão ruim realmente tinha sido a guerra?

Lily se levantou, alegando precisar ir ao banheiro. Snape se levantou e foi atrás esperar na porta, tanto para ficar longe dos Marotos quanto para falar com Lily com privacidade. Sirius sentou no lugar que Lily estava antes e Remus sentou no braço do sofá do outro lado; ambos olharam pra James se perguntando o que dizer. Remus tentou primeiro.

— James, sua morte pode ser uma das coisas que podemos mudar — começou Remus, mas James já estava negando com a cabeça.

— Não é pensar na minha morte que me incomoda. Não posso pensar numa maneira melhor de morrer que protegendo minha família e lutando pelo que eu acredito. — Sirius suspirou. Deveria ter esperado James sendo nobre mesmo nesta hora. — O que me incomoda é não ter conseguido salvar Lily... e Harry. Deixei um bebê completamente sozinho no mundo... — mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

— E você acha que eu deixaria meu afilhado sozinho no mundo, Pontas? E antes que vocês dois me interrompam — ele disse, vendo que Remus e James pretendiam fazer exatamente isso — vamos combinar o seguinte: se o seu primeiro filho for menino eu serei o padrinho e se for menina, Remus será o padrinho.

— Mas nós sabemos que será um menino. — Remus contestou.

— Exatamente por isso, Aluado.

— E Rabicho? — perguntou James.

— Ele será o padrinho quando não for menino nem menina — respondeu Sirius, brincando.

— Não isso, porque ele não foi chamado aqui com a gente? — explicou James.

— Talvez o futuro dele não possa ser mudado — disse Remus, e quando James tentou argumentar ele continuou. — A carta dizia sobre segundas chances. Talvez Rabicho não precise de uma segunda chance, talvez nada que ele tenha feito possa mudar o futuro da guerra.

Enquanto os marotos estavam tendo essa conversa, Frank e Alice estavam tendo sua própria conversa.

— Um bebê, Frank, Voldemort foi parado por um bebê. Não faz sentido...

— Eu sei, Alice, tenho a impressão que tem mais nesta história do que sabemos até agora e que tudo será explicado com o tempo. — Depois de pensar um pouco Frank acrescentou. – E que as notícias ruins só começaram. Desde que ouvi a carta, pensei que o futuro de todos nós não parecia ser bom.

— Eu também pensei. Se o livro começa com dois de nossos amigos sendo mortos e deixando um filho órfão, o resto não parece promissor. — Alice respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Eu quero saber Frank, mesmo que nosso futuro seja a morte, eu quero saber. Quero saber como parar a guerra, porque acho que não vamos ler sobre anos e anos de felicidade na vida do Harry.

Frank puxou Alice para um abraço enquanto ambos pensavam o que verdadeiramente teria acontecido, e se seria possível evitar este futuro que parece cada vez pior.

Lily jogou água no rosto antes de sair do banheiro; era muita informação para lidar e mal tinha começado. Ela tinha não só dado uma chance para Potter, mas se casado com ele! Tinha chegado à conclusão que deveria ter mais qualidades nele do que ele demonstrava ao redor dela, e que iria aproveitar a leitura dos livros para conhecê-lo melhor. Eles tiveram um bebê, que tinha derrotado Voldemort ao menos temporariamente, porque se ele tivesse sido completamente derrotado os livros não teriam sido enviados para eles. Sua vida parecia ter mudado muito desde que ela entrou na sala e sabia que mudaria ainda mais no decorrer dos livros.

Saindo do banheiro ela viu Severus parado na porta e suspirou. Ela sabia desde o final do capítulo que ele iria querer conversar e até imaginava os assuntos. Embora não tivesse certeza quanto ao seu futuro com James, pretendia descobrir sozinha e começou esclarecendo isso.

— Eu sei porque você quer conversar comigo aqui, Sev, mas se você pensar um pouco pode imaginar as respostas para as perguntas que você quer fazer.

— Potter. — Snape começou, cuspindo o nome como se fosse algo nojento. — Eu não acredito que você se casaria com ele de livre e espontânea vontade, você é inteligente! Ele deve ter feito algo com você, nós podemos mudar isso... — E antes que continuasse o discurso que Lily sabia que viria, ela cortou.

— Eu não sei, Sev... Eu estava pensando que talvez existia mais nele do que ele demonstra desde que Dumbledore o nomeou Monitor-Chefe junto comigo.

— Você não pode esquecer todas as coisas ruins que ele me fez, Lily. – Agora foi a vez de Snape de interrompê-la. — Você não pode passar por cima de tudo que aconteceu. — Mas se calou quando viu o olhar dela.

— Você não me diz o que eu posso ou não fazer. Você fez coisas ruins por anos e eu fui sua amiga. Eu arrumava desculpas para as suas atitudes mesmo quando ninguém entendia isso, então não venha julgar a quem eu decido dar chances. E se pretende recuperar a nossa amizade, espero que entenda isso agora. – Ela respirou para continuar e quando Severus ia falar, cortou-o novamente. — Eu sei qual a outra coisa que você vai falar, mas eu não vou desistir de lutar. Existem coisas pelas quais valem a pena morrer. Você não entender isso foi outro dos motivos pelos quais nossa amizade não deu certo.

E ela saiu em direção ao sofá, sem dar a chance dele falar mais nada. Embora Severus não tivesse certeza do que dizer agora, ela era teimosa e tentar mudar a cabeça dela neste momento seria perda de tempo. Ele esperaria Potter fazer algo errado e tentaria abrir os olhos dela com isso. Por enquanto, se contentaria com a amizade dela. Parecia um bom plano. Ele seguiu atrás dela para o sofá.

James viu quando Lily sentou. Ela parecia dividida entre a tristeza e a irritação. A conversa com Snape não parecia ter ido bem. Ele sequer entendia porque ela ainda falava com Snape depois do que aconteceu, mas trazer o assunto agora não seria uma boa idéia. Não queria que ela ficasse ainda mais triste.

Lily viu o olhar de Alice quando se sentou; a amiga parecia preocupada. Sabendo que ela tinha visto a conversa com Sev e concluído que não tinha saído tudo bem, deu um sorriso para utilizá-la. Severus passou na sua frente para sentar e deu um minúsculo assentimento com a cabeça, cujo significado ela sabia que era "vou aceitar suas regras, por enquanto". Bem, era discutiria com ele novamente depois. Queria ler o livro e ver o filho dela em segurança, longe de Tuney e sua aversão por aberrações, embora algo dentro dela sabia que isso não aconteceria. Ela virou para mandar Black continuar a leitura, quando viu James olhando para ela. O garoto parecia querer perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas estava inseguro se deveria fazer isso. Era compreensível, deveria ser a primeira vez que eles ficavam tanto tempo perto um do outro sem ao menos uma discussão. Não queria isso terminasse agora, então sorriu para ele, mostrando que estava tudo bem e disse:

— Acho que é a sua vez de ler, Black.

Sirius trocou um olhar com James, que acenou com a cabeça para incentivá-lo a ler, e abriu o livro:

— O título é "**Capítulo Dois:****O Vidro que Sumiu"**_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo revisado por Mrs. Mandy Black<strong>_


	3. O Vidro Que Sumiu

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens.**

**N/A: Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Estava com medo de ninguém gostar da história. :x**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sirius trocou um olhar com James, que acenou com a cabeça para incentivá-lo a ler, e abriu o livro:<em>

— _O título é_**"****Capítulo Dois: O Vidro que Sumiu"**_._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Talvez seja magia acidental — disse Remus.<p>

— Estou curioso para saber o que a magia acidental fez para merecer um capítulo inteiro — completou Frank. Sirius aproveitou a deixa e começou a ler.

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley; e penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar, que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

— Se o capítulo começou com os Dursley, quer dizer que meu filho ainda está lá? — perguntou James revoltado, encarando cada um dos seus amigos como se fosse culpa deles. Todos desviaram o olhar sem entender porque não estavam lá para Harry.

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos **—** mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê; e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa.**

— Isso é um bom sinal. — Disse Sirius tentando animar.

Lily negou com a cabeça; a irmã havia rasgado todas as fotografias dela, era muito improvável que tivesse fotografias do filho de Lily.

**No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

— **Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

— É uma maneira horrível de acordar uma criança! — reclamou Alice.

**Harry acordou assustado. A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

— **Acorde! – gritou. Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

— Memória impressionante — comentou Remus.

**A tia voltara à porta.**

— **Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

— **Quase — respondeu Harry.**

— **Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversário de Duda.**

— Por que meu filho tem que cozinhar? Ele tem apenas dez anos! — disse James irritado.

Lily olhou ainda mais desanimada. A vida do seu filho não parecia nada boa.

**Harry gemeu.**

— **Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

— **Nada, nada...**

— Boa Harry, sempre negue na falta de provas — comentou Sirius.

— Black, não se atreva a dar esse tipo de conselhos ao meu filho! — reclamou Lily, a voz aumentando a cada sílaba. Sirius deu seu melhor olhar de cachorro arrependido, que não teve nenhum efeito na ruiva.

**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido? Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.**

Severus franziu o cenho; não era o estilo de Petúnia deixar aranhas na sua casa. Um olhar para Lily e percebeu que ela estava pensando o mesmo.

**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

— Meu filho dorme _onde_? – perguntou James, indignado.

— Tuney, você vai ter motivos para odiar os bruxos quando você estiver ao alcance da minha varinha novamente! — ameaçou Lily.

Remus conjurou uma pena, tinta e pergaminhos e começou a resmungar algo que parecia formas marotas de vingança. James ouviu e fez a mesma coisa.

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e na bicicleta de corrida. Para o quê, exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**

— É melhor que não seja no meu filho, seu saco de banhas!

**O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo. Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido.**

— Vou garantir pessoalmente que Válter não possa ter descendentes — ameaçou Lily, e todos os homens na sala estremeceram.

**Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a idade.**

— Isso é porque você é filho do seu pai — implicou Alice. James respondeu mostrando a língua.

**Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

Severus suspirou. Nunca pensou que fosse ter algo em comum com o filho do Potter.

**Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes. Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda socara no nariz.**

James rabiscou ainda mais furiosamente no pergaminho.

**A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio. Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

— **No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela. — E não faça perguntas.**

— Você mentiu sobre nossas mortes, Tuney? Lily pegou um dos pergaminhos de James e após conjurar uma pena se pôs a escrever vinganças contra a irmã.

**_Não faça perguntas_**** — esta era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila com os Dursley.**

— Mas como ele vai aprender algo se não fizer perguntas? — reclamou Remus. Mas ninguém tinha uma resposta.

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

— **Penteie o cabelo! — mandou, à guisa de bom-dia.**

**Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos. Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito — para todo lado.**

— Pobre criança, depois de tudo de ruim que aconteceu a ele, ainda teve que herdar o cabelo do Pontas – brincou Sirius, sendo instantaneamente atingido por uma almofada que James tinha conjurado.

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe. Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho**

— Parece que alguém lançou um feitiço capilar num porco — reclamou James

— **Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um porco de peruca.**

Vários risos seguiram este comentário. Lily suspirou; se seu filho tivesse o senso de humor de Potter, a vida com Tuney não seria fácil.

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi porque não havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou desapontado.**

— **Trinta e seis — disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe. — Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

— Trinta e seis? — perguntou Sirius surpreso. — Nem mesmo James ganha tantos presentes.

Frank ficou indignado. Como alguém que dava trinta e seis presentes para uma criança fazia a outra dormir no armário embaixo das escadas?

— **Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, está aqui debaixo deste grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?**

— **Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho. Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva, começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível, caso o primo virasse a mesa.**

Severus piscou. Esta criança parecia ser ainda mais mimada que Potter, coisa que ele achava que não era possível.

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

— **E vamos comprar mais _dois_ presentes para você hoje. Que tal, fofinho? Mais _dois_ presentes. Está bem assim?**

— Porque esta é a solução, comprar mais presentes. — Remus quase sentia pena da criança por ser criada dessa forma.

**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente responde hesitante:**

— **Então vou ficar com trinta... trinta...**

— O porco de peruca nem sabe contar! — exclamou Alice, indignada.

— **Trinta e nove, anjinho — disse tia Petúnia.**

— **Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. — Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

— **O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso aí, garoto! — E arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

— Como se parecer com ele fosse uma coisa boa — resmungou Sirius antes de continuar a ler.

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e o Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmera de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

— **Más notícias, Válter. A Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele. — E indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

— Meu filho tem nome, Tuney! — Lily reclamou. Ela também recebia esse tipo de tratamento da irmã.

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto. Harry detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera.**

— Pobre Harry — suspirou Sirius —, ser obrigado a ver fotografias de gatos por horas é um dos piores tipos de tortura.

— Sirius foi atacado por um gato uma vez e desde então não gosta deles — disse Remus rapidamente, antes que alguém pudesse questionar o estranho comentário.

— **E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo. Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça em solidariedade e Frank estreitou os olhos. Parecia que Sirius tinha um ódio mortal de gatos.

— **Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter.**

— **Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

**Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente **— **ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

Lily rabiscava no pergaminho com tanta raiva que fez um furo. James murmurava algo que soava como _transformá-la_ em lesma. E Severus não sabia o que pensar — o filho do Potter tinha uma infância quase tão ruim quando a dele própria, mas ele realmente não queria simpatizar com o _filho do Potter._

— **E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

— **Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

— **Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

— **E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou.**

— Por que eles acham que Harry explodiria a casa? — perguntou Alice.

— Talvez ela tenha conhecido James e saiba que isso é uma possibilidade — respondeu Sirius, ganhando outra almofada na cara.

— **Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

— **Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro...**

— Meu filho não é um maldito cachorro!

— Não tem nada errado com os cães, Evans — começou Sirius, mas ao ver o olhar da ruiva se corrigiu. — É um absurdo deixar Harry no carro!

— **O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho...**

— A única coisa que ele se importa é se o carro é novo! — disse Alice, revoltada.

**Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

— Esta é a criança mais insuportável que eu já conheci — disse Frank.

— Mas Frank, você não o conheceu. Você está _lendo_ sobre ele, é diferente — contestou Sirius, ganhando um tapa na cabeça de Remus e um almofada na cara de Alice.

— **Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! — exclamou, abraçando-o.**

— **Não... quero... que... ele... vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos. — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

Remus rosnou para o livro, fazendo todos que não sabiam seu segredo olharem estranhamente para ele.

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

— **Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! — disse tia Petúnia nervosa e, um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Peter Polkins, entrou acompanhado da mãe. Peter era um menino magricela, com cara de rato. Em geral era quem segurava por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

— Claro, não quer parecer um idiota frente do amigo — comentou Frank.

— Acho que é impossível ele não parecer um idiota, não importa o que ele faça — respondeu James, fazendo a maioria da sala sorrir.

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Peter e Duda a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida.**

Lily e James se entreolharam e suspiraram; a infância do seu filho parecia cada vez pior.

**O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry para o lado.**

— **Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de Harry. **— **Estou lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal.**

— Você não pode fazer isso, monte de banha! — reclamou James, e separou um pergaminho apenas para Valter.

— **Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry —, juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

— Tuney saberia que era magia acidental — disse Severus, e todos olharam para ele como se ele tivesse dito que ia lançar sua própria marca de shampoo.

Lily, ao ver todos os olhares em direção a Severus, explicou:

— Nos conhecemos antes de Hogwarts, morávamos perto um do outro.

Sirius lhe deu um olhar de pena antes de continuar a ler.

**Uma vez, tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou "para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa". **

James resmungou algo como "careca" e "cara de cavalo", enquanto continuava escrevendo em seu pergaminho.

**Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou a noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva.**

Severus se mexeu incomodamente no sofá. Ele sabia como era ser humilhado por causa das suas roupas, e que o filho de Lily sofresse isso era impensável. Por outro lado, ele ainda se recusava a sentir pena do filho do Potter.

**Na manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou, os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não _saberia_ explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

— Mas você disse que sua irmã sabia que era magia acidental — apontou James, que não conhecia o relacionamento turbulento que Lily tinha com a irmã.

— E foi justamente por isso que ele foi castigado. Ela odeia magia — respondeu Lily, tristemente. Ela sabia que sua irmã tinha inveja dela com relação à magia, mas não pensou que descontaria no filho.

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja).**

— Quer dizer que esse é o tipo de roupa que ela compra para o próprio filho? Devia parece um cruzamento de porco com palhaço quando Dudinha vestia — disse Alice venenosamente e conseguiu alguns risos.

**Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry. Tia Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alívio, não foi castigado.**

Lily suspirou; ao menos desta vez Tuney tinha deixado passar.

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé.**

— Ele aparatou! Meu filho é incrível! — James exclamou animado, fazendo Severus revirar os olhos.

**Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola. Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

— Harry, você precisa trabalhar melhor nas suas desculpas. Isso não vai colar com a Prof.ª Minnie — disse Sirius.

— Sirius Black, não se atreva a ensinar meu filho a mentir! — gritou Lily.

**Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Peter para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse a escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, o banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos.**

— Ninguém teria imaginado — comentou Severus, em voz baixa.

**Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

— **... roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros — disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

— **Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente — Ela voava.**

— Pobre Harry — disse Remus —, fala antes de pensar, igualzinho ao pai.

Severus achou que uma sala cheia de grifinórios não era o melhor lugar para comentar que Potter não pensava.

— Ei! — reclamou James, mas o resto da sala já estava rindo.

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente. Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

— **MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

**Duda e Peter deram risadinhas.**

— A minha voa — retrucou Sirius, displicentemente, ganhando um tapa na cabeça dado por Remus.

— **Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry. — Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado **—** pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.**

— Isso é um absurdo — disse Alice. — Arrumar idéias perigosas em um sonho... O que eles acham que Harry pode fazer?

— Além disso — continuou Remus —, ele é filho de James. Só isso já basta para ter idéias perigosas por conta própria.

Lily deu um tapa na cabeça de James.

— Por que você me bateu?

— Por passar genes Potter para o meu filho — respondeu Lily, fazendo todos na sala rirem.

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Peter à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão.**

— Ao menos ele ganhou alguma coisa — suspirou Lily.

**Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

— Eu gosto de como meu filho pensa — disse James, fazendo Sirius, Remus e Alice rirem, Frank sorrir, Lily o olhar entre divertida e exasperada e Severus revirar os olhos.

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo. Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e Peter, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo.**

Remus e James fizeram mais anotações vingativas no pergaminho.

**Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

— Ao menos a birra do Dudoca serviu pra alguma coisa — comentou Alice.

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

Todos olharam ansiosos, e Sirius continuou a ler.

**Terminado o almoço, foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis. Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes. Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Peter queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e as grossas pitones que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo **

— O que comprova que é uma cobra realmente grande!

— **mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons e reluzentes.**

— **Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

— **Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

— **Que chato — queixou-se Duda.**

— Olha quem fala... — comentou Sirius, antes de continuar a ler.

**E saiu arrastando os pés. **

**Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio **— n**ão tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

Lily suspirou tristemente. Harry era realmente infeliz.

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas. Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**E _piscou._**

— Ela fez o _quê_? — perguntou James, confuso.

— Piscou — respondeu Remus, olhando por cima do ombro de Sirius para ver o livro.

— Cobras piscam? — perguntou Alice. E quando ninguém respondeu, Sirius continuou lendo.

**Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

— Não a incentive, Harry — reclamou James.

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras:**

— **_Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo_.**

— Ele pode entender a cobra? — questionou Alice.

— Apenas se ele for ofidioglota — respondeu Frank.

— Mas ele não pode ser, é uma habilidade de bruxos das trevas. E é hereditária, nenhum dos meus antepassados foi ofidioglota — reclamou James.

— Talvez ele não seja seu filho, James — disse Sirius brincando. — Talvez Lily tenha pulado a cerca com alguém...

Esse comentário rendeu um sorriso mínimo de Severus e, surpreendentemente, um feitiço de Lily, impedindo Sirius de falar.

— Vou retirar o feitiço daqui a pouco, Black. Pense duas vezes antes de falar besteira novamente. — E virando para encarar James continuou. — Uma habilidade não é boa ou má por si só, é o uso que é dado a ela que a torna má. E você pode ter tido algum antepassado que não souberam que tinham esta habilidade ou resolveram esconder.

James discordava de ambas as afirmações, mas depois dela ter enfeitiçado Sirius achou melhor não discutir.

— **Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo —, deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

James suspirou. Seu filho era realmente ofidioglota.

— **Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro. Harry espiou. **

**_Boa Constrictor, Brasil._**

— **Era bom lá?**

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu: _Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro_.**

— **Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

— Só mesmo um filho de Lily poderia conversar educadamente com uma cobra — brincou Alice.

— Sim, o único ser vivo que ela não poderia conversar educadamente era James — completou Remus. James fez bico em resposta e Lily deu um sorriso tímido.

**A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem:**

— **DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

— **Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry. Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

— Se você encostar as patas no meu filho novamente, transformarei você num porco! — gritou James, com tanta raiva que ninguém se atreveu a dizer que ele estava ameaçando um livro.

**O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Peter e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

— Boa, Harry, você é definitivamente meu filho! — parabenizou James.

— Ele vai se meter em encrencas com Tuney!

— Vamos lá, diga que o garoto não merecia uma lição — argumentou James. E Lily não podia mais que concordar.

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido. A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão **—** as pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante tinha dito: "Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigada, amigo."**

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam. Não havia dúvidas agora que Harry era ofidioglota.

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

— **Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir **—**, para onde foi o vidro?**

**O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes. Peter e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Peter jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Peter ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

— **Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

— Oh, garoto estúpido! Garanto que só disse isso para manter Harry em problemas — afirmou Alice.

— O que você esperava de alguém que é amigo do Duda? — respondeu Remus.

**Tio Válter esperou até Peter estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry. Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

— **Vá... armário... Harry... sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque.**

Sirius abria e fechava a boca, revoltado. Ficar sem comida era pior que um castigo... Era tortura!

— Tuney, é melhor você alimentá-lo, ou vai se arrepender — ameaçou Lily.

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio. Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo. Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

Lily suspirou.

— Ele é inegavelmente seu filho — disse olhando para James. Ele sorriu orgulhosamente como resposta.

**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram. Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

— Ele sobreviveu à maldição da morte? — perguntou Frank, surpreso. James e Lily pareciam muitos chocados para comentar. A resposta veio surpreendentemente de Severus.

— É impossível sobreviver à maldição da morte, Longbottom. Provavelmente foi outra maldição com luz verde.

— Aposto que você conhece todas. — James atacou.

Lily abriu a boca para defender Severus, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Ela sabia que Severus se interessava pela Arte das Trevas e esse foi um dos motivos que sua amizade tinha acabado.

**Isto, supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham lhe proibido de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

Todos suspiraram tristemente, menos Severus, que já imaginava que Tuney não guardaria uma fotografia de Lily.

**Quando era mais novo, Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca acontecera; os Dursley eram sua única família.**

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam. Onde eles estavam quando Harry passava por isso?

**Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam. E eram estranhos muito estranhos. Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor.**

**Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda.**

— Ele não tem nenhum amigo isso, isso é tão triste... — comentou Alice, quando Sirius disse que tinha terminado o capítulo.

— Harry vai compensar este tempo perdido fazendo os melhores amigos possíveis em Hogwarts, assim como eu fiz — respondeu James.

— Você não tinha amigos antes de Hogwarts? — Lily perguntou. Ela não sabia muito sobre a vida de James, só que ele era filho único e razoavelmente rico.

Severus levou as mãos ao rosto. Não gostava do interesse de Lily na vida de Potter.

— Meus pais me tiveram em idade avançada — começou James. — Eles não esperavam ter filhos, então viram meu nascimento como um milagre. — James deu os ombros. Embora sua infância não tivesse sido ruim como a do Harry, também não fora perfeita. — Então, quando eu era mais novo, eles meio que me protegiam, tinham medo que algo acontecesse comigo... Não saíamos muito de casa. — Lily o encarou seriamente. Ela lembrara a primeira vez que viu James no trem. James parecia ter sido adorado e agora ela podia entender parte da razão. — E os amigos dos meus pais são velhos também e não tinham crianças para trazer junto nas visitas. E as poucas vezes que nós saímos eram para festas dos amigos deles, que eram velhos também. Meu melhor amigo até Hogwarts foi nosso elfo doméstico.

Snape bufou. Comparada à sua própria infância, a de Potter fora maravilhosa.

Lily não sabia o que dizer. Por algum motivo ela sempre imaginou a nfância de James cercada de perfeição, porém parecia triste ter tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar e não ter com quem compartilhar. Como ele ainda estava olhando para ela, decidiu contar a própria história.

— Antes de eu saber que era uma bruxa, Tuney era minha melhor amiga. — Todos, menos Severus, olharam incrédulos para a ruiva. Não podiam imaginar aquela pessoa descrita no livro sendo amiga de Lily. — Sim, é difícil de acreditar, mas minha amizade com Tuney começou a enfraquecer quando comecei a fazer magia acidental. Ela queria saber como eu fazia e eu não sabia explicar, então ela achou que eu não queria contar. — Lily piscou rapidamente. Mesmo depois de anos, lembrar isso ainda doía. — Então Severus veio e me contou que era uma bruxa e Tuney não conseguiu aceitar nisso. Daí por diante, meu relacionamento com a minha irmã só piorou. Sev era meu único amigo até Hogwarts.

Alice piscou com raiva. Mesmo tendo sido amigo de Lily desde criança, Snape tivera a ousadia de chamá-la por aquele nome nojento.

A voz de Lily tinha ficado cada vez mais fraca enquanto falava sobre sua história. James olhou para Sirius com um olhar de "faça alguma coisa". Sirius pigarreou e começou a contar sua própria história; não que ele gostasse, mas quase não importava mais. _Quase._

— Eu tenho um irmão e minha casa era muito freqüentada pelas minhas primas. — O tom que Sirius falava indicava que nada disso era uma coisa boa. — E todas as crianças Black sentavam-se na sala e ouviam minha mãe falar como a família Black era superior, como nosso sangue era puro e devia ser mantido assim. — Sirius fez uma careta. — Quando Regulus era mais novo, agíamos como irmãos, mas ele cresceu e começou a ouvir minha mãe. — Sirius respirou fundo. Pensar em Regulus doía. Ele queria salvar o irmão, mas Regulus não queria ser salvo.

— E você não tinha um elfo doméstico para ficar com você? — perguntou Lily, ingenuamente. A infância de Potter tinha sido ruim de ouvir, mas a de Black era ainda pior. Ela nunca imaginaria que os dois maiores bagunceiros da escola tiveram infâncias solitárias.

Alice e Frank se entreolharam. A garota conhecia a infância de James por alto, mas a de Sirius era novidade para eles. Era de conhecimento comum que a família Black era uma das famílias da elite purista, mas conhecendo o Maroto, era difícil acreditar que a infância dele tinha sido assim.

Snape não estava interessado na história; ele tinha ouvido várias dessas dos companheiros de classe da Sonserina. Parecia que a maioria das famílias antigas criava seus filhos da mesma forma.

— Oh, eu tenho um elfo doméstico. — O tom de Sirius era baixo agora. — Nós passamos muito tempo juntos, e tenho certeza que Monstro se divertiu cada minuto cumprindo as ordens da minha mãe.

Ninguém soube como interpretar esse comentário, exceto James, que conhecia a história, e deu um sorriso fraco de encorajamento que Sirius tentou retornar, mas não conseguiu. Remus, após dar um tapinha no ombro de Almofadinhas, decidiu contar uma versão editada da própria infância para tirar a atenção do amigo.

— A minha infância não teve nada demais — começou Remus. — Eu tinha a saúde frágil e passava a maior parte do tempo lendo. Não brincava com as outras crianças porque, devido aos meus problemas de saúde, meus pais tinham medo do que aconteceria se eu me misturasse com eles.

Snape bufou. Saúde frágil... Claro, afinal lobisomens não são nada resistentes a doenças. E ele devia ficar isolado das outras crianças, pois era um perigo para todos os outros.

Frank viu o olhar de Snape na direção de Remus e decidiu intervir antes que Severus fizesse algum comentário.

— Eu tive algumas amizades durante a infância — contou Frank —, contudo elas não duraram muito. A maioria das crianças parecia achar minha mãe assustadora. — Os Marotos, que conheciam a mãe de Frank, acenaram com a cabeça, concordando. — Minha mãe tem padrões altos e sempre reclamava muito quando eu não atingia alguma de suas metas, mas ela é uma boa pessoa no fundo.

Alice lhe deu um olhar incrédulo. Ela conhecia a mãe de Frank e esse discurso era suavizar a verdade, entretanto não iria contradizê-lo.

— Agora eu me sinto mal por não ter uma história triste de infância para contar. — Todos riram, aliviando um pouco o clima. — Foi normal, eu acho. A infância comum para bruxos, cresci em Ottery St. Catchpole e nada demais aconteceu lá. É isso. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Nossa, minha infância parece realmente chata agora que parei para pensar.

Todos riram novamente. Quando o riso parou, Lily percebeu que todos olhavam para Severus, esperando provavelmente algum comentário sobre a sua infância, afinal todos tinham compartilhado as histórias. Snape estava com a cabeça abaixada e parecia realmente incomodado. Lily pensou no que ela poderia fazer que não fosse uma tentativa óbvia de mudar de assunto. Sabia que a infância de Severus era provavelmente a pior de todas – talvez empatando com a de Black – e que ele consideraria um castigo pior que a morte compartilhá-la com os Marotos e Alice.

Mexendo as mãos nervosamente, ela olhou para James como se procurasse uma idéia do que fazer. Ele deve ter sentido seu nervosismo, porque pegou o livro da mão de Sirius e falou que era sua vez de ler.

Lily deu um sorriso de agradecimento, sabendo que Potter tinha feito isso por ela e não por Severus, mas ainda assim tinha ajudado.

James retribuiu o sorriso, abriu o livro e leu:

— **"****Capítulo Três:****As Cartas de Ninguém."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo revisado por Mrs. Mandy Black<em>**


	4. As Cartas de Ninguem

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens, nem a história da Pedra Filosofal. Tudo isso pertence à grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e adicionaram a história aos favoritos/alerta. Isso realmente me motiva a escrever. Ao anônimo que pediu para por o Regulus na história, saiba que eu tinha pensado nisso, mas não consigo ver a importância dele até o livro cinco. Quando chegar lá, quem sabe ;)**

**De quanto em quanto tempo (capítulos) eles devem comer/dormir? Eu estou tendo dificuldades para pensar em quanto tempo passaria a leitura com todos comentando. Então aceito sugestões. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em> James retribuiu o sorriso, abriu o livro e leu:<em>

— **"Capítulo Três: As Cartas de Ninguém."**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Deve ser a carta de Hogwarts — disse Sirius — Só não entendo porque chamaram "cartas de ninguém".<p>

— Eu não acho que será tão simples para o Harry receber a carta — ponderou Remus —, já que parece ter um capítulo inteiro dedicado a isso.

— Tuney deve tentar impedir Harry de recebê-la — comentou Severus, fazendo todos exceto Lily olharem estranhamente, como sempre parecia acontecer quando ele comentava algo. — Vocês vão me olhar cada vez que eu fizer um comentário?

E antes que Sirius conseguisse terminar o comentário que ele abriu a boca para fazer, Lily o cortou:

— Aposto que Válter vai ajudar Tuney a impedir Harry de receber a carta. — Lily reparara que o marido da irmã trazia a tona as piores características de Tuney.

James, curioso sobre como seu filho receberia a carta, começou a ler:

**A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário,**

— Quer dizer que ela o impediu de ir para escola? — perguntou Remus, que por ser mestiço conhecia as escolas trouxas.

Lily deu os ombros como resposta, não sabendo que Petúnia era capaz.

**as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas.**

— Pobre senhora — começou Alice —, Duda é quem devia ter quebrado a perna.

**Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado, mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo dia. Peter, Dênis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder.**

— Esse é o argumento mais idiota que eu já ouvi. — James interrompeu a própria leitura para comentar.

— Achei que era assim que você e seus amigos decidiam a liderança — disse Severus, venenosamente.

— Cresça, Snape — falou Alice, antes que James pudesse responder e entrar em problemas com Lily. Mas Severus não a ouviu. Lily tinha lhe dado um olhar de desgosto e isso era pior que qualquer reprimenda.

**Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry.**

Lily esfregou as têmporas com as mãos. Parecia que o universo conspirava contra seu filho.

— Vou mostrar um esporte muito divertido quando encontrar algum de vocês — ameaçou James, antes de continuar lendo.

**Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança. Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e,**

— Não, Harry, você vai para Hogwarts. — Sirius disse para o livro.

— Além da loucura de falar com o livro — respondeu Alice —, Harry ainda não sabe que é um bruxo.

**pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de Duda.**

— Finalmente a perspectiva de algo bom.

**Duda tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Peter ia para lá também. Harry, por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso.**

— Não vejo a graça — comentou Sirius, e olhou para todos, esperando uma explicação.

— Se você deixar Potter ler, nós descobriremos — respondeu Snape, de mau humor por causa de tantas interrupções.

**— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — contou ele a Harry —, quer ir lá em cima praticar?**

James leu mais rápido para ninguém interromper.

**— Não, obrigado — respondeu Harry. — O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera.**

Os jovens na sala explodiram em gargalhadas.

— Estou orgulhoso de você, Harry — parabenizou James —, uma resposta digna de um Maroto.

— Não se iluda Potter, ele puxou o meu raciocínio rápido — retrucou Lily.

— Resposta marota.

— Raciocínio rápido.

— Resposta marota.

— Raciocínio rápido.

— Sabe — interrompeu Frank —, nunca imaginei o dia que vocês dois discutiriam para ver a quem o filho havia puxado.

Os marotos e Alice explodiram em gargalhadas novamente. Mesmo Lily se permitiu um sorriso; era algo que ontem mesmo ela não poderia ter imaginado.

Já Snape olhou positivamente doente. Lily não estava reagindo com nojo diante da idéia de ter um filho com Potter, e isso era preocupante.

**Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg. A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes.**

— Atitude inteligente — comentou Sirius se referindo os gatos. James se apressou a ler, antes que alguém perguntasse sobre isso.

**Deixou Harry assistir à televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos.**

**Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha.**

Era nítido o tom de riso na voz de James enquanto lia. Sirius e Alice estavam gargalhando abertamente ao imaginar Duda vestido assim; Remus, Lily e Frank estavam rindo discretamente e até Severus tinha os lábios arqueados num quase sorriso.

**Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando. Isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro.**

— Imagino que tipo de futuro — comentou Frank.

**Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha estava tão bonito e adulto. Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir.**

James concordava com a isso, era a mesma sensação que ele tinha ao prender o riso para continuar lendo. Sirius não tinha se incomodado, estava no chão segurando a barriga de tanto rir.

**Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã. Parecia vir de uma grande tina de metal dentro da pia. Ele se aproximou para espiar. A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na água cinzenta.**

**— O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia. Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta.**

**— O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu. **

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

— E precisa ser tão molhado? — indagou James, antes de continuar lendo.

**— Ah — comentou —, eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**

Lily suspirou. Parecia que seu filho tinha herdado o sarcasmo do pai.

**— Não seja idiota — retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar.**

— Tenho sérias duvidas sobre isso — comentou James e leu a próxima linha:

**Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir.**

— Você parece com seu filho, Pontas — disse Sirius, e quando todos olharam pra ele perguntou. — O que foi?

— É o filho que parece com o pai e não o contrário, Black — respondeu Snape, azedo.

**Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia de aula **— **como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente.**

— Lily, meus pêsames, mas parece que Harry tem a imaginação estranha de James — brincou Remus, e Lily deu um aceno de cabeça para concordar.

— Eu não tenho a imaginação estranha — protestou James indignado.

— Antes de aprendermos sobre os testrálios — começou Remus —, você achou que as carruagens eram puxadas por cavalos que estavam sob um feitiço de desilusão.

Todos riram disso e James resolveu continuar lendo, antes que Sirius lembrasse alguma história sobre ele.

**Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry. Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado.**

**Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

**— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal.**

— Ele realmente mandou Duda fazer algo? — perguntou Frank, admirado.

**— Mande o Harry apanhar.**

**— Apanhe o correio Harry.**

— Falei cedo demais.

**— Mande o Duda apanhar.**

**— Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda.**

**Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings e foi apanhar o correio. Havia três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wight, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e **— **uma _carta para Harry._**

— Hogwarts! — gritaram Sirius e James. E todos estavam mais animados com a perspectiva de Harry ir para Hogwarts e se livrar dos Dursley.

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera. Quem escreveria? Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes,**

James olhou involuntariamente para Sirius e Remus, sem entender porque eles não estavam ali para o seu filho. E onde estava Peter? Até mesmo Alice?

— Tenho certeza que nossa ausência terá uma boa explicação — justificou Sirius. Era inadmissível para ele pensar que o seu eu futuro deixaria seu afilhado numa situação dessas.

— Sabe o que eu estava pensando — começou Alice. — No primeiro capítulo Harry parecia ser famoso. Ele não receberia cartas de fãs?

James olhou animado com essa idéia.

— Provavelmente tem feitiços de proteção impedindo corujas de chegar — explicou Snape. — Os seguidores do Lord das Trevas não devem estar felizes com Harry, já que ele supostamente o derrotou.

Snape viu Black soletrar silenciosamente "Como você, por exemplo", porém não comentou.

— Essa é uma explicação razoável. Só quero entender porque minha irmã, entre todas as pessoas, foi escolhida para cuidar do nosso filho.

E parou de falar, porque James abriu um sorriso enorme e, respondendo ao olhar interrogativo dela, disse:

— É a primeira vez que você se refere a Harry como _nosso_ filho.

Lily deu os ombros parecendo feliz e envergonhada. Snape se escolheu no sofá. Isso não estava indo por um bom caminho. James recomeçou a ler:

**não era sócio da biblioteca, de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros. Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

**_Sr. H. Potter_**

**_O Armário sob a Escada_**

**_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey._**

**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo.**

— O que é um selo? — perguntou Frank, que era puro sangue.

— É algo que os trouxas usam para indicar que uma correspondência está pronta para ser enviada. — Surpreendentemente foi Sirius quem respondeu. — Pontas e eu — disse apontado para James — fizemos Estudo dos Trouxas. — E vendo o olhar interrogativo das meninas completou. — Eu queria irritar minha mãe e Pontas e eu pegamos as mesmas matérias.

**Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão; um leão, uma águia, um texugo e uma cobra circulando uma grande letra H.**

Todos se animaram à menção do brasão de Hogwarts.

**— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — Está fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada.**

— E foi o único a achar graça também — disse Frank.

**Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta. Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo.**

**Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou o postal.**

**— Guida está doente — informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

**— Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!**

— Maldito garoto! Agora Tuney não vai deixar Harry ler a carta — comentou Lily com raiva.

**Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão.**

— Eu disse.

**— É _minha_! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

**— Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Válter, sacudindo a carta com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo-a com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego. E não parou aí. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho.**

**— P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.**

— Não sei por que tanta surpresa — disse Alice. — Sua irmã sabe sobre Hogwarts. — E quando Lily acenou confirmando, continuou. — Ela saberia que a carta estava para chegar.

— Válter se parece com Tuney — disse Lily dando os ombros. — E ela _adora_ um drama.

**Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade e leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

**— Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!**

— E o oscar de rainha do drama vai para Tuney. — E quando os puros-sangues olharam para Lily confusos, ela acenou a mão num gesto de "deixa pra lá" e James continuou lendo.

**Eles se encararam, parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado. Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai.**

— Finalmente este garoto fez uma coisa boa — comentou Sirius.

**— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.**

— Moleque mimado. – falou Frank.

**— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é _minha._**

**— Saiam, os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta no envelope.**

**Harry não se mexeu.**

**— QUERO MINHA CARTA! — gritou.**

— E agora sabemos que ele herdou o temperamento calmo de Lily — disse Alice, sarcasticamente.

— Eu SOU calma — retrucou Lily.

— Claro, claro...

**— _Me_ deixa ver! — exigiu Duda.**

**— Fora! — berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote, atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha. Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura;**

— Vai, Harry! – torceram James e Sirius.

**Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

— Não acredito que Harry perdeu para esse monte de banhas — reclamou Sirius.

— Provavelmente Duda sentou nele — explicou Remus.

James reprimiu um gemido de dor ao imaginar isso e continuou lendo.

**— Válter — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula —, olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?**

**— Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Válter enlouquecido.**

— Porque vocês são realmente importantes para nós — disse James, com ironia.

— Mas é provável que tenha alguém de olho em Harry — contradisse Frank. James deu de ombros e continuou a ler.

**— Mas o que vamos fazer, Válter? Vamos responder à carta? Dizer a eles que não queremos...**

**Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

**— Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... não vamos fazer nada...**

— Porque isso realmente vai impedir Harry de receber ir para Hogwarts. — ironizou Remus.

**— Mas...**

**— Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?**

— Vai ser perigoso se ele não aprender a usar corretamente, isso sim — reclamou Frank. Os Dursley eram as pessoas mais ignorantes que eles já ouviram falar.

**Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes; visitou Harry no armário.**

— Ele cabe? — Sirius perguntou, surpreso.

**— Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Válter se espremeu pela porta. — Quem me escreveu?**

**— Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tio Válter secamente. — Queimei a carta.**

— Meu filho não vai acreditar nisso. — James revirou os olhos.

**— _Não_ foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva —, tinha o endereço do meu armário.**

**— CALADO! — gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso.**

**— Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda.**

—Duda tem dois quartos e você fez meu filho dormir na droga de um armário? — No final da frase Lily tinha levantado e estava gritando. — Ah Tuney, na minha próxima visita você vai se arrepender tanto... — E continuou gritando ameaças.

— Depois fala que é calma — disse Sirius sorrindo, enquanto Remus tentava ir o mais longe possível de Sirius sem sair do sofá, para não ser atingido por qualquer coisa que a ruiva lançasse em retaliação.

— Nós vamos mudar isso. — James levantou do sofá e foi em direção a Lily. — Vamos terminar de ler e iremos juntos dar uma lição na sua irmã. — Ele continuou levando a ruiva para o sofá. Esperou ela sentar e devolveu o pergaminho de vingança junto com uma pena, e Lily imediatamente começou a escrever.

Todos olhavam chocados por James ter conseguido acalmar a ruiva e ele recomeçou a ler.

**— Por quê? — perguntou Harry.**

— Provavelmente Dursley acredita que isso impedirá as cartas de chegarem — respondeu Snape, em um tom de desprezo que geralmente reservava para os Marotos.

**— Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. — Leve essas coisas para cima agora.**

**A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos:**

Lily rabiscou ainda mais furiosamente no pergaminho.

**um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida), um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto. Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima.**

James parecia a ponto de explodir de raiva lendo sobre a vida o filho. Sirius pegou o pergaminho que James estava escrevendo antes e fez um gesto para indicar que ele continuaria enquanto James estava ocupado, lendo.

**Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho;**

— Esse garoto merece uma lição! Pobre cachorro — resmungou Sirius. E novamente James voltou a ler para impedir perguntas.

**no canto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seu programa favorito fora cancelado; havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros, antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas.**

— Ele provavelmente não sabe ler, igual não sabe contar — disse Severus. E James teve que concordar com ele mesmo a contragosto.

**Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:**

**— Eu não _quero_ ele lá... eu _preciso_ daquele quarto... mande ele sair.**

— Deve ser a primeira vez na vida que a mão negou um pedido dele. — Frank adivinhou.

**Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali encima sem ela.**

Todos entendiam a sensação.

**Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque. Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito, dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem assim conseguira o quarto de volta.**

— Os pais não percebem que esse é um comportamento horrível? — perguntou Alice, indignada. Cada vez que Duda era mencionado ela ficava mais abismada com o garoto.

Lily deu os ombros. Ela também não entendia o comportamento da irmã em relação ao filho.

**Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora, desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall.**

— Você vai receber a sua carta filho, relaxe. — James acalmou o livro antes de voltar a ler.

**Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores.**

**Quando o correio chegou, tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Duda ir buscá-lo.**

— E Harry nem vai desconfiar disso... – falou Sirius, sarcasticamente.

**Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

**— Chegou outra!**

— Esse menino realmente não pensa — disse Remus. — Ontem ele queria ter lido a carta do Harry, então por que ele está gritando que chegou outra antes de ler?

**Sr. H. Potter, O Menor Quarto da Casa, Rua dos Alfeneiros 4...**

**Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelo corredor, Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás. Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram várias bengaladas,**

— Todos? Quer dizer que Duda se acertou? — perguntou Snape, incrédulo. Esse garoto parecia desafiar os limites da burrice.

**tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante, com a carta de Harry apertada na mão.**

**— Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry. — Duda, saia, saia logo.**

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo. Tinha um plano.**

— Esse é meu garoto — disse James, orgulhosamente.

**O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte. Harry desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio. Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz.**

**Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as cartas endereçadas ao número quatro.**

— Não é um plano ruim para um garoto de dez anos — concedeu Remus, que tinha muita experiência com planos ruins depois de viver seis anos com James, Sirius e Peter.

**Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

**— AAAAARRREE!**

James gritou a última parte, fazendo todos da sala se assustarem e recebendo um tapa de Lily na cabeça como vingança.

**Harry deu um salto no ar — pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho — uma coisa _viva_!**

**As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer.**

— Qualquer castigo vai valer a pena só pelo prazer de pisar na cara do tio — comentou Sirius, que tinha uma larga experiência com castigos.

**Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. Harry foi para a cozinha arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta verde.**

**— Quero... — começou, mas tio Válter estava rasgando as cartas em pedacinhos bem diante dos seus olhos.**

**Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas.**

**— Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos —, se eles não puderem _entregar_ então terão de desistir.**

— Essa é a idéia mais absurda que eu já ouvi — explicou Remus —, e depois de viver anos com estes dois – apontou apara Sirius e James, que olharam indignados – e Peter, isso é _muita_ coisa.

**— Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter.**

— Escute Tuney, ao menos ela sabe algo sobre o mundo bruxo — pediu Lily.

**— Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.**

— E todos damos graças a Merlin por isso — retrucou James, e todos, até mesmo Snape, acenaram com a cabeça concordando.

**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry. Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do banheiro no térreo. **

**Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas, apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

— Me pergunto quanto tempo vai demorar até ele entender que é mais fácil deixar Harry ler a carta — indagou Alice.

— Considerando a inteligência dele, um bom tempo — respondeu Frank.

**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído.**

— Alguém esta ficando paranóico... — disse Sirius.

**No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro cartas acabaram entrando em casa, enroladas e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar.**

— Parece que o carteiro estava sobre o efeito de _Confundus _— comentou Frank.

**Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

**— Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com _você_? — Duda perguntou espantado a Harry.**

— Muita gente — falou James com orgulho —, mas estas cartas são todas de Hogwarts.

**Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

**— Não tem correio aos domingos**

— Não tem correio _trouxa_ aos domingos — enfatizou Remus.

**— lembrou a todos, contente, passando geléia nos jornais —, nada de cartas idiotas hoje...**

— Com licença — bufou Alice indignada —, v_ocê_ passa geléia nos jornais e _nós _mandamos cartas _idiotas_? — Dando ênfase nas palavras e cruzando os braços com raiva.

**Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma...**

James parou de ler e um enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

— Teria sido mais fácil se ele tentasse pegar uma do chão — apontou Snape, com um tom que sugeria que Potter era idiota.

Mas o sorriso de James aumentou e Sirius começou a sorrir também.

— Se isso for uma brincadeira estranha de vocês... — mas Frank não terminou ao ver que Alice também sorria e acenava afirmativamente para James.

Frank e Lily olharam para Remus, esperando uma explicação. Severus apenas revirou os olhos, achando tudo muito idiota.

— Eu não sei, James só sorri desse jeito quando fala de você, Lily, ou de qua... **—** James gritou interrompendo.

— Meu filho é um natural em quadribol! — E ignorando o desprezo de Snape, ele explicou para Lily. — O reflexo dele foi pegar algo _no ar._**— **Lily queria comentar que era uma teoria absurda, mas James estava sorrindo tanto que ela acabou sorrindo junto. E só quando Frank ameaçou tomar o livro, ele continuou a leitura.

**— Fora! FORA!**

**Tio Válter agarrou Harry pela cintura e atirou-o no corredor. Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

**— Já chega — disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas, ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pêlos dos bigodes. — Quero vocês aqui de volta em cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!**

**Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir.**

Ao imaginar Válter gritando com metade dos bigodes arrancados, a maioria da sala começou a rir.

**Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção à estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro; o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva.**

— Bem feito! — aprovou Lily, ganhando olhares surpresos. — Era hora de Duda receber alguma disciplina.

**Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

**— Para despistá-los... despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso.**

— Acho que ele enlouqueceu de vez — opinou Frank, e todos acenaram em concordância.

**Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador.**

— Agora você tem uma idéia de como é a vida de Harry — concluiu Remus, tristemente.

**Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade. Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava...**

— As cartas vão chegar até você, não se preocupe filho — disse James em direção ao livro, e Lily acenou em concordância. Snape esfregou as têmporas e se perguntou quanto tempo ele agüentaria antes de fazer alguma observação sarcástica sobre falar com livros.

**Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

**— Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. H. Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

**_Sr. H. Potter_**

**_Quarto 17_**

**_Railview Hotel_**

**_Cokeworth_**

**Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Válter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando.**

**— Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

— As cartas não são suas, idiota — reclamou Sirius.

**— Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois,**

— Escute Tuney, ela sabe mais que você do nosso mundo. Por mais que ela insista em fingir ao contrário... — argumentou Lily.

**mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la. Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou a embarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

**— Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Duda perguntou, cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde.**

— Até o filho percebeu isso — comentou Frank. — Válter ultrapassou a linha da paranóia.

**Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carro com todos dentro e desaparecera.**

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro. Duda choramingou.**

**— É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. — O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha _televisão_.**

— Você vai sobreviver a isso — disse Snape, sarcasticamente.

**Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se _era_ segunda-feira — e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão — então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry.**

— Feliz aniversário, Harry — gritaram os Marotos.

— O aniversário dele é no _dia seguinte_ **—** enfatizou Snape, revirando os olhos.

— Temos dez anos para compensar. — James deu os ombros e continuou lendo.

**Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos — no ano anterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velhas do tio Válter.**

— Mas o pivete ganhou trinta e nove presentes. — Alice comentou indignada e, apontando para o pergaminho na frente de Remus, ela deu algumas sugestões de vingança que Aluado prontamente anotou.

**Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias.**

**Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

Lily estreitou os olhos para a descrição do pacote.

**— Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar. Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

Todos estreitaram os olhos com a menção ao lugar.

**— Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Válter alegre, batendo palmas. — E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!**

— Bondade, claro — resmungou Severus, com ironia.

**Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo.**

**— Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Válter —, portanto, todos a bordo!**

**Fazia muito frio no barco. Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. Depois do que pareceram horas eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levou-os ate a casa em ruínas.**

**O interior era horrível; cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos.**

Lily estremeceu com a idéia de seu filho ser obrigado a passar o aniversário neste lugar horrível, e James deu um aperto suave na mão dela, em solidariedade.

**Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas.**

— Isso é tão pouco que é um crime chamar de refeição — reclamou Sirius, ao que todos reviraram os olhos.

**Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou.**

**— Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado.**

— Espere... — murmurou James, antes de continuar lendo.

**Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco.**

— A carta chegará até você, filho — consolou Lily, olhando para o livro.

**Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas. Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo.**

Sirius, Remus e Lily começaram a rabiscar novas vinganças no pergaminho. Alice cochichava conselhos para Remus.

**A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noite avançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome.**

Lily apertou a mão de James, enquanto a outra continuava escrevendo no pergaminho.

**Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, perguntando- se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora.**

— Pensando em uma maneira de chegar até você, provavelmente — Remus respondeu.

**Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse.**

"Só serviria para ficar molhado além do frio e da fome", pensou Severus. Este garoto parecia ter a inteligência do Potter, ou melhor dizendo, a falta dela.

**Quatro minutos. Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma.**

— Isso, pense positivo. — Foi na vez de Sirius consolar o livro.

**Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E (faltavam dois minutos) que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquele? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?**

Remus e Frank se entreolharam. Seria alguém chegando?

**Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... vinte... dez – nove — Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo —**

"Faça isso", pensou Sirius.

**Três – dois – um...**

James queria começar o _Parabéns para você,_ mas as letras continuaram aparecendo no livro. A curiosidade venceu e ele continuou lendo.

**BUM.**

**O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia, querendo entrar.**

Lily tirou o livro da mãos de James, dizendo:

— Podemos comemorar o aniversário do Harry quando ele receber a carta de Hogwarts, agora eu quero saber o que acontece com meu filho — concluiu em um tom que não admitia discussões.

Satisfeita por ninguém argumentar, abriu o livro e leu o título:

**—** **"****Capítulo Quatro:********O Guardião das Chaves."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo revisado por Mrs. Mandy Black<em>**


	5. O Guardião das Chaves

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história da Pedra Filosofal. Tudo isso pertence à grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Estou tão feliz com as reviews. Minha meta era postar um capítulo a cada três dias, mas fiquei motivada pelo número de pessoas que colocou a história nos favoritos, e as reviews são tão encorajadoras que acabo escrevendo um capítulo por dia. Espero que ninguém se importe, mas só vou comentar reviews individuais quando tiver alguma pergunta. Não é má vontade, é que eu não tenho muito tempo livre e acho que vocês preferem que eu dedique o tempo que tenho a escrever a fic. =P Mas leio todas e elas realmente me animam. Então por favor, comentem.**

**Respondendo às perguntas:**

**_YukaCharlie:_****Eu não tenho os capítulos prontos, só um caderno todo rabiscado com idéias de comentários e tal. E tem sido tão legal escrever que eu acabo fazendo um capítulo por dia.**

**_M. Alice Lovegood:_********Obrigada por me responder. É bom saber que alguém lê meus comentários xD. Eu pretendo postar cada livro como uma fic diferente, até por questão de organização. Mas a próxima vai começar exatamente de onde essa parar.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>— Podemos comemorar o aniversário do Harry quando ele receber a carta de Hogwarts, agora eu quero saber o que acontece com meu filho — concluiu em um tom que não admitia discussões.<em>

_Satisfeita por ninguém argumentar, abriu o livro e leu o título:_

**_—_****"****Capítulo Quatro:****O Guardião das Chaves."**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Hagrid veio entregar a carta — comentou Remus, animado, se inclinando para frente no sofá. — Isso vai ter bom.<p>

**BUM. **

— Tsk, tsk, Lily — disse Sirius. — Você tem que ler com mais emoção!

Lily revirou os olhos e continuou lendo.

**Bateram outra vez. Duda acordou assustado.**

**— Onde está o canhão? — perguntou abobado.**

— Idiota — murmurou Severus.

**Ouviam alguma coisa cair atrás deles e tio Válter entrou derrapando pela sala. Trazia um rifle nas mãos**

— Não acredito que ele pretende usar uma arma perto do meu filho! — gritou Lily, revoltada.

— Er... — começou Alice —, o que é um rifle?

Lily trocou um olhar com Remus e ele tentou responder:

— É um tubo cilíndrico projetado para lançar um pedaço de metal em alta velocidade, causando feridas graves.

— Mas é só usar um feitiço escudo para impedir o metal de acertar alguém — argumentou Frank.

— Ele não conhece magia. — Lily deu os ombros e continuou lendo:

**– agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava.**

**— Quem está ai? — gritou. — Olha que estou armado! **

**Silêncio. E em seguida...**

**TRAM!**

Lily leu um pouco mais alto dessa vez e olhou para Sirius, que retribuiu fazendo um gesto com as mãos como quem diz "Pode melhorar". Lily olhou para cima, exasperada, e continuou lendo.

**A porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão.**

**Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal.**

— Hagrid não é gigantesco — contradisse Frank —, ele é no máximo meio-gigante.

— Você acha que ele é meio-gigante? – perguntou Sirius, pensativo.

— Bem, ele tem que ser, né — respondeu Frank. — Como você explica o tamanho dele?

— Achei que ele tinha sido atingido por um feitiço de crescimento que deu errado — falou Sirius.

Alice acenou, concordando com Sirius.

— Eu pensava que ele tinha tomado uma poção para crescer mal feita — opinou Lily. Severus concordou com ela.

— Eu nunca pensei muito – admitiu James. Severus resmungou algo como "Novidade", mas foi ignorado. — Mas não importa o que ele é, tudo que importa é que ele é nosso amigo e uma boa pessoa.

Remus sorriu agradecido, entendendo que James não falava apenas de Hagrid. Lily olhou estranhamente para os dois e continuou lendo.

**Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo.**

— Boa descrição. – Sirius elogiou.

**O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal O ruído da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.**

**— Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...**

— Aparentemente Hagrid não mudou nada — comentou James. Os Marotos, Lily e Alice, que tinham amizade com o meio-gigante, concordaram.

**E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Duda estava paralisado de medo.**

**— Chegue para lá, gordão — disse o estranho.**

— Isso, Hagrid! — incentivou Alice, animada. — Dê uma lição no porquinho!

**Duda soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de tio Válter.**

— Acho impossível Duda se esconder atrás de qualquer coisa menor que um elefante — opinou James.

**— Ah, e aqui está o Harry! — disse o gigante.**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

**— A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê — disse o gigante. — Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.**

— Soa como uma linda criança — comentou Lily, fazendo os Marotos e Alice trocarem risadinhas.

— Lily — começou Alice —, você percebeu que acabou de elogiar James? — Lily olhou para ela, sem entender. — Você disse que era uma _linda_ criança, e Hagrid disse que ele se parece com James. Logo... — E concluiu fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

Lily corou ligeiramente, mas não disse nada. Severus se sentiu doente.

— Você esqueceu que ele também tem os olhos de Lily, e eles são maravilhosos — falou James, com um tom sonhador.

Lily corou mais forte e continuou lendo.

**Tio Válter fez um som estranho e rascante.**

**— Exijo que saia imediatamente! — disse — O senhor invadiu minha casa!**

**— Ah, cala a boca, Dursley seu cara de passa — disse o gigante; esticou o braço para trás do sofá e arrancou a arma das mãos de tio Válter, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala.**

Os Marotos e as meninas sorriram e elogiaram o comportamento de Hagrid.

**Tio Válter fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado.**

**— Em todo caso, Harry — disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley —, feliz aniversário para você. Tenho uma coisa para você aqui; talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.**

— Isso é tão doce da parte de Hagrid — elogiou Lily, feliz porque alguém finalmente mostrava algum carinho com seu filho.

— Sim, mas é mais saudável para Harry se ele não comer — comentou James. Frank e Severus pareciam não entender e ele explicou para o beneficio de Frank. — A culinária de Hagrid não foi feita para bocas de tamanho normal mastigarem — concluiu James, e todos que já haviam experimentado acenaram fortemente em concordância.

**De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase****_Feliz Aniversário_********escrita em glacê verde.**

Lily suspirou feliz. Ao menos seu filho havia ganhado um bolo.

**Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi:**

**— Quem é você?**

— Isso não foi educado. — Lily repreendeu o livro.

— Você acha que Tuney se preocupou em educá-lo? — perguntou Severus.

Lily mordeu os lábios e continuou lendo.

**O gigante deu uma risada abafada.**

**— É verdade, não me apresentei. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.**

**Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry.**

**— E que tal o chá, hein? — perguntou esfregando as mãos. — Eu não diria não a uma pessoa mais forte, se é que você me entende.**

**Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira; não virão o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante. O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente.**

— Hagrid não deveria usar magia — reprovou Lily —, a varinha dele foi quebrada quando ele foi expulso.

— Mas foi para o bem de Harry — contestou James. — Você não quer que _nosso_ filho passe frio, né?

Lily sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Vocês sabem por que o expulsaram? — se interessou Frank.

— Sirius perguntou uma vez — começou Remus, mas Alice interrompeu.

— Você simplesmente perguntou? Não passou pela sua mente que ele não gosta de falar sobre isso? — acusou Alice, revoltada.

Sirius deu os ombros casualmente.

— Foi apenas uma pergunta. E de qualquer maneira, ele mudou de assunto e não respondeu.

**O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá.**

— Não beba na frente do meu filho! — repreendeu Lily.

Alice, então, cochichou para Frank:

— Para quem não gostava de James, ela está sendo muito protetora com o filho _deles._

**Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Duda se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:**

**— Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Duda. **

**O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.**

— Como se Hagrid fosse dar algo para a baleia que você chama de filho — resmungou Sirius.

**— Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais, Dursley, não se preocupe.**

Os Marotos e Alice riram.

**E passou as salsichas para Harry, que estava tão faminto e nunca provara nada tão maravilhoso,**

— Sua irmã deve cozinhar muito mal — falou James, olhando para Lily — se a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele já comeu foi cozinhada por Hagrid.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e Snape começou a concordar antes dele perceber que estava falando com Potter, e cruzou os braços irritado.

**mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do gigante. Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, ele disse:**

**— Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é.**

— Isso foi melhor Harry, muito mais educado — aprovou Lily, olhando para o livro.

**O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.**

**— Chame-me de Rubeus, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o guardião das chaves de Hogwarts, você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.**

— Não, ele não sabe porque os Dursley se recusaram a explicar — disse Remus irritado.

— Fico feliz que seja Hagrid quem vai explicar — ponderou James. — Ele não vai fazer meu filho se sentir um idiota por não saber.

Lily concordou e continuou a ler.

**— Ah, não — disse Harry. **

**Hagrid pareceu chocado.**

**— Sinto muito — apressou-se Harry a dizer.**

— Não é sua culpa — dispensou Sirius.

**— Sente muito? — vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras. — Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?**

— Ao menos agora Harry vai saber algo sobre nós — disse James, para animar Lily, que parecia mais desanimada a cada palavra, ao pensar em tudo que Harry teve que suportar.

**— Tudo o quê? — perguntou Harry**

**— TUDO O QUÊ? — berrou Hagrid — Ora espere aí um segundo!**

**Ele se levantara de um salto. Na raiva, parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.**

**— Vocês vão querer me dizer — rosnou para os Dursley — que este menino, este menino!, não sabe nada, de NADA?**

— Se Harry tiver herdado o caráter dos pais, não vai ficar quieto — brindou Remus.

**Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal tinha freqüentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.**

Lily sorriu.

**— Eu sei _alguma_ coisa — falou. — Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas. **

**Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:**

**— Do _nosso_ mundo, quero dizer. _Seu_ mundo. _Meu_ mundo. _O mundo dos seus pais._**

**— Que mundo?**

— Hagrid não vai gostar disso — disse Sirius, que parecia muito animado com a idéia de Hagrid estar com raiva dos Dursley.

**Hagrid parecia preste a explodir.**

**— DURSLEY! — urrou ele.**

— Eu disse!

**Tio Válter, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível. Hagrid olhou alucinado para Harry.**

**— Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai — disse. — Quero dizer, eles são _famosos._ Você é _famoso._**

— Nós somos famosos? — James ficou muito animado com isso.

— Sim, todos conhecem você pelas mil e uma formas de pedir Lily num encontro — respondeu Alice —, e Lily é conhecida pelas mil e uma forma diferentes de dizer não.

Todos riram e James fez bico.

— Acho que vocês são famosos pelo que Harry fez quando era um bebê — disse Remus, tentando evitar mencionar a morte dos amigos.

James murchou. Esse não era um motivo pelo qual ele gostaria de ser famoso.

**— Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?**

**— Você não sabe... você não sabe... — Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry um olhar perplexo. — Você não sabe quem _é_? — perguntou finalmente.**

**Tio Válter de repente encontrou a voz.**

— Que pena...

**— Pare! – ordenou — Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!**

— Hagrid realmente vai te obedecer — zombou Sirius.

**Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu; quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.**

**— Você nunca contou? Nunca contou o que Dumbledore deixou escrito naquela carta para ele? Eu estava lá! Eu vi Dumbledore deixar a carta, Dursley! E você escondeu dele todos esses anos?**

Frank suspirou. Ainda não entendia como Dumbledore deixou Harry com os tios e apenas uma carta para explicar.

**— Escondeu _o que_ de mim? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— PARE! EU O PROÍBO! — gritou tio Válter em pânico. **

**Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.**

Lily bufou ao dramatismo de Tuney.

**— Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois — disse Hagrid. — Harry, você é um bruxo.**

— Sim! — gritaram os Marotos.

**O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.**

**— Eu sou o _quê_? — ofegou Harry.**

— Vai ser difícil para ele acreditar depois de viver com Tuney e sua aversão a qualquer coisa anormal — comentou Lily, e continuou lendo.

**— Um bruxo, é claro — repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais —, e um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser?**

James e Lily se entreolharam sorrindo por Hagrid ter falado bem deles para seu filho.

**E acho que já está na hora de ler a sua carta.**

— Finalmente — murmurou Sirius.

**Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para Sr. H. Potter, O Assoalho, Casebre-sobre-o-Rochedo, O Mar.** **Ele puxou a carta e leu:**

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA HOGWARTS**

**_Diretor: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._**

**_Prezado Sr. Potter,_**

**_Temos o prazer de informar que . tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. _**

**_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._**

**_Atenciosamente, _**

**Minerva McGonagall.**

**Diretora Substituta.**

— Idêntica à minha carta — brincou James.

Severus cruzou os braços e se perguntou como ele agüentaria sete livros ouvindo comentários idiotas.

**As perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Harry como fogos de artifício, e ele não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, gaguejou:**

**— O que querem dizer com****"estão aguardando a minha coruja"?**

— De tudo que ele poderia perguntar, _essa_ é a primeira pergunta? — indagou Sirius, num tom que achava que Harry não era inteligente por perguntar isso.

— Foi a última coisa que ele leu — defendeu Lily.

**— Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra uma coisa — disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja **—** uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada **—**,**

— Pobre coruja — simpatizou Alice.

**uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo:**

**_"Prezado Sr. Dumbledore,_**

**_Entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou levá-lo amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível. Espero que o senhor esteja bem._**

**_Hagrid."_**

**Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone.**

— O que é um telefone? — pediu Frank.

— É um aparelho que os trouxas usam para se comunicar — explicou Lily. — Cada família tem um número próprio, e ao discar esse número você pode falar com pessoas a longas distâncias.

— Não tem nada de normal nisso — contradisse Alice.

— Se você explicar o correio coruja para um trouxa, garanto que ele vai achar estranho — disse Remus.

— Tanto faz. — Alice deu os ombros, e Lily voltou a ler:

**Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.**

**— Onde é que eu estava? — disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, tio Válter, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.**

**— Ele não vai — falou.**

**Hagrid resmungou.**

**— Eu gostaria de ver um grande trouxa como você impedi-lo. — respondeu.**

— Mostra para ele Hagrid! — disse Sirius.

**— Um o quê? — perguntou Harry interessado.**

**— Um trouxa — disse Hagrid —, é como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E você teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.**

— Ele quis dizer no sentido de não-mágicos, distantes da magia — falou Remus, quando Lily fez menção de defender os trouxas.

**— Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem — disse tio Válter —, juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele. Bruxo, francamente!**

Severus resmungou. Era impossível erradicar magia.

**— Você _sabia_? — perguntou Harry. — Você sabia que sou um... bruxo?**

— Tuney com certeza sabia — disse Lily, amargamente.

**— Sabia! — guinchou tia Petúnia de repente. — _Sabia!_ Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era?**

— Não fale assim dela! — gritou James furioso. Alice sugeriu mais uma vingança para Remus escrever no pergaminho e Snape fez uma nota mental para visitar Tuney quando saísse da sala.

**Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela **—** aquela _escola_ **—** e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovas de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos.**

— Você fazia magia fora da escola? — perguntou Sirius, admirado.

— Eu tinha permissão de mostrar aos meus pais um pouco do que eu estava aprendendo na escola. — Lily deu os ombros.

**Eu era a única que a via como ela era **— u**m aborto da natureza!**

— O único aborto da natureza aqui é você! — defendeu Frank.

Alice olhava para o alto, como se pedindo paciência aos céus; Remus rabiscava no pergaminho furiosamente; Sirius estava fazendo um barulho que parecia um rosnado em direção ao livro; um músculo tremia na bochecha de Snape e James segurava as mãos como se estivesse se impedindo de rasgar o livro. Lily se permitiu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a ler. Era bom saber que todos se importavam com ela.

**Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não, era Lily isso e Lily aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma bruxa na família!**

— Eu tenho muito orgulho de ter Lily na família! — defendeu James, e Lily corou ao lembrar que eles se casariam no futuro.

**Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.**

— Ela quer — murmurou Severus.

**— Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito, _anormal_, e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!**

— Que jeito horrível de contar a verdade para o Harry — disse Frank, indignado. Ele não gostava de brigas ou de julgar as pessoas, mas faria uma exceção se os Dursley cruzassem seu caminho.

**Harry ficara muito branco. Assim que encontrou a voz, disse:**

**— Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!**

**— ACIDENTE DE CARRO! — rugiu Hagrid, erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala. — Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lily e James Potter! Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!**

**— Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

— Ao menos agora Harry vai saber a história — tentou consolar Remus. — E é melhor por Hagrid que por outros.

**A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.**

**— Eu nunca esperei isso — disse numa voz contida e preocupada. — Eu não fazia idéia do quanto você desconhecia, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-lo. Ah, Harry, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar, mas alguém tem de contar, você não pode viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.**

Todos acenaram a cabeça em concordância.

**Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.**

**— Bom, é melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes...**

**Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:**

**— Começa, eu acho, com... com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...**

**— Quem?**

— Não tenho certeza se é bom ou ruim que ele tenha vivido onze anos sem saber — comentou Remus.

**— Bom... não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.**

— Não é verdade, a maioria desta sala é indiferente a dizer o nome dele — disse James, jogando um olhar rápido para Snape, deixando claro que ele era o único que não falava_ Voldemort_.

**— Por que não?**

**— Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior. O nome dele era... **

**Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.**

— Coragem, Hagrid — animou Sirius.

**— E se você escrevesse? — sugeriu Harry.**

**— Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem,****_Voldemort._********— Hagrid estremeceu. — Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... esse bruxo, faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu, alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos, Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecidos... Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. É claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos.**

— "Não no começo" — citou Frank. — Quer dizer que Voldemort vai _tentar_ se apoderar de Hogwarts.

— Acho que foi apenas a maneira de falar de Hagrid — respondeu Remus. Ninguém queria imaginar Voldemort em Hogwarts, era horrível demais até pensar na possibilidade.

**"Ora, sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo!**

Lily e James sorriram gratos por Hagrid falar deles para o filho.

**Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. **

**"Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los...**

— Eu preferia a morte a passar para o lado das Trevas! — gritou James indignado.

Snape viu Lily apertar a mão de James e acenar em concordância. Era culpa de Potter que Lily tivesse morrido, ele era arrogante demais para entender que não adianta ser um herói morto. E o pior: havia arrastado sua Lily por este caminho. Mas Severus faria Lily entrar em razão, era apenas questão de tempo.

**talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... e..."**

Lily estava lendo com a voz muito baixa agora, mas a sala estava num silêncio tão denso que era possível ouvir cada palavra nitidamente. Alice tinha enterrado a cabeça no peito de Frank, que passava as mãos pelo cabelo da namorada de olhos fechados, como se fosse demais para ela ouvir. Remus dava palmadinhas no ombro de Sirius, como se estivesse consolando, mas ele mesmo parecia perdido. Snape estava de braços cruzados, repetindo mentalmente que Lily veria o caminho, era apenas questão de tempo.

James hesitou, mas passou um braço pelos ombros de Lily e deu um pequeno aperto. E, para a sua surpresa, ela se achegou mais no seu abraço e continuou lendo

**Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.**

**— Desculpe — disse. — Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso...**

Lily suspirou tristemente.

**"Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar.**

Todos estremeceram.

**Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente; destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon, os Bone, os Prewett,**

Lily deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem. Ela conhecia os McKinnon. James apertou mais seu ombro. Ele conhecia todas essas famílias, assim como Frank, que estava brincando com o cabelo de Alice como se não soubesse o que fazer. Os ombros de Alice estavam tremendo como se ela estivesse chorando silenciosamente. Remus havia enterrado o rosto entre as mãos e Sirius passava a mãos pelos cabelos uma vez e outra. Todos tinham amigos entre as famílias citadas. Apenas Snape não parecia afetado.

— Nós podemos mudar isso, é para isso que recebemos o livro — disse Frank. Lily tomou fôlego e voltou a ler.

**e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu."**

**Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry. Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando ele viu de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembrava antes **— **e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida **—** uma risada alta, fria e cruel.**

James suspirou e Lily estremeceu.

**Hagrid o observava com tristeza.**

**— Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...**

**— Um monte de baboseiras antigas — disse tio Válter.**

— Cale-se — rosnou Sirius.

**Harry se assustou, quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali. Tio Válter, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados.**

**— Agora, ouça aqui, moleque — vociferou —, aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado,**

— Não se atreva a encostar no meu filho — ameaçou James, e Lily pôde sentir que ele estava tremendo de raiva.

**e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar, e o mundo está melhor sem eles,**

Sirius e Alice levantaram e começaram a xingar Valter. Frank gritou:

— É claro que não estamos melhor sem eles, mas estaríamos melhor sem você.

Remus escrevia no pergaminho com tanta raiva que quebrou a pena. Severus estava revoltado por Válter falar assim de Lily, embora concordasse que o mundo seria melhor sem Potter.

**receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a bruxarias, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.**

**Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco.**

— Por que ele fez isso? — perguntou Frank, que não tinha muito contato com Hagrid.

— A varinha quebrada dele está escondida dentro do guarda-chuva — explicou Alice.

**Apontou-o como uma espada para tio Válter, e disse:**

**— Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra... **

**Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de tio Válter fraquejou outra vez; ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio...**

— Definitivamente não seria um grifinório — resmungou Sirius.

**— Assim está melhor — disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão.**

**Harry, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas a fazer, centenas dela.**

**— Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?**

— Boa pergunta — disse Frank. Todos então se inclinaram na direção do livro.

**— Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, porque foi embora? **

**"Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer.**

Um estremecimento percorreu a sala. Isso não parecia um bom presságio. Frank, Remus e Severus ficaram pensativos sobre o que poderia fazer Voldemort desaparecer, mas não matá-lo.

**Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar.**

**"A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por aí, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em você acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, _eu_ não sei o que foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer."**

**Hagrid fitou Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano. Bruxo? Ele?**

— Agora temos certeza que ele herdou a personalidade de Lily — disse Remus, e quando todos olharam para ele, continuou: — James teria aceitado imediatamente que ele tinha derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas, concluiria que ele era realmente especial e perguntaria a Hagrid se ele tinha fãs.

Todos riram do comentário de Remus, aliviando o clima pesado da sala.

**Como era possível? Passara a vida dominado por Duda e infernizado pela tia Petúnia e pelo tio Válter; se era realmente um bruxo, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário? Se uma vez derrotara o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutá-lo para cá e para lá como se fosse uma bola de futebol?**

— Eu não entendo futebol — interrompeu James, e quando Lily começou a explicar as regras, James continuou. — São vinte pessoas correndo atrás de uma única bola. Qual a emoção disso? E há apenas um único objetivo. E a pior parte, é jogado no chão! — concluiu como se aquilo fosse o ponto mais estranho.

— Os trouxas não podem encantar vassouras para voar. — Lily começou, mas viu Remus e Sirius negando com a cabeça, como se fosse perda de tempo discutir isso e deu os ombros. — Que seja. — E voltou a ler.

**— Rubeus — disse calmo —, acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não posso ser um bruxo.**

**Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.**

**— Não é bruxo, hein? Nunca fez nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?**

**Harry olhou para o fogo. Pensando bem... cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando ele, Harry estava perturbado ou com raiva... perseguido pela turma de Duda, pusera-se de repente fora do seu alcance... receoso de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguira fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo... e da última vez que Duda batera nele, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandara uma cobra atacá-lo?**

— Mas ele não mandou a cobra atacá-lo — disse Frank —, só fez o vidro sumir. Lily deu os ombros e continuou lendo:

**Harry olhou para Hagrid, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente para ele.**

**— Viu? — disse Hagrid. — Harry Potter não é bruxo? Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.**

**Mas tio Válter não ia ceder sem brigar.**

**— Eu não já disse que ele não vai? — sibilou. — Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...**

— O que Harry precisa não é da sua conta — resmungou James.

**— Se ele quiser ir, um trouxão como você não vai poder impedir. — resmungou Hagrid raivoso. — Impedir o filho de Lily e James Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu. Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu.**

— Na verdade, quando qualquer criança bruxa nasce o nome é automaticamente escrito no livro por meio de um feitiço — explicou Frank.

**Vai freqüentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá e ele nem vai se reconhecer. Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve, Albus Dumbledore...**

**— NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS! — gritou tio Válter.**

— Isso vai ser bom. — Sirius esfregou as mãos.

— Por quê? — perguntou Frank.

— Nada irrita mais Hagrid que alguém falando mal de Dumbledore — respondeu Remus.

**Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais. Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.**

**— NUNCA — trovejou — INSULTE... ALBUS... DUMBLEDORE... NA... MINHA FRENTE!**

**E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Duda **— **houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Duda estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Duda virou de costas, Harry viu um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele.**

A sala explodiu em gargalhadas. Sirius rolou para o chão de tanto rir; Remus deitou rindo no lugar que Sirius tinha ocupado. Alice estava sentada segurando a barriga gargalhando e Frank tinha jogado a cabeça para trás com a força do riso. Snape estava tendo dificuldades para segurar o riso. Lily tinha posto as mãos na boca para se controlar e James, que ainda estava com um braço nos ombros de Lily, repetia:

— Agora realmente é um porco de peruca completo.

Demorou vários minutos para Lily se controlar o suficiente para continuar lendo.

**Tio Válter urrou. Puxando tia Petúnia e Duda para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao sair.**

**Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.**

**— Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras — disse arrependido —, mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa.**

Houve uma nova rodada de risos.

**E olhou de esguelha para Harry, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.**

**— Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts — falou. – Não, hum, tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho.**

— Provavelmente ele quis ver Harry também — disse Alice, lembrando-se que Hagrid tinha conhecido Harry ainda bebê.

**— Por que você não pode fazer mágicas? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ah, bom... eu estive em Hogwarts, mas... hum... fui expulso, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore.**

**— Por que você foi expulso?**

— Isso não é algo educado para se perguntar! — repreendeu Lily.

**— Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã — disse Hagrid em voz alta. — Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.**

**Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.**

**— Pode ficar com ele. Não se assuste se ele se mexer um pouco, acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.**

Lily fechou o livro e ia entregá-lo para Severus quando Sirius lembrou que eles deveriam fazer a festa de aniversário do Harry. Houve um momento estranho quando ela foi se levantar porque James ainda tinha o braço ao redor dos seus ombros. Ligeiramente corada, foi até a mesa que estava no canto da sala.

Todos se aproximaram, menos Snape, que continuou sentado no sofá. Ele não via motivos para comemorar o aniversário de uma criança que sequer ia nascer; só precisava convencer Lily disso.

— Como faremos a mesa nos dar a comida? — perguntou Alice.

— Você tentou pedir? — perguntou Frank.

— Eu gostaria de um bolo de aniversário e algumas bebidas — disse Remus em voz alta, na direção da mesa.

Em poucos segundos apareceu um bolo sobre a mesa da mesma forma que a comida aparecia no Salão Principal. No mesmo instante, sete copos de suco de abóbora se juntaram à comida.

Lily conjurou uma vela para por em cima do bolo, acendendo com um aceno da varinha e todos começaram a cantar _Parabéns para você_ animadamente. O processo foi repetido onze vezes. Uma para cada aniversário do Harry.

Enquanto isso, Snape continuava sentado no sofá, longe da festa. Ele estava preparando argumentos para convencer Lily a ficar longe da guerra e, conseqüentemente, não se casar com Potter. Ela não entendia como era boa demais para ele? E que o seguindo nessa guerra ela iria acabar morrendo? Ele tinha certeza que Voldermort tinha ido atrás dos Potter porque James tinha feito alguma loucura, aquele inútil tinha complexo de herói e adorava aparecer. Se Lily apenas entendesse que se aliando ao Lord das Trevas ela poderia viver... Mas ele a convenceria de alguma forma.

Após o décimo primeiro _Parabéns_, Lily cortou o bolo com um aceno de varinha e cada um pegou um pedaço, conversando animadamente. James aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar.

— Evans — ele chamou e esperou Lily ir até ele. — Eu estava pensando, já que somos os pais de Harry e tudo mais — ele evitou falar casamento, parecia muito cedo —, você não acha que devíamos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome.

James cruzou os dedos no bolso enquanto Lily parecia pensar.

— Você tem razão. E parece que vamos ficar um bom tempo nessa sala. — Lily deu os ombros. — Seria melhor se ficássemos amigos.

James teve que se conter para não gritar de alegria. Lily pensou mais um pouco e continuou:

— Eu estava pensando nisso antes de vir para a sala, sabe? — Ela estava ligeiramente corada ou James estava imaginando coisas? — Quando eu soube que você seria Monitor-Chefe junto comigo, achei que deviam ter visto a qualidade em você que eu não via — ela deu os ombros —, e seria impossível trabalhar junto com você o ano todo se brigássemos sempre.

James se encostou na parece e abaixou o rosto para olhar para ela.

— Eu achei que Dumbledore estava louco quando ele me nomeou — Lily abafou uma risadinha —, mas se ele tinha confiado em mim eu iria pelo menos tentar. E eu também estava preocupado em trabalhar com você. — Lily pareceu curiosa e ele continuou: — Eu sei que você sempre quis isso e eu não queria que a sua felicidade de ganhar o cargo fosse afetada por ter que trabalhar comigo.

James tentou manter o tom normal, mas Lily captou uma nota de tristeza. Ele tinha sido legal com ela desde que começaram a ler. Talvez ela devesse dar uma chance a ele... Contudo, ainda era muito cedo, e ela não queria fazer isso só por causa do livro e Harry. Se acontecesse, ela queria que fosse pelos motivos certos.

— Eu sei que de acordo com o livro vamos casar e ter Harry, mas eu não quero agir assim. — Quando James pareceu desanimado ela tentou de novo. — Me deixe tentar explicar, ok? O livro diz que seremos um casal, porém eu não quero que sejamos um casal _por causa do livro_, entende? — James acenou que sim. — Mas eu gostaria de ter conhecer melhor... Nós podemos tentar ser amigos por enquanto? — Lily colocou a mão para frente como se fosse fechar um contrato.

James sorriu. Ser amigo dela era um bom começo e ele entendia que era muito para ela, e que poderia ser confuso. Era melhor ficar com ela por vontade própria que por pressão do livro. Apertou a mão dela, sorrindo.

— Então, _Lily_ — disse James, sorrindo —, algo especial que você gostaria de conversar?

Enquanto isso, Alice e Frank puxaram as cadeiras para um canto isolado da sala.

— Eu ainda não entendo o porquê estamos aqui — começou Frank. — Quero dizer esses livros parecem ser sobre a vida do Harry e eu sei que você é amiga de ambos, mas por que nós e não Peter, por exemplo?

— Eu não sei — disse Alice, arrumando a cadeira de modo a observar James e Lily conversando animadamente. — Acho que vamos aparecer no futuro, ou alguém relacionado a nós, talvez um filho...

Ambos compartilharam um sorriso. Frank inclinou a cabeça para mais próximo a Alice e abaixou a voz.

— Eu também não entendo por que Snape está aqui — deu um pequeno aceno na direção onde Snape estava sentado no sofá, observando Lily e James conversarem. — Compreendo que ele e Lily foram amigos, mas eu não vejo Snape superando ela com James.

Alice observou por um momento enquanto Snape estreitava os olhos e Lily ria de alguma coisa que James tinha dito.

— Concordo com você — Alice deu os ombros —, mas Lily sempre pareceu acreditar que Snape era bom. — O tom dela deixava claro que discordava desse fato. — Eu achava isso difícil, visto as amizades dele, porém ela estava disposta a dar um voto de confiança. Depois que Snape chamou Lily _daquilo_ quando ela estava defendendo-o...

Alice ficou em silêncio, como se não soubesse o que falar em seguida, e Frank aproximou a cadeira para abraçá-la. Os dois ficaram observando seus amigos.

Sirius estava sentado na mesa, olhando para o nada e comendo seu quinto pedaço de bolo, quando Remus sentou ao seu lado e cutucou-o no ombro, apontando para onde James e Lily estavam conversando. Lily deu um tapinha no braço de James, mas estava sorrindo.

— Acho que James finalmente terá sua chance.

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Terminou o pedaço de bolo e deu um gole no suco de abóbora e continuou olhando para o nada.

— Almofadinhas... — Remus tentou novamente.

— Onde nós estamos? — E quando Remus respondeu a boca para responder, Sirius interrompeu. — Durante a vida de Harry, eu digo. Não faz sentido nós passarmos onze anos afastados. Quero dizer, mesmo que Dumbledore por algum motivo quisesse que ele morasse com Petúnia, nós poderíamos ser vizinhos ou qualquer coisa. Não imagino o que impediria a você, ou Peter, ou eu de ajudar Harry.

— Eu também não sei. — Remus pensou um pouco. — Talvez nós estejamos lutando contra Voldemort. Hagrid disse que ele não tinha sido vencido completamente. — Outra pausa. — Talvez estejamos impedindo os comensais que escaparam de Azkaban de chegar a Harry.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando para o nada.

— Nós vamos mudar isso, Sirius. — Remus pôs a mão no ombro do amigo. — Esses livros vieram por alguma razão e agora, nós podemos impedir tudo isso de acontecer.

Sirius finalmente olhou para Remus.

— Eu só me sinto mal pelo filho do Pontas ter tido essa infância horrível. E também tenho este pressentimento estranho que as coisas só vão piorar. – Sirius deu de ombros, desanimado.

— Pressentimento? Talvez você devesse ter tido Adivinhação, então. Prof. Strieber diz que pressentimentos são um sinal do olho interior — disse Remus, com uma voz mística.

Sirius riu e jogou os cabelos para o lado.

— Eu acho que nós devíamos comparar os pergaminhos com as vinganças, apenas para deixá-los mais completos. — E juntando as cabeças, começaram a rabiscar.

Snape estava ficando doente. _Sua_ Lily estava conversando com o _Potter_ e parecia realmente entretida na conversa. Será que ela não via o imbecil que Potter era? Enquanto Snape pensava isso, Lily levou as mãos à boca, jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma sonora gargalhada. Snape não agüentou, levantou e foi até o banheiro. Ele não suportava mais ver isso.

— Eu não acredito que você fez magia acidental com o cabelo da mulher do Ministro — disse Lily, após controlar o riso.

— Eu tinha apenas oito anos, Lily — disse James inocentemente —, tudo que eu pensei foi que a festa precisava de mais cor. Eu não tenho culpa se o cabelo dela ficou lilás, não era como se eu pudesse controlar o que fazia. — James piscou.

— Isso não é verdade, _James_ — disse Lily divertida. — Eu tinha um certo controle antes mesmo de saber que era magia o que eu fazia.

James sorriu como se tivesse sido apanhado e se inclinou para pegar mais um pedaço de bolo na mesa. Lily olhou para a mesa, percebendo que havia um copo de suco de abóbora intocado. Procurando em volta, viu que Severus não estava a vista e suspirou. Enrolou um pedaço de bolo num guardanapo e pegou o suco restante.

— Você vai atrás _dele_, não é? — perguntou James.

— Ele é meu _amigo_. E ele não comeu nada. — Lily deu os ombros.

— Eu não entendo como você ainda pode ser amiga dele, depois de... — James se interrompeu. Lily não tinha gostado nada do seu comportamento aquele dia. Mas a garota tinha entendido a que dia ele se referia e estreitou os olhos.

— Você não pode julgar ninguém naquele dia, James. — E não deu pausa para James se explicar. — Eu sei que você não diria _aquilo_, mas sua atitude foi horrível. Eu sei que Sev fez coisas erradas também, mas meu amigo de infância está lá dentro em algum lugar, e essa parece ser uma nova oportunidade de salvá-lo. Eu _tenho_ que tentar. — Lily abaixou a cabeça. — Gostaria que todos entendessem isso.

— Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Que _ele_ te machuque.

— Eu não posso desistir da nossa amizade. — Lily levantou a cabeça com os olhos verdes brilhando para que James entendesse. — Não quando aparece uma chance para salvá-lo.

— Faça o que você tem que fazer. — James deu os ombros e caminhou na direção de Sirius e Remus.

Lily suspirou. James não parecia feliz com a atitude dela e ela adivinhava que Alice também não ficaria contente. Mas eles não conheciam o lado bom de Sev. Era tão difícil aceitar que ele tinha um?

Snape saiu o banheiro e viu Lily sentada sozinha no sofá, segurando um copo e um pedaço de bolo para ele, e seu humor melhorou. Talvez Potter tivesse conseguido estragar as coisas por conta própria depois de tudo.

Lily esperou Severus sentar ao seu lado para lhe entregar a comida. E antes que ele pudesse agradecer ela perguntou:

— Por que você não foi comer, Sev?

Severus pensou um pouco antes de responder. Lily não iria gostar se ele falasse que não via sentido em comemorar o aniversário de uma criança que ele planejava impedir de nascer.

— Eu não tenho amigos aqui, minha presença não seria bem vinda.

— Eu estava lá — disse Lily exasperada. — E eu sou sua amiga. E é o aniversário do _meu_ filho que estávamos comemorando.

— Não é seu filho, essa criança ainda nem nasceu. E não posso acreditar que você teria um filho com o Potter. — Mesmo antes de terminar a frase Snape percebeu que fora a coisa errada a dizer.

— Isso aconteceu no futuro Sev, essa criança nasceu. — Lily parecia decepcionada. — Tudo que importa para você é que ele é o filho de James. — Severus estremeceu e Lily notou. — Ele é meu filho também, isso não importa nada? Seu ódio por James é mais forte que a nossa amizade?

Lily ficou olhando, mas Severus não tinha certeza do que responder. Parecia a conversa no retrato repetida novamente. Lily não conseguia entender que tudo que ele fazia era para o bem dela. Ele só queria que ela fosse feliz. Mas, com um último olhar, ela levantou e disse:

— Vou chamar os outros, é hora de continuar a leitura.

E saiu, deixando Snape congelado no lugar, olhando para ela. Viu quando Lily andou até o casal afastado no canto. Alice perguntou algo, mas Lily negou com a cabeça e Alice lhe deu seu famoso olhar mortal. Viu Lily andando até onde os Marotos estavam e todos sorriram quando ela chegou. Potter diminuiu o passo para perguntar algo e ela balançou a cabeça novamente; Potter lhe deu um olhar estranho que ele retribuiu com um olhar de ódio. Era tudo culpa de Potter, como sempre.

Todos se acomodaram em seus antigos lugares confortavelmente, felizes após toda a comida. Lily então passou o livro para Severus, sem encontrar seu olhar.

Sentindo-se mais perdido e triste do que nunca, Severus abriu o livro e leu o próximo título.

— "**Capítulo Cinco:****O Beco Diagonal."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo revisado por Mrs. Mandy Black<em>**


	6. O Beco Diagonal

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história da Pedra Filosofal. Tudo isso pertence à grandiosa J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Eu já disse o quanto eu amo as reviews e o quanto elas me motivam a escrever? Eu tinha desanimado no começo deste capítulo, sem gostar do que tinha escrito. Aí abri meu e-mail e lá estavam as reviews, e foi como se eu tivesse colocado a diadema perdida de Ravenclaw, um mundo de idéias surgiu. =] Os comentários são o combustível para a escrita.**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**_Anneribeiro:_********Não seja má, eles precisam dormir =P Não tem nenhuma poção energética na sala e a pausa na leitura me permite explorar a relação entre os personagens. Espero que goste deste capítulo.**

**_YukaCharlie:_********Sim, eu pretendo escrever todos os setes livros. Eu sei que parece meio louco, mas tenho tantas idéias. Principalmente para o****_Prisioneiro de Azkaban,_****que é meu livro preferido.**

**Agora vou fazer um pequeno desabafo que ninguém vai ler, mas tudo bem. É absurdamente difícil escrever sobre Snape. Eu tento não ser muito má com ele, mas sempre que eu me pergunto: "O que Severus faria nesta situação" vem algo ruim =P Então fãs do Ranhoso, não me matem! Eu não estou fazendo isso de propósito. E as coisas vão melhorar para ele... um dia... talvez...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Todos se acomodaram em seus antigos lugares confortavelmente, felizes após toda a comida. Lily então passou o livro para Severus, sem encontrar seu olhar.<em>

_Sentindo-se mais perdido e triste do que nunca, Severus abriu o livro e leu o próximo título._

— **"****Capítulo Cinco:****O Beco Diagonal."**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Este promete ser um bom capítulo. — James esfregou as mãos, animado.<p>

**Harry acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Embora soubesse que já era dia, continuou com os olhos bem fechados.**

**"Foi um sonho"****, disse a si mesmo com firmeza.****"Sonhei que um gigante chamado Rubeus Hagrid veio me dizer que eu ia para uma escola de magia. Quando abrir os olhos estarei em casa no meu armário."**

— Seu filho é um raio brilhante de esperança — brincou Sirius, recebendo um olhar mortal da ruiva.

**De repente ouviu um ruído alto de batidas.**

**"É a tia Petúnia batendo na porta"****, pensou Harry, desanimando. Mas, ainda assim, não abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom.**

— Não foi um sonho, querido — disse Lily, com a voz maternal.

**Bum. Bum. Bum.**

**— Está bem — resmungou Harry. — Já estou levantando.**

**Sentou-se e o pesado casaco de Hagrid escorregou de seu corpo. O casebre estava inundado de sol, a tempestade passara, o próprio Hagrid estava dormindo no sofá desmontado e havia uma coruja batendo com a garra na janela, trazendo um jornal no bico.**

**Harry ergueu-se de um pulo, sentia-se feliz como se houvesse um grande balão crescendo dentro dele.**

— Se ele realmente parece com James, não pode ser um balão grande. — Alice comentou olhando para o menino de óculos. — Ele era magricela no primeiro ano.

— Ei! — exclamou Pontas, indignado.

**Foi direto à janela e abriu-a com um puxão. A coruja entrou voando e deixou cair o jornal em cima de Hagrid, que nem acordou. A coruja então voou pelo chão e começou a atacar o casaco do gigante Hagrid.**

**— Não faça isso.**

— Ele tem problemas para acreditar que era um bruxo, mas fala com uma coruja como se fosse normal. — Sirius comentou, revirando os olhos.

— Sirius Black! Se você continuar implicando com meu filho vai se arrepender — ameaçou Lily.

**Harry tentou espantar a coruja, mas ela o ameaçou com o bico e continuou a atacar ferozmente o casaco.**

**— Rubeus! — chamou Harry alto. — Tem uma coruja...**

**— Pague a ela — resmungou Hagrid dentro do sofá.**

— Ele não sabe como — falou Remus.

**— Quê?**

**— Ela quer receber o pagamento pela entrega do jornal. Procure nos bolsos.**

**O casaco de Hagrid parecia ser feito _só_ de bolsos — molhos de chaves, fichas de metal, rolinhos de barbante, balas de hortelã, saquinhos de chá... e, finalmente, Harry puxou um punhado de moedas estranhas.**

**— Dê a ela cinco**** nuques****— disse Hagrid sonolento.**

— Hagrid parece esquecer que Harry foi criado por trouxas — comentou Frank.

**—****Nuques****?**

**— As moedinhas de bronze.**

**Harry contou cinco moedinhas de bronze e a coruja esticou a perna para ele enfiar o dinheiro numa carteirinha de couro que trazia presa. Em seguida saiu voando pela janela aberta.**

**Hagrid bocejou alto, sentou-se, espreguiçou-se.**

— Se ele ia levantar de qualquer maneira, por que mandou Harry pagar à coruja? — perguntou Alice.

— Provavelmente para dar ao Harry a chance de se familiarizar com dinheiro bruxo — respondeu Lily.

**— É melhor nos despacharmos, Harry, temos muito o que fazer hoje, temos que ir a Londres comprar todo o seu material escolar.**

**Harry revirava as moedas mágicas para examiná-las. Acabara de pensar em uma coisa que o fez se sentir como se o balão da felicidade que havia dentro dele tivesse furado.**

— Por que Harry ficou triste? — perguntou Sirius, sem entender.

Lily mordeu os lábios, preocupada.

— Eu acho que ele está se perguntando com que dinheiro vai comprar o material.

Os Marotos, Alice e Frank trocaram um olhar divertido.

— Lily, eu tenho certeza que isso não será problema — tranqüilizou Remus, quando Lily olhou pedindo uma explicação. — James com certeza deixou uma herança para Harry.

— Eu sei que James tem algum dinheiro — concedeu a ruiva —, mas são sete anos de educação mágica! — Ela mordeu os lábios novamente. — E eu duvido que Tuney vá pagar pelo material de Harry.

— Não se preocupe Lily — disse James, sorrindo maroto —, tenho certeza que deixei dinheiro suficiente para Harry.

A maioria da sala trocou outro olhar divertido **— **eles sabiam que James era rico **—**, menos Severus, que revirou os olhos com raiva. Potter apenas queria exibir que era rico.

**— Hum... Hagrid?**

**— Hum? — respondeu Rubeus, calçando as enormes botas.**

**— Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, e você ouviu tio Válter à noite passada, ele não vai pagar para eu aprender magia.**

James sorriu ainda mais.

— Não se preocupe com isso.

**— Não se preocupe com isso — disse Hagrid, coçando a cabeça enquanto se levantava. — Você acha que seus pais não lhe deixaram nada?**

**— Mas se a casa foi destruída...**

— Qual a ligação da casa com o dinheiro? — foi a vez de James não entender.

— Tuney deve guardar as economias em casa. — Lily deu os ombros.

**— Eles não guardavam o ouro que tinham em casa, garoto! Não, nossa primeira parada vai ser em****Gringotes****. O banco dos bruxos. Coma uma salsicha, elas não são ruins frias, e eu não deixaria de comer uma fatia do seu bolo de aniversário.**

**— Bruxos têm _bancos_?**

**— Só este.****_Gringotes._********É administrado por****duendes.**

**Harry deixou cair o pedaço de salsicha que tinha na mão.**

— Não desperdice comida — disse Sirius agoniado, fazendo todos revirarem os olhos.

**—****_Duendes?_**

**— É, é por isso que só um louco tentaria roubar o banco, é o que lhe digo. Nunca se meta com****duendes****,**

— Esse é um conselho muito bom — aprovou Lily.

**Harry.****Gringotes********é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que você queira guardar bem, com exceção de Hogwarts, talvez. Aliás, preciso mesmo ir a****Gringotes****. Para Dumbledore. Negócios de Hogwarts. — Hagrid se endireitou, orgulhoso. — Ele sempre me manda tratar de assuntos que acha importantes. Buscar você, pegar coisas em****Gringotes****, sabe que pode confiar em mim, entende? Apanhou tudo? Vamos, então.**

**Harry seguiu Hagrid em direção ao rochedo. O céu estava bem claro agora e o mar cintilava ao sol. O barco que o Válter alugara continuava lá, com muita água no fundo depois da tempestade.**

**— Como foi que você chegou aqui? — perguntou Harry, procurando um segundo barco.**

**— Voando — respondeu Hagrid.**

— Não imagino Hagrid numa vassoura — comentou James, chocado.

— Espero que ele tenha usado minha moto novamente — disse Sirius.

**— _Voando?_**

**— É... mas vamos voltar nisso aí. Não tenho permissão de usar mágica depois de apanhar você.**

**Eles se acomodaram no barco, Harry ainda de olhos arregalados para Hagrid, tentando imaginá-lo voando.**

A maioria da sala estava tentando imaginar também.

**— Mas parece um desperdício remar — disse Hagrid, lançando a Harry um dos seus olhares de esguelha. — Se eu quisesse... hum... apressar um pouco as coisas, você se importaria de não dizer nada em Hogwarts?**

— Não induza meu filho a dizer mentiras! — gritou Lily, na direção do livro.

**— Claro que não — falou Harry, ansioso para ver mais mágicas. Hagrid puxou outra vez o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, deu duas pancadinhas no lado do barco e eles dispararam em direção ao continente.**

**— Por que só um louco tentaria roubar****Gringotes?********— perguntou Harry.**

— Porque tem todo tipo de proteção — respondeu Frank —, e os duendes não são criaturas amigáveis.

**— Feitiços... encantamentos — disse Hagrid desdobrando o seu jornal. — Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança. E depois é preciso conhecer o caminho.****Gringotes********fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo, entenda. Mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.**

**Harry ficou sentado pensando no que ouvira enquanto Hagrid lia o jornal,****_O Profeta Diário_****. Harry aprendera com o tio Válter que as pessoas gostavam de ser deixadas em paz quando faziam isso, mas era muito difícil, nunca tivera tantas perguntas para fazer na vida.**

— Hagrid não vai se incomodar, ele adora falar — comentou Alice.

**— O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre — resmungou Hagrid, virando a página.**

**— Tem um ministro da Magia? — perguntou Harry antes que conseguisse se conter.**

**— Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts, então o velho Cornelius Fudge ficou com o cargo.**

— Achei que Crouch ia ser o próximo ministro — observou Frank, chocado. — E quem em pleno juízo nomearia Fudge ministro? Ele se preocupa mais com a imagem dele que com qualquer outra coisa.

**Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.**

— Soa como algo que Fudge faria — concordou Remus.

**— Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia _faz_?**

**— Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos trouxas que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.**

— Não no nosso tempo — contradisse Sirius. — A principal tarefa do nosso ministério é deter Voldemort e seus seguidores.

— Harry vive numa época melhor que a nossa. — Remus deu os ombros.

Severus respirou fundo antes de continuar. As interrupções contínuas eram irritantes.

**— Por quê?**

**— _Por quê?_ Ora, Harry, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.**

**Nesse instante o barco bateu suavemente na parede do cais. Hagrid dobrou o jornal e eles subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam à rua.**

**As pessoas que passavam olhavam muito para Hagrid enquanto os dois atravessaram a cidadezinha até a estação. Harry não podia culpá-los. Não só Hagrid era duas vezes mais alto do que todo o mundo, como também não parava de apontar para coisas absolutamente comuns como parquímetros e comentar em voz alta:**

— Hagrid realmente não entende o significado de discrição — comentou Alice, carinhosamente.

**— Está vendo isso, Harry? As coisas que esses trouxas inventam, hein?**

**— Rubeus — isso Harry, meio ofegante de correr para acompanhar o passo dele. — Você disse que há _dragões_ em****Gringotes****?**

— Com certeza há — disse Sirius. — Minha mãe gosta de se gabar que nosso cofre está protegido por um.

**— Bem, é o que dizem — Calou Hagrid. — Maneiro, eu gostaria de ter um dragão.**

— Hagrid! — exclamou Lily chocada. — Você mora numa cabana de madeira, isso é uma_ péssima_ idéia.

— Relaxa Lily — acalmou James —, ovos de dragão são realmente difíceis de obter. Não é como se ele fosse ganhar um ovo de um estranho num bar.

Lily relaxou um pouco.

**— Você _gostaria_ de ter um?**

**— Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno, é aqui que vamos.**

**Tinham chegado à estação. Havia um trem para Londres dali a cinco minutos. Hagrid, que não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, como o chamava, entregou as notas a Harry para comprar as passagens.**

— Não é difícil de entender, qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de inteligência entende que o número nas notas é o valor — zombou Severus. Recebendo cinco pares de olhares raivosos em resposta, ele se apressou a continuar lendo.

**No trem as pessoas ficaram olhando ainda mais. Hagrid ocupou dois lugares e se pós a tricotar uma coisa amarelo-canário que lembrava uma lona de circo.**

Os Marotos riram ao imaginar Hagrid tricotando.

**— Você guardou sua carta, Harry? — perguntou enquanto contava as malhas do tricô.**

**Harry tirou o envelope de pergaminho do bolso.**

**— Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que você vai precisar.**

**Harry desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel em que não reparara na noite anterior e leu:**

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

**Uniforme**

**_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_**

**_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)_**

**_2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário_**

**_3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)_**

**_4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados) _**

**_As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._**

**Livros**

**_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_**

**Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª****série)_ de Miranda Goshawk_**

**História da magia_ de Batilda Bagshot_**

**Teoria da magia_ de Adalberto Waffing_**

**Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes_ de Emerico Ewitch_**

**Mil ervas e Fungos mágicos_ de Fílida Spore_**

**Bebidas e poções mágicas_ de Arsênio Jigger_**

**Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat_ de Newton Scamander_**

**As Forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção_ de Quintino Trimble._**

— O único livro que mudou foi o de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas — comentou Frank.

— Me pergunto se eles tiveram tantos professores nesta matéria como nós — indagou Remus.

**Outros Equipamentos**

**_1 varinha mágica_**

**_1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)_**

**_1 conjunto de frascos_**

**_1 telescópio_**

**_1 balança de latão_**

**_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo._**

**LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS.**

— Não acredito que ainda não mudaram essa regra — comentou James, desanimado. Ele tinha passado metade do primeiro ano perturbando a McGonagall para poder trazer a sua vassoura.

**— Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres? — perguntou-se Harry em voz alta.**

**— Se você souber aonde ir — respondeu Hagrid.**

**Harry nunca estivera em Londres antes. Hagrid, embora parecesse saber aonde ia, obviamente não estava acostumado a chegar lá pelos meios comuns. Ficou entalado na roleta do metrô e queixou-se em voz alta que os assentos eram demasiado pequenos e os trens demasiado lentos.**

— Não são tão ruins — defendeu Lily.

**— Não sei como os trouxas conseguem se arranjar sem mágica — disse, quando subiam uma escada rolante gasta que levava a uma rua movimentada com saídas dos dois lados.**

**Hagrid era tão grande que abria caminho pela multidão sem esforço, Harry só precisava segui-lo de perto. Passaram por livrarias e lojas de música, lanchonetes e cinemas, mas nenhuma loja parecia vender varinhas mágicas. Aquela era apenas uma rua comum cheia de gente comum. Seria realmente possível que houvesse montes de ouro dos bruxos enterrados quilômetros abaixo dali? Haveria realmente lojas que vendessem livros de feitiços e vassouras? Não seria talvez uma grande peça que os Dursley tinham pregado?**

— Vamos Harry, os Dursley não têm senso de humor ou imaginação o suficiente para pregar uma peça — negou James.

**Se Harry não soubesse que os Dursley não tinham senso de humor, poderia ter tirado uma dessas conclusões, mas, por alguma razão, embora tudo que Hagrid tivesse dito até ali fosse inacreditável, Harry não podia deixar de confiar nele.**

— Harry parece ter bons instintos com as pessoas — aprovou Lily.

**— É aqui — disse Hagrid parando. —****O Caldeirão Furado_._********É um lugar famoso. **

**Era um barzinho sujo. Se Hagrid não o tivesse apontado, Harry nem teria reparado que existia. As pessoas que passavam apressadas nem olhavam para aquele lado. Os olhos delas corriam da grande livraria a um lado à loja de discos no outro como se nem conseguissem ver****O Caldeirão Furado.**** Na verdade Harry teve a sensação muito estranha de que somente ele e Hagrid eram capazes de vê-lo. Antes que pudesse comentar isto, Hagrid o empurrou para dentro.**

— Isso porque tem encantos para repelir trouxas — disse Frank, sempre bem informado.

— Mas trouxas podem ver se forem acompanhados por um bruxo — complementou Lily. — Meus pais podiam vê-lo quando iam comigo.

**Para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era muito escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas a um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo. Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho garçom do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zunzum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid, acenaram e sorriram para ele, e o garçom apanhou um copo, perguntando:**

**— O de sempre, Hagrid?**

**— Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmada com a manzorra no ombro de Harry, o que fez joelhos do garoto dobrarem.**

**— Meu Deus — exclamou o garçom, fitando Harry. — É... será possível?**

**O Caldeirão Furado repentinamente parou e fez-se um silêncio total.**

— Senhoras e senhores, Harry Potter faz sua primeira aparição — brincou Sirius. — Corram para pegar os melhores lugares e não se esqueçam de pegar um autógrafo na saída.

**— Valha-me Deus — murmurou o velho garçom. — Harry Potter... que honra. **

**E saiu correndo de trás do balcão, precipitou-se para Harry e agarrou suas mãos, as lágrimas nos olhos.**

— Isso é um pouco exagerado — disse Lily, não gostando de tanta atenção sobre seu filho.

**— Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, seja bem-vindo.**

**Harry não sabia o que dizer. Todos tinham os olhos nele. A velha com o cachimbo puxava o fumo sem se dar conta de que o cachimbo apagara. Hagrid sorria radiante.**

**Logo houve um grande arrastar de cadeiras e no momento seguinte Harry se viu apertando as mãos de todos n'O Caldeirão Furado.**

— Eu estava apenas brincando — falou Sirius, surpreso com o tamanho da fama de Harry.

**— Dóris Crockford, Sr. Potter, não acredito que finalmente posso conhecê-lo.**

**— Estou tão orgulhosa, Sr. Potter, tão orgulhosa.**

**— Sempre quis apertar sua mão. Estou nas nuvens. **

**— Encantado, Sr. Potter, nem sei lhe dizer o quanto, Diggle é o meu nome, Dédalo Diggle.**

**— Já o vi senhor antes! — disse Harry, e a cartola de Diggle caiu de tanta excitação. — O senhor se curvou para mim uma vez numa loja.**

— Não dê corda a eles, Harry. — Remus revirou os ombros.

**— Ele se lembra! — exclamou Dédalo Diggle, olhando todos à volta. — Vocês ouviram isso? Ele se lembra de mim!**

**Harry apertou muitas mãos. Dóris Crockford não parava de voltar para um novo aperto.**

Os Marotos riram do comportamento de Dóris.

**Um rapaz pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.**

**— Professor Quirrell! — disse Hagrid. — Harry, o Professor Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em Hogwarts.**

**— P-P-Potter. — gaguejou o Professor Quirrell, apertando a mão de Harry — n-n-nem sei o que d-d-dizer que p-p-prazer enorme é lhe c-c-conhecer.**

— Se ele gaguejar assim durante as aulas será impossível de aprender algo — resmungou Frank, que por ser um corvinal gostava muito de aprender.

**— Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Prof. Quirrell?**

**— D-d-defesa c-c-contra as art-t-tes das t-t-trevas — murmurou o Prof. Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto.**

— Como ele pode ensinar se parece ter medo da própria matéria? — disse Remus, indignado.

**— N-n-não que você p-p-precise, hein, Potter? — Ele riu nervoso. – V-v-você veio c-c-comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c-c-comprar um livro n-n-novo sobre vampiros. — Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.**

— Este professor é uma piada — falou Sirius.

— Ele é um professor, Black! — retrucou Lily. — Mostre algum respeito.

— Nem todos os professores são dignos de respeito. — Sirius deu os ombros, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Lily.

**Mas os outros não queriam deixar o Prof. Quirrell ficar com Harry só para ele. Levou bem uns dez minutos para o menino se livrar de todos. Finalmente, Hagrid conseguiu se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia.**

**— Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas compras a fazer. Vamos, Harry.**

**Dóris Crockford apertou a mão de Harry uma última vez e eles passaram pelo bar e saíram num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.**

**Hagrid sorriu para Harry.**

**_—_********Eu lhe falei, não foi? Falei que você era famoso. Até o professor Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de o conhecer, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.**

**— Ele é sempre tão nervoso?**

**— Ah, é. Coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... Dizem que encontrou vampiros na Floresta Negra e teve um problema feio com uma feiticeira, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina,**

— Todas as qualidades para um professor maravilhoso — murmurou Severus sarcasticamente, antes de voltar a ler.

**agora, cadê o meu guarda- chuva? **

**Vampiros? Feiticeiras? A cabeça de Harry estava girando. Entrementes, Hagrid contava tijolos na parede por cima da lata de lixo.**

**— Três para cima... dois para o lado — murmurou. — Certo, chegue para trás, Harry.**

**Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta do guarda-chuva. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande até para Hagrid, um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.**

**— Bem-vindo — disse Hagrid — ao****Beco Diagonal****.**

— Eu nunca vou esquecer o sentimento de entrar no Beco Diagonal pela primeira vez — disse Lily num tom sonhador. — Foi quando eu acreditei que magia realmente existia.

— Achei que _Snape_ — Alice colocou todo desprezo possível na última palavra — tinha te explicado sobre magia antes de Hogwarts.

Severus deu um pequeno sorriso na direção de Lily, que ainda estava chateada com ele e não retribuiu.

— Ele explicou, mas foi a primeira fez que vi um lugar totalmente mágico. — Todos continuaram olhando para Lily, esperando uma explicação melhor. — É diferente para mim do que foi para vocês. Não cresci com magia, e magia acidental é uma coisa pequena. Ver o Beco Diagonal pela primeira vez me fez perceber todo um mundo novo do qual eu fazia parte. Foi maravilhoso.

Lily olhou para todos sorridente e percebeu que James parecia chateado com algo.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, cutucando levemente no braço de James.

— Não é nada demais — disse James, tentando tirar a importância —, só que não estávamos lá com o nosso filho quando ele recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, não pudemos ir com ele comprar o material... — James franziu o cenho. — Eu sei que o livro é uma oportunidade de mudar isso, mas eu me sinto mal por ter perdido tanto.

Lily parecia admirada. Ela se sentia assim desde que o livro revelou que eles morriam, mas não pensou que James sentisse a mesma coisa. Mais uma vez ela sentiu uma conexão com ele, como se fosse a única pessoa naquela sala que realmente entendia o que ela mesma estava sentido. Entrelaçando os dedos com os dele, a ruiva respondeu baixinho.

— Eu acredito que de alguma forma estávamos lá. — Lily sorriu. — As pessoas que amamos nunca nos deixam realmente.

James retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco mais animado. Ainda se sentia triste pelo filho, mas as palavras de Lily lhe deram um certo ânimo.

Os outros não haviam escutado a conversa, só viram a troca de sorrisos e as mãos entrelaçadas.

— Eu acho que Lily finalmente começou a ver James além da superfície — murmurou Remus para Sirius, e ambos sorriram sabendo o quanto o amigo estava feliz neste momento apenas por manter uma conversação normal com Lily.

Alice também tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Era amiga tanto de James quanto de Lily, e estava feliz pelos dois. Não só porque James era apaixonado pela ruiva há anos, e sim porque, conhecendo os dois, sabia como completariam um ao outro assim como ela mesma fazia com Frank. James era o tipo de pessoa que poderia achar algo bom mesmo nas piores situações, era ousado e divertido, a contraparte perfeita de Lily, que era mais séria e organizada. James traria a diversão e ousadia na vida de Lily, assim como a própria Alice tinha feito com Frank. E Lily mostraria o prazer dos momentos calmos, e poderia colocar os pés de James no chão quando tudo fosse demais, exatamente como Frank tinha feito com ela muitas vezes. Era gratificante olhar para os dois e ver tudo que eles poderiam ser, e o melhor ainda é que Lily parecia estar começando a perceber isso também.

Frank não pode evitar sorrir ao olhar para Lily e James. Gostava dos Marotos, embora não aprovasse algumas das atitudes de Sirius e James. Mas ambos eram realmente inteligentes e os três juntos tiveram longas conversas sobre magia e suas possibilidades. Remus tinha a mesma apreciação pela leitura que Frank e os dois sempre estavam comentando os livros em comum, ou recomendando novas descobertas literárias. Peter era o Maroto com quem Frank menos conversara, não porque ele não gostasse do garoto **—** Frank era o tipo de pessoa que se dava bem com todos **—**, mas sim porque eles não tinham nada em comum. Lily, por outro lado, era alguém que Frank admirava. Conhecera a ruiva através do seu namoro com Alice, e, embora eles não fossem amigos, Frank sabia que Lily tinha um grande senso de justiça e estava sempre disposta a ajudar aos outros. Ela e James fariam um grande casal se conseguissem superar as diferenças iniciais.

Severus era o único infeliz na sala. Ele podia ver Lily cada vez mais próxima de Potter e não fazia ideia de como impedir isso. A ruiva o havia acusado de se importar mais com seu ódio por Potter que com a amizade deles, mas ela não entendia como as coisas estavam ligadas? Lily era ingênua o suficiente pra acreditar que poderia ser amiga dele e Potter ao mesmo tempo? Ele não queria pensar em algo além da amizade, pois só isso já era terrível no momento. Potter nunca o deixaria em paz, estava apenas fingindo para agradar Lily, tinha certeza disso. E todos os anos de humilhação? Severus deveria simplesmente esquecer? Como Lily poderia não entender isso? Snape estava cada vez mais frustrado e confuso sobre o que fazer, e decidiu voltar a ler para se distrair desses pensamentos.

**Ele riu do espanto de Harry. Atravessaram o arco. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida.**

**O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais, próxima.****_Caldeirões_****_— Todos os Tamanhos — Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata — Automexediço _****— Dobrável,********dizia um letreiro acima.**

**_—_********É, você vai precisar de um — disse Hagrid —, mas temos de apanhar o seu dinheiro primeiro.**

**Harry desejou ter oito olhos. Virava a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua_,_********tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas às portas, as pessoas fazendo compras.**

Lily concordou com a cabeça, conhecendo a sensação.

**Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:**

**— Fígado de dragão, dezessete****sicles****trinta gramas, eles endoidaram...**

— Uau! Parece que a inflação realmente subiu — comentou Frank, chocado.

**Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia "Empório de Corujas" — douradas, das-torres, do campo, marrons e brancas.**

**Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade de Harry espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras.**

James, Sirius e Alice se inclinaram em direção ao livro, sorrindo animadamente.

**— Olhe — Harry, ouviu um deles dizer — a nova Nimbus 2000, mais veloz que nunca.**

Os três trocaram um sorriso ao ouvir isso. James lamentou que os alunos do primeiro ano não pudessem ter sua própria vassoura, seria perfeito se Harry conseguisse uma Nimbus 2000.

**Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry nunca vira antes, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...**

**—****Gringotes********— anunciou Hagrid.**

**Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia...**

**— É, é um****duende****— disse Hagrid baixinho, enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixa do que Harry. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta e, Harry reparou, mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram.**

Lily reprimiu um calafrio. Ela não gostava de duendes.

**Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:**

**_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção_**

**_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_**

**_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam_**

**_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_**

**_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão_**

**_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_**

**_Ladrão, foste avisado, cuidado,_**

**_pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._**

— Sempre me perguntei se isso era uma maldição real — comentou Alice.

— Sim, é — respondeu Sirius, deixando todos menos os Marotos surpresos. — Tem exatamente 287 caracteres, que é um múltiplo de sete, que por sua vez é um número mágico poderoso.

— E 287 é um múltiplo de 41, cujos algarismos somados dão 5 — James complementou. — Sendo que também tem 50 palavras, que somando os algarismos também resulta em 5, e as repetições de valores são comuns em maldições.

Um silêncio imenso seguiu a essa explicação. Remus decidiu esclarecer:

— Sirius e James fazem Aritmância.

— Eu nunca entendi porque vocês fazem isso — comentou Alice. — Quero dizer, as pessoas comentam que é a matéria mais difícil de aprender e eu sei que vocês são inteligentes e tudo mais, só que pensei que não gostassem de passar o tempo estudando.

James e Sirius deram os ombros, mas Remus continuou explicando:

— Foi justamente por isso que eles se inscreveram nessa matéria. — Remus escondeu um sorriso. — Eles foram me buscar na biblioteca no nosso segundo ano e ouviram Amos Diggory comentar que era uma classe impossível de se obter os NIEM's. E esses dois aqui — apontou para Sirius e James — acharam que seria legal conseguir algo que quase ninguém fazia.

Severus revirou os olhos. Apenas Potter e Black poderiam escolher as disciplinas pensando em aparecer.

— Mas eu faço Aritmância também e não me lembro de terem comentando o poema do Gringotes em sala — disse Lily.

— Não comentaram — respondeu Remus, já que nem James nem Sirius pareciam querer explicar. — Estávamos no Beco Diagonal ano passado esperando Peter e esses dois ficaram entediados. Então eu sugeri que eles tentassem fazer isso.

Além de Lily, Frank também parecia impressionado agora. Conte com os Marotos para fazer algo complicado apenas para passar o tempo.

Severus bufou. Já que ele não estava por perto para ser enfeitiçado, eles decidiram fazer contas com o poema de entrada do banco. Realmente justo. Revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

**— Não te disse? Só um louco tentaria roubar o banco — lembrou Hagrid.**

**Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore. Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheiro. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saíam por elas. Hagrid e Harry se dirigiram ao balcão.**

**— Bom dia — disse Hagrid a um duende desocupado. Viemos sacar algum dinheiro do cofre do Sr. Harry Potter.**

**— O senhor tem a chave?**

Sirius e James trocaram olhares. James pertencia a uma família antiga, não era necessária chave.

**— Tenho em algum lugar — disse Hagrid e começou a esvaziar os bolsos em cima do balcão, espalhando um punhado de biscoitos de cachorro mofados em cima do livro-caixa do duende. O duende franziu o nariz. Harry observou o duende do lado direito pesar um monte de rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa.**

**— Achei — exclamou Hagrid finalmente, mostrando uma chavinha de ouro.**

**O duende examinou-a cuidadosamente.**

**— Parece estar em ordem.**

**— E tenho aqui também uma carta do professor Dumbledore — falou Hagrid com ar importante, tirando-a do bolso do casaco. — É sobre você-sabe-o-quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze.**

**O duende leu a carta com atenção.**

— Ele não devia ter feito isso na frente de Harry — comentou Alice. — Se ele for tão curioso como os pais, vai querer saber o que era.

Os pais em questão mostraram a língua como resposta.

**— Muito bem — falou, devolvendo a carta a Hagrid. — Vou mandar alguém levá-lo aos dois cofres. Grampo!**

**Grampo era outro duende. Depois que Hagrid enfiou todos os biscoitos de cachorro de volta nos bolsos, ele e Harry acompanharam Grampo a uma das portas que havia no saguão.**

**— O que é o você-sabe-o-quê no cofre setecentos e treze? — perguntou Harry.**

— Eu disse! — exclamou Alice, com um olhar satisfeito.

**— Não posso lhe contar — respondeu Hagrid misterioso. — Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que à vontade de lhe contar.**

— E agora Harry só vai ficar mais curioso — disse Remus, negando com a cabeça. Hagrid deveria saber melhor que falar isso na frente do filho de James e Lily...

**Grampo segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Harry, que esperara mais mármore, surpreendeu-se. Encontravam-se em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grampo assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. Eles embarcaram — Hagrid com alguma dificuldade — e partiram.**

**A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry tentou memorizar, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, em frente no entroncamento, direita, esquerda, mas era impossível.**

Todos ficaram impressionados. Harry era mais perceptivo que a maioria das pessoas.

**O vagonete barulhento parecia conhecer o caminho, porque Grampo não o estava dirigindo.**

**Os olhos de Harry ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinha-os bem abertos. Uma vez, ele pensou ter visto uma labareda no fim da passagem e se virou para conferir se era um dragão, mas foi tarde demais —**

— Não era um dragão — negou James para acalmar Lily, que parecia horrorizada com a idéia de seu filho perto de um dragão. — Apenas os cofres mais profundos são fortemente guardados.

**eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.**

**— Eu nunca sei — gritou Harry para Hagrid poder ouvi-lo — qual é a diferença entre uma estalagmite e uma estalacite.**

— Estalactite cresce do teto em direção ao solo e estalagmite cresce do solo em direção ao teto — respondeu Remus, fazendo James e Sirius revirarem os olhos. O Maroto lupino tinha a irritante mania de não deixar passar nenhuma pergunta.

**— Estalagmite tem um "m" — disse Hagrid. — E não me faça perguntas agora, acho que vou enjoar.**

**Ele realmente estava muito verde e quando o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, Hagrid saltou e precisou se apoiar na parede para os joelhos pararem de tremer.**

— Pobre Hagrid — simpatizou Alice. Ela também se sentia enjoada após viajar nos vagões.

**Grampo destrancou a porta. Saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry ficou sem respirar. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos****nuques********de bronze.**

James estalou a língua, revoltado.

— Por que mudaram o cofre? E por que Harry não recebeu tudo?

— Como assim não recebeu tudo? — perguntou Lily chocada. — Tem uma fortuna aí.

Potter pareceu envergonhado e Sirius respondeu por ele.

— James pertence a uma família antiga. Os cofres antigos são localizados mais profundamente no subsolo. — Sirius apontou o dedo em direção ao chão. — E esse cofre só tem dinheiro, não tem jóias ou as relíquias familiares.

Severus ficou irritado. O moleque havia recebido com onze anos mais dinheiro que a família dele teve durante a vida inteira, e Potter ainda estava insatisfeito.

— Dumbledore ou alguém deve ter feitos arranjos para Harry só receber tudo quando fizesse dezessete anos — Frank ponderou. — Ele deve ter ficado preocupado com toda a riqueza na mão de uma criança de onze anos.

— O que eu me pergunto — disse Lily, após assimilar que James era realmente rico enquanto ela achava que ele só era bem de vida — é porque não trocaram um pouco por dinheiro dos trouxas e enviaram para Harry. — Lily estava pensando no absurdo do seu filho usar as vestes velhas do Duda quando era dono de uma pequena fortuna.

— Mesmo que tenham mandando, você acha que Tuney usaria o dinheiro com Harry? — perguntou Snape, erguendo uma sobrancelha e fazendo Lily olhar para ele pela primeira vez durante o capítulo.

— Suponho que você tenha razão — respondeu Lily, desanimada. Snape reforçou sua anotação mental para ter uma conversa com Tuney. Não que ele gostasse de Harry, mas isso tinha feito Lily triste e ninguém tinha este direito.

**— É tudo seu — sorriu Hagrid.**

**Tudo de Harry — era inacreditável. Os Dursley com certeza não sabiam da existência daquilo ou teriam tirado tudo mais rápido do que uma piscadela. Quantas vezes tinham se queixado do quanto lhes custava criar Harry? E durante todo aquele tempo havia uma pequena fortuna que lhe pertencia, enterrada no subsolo de Londres.**

James deu um aperto suave na mão de Lily, simpatizando com o seu desânimo. Ele também estava triste que Harry tenha tido que viver assim.

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a guardar um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca.**

**— As moedas de ouro são****galeões********— explicou ele. — Dezessete****sicles********de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove****nuques********fazem um****sicle****, é bem simples. Certo, isto deverá ser suficiente para uns dois períodos letivos, guardaremos o resto bem guardado para você. — Hagrid virou-se para Grampo. — O cofre setecentos e treze agora, por favor, e será que podemos ir mais devagar?**

**— Só tem uma velocidade — falou Grampo.**

**Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas.**

**Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea e Harry debruçou-se para um lado para tentar ver o que havia no fundo, mas Hagrid gemeu e o puxou para trás pelo cangote.**

Lily usou a mão livre para dar um tapa no braço de James.

— Essa imprudência foi certamente herdada de você.

**O cofre setecentos e treze não tinha fechadura.**

**— Para trás — disse Grampo com ar de importância. Alisou a porta devagarinho com o seu dedo comprido e ela simplesmente se dissolveu. — Se alguém que não fosse um duende de****Gringotes****tentasse o mesmo, seria engolido pela porta e ficaria preso lá dentro — explicou Grampo.**

**— Com que freqüência você vem ver se tem alguém lá dentro? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Uma vez a cada dez anos — disse Grampo, com um sorriso maldoso.**

— É por isso que eu não gosto de duendes — comentou Lily. — Eles são sádicos.

**Devia haver alguma coisa realmente extraordinária nesse cofre de segurança máxima, Harry tinha certeza, e se curvou para frente pressuroso, esperando ver no mínimo jóias fabulosas — mas no primeiro momento achou que estava vazio. Depois notou um embrulhinho encardido no chão. Hagrid apanhou-o e o guardou muito bem no casaco. Harry tinha muita vontade de saber o que era, mas sentia que era melhor não perguntar.**

— Ele tem mais bom senso que a mãe— implicou Alice. — Duvido que Lily resistiria ao desejo de perguntar, ela odeia não saber das coisas.

— James não perguntaria — concedeu Remus, e vendo o olhar incrédulo geral, continuou: — Ele faria um plano para dar uma espiada dentro do pacote sem Hagrid perceber.

Todos riram, menos Snape, que voltou a ler.

**— Vamos, vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não fale no caminho de volta, é melhor eu ficar de boca fechada — recomendou Hagrid.**

**Depois de mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado, eles chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de****Gringotes****. Harry não sabia aonde correr primeiro agora que tinha uma saca cheia de dinheiro. Não precisava saber quantos galeões perfaziam uma libra para saber que estava carregando mais dinheiro do que jamais tivera na vida inteira — mais dinheiro até do que Duda jamais tivera.**

A maior parte da sala se animou. Era bom ver Harry sendo feliz, para variar.

**— Vamos comprar logo o seu uniforme — falou Hagrid, indicando com a cabeça a loja****_Madame Malkin_********—****_Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões_****.**

— Boa Hagrid, fazendo as comprar mais chatas primeiro — aprovou Sirius.

**— Escute aqui, Harry, você se importa se eu der uma corrida n'O Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de****Gringotes.********— Ele realmente parecia meio enjoado, por isso Harry entrou na loja Madame Malkin sozinho, um pouco nervoso.**

James suspirou. Era triste ver seu filho fazer as compras sozinho. Lily, que estava pensando a mesma coisa, aproximou-se mais de James no sofá **—** suas pernas encostando-se às dele **—** e apertou ainda mais sua mão. Ainda era estranho ter esse tipo de vínculo com James, mas era bom saber que ele se importava tanto com seu filho quanto ela.

Snape sentiu o movimento no sofá e franziu o cenho; não sabia como parar esta aproximação repentina entre ela e Potter.

**Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.**

**— Hogwarts, querido? — perguntou quando Harry começou a falar. — Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.**

— Isso é bom, talvez Harry faça um amigo — sorriu Lily.

**Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.**

**— Alô — cumprimentou o garoto. — Hogwarts também?**

**— É — confirmou Harry.**

**— Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas**

— Não entendo porque a mão dele estaria olhando as varinhas, se é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo — comentou Frank.

**— disse o garoto. Tinha uma voz de tédio, arrastada. — Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas.**

— Mudei de idéia, quero que Harry fique bem longe desse menino. — Lily voltou atrás.

**O garoto lhe lembrou muito o Duda.**

— Harry tem um bom jeito para julgar pessoas — aprovou James.

**—_ Você_ tem vassoura? — perguntou o garoto.**

**— Não.**

**— Sabe jogar Quadribol?**

**— Não — respondeu novamente Harry, perguntando-se que diabo seria esse tal de Quadribol.**

**— _Eu_ sei, meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que casa você vai ficar?**

— Ninguém sabe antes da seleção — Severus revirou os olhos, não gostando do garoto que parecia muito mimado.

**— Não — respondeu Harry, sentindo-se a cada minuto mais idiota.**

**— Bom, ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina,**

— Tinha quer ser um sonserino — cuspiu Sirius.

— Não sabemos onde ele vai ficar até ser selecionado — interveio Frank, para evitar uma briga.

**toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar na Lufa-Lufa, acho que eu saía da escola, você não?**

— Lufa-Lufa é muito melhor que Sonserina — defendeu Alice, indignada. James fez gestos de concordância.

Frank se perguntou como eles sobreviveram a sete livros sem brigar e Snape, sabendo que era minoria, resolveu ler ao invés de discutir, como todo bom sonserino.

**— Hum-hum — concordou Harry, desejando que pudesse responder algo um pouquinho mais interessante.**

**— Caramba, olha aquele homem! — falou o garoto de repente indicando com a cabeça a vitrine. Rubeus estava parado diante dela, rindo para Harry e apontando para dois grandes sorvetes para explicar que não podia entrar.**

**— É o Rubeus — disse Harry, contente por saber alguma coisa que o garoto não sabia. — Ele trabalha em Hogwarts.**

**— Ah, ouvi falar dele. É uma espécie de empregado, não é?**

— Seja quem for esse moleque, eu realmente não gosto dele — disse Alice, incomodada.

**— É o guarda-caça — explicou Harry. A cada segundo gostava menos do garoto.**

Sentimento que era compartilhado por todos na sala.

**— É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de _selvagem._ Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.**

— Argh! Esse menino precisa de uma lição. — Alice cruzou os braços. Ela gostava muito de Hagrid e não permitia que ninguém falasse mal do guarda caças.

**— Acho que ele é brilhante — retorquiu Harry com frieza.**

A maioria da sala acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

**— Acha, é? — disse o garoto com um leve desdém. — Por que é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão os seus pais?**

**— Estão mortos — respondeu Harry secamente. Não tinha muita vontade de alongar o assunto com esse garoto.**

**— Ah, lamento — disse o outro, sem parecer lamentar nada.**

Até mesmo Snape estava olhando feio para o livro. Como esse garoto ousava falar assim da morte de Lily?

**— Mas eram do nosso povo, não eram?**

— Um amante de puro-sangue, tudo que eu gostaria de ler sobre — comentou Sirius, com desdém.

**— Eram bruxos, se é isso que você está perguntando.**

**— Eu realmente acho que não deviam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e você? Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts até receberem a carta, imagine. Acho que deviam manter a coisa entre as famílias de bruxos. Por falar nisso, como é o seu sobrenome?**

— Diga a ele Harry, isso vai calar esse nojento — falou James com raiva.

**Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Madame Malkin anunciou:**

**— Terminei com você, querido. — E, Harry, nada frustrado com a desculpa para interromper a conversa com o garoto, pulou do banquinho para o chão.**

**— Bom, vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho — disse o garoto de voz arrastada.**

Todos na sala esperavam que não. Ninguém queria ouvir mais nada sobre esse garoto.

**Harry ficou muito quieto enquanto comia o sorvete que Hagrid trouxera (chocolate e amora com nozes picadas).**

Remus arregalou os olhos à menção de chocolate.

**— Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**— Nada — mentiu Harry.**

**Eles pararam para comprar pergaminho e penas. Harry se animou um pouco quando descobriu um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia. Quando saíram da loja, perguntou:**

**— Rubeus, o que é Quadribol?**

— Essa é uma pergunta importante — aprovou James, animado por seu filho estar a ponto de aprender sobre seu esporte preferido.

Snape fez uma careta. Tal pai tal filho.

**— Caramba, Harry, vivo me esquecendo que você não sabe quase nada. Raios, não saber o que é Quadribol!**

— Esse tipo de comentário não ajuda, Hagrid — reprovou Alice.

**— Não faça eu me sentir pior. — E contou a Hagrid sobre o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin.**

**—... e ele disse que nem deviam permitir a gente que pertence à família de trouxas...**

**— Você não pertence a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem você _é_... ele cresceu sabendo o seu nome se os pais dele forem bruxos. Você viu o pessoal n'O Caldeirão Furado. Em todo o caso, o que é que ele sabe das coisas, alguns dos melhores bruxos que já conheci vinham de uma longa linhagem de trouxas. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!**

— Muito bem dito, Lily é realmente espetacular — elogiou James fazendo a ruiva corar levemente e Severus fazer outra careta.

**— Então, o que é Quadribol.**

**— É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos trouxas. Todos praticam Quadribol. A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras.**

— Não, não é — negou James. Mas antes que ele pudesse explicar as regras, Snape retornou a leitura, aumentando a voz.

**— E o que são Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa?**

**— Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Lufa-Lufa só tem panacas, mas...**

— HAGRID! — gritou Alice, realmente chateada.

— Hagrid não disse que essa era a opinião dele, disse que era o que todos falavam. — Frank tentou apaziguar a namorada.

**— Aposto que estou na Lufa-Lufa — disse Harry deprimido.**

— Melhor Lufa-Lufa que Sonserina — disse James.

**— É melhor a Lufa-Lufa do que a Sonserina — sentenciou Hagrid, misterioso.**

James sorriu.

**— Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Sonserina.**

— Isso não é verdade — disse Alice sendo justa —, existiram bruxos das trevas em todas as casas.

— Mas você não pode negar que a grande maioria veio da Sonserina — rebateu Sirius.

Alice deu os ombros, não podendo argumentar com isso.

**Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.**

**— Vol... desculpe... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?**

**— Há muitos e muitos anos.**

Todos estremeceram com o pensamento.

**Eles compraram os livros escolares de Harry em uma loja chamada****Floreios e Borrões****, onde as prateleiras estavam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda; livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada. Até Duda, que nunca lia nada, teria ficado doído para pôr as mãos em alguns desses livros. Hagrid quase teve de arrastar Harry para longe do****_Pragas e Contrapragas_********(Encante os seus amigos e confunda os seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais) do Professor Vindicto Viridiano.**

**— Eu estava tentando descobrir como rogar uma praga para o Duda.**

Lily franziu o cenho, olhando para James.

— Ele consegue isso de você. — Lily não parecia estar com raiva e sim constatando um fato. James se sentia cada vez mais feliz, tudo parecia estar indo maravilhosamente bem.

Snape, por outro lado, estava cada vez mais chateado.

**— Não vou dizer que não é uma boa idéia, mas você não pode usar mágica no mundo dos trouxas a não ser em situações muito especiais — disse Hagrid. — De qualquer modo, você ainda não poderia lançar nenhuma dessas pragas, vai precisar de muito estudo antes de chegar a esse nível.**

— Não tenho certeza se isso é verdade — comentou Alice. — James lançou sua primeira azaração no trem.

Lily estreitou os olhos para James e Snape se animou vendo Potter em uma situação ruim.

— Foi por uma boa causa — Sirius interveio e Snape desanimou, outra história do "magnífico" Potter. — Nós ouvimos um barulho no corredor e saímos para checar. Encontramos um menino do quinto ano jogando um sapo pro alto enquanto uma menina chorosa tentava ter o sapo de volta — Sirius acenou para Alice com a cabeça —, então James ordenou o garoto que devolvesse o sapo. — Almofadinhas deu um sorriso, lembrando-se da cena. — Agora imagine a reação a reação de um quintanista sendo ameaçado por um garoto baixo e magricela do primeiro ano. — Lily sorriu lembrando como James era no primeiro ano. — Ele simplesmente riu, jogando o sapo novamente. Aí Pontas aqui — Sirius apontou para James —, lançou um _Locomotor Mortis,_ prendendo as pernas do garoto e pegando o sapo antes de cair no chão.

— Foi assim que vocês ficaram amigos? — perguntou Frank, que não conhecia essa história.

Ambos acenaram com a cabeça em concordância e sorriram.

— E é claro, James ficou famoso por ter enfeitiçado alguém do quinto ano e quebrado o recorde de detenção conseguida mais rapidamente — Remus riu.

— Mas eu convenci Minnie a não tirar pontos da Grifinória, visto que tecnicamente eu não pertencia a nenhuma casa quando enfeiticei o garoto.

Lily sorriu divertida ao imaginar um James de onze anos tendo esse argumento com a Profª. McGonagall. Snape voltou a ler, antes que começassem outra história sobre Potter.

**Hagrid não deixou Harry comprar um caldeirão de ouro maciço tampouco ("Diz estanho na sua lista"), mas compraram uma balança bonita para pesar os ingredientes das poções e um telescópio desmontável de latão. Visitaram a farmácia, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre.**

As meninas franziram o nariz, lembrando o cheiro. Mesmo Lily, que amava Poções, admitia que era desagradável.

**Havia no chão barricas de coisas viscosas, frascos com ervas, raízes secas e pós coloridos cobriam as paredes, feixes de penas, fieiras de dentes e garras retorcidas pendiam do teto. Enquanto Hagrid pedia ao homem atrás do balcão um conjunto de ingredientes básicos para preparar poções para Harry, o próprio Harry examinava chifres de prata de unicórnios, a vinte e um galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos faiscantes de besouros (cinco nuques********uma concha).**

Frank assobiou quando ouviu novamente o quanto os preços haviam subido.

**Ao saírem da farmácia, Hagrid verificou a lista de Harry mais uma vez.**

**— Só falta a varinha.**

Até mesmo Snape se animou com isso. Varinha era algo interessante de se ouvir.

**Ah é, e ainda não comprei o seu presente de aniversário. **

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar.**

— Isso é tão bom da parte de Hagrid — agradeceu Lily.

**— Você não precisa...**

**— Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para você. Não vai ser sapo, os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, todo mundo ia rir de você,**

Alice cruzou os braços. Na opinião dela os sapos nunca saíam de moda.

**e não gosto de gatos,**

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

**eles me fazem espirrar. Vou-lhe comprar uma coruja. Todos os garotos querem corujas, são muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.**

**Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do****Empório de Corujas****, que era escuro e cheio de ruídos e brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como jóias. Harry agora carregava uma grande gaiola com uma bela coruja branca como a neve, que dormia profundamente, a cabeça debaixo da asa.**

— Foi um presente muito bom da parte de Hagrid — aprovou Remus. — Corujas sempre são úteis.

**Ele não parava de agradecer, parecia até o Prof. Quirrell.**

— Não exagere, filhote — comentou Sirius.

— Não chame meu filho de filhote, faz ele parecer um cachorro — brigou Lily.

Sirius fez bico, não sabendo como responder sem entregar que era um animago ilegal, fazendo James e Remus caírem na gargalhada.

Snape revirou os olhos novamente. Estava fazendo muito isso desde que entrou na sala; esses meninos eram loucos.

**— Não tem do quê — respondia Hagrid rouco. — Acho que você nunca ganhou muitos presentes dos Dursley. Agora só falta Olivaras, a única loja de varinhas,****Olivaras****, e você precisa ter a melhor varinha do mundo.**

**Uma varinha mágica... era realmente o que Harry andara desejando.**

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, sabendo o quão ansiosos ficaram pelas suas próprias varinhas.

**A última loja era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam****_Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C._********Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada.**

**Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita em que Hagrid se sentou para esperar. Harry teve uma sensação esquisita como se tivesse entrado em uma biblioteca muito exclusiva; engoliu um monte de perguntas novas que tinham acabado de lhe ocorrer e ficou espiando os milhares de caixas estreitas arrumadas com cuidado até o teto. Por alguma razão, sentiu um arrepio na nuca.**

— Ele pode sentir a magia do local aos onze anos — comentou Frank, impressionado. E até mesmo Snape teve que concordar com isso.

**A própria poeira e o silêncio ali pareciam retinir com uma magia secreta.**

**— Boa tarde — disse uma voz suave. Harry se assustou. Hagrid devia ter-se assustado também, porque se ouviu um rangido alto e ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira alta e estreita.**

**Havia um velho parado diante deles, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.**

**— Alô — disse Harry sem jeito.**

**_—_********Ah, sim — disse o homem. — Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve. Harry Potter.****_—_********Não era uma pergunta. — Você tem os olhos de sua mãe.**

James sorriu para isso.

**Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.**

— É minha melhor matéria — concordou Lily.

— Achei que era Poções, Prof. Slughorn está sempre te elogiando — comentou Frank.

— Eu sou boa em Poções, mas prefiro Feitiços. — Lily deu os ombros.

**O Sr. Olivaras chegou mais perto de Harry. Harry desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados lhe davam um pouco de medo.**

**— Já o seu pai, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações.**

— Todos nós sabemos que você é bom em Transfiguração — disse Remus, antes mesmo de James abrir a boca —, não precisa comentar.

— Não era isso que eu ia comentar. — James fez beicinho em resposta.

**Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.**

**O Sr. Olivaras chegara tão perto que ele e Harry estavam quase encostando os narizes. Harry viu-se refletido naqueles olhos.**

**— E foi aí que...**

**O Sr. Olivaras tocou a cicatriz feita pelo relâmpago na testa de Harry com um dedo branco e longo.**

**— Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso — disse ele suavemente. — Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa. Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo...**

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então, para alívio de Harry, viu Hagrid.**

**— Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... Carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era?**

**— Era, sim senhor.**

**— Boa varinha, aquela. Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram? — disse o Sr. Olivaras, repentinamente sério.**

**— Hum... partiram, é verdade — disse Hagrid, arrastando os pés. — Mas ainda guardo os pedaços — acrescentou animado.**

**— Mas você não os usa? — perguntou o Sr. Olivaras severo.**

— Não, _imaginaaaa_ — disse Sirius, exagerando na voz, fazendo todos que eram amigos de Hagrid sorrirem.

**— Ah, não senhor — respondeu depressa Hagrid. Harry reparou que ele apertou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa com força ao responder.**

**— Hum — resmungou o Sr. Olivaras, lançando um olhar penetrante a Hagrid. — Bom, agora, Sr. Potter vamos ver. — E tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso. — Qual é o braço da varinha?**

**— Hum, bom, sou destro — respondeu Harry.**

**— Estique o braço. Isso. — Ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, disse: — Toda varinha Olivaras tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pêlos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo.**

Frank e Remus acenaram concordando, ambos tinham lido alguns livros sobre varinhas e suas propriedades.

**Harry de repente percebeu que a fita métrica, que o media entre as narinas, estava medindo sozinha.**

— Ele não tinha percebido antes? — perguntou Sirius, e Lily lhe deu um olhar mortal. Ela não gostava de Black implicando com seu filho

**O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.**

**— Já chega — falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão. — Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha e (sentindo-se bobo) fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.**

**— Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente.**

**Harry experimentou — mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão.**

— É realmente irritante quando ele faz isso — comentou Alice.

**— Não, não. Tome, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível. Vamos, vamos, experimente.**

**Harry experimentou. E experimentou. Não fazia idéia do que é que o Sr. Olivaras estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas experimentadas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas quanto mais varinhas o Sr. Olivaras tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecia ficar.**

— Isso é verdade — comentou James. — Quando eu experimentei a décima quinta varinha, parecia que ele ia explodir de felicidade.

A mesma coisa havia acontecido com Snape, mas ele não ia compartilhar qualquer informação pessoal com os Marotos.

**— Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em duvida, agora... é, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes.**

Os Marotos bateram palmas.

— Minha varinha colocou todas as caixas de volta nas prateleiras — comentou Remus, fazendo Sirius e James revirarem os olhos. Lupin era irritante de tão organizado.

— A minha disparou uma rajada azul que ricochetou nas paredes e saiu pela porta — disse Frank.

— E eu levantei a varinha e as caixas que estavam no chão começaram a dançar — falou Alice.

— A minha fez chover pétalas de diversas flores pela sala. — Foi a vez de Lily participar. Todos olharam meios impressionados, esse era um grande feitiço para começar com a varinha.

— Da minha varinha saiu uma grande nuvem negra de fumaça que levou dez minutos para sumir. Olivaras não ficou muito feliz — concluiu Sirius, arrancando algumas risadas.

— Bem — começou James parecendo um pouco envergonhado —, não foi realmente de propósito, sabe — Sirius e Remus, que já tinham ouvido a Sra. Potter contar esta história, estavam gargalhando —, mas eu fiquei tão feliz quando senti a ligação com a varinha que apontei para o Olivaras e o transformei num polvo.

Agora todos estavam gargalhando e até Snape tinha dificuldades para fingir que não era engraçado.

— Ainda sim, transfiguração humana como primeira magia da varinha é impressionante — parabenizou Frank.

E todos olharam pra Snape, esperando. Ele ia recomeçar a ler, mas o olhar de Lily mostrava que ela queria saber, então ele contou mais para benefício dela que dos outros.

— Eu apontei para uma estante e ela foi levantada do chão. — Snape disse de forma rápida, como se assim fosse mais fácil de compartilhar. E viu o brilho de entendimento nos olhos de Lily. Fora dali que surgira a idéia do _Levicorpus_. Sentindo-se um pouquinho mais feliz, Snape voltou a ler.

**Hagrid gritou entusiasmado e bateu palmas e o Sr. Olivaras exclamou:**

**— Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... que curioso... curiosíssimo... **

**Repôs a varinha de Harry na caixa e embrulhou-a em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:**

**— Curioso... curioso...**

Frank e Remus se entreolharam, querendo saber o que era curioso sobre a varinha.

**— O senhor me desculpe — disse Harry —, mas _o que_ é curioso? **

**O Sr. Olivaras encarou Harry com aqueles olhos claros.**

**— Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu a sua cicatriz.**

Todos pareciam chocados com a informação, principalmente James que não gostava da ideia de seu filho ter qualquer ligação com Voldemort.

**Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— E, tinha trinta e cinco centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como essas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se... Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter... Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes.**

Os Marotos, Lily, Alice e Frank fizeram uma careta para isso. Nada do que Voldemort tinha feito era algo que eles chamariam de "grande".

**Harry estremeceu. Não tinha muita certeza se gostava do Sr. Olivaras. Pagou sete galeões pela varinha e o Sr. Olivaras curvou-se à saída deles.**

**O sol de fim de tarde quase chegara ao horizonte quando Harry e Hagrid refizeram o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal, atravessar a parede e passar novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, agora vazio. Harry não disse uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela rua; nem ao menos reparou quantas pessoas se boquiabriam para eles no metrô, carregados que estavam com todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos, a coruja branca adormecida no colo de Harry. Subiram a escada rolante para a estação de Paddington; Harry só percebeu onde estavam quando Hagrid bateu em seu ombro.**

**— Temos tempo para comer alguma coisa antes do trem sair — falou.**

**Comprou um hambúrguer para Harry e se sentaram em bancos de plástico para comê-los. Harry não parava de olhar a toda volta. Por alguma razão tudo parecia tão estranho.**

— É porque você visitou o mundo mágico pela primeira vez — explicou Lily —, tudo parece normal demais depois disso.

**— Você está bem, Harry? Está muito calado — comentou Hagrid.**

**Harry não tinha muita certeza de poder explicar. Tivera o melhor aniversário de sua vida, porém... e mastigava o hambúrguer, tentando encontrar as palavras.**

**— Todo o mundo acha que sou especial **

— Você é especial, querido — disse Lily em tom maternal, e Sirius revirou os olhos.

**— disse finalmente. — Todas aquelas pessoas no Caldeirão Furado, o Prof. Quirrell, o Sr. Olivaras... mas eu não conheço nadinha de mágica. Como podem esperar grandes feitos de mim? Sou famoso e nem ao menos me lembro o porquê. Não sei o que aconteceu quando Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, na noite que meus pais morreram.**

— Ele está se sentindo pressionado — explicou Remus.

— Não se preocupe filho, você vai se sair bem — foi a vez de James acalmar o livro.

**Hagrid se debruçou sobre a mesa. Por trás da barba e das sobrancelhas desgrenhadas tinha um sorriso bondoso.**

**— Não se preocupe, Harry. Você vai aprender bem depressa. Todos começaram pelo começo em Hogwarts, você vai se dar bem. Seja você mesmo. Sei que é difícil. Você vai ser discriminado e isso é muito duro. Mas vai se divertir a valer em Hogwarts. Eu me diverti; e ainda me divirto, para dizer a verdade.**

Os Marotos acenaram concordando, eles realmente se divertiam em Hogwarts.

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a embarcar no trem que o levaria de volta aos Dursley, então lhe entregou um envelope.**

**— A sua passagem para Hogwarts. Primeiro de setembro, na estação de King's Cross, está tudo na passagem. Qualquer problema com os Dursley, me mande uma carta pela coruja, ela saberá onde me encontrar... Vejo você em breve, Harry.**

**O trem parou na estação. Harry queria ficar espiando Hagrid até ele desaparecer de vista; levantou-se, espremeu o nariz contra o vidro da janela, mas quando piscou os olhos Hagrid tinha desaparecido.**

— É a minha vez de ler — disse Frank, quando Snape fechou o livro.

— Eu acho que deveríamos dormir agora — começou Remus, e quando todos olharam discordando ele explicou: — Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas tivemos um dia cheio e os próximos capítulos serão sobre Hogwarts, então é a melhor hora para uma pausa.

Todos concordaram, embora Sirius e James o fizessem de má vontade. Houve um momento estranho quando todos se dirigiram para compartilhar o mesmo quarto. Alice, os Marotos e Snape estavam realmente incomodados em ser companheiros de quarto.

O quarto era em formato octogonal tendo uma cama em cada parede, formando uma espécie de círculo, e na última parede estava a porta. Aos pés de cada cama havia um pequeno baú. Frank, que tinha sido o primeiro a entrar no quarto, viu algumas vestes e alguns pijamas ao abrir o primeiro baú. Dumbledore tinha colocado tudo ali, sabendo que eles ficariam algum tempo na sala. Também tinha um kit fechado com escova de dente, sabonete e outros artigos de higiene pessoal. Alice, que tinha aberto o baú da próxima cama, puxou uma toalha amarela e preta. Frank percebeu que o baú tinha suas iniciais gravadas. Ele comentou isso para o grupo e cada um foi procurar sua cama.

A partir da porta a ordem das camas foi: Frank, Alice, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Severus e a porta novamente. Todos se sentiam estranhos com os companheiros de quarto, mas ninguém se sentia mais deslocado que Severus.

Foi decidido que as meninas tomariam banho primeiro e os outros garotos se sentaram na cama de Remus conversando sobre tudo que tinham aprendido com o livro. Severus sentou-se sozinho na própria cama, perguntando-se como conseguiria dormir perto dos Marotos. A chance de ser enfeitiçado enquanto dormia era muito alta para arriscar. Um a um os ocupantes da sala foram tomar banho, mas Snape não percebeu, perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Lily, que estava sentada na cama de Alice, notou Severus sozinho e imaginou que ele não se sentia a vontade com o arranjo para dormir. Apoiou uma mão na cabeça pensativa, quando James saiu do banho vestido uma camisa de mangas e calças de pijamas, que parecia ser a roupa de dormir padrão. O moreno caminhou em direção a Lily.

— Todos já foram, só falta ele. — James deu um aceno de cabeça em direção a Severus.

— Eu duvido que o Ranhoso tome banho — zombou Sirius, que tinha se aproximado para falar com James.

Lily avisou a Sev que era sua vez, e quando ele saiu do quarto ela reuniu os outros jovens.

— Vocês não podem ser legais com ele? — tentou Lily.

Sirius respondeu que não prontamente, sendo logo seguido por Alice, que nunca ia perdoar o que Severus disse pra Lily. Frank deu de ombros, indiferente; ele não gostava de Snape, mas não via sentido em atormentar o sonserino. Remus prometeu tentar, já que nunca tinha aprovado o comportamento dos seus amigos em relação à Snape. Lily ficou olhando para James, que tinha abaixado a cabeça e evitado responder.

— Sua resposta é não — acusou Lily. — Você não vai nem ao menos tentar. Achei que você tinha crescido. **—** E saiu para sentar na sua própria cama.

James olhou para os outros pedindo ajuda.

— Você precisa pensar nisso — começou Remus. — Se você pretende algo com Lily, terá que melhorar seu comportamento em relação à Snape.

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativo, e depois de poucos minutos foi atrás de Lily.

Sirius olhou para Remus, como se o lobisomem tivesse dito que Merlin era um aborto.

— Você não está seriamente sugerindo que Pontas vire amigo do Ranhoso — zombou Almofadinhas.

— Não foi isso que eu disse, mas se James quer ter uma chance real com Lily, precisa deixar Snape em paz.

— Como se _Snape_ fosse deixar _James_ em paz — se meteu Alice.

— Eu acho que Lily é justa — participou Frank. — Se Snape fizer algo para James ela vai defender James, mas o contrário também seria verdade.

Remus e Alice concordaram com isso, mas Sirius ainda estava revoltado.

— Eu vou guardar as costas de James, só por garantia.

James tinha parado em frente à cama de Lily, mas agora que chegara até ali, não sabia o que falar. Queria uma chance com Lily, mas prometer ser legal com Snape estava acima das suas possibilidades no momento.

Lily deve ter percebido que James estava parado em frente a ela, porque começou a falar:

— Você tem alguma idéia de como isso é difícil para mim? — Ela estava sentada, abraçando os joelhos, e James se sentou na ponta da cama. — Ele era meu melhor amigo. Sei que ninguém entende isso, mas Sev é uma boa pessoa no fundo. — James duvidava seriamente disso, mas não era o momento para comentar. — Mesmo sabendo que ele escolheu o caminho errado, não consigo parar de me importar com ele. Mesmo que _ele_ não se importe mais. — Lily levantou os olhos verdes brilhantes, como se estivesse segurando as lágrimas, e James quis mais que qualquer coisa no mundo tirar a dor que via nos olhos dela.

Após alguns momentos de silêncio, Lily continuou:

— Eu não entendo — Lily suspirou. — Sirius veio de uma família conhecida por ser próxima ao lado negro, mas vocês viraram amigos no trem. Você nem conhecia Severus e nunca lhe deu uma chance.

James ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder a isso. Era verdade, de uma certa forma. Sua antipatia por Snape fora imediata, mas Snape tinha feito muito para aumentá-la ao longo dos anos.

Ao não receber uma resposta, Lily continuou:

— Como você se sentiria se Sirius, Remus ou Peter mudassem de lado. Você deixaria de se importar? Simplesmente os riscaria da sua vida?

James desviou o olhar. Ele achava que nunca pararia de se importar com seus amigos, não importa o que acontecesse. Claro que nenhum deles era aprendiz de Comensal da Morte, o que tornava as coisas muito mais simples. Mas a tristeza de Lily era real, e ele se sentia triste por ela. Faria qualquer coisa pela felicidade da ruiva, e se isso significasse sem mais azarações ou apelidos para o Ranhoso, ele tentaria.

— Eu não posso prometer ser amigo dele — James chegou mais perto de Lily e levantou o queixo dela com os dedos, para olhá-la nos olhos —, mas para te fazer feliz, prometo deixá-lo em paz, desde que ele faça o mesmo por mim.

Lily encarou James. O moreno não entendia como Lily se sentia, porém por _ela_ James deixaria Snape em paz. A ruiva se lembrou que há pouco mais de um ano James tinha prometido isso em troca de sair com ela. Agora James prometia para fazê-la _feliz_. O maroto estava melhorando, isso era inegável. Embora ela preferisse que James fizesse isso por si mesmo e não por ela, não podia negar que ele estava tentando.

Lily se moveu mais perto de James e segurou a sua mão sobre a cama. O Maroto a olhava pensativo, como se estivesse imaginando o que poderia ele poderia fazer para animá-la, e algo no coração da garota derreteu. Apesar de tudo de errado que Potter tinha feito, ele sempre tinha se importando com Lily. Num impulso, a jovem deu um breve beijo em sua bochecha e levantou da cama para falar com Sev.

— Obrigada — Lily sussurrou no ouvido de James, antes de sair.

Pontas andou até cair na própria cama, levando a mão à bochecha, como se não acreditasse no que havia acontecido. Sirius e Remus foram até a cama de James, perturbar o amigo, mas Alice estreitou os olhos ao ver onde Lily se dirigia; se Snape magoasse sua amiga mais uma vez, ela iria fazer o sonserino se arrepender de ter nascido.

Snape tinha voltado do banho de mal humor. Vira Lily e Potter sentados na mesma cama conversando. Observou quando o moreno se aproximou da ruiva e quando James levantou o queixo dela com os dedos, mas nada foi pior do que ver o que Lily tinha feito. Ele se sentia traído, triste, arrasado, como se um dementador tivesse acabado de entrar na sala. E Lily vinha na sua direção sorrindo. Como ela poderia sorrir depois de uma traição dessas?

— Frank, Remus e James vão te deixar em paz. Alice vai continuar o tratamento atual, mas Black foi irredutível — disse Lily, mas Snape não tinha escutado nada depois de "James".

— Quer dizer que você finalmente concordou em sair com ele em troca da minha paz mental? Poderia ter feito isso no quinto ano e me poupado um monte de problemas. — Severus não sabia por que estava dizendo isso, só queria fazê-la entender o quanto o havia machucado. Mas no momento que essas palavras deixaram sua boca, o garoto se arrependeu. O olhar de Lily tinha o mesmo brilho do quinto ano, quando ele a chamara de sangue-ruim, a mesma dor e mágoa refletida nas orbes verdes. E Snape tinha jurado a si mesmo nunca mais causar esse tipo de dor na ruiva.

— Eu nunca faria isso — Lily disse, magoada. — Achei que você me conhecia melhor que isso, contudo seu ódio por James parece ser mais importante que todo o resto.

Lily levantou-se e Snape se sentiu pior. Quando ele tinha começado a ser o vilão? No quinto ano por culpa de Potter ele a chamara pelo nome imperdoável, agora novamente por culpa do Potter ele havia magoado Lily.

A menina que ocupava seus pensamentos falou em voz alta:

— Eu acho que todos deveriam me entregar as suas varinhas, apenas no caso de alguém ser _sonâmbulo_ e enfeitiçar ao outro enquanto dorme. — Sirius resmungou, era justamente o que ele pretendia fazer.

Lily andou até a cama de Frank, pegando a varinha dele, e repetindo o mesmo sem problemas, até chegar à cama de Sirius.

— Eu vou entregar minha varinha depois que ele entregar a dele. — Sirius apontou para Snape.

— Eu disse _todos_, e isso inclui Severus também, é claro.

Sirius deu a varinha a contragosto. Lily passou pela cama de James, que entregou sem reclamar, e foi em direção a Snape estendendo a mão.

— Eu estou fazendo isso por você — ela disse em voz baixa, para que o resto da sala não escutasse —, para que você possa ter paz durante a noite.

Severus entregou a varinha sem dizer nada. Tinha perdido as palavras. Mesmo decepcionada, Lily se preocupava. Abriu a boca para pedir desculpas, mas a ruiva já tinha ido para a própria cama.

Não muito tempo depois os roncos começaram a ser ouvidos no quarto, mas Severus passou um longo tempo pensando na menina da cama ao lado antes de se render ao sono.

...

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo, animados com a idéia de Harry chegar a Hogwarts. James foi o primeiro a pular da cama; anos de treino de quadribol acostumaram-no a despertar cedo. Alice acordou logo depois, sendo seguida por Lily, Frank, Remus e Sirius, que não gostava de acordar cedo e só parou de resmungar quando viu a mesa de café da manhã pronta.

Severus só levantou após a última pessoa ter saído do quarto. Ele tinha pensado muito na noite anterior e chegara a uma conclusão. Não era estúpido para deixar Potter estragar novamente sua amizade com Lily, portanto iria se comportar tanto quanto Potter se comportasse. Mais cedo ou mais tarde o Maroto faria algo que desagradasse Lily. Potter sempre agia de forma mais idiota quando a ruiva estava por perto... Era apenas questão de tempo e, enquanto isso, Severus pediria desculpas a Lily. Só esperava que ela aceitasse suas desculpas desta vez.

Snape saiu do quarto e viu Lily sentada à mesa de café, conversando com James. Parecia que toda vez que queria falar com a ruiva, ela estava com Potter. Severus trincou os dentes. Não podia pensar assim, foi isso que começou essa confusão em primeiro lugar. Respirando fundo, andou até o lugar vazio ao lado de Lily.

— Bom dia — Severus disse ao se sentar, e Lily virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, parecendo surpresa. — Você tinha razão ontem, eu lhe devo desculpas. — Cada palavra tinha custado um esforço enorme, mas valeu a pena só pelo sorriso que Lily deu em resposta. E a sensação de ter feito o correto, só aumentou quando ela se inclinou para dar lhe dar um abraço rápido.

— Estou tão orgulhosa de você — Lily sussurrou, antes de se afastar.

Severus olhou para Potter. Ele queria ver o sorriso de James sumir após presenciar o abraço, mas para sua surpresa James não parecia chateado ou com raiva. O Maroto olhava para Lily pensativo e sorriu feliz quando ela se virou sorrindo. Snape estreitou os olhos, pensando em qual seria o plano de Potter dessa vez.

James retribuiu o sorriso de Lily, feliz por vê-la feliz. Não tinha gostado do fato dela ter abraçado Snape, até admitia para si mesmo ter tido ciúmes. Todavia, depois de presenciar a tristeza dela à noite, tudo com que Pontas se importava era que a ruiva fosse feliz. O Maroto não se lembrava de quando a felicidade de Lily tinha se tornado mais importante que a sua própria, mas nesse momento ele sentia que era capaz de qualquer coisa só para mantê-la sorrindo. E se Snape a machucasse de novo, bem, digamos que ele tinha planos para garantir que o sonserino se arrependeria profundamente caso isso acontecesse.

Lily levantou sorrindo, e empurrou as pessoas para o sofá. O dia tinha começado de forma maravilhosa e ela se sentia quase bêbada de felicidade. De alguma forma tinha uma nova chance na sua amizade com Sev, e ela e James estavam se entendendo maravilhosamente bem. Seu filho ia para Hogwarts, longe dos Dursley. O dia prometia ser maravilhoso.

Sirius e Remus foram os últimos a sentarem no sofá. O lobisomem tinha tentando explicar ao amigo porque James estava agindo assim, porém Sirius não entendia a complexidade do amor de Pontas por Lily. Isso mesmo, _amor_, porque depois de ontem ele não tinha dúvidas e a manhã de hoje só tinha confirmado tudo. O rapaz de cabelos cor de areia tinha ouvido a conversa entre Pontas e a ruiva ontem, com sua audição aumentada devido à parte lupina. James estava crescendo; Remus se sentia orgulhoso com um pai com seu filho. Pontas era uma pessoa maravilhosa e parecia estar começando a mostrar esse lado para Lily, finalmente.

Sirius se sentou emburrado; Evans era uma má influência para seu amigo. Por que Pontas deveria deixar o Ranhoso em paz se Snape nunca tinha deixado James em paz? Severus tinha os perseguido e atormentado por anos, tinha perturbado tanto que havia descoberto o segredo de Remus. Essa não era uma boa linha de raciocínio, lembrava-o de coisas que ele preferia esquecer. No meio desses pensamentos, Sirius percebeu que Lily tinha se sentado muito mais perto de James que ontem, de forma que seus braços se esbarrariam caso James se mexesse. E mesmo sem compreender o que Pontas vira da ruiva, Sirius não pôde deixar de ser feliz pelo seu amigo. E estava disposto a azarar o Snape por dois por quanto tempo fosse necessário para que o cervo animago fosse feliz com a garota de quem ele _gostava._

Enquanto Frank abria o livro, Alice fez questão de dar um olhar mortal para Snape. Se ele machucasse Lily novamente, tinha certeza que ele iria pagar, e ela se ocuparia pessoalmente disso. Para tirar o olhar mortal de Alice em direção ao sonserino, Frank abriu o livro e leu o próximo titulo:

**— "Capítulo Seis:****O Embarque na Plataforma Nove e Meia."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo revisado por Mrs. Mandy Black<em>**


	7. O Embarque na Plataforma Nove e Meia

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história da Pedra Filosofal. Tudo isso pertence à grandiosa J. K. Rowling. - Se James Potter me pertencesse ele estaria muito ocupado comigo e Harry não existiria ;)**

**A / N: Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Ufa, consegui terminar o capitulo hoje. Mesmo com o universo conspirando contra mim. Sinto muito pessoal, mas é quase impossível postar dois capítulos num dia. Mas deixem muitas reviews que eu darei um capitulo por dia para vocês. ;)**

**Eu simplesmente amo as reviews, me divertem tanto *.***

**_M. Alice Lovegood:_**** Eu também amo Alice e Frank, E Sirius, e Lily, e *suspira apaixonadamente* James. Alias eu só não amo o Snape, mas estou fazendo um esforço. Eu não tenho outras projetos, eu tinha uma fic antiga chamada "A Festa Surpresa" na qual os marotos faziam uma festa pro Dumbledore, só que meu HD queimou e eu perdi uma boa parte da fic que já estava pronta e desisti. (E agora eu não gosto mais do Dumbledore). Eu tenho planos pra depois que terminar os sete livros fazer Harry visitar um cofre dos Potter com vários objetos e ao tocar cada um ser transportado para uma memoria dos pais. Mas não escrevi nada ainda, é só uma ideia. Fico feliz que você goste da fic, suas reviews me deixam feliz xD**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Enquanto Frank abria o livro, Alice fez questão de dar um mortal para Snape. Se ele machucasse Lily novamente Alice tinha certeza que Snape iria pagar, ela se ocuparia pessoalmente disso. Para tirar o olhar mortal de Alice em direção a Snape. Frank abriu o livro e leu o próximo titulo: <strong>Capítulo Seis: O Embarque na Plataforma Nove e Meia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Harry finalmente vai deixar os Dursley. — comentou Lily confiante que a vida de Harry seria melhor a partir de agora.<p>

**O último mês de Harry na casa dos Dursley não foi nada divertido. **

— E alguma vez foi divertido? — indagou Sirius.

**É verdade que Duda agora estava tão apavorado com Harry que não queria nem ficar no mesmo aposento com ele, e tia Petúnia e tio Válter não trancaram Harry no armário nem o obrigaram a fazer nada, tampouco gritaram com ele, na verdade, sequer falaram com ele.**

— Isso é uma melhoria do tratamento habitual. — falou Alice.

— Mas vai se tornar deprimente após algum tempo — completou James.

Severus se mexeu na cadeira incomodado, ele não gostava quando percebia semelhanças entre a infância dele e de Harry.

** Meio aterrorizados, meio furiosos, agiam como se a cadeira em que Harry se sentasse estivesse vazia.**

**Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um progresso, tornou-se um tanto deprimente depois de algum tempo.**

Lily deu um suspiro triste.

**H****arry ficava em seu quarto, com a nova coruja por companhia.**

**Decidira chamá-la Edwiges, um nome que encontrara na História da Magia. Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes. Deitava-se na cama e lia até tarde da noite.**

Sirius fingiu um olhar chocado.

— Eu não acredito que o filho de James, _meu_ afilhado ache os livros da escola interessante, — Almofadinhas estava gesticulando muito para mostrar seu ponto — Mas isso não é o pior, Harry fica acordado até tarde para _ler_. — o tom sugeria que Harry havia cometido um crime.

— Não há nada errado em ler. — defendeu Frank.

— E eu cansei de acordar de madrugada e encontrar o Sr. Almofadinhas e o Sr. Pontas fazendo o dever escondido. — entregou Remus — Porque seria um crime contra a imagem de ambos serem pegos com um livro na mão.

— Mas é Historia da Magia! — gemeu James — Se fosse transfiguração, ou feitiços até mesmo poções. Mas meu filho lendo isso fere meu coração — O moreno levou as mãos ao peito retirando uma adaga imaginaria. Fazendo os marotos, Lily e Alice rirem e Frank sorrindo continuou a ler.

** Edwiges voava para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Era uma sorte que tia Petúnia não aparecesse mais para passar o aspirador de pó, porque Edwiges não parava de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto.**

— Que pena. Tuney seria tão feliz ao encontrar ratos mortos. — disse Severus sarcasticamente em voz baixa apenas para Lily ouvir, conseguindo um sorriso da ruiva.

**T****o****da noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Harry riscava mais um dia no pedaço de papel que pregara na parede, para contar os dias que faltavam até primeiro de setembro.**

Sirius e Severus concordaram com a cabeça, ambos faziam isso. Quando perceberam que estavam fazendo o mesmo os gestos cruzaram os braços e olharam para o outro lado causando uma gargalhada geral.

**No último dia de agosto ele achou melhor falar com os tios sobre a ida à estação no dia seguinte, por isso desceu à sala de estar onde eles estavam assistindo a um programa de auditório na televisão. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e Duda deu um berro e saiu correndo da sala.**

— Dudoquinha está com medo do Harry malvadão. — zombou Alice numa voz fina arrancando mais algumas risadas.

**— Hum... Tio Válter?**

**Tio Válter resmungou para indicar que estava escutando.**

**— Hum... Preciso estar amanhã na estação para... Embarcar para Hogwarts. Tio Válter resmungou outra vez.**

**— Será que o senhor podia me dar uma carona? Resmungo. Harry supôs que quisesse dizer sim.**

— Por que ele só resmunga? — perguntou Frank parando de ler.

— Porque ele é tão burro que se esqueceu como falar — respondeu James.

**— Muito obrigado.**

Lily sorriu, independente da criação de Tuney seu filho parecia bem educado.

**E já ia voltando para cima quando tio Válter falou de verdade.**

— Que pena, ele lembrou. — James fingiu um beicinho.

**— Que modo engraçado de ir para a escola de magia, de trem. Os tapetes mágicos furaram todos?**

— Tapetes mágicos funcionam mesmo furados, a magia de levitação é feita diretamente nos fios, de modo que cada fio flutue de forma independente. — corrigiu Remus.

— E tapetes são classificados como artefatos mágicos pelo Registro de Objetos Enfeitiçáveis Proscritos, não podendo mais ser utilizados — complementou Frank.

— E eu tenho certeza que Valter Dursley tem um vasto conhecimento sobre tapetes voadores — Severus revirou os olhos. Frank deu os ombros e voltou a ler.

**H****arry não respondeu.**

**— Onde fica essa escola afinal?**

— Escócia. — respondeu Remus prontamente. — Existem feitiços que impossibilitam saber a localização exata, mas de acordo com estudos feitos...

— Nós sabemos, Aluado. — cortou Sirius.

**— Não sei — disse Harry pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Tirou do bolso o bilhete de passagem que Hagrid lhe dera.**

**— Vou tomar o trem na plataforma 9 e ½ às onze horas — leu. A tia e o tio arregalam os olhos.**

**— Plataforma o quê?**

— Não se finja de idiota Tuney! Você sabe exatamente onde é a plataforma. Você acompanhou meus pais no meu primeiro ano. — reclamou Lily indignada.

— Eu duvido que ela esteja se fazendo de idiota. — começou James — Isso vem a ela naturalmente.

**— Nove e meia.**

**— Não diga bobagens — repreendeu tio Válter — Não existe plataforma nove e meia.**

Lily estalou a língua e cruzou os braços com raiva da irmã.

**— Está no meu bilhete.**

**— Loucos — disse tio Válter — de pedra, todos eles. Você vai ver. É só esperar.**

**Está bem, levaremos você até a estação. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir a Londres amanhã ou nem me daria ao trabalho.**

— Isso é verdade? — perguntou James pensando como Harry iria para a estação nos próximos anos.

Lily mordeu os lábios, preocupada. Ela não tinha pensado niddo.

— Não. Tuney sabe que se ele não for à escola, alguma _aberração_ iria à sua casa saber de Harry. — surpreendentemente Severus respondeu, ele não gostava de ver Lily preocupada.

**— Por que o senhor vai a Londres? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a conversa cordial.**

**— Vamos levar Duda ao hospital — rosnou tio Válter — Precisamos mandar cortar aquele rabo vermelho antes de mandá-lo para Smeltings.**

Varias gargalhadas ecoaram pela sala com a lembrança.

— Não corte o rabo, combina perfeitamente com ele. — opinou Sirius,

**H****arry acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte e estava demasiado excitado e nervoso para voltar a dormir.**

— Eu também me senti assim. — concordou Lily e todos concordaram com a cabeça.

— Eu duvido que Peter tenha se sentido assim. — cochichou Sirius para Remus sabendo o quanto o rato gostava de dormir.

**Levantou-se e vestiu o jeans porque não queria entrar na estação com as vestes de bruxo, mudaria de roupa no trem.**

— Sabia decisão. — concordou Sirius — Minha _querida_ mamãe que se recusa à sequer pensar em usar roupa trouxa, nós levou a estação com vestes de bruxos — disse Sirius se referindo a si mesmo e seu irmão — chamamos tanta atenção que um senhor esqueceu de segurar o carrinho com as malas que escapou e acertou em cheio a minha mãe.

**V****e****r****ificou novamente a lista de Hogwarts para se certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava, viu se Edwiges estava bem trancada na gaiola e então ficou andando pelo quarto à espera que os Dursley se levantassem.**

— Ele está realmente ansioso. — comentou Frank.

— Você também estaria se vivesse com os Dursley — respondeu Sirius. Ele conhecia o sentimento de querer ir para longe da família.

**D****u****as horas mais tarde, a mala enorme e pesada de Harry fora colocada no carro dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia convencera Duda a se sentar ao lado do primo e eles partiram.**

— Harry malvadão vai jogar Dudoquinha pela janela do carro. — disse Alice novamente com a voz fina e irritante.

**Chegaram à estação de King's Cross às 10:30h. Válter jogou a mala de Harry num carrinho e empurrou-o até a estação, com um gesto curiosamente bondoso até tio Válter parar diante das plataformas com um sorriso maldoso.**

— Eu não gosto disso. — falou James dando um olhar mortal para o livro. Lily fazia exatamente a mesma coisa.

**— Bom, aqui estamos, moleque. Plataforma nove, plataforma dez. A sua plataforma devia estar aí no meio, mas parece que ainda não a construíram, não é mesmo.**

— Onde está aquele pergaminho adorável que os meninos estavam anotando as vinganças? — pediu Lily numa voz falsamente doce, James relutantemente entregou o dele sem entender — Eu só quero acrescentar algumas ideias. — terminou Lily começando a escrever no pergaminho

**Ele tinha razão, é claro. Havia um grande número nove de plástico no alto de uma plataforma e um grande número dez no alto da plataforma seguinte, mas no meio, não havia nada.**

**— Tenha um bom período letivo — disse tio Válter com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso. E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada.**

**H****arry se virou e viu o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo,**

Lily continuou escrevendo com raiva, mas por dentro ela se sentia triste. Como a irmã poderia fazer isso com o próprio sobrinho.

Severus viu a tristeza da ruiva e disse baixinho:

— Isso não aconteceu ainda, pode ser mudado.

Mas Lily não sorriu. Ela não imaginava que Tuney guardava tanto rancor a ponto de descontar tudo numa criança inocente.

James que entendeu melhor a expressão da ruiva, segurou uma das mão oferecendo apoio, ele sabia que nada que dissesse poderia alegrar Lily naquele momento, então ele ia compartilhar a tristeza dela para tornar mais fácil que a ruiva suportasse.

Severus estreitou os olhos, frustrado. Desde quando Potter estava sempre um passo a frente dele quando se tratava de Lily?

**H****arry sentiu a boca seca. Que diabo iria fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa da Edwiges. Teria que perguntar a alguém.**

— Suponho que é uma boa ideia, desde que ele pergunte a um bruxo. — concedeu Remus.

**P****a****r****o****u um guarda que ia passando, mas não mencionou a plataforma nove e meia.**

— Fez muito bem, o guarda acharia que era uma piada. — falou Lily

**O guarda nunca ouvira falar em Hogwarts e quando Harry não soube lhe dizer em que parte do país a escola ficava, ele começou a mostrar aborrecimento, como se Harry estivesse se fazendo de burro de propósito. Desesperado, Harry perguntou pelo trem que partia às onze horas, mas o guarda disse que não havia nenhum. Ao fim, o guarda se afastou, resmungando contra pessoas que o faziam perder tempo. Harry tentou por tudo no mundo não entrar em pânico. Pelo grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e ele não tinha idéia de como ia fazer isso, estava perdido no meio da estação com uma mala que mal podia levantar, o bolso cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e uma corujona.**

**H****agrid devia ter esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntou-se se deveria tirar a varinha da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez.**

— Essa é uma má ideia. — começou Sirius — Ou talvez não, talvez algum bruxo se pergunte o que diabos você esta fazendo e te ajude.

— As ideias de Sirius sempre são assim? — pediu Lily. Remus concordou com a cabeça. — Meus pêsames.

— Desde quando eu sou _Sirius_. — pediu o moreno de olhos cinza.

— No momento que disse que Harry era _seu_ afilhado. É estranho chamar o padrinho do meu filho pelo sobrenome. — Lily deu os ombros.

James abriu um sorriso imenso. Um das suas preocupações era o relacionamento de Lily com Sirius. Enquanto Lily gritava com o moreno de óculos o tempo todo, ela geralmente ignorava completamente a existência de Sirius. Ele não sabia o que havia mudado a opinião de Lily, mas não iria questionar.

Severus por outro lado estava tentado se enfeitiçar com a própria varinha. Lily ficar amiga de Black era demais para suportar. Ele deveria ter colado chiclete na varinha de Morgana para merecer tal castigo.

**Naquele instante um grupo de pessoas passou as suas costas e ele entreouviu algumas palavras que diziam..**

**— ... Cheio de trouxas, é claro...**

O grupo na sala se animou, era nitidamente alguém bruxo e Harry poderia ter ajuda,

**H****arry deu meia-volta. Era uma mulher gorda que falava com quatro meninos, todos de cabelos cor de fogo. Cada um deles estava empurrando à frente uma mala como a de Harry e levavam uma coruja. O coração aos saltos, Harry os seguiu empurrando o carrinho. Eles pararam e ele também, bem próximo para ouvir o que diziam.**

— Escutando a conversa alheia... Sinto que Harry tem um lado maroto escondido. — elogiou Sirius.

Lily olhou para os três marotos horrorizada enquanto Alice caia na gargalhada da expressão da ruiva.

**— Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? — perguntou a mãe dos meninos.**

**— Nove e meia — ouviu-se a voz fina de uma menininha, também de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando a mão da mulher.**

**— Mamãe, não posso ir...**

— Que doce. — comentou Alice e Lily concordou. Os meninos reviraram os olhos.

**— Você ainda não tem idade, Gina, agora fique quieta. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.**

**O que parecia o menino mais velho marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez. Harry observou-o, tomando o cuidado de não piscar para não perder nada, mas assim que o menino chegou à linha divisória entre as duas plataformas, um grande grupo de turistas invadiu a plataforma à frente dele e quando uma mochila acabou de passar, o menino havia desaparecido.**

— Apenas peça ajuda, Harry. — incentivou Lily — Não sei que problemas os homens tem para pedir informação — concluiu ganhando olhares malignos de todos os rapazes na sala.

**— Fred , você agora — mandou a mulher gorda.**

**— Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge — retrucou o menino. — Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?**

— Oh! Gêmeos! — Sirius bateu palmas.

— Eu garanto que esse é o Fred — comentou James — e eles apenas querem perturbar sua mãe.

— E como você sabe disso? — perguntou Frank.

— Soa como algo que esses dois fariam. — respondeu Remus.

**— Desculpe, Jorge, querido.**

**— É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred — disse o menino, e foi. **

Sirius e James trocaram sorrisos, tanta confusão pode ser causada quando você tem um irmão gêmeo.

**O irmão gêmeo gritou para ele se apressar, e ele deve ter atendido, porque um segundo depois, sumiu, mas como fizera aquilo?**

**Agora o terceiro irmão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para a barreira, estava quase lá e, então, de repente, não estava mais em parte alguma.**

**E foi só.**

**— Com licença — dirigiu-se Harry à mulher gorda.**

Lily sorriu. Harry era tão doce.

**— Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Rony é novo também. Ela apontou o último filho, o mais moço. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido.**

— Isso é bom, Harry pode fazer um amigo. — James se animou.

**— É — respondeu Harry, — A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...**

**— Como chegar à plataforma? — disse ela com bondade, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.**

**— Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony.**

Lily agradeceu silenciosamente a mulher desconhecida, por ter sido boa com seu filho.

**— Hum... Ok.**

**E Harry virou o carrinho e encarou a barreira. Parecia muito sólida.**

**Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez o empurravam. Harry apressou o passo. Ia bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar, curvando-se para o caminho ele desatou a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar, o carrinho estava descontrolado, ele estava a um passo de distância, fechou os olhos se preparando para a colisão..**

— Harry é realmente otimista. — observou Sirius sarcasticamente.

— Você também seria pessimista após viver dez anos com os Dursley — defendeu Lily 

**E ela não aconteceu... Ele continuou correndo. Abriu os olhos.**

**Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava "_Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas". _Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres "_P__lataforma 9 e ½". _Conseguira.**

**A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas.**

**O****s primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. Harry, empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago. Passou por um garoto de rosto redondo que estava dizendo:**

**— Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez.**

Frank, James, Lily e Remus sorriram para Alice, cada um deles já tinha se envolvido numa "caça ao sapo". Já que Alice costumava esquecer onde tinha deixado o anfíbio pela ultima vez.

**— Ah, Neville — ele ouviu a senhora suspirar.**

**Um garoto com cabelos rastafari estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.**

**— Deixe a gente espiar, _Lino, _vamos.**

**O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda.**

James e Sirius sorriram animados pensando em toda diversão com a coisa na caixa e mesmo Remus lutou contra um sorriso.

**H****arry continuou andando pela aglomeração até que encontrou um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro pôs Edwiges para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção à porta do trem. Tentou erguê-la pelos degraus acima, mas mal conseguiu suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixou-a cair dolorosamente em cima do pé.**

Severus estremeceu, tinha acontecido muitas vezes com ele em todos os anos de guardar a bagagem sozinho.

**— Quer uma ajuda? — Era um dos gêmeos ruivos que ele seguira para atravessar a barreira.**

**— Por favor — Harry ofegou.**

**— Fred! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!**

**Com a ajuda dos gêmeos a mala de Harry, finalmente foi colocada a um canto do compartimento.**

**— Obrigado — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.**

**— Que é isso — perguntou de repente um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry.**

**— Caramba — disse o outro gêmeo. — Você é...?**

**— Ele é — disse o outro gêmeo. — Não é? — acrescentou para Harry.**

**— O quê? — indagou Harry.**

**_— Harry Potter — _****disseram os gêmeos em coro.**

**_— Ah, _****e****le — disse Harry — Quero dizer, é, sou.**

— Harry é lento até para reconhecer o próprio nome — brincou Sirius sendo acertado por duas almofadas jogadas pelos pais do garoto.

— A próxima vez que você implicar com meu filho — ameaçou Lily — Eu vou te dar um novo corte de cabelo.

Sirius levou a mão aos seus cabelos. A doce ruiva não iria fazer isso com ele.

**O****s dois garotos olharam boquiabertos e Harry sentiu que estava corando. Então, para seu alivio, ouviram uma voz pela porta aberta do trem.**

**— Fred? Jorge? Vocês estão ai?**

**— Estamos indo, mamãe.**

**Dando uma última espiada em Harry, os gêmeos saltaram para fora do trem. Harry sentou-se à janela onde, meio escondido, podia observar a família de cabelos ruivos na plataforma e ouvir o que diziam.**

— Definitivamente um maroto. — aprovou James. E Lily balançou a cabeça. Ela seria mãe de um maroto. Merlin a ajude.

**A mãe tinha acabado de puxar o lenço.**

**— Rony, você está com uma crosta no nariz.**

— Oh, Ron está com uma coisa no nariz. — zombou Sirius.

— Você não reclama quando minha mãe faz isso com você. — revidou James. E para a surpresa geral Sirius corou.

**O menino mais novo tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar aponta do nariz dele.**

**— Mamãe, sai para lá — Desvencilhou-se.**

**— Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? — caçoou um dos gêmeos.**

**— Cale a boca — disse Rony.**

**— Onde está o Percy? — perguntou a mãe.**

**— Está vindo aí.**

**O garoto mais velho vinha vindo. Já vestira as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts e Harry reparou que tinha um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra _"M"_.**

— Argh! Um monitor. — disse Sirius.

— Não há nada errado em ser um monitor. — defendeu Frank. — Remus, Lily e eu somos monitores.

— Exatamente por isso. — retrucou Sirius, sendo alvo de mais três almofadas.

**— Não posso demorar, mãe — falou ele. — Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...**

**— Ah, você é monitor, Percy? — perguntou um dos gêmeos, com ar de grande surpresa. — Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos idéia.**

**— Espere ai, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa — disse o outro gêmeo. — Uma vez...**

**— Ou duas..**

**— Um minuto...**

**— O verão todo.**

— Eu realmente gosto deles. — elogiou James.

**— Ah, calem a boca — disse Percy, o monitor.**

**— Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? — disse um dos gêmeos.**

**— Porque é monitor — disse a mãe com carinho — Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo — mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.**

**Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora. Então. Virou-se para os gêmeos.**

**— Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... Vocês explodiram um banheiro ou...**

Remus negou com a cabeça.

— Nunca de ideia a um maroto, nem mesmo de brincadeira.

**— Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.**

— Eu explodi um banheiro. — disse Sirius orgulhosamente — e não foi qualquer banheiro. Foi o banheiro dos monitores.

— Eu quero saber por quê? — perguntou Alice. Remus gemeu e James caiu na gargalhada.

— Quando eu fui nomeado capitão do time de quadribol e ganhei acesso ao banheiro dos monitores — James contou — Sirius ficou com ciúmes porque Remus e eu tínhamos um banheiro especial.

— Não fiquei com ciúmes — resmungou Sirius.

— Tanto faz — continuou James — Então Almofadinhas pensou que era uma boa ideia explodir o banheiro para que ninguém mais pudesse usar. — Pontas prendeu o riso — Só que ele fez isso quando a Monitora-Chefe estava tomando banho. Ela ficou tão aborrecida que transformou o cabelo dele em rosa por duas semanas. Além de encarregar as piores detenções para o resto do ano.

Todos sorriram menos Snape que revirou os olhos.

**— Mas é uma grande idéia, obrigado, mamãe.**

**— Não tem graça. E cuidem do Rony.**

— Tenho certeza que eles vão cuidar muito do irmão — zombou Snape;

**— Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.**

**— Cale a boca — mandou Rony outra vez. Já era quase tão alto quanto os gêmeos e seu nariz continuava vermelho onde a mãe o esfregara.**

**— Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem? Harry recuou o corpo rápido para que eles não o vissem olhando.**

**— Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?**

**— Quem?**

**_— Harry Potter!_**

**H****arry ouviu a vozinha da garotinha.**

**— Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor...**

— Oh! Harry tem uma fã. — implicou Sirius.

**— Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não e um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?**

**— Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.**

**— Coitadinho. Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma.**

James e Lily suspiraram ao pensar novamente em seu filho sozinho.

**— Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era o Você-Sabe-Quem? De repente a mãe ficou muito séria.**

**— Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.**

Lily sorriu agradecida a mulher, ela estava preocupada como todos reagiriam ao seu filho na escola.

**— Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa. Ouviu-se um apito.**

**— Depressa! — disse a mãe, e os três garotos subiram no trem.**

**Debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e a irmãzinha começou a chorar.**

**— Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.**

**— Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.**

— Eu me pergunto se eles realmente fizeram. — comentou Remus.

— Não sei, mas é uma boa coisa para tentar. — disse Sirius e trocou um olhar malicioso com James.

**— Jorge!**

**— Estou só brincando, mamãe.**

Remus negou com a cabeça, duvidando.

**O trem começou a andar. Harry viu a mãe dos garotos acenando e a irmã, meio risonha, meio chorosa, correndo para acompanhar o trem até ele ganhar velocidade e ela ficar para trás acenando.**

Lily e Alice se olharam sorrindo. Essa menina era fofa.

**H****arry observou a menina e a mãe desaparecerem quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela.**

**H****arry sentiu uma grande excitação. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas tinha de ser melhor do que o lugar que estava deixando para trás.**

Todos concordaram.

**A porta da cabine se abriu e o ruivinho mais moço entrou.**

**— Tem alguém sentado aqui? — perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry — O resto do trem está cheio.**

— Talvez Harry faça seu primeiro amigo. — James se animou e sorriu para Sirius. Eles tinham feito amizade no trem.

**H****arry respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se sentou. Olhou para Harry e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado. Harry reparou que ele ainda tinha uma mancha preta no nariz.**

**— Oi, Rony, Os gêmeos estavam de volta.**

**— Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula **

**g****i****g****ante.**

— Por que nós nunca fizemos isso? — perguntou Sirius.

Lily gemeu. Esse livro estava dando ideias perigosas para os marotos.

**— Certo — resmungou Rony.**

**— Harry — disse o outro gêmeo —, nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e Jorge Weasley. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.**

**— Tchau — disseram Harry e Rony_. _Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.**

**— Você é Harry Potter mesmo? — Rony deixou escapar. Harry confirmou com a cabeça.**

— Não, ele é apenas outro garoto comum uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa — comentou Severus sarcasticamente.

**— Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e você tem mesmo... Sabe...**

**Apontou para a testa de Harry. Harry afastou a franja para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio. Rony olhou.**

**— Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?**

— Achei que a mãe havia proibido de perguntar. — mencionou Frank.

— A mãe disse aos gêmeos para não perguntar. — contestou James — Não deu nenhuma ordem diretamente ao Ron.

— Esse argumento funciona com a sua mãe? —perguntou Alice sorrindo.

James bagunçou o cabelo como resposta.

**— Foi, mas não me lembro.**

**— De nada? — perguntou Rony ansioso.**

**— Bom... Lembro de muita luz verde, mas nada mais.**

Lily apertou o braço de James a lembrança que seu filho tinha sido atacado quando bebê.

**— Uau! — Ele ficou parado uns minutos olhando para Harry, depois, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, olhou depressa para fora da janela outra vez.**

— Realmente discreto. — brincou Remus.

**— Todos na sua família são bruxos? — perguntou Harry que achava Rony tão interessante quanto Rony o achava.**

**— Hum... São, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é contador, mas ninguém nunca fala nele.**

— Por que ninguém fala dele? — perguntou Lily revoltada. — Só porque é um aborto não significa que não é da família.

— Talvez eles não sejam próximos. Ou talvez não há muito o que falar. — Alice tentou acalmar a amiga. Mas Lily bufou.

**— Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas.**

**O****s Weasley aparentemente eram uma dessas antigas famílias de bruxos de que o menino pálido no Beco Diagonal falara.**

Frank, Alice, James e Sirius riram. E Frank explicou para beneficio dos outros.

— Os Weasley são o extremo oposto do menino do Beco Diagonal. São conhecidos entre as famílias antigas por serem os maiores traidores de sangue que existem.

**— Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são?**

**— Horríveis... Bom_, _nem todos. Mas minha tia e meu tio e meu primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.**

**— Cinco. — Por alguma razão, ele pareceu triste. **

— Wow! — exclamou Sirius surpreso. — Isso é um monte de tempo fazendo...

— Sirius! — cortou Alice que não queria imaginar o fim da frase.

— Tenho certeza que eles não estavam fazendo um monte de Sirius...

Mas foi silenciado por um feitiço de Lily.

— O feitiço vai se desgastar em alguns minutos. Mas se você continuar com esses comentários vou te silenciar até o fim do capitulo. — ameaçou Lily.

**— Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts. Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Gui e Carlinhos já terminaram a escola. Gui foi chefe dos monitores e Carlinhos foi capitão do time de Quadribol. Agora Percy é monitor. Fred e Jorge fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro. **

— Eu vejo que ele tem problemas de alto estima. — Frank balançou a cabeça. — Deve ser difícil se destacar tendo tantos irmãos.

**E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Gui, a varinha velha de Carlinhos e o rato velho do Percy..**

— E a varinha do irmão não vai ajudar. — concordou Remus sabendo que a varinha escolhida para o bruxo é sempre melhor que uma emprestada.

**R****on****y meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um rato cinzento e gordo que estava dormindo.**

**— O nome dele é Perebas e ele é inútil, quase nunca acorda.**

— Parece um rato que temos no dormitório. — comentou James e os outros marotos sorriram em resposta.

— Vocês tem um rato? — comentou Alice fazendo uma careta. Ela não gostava de ratos.

— É o bicho de estimação de Peter. —mentiu Remus.

**P****e****rc****y ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam ter...quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Perebas.**

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Parecia estar achando que falara demais, porque voltou a olhar para fora pela janela.**

**H****arry não achava nada de mais que alguém não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma coruja. Afinal, ele nunca tivera dinheiro algum na vida até um mês atrás, e disse isso ao Rony, e disse também o que sentira quando usava as roupas velhas de Duda e jamais ganhara um presente de aniversário decente. Isto pareceu animar Rony um pouco.**

— Isso é tão bom de Harry. — disse Lily orgulhosa de como o filho se comportara.

Severus franziu o cenho pensativo, esse garoto começava a lembrar de Lily e Snape não queria ver as qualidades de Lily num filho de Potter.

**— ... E até Rúbeo me contar, eu não sabia o que era ser bruxo nem quem eram meus pais nem o Voldemort.**

— Aposto que isso vai choca-lo. — comentou James.

**R****on****y ficou pasmo.**

**— Que foi?**

**_— _****V****o****c****ê disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! — exclamou Rony parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e impressionado — Eu achava que de todas as pessoas você...**

**— Não estou tentando ser corajoso nem nada dizendo o nome dele. É que nunca soube que não se podia dizer.**

— Não tem nenhum sentido em ter medo de um nome. —contradisse Frank.

**Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender... Aposto — acrescentou, pondo pela primeira vez em palavras algo que o andava preocupando muito ultimamente — Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe.**

— Tenho certeza que você vai ser sair bem. — disse Lily olhando para livro. Ela lamentava cada pequena coisa que eles não puderam fazer com seu filho. Se as coisas tivesse sido diferentes a ruiva tinha certeza que ela e James teriam ensinado muitas coisas a ele durante a sua infância. Lily podia ver ela e James discutindo se deveriam ensinar Feitiços ou Transfiguração primeiro a Harry. Ela ensinaria poções e James daria aulas de vôo. Então ela percebeu que estava olhando para o moreno de óculos enquanto imaginava uma vida em família e corou desviando o olhar.

**— Não vai ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de trouxas e aprende bem depressa.**

— Sua mãe é o exemplo disso. — comentou James sorrindo para a ruiva — Foi a melhor do nosso ano.

Lily corou ao modo que James se referiu a ela, logo depois de imaginar uma família com ele.

Snape estava cada vez mais frustrado, ele não entendia o comportamento de Lily. Aquele era Potter afinal de contas.

— Lily não foi a melhor do nosso ano. — comentou Sirius cuja voz tinha voltado. — Nós três — apontando para James e Lily — Tivemos as mesmas notas.

Frank resolveu voltar a ler antes que surgisse uma briga.

**Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo.**

**P****o****r volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:**

**— Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?**

**H****arry, que não tomara café da manhã ergueu-se de um salto, mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas outra vez e ele murmurou que trouxera sanduíches. Harry foi até o corredor.**

**Nunca tivera dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora que seus bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estava disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar, mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas. Tinha feijoezinhos de todos os sabores, balas de goma, chicles de bola, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz e várias outras coisas estranhas que Harry nunca vira na sua vida.**

**Não querendo perder nada, ele comprou uma de cada e pagou à mulher onze _sicles _de prata e sete _nuques._**

**R****on****y arregalou os olhos quando Harry trouxe tudo para a cabine e despejou no assento vazio.**

**— Que fome, hein?**

— Espero que ele compartilhe. — Lily comentou.

— Tenho certeza que ele vai — tranquilizou James. Lily percebeu que Sirius e Alice sorriram a isso, mas antes que ela pudesse perguntar Frank voltou a ler.

**— Morrendo de fome — respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora. Rony tirara um embrulho encaroçado e abriu-o. Havia quatro sanduíches dentro. Abriu um e disse:**

**— Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.**

**— Troco com você por um desses — propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne. — Tome...**

— Ele fez isso melhor que você — Alice olhou para James sorrindo.

— Sim — concordou Sirius — Você veio com metade do carrinho nos braços, jogou na mesa e disse "O que vocês estão esperando. Acham que eu vou comer tudo sozinho?"

— E no segundo ano. Pontas deu a desculpa que estava cheio demais e não conseguia comer mais. Então não devíamos desperdiçar. — contou Remus.

— E no terceiro ano, disse que o balanço do trem te impedia de comer mais e que era um crime deixar estragar. — continuou Alice.

— E no quarto ano, James disse que havia perdido uma aposta e devia comprar o doce preferido de todos. — foi a vez de Frank participar.

— E no quinto ano, Pontas disse que compartilhar doces no trem dava sorte nos NOMs. — Remus acrescentou

— E no sexto ano, meu amigo aqui disse que tinha comprado tudo pra uma certa ruiva, mas ela tinha recusado e não deveríamos desperdiçar os doces.

Lily abriu a boca para comentar que as meninas tinham aceitado os doces que James oferecera quando O moreno abriu a boca.

— E no sétimo ano vão todos ficar sem doces. — Pontas disse sem olhar para ninguém.

A ruiva olhou para ele e percebeu que ele estava envergonhado. Ela nunca teria imaginado ver James Potter com vergonha. Era tão fofo o que ele tinha feito pelos amigos. Arrumando desculpas para que eles não se sentissem mal em receber os doces.

— Fico feliz que Harry tenha herdado isso de você. — Lily comentou.

James piscou, seus olhos se abriram como se tivesse visto um dementador dançando a _marcarena_ ou algo tão improvável como isso. Depois seus olhos começaram a brilhar muito, como se estivessem refletindo toda a luz da sala. Seus lábios começaram a se curvar lentamente, como se qualquer movimento brusco fosse acabar com um sonho que era bom demais para acreditar.

Lily ficou sem palavras para essa reação, parecia que ela tinha feito o dia de James com apenas uma frase. Ela tinha sido tão ruim com ele antes? Pela primeira vez ela sentiu-se um pouco mal por tudo que disse dele durante os anos, James não era perfeito. Mas era uma pessoa no fundo e ela sempre tinha negado até mesmo a chance de uma conversa. Isso a fazia uma pessoa má? James ainda estava sorrindo na direção dela. Mas era um sorriso tímido, quase sonhador. Lily sorriu de leve em resposta e o sorriso de James aumentou. Merlin! Ela realmente devia tratar melhor o rapaz.

Severus ficava cada vez mais emburrado, ele sabia que Lily veria nessa historia a generosidade de Potter. Mas Snape era mais esperto que isso. Ele via como Potter queria mostrar aos seus amigos como tinha dinheiro. Apenas foi muito espero para esfregar diretamente na cara deles. Será que apenas ele conseguia ver através da faixada que Potter estava mostrando? Foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela voz de Frank que voltara a ler.

**— Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo — acrescentou depressa. — Você sabe, somos cinco.**

**— Come... Coma um pastelão — disse Harry, que nunca tivera nada para dividir com alguém antes, aliás, nem ninguém com quem dividir. Era uma sensação gostosa, sentar-se ali com Rony, acabar com todas as tortas e bolos de Harry (os sanduíches ficaram esquecidos).**

Lily entendeu James melhor nesse momento. Ele também não tivera com quem dividir as coisas por um longo tempo. Podia imaginar por que ele se esforçava em fazer isso quando podia. Pela primeira vez ela pegou a mão de Potter não para impedir de lançar um feitiço, como teria sido ano passado. Ou porque estava nervosa com algo que tinha acontecido no livro. E sim porque ela queria fazer, mostrar que sabia o que ele sentia e estava orgulhosa disso.

Severus se afundou no sofá. Potter Jr. era tão exibido como o pai, compartilhando só para mostrar que tem. A única pessoa que já compartilhara algo com Snape era Lily. Mas isso era diferente. A ruiva fazia isso porque era uma boa pessoa e conhecia a vida do seu amigo. Motivos nobres completamente o oposto de Potter.

**— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry a Rony, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate. — Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? — Estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.**

**— Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando a _Agripa._**

**— O quê?**

**— Claro que você não sabe, os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho a _Agripa _nem o _Ptolomeu._**

— Eu tenho os dois. — comentou Remus orgulhosamente, ele amava chocolate — Depois que Sirius me deu a _Laverne de Montmorency _nas férias. Só me falta _Mopsus_ para completar a coleção.

— E depois disso você não terá motivos para comprar Sapos de Chocolate — comentou Sirius fazendo Remus olhar horrorizado e a maioria da sala sorrir antes de Frank continuar lendo.

**H****arry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha. Era a cara de um homem. Usava óculos de meia-lua, tinha um nariz comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçantes cor de prata, barba e bigode. Sob o retrato havia o nome _Alvo Dumbledore._**

— Foi minha primeira figurinha também. — comentou James.

**— Então este é Dumbledore! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar um sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro a Agripa. Obrigado.**

**H****arry virou o verso da figurinha e leu:**

**_A_****_l_****_vo Dumbledore, atualmente diretor Hogwarts._**

**_C_****_o_****_nsiderado por muitos o maior bruxo dos tempos modernos. Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão e por desenvolver um trabalho em alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel. O Professor Dumbledore gosta de música de câmara e boliche._**

**H****arry virou de novo o cartão e viu, para seu espanto, que o rosto de**

**D****u****mbledore havia desaparecido.**

**— Ele desapareceu!**

— E ele deveria fazer o que? Ficar parado todo o dia? — perguntou Alice que era puro sangue e não conhecia coisas trouxas.

— As fotografias trouxas ficam paradas na mesma posição sempre. — comentou Sirius e vendo o olhar de Alice continuou — Eu fiz estudo dos trouxas e arrumei um monte de fotografias que irritariam minha amada mãe e colei com feitiço permanente no meu quarto.

James e Remus sorriram sabendo exatamente quais eram as fotos, eles tinham ajudado a escolher. Lily abriu a boca para perguntar que tipo de fotografia, mas o sorriso no rosto dos meninos disse que era melhor ela não saber.

**— Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a _Morgana _outra vez e já tenho umas seis... Você quer? Pode começar a colecionar.**

**O****s olhos de Rony se desviaram para a pilha de sapos de chocolate que continuavam fechados.**

**— Sirva-se — disse Harry. — Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.**

**— Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? — Rony parecia surpreso. — Que coisa esquisita!**

Frank e Alice concordaram com a cabeça.

**H****arry arregalou os olhos quando Dumbledore voltou para a figurinha e lhe deu um sorrisinho. Rony estava mais interessado em comer os sapos do que em olhar os bruxos e bruxas famosas, mas Harry não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Logo não tinha só Dumbledore e _Morgana_, como também _Hengisto _de _Woodcroft, Alberico Grunnion_, _Circe, Paraceko e Merlim_. Por fim ele despregou os olhos da druida _Cliodna _que estava coçando o nariz, para abrir o saquinho de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.**

— Eu odeio esses. — comentou Lily que sempre tivera uma péssima sorte com os sabores.

— São os meus preferidos — contradisse Sirius.

— Claro, você poderia comer uma barata e achar gostoso. — brincou James.

— Tem feijãozinho sabor barata? — perguntou Sirius curioso — nunca provei.

Se recuperando do choque sobre o que Sirius era capaz de comer Frank voltou a ler.

**— Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí — alertou Rony. — Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer TODOS OS SABORES. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também. Espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de _bicho-papão _uma vez.**

**R****on****y apanhou uma balinha verde, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.**

**— Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.**

— Não é tão ruim. — Sirius vez beicinho.

**Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Harry tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e chegou a reunir coragem para morder a ponta de uma bala cinzenta meio gozada que Rony não queria pegar, e que era pimenta.**

Ao menos seu filho tinha mais sorte que ela com sabores, pensou Lily.

**O****s campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde- escuros.**

**O****uv****iram uma batida à porta da cabine e o menino de rosto redondo, por quem Harry passara na plataforma 9 e ½, entrou. Parecia choroso.**

**— Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo? Quando os dois sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.**

**— Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!**

— Esse garoto me lembra de Alice — comentou James — Só que o sapo dela não foge, ela que simplesmente não lembra onde deixou.

Alice mostrou a língua.

**— Ele vai aparecer — consolou Harry.**

Lily sorriu. Seu filho era uma boa criança. Só Merlin sabia como, depois de ter sido criado por Tuney.

**— Vai — disse o menino infeliz. — Se você vir ele... E saiu.**

**— Não sei por que ele está tão chateado — disse Rony. — Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse. **

— Isso não é algo bom de dizer. — comentou Frank que sabia do amor da namorada por Sapos e não gostava que ninguém falasse mal de algo que Alice gostava.

— Ele estava apenas sendo sincero. — respondeu Sirius ganhando um olhar feio de Frank.

**M****as, trouxe Perebas, por isso nem posso falar nada.**

**O rato continuava a tirar sua soneca no colo de Rony.**

**— Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença — disse Rony desgostoso. — Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhe mostrar. Olhe...**

**R****e****mexeu na mala e tirou uma varinha muito gasta. Estava lascada em alguns pontos e havia uma coisa branca brilhando na ponta.**

**— O pêlo do unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...**

— Essa varinha não vai ajuda-lo a ser bom nas aulas praticas. — comentou Remus.

**Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. O menino sem o sapo estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota em sua companhia. Ela já estava usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts.**

**— Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.**

**Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes.**

— Eu amo as descrições desse livro. — disse Alice sorrindo.

**— Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo — respondeu Rony, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele.**

**— Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver. Sentou-se. Rony pareceu desconcertado.**

— Intrometida. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Hum... Está bem. Pigarreou.**

**— Sol margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro. **

Todos na sala caíram na gargalhada. Até mesmo os lábios de Snape se curvaram num sorriso.

— Aposto que foi George que ensinou o feitiço a Ron. — desafiou James.

— Isso é mais a cara de Fred. — contradisse Sirius.

— Como vocês podem disser isso? Eles mal apareceram nos livros. —. disse Frank.

— Nunca duvide desses dois quando se trata de pregar peças — explicou Remus — e eu concordo com James, foi George.

— Fred. — disse Alice apoiando Sirius.

— Não pode ter sido alguns dos outros irmãos? — perguntou Lily e todos olharam chocados. — Esqueça — ela fez um gesto para Frank voltar a ler.

**Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.**

**— Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — perguntou a menina. — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?**

**Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa.**

Frank teve que parar para recuperar o folego.

— Nem mesmo você, querido — disse Alice para Frank — sabia todos os livros de cor no primeiro ano.

Frank fez biquinho.

Lily olhou chocada para menina, ela tinha se esforçado muito para aprender tudo sobre o mundo bruxo antes do primeiro dia de aula, mas não ao ponto de saber todos os livros de cor.

Remus pareceu interessado, qualquer pessoa que gostasse de ler tinha um ponto na lista dele.

Severus zombou internamente. Saber palavras de cor não fazia de você um bom bruxo. Era mais do que simplesmente decorar.

James e Sirius deram os ombros. Eles se lembravam do que estava no livro se precisasse, mas nunca se preocuparam em decorar nada. Ambos eram naturalmente inteligentes.

**H****arry olhou para Rony e sentiu um grande alivio ao ver, por sua cara espantada, que ele não aprendera todos os livros de cor tampouco.**

**— Sou Rony Weasley.**

**— Harry Potter.**

**— Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na _História _da _magia moderna _e em _Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e _em _Grandes acontecimentos do século XX._**

— Harry está nos livros? — perguntou James surpreso com essa informação.

— Isso é obvio, visto que estamos lendo um. — retrucou Severus sarcasticamente mas James apenas ignorou.

**— Estou? — admirou-se Harry sentindo-se confuso.**

**— Nossa, você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo — disse Hermione. — já sabem em que casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na Grifinória, me parece a melhor,**

— É a melhor! — Os quatro grifinórios concordaram.

**o****uv****i dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a Corvinal não seja muito ruim..**

— Corvinal é uma casa excelente — defendeu Frank.

**E****m todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.**

**E foi-se embora, levando o menino sem sapo.**

— Nem um pouco mandona. — zombou Sirius.

**— Seja qual for a minha casa, espero que ela não esteja lá — comentou Rony e jogou a varinha de volta na mala. — Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.**

— Eu disse que era George. — James sorriu vitorioso juntamente com Remus, Sirius e Alice fizeram careta.

**— Em que casa estão os seus irmãos? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Grifinória. — A tristeza parecia estar se apoderando dele outra vez. — Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina.**

— Você parece ser uma boa pessoa. Não vai ser posto na Sonserina. — disse Sirius.

— Sirius! Não importa a casa que ele vá. Todas são boas. — defendeu Lily sabendo que Snape tinha orgulho de ir para Sonserina.

**— É a casa em que Vol... Quero dizer Você-Sabe-Quem esteve?**

**— É. — E afundou novamente no assento, parecendo deprimido.**

**— Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Perebas ficaram um pouquinho mais claras — disse Harry, tentando distrair o pensamento de Rony das casas.**

Lily sorriu. Ela sabia que sorria sempre que Harry fazia uma coisa boa. mas não poderia se impedir. Seu filho era uma criança maravilhosa.

**— Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?**

**H****arry estava imaginando o que fazia um bruxo depois que terminava a escola.**

**— Carlinhos está na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui está na África fazendo um serviço para o _Gringotes. _**

— Ótimas profissões — aprovou Frank. 

******V****o****c****ê soube o que aconteceu com o _Gringotes_? _O Profeta Diário _só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os trouxas você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.**

**H****arry arregalou os olhos.**

Movimento imitado por todos na sala. Frank começou a ler rapidamente. Isso era uma grande noticia.

**— Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles?**

**— Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos.**

Todos se sentiram um pouco assustado agora. Parecia o tipo de coisa que Voldemort faria.

**P****apai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar _Gringotes, _mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa.**

**H****arry repassou as noticias mentalmente. Estava começando a sentir um arrepio de medo toda vez que Você-Sabe-Quem era mencionado. Supunha que isso fazia parte do ingresso no mundo da magia, mas tinha sido muito mais confortável dizer Voldemort sem se preocupar.**

— Você não deve ter medo de um nome. — comentou Lily.

**— Qual é o seu time de Quadribol — perguntou Rony.**

**— Hum... Não conheço nenhum — confessou Harry.**

James deu um suspiro triste. E abaixou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele não tinha ensinado seu filho a subir numa vassoura. Não tinha levado a jogos. Não tinha explicado sobre os times.

Remus olhou para James percebendo o quanto isso devia ser difícil para o amigo. Ele tinha um filho que não conhecia nada sobre ele, e o próprio James não pode participar da vida do filho. O lobo olhou para Sirius que tinha um brilho de determinação em olhos mostrando que faria qualquer coisa para James não ter que sentir o que estava sentido nesse momento.

**— O quê? — Rony parecia pasmo. — Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo**

**— E saiu explicando tudo sobre as quatro bolas e as posições dos sete jogadores, descreveu jogos famosos a que fora com os irmãos e a vassoura que gostaria de comprar se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mostrando a Harry as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, o menino sem sapo, nem Hermione Granger.**

— Merlin o abençoe. — resmungou Sirius.

**T****r****ê****s garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de _Madame Malkin_. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal.**

Sirius gemeu. Ele preferia a menina mandona.

**— É verdade? — perguntou — Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?**

— Agora que você sabe quem é, tem interesse em falar com ele. Hunf. — Lily revirou os olhos.

**— Sou — respondeu Harry. Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.**

**— Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle — apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry — E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.**

Os marotos abafaram uma risada.

— Merlin livre a família Black de por um nome normal nas crianças. — zombou Sirius.

— Esse garoto é um Black? — perguntou Frank.

— Minha família esta fazendo arranjos para minha prima Cissy se casar com Lúcios Malfoy. Imagino que seja o filho deles. — respondeu Sirius.

— Pobre mulher. — compadeceu Alice.

**R****on****y tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha. Malfoy olhou para ele.**

**— Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar.**

— Eu definitivamente quero enfeitiçar esse garoto. — rosnou Alice.

**— Virou-se para Harry — Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.**

— Harry não precisa desse tipo de ajuda. — comentou Remus

**Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou.**

Lily aprovou com a cabeça.

**— Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado. — disse com frieza.**

— Esse é meu menino. — disse James orgulhoso.

** Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.**

— Sinto o cheiro de uma inimizade chegando. — Sirius esfregou as mãos.

**— Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry. — disse lentamente. — A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Rúbeo e vai acabar se contaminando.**

Frank teve que parar de ler devido aos berros xingando o garoto. Sirius, Remus e Alice tinham se levantando quando Malfoy mencionou os pais de Harry. Lily e James ficaramm indignados quando o nome de Rúbeo apareceu. Frank estava tendo dificuldades em não odiar o menino. E ele se dava bem com a maior parte das pessoas. E mesmo Severus estava com raiva do menino por tomar a morte de Lily levianamente.

**H****arry e Rony se levantaram. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.**

**— Repete isso.**

**— Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? — Draco caçoou.**

**— A não ser que você se retire agora — disse Harry com uma coragem maior do que sentia, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.**

James conseguiu sorrir a isso. Seu filho dava todos os sinais de ser um grifinório.

**— Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa. Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.**

**P****e****r****eb****as, o rato, estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle.**

— É por isso que eu amo ratos! — comentou Sirius.

**C****r****abbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.**

Sirius revirou os olhos, ele não gostava dessa garota.

**— Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Perebas pela cauda.**

— Não é da sua conta. — resmungou o rapaz de olhos cinzas.

**— Acho que apagaram ele — disse Rony a Harry. E examinou Perebas mais atentamente. — Não... Não acredito... Ele voltou a dormir.**

**E dormira mesmo.**

**— Você já conhecia Draco Malfoy?**

**H****arry contou o encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.**

**— Já ouvi falar na família dele — disse Rony sombrio. — Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinha sido enfeitiçado. **

Todos que conheciam os Malfoy duvidaram disso.

**P****apai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas. — E virou-se para Hermione. — Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você.**

**— É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!**

— Acho que ela se sente sozinha — comentou Alice com pena da menina. Ela parecia ter dificuldades para fazer amigos.

**— Perebas andou brigando, nós não — disse Rony, fazendo cara zangada. — Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar.**

— Ele não tem nenhum tato. — reprovou Lily.

**— Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores — disse Hermione em tom choroso. — E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?**

— Como ela pretende fazer amigos sendo insuportável desse jeito? — perguntou Sirius e as meninas lhe deram um olhar feio.

**R****on****y amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou. Harry espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. Ele e Rony tiraram os paletós e puseram as vestes longas e pretas. A de Rony estava um pouco curta, dava para ver as calças. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.**

**— Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.**

**O estômago de Harry revirou de nervoso e ele reparou que Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas. Os dois encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores.**

Todos estavam animados para que Harry chegasse a Hogwarts.

**O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Harry estremeceu ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida.**

**— Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem Harry?**

**O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.**

— Você tem que amar Hagrid. — comentou Alice.

**— Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?**

**Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali.**

**Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.**

Alice simpatizou com o menino.

**— Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo. — Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro —, logo depois dessa curva.**

**O****uv****iu-se um ooooh muito alto.**

— Todos tem a mesma reação. — comentou Frank sorrindo.

— Esses dois não. — disse Remus apontando para os amigos morenos. — Eles provavelmente pensaram em como explodir algo tão grande ou qualquer coisa nessa linha.

Os morenos em questão sorriram.

**O caminho estreito se abrira de repente ate a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.**

**— Só quatro em cada barco! — gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem. Harry e Rony foram seguidos até o barco por Neville e Hermione.**

— Essa menina está em todo lugar. — reclamou Sirius.

**— Todos acomodados? — gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si. — Então... VAMOS!**

**E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.**

**— Abaixem as cabeças! — berrou Hagrid **

— Eu gostaria de ter ouvido esse aviso. — resmungou James.

**q****u****ando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.**

**— Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? — perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.**

**— Trevo! — gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.**

Alice sorriu feliz por Neville achar o sapo, ela não sabia porque mas gostava desse menino.

**Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo.**

**Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno da enorme porta de carvalho.**

**— Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?**

**H****agrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.**

— Vou beber um pouco de agua antes de ler. — anunciou Alice se levantando.

Lily aproveitou a oportunidade de falar com Severus que havia ficado em silencio na maior parte do capitulo.

— O que esta te incomodando? — pediu a ruiva.

Severus pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder:

— Eu não entendo porque estou lendo esse livro junto com vocês. — Snape tinha um sentimento incomodo que algo ruim aconteceria, ele não podia explicar. Quanto mais ele pensava em Harry e o comparava com o pai, pior ficava o sentimento.

— É sobre a vida do meu filho, Sev — Severus achou que não era hora de comentar que Harry talvez nem nascesse, mas Lily deve ter percebido algo já que continuou falando. — Eu sei que ele não nasceu ainda, mas eu amo essa criança.

Lily pareceu pensar as palavras, mas não tinha um jeito mais fácil de falar isso. — É uma parte de mim, e eu a amo mais do que posso explicar. E mesmo que nada disso tenha acontecido ainda, eu me sentiria melhor sabendo que se algo me acontecer você estará lá para meu filho. — Lily suspirou — Eu sei que você e James não se dão bem — Severus bufou, eufemismo do século — Mas eu quero que você esteja lá para o meu filho, que conte a ele sobre a infância da mãe que gostava de balanços, — Lily sorriu — e o ensine todos os truques de poções que aprendemos juntos. — A ruiva encarou Severus, e por um momento ele se perdeu no mar verde os olhos de Lily. — James tem Sirius e Remus para contar sobre todas as confusões que ele aprontou em Hogwarts — E Snape percebeu o tom carinhoso de Lily. — E Alice contaria sobre as brigas épicas que eu e James tivermos, mas nenhum deles foi meu melhor amigo durante anos.

— Você quer ter esse filho com Potter? — Severus estava com medo dessa resposta, mas ele precisava saber.

Lily olhou para James que estava numa conversa animada com o resto dos meninos e pensou um pouco antes de voltar para Severus e responder:

— É estranho sabe, neste momento eu não me imagino com uma criança. — Lily sorriu e Severus sentiu uma minúscula esperança — Mas eu me sinto feliz por ter tido Harry, e eu posso ver James como pai. — A ruiva mordeu os lábios e Severus sabia que ela estava nervosa sobre o que dizer a seguir — Eu não sei como me sinto sobre James nesse momento. Mas eu estou começando a entender o que meu eu futuro viu nele. — Duas manchas rosadas apareceram nas bochechas da ruiva.

— E o fato de você sempre ter dito que ele era um babaca arrogante? — Severus fez uma última tentativa. — Você esqueceu tudo que ele fez?

— As coisas não são simplesmente pretas e brancas. — disse Lily com um sorriso triste se lembrando da carta. — E ele esta se crescendo. — o sorriso de Lily se tornou feliz agora.

Snape lutou para não deixar transparecer o que ele estava sentido. Sempre fora o seu maior medo. Potter era o garoto de ouro de todo mundo, jogador de Quadribol, popular, rico, queridinho dos professores. Teve tudo que Snape sempre quis, e o mais importante, parecia que ele teria Lily também.

— Pense no que eu disse. Eu realmente gostaria que você estivesse lá para meu filho. — Lily sorriu e Severus se sentiu pior, ele queria ser o homem que Lily pensava que ele era, mas o custo era muito alto. Ele sequer conseguia se imaginar sendo bom com um filho de Potter. Ele conseguiria ser amigo de Lily se ela realmente ficasse com Potter? Ele poderia não odiar uma criança que era um lembrete vivo dele ter perdido Lily?

Neste momento Alice voltou interrompendo os meninos que conversavam sobre ser ou não possível enviar um assento de privada para fora de Hogwarts. A menina abriu o livro rindo e leu o próximo titulo: **Capítulo Sete: _O Chapéu Seletor._**


	8. O Chapéu Seletor

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história da Pedra Filosofal. Tudo isso pertence à grandiosa J. K. Rowling. **

**A / N: Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Eu estou a meia hora decidindo se postava o capitulo ou reescrevia. Todos parecem tão ansiosos para ele. E eu queria fazer um bom capitulo, mas estou meio ansiosa de como vocês vão reagir a minha visão dos personagens. Mandem reviews comentando sim, e não em matem. Tudo tem um motivo. **

**Alias, eu quero agradecer a todas as reviews do capitulo anterior. Tem tanta gente lendo *.* Não imaginava conquistar tantos leitores assim rápido. *.* Fico feliz que tenha tanta gente gostando da fic, e espero que continuem gostado depois desde capitulo.**

**_Respondendo as perguntas_****:**

**_Mylle Malfoy P.W: _****Bem quando eles terminarem de ler todos os livros, eu vou escrever a reação deles ao final, e o que isso vai influenciar no futuro. Depois disso eu pensei em fazer o Trio, Gina, Luna. Neville e George de alguma forma lerem a minha fic, com os comentários do povo do passado. Para Harry e Neville poderem conhecer os pais. Mas é só uma ideia, tenho que terminar os sete livros antes de pensar em mais alguma coisa.**

**_Leticia Malfoy Potter:_****Eu não sei exatamente quando vou terminar esse livro, tenho como meta nunca passar mais de três dias sem escrever um capitulo. Então imagino que na primeira quinzena de setembro tenha terminado o primeiro livro. E eu já tenho altos planos para o _Prisioneiro de Azkaban_, é o meu livro preferido.**

**Eu já comentei que estou nervosa pela reação a esse capitulo e preciso de comentários enquanto escrevo o próximo?**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Neste momento Alice voltou interrompendo os meninos que conversavam sobre ser ou não possível enviar um assento de privada para fora de Hogwarts. A menina abriu o livro rindo e leu o próximo titulo: <strong>Capítulo Sete: O Chapéu Seletor.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Finalmente vamos ver Harry virar um Grifinório — comentou James animado.<p>

— Nós vamos ter orgulho dele independente da casa. — corrigiu Lliy.

— Ok, qualquer casa menos a Sonserina. — corrigiu James.

— A casa não importa. — Lily cruzou os braços.

— Então porque você sempre responde o Prof. Slughorn quando ele diz que você deveria ter ido para a Sonserina? — pediu Pontas. Lily fez bico em resposta.

— Diga que você não esta torcendo para o Harry estar na Grifinória. — questionou Sirius.

— Não é essa a questão. — replicou Lily.

— Tenho certeza que Harry será um grifinório teimoso e orgulhoso como os pais. Agora ME DEIXEM LER. — gritou Alice.

**A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.**

— Pena que esses dois não pensaram isso. — brincou Frank. Apontado para os marotos morenos.

— Esse rosto de Minnie é só fachada. — comentou James — no fundo ela é uma bruxa carinhosa e gentil.

— Estamos falando da mesma Profª McGonagall que te deu um mês de detenção, organizando os livros da biblioteca, por transfigurar a sala dela na Casa de Chá Madame Puddifoot no dia dos namorados no terceiro ano? E mandar um berrador declarando sua eterna afeição pela professora? — indagou Lily incrédula.

— Sim, e desde então ela me manda uma caixa de biscoitos escoceses todos os anos. — piscou James.

Lily, Alice e Frank ficaram de boca aberta.

— Prof.ª McGonagall tem um fraquinho por esses dois, principalmente por Pontas. — comentou Remus. — Acho que eles passaram tanto tempo na sala dela que estabeleceram uma espécie de amizade.

— Mas vocês perdem pontos todos os dias. — negou Lily que não queria acreditar que os alunos mais bagunceiros do ano eram os preferidos da professora mais rígida.

— Nós recuperamos todos os pontos que perdemos. — Sirius se gabou — Nós mantemos uma tabela para ter certeza. E desde que James entrou na equipe nós nunca perdemos a taça.

— Faz sentido de uma maneira estranha. — concedeu Frank.

Severus bufou com raiva, os meninos de ouro da Grifinória, protegidos por todos os professores, Potter e Black tinham uma vida muito fácil.

**— Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall — informou Hagrid.**

**— Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.**

**Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à casa dos Dursley inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de _Gringotes_, o teto era alto demais para se ver, e um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores.**

**Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta á direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunido.**

**M****as a Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados.**

— Merlin bendiga os pirralhos. — zombou Sirius.

Alice lhe deu um olhar muito feio e continuou lendo.

**— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Professora Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. **

Os marotos assentiram com a cabeça solenemente.

**V****o****c****ê****s assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa**

James e Sirius bufaram. A historia da Sonserina não tinha nada de honrosa.

** e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a _Taça da Casa_, uma grande honra. **

Os grifinórios na sala sorriram, tendo ganho a taça em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts.

**Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.**

**O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo de Rony, Harry nervoso, tentou achatar os cabelos.**

— Minnie sabe que isso é impossível depois de passar sete anos comigo. — disse James.

**— Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês — disse a Professora Minerva. — Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.**

— Ninguém cumpre essa ordem, não sei porque ela perde tempo falando. — comentou Sirius.

**E se retirou da sala. Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— Mas como é que eles selecionam a gente para as casas? — Harry perguntou a Rony.**

**— Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando.**

— Esse menino não é muito brilhante, se ele ainda confia nos irmãos. — comentou Severus.

**O coração de Harry deu um pulo terrível. Um teste? Na frente da escola toda? Mas ele ainda nem conhecia mágica nenhuma, que diabo teria que fazer? Não previra nada do gênero assim logo na chegada. Olhou à volta, ansioso, e viu que os outros também pareciam apavorados. Ninguém falava muito a não ser Hermione, que cochichava muito depressa todos os feitiços que aprendera, sem saber o que precisaria mostrar. **

— Garota insuportável. — resmungou Sirius. 

**H****arry fez força para não escutar o que ela dizia. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso, nunca, nem mesmo quando tivera que levar um boletim escolar para os Dursley dizendo que, não sabiam como, ele fizera a peruca do professor ficar azul.**

Os marotos bateram palmas.

— Tenho tanto orgulho do meu filho — comentou James enxugando lagrimas imaginárias.

— Patético. — resmungou Snape muito baixo para ser ouvido.

Lily olhou para James. Esperava que continuasse assim caso Harry não fosse para a Grifinória.

**Ele manteve os olhos grudados na porta. A qualquer segundo agora a Professora Minerva voltaria e o conduziria ao seu triste fim.**

— Pela fivela do cinturão de Merlin. — exclamou Sirius — custa ter um pensamento positivo?

Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram, mas um comentário desses e padrinho ou não Sirius iria se arrepender.

**Então aconteceu uma coisa que o fez pular bem uns trinta centímetros no ar, várias pessoas atrás dele gritaram.**

**— Que di...**

**Ele ofegou. E as pessoas à sua volta também. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando e entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo:**

**— Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...**

— Você pensaria que depois de anos, eles teriam algo mais interessante para discutir. — comentou Frank. — Todos os anos é exatamente a mesma conversa.

**— Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?**

— Esperando a seleção, algo que costuma acontecer todos os anos. — Severus revirou os olhos.

**Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano.**

**Ninguém respondeu.**

**— Alunos novos! — disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles.**

— Que perceptivo. — Severus resmungou de todo, estava dando vazão a sua frustação em forma de sarcasmo.

**— Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino? Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.**

**— Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! — falou o frei. — A minha casa antiga, sabe?**

Alice sorriu.

**— Vamos andando agora — disse uma voz enérgica. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.**

**A Professora Minerva voltara e um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.**

**— Agora façam fila e me sigam.**

**Sentindo-se pouco à vontade como se suas pernas tivessem virado chumbo, Harry entrou na fila atrás de um garoto de cabelos cor de palha e na frente de Rony, e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão.**

James estava se remexendo no sofá de excitação. Ele queria ver logo seu filho na Grifinória. Sirius no outro sofá fazia a mesma coisa.

**H****arry jamais imaginara um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.**

**As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa.**

**Principalmente para evitar os olhares fixos neles, Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu Hermione cochichar:**

**— É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora li em _Hogwarts_, _uma história._**

— Claro que leu. — resmungou Sirius.

— Todos nós lemos esse livro. — lembrou Remus. Estava ficando incomodado com a implicância de Sirius em relação à garota.

— Mas não no primeiro ano. — James defendeu o amigo. — E foi por uma boa razão.

— E qual razão seria uma boa razão para os marotos lerem um livro? — perguntou Alice.

— Conhecer mais sobre o _castelo_. — respondeu James piscando para Sirius e os três marotos riram da piada interna.

Eles poderiam ser mais idiotas? Perguntava-se Severus mentalmente.

**Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito.**

— É uma magia impressionante. — concordou Frank.

**H****arry baixou depressa os olhos quando a Professora Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado esfiapado e sujíssimo. Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em casa.**

Lily teve dificuldades em segurar uma gargalhada ao imaginar Tuney com o chapéu seletor em casa, principalmente quando ele começasse a falar.

**T****alvez tivessem que tentar tirar um coelho de dentro dele, Harry pensou delirando, parecia apropriado,**

— Por que isso seria apropriado — perguntou Frank sem entender.

— É algo que os trouxas fazem com algum truque e chamam de magia — respondeu James. — Ei, eu tive um "O" em Estudo dos Trouxas. — justificou ao ver o olhar surpreso de Lily.

**r****e****p****arando que todos no salão agora olhavam para o chapéu, ele olhou também. Por alguns segundos fez-se um silêncio total. Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:**

Alice limpou a garganta e se pôs e cantou.

**_A_****_h_****_, você podem me achar pouco atraente, _**

**_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência _**

**_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_**

**_U_****_m chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui. _**

**_P_****_o_****_dem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos, _**

**_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_**

**_P_****_o_****_r_****_que sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._**

**_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu. _**

**_N_****_ão há nada escondido em sua cabeça_**

**_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_**

**_P_****_o_****_r isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_**

**_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar _**

**_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória, _**

_Sirius e James bateram palmas, Lily e Remus apenas sorriram._

**_C_****_asa onde habitam os corações indômitos. _**

**_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_**

**_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_**

**_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_**

Alice sorriu e continuou cantando.

**_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_**

**_P_****_acientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor, _**

**_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_**

Frank acenou com a cabeça.

**_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta, _**

**_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber _**

**_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais, _**

**_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_**

Severus não fez nenhum movimento. Ele gostava da Sonserina, embora isso tenha o separado de Lily.

**_E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_**

Amigos verdadeiros? Essa é boa — pensou James. — mais como companheiros de negócios que não perderiam a chance de te apunhalar pelas costas.

**_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios _**

**_P_****_ara atingir os fins que antes colimaram. _**

Como se isso fosse algo para se orgulhar. — pensou Sirius.

**_V_****_amos, me experimentem! Não devem temer! _**

**_N_****_em se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_**

**_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos) _**

**_Po_****_r_****_que sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_**

— Essa canção é muito mais alegre todas que ouvimos juntas. — comentou Remus.

— Eles não estão em tempos de guerra, o chapéu não sente necessidade de dar avisos sombrios. — respondeu Frank.

**O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.**

**— Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu! — cochichou Rony a Harry.— Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.**

— Teria sido muito mais divertido lutar com um trasgo. — Sirius se lamentou.

**H****arry deu um sorriso sem graça. É, experimentar um chapéu era bem melhor do que precisar fazer um feitiço, mas desejou que pudessem ter experimentado o chapéu sem toda aquela gente olhando. O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito, Harry não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Se ao menos o chapéu tivesse mencionado uma casa para gente que se sentia meio nervosa, quem sabe teria sido a sua casa.**

— Seria a casa de noventa e nove por cento dos alunos. — concordou Lily, ela também havia se sentido assim.

**A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.**

**— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!**

**Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...**

**— LUFA-LUFA! — anunciou o chapéu.**

Alice aplaudiu.

**A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Harry viu o fantasma do fradinho Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.**

**— Susana Bones!**

**— LUFA-LUFA! — anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susana saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Ana.**

Alice aplaudiu novamente.

**— Teo Boor!**

**_— _****CORVINAL!**

Foi a vez de Frank aplaudir.

**Desta vez foi a segunda mesa à esquerda que aplaudiu, vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a mão de Teo quando o menino se reuniu a eles.**

**M****ádi Brocklehurst foi para a Corvinal também,**

Mais aplausos.

**mas Lilá Brown foi a primeira a ser escolhida para a Grifinória e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas, Harry viu os irmãos gêmeos de Rony assobiarem.**

James e Sirius faziam a mesma coisa. Remus e Lily batiam palmas sorrindo.

**M****ila Bulstrode se tornou uma Sonserina. **

Alice fez uma pausa esperando Snape bater palmas. Ele não fez e ela continuou lendo.

**T****alvez fosse a imaginação de Harry, mas depois de tudo que ouvira sobre a Sonserina, achou que eles formavam um grupo de aparência desagradável.**

— Não é sua imaginação. — negou Sirius — Todos os sonserinos são desagradáveis.

— Você não deve generalizar. — reclamou Remus.

— Todos os sonserino que _eu conheço_ são desagradáveis. — corrigiu Sirius.

Lily revirou os olhos. Era impossível para ele entender o ódio dos meninos contra a Sonserina.

**Estava começando a se sentir decididamente mal agora.**

**Lembrou-se da seleção para os times, nas aulas de esporte de sua velha escola. Sempre fora o último a ser escolhido, não porque não fosse bom, mas porque ninguém queria que Duda pensasse que gostavam dele.**

James deu um suspiro triste a lembrança da vida de seu filho com os Dursley.

**— Justino Finch-Fletchlev!**

**— LUFA-LUFA!**

Aplausos.

**Às vezes, Harry reparou, o chapéu anunciava logo o nome da casa, mas outras levava um tempo para se decidir.**

**Simas Finnigan, o menino de cabelos cor de palha ao lado de Harry na fila, passou sentado no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Grifinória.**

**— Hermione Granger!**

**He****r****mione saiu quase correndo até o banquinho e enfiou o chapéu, ansiosa.**

— Corvinal. — disse Sirius.

**— GRIFINÓRIA! — anunciou o chapéu. **

— O que? Mas como? — Sirius parecia ter sido atordoado. — Ela não pode ser da Grifinória.

— Aparentemente o chapéu discorda de você. — brincou Alice.

**R****on****y gemeu.**

**Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Harry, como fazem os pensamentos horríveis quando a pessoa está nervosa. E se ele não fosse escolhido? E se ficasse ali sentado com o chapéu na cabeça cobrindo seus olhos durante um tempão, até a Professora Minerva arrancá-lo de sua cabeça e dizer que obviamente houvera um engano e era melhor ele pegar trem de volta?**

— Esse pessimismo foi todo herdado de Lily. Pontas é o maior exemplo de otimismo que eu conheço. — comentou Sirius.

— E porque você acha uma coisa dessas? — perguntou Lily surpresa. Ela não se considerava pessimista.

— Porque se James fosse pessimista ele teria desistido na segunda vez que você disse não. — respondeu Sirius.

— Ou na décima. — continuou Remus.

— Ou na centésima. — acrescentou Alice.

Lily esperou James dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa, mas ele parecia decidido a fingir que não era com ele. A ruiva se perguntou quantas vezes ele tinha sido alvo desse tipo de brincadeiras por causa dela.

Severus revirou os olhos. Isso não era otimismo, era a incapacidade de Potter de aceitar um não.

**Quando Neville **

Alice alargou os olhos ao ler a próxima palavra. Deixou cair o livro. Puxou Frank pela blusa e deu um baita beijo na boca.

Sirius assobiou alto interrompendo o beijo.

— A que devemos a demonstração de carinho?

Alice pegou o livro de volta e recomeçou a ler sorrindo.

**Longbottom, **

Agora foi Frank que interrompeu a namorada para beija-la.

Snape cruzou os braços. Agora era obrigado a assistir ridículas demonstrações de afeto.

— Neville e Harry são do mesmo ano, espero que eles sejam amigos. — comentou Lily animada.

Alice sorriu em resposta. Ela achara que estava aqui por causa de Harry, mas agora seu próprio filho havia entrado na historia ela sentia algo diferente. Uma ligação com o filho que não havia nascido ainda. Era uma sensação boa, mas um pouco confusa. E ela só poderia imaginar como era para Lily. Ao menos ela namorava com Frank, eles haviam conversado sobre ter uma grande família. Lily sempre havia falado com James aos gritos, apenas para repreendê-lo. Embora Alice não lembrasse de Lily gritando com Sirius, e ele aprontava tanto ou até mais que James. Alice guardou essa informação para discutir com Frank mais tarde.

Frank estava maravilhado. Ele e Alice iriam gerar uma nova vida. Seria essa a sensação que um homem tinha quando a mulher que amava dizia estar grávida? Ele queria beijar Alice e agradecer, e comentar como era maravilhoso que eles tivessem um filho juntos. Mas esse não era o momento. Sentiu uma onda de simpatia por James que não poderia demostrar nenhuma dessas emoções no momento.

Os marotos sorriram felizes em direção ao casal. Alice e Frank namoravam desde meados do quinto ano. E era o tipo de casal que você conseguia ver juntos por toda a vida, era ótimo que tivessem tido uma criança juntos.

O livro fica cada vez melhor, pensou Severus com sarcasmo, um filho de Potter e um filho da Fawcett no mesmo ano, ele quase sentia pena dos professores.

**o menino que não parava de perder o sapo, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. **

Sirius começou uma risada que se transformou em tosse ao ver Alice segurando a varinha.

**O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville. Quando finalmente anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA",**

Todos menos Severus bateram palmas.

— Não te incomoda que eles tenham ido para a Grifinória? — pediu Sirius surpreso. Alice e Frank tinham aplaudido até mesmo mais que ele próprio.

— Eu tenho ótimos amigos na Grifinória — respondeu Alice e Frank acenou com a cabeça concordando. — É uma ótima casa e eu tenho orgulho do meu filho estar nela.

— Mas você é uma Lufa-Lufa e Frank é um Corvinal. — continuou Sirius sem entender.

— E justamente por isso nós entendemos, — Frank tentou explicar —esse tipo de orgulho é uma característica Grifinória. A casa reflete o que a pessoa é. Se meu filho se destaca por sua coragem, ousadia e nobreza...

— E teimosa. — interrompeu Alice ganhando olhares dos grifinórios da sala.

— Então eu fico feliz por ter um filho grifinório. — concluiu Frank.

Lily encarava James durante toda a conversa como se esperasse ele questionar.

** Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve de voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a Morag MacDougal.**

Sirius mal tinha começado a rir quando Alice erguera a varinha e atingiu o moreno com um feitiço silencioso.

O animago rapidamente levou a mão aos cabelos segurando uma mecha em frente aos olhos. Depois levou as mãos ao rosto apalpando para checar se tudo estava onde deveria estar. Até mesmo se levantou e olhou as costas, mas nada estar diferente.

— O feitiço falhou — começou Sirius se interrompendo rapidamente. Sua voz soava alta e enjoativa, como as das meninas que costumavam gritar o nome de James durante os jogos de Quadribol.

James e Remus caíram na gargalhada ao ouvir a voz do amigo, era simplesmente ridículo. Até mesmo Severus tinha um sorriso no rosto. Era ótimo ver Black sendo humilhado para variar.

— O feitiço vai durar dez minutos, e se ativará automaticamente se você rir de Neville novamente.

James fez uma nota mental para nunca ofender o filho da amiga. E Lily olhou encantada, era uma grande ideia.

**M****alfoy se adiantou, gingando, quando chamaram seu nome e teve seu desejo realizado imediatamente, o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:**

**— SONSERINA!**

— Grande surpresa. — zombou James

**F****altava pouca gente agora.**

**M****o****o****n****.****.****.****, Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... E então, finalmente...**

**— Harry Potter!**

James se inclinou para a frente no sofá. Lily não tinha visto ele animado dessa forma nem em final de quadribol. Ela esperava, para o bem dele, que mantivesse essa animação independente da casa que o filho fosse. Embora ela também esperava que Harry fosse para a Grifinória, claro.

**Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho.**

**_— _****P****o****tter, foi o que ela disse?**

**— O Harry Potter?**

James tinha se inclinado tanto em direção ao livro que mais um movimento ele cairia do sofá.

**A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.**

**— Difícil. Muito difícil. **

Não é difícil, ele é um grifinório, pensava James freneticamente.

**Bastante coragem vejo. **

James assentiu, isso era bom.

**Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar. **

Não vá por esse caminho. Pediu James desesperado. Ele tinha uma má lembrança sobre a conversa com o chapéu.

**O****r****a isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?**

— Grifinória. — pensava James quase desesperado.

**H****arry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "_Sonserina não, Sonserina, não"._**

Sirius suspirou aliviado. — Agora o chapéu não vai coloca-lo na Grifinória. — e vendo olhares confusos, acrescentou. — o Chapéu leva em conta a sua escolha.

— Leva? — perguntou Frank chocado. Ele nunca lera nada sobre isso. — Você tem certeza?

— O chapéu começou me dizendo que toda minha família tinha sido da Sonserina e eu teria sido grande lá. — Sirius lutou para manter a voz neutra — E eu disse queria estar em qualquer lugar menos na Sonserina. O Chapéu respondeu que eu tinha coragem desafiando minha família dessa forma e me pôs na grifinória.

Severus franziu o cenho durante essa explicação. Poderia o chapéu levar em conta a escolha da pessoa? Ele não tinha sequer pensando em pedir ao chapéu para coloca-lo na mesma casa de Lily. O sonho dele sempre tinha sido ir para a Sonserina. Se ele tivesse pedido, o chapéu teria atendido? As coisas teriam sido diferentes entre Lily e ele? Snape sentiu um verdadeiro mal estar, como se estivesse fisicamente doente. Ele sempre pensara que Lily deveria ter ido para a mesma casa que ele. Nunca havia ocorrido pensar que ele deveria ter tentado ir para a mesma casa que Lily.

James acenava com a cabeça distraidamente, ele queria saber logo qual a casa do filho.

— O Chapéu te deu uma escolha também? — perguntou Lily estreitando os olhos para James.

James pensou seriamente em mentir, mas era Lily. E ele se odiara por mentir para Lily, mas ele nunca havia mencionado nada nem mesmo para os marotos. James mordeu os lábios, nervoso.

— Eu prometo de responder o que o chapéu me disse, mas podemos ouvir para onde Harry foi primeiro? — James pediu, ele queria ter certeza para onde o filho foi e prolongar ao máximo o tempo que restava antes do momento humilhante.

**— Sonserina não, hein? — disse a vozinha. — Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma, não?**

— Não, não, não. — James se repetia mentalmente.

** Bem, se você tem certeza, ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!**

Os marotos e Lily explodiram em palmas, e James que tinha ido cada vez para a frente no sofá caiu no chão.

Lily cruzou os braços e olhou para James indicando que ele deveria começar a historia.

James se sentou no chão, dobrou os joelhos, abraçando-os com as mãos. E começou a contar fixando seu olhar em algum ponto do sofá a frente.

— Quando eu coloquei o chapéu. Ele disse via em minha mente uma ligação com a Corvinal. Mas não era a casa certa para mim. Também via uma ligação com a Lufa-Lufa, mas também não era a casa certa para mim. — o tom de voz que James usava seria apropriado para o enterro de um ente querido. — que... que... — a voz era mínima agora — podia ver uma ligação com a Sonserina — foi preciso quase leitura labial para entender a ultima palavra. — Então eu pensei Grifinória, por favor. E o chapéu respondeu certamente e me mandou para a Grifinória. — James parecia ter confessado ter convidado Voldemort para irem afogar gatinhos juntos.

Todos olhavam para James chocados, sem entender o comportamento do rapaz. Lily não podia acreditar que era apenas pela Sonserina, e Snape estava se divertindo em ver Potter aflito

— Eu posso entender o que ele viu da Corvinal em você, a inteligência. — começou Alice com uma voz baixa, como se falasse com um animal muito assustado. — E na Lufa-Lufa foi a lealdade aos amigos. — Alice deu um pequeno sorriso que James não retornou, ele ainda olhava para o sofá sem mirar a ninguém na sala. — E bem, o desprezo que você tem pelas regras é uma característica normalmente ligada a Sonserina.

James respirou fundo e voltou a falar no mesmo tom de voz morto.

— Eu também pensei que era isso. Nem me incomodou na época. Mas então tivemos os NOMs e... e... — Pontas afundou a cabeça nos joelhos e sua voz saiu abafada. — Lily me disse... coisas... coisas ruins... sobre mim. E eu comecei a pensar que o chapéu talvez... que o chapéu tinha visto isso... e eu poderia estar na casa errada. E então Harry poderia ter herdado isso... e a Sonserina... seria minha culpa. — James parecia incapaz de proferir mais uma palavra.

Todos se olharam em silêncio. Severus queria rir, gargalhar, Potter não poderia ter pensando nem por um momento que ele poderia ir para a Sonserina. Era engraçado demais. Sonserinos usavam sutileza e astucia para alcançar seus objetivos. E Potter era sutil como um trasgo dançando balé. Um Sonserino não bancava o herói, fugiria para lutar num momento apropriado, quando tivesse maior vantagem. Era absurda demais a ideia de Potter na Sonserina. Hilário realmente.

Enquanto isso Sirius trocara um olhar com Remus e se ajoelhara no chão na frente de Pontas. Ele sabia que o amigo nunca seria um sonserino, mas como ele diria isso de forma a penetrar em uma cabeça tão dura?

— James, isso é...

— A maior besteira que eu já ouvi na vida — terminou Lily no lugar fazendo Sirius lhe dar um olhar raivoso e James finalmente levantar a cabeça parecendo chocado. — Eu não acredito que você sequer tenha considerado isso — A ruiva estava em choque por saber que o rapaz tinha levado a serio suas palavras, a ponto de se culpar caso o filho... ela nem conseguia terminar de pensar no absurdo da situação.

— James, — Lily começou novamente num tom de voz muito mais doce fazendo a alegria que Snape sentia sumir completamente — A ideia de você na Sonserina é um absurdo. — Snape franziu o cenho. Isso seria uma ofensa velada de Lily? — Você pertence completamente a Grifinória, se não tivesse interrompido o chapéu tenho certeza que o mesmo te diria isso.

James olhou para seus amigos como se esperasse uma sentença de morte, mas todos sorriram pra ele de volta. Seu olhar demorou em Remus que acenou com a cabeça encorajando. E em Sirius que levantou os polegares para cima. E finalmente voltou para Lily como se ela tivesse a ultima palavra.

Lily mordeu os lábios observando o comportamento de James, ela sempre tinha reclamado que como ele se sentia o máximo. Mas vendo James inseguro a fez se sentir mal, e ela tinha uma certa culpa nisso. Não que ela se arrependesse das palavras. Era verdade na época. Mas ela tinha descontado em James a decepção que Severus causado com suas palavras. Ela não queria ver James assim.

Num gesto que surpreendeu a todos, Lily levantou a mão aos cabelos de James bagunçando-os levemente. — E eu que pensei que você fosse inteligente, Potter. Você na Sonserina, francamente. — e sorriu voltando para o sofá.

O comentário de Lily havia aliviado o clima na sala. E James voltou para o sofá parecendo mais animado. Sirius deu um olhar para Lily como se estivesse vendo algo que não esperava estar ali.

Apenas Severus estava mais desanimado que antes. Ele nunca tinha questionado estar na Sonserina. Até agora.

Alice decidiu que era melhor voltar a ler.

**H****arry ouviu o chapéu anunciar a última palavra para todo o salão. Tirou o chapéu e se encaminhou trêmulo para a mesa de Grifinória. Sentia tanto alívio por ter sido selecionado e ter escapado de Sonserina, que nem reparou que estava recebendo a maior ovação da cerimônia.**

— Porque gritos e aplausos de 1/4 do salão é algo silencioso, quase uma canção de ninar. — brincou Sirius. Dessa vez Lily deixou passar. Sabia que o moreno fazia isso para acabar com o clima ruim na sala.

**P****e****r****c****y****, o Monitor, se levantou e apertou sua mão com energia, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley gritavam _"Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!" _**

James sorriu a isso e o restante de seus amigos suspiraram aliviados.

**H****arry sentou-se defronte do fantasma com a gola de rufos que vira antes da cerimônia. O fantasma lhe deu uma palmadinha no braço, produzindo em Harry a sensação horrível e repentina de que acabara de mergulhar num balde de água gelada.**

— É realmente horrível quando isso acontece. Estremeceu Alice.

**Agora ele via bem a Mesa Principal. Na extremidade mais próxima sentava-se Rúbeo Hagrid, cujo olhar encontrou o seu e lhe fez um sinal de aprovação. Harry retribuiu o seu sorriso. E ali, no centro da Mesa Principal, em um cadeirão dourado, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente pela figurinha que tirara no sapo de chocolate comprado no trem. Os cabelos prateados de Dumbledore eram a única coisa no salão inteiro que brilhava tanto quanto os fantasmas. Harry viu o Professor Quirrell também, o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura.**

— Deve ser _O_ turbante — comentou Alice — para parecer extravagante ao lado de Dumbledore.

Todos riram acabando de vez com o clima ruim que estava na sala.

**E agora só faltavam três pessoas para serem selecionadas. Lisa Turpin virou uma Corvinal e depois foi a vez de Rony. A essa altura ele estava branco-esverdeado. Harry cruzou os dedos sob a mesa para dar sorte e um segundo depois o chapéu anunciou GRIFINÓRIA!**

Os marotos explodiram em aplausos novamente e Lily estava feliz por ver James se juntar a eles.

**H****arry bateu palmas bem alto como os demais quando Rony se largou numa cadeira a seu lado.**

**— Muito bem, Rony excelente — disse Percy Weasley pomposamente por cima de Harry na mesma hora em que Blás Zabini era mandado para a Sonserina. A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor.**

**H****arry baixou os olhos para o prato dourado e vazio diante dele.**

**Acabara de perceber como estava faminto. As tortinhas de abóbora pareciam ter sido comidas havia anos.**

Sirius lambeu os lábios, conhecendo essa sensação. Ele costumava sentir cinco minutos após qualquer refeição.

**Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali.**

— Nós também te amamos Diretor Dumby. — falou James como se Dumbledore estivesse ali.

— Alguma vez vocês o chamaram por esse nome na frente dele? — pediu Frank curioso.

— E qual seria a graça caso contrario? — rebateu Sirius.

— Qual foi a reação dele? — Alice estava curiosa também.

— Enquanto não o chamássemos de Diretor Dorezinho estava tudo bem. — respondeu Remus para o espanto da ruiva. — Eu também sou um maroto.

**— Sejam bem-vindos! — disse. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.**

— O melhor discurso de sempre.

**E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não.**

**— Ele é... Um pouquinho maluco? — perguntou incerto, a Percy.**

— Definitivamente. Mas também é um gênio — respondeu James.

**— Maluco? — disse Percy despreocupado. — ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim.**

**— Batatas, Harry?**

**O queixo de Harry caiu. Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã.**

— Eu gosto dos docinhos de hortelã. — comentou Sirius. — São de comer. — concluiu como se isso resumisse tudo.

**Não é que os Dursley tivessem deixado Harry com fome,**

Graças a Merlin por isso. Agradeceu Lily.

** mas nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse. Duda sempre tirava tudo que Harry realmente queria, mesmo que acabasse doente. Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos e começou a comer. Estava tudo uma delícia.**

**— Isto está com uma cara ótima — disse o fantasma de gola de rufos observando, tristemente, Harry cortar o rosbife.**

**— O senhor não pode...?**

— Eu nunca entendi porque os fantasmas se sentam a mesa durante as refeições se não podem comer. — comentou Sirius — Parece um tipo de tortura.

**— Não como há quase quatrocentos anos — explicou o fantasma.**

O moreno de olhos cinzas engoliu em seco. Essa era uma boa razão para nunca voltar como fantasma.

**— Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei? Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington às suas ordens. Fantasma residente da torre da Grifinória.**

**— Eu sei quem o senhor é! — disse Rony inesperadamente. — Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é, o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça.**

— Ele não vai gostar disso. — comentou James lembrando que James tinha feito um comentário parecido.

**— Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy. O fantasma começou muito formal, mas o louro Simas Finnigan o interrompeu.**

**— Quase Sem Cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça?**

— Eu odeio quando alguém pergunta isso. — disse Lily amaldiçoando a curiosidade Grifinória.

**Sir Nicholas parecia muitíssimo aborrecido, como se aquela conversinha não estivesse tomando o rumo que ele queria.**

— Você pensaria que depois de séculos a pessoa esta acima desses aborrecimentos triviais. — comentou Frank.

**— Assim _— _disse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. A cabeça toda girou para fora do pescoço e caiu por cima do ombro como se estivesse presa por uma dobradiça. Era óbvio que alguém tentara decapitá-lo, mas não fizera o serviço direito.**

Lily estremeceu.

**Satisfeito com a cara de espanto dos garotos, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça empurrou a cabeça de volta ao pescoço, tossiu e disse:**

**— Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem ganhar a taça. Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos!**

— Não! — gritou Sirius como se tivesse recebido um ferimento mortal. — Não! Esse futuro precisa ser mudado! É terrível! Tenebroso!

— Por que isso foi o pior que foi mencionado até agora. Bom saber que Sirius tem as prioridades no lugar certo. — brincou Alice.

**O barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina.**

— Ele sempre foi insuportável. — contradisse James.

**H****arry deu uma olhada na mesa de Sonserina e viu um fantasma horroroso sentado lá, os olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Estava ao lado de Malfoy, que, Harry ficou contente de ver, não parecia muito satisfeito com a distribuição dos lugares.**

Sirius, Tiago e Alice sorriram maliciosamente.

**— Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? — perguntou Simas muito interessado.**

**— Nunca perguntei — respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, educadamente. **

— Nós perguntamos varias vezes. — disse James apontando para si mesmo e Sirius — A melhor resposta que ele nós disse foi que o amor podia fazer sangrar. — James deu os ombros.

**Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início.**

**Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maças, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas pudim de arroz...**

Sirius estava de boca aberta, com a língua para fora. Parecendo muito com sua contraparte animaga.

**Quando Harry se serviu das tortinhas de caramelo, a conversa se voltou para as famílias.**

**— Eu sou meio a meio — disse Simas. — Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de casarem. Teve um choque horrível. Os outros riram.**

Lily mordeu os lábios e olhou para Severus que parecia ainda mais pálido. Algo parecido tinha acontecido na sua família. Só que mãe dele só contara ao pai que era bruxa após a primeira magia acidental de Severus.

**— E você, Neville? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Bom, minha avó me criou e ela é bruxa,**

— Por que infernos minha mão criaria meu filho? — perguntou Frank indignado sabendo como sua mãe era excessivamente rígida às vezes.

— Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com nós — disse Alice em voz baixa. Ela não queria dizer que achava que eles tinham morrido. Mas Frank entendeu o pensamento.

— Eu realmente lamento não estar lá para o nosso filho. — respondeu Frank olhando nos olhos da namorada. — Mas acredito que é importante lutar pelo que se acredita.

— Eu também — respondeu Alice com a voz muito mais forte.

Como James e Lily antes, eles se sentiam triste por não criar o filho. Mas se a morte deles criasse um mundo melhor para seu filho. Então eles lutariam de cabeça erguida.

Os marotos e Lily tinham o mesmo sorriso mesclando tristeza e determinação. Cada um deles estava disposto a morrer lutando pelo que acreditava.

Severus se impediu de bater na própria testa. Ele esperava esse tipo de bravura suicida dos grifinórios, até entendia a Fawcett sendo Lufa-Lufa morrer por lealdade ao lado que acreditava. Mas Longbottom era um Corvinal, e supostamente devia ser inteligente. Onde estava a inteligência em se sacrificar por algo? Você não ganha nada estando morto.

Alice voltou a ler com a esperança de conhecer algo mais sobre o filho.

**mas a família achou durante anos que eu era completamente trouxa. Meu tio-avô Algi vivia tentando me pegar desprevenido e me forçar a recorrer à magia. Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, eu quase me afoguei.**

— Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com seu tio. — disse Alice num tom de voz muito doce, que Frank sabia que significa problemas.

**M****as nada aconteceu até eu completar oito anos. Meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar, quando a minha tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair.**

— Ambos vamos ter uma longa conversa com meu tio. — disse Frank num falso tom de calma. Era um absurdo alguém de sua família tratar seu filho assim. Nem sua mãe era tão louca.

** Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos. Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade.**

Frank revirou os olhos. Amava a própria mãe, mas ela tinha tendência ao exagero.

** E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico para entrar, entendem.**

— Aposto que isso fez maravilhas a autoestima do Neville. — disse Alice com tanta raiva que faíscas voaram da sua varinha.

** Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou um sapo.**

— Ao menos ele fez uma coisa boa. — disse James tentando animar a amiga.

Alice assentiu, ela adorava sapos e ficava feliz de ter algo em comum com o filho.

**Do outro lado de Harry, Percy e Hermione conversavam sobre as aulas.**

**— Espero que elas comecem logo, tem tanta coisa para a gente aprender, estou muito interessada em Transfiguração, sabe, transformar uma coisa em outra, claro, dizem que é muito difícil, a pessoa começa aos poucos, fósforos em agulhas e coisas pequenas assim.**

— Eu gosto dela. — James se animou — É inteligente e gosta de transfiguração.

Sirius olhou como se Pontas tivesse dito que seria o melhor amigo do Ranhoso. Fazendo Remus sorrir. Sirius era extremamente agradável quando gostava de alguém. Mas essa era uma lista pequena e muito difícil de entrar. Principalmente quando Almofadinhas tinha uma impressão inicial negativa.

**H****arry, que estava começando a se sentir aquecido e cheio de sono, olhou outra vez para a Mesa Principal. Hagrid tomava um grande gole de sua taça. A Professora Minerva conversava com o Professor Dumbledore. O Professor Quirrell, com aquele turbante ridículo, conversava com um **

Alice ficou branca e parou de ler.

— Alice com quem meu filho conversava? Alguém ruim? Perigoso? — Pediu James nervoso.

Alice lançou um olhar muito feio na direção de Snape antes de voltar a ler.

**p****ro****fessor de cabelos negros e oleosos, **

— Não. — James gemeu.

**n****ariz de gancho e pele macilenta.**

— SNAPE NÃO PODE SER PROFESSOR DO MEU FILHO. — James gritou se levantando. Ele tinha prometido ser justo e deixar Severus em paz. Mas sabia que Harry seria extremamente infeliz nas mãos de Snape, principalmente por se parecer com James.

— Qual o problema? É meu _amigo_ que vai dar aula pro meu filho. — Lily se levantou também amentando a voz no processo. — O que você tem contra isso?

— Você realmente acha que esse... Snape vai tratar Harry com justiça? Ele é _meu_ filho. — comentou James indignado andando em círculos pelo espaço entre os sofás e desarrumando ainda mais os cabelos.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, James! Sev é um adulto. Você acha que ele vai descontar a raiva em uma criança inocente, que é _meu_ filho também. — Lily deu ênfase ao "meu" — Você acha que o conhece melhor do que eu?

James ignorou Lily e foi direto para Severus.

— Faça algo contra o meu filho e te juro que vou fazer você sentir na pele a mesma coisa. — Pontas ameaçou. — E não reclame, _Evans._ Se você acha que Snape não fará nada com Harry não precisa se preocupar. Caso contrario, — James sorriu malicioso — será apenas justiça.

James se sentou o mais longe de Lily possível no sofá. Ele estava com muita raiva. Lily não poderia ser ingênua a tal ponto. Ele se prometeu que se estivesse errado pediria desculpas a Snape. Mas caso contrario...

— Eu só preciso de um motivo. — Sirius mexeu a boca para formar as palavras na direção de Snape. — Apenas um motivo. — e segurou a varinha discretamente na mão direita.

Remus e Frank olhavam para ele com expressões de aviso silencioso. E o olhar de Alice era tão bom quanto a ameaça de Sirius. Apenas um motivo e os dois cairiam nele. Potter batia a varinha contra a coxa sem olhar na direção dele, parecia que era a única coisa que o impedia de enfeitiça-lo. Mas o pior era Lily sorrindo animada. Ela estava feliz por Sev ser professor do seu filho.

Snape engoliu em seco. Se ele tratasse Harry bem, Lily seria agradecida e o defenderia de Potter, o que causaria uma briga entre os dois. Senão... era melhor nem pensar nisso.

**Aconteceu muito de repente. O olhar do professor de nariz de gancho passou pelo turbante de Quirrell e se fixou nos olhos de Harry, e uma pontada aguda e quente correu pela testa de Harry.**

**— Ai! — Harry levou a mão à testa.**

Faíscas voaram da varinha de James. — Eu realmente espero que você não encoste um dedo em Harry. — o senão ficou subtendido.

**— Que foi? — perguntou Percy.**

**— N-nada.**

**A dor se foi com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Mais difícil foi se livrar da sensação que Harry teve sob o olhar do professor. Uma sensação de que ele não gostava nada de Harry.**

Sirius rosnou. Ele, James e Alice seguravam a varinha. Snape tinha a mão sobre a dele dentro das vestes. Assim como Remus. Frank olhava preocupado imaginando como controlar a situação. Apenas Lily parecia não sentir a tensão da sala. Ela tinha certeza que seu velho amigo não varia nada contra seu filho.

**— Quem é aquele professor que está conversando com o Professor Quirrell? — perguntou a Percy.**

**— Ah, você já conhece Quirrell é? Não admira que ele pareça tão nervoso, aquele é o Professor Snape.**

Sirius fingiu vomitar, sendo imitado por James.

** Ele ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele queria. Todo o mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape.**

— Isso é dizer o mínimo. — comentou Sirius deixando claro que não era um elogio.

James acenou enfático. Lily não poderia entender como o garoto que tinha confessado desanimado pensar ter merecido a Sonserina tinha revertido a um tão humor mortal contra Snape. Ela entendia que James estava preocupado com Harry. Mas ele não percebia que ela conhecia Sev melhor que todos eles. E que ele não faria nada de ruim contra seu filho.

**H****arry observou o professor por algum tempo, mas Snape não voltou a olhar em sua direção.**

— Sorte sua. — silabou Sirius.

**Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Profofessor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.**

**— Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.**

James, Sirius e Remus sorriram. Apenas se Dumbledore soubesse o quão bem eles conheciam a floresta proibida.

**O****s olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley.**

**— O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas.**

— Como se alguém obedecesse. — zombou Sirius.

**O****s testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa.**

**H****arry riu, mas foi um dos poucos que fez isso.**

— Não é engraçado. — contradisse Remus. — Só é estranho Dumbledore não explicar o motivo.

**— Ele não está falando sério! — cochichou a Percy.**

**— Deve estar — respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. — E estranho porque em geral ele sempre nos diz a razão porque somos proibidos de ir a algum lugar A floresta está cheia de animais selvagens, todo o mundo sabe disso. Acho que poderia ter dito aos monitores, pelo menos.**

Frank e Remus franziram o cenho ao comentário. Os outros estavam perdidos demais no problema de Snape ser um professor para notar.

**— E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — exclamou Dumbledore. Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado.**

Remus, James e Sirius se levantaram e limparam a garganta. Alice sorrindo se levantou também.

**Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.**

**— Cada um escolha sua música preferida — convidou Dumbledore — e lá vamos nós!**

**E a escola entoou em altos brados:**

**_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, _**

**_N_****_o_****_s ensine algo por favor,_**

**_Quer sejamos velhos e calvos _**

**_Quer moços de pernas raladas, _**

**_T_****_e_****_m_****_o_****_s às cabeças precisadas_**

**_De idéias interessantes._**

**_P_****_o_****_is estão ocas e cheias de ar, _**

**_Moscas mortas e fios de cotão._**

**_N_****_o_****_s ensine o que vale a pena. _**

**_F_****_aça o melhor, faremos o resto,_**

**_Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar._**

Alice terminou primeiro num tom de voz melodioso, prolongando as ultimas silabas. Sendo seguida por Remus cantando como se fosse uma valsa, fazendo passos de dança com uma companheira imaginaria. Sirius foi o penúltimo a terminar, cantando como se fosse Heavy Metal e simulando tocar guitarra. James foi o ultimo a terminar, imitando um cantor de opera e prolongando o final de por tanto tempo que Lily se perguntou como ele não ficara sem ar.

Frank e Lily bateram palmas.

— Onde você aprendeu a cantar assim? — pediu Lily querendo começar uma conversa. Ela notara que James tinha usado seu sobrenome e agora estava sentado no canto mais distante do sofá. A ruiva não queria estar com raiva de James. E vice-versa, mesmo após da discursão aos gritos. Ela só queria que James e os outros entendesse que Severus era uma boa pessoa e não faria mal ao filho dela.

James olhou para Lily tanto tempo que por um momento ela pensou que James iria ignora-la, o que seria uma mudança extraordinária na relação de ambos. Mas ele finalmente respondeu.

— Fui educado em casa antes de vir para Hogwarts, a maioria dos bruxos — Lily entendeu que os bruxos em questão eram os puros-sangues ricos — Tem aulas de etiqueta, música, dança e outras coisas que se considera necessário. — o tom de voz de Pontas indicava que ele não achava nada disso necessário.

Sirius, Alice e Frank assentiram com a cabeça. Embora Sirius fizesse de forma automática, sua mãe tinha uma lista muito pior do que se consideraria necessário para a educação de uma criança.

**T****o****dos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos Weasley cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. **

— Nunca tentamos assim. — reclamou Sirius.

**Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.**

**— Ah, a música — disse secando os olhos. — Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir.**

**— Andando!**

**O****s novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. As pernas de Harry pareceram chumbo outra vez, mas só porque estava muito cansado e saciado. Estava cansado demais até para se surpreender que as pessoas nos retratos ao longo dos corredores murmurassem e apontassem quando eles passavam, ou que duas vezes Percy os tivesse conduzido por portais escondidos atrás de painéis corrediços e tapeçarias penduradas. Subiram outras tantas escadas bocejando e arrastando os pés, e Harry começou a se perguntar quanto ainda faltava para chegar quando de repente pararam.**

— E é por isso que é um inferno chegar no primeira aula no dia seguinte. Você está tão cansado que é incapaz de lembrar o caminho. — comentou Frank.

**Um feixe de bengalas flutuava no ar à frente deles, e quando Percy avançou um passo em sua direção, começaram a assaltá-lo.**

— Isso deve ser a ideia de Pirraça de boas vindas. — comentou Remus.

**— Pirraça — cochichou Percy para os alunos do primeiro ano. — Um _Poltergeist._ _— _E falou em voz alta — Pirraça, calma.**

— Porque pedir educadamente faz muito efeito em Pirraça. — desdenhou Sirius.

**Um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de um balão respondeu.**

**— Quer que eu vá procurar o barão Sangrento?**

— Isso não vai para-lo. — disse James. Os marotos tinham muita experiência com Pirraça.

**O****uv****iram um estalo e um homenzinho com olhos escuros e maus e a boca escancarada apareceu, flutuando de pernas cruzadas no ar, segurando as bengalas.**

**— Oooooooooh! — disse com uma risada malvada. — Calourinhos! Que divertido!**

**E mergulhou repentinamente contra eles. Todos se abaixaram.**

**— Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou contar ao barão, e estou falando sério! — ameaçou Percy.**

**Pirraça estirou a língua e desapareceu, largando as bengalas na cabeça de Neville. **

— Eu vou matar Pirraça! — ameaçou Alice. E ela parecia tão feroz que ninguém comentou que era impossível matar um _Poltergeist._

**Eles o ouviram partir zunindo, fazendo retinir os escudos de metal ao passar.**

**— Vocês tenham cuidado como Pirraça — recomendou Percy, quando retomaram a caminhada. — O barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlá-lo, ele não dá confiança aos monitores.**

— Ele dá. Se o monitor for um maroto. — comentou Remus sorrindo.

**Chegamos.**

**No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.**

**— Senha? — pediu ela.**

**— _Cabeça de Dragão _— disse Percy e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. **

Frank pensou que ele preferia a entrada da Corvinal, com o método de responder perguntas.

**T****o****d****o****s passaram pelo buraco. Neville precisou de um calço. E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas.**

**P****e****r****c****y indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e_, _aos meninos, a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol era óbvio que estavam em uma das torres encontraram finalmente suas camas, cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro.**

— Apenas cinco camas? — perguntou Remus admirado. — Nós tivemos doze no primeiro ano. Era preciso dois quartos.

— Claro que no segundo ano ficamos só nós quatro em um quarto, já que ninguém achava seguro dividir um dormitório com os marotos. — respondeu Sirius para evitar o pensamento que ninguém queria ter, sobre como a guerra tinha diminuído o numero de crianças;

**As malas já haviam sido trazidas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram os pijamas e caíram na cama.**

**— Comida de primeira, não foi? — comentou Rony para Harry pelos reposteiros. — Se manda, Perebas! Ele está roendo os meus lençóis.**

Os marotos sorriram a isso se lembrando do amigo Peter.

**H****arry ia perguntar a Rony se ele provara as tortinhas de caramelo, mas adormeceu quase imediatamente.**

**T****alvez Harry tivesse comido demais, porque teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava usando o turbante do Professor Quirrell, que não parava de conversar com ele, dizendo que devia se mudar para Sonserina imediatamente, porque era seu destino. Harry disse ao turbante que não queria ir para Sonserina, o turbante foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, Harry tentou tirá-lo, mas ele começou a apertar sua cabeça até doer e aí Malfoy apareceu, rindo do esforço dele. Depois Malfoy se transformou no professor de nariz de gancho, Snape, cuja gargalhada ecoou alta e fria, houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo.**

James voltou a bater a varinha na coxa.

**Mu****dou de posição e voltou a dormir, e quando acordou no dia seguinte, nem se lembrou que tinha sonhado.**

Alice passou o livro para Remus. Que perguntou se poderia começar a ler imediatamente.

Lily queria pedir uma pausa, não gostando do clima ruim entre ela e James. E dos olhares que Sirius e Alice disparavam em direção a Snape. Mas James falou antes:

— Acho que o melhor é começar a ler. — respondeu James — Tenho certeza que todas as nossas preocupações serão esclarecidas no próximo capitulo. — e virando para Lily continuou. — Eu vou pedir desculpas caso esteja errado, e espero que você faça o mesmo.

Lily sorriu. Ela tinha certeza que era James quem teria que pedir desculpas.

Remus abriu o livro na página certa e gemeu antes de ler o próximo titulo: **Capítulo Oito_ – O Mestre das Poções._**


	9. O Mestre das Poções

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Eu não sei como agradecer todas essas reviews. Vocês são 10. Eu estou impressionada com o numero de pessoas elogiando a fic e colocando nos favoritos. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para continuar postando um capitulo por dia como forma de agradecer a todos vocês. Quanto a todos que estão com pena do Snape. Bem eu acho que ele merece sofrer um pouquinho, *risada maníaca*. E quanto ao livro sete, vocês vão ter que esperar eu chegar lá para ver as reações. Mas eu já adianto que nem todos vão reagir da mesma maneira, assim como sobre a traição de Peter, a morte de Dumbledore e todas as cenas mais fortes. Eu sou má por deixar vocês ainda mais curiosos ;)**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Inaclara:_**** Eu vou fazer os setes livros, na verdade eu tenho o epílogo final da historia pronto. Foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevi. ;)**

**_Anônima: _****Eu sei que não foi uma pergunta, mas eu senti vontade de fazer um comentário. Snape honrou a sua casa sim. Como todo bom Sonserino ele sabe ficar quieto quando esta em desvantagem. Fazendo Salazar orgulhoso do seu aluno ;)**

**_Andro-no-hana e Leticia Malfoy Potter: _****Eu pretendo demorar no máximo três dias para postar um novo capitulo, mas até agora eu tenho conseguido fazer um capitulo por dia. Os dois primeiros livros são menores e é mais fácil de escrever. Sobre horários, Não tenho um horário certo para postar, porque tipo. Eu começo a escrever o capitulo quando estou indo para a faculdade de manhã. (Eu fico quase duas horas no ônibus) e continuou quando estou voltando. Algumas vezes eu praticamente termino nesse tempo e outras vezes eu nem chego na metade. Mas estimando um prazo acho que entre 16h e 21h eu estarei postando. =]**

**Eu fico muito feliz que todos gostem dos meus personagens, eu admito que me divirto muito escrevendo a Alice. Mas se alguém achar que eu estou fugindo da personalidade deles não hesitem em comentar.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lily sorriu. Ela tinha certeza que era James quem teria que pedir desculpas.<em>

_Remus abriu o livro na página certa e gemeu antes de ler o próximo titulo: **Capítulo Oito – O Mestre das Poções.**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Tudo que eu mais queria na vida, um capitulo sobre Snape. — Disse Alice num falso tom animado, principalmente na ultima palavra.<p>

— Pense pelo lado positivo. — consolou Sirius e James olhou como se o amigo estivesse louco. — Todas as vinganças que teremos durante o capitulo. — O sorriso de Sirius era cruel.

— Você não pode dar um voto de confiança. — pediu Lily.

— Seus pedidos só fazem efeito no Pontas. — respondeu Sirius. — Nada vai me convencer a azarar o Ranhoso se ele sequer olhar para Harry do jeito errado.

Lily cruzou os braços, bufando. E Remus suspirou. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento sobre o capitulo.

Severus segurou mais firmemente a varinha. Ele realmente esperava que sei eu futuro não fosse ruim com Harry, mas conhecendo seu eu presente isso seria altamente improvável.

**— Ali, olha.**

**— Onde?**

**— Ao lado do garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos.**

**— De óculos?**

**— Você viu a cara dele?**

**— Você viu a cicatriz?**

— Deixem Harry em paz. — reclamou Lily incomodada com toda atenção.

— Ele é o garoto que derrotou Voldemort. É normal sentir curiosidade. —Frank deu os ombros.

**O****s murmúrios acompanharam Harry desde a hora em que ele saiu do dormitório no dia seguinte. A garotada que fazia fila do lado de fora das salas de aula ficava nas pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada, ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-lo duas vezes.**

— Meu filho não é uma atração de circo. — reclamou Lily.

**H****arry desejou que não fizessem isso, porque estava tentando se concentrar para encontrar o caminho para suas aulas.**

Meu pobre menino, Pensou Lily.

**H****a****v****ia cento e quarenta e duas escadas em Hogwarts**

— Na verdade existem centro e quarenta e seis. Tem quatro passagens com escadas. — contradisse James.

— Nem vou perguntar como você sabe disso. — disse Alice.

**la****r****g****as e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima.**

Os marotos trocaram sorrisos. Peter sempre esquecia de pular esse degrau.

**Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedisse, por favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo e portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar freqüentemente de lugar. As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar e Harry tinha certeza de que os brasões andavam.**

— Eles andam. Pontas e eu os convencemos a apostar corrida algumas vezes. — comentou Sirius

**O****s fantasmas também não ajudavam nada. Era sempre um choque horrível quando um deles atravessava de repente uma porta que a pessoa estava querendo abrir. Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ficava sempre feliz de apontar a direção certa para os alunos de Grifinória, mas Pirraça, o _Poltergeist, _representava duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se a pessoa o encontrasse quando estava atrasada para uma aula.**

— Lidar com Pirraça é uma arte. — falou Remus.

— Que eu imagino que os marotos aperfeiçoaram ao longo dos anos. — Alice sorriu para Remus que retribuiu o sorriso.

**Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava- as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava: _"PEGUEI-A PELA BICANA!" _**

James e Sirius riram.

**Pior que o _Poliergest_, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argos Filch. Harry e Rony conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido no terceiro andar. **

— Filch não vai acreditar nisso. Ele jamais acreditou em nada que nós dizemos. — negou James.

— E alguma vez vocês falaram a verdade? — pediu Lily.

— Nós sempre falamos a verdade. — e ao olhar incrédulo de Lily, James continuou — de um modo distorcido e ligeiramente alterado.

**Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos, pois tinha certeza de que estavam tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo Professor Quirrell, que ia passando.**

— O que o professor Quirrell estava fazendo na parte proibida do castelo? — perguntou Frank.

— Os professores devem precisar patrulhar aquela área para impedir alunos curiosos de tentar a sorte. — respondeu Remus.

Severus revirou os olhos, Era o tipo de coisa que os marotos fariam. Mas ele ia evitar comentar até o seu eu futuro aparecer no livro.

**Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a, como quem ronrona, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém (exceto talvez os gêmeos Weasley)**

— Nós conhecemos melhor! — reclamou Sirius.

**e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-ra.**

Os marotos caíram na gargalhada.

— Vou supor que vocês fizeram isso. — comentou Lily chateada, mesmo a gata sendo chata não merecia ser machucada.

— Não isso, mas Sirius conjurou um cachorro imenso para correr atrás dela. — comentou James alterando o fato que Sirius era o cachorro em sua forma animaga.

— E James prendeu um sino e pompons de modo que era impossível a gata chegar sem fazer barulho. — continuou Remus.

— E Remus pos um feitiço de desilusão na gata e Filch passou dias procurando. — terminou Sirius.

Alice estava gargalhando desde o começo da historia. E Frank e Lily seguravam um sorriso, eles também não gostavam da gata e ela não tinha sido prejudicada.

**Além disso, quando a pessoa conseguia encontrar o caminho das salas, havia as aulas em si. Mágica era muito mais do que sacudir a varinha e dizer meia dúzia de palavras engraçadas, como Harry logo descobriu.**

Brilhante descoberta. Digna do pai. — pensou Severus.

**Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda quarta-feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar herbologia, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada Professora Sprout, com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados.**

Alice sorriu, era sua matéria preferida.

**Sem falar, a aula mais chata era a de História da Mágica,**

— Todos concordamos com você. — apoiou Sirius

**a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma. O Professor Bins era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, deixando o corpo para trás. Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles anotavam nomes e datas e acabavam confundindo Emerico, o Mau, com Urico, o Esquisitão.**

— Fazendo até a guerra mais sanguinária parecer um discurso do ministério. — comentou James.

**O Professor Flitwick, que ensinava Feitiços, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa. No começo da primeira aula ele pegou a pauta e quando chegou ao nome de Harry soltou um gritinho excitado e caiu da pilha, desaparecendo de vista.**

Lily sorriu. Flitwick era o professor preferido dela embora Slughorn reivindicasse o cargo.

**J****á a Professora Minerva era diferente. Harry estava certo quando pensou que ela não era professora para aluno nenhum aborrecer, severa e inteligente, fez um sermão no instante em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.**

— Todo ano Minnie faz o mesmo discurso. — Comentou James carinhosamente pensando na sua professora favorita. Ele ainda não havia planejado a tradicional peça de volta as aulas que ele fazia todo em Transfiguração

**— A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. **

— Isso não é verdade. — comentou Sirius — Fizemos altas bobagens na aula dela e estamos lá ate hoje.

— Isso porque vocês são os melhores alunos em transfiguração, e por algum motivo louco Profª Minnie gosta de vocês dois. — respondeu Remus.

**Estão avisados. — Transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa.**

— Sempre a mesma magia. — comentou James.

**T****o****dos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar os móveis em animais ainda por muito tempo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione Granger produzira algum efeito no fósforo, a Professora Minerva mostrou a classe como o fósforo ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso à aluna.**

— Isso é um absurdo! Eu transformei o fosforo em uma agulha na primeira tentativa, e Sirius conseguiu na segunda e Minnie não nos deu um sorriso.

— Foi porque você usou a agulha para espetar Peter. — respondeu Remus. — E a agulha que Sirius transformou era a minha.

James bufou e cruzou os braços.

— Você não está realmente chateado por causa da agulha.— Pediu Lily em voz baixa. Ela queria voltar a conversar normalmente com James. Fazia apenas um dia que eles começaram a conversar como amigos, mas a ruiva já sentia falta?

— Eu meio que esperava que Harry herdasse meu talento para transfiguração. — confessou James.

— Tenho certeza que Harry vai herdar outro de seus talentos. — Lily respondeu ganhando o primeiro sorriso de James depois da briga.

**A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada.**

Frank e Remus se olharam desanimados. Era a matéria preferida deles.

**S****u****a sala cheirava fortemente a alho que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia.**

Um grande professor realmente. Pensou Severus revirando os olhos.

**Seu turbante contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia. Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo,**

— Eu me pergunto por que o diretor Dumbledore contratou um professor que parece ter medo da própria matéria. — pediu Frank

— Provavelmente os professores continuam saindo ano após ano. Depois de um tempo deve ser difícil achar alguém. — Remus deu os ombros.

**segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e os gêmeos Weasley insistiam que devia estar cheio de alho também, de modo que Quirrell estava protegido em qualquer lugar.**

— Eu gostaria de ter aula com esse professor. — comentou Sirius atraindo todos os olhares. — Imagina todas as peças que poderíamos aprontar com esse turbante

**H****arry se sentiu aliviado ao descobrir que não estava muito atrasado com relação ao resto da turma. Muitos alunos tinham vindo de famílias de trouxas e, como ele, não faziam idéia de que eram bruxas e bruxos. Havia tanto para aprender que até gente como Rony não estava tão adiantada assim.**

Isso por que Ron é realmente inteligente. — pensou Severus com sarcasmo. Mas estava decidido a não fazer nenhum comentário que causasse mais raivas aos grifinórios. Ele já tinha problemas sem isso.

**Sexta-feira foi um dia importante para Harry e Rony, Eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o salão principal e tomar o café da manhã sem se perder nem uma vez.**

Muito importante. — pensou Severus ainda se impedindo de comentar.

**— O que temos hoje? — perguntou Harry a Rony enquanto punha açúcar no mingau de aveia.**

**— Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina. Snape é diretor da Sonserina. Dizem que sempre os protege. Vamos ver se é verdade.**

Sirius abriu um sorriso cruel, Ele mal podia esperar para azarar Snape. Alice deu outro olhar mortal. Severus por um momento lembrou-se de um basilísco. James tinha parado de bater a varinha na coxa e agora só a segurava contra a perna. Lily revirou os olhos para essas reações exageradas.

**— Gostaria que Minerva nos protegesse. — A Professora Minerva era diretora da Grifinória, mas isso não a impedira de dar aos seus alunos uma montanha de dever de casa no dia anterior.**

— Minnie é justa. Ela nós protegesse se estivermos com a razão. — James não pode deixar de defender sua professora preferida.

**Naquele instante chegou o correio. Harry agora já se acostumara com isso, mas levara um susto na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente no salão principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.**

— Eu acho que deveria ser explicado aos nascidos-trouxas que algo assim aconteceria. — comentou Lily pensando em quão assustador essa visão seria para alguém que nunca tinha visto uma coruja.

**Edwiges não trouxera nada para Harry até então. Às vezes entrava para beliscar sua orelha e comer um pedacinho de torrada antes de ir dormir no corujal com as outras corujas da escola.**

— Seu filho tem uma coruja muito boa. — elogiou Frank. James sorriu pensado em como sua própria coruja costumava de anima-lo nas ferias

**Esta manhã, porém, ela esvoaçou entre a geléia e o açucareiro e deixou cair um bilhete no prato de Harry. Ele o abriu imediatamente.**

**_"_****_P_****_r_****_e_****_z_****_ado Harry — _****dizia, numa letra muito garranchosa. — _Sei que tem as tardes de sexta-feira livre, então será que não gostaria de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo por volta das três horas? Quero saber como foi a sua primeira semana. Mande-me uma resposta pela Edwiges_... _Hagrid"._**

James e Lily sorriram. Ambos gostavam de Hagrid e estavam felizes por ele se importar com Harry.

**H****arry pediu emprestada a pena de Rony e escreveu:**

**_"_****_Sim, gostaria, vejo você mais tarde" _****n****o verso do bilhete e despachou Edwiges outra vez.**

**F****o****i uma sorte que Harry tivesse o convite de Hagrid com que se alegrar, porque a aula de Poções foi a pior coisa que lhe acontecera até ali.**

James se ajeitou no sofá. Sirius o imitou. Alice parecia procurar o melhor ângulo para o feitiço. Remus mordia os lábios nervosamente e Frank se preparava para recolher os restos que sobrassem de Snape.

Lily ficou desanimada, mas por um motivo diferente. Isso significava para ela que Harry era ruim em poções. Por isso tinha sido a pior aula.

Snape analisava mentalmente suas chances se as coisas saíssem errado.

**No início do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Harry tivera a impressão de que o Professor Snape não gostava dele. No final da primeira aula de Poções, ele viu que se enganara. Não era bem que Snape não gostava de Harry**

— Viu James, eu tinha razão. Peça desculpas. — disse Lily animada.

— Acho que você deveria esperar Remus acabar de ler. — comentou Frank que tinha visto o olhar que o maroto de cabelos cor de areia dera a Snape.

**— ele o odiava.**

— Tenho certeza que foi um mal entendido. — falou Lily. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que o Sev que tinha sido amigo dela poderia fazer algo contra seu filho.

**A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta.**

— Ótimo gosto para decoração. — zombou Alice que tinha sentado no braço do sofá para obter um ângulo melhor.

**Snape, como Flitwick, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como Flitwick, ele parou no nome de Harry.**

**— Ah, sim — disse baixinho. — Harry Potter. A nossa nova _celebridade_.**

Lily mordeu os lábios. Ela não poderia ter se enganado com Sev novamente. Poderia?

**Draco Malfoy e seus amigos Crabbe e Goyle deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinham o calor dos de Hagrid. Eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros.**

— Não compare Hagrid com este... este... — Sirius não terminou a frase, com se não conseguisse pensar em uma palavra ruim o suficiente.

**— Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Professora Minerva, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica.**

Até aqui ele esta indo bem. Pensou Lily.

**Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.**

— Você não deveria ofender os seus alunos. — comentou Frank começando a entender a raiva da namorada.

Severus olhou para Lily que estava mordendo os lábios e não olhava para ele. Snape estremeceu. "Que não seja uma repetição do quinto ano" ele pensava.

**M****ais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry e Rony se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas Hermione Granger estava sentada na beiradinha da carteira e parecia desesperada para começar a provar que não era uma cabeça-oca.**

Lily e Frank sentiram simpatia pela menina. Eles estariam tentariam a mesma coisa nessa situação.

**— Potter! — disse Snape de repente. **

Sirius rosnou.

**— O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de _asfódelo _em pó a uma _infusão de losna_?**

— Essa é uma pergunta do sexto ano. — comentou James com raiva. Assim como Alice ele sentara no braço do sofá e parecia estar tentado a enfeitiçar Snape por cima da cabeça de Lily.

**_"_****_R_****_aiz de quê em pó a um infusão do quê"? _****H****arry olhou para Rony, que parecia tão embatucado quanto ele, a mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar.**

**— Não sei não senhor — disse Harry.**

**A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém.**

**-Tsk, tsk, a fama pelo visto não é tudo. **

Lily estremeceu.

**E não deu atenção a mão de Hermione.**

Frank franziu o cenho. Isso não era justo com Hermione. Se a menina havia levantado a mão para responder uma pergunta dessas, qualquer professor ficaria maravilhado.

**— Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar _bezoar?_**

— Eles não aprendem isso até depois do natal. — Alice voltou ao seu tom de voz alto e doce que nunca significava nada bom

**H****e****r****mione esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira, mas Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que fosse _bezoar. _Tentou não olhar para**

**M****alfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que se sacudiam de tanto rir.**

**— Não sei não senhor.**

**— Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?**

**H****arry fez força para continuar olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos frios. Folheara os livros na casa dos Dursley, mas será que Snape esperava que ele se lembrasse de tudo que vira em _Mil ervas e fungos mágicos?_**

— Não, ele é apenas um imbecil. — comentou Sirius que parecia a ponto de se levantar do sofá.

**Snape continuava a desprezar a mão trêmula de Hermione.**

**— Qual é a diferença Potter, entre _acônito licoctono _e _acônito lapelo_?**

Lily fez um som estranho, como um soluço sufocado.

**Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra.**

Frank ficou impressionado com a menina por saber tudo isso em seu primeiro ano,

**— Não sei — disse Harry em voz baixa. — Mas acho que Hermione sabe, porque o senhor não pergunta a ela?**

Isso deve me acalmar, pensou Severus desesperado com seu eu futuro. Vai me lembrar de Lily e eu não farei nenhuma besteira. Ele arriscou um olhar para a garota que tinha abaixado a cabeça e não olhava para ninguém.

**Alguns garotos riram, os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Simas e este deu uma piscadela. Snape, porem não gostou.**

**— Sente-se — disse com rispidez a Hermione. — Para sua informação Potter, _asfódelo e losna _produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a _Poção dos Mortos Vivos_. O _bezoar _é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois _acônitos _são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?**

— Porque você não disse para fazer. — rosnou Sirius.

**O****uv****iu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:**

**— E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter.**

Severus se encolheu ao ver o olhar de todos na sala. Suas chances não eram boas.

James estava dividido entre azarar Snape pelo que ele estava fazendo com Harry e consolar Lily que ainda não tinha levantado a cabeça. Então trocou um olhar com Sirius. Sabia que seu amigo vingaria Harry e ele começou a pensar algo para consolar Lily.

**As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da Grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções. Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos.**

**Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar.**

Porque eu gostaria de um garoto mimado. Perguntou-se Severus sem entender completamente o seu eu futuro.

**Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. **

Alice voltou para o seu lugar no sofá e apertou o braço de Frank.

**Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor.**

— Meu pobre filho. Alice gemeu.

**— Menino idiota! — vociferou Snape,**

— Meu - filho – não – é – um – idiota. — disse Alice pontuando cada palavra com um feitiço fazendo uma mancha colorida por vez na pele de Snape. — Estamos entendidos? — Com um ultimo olhar mortal ela voltou para seu lugar.

**limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. — Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?**

**Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz.**

Alice mandou uma nova azaração de seu lugar no sofá. E mesmo Frank olhava feio para Snape agora.

**— Levem-no para a ala do hospital — Snape ordenou a Simas.**

**Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Harry e Rony, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville.**

— Faça algo para Harry que eu farei pior com você! — rosnou Sirius.

**— Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para Grifinória.**

Sirius lançou uma azaração para Snape cuja blusa agora dizia. "Sou um Ranhoso idiota que desconta a própria raiva em crianças inocentes".

**A injustiça foi tão grande que Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Rony deu-lhe um pontapé por trás do caldeirão.**

**— Não force a barra — cochichou. — Ouvi dizer que Snape pode ser muito indigesto.**

Lily finalmente levantara a cabeça.

— Me desculpe James. Você tinha razão. Eu claramente estava errada. _Novamente. _— disse Lily sem olhar para Snape.

James nunca na sua vida desejou tanto estar errado quanto ele queria agora. Não só Lily seria triste toda vez que Snape fosse mencionado no livro. Isso também significava que Harry sofreria sete anos de inferno nas mãos do Ranhoso. Pontas não aguentaria ver Lily nesse estado durante sete livros, então mesmo a contra gosto ele decidiu fazer algo para ajudar. Ele se aproximou da ruiva colocando um braço em torno dos seus ombros e levantando seu rosto com a outra mão.

— Esse futuro ainda não aconteceu, Lily — começou James suavemente, seu coração partindo ao ver a tristeza que a ruiva parecia incapaz de esconder. — Nós podemos muda-lo. Talvez Snape esteja aqui para ver seus erros e corrigi-los. Não desista ainda.

— Você acredita nisso? — pediu Lily parecendo desesperada para se agarrar a qualquer esperança.

— Ele tem que está aqui por algum motivo. — James desconversou. Ele acreditava que Snape estava aqui por algum motivo além de servir de saco de pancadas. Só não era capaz de imaginar qual.

— Então eu vou me referir ao Sev do futuro como Snape. Por que aquele homem que maltratou meu filho não tem nada do meu amigo de infância dentro dele. — concedeu Lily precisando acreditar nisso.

James deu um beijo nos cabelos de Lily e olhou por cima da cabeça ruiva para Snape e deu um olhar que dizia com todas as letras. "Estou fazendo isso por ela."

Pontas olhou para Sirius pedindo silenciosamente para deixar isso por enquanto. Lily não merecia sofrer por ter sido amiga de um imbecil.

— Então eu posso usar todos os xingamentos possíveis no Snape futuro. — disse Sirius num tom que não admitia contradição.

Alice sorriu animada com a ideia. Frank pensou que James era brilhante por sugerir algo assim. Remus se animou por Pontas ter percebido que a felicidade de Lily era mais importante que rivalidades escolares.

Snape parecia que tinha tragado algo muito doloroso. A última coisa que ele queria era dever algo a Potter novamente. Principalmente em relação a Lily.

**Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra uma hora depois, os pensamentos se sucediam velozes na cabeça de Harry, que se sentia deprimido. Perdera dois pontos para Grifinória na primeira semana, por que Snape o odiava tanto?**

— Porque ele é um imbecil que esta descontando a raiva do seu pai em você.

**— Ânimo — disse Rony — Snape está sempre tirando pontos de Fred e Jorge. Posso ir com você a casa de Rúbeo?**

Sirius sorriu aprovando a atitude do menino. Era um bom amigo.

**As cinco para as três eles saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava numa casinha de madeira na orla da floresta proibida. Um par de galochas estava à porta da casa.**

**Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:**

**_— _****P****a****r****a trás, Canino para trás.**

— Espero que não seja nada perigoso. — disse Lily preocupada.

**_A _****c****ara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.**

**— Espere aí. Para trás_, _Canino.**

**Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis.**

— É apenas um cão. — disse Alice acalmando a amiga.

**H****a****v****ia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.**

**— Estejam à vontade — falou Hagrid, soltando Canino, que pulou imediatamente para cima de Rony e começou a lamber-lhe a orelha. Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava.**

Todos que conheciam Hagrid sorriram ao comentário.

**— Este é o Rony — Harry disse a Hagrid, que fora despejar água fervendo num grande bule de chá e arrumar biscoitos num prato.**

**— Mais um Weasley, hein? — exclamou Hagrid vendo as sardas de Rony — Passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta.**

— E a outra metade expulsando os marotos. — sorriu Remus.

**O****s biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, **

— Não são tão ruins, você só precisa amolece-los no fogo antes. — comentou Sirius deixando todos surpresos com o que seu estomago aguentava.

**mas Harry e Rony fingiram gostar e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba.**

**H****arry e Rony ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch de guitarra velha.**

— Madame No-r-ra é o única criatura que eu conheço que não gosta de Hagrid. — observou Alice. — imagino que é porque ela seja leal ao seu dono.

**— Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela.**

— Faça isso. — aprovou Sirius

**Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso.**

**H****arry contou a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse a Harry que não se preocupasse, que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno.**

Severus franziu o cenho. Seu eu futuro não parecia feliz.

**— Mas ele parecia que realmente me odiava.**

**— Bobagem! Por que o odiaria?**

Agora foi James que franziu o cenho. Porque Hagrid não contaria que Snape e ele não se davam bem na escola.

**M****as Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que Hagrid evitou encará-lo quando disse isso.**

Pontas mordeu os lábios. Será que Hagrid achava que James era culpado por como Snape tratou Harry. Se ele próprio tivesse agido melhor teria feito a vida de Harry mais fácil com seu professor de poções? James nunca tinha considerado que azarar Snape teria consequências na vida de seu filho. Mas Snape nunca tinha o deixado em paz. James se perdeu nesses pensamentos.

**— Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? — perguntou Hagrid a Rony. — Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais.**

— Hagrid sempre foi péssimo para desconversar. — comentou Remus.

**H****arry se perguntou se Hagrid teria mudado de assunto de propósito. Enquanto Rony contava tudo sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com dragões, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá. Era uma noticia recortada do _Profeta Diário_**

**_O CASO GRINGOTES_**

**_P_****_r_****_o_****_sseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecido._**

**_O_****_s duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado._**

**_O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._**

**_"_****_Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo", disse um porta-voz esta tarde._**

— Duendes não são nada simpáticos. — resmungou Lily

**H****arry lembrou-se que Rony lhe contata no trem que alguém tentara roubar _Gringotes_, mas não mencionara a data.**

**— Rúbeo! — exclamou Harry. — Aquele arrombamento de _Gringotes _aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a gente estava lá!**

— Será que o cofre roubado foi o mesmo que Hagrid visitou? — perguntou Frank.

— Ele disse que era assunto de Hogwarts. Deve ter sido algo muito importante para arriscarem roubar Gringotes. — respondeu Remus,

**Não havia a menor dúvida, desta vez, Hagrid decididamente evitara encarar Harry. Resmungou alguma coisa e lhe ofereceu mais um biscoito. **

— Então com certeza era o mesmo cofre. — sorriu Sirius.

**H****arry releu a notícia "_O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia". _Hagrid esvaziara o cofre setecentos e treze, se é que se podia chamar esvaziar alguém levar aquele pacotinho encalombado. Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?**

— Parece que Harry herdou o raciocínio e a curiosidade dos pais. — comentou Alice.

**Quando Harry e Rony voltaram ao castelo para jantar, tinham os bolsos pesados com os biscoitos que a educação os impedira de recusar.**

Todos os amigos de Hagrid na sala sorriram, eles também fizeram isso mais de uma vez.

** Harry pensou que nenhuma das aulas a que assistira até ali tinha lhe dado tanto o que pensar quanto o chá com Rúbeo Hagrid. Será que Hagrid tinha apanhado o pacote bem na hora?**

— Também gostaria de saber. — comentou Frank.

**O****n****de estava o pacote agora? Será que ele sabia alguma coisa de Snape que não queria contar a Harry?**

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer comentário Lily levantou-se:

— Eu preciso de um pouco d'agua.

Snape não querendo ficar perto dos marotos e Alice depois do que tinha feito com Harry murmurou precisar de agua também e levantou.

— Então. — começou Sirius num tom conspiratório. — O que faremos com o Seboso?

Alice se inclinou no sofá, interessada.

— Eu não sei, Almofadinhas. — começou James tentando por em palavras como ele se sentia agora. — Talvez se não tivéssemos aprontado tanto com Snape, ele não estaria descontando toda sua raiva no Harry.

— Isso é besteira, Pontas, e você sabe. — contradisse Sirius. — Ranhoso nunca nos deixou em paz. Nunca perdeu uma chance.

James concordou com a cabeça, mas ele ainda se sentia responsável de alguma forma pela maneira com que Harry era tratado.

— E eu nunca fiz nada de mal para Snape. — comentou Alice. — Não por falta de vontade, mas porque Lily ficaria chateada. E ele esta descontando no meu filho.

— E a menina chamada Hermione também não fez nada. E Snape a ignorou. — Frank opinou. Ele não estava feliz com a atitude de Snape em relação a Neville.

— Ele é um péssimo professor — disse Remus — Isso é impossível negar, mas como James disse antes. Nada disso aconteceu ainda.

Todos olharam para James como se a decisão final correspondesse a ele.

— Eu não posso impedir ninguém de azarar o Ranhoso. — Alice e Sirius trocaram sorrisos. — Eu só... — James olhou na direção de onde Lily parecia estar discutindo novamente com Snape e seus olhares se encontraram. Ele podia ver a tristeza dela embaixo da raiva. — Eu só não vejo como isso resolve as coisas.

Sirius que tinha visto a direção do olhar do amigo comentou:

— Você esta apenas com medo da reação de Lily.

James balançou a cabeça. Como explicar algo que ele mesmo tinha problemas pra entender?

— Não é isso. Eu só posso imaginar como é difícil para ela ver alguém que considerava um amigo maltratando o seu filho. — James levou a mão aos óculos, tirando-os para limpar na barra da blusa. — Eu admito que quero fazer Snape pagar pro tudo que ele fez e provavelmente fará com Harry. Apenas não consigo fazer isso se fizer Lily sofrer.

— Isso nunca te impediu de azarar o Ranhoso antes. — comentou Sirius ainda sem entender porque o amigo parecia relutante em fazer algo contra alguém que tinha feito tanto contra eles.

Remus, Frank e Alice assistiam a conversa como se fosse uma partida de ping-pong. Era raro ver James e Sirius discordando em algo.

— Eu não sei como te explicar, Almofadinhas. — como se explica o amor para alguém que nunca teve esteve apaixonado? Pensou James. — Se ele fizer algo realmente horrível para Harry, ou qualquer dano físico eu não vou hesitar em revidar. Mas fora isso, só não acho que valha a pena enfeitiça-lo por algo que ainda não aconteceu. — concluiu James pensando em Lily.

— É um acordo justo. — disse Remus aliviado que não tinha precisado intervir. O lobisomem nunca tinha sido bom em parar seus amigos de cometerem loucuras.

— Eu concordo com esse ponto de vista. — Frank resolveu participar da conversa. — Eu também acho que não vou conseguir ficar parado se Snape ferir Neville mesmo não tendo acontecido ainda.

Sirius não estava muito satisfeito com a decisão do amigo. E desde quando eles precisavam de um bom motivo para azarar o Ranhoso. Se ele pensasse um pouco com certeza acharia algo que Snape tinha feito para eles e não fora vingado ainda. Lily realmente afetada Pontas de uma forma que não era saudável.

Alice que entendia melhor o ponto de vista de James, na verdade ela estava feliz por ele se preocupar tanto com a amiga. E tinha certeza que entre ela e Sirius eles poderiam se vingar de qualquer coisa que Snape fizesse.

— Bem Sirius, acho que seremos eu e você. — disse Alice sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela poderia entender porque Snape estava descontando sua raiva em Harry, mas Neville e os outros alunos não mereciam nada disso.

— Certamente minha cara Alice, atos contra Harry e Neville não saíram impunes. — Sirius se recostou preguiçosamente no sofá, como se tivesse tido um tempo muito bom. E Remus quase se lamentou por Snape. Ele iria esperar para se lamentar realmente depois de ver como Snape trataria o Harry dali em diante.

Sem saber que os outros estavam planejando contra seu futuro. Severus tentou falar com Lily novamente. Aproveitando a oportunidade para falar a sós. Ele se colocou na frente dela para chamar a atenção

— Lily...

Mas Lily não ouviu. A ruiva olhou para o garoto na frente dela se perguntando se James tinha razão, o futuro poderia ser mudado, ou se já era tarde demais. Ela já tinha dado tantas chances para Snape e parecia que sempre se voltavam contra ela.

— O que meu filho te fez, Sev? O que uma criança inocente te fez para merecer tamanho ódio? Harry merece ser punido por ter cometido o imperdoável erro de ser filho de James? — o tom de Lily era sarcástico. — Ele ser meu filho não conta para nada, certo? Eu realmente quero acreditar que isso pode ser mudado, mas me diga Sev, me diga que neste momento você não tem nenhum prejuízo contra Harry por ser filho de James.

Severus olhou para Lily sem conseguir responder. Nunca havia conseguindo mentir para aqueles olhos verdes. O incomodava muito Harry ser filho de James, Lily merecia muito mais. Como a ruiva não poderia entender isso. Severus só queria o melhor para ela. E ela podia fazer muito melhor que um garoto mimado como Potter.

— Você não pode negar, não é. — Lily desviou os olhos por um momento se encontrando com o olhar avelã de James que não mostrava nada mais que preocupação. — Eu realmente quero meu amigo de infância novamente Sev, quero acreditar que o menino que me ensinou sobre magia ainda está em algum lugar ai dentro. Só que parece cada vez mais inalcançável.

Severus abriu a boca e fechou novamente sem dizer nada. Como explicar para Lily que aquele menino precisava ir embora, ele era uma fraqueza, e Snape não podia ter fraquezas. Pessoas poderosas não tinham fraquezas. Elas sempre seriam usadas contra você. Mas ao ver o olhar de Lily, uma parte dele queria ser aquele menino novamente, o menino que fazia os olhos verdes brilharem de alegria e não de raiva. Mas o menino era fraco, e os fracos sempre perdiam e eram humilhados. E Severus se esforçava ao máximo por não estar no lado perdedor novamente.

Ambos se olharam em silencio por alguns momentos.

— Eu quero meu amigo de volta, Sev. Realmente sinto falta dele. — Lily suspirou. — Mas esse outro você... — Lily perdeu as palavras por um momento. — Eu só espero que você esteja feliz com esse outro você. Eu sempre vou manter a porta aberta para a amizade do Sev que eu conhecia.

E com um sorriso triste Lily se afastou.

Severus se encostou na parede confuso. Ele queria ser poderoso para Lily. E a ruiva queria o menino fraco de volta. Lily não conseguia entender o quanto Snape odiava aquele menino fraco? Incapaz de proteger a mãe, sendo alvo de todos os insultos. Snape estava trabalhando para ser alguém poderoso. Alguém que Lily teria orgulho. Só que como sempre tudo que ele fazia pela ruiva parecia dar completamente errado.

Andando devagar em direção ao sofá Snape viu Potter perguntar algo e Lily acenar que sim com a cabeça e responder com um sorriso muito mais feliz que o anterior. Potter era popular, rico, respeitado por grande parte dos alunos. Snape sempre teve medo por isso. Potter podia oferecer mais que Snape no momento. E era por isso que Severus se esforçava tanto para ser o melhor. Até mesmo Lily que afirmava nunca ter ligado para essas coisas parecia estar caindo para Potter. Ela não poderia ver que Snape estava se esforçando para ser poderoso o suficiente? Perdido nesses pensamentos ele se sentou no sofá sem perceber o sorriso malicioso que Sirius e Alice estavam lhe dando.

Lily, após acalmar James dizendo que ela estava bem, sem conseguir conter um sorriso com a preocupação do moreno. Disse para Sirius recomeçar a leitura já que todos estavam reunidos.

Ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, pensando em todas as vinganças possíveis. Sirius abriu o livro e leu o próximo titulo: **Capítulo Nove –_ O Duelo à Meia-Noite._**


	10. O Duelo À Meia Noite

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Ufa, deu tempo de postar o capitulo. Já estava preocupada com as tentativas de assassinato e tortura contra a minha pessoa. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas eu sofro de enxaqueca e hoje foi um dia particularmente ruim. Se tiver mais erros que de costumem me perdoem. Eu vou rever com calma depois cada capitulo para corrigi-los. Fico cada vez mais feliz com o numero de reviews, é gratificante saber que tanta gente gosta da fic, me motiva a continuar.**

**Respondendo as reviews.**

**_M. Alice Lovegood: _****James é minha grande paixão, desde que ele apareceu em Ordem da Fenix bagunçando os cabelos eu não consigo esquece-lo. *suspira* Sirius é maravilhoso para tirar uma casquinha de vez em quando, mas Prongs é o dono do meu coração *.* Eu faço faculdade de Ciência da Computação, a uns anos atrás eu pensei que isso seria uma grande ideia *ri*Agora não tenho tanta certeza =p Muita matemática. Espero que você goste da reação de James nesse capitulo.**

**_Anneribeiro: _**** Como eu respondi acima, Ciência da Computação. Mas não me pergunte porque eu escolhi isso que eu já não tenho mais certeza do motivo ;)**

**_C.L. Hashehoff:_**** O Severus não vai deixar os feitiços por isso mesmo, mas ele precisa escolher bem o momento de agir já que ele esta em minoria esmagadora. Como um bom sonserino ele esta esperando uma boa oportunidade.**

**_Leticia Malfoy Potter: _****Eu não posso te contar se Lily e James se beijam nessa fic, mas eu prometo que eles ficam juntos antes do final do sétimo livro. *corre pra se esconder embaixo da cama.*. Serio, eu prometo muitos momentos fofos entre eles nesse livros... o beijo voê terá que ler e descobrir ;)**

**_Anny Monique: _****Vai ter capitulo novo hoje sim, são exatamente 21h aqui e eu estou fazendo o upload desse capitulo nesse exato momento para acabar com seu sofrimento.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ainda sorrindo maliciosamente, pensando em todas as vinganças possíveis. Sirius abriu o livro e leu o próximo titulo: <strong>Capítulo Nove – O Duelo à Meia-Noite.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily pestanejou.<p>

— Eu espero que isso não signifique o que eu estou pensando.

— Se você está pensando que Harry vai entrar num confronto de varinhas quando o relógio estiver com ambos os ponteiros no doze. Então é isso. — respondeu Sirius brincando sem se dar conta do olhar assassino da ruiva.

**H****arry jamais acreditara que fosse encontrar um garoto que ele detestasse mais do que Duda, mas isto foi antes de conhecer Draco.**

— É uma escolha difícil decidir qual dos dois é mais detestável. — concordou James.

**O****s alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, porém, só tinham uma aula com os da Sonserina, a de Poções, por isso não precisavam aturar Draco muito tempo.**

— Ao menos um pequeno consolo. — admitiu Remus.

**O****u pelo menos, não precisavam até ver um aviso pregado no salão comunal de Grifinória que fez todos gemerem. As aulas de vôo começariam na quinta-feira e os alunos das duas casas aprenderiam juntos.**

— Mas isso é maravilhoso, Harry. Com alguma sorte você pode derrubar Draco da vassoura e fazer parecer um acidente. — comentou Sirius.

— Sirius Black! Eu te proíbo de dar esse tipo de ideia para meu filho. — gritou Lily.

— Você percebe que Harry ainda nem nasceu e não pode ouvir meus conselhos. — respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

— Eu já estou proibindo desde agora. E não só para Harry, vale para todos os filhos que James e eu viermos a ter.

James abriu um sorriso imenso.

— Quando filhos vamos ter? — pediu o moreno.

— Eu sempre quis ter ao menos um casal. — respondeu Lily inocentemente até ver o resto dos marotos, Alice e Frank sorrindo para ela. — O que foi?

— Você percebe que acaba de planejar seu futuro com James? — perguntou Alice sorrindo ao ver como Lily tinha se aproximado de James sem perceber.

— Não é isso que eu quis dizer... Eu só pensei... Bem, não importa... — concluiu Lily corando ligeiramente. Lendo o livro parecia tão natural ter casado com James que ela esquecia que eles não estavam juntos nesse momento.

Severus estava profundamente deprimido. Ele começara a pensar que talvez Lily estivesse realmente feliz com a ideia de um futuro com Potter. E se eles realmente ficassem juntos nesse tempo. Snape não saberia o que fazer.

**— Típico — disse Harry desanimado. — É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.**

— Você não vai fazer papel de palhaço, Harry. Você é um natural. — animou James.

**Ele estivera ansioso para aprender a voar, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.**

— Nós entendemos o sentimento. — comentou Alice.

**— Você não sabe se vai fazer papel de palhaço — disse Rony sensato — Em todo o caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em Quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.**

— Eu imagino que ele saiba jogar algo. — contradisse Sirius — Lucius é capaz de montar um campo de quadribol no quintal e pagar jogadores profissionais para treinar Draco se isso for fazer o filho se destacar. Mas aposto que ele esta super valorizando o quanto ele realmente sabe.

**Draco sem dúvida falava muito de vôos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero.**

— Isso é mentira. — comentou Frank. — Se ele voar tão alto numa área trouxa. Até mesmo sendo fuilho de Lucius ele teria que comparecer ao ministério por violação ao Estatuto de Sigilo.

**M****as ele não era o único pelo que Simas Finnigan contava, ele passara a maior parte da infância voando pelo campo montado numa vassoura.**

— Isso é mais crível. — comentou Alice. — a maioria dos que nascem em família bruxa fazem isso durante a infância.

**Até Rony contava para quem quisesse ouvir sobre a vez em que ele quase batera numa asa delta montado na velha vassoura de Carlinhos.**

— Acho que Ron também esta enfeitando a historia. — sorriu Remus.

**T****o****d****o****s os garotos de famílias de bruxos falavam o tempo todo de Quadribol. **

— Porque é o melhor esporte que existe. — comentou James sorrindo. Ele mal podia esperar para ouvir sobre seu filho voando.

**R****o****n****y já tivera uma grande discussão sobre futebol com Dino Thomas, que também usava o dormitório deles. Rony não via nada excitante em um jogo em que ninguém podia voar e só tinha uma bola.**

James concordou entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

**H****arry surpreendera Rony cutucando o pôster em que Dino aparecia com o time de futebol de West Ham, tentando fazer os jogadores se mexerem.**

Todos sorriram ao imaginar a cena.

**Neville nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma.**

— Por que sua mão não deixa meu filho chegar perto de uma vassoura? — perguntou Alice perigosamente.

** No fundo, Harry achava que ela estava certíssima, porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão.**

— Eu sofro _alguns_ acidentes, mas eu posso voar bem. — reclamou Alice.

Sirius começou uma risada que foi transformada em tose ao ver o olhar da menina.

— Eu voo bem sim! James, não é verdade que eu voo bem? — pediu Alice.

— Você voa bem. — concedeu James fazendo Alice — O único problema é que ninguém mais pode voar por perto. — Ao ver o olhar de confusão no rosto de Sirius, Remus e Lily ele explicou. — Alice pode voar muito bem _sozinha_ porque ela esquece coisas triviais como pessoas e obstáculos e passa por cima de qualquer coisa que esteja no caminho.

— Não é bem assim. — respondeu Alice fazendo bico.

— Não lembra quando tivemos aquele jogo amistoso com alguns de seus amigos e os do Frank? — recordou James. — Você jogou de apanhadora. E no caminho para o pomo você derrubou o goleiro do seu próprio time da vassoura além de arremessar a goles longe porque ela estava no caminho.

— Mas eu peguei o pomo! Minha tarefa era pegar o pomo e eu peguei. Não tenho culpa se o goleiro não saiu do meu caminho. — reclamou Alice.

— Mas apanhadores não devem tocar na goles. — rebateu James

Alice fez bico em resposta arrancando gargalhadas da maior parte da sala.

**H****e****r****mione Granger estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a idéia de voar.**

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente.

** Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro, **

Severus cruzou os braços. Ele tinha tentado aprender a voar lendo livros e era a prova viva que isso não funcionava.

**n****ão que ela não tivesse tentado. **

— Claro que tentou. — Zombou Sirius.

**No café da manhã de quinta-feira, deu um cansaço neles falando sobre macetes de vôo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado _Quadribol através dos séculos._**

— Eu realmente amo esse livro. — comentou James.

**Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde,**

Alice se lamentou por não estar lá para seu filho e o ajudar com o voo.

**mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do correio.**

**H****arry não recebera nenhuma carta desde o bilhete de Hagrid, uma coisa que Draco não demorara nada a notar, é claro. A coruja de Draco estava sempre lhe trazendo de casa pacotes de doces, que ele abria fazendo farol na mesa da Sonserina.**

— Isso não é motivo para esfregar isso na cara de Harry. —reclamou James.

— Como se você não recebesse uma carta de casa por dia. — cuspiu Snape.

— Mas eu nunca me exibi com isso para ninguém. Nem mesmo para você — se defendeu James. Cruzando os braços.

Lily apoiou a mão no braço de James para acabar com a briga. Dessa vez o moreno tinha razão. James se exibia com seus próprios feitos, sendo um bom jogador de quadribol, tendo notas excelentes e sendo um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Ela nunca tinha visto James se gabar por ser rico, ou pelas suas relações familiares.

**Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó.**

**Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude grande, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.**

— É um lembrol. — esclareceu Frank que havia recebido vários — Eu só não entendo porque mamãe existe em manda-los se eles servem apenas para lembrar que algo foi esquecido, mas não o que foi esquecido.

**— É um _Lembrol_! — explicou ele. — Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... — E ficou sem graça, porque o _Lembrol _de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate.**

**— ... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...**

**Neville estava tentando se lembrar do que esquecera quando Draco, que ia passando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o _Lembrol _de sua mão.**

— Não se meta com meu filho ou vai se arrepender. — ameaçou Alice.

— Você percebe que esta ameaçando um garoto que ainda não nasceu? — pediu Frank.

— Mas eu posso encontrar Lucius e garantir que ele seja incapaz de ter filhos. — rebateu Alice.

**H****arry e Rony puseram-se imediatamente de pé. Andavam querendo um motivo para brigar com Draco, mas a Professora Minerva, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.**

— Esse é o único defeito de Minnie, ela sempre acaba com a diversão. — lamentou=se Sirius.

**— Que é que está acontecendo?**

**— Draco tirou o meu _Lembrol_, professora.**

**M****al-humorado, Draco mais do que depressa largou o _Lembrol _na mesa.**

Alice sorriu satisfeita.

**— Só estava olhando — falou, e saiu de fininho com Crabbe e Goyle na esteira.**

— Isso, corra para longe da malvada Minnie. — disse James.

** Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Rony e os outros garotos da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. **

James mal conseguia continuar sentado, tamanha era sua animação.

**Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à floresta proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.**

— Um dia maravilhoso para voar. — disse com a voz sonhadora, passando a mão pelos cabelos imaginando a brisa sentida de cima de uma vassoura, no ar.

**O****s garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry ouvira Fred e Jorge Weasley se queixarem das vassouras da escola, dizendo que havia umas que começavam a vibrar quando voavam muito alto, ou sempre repuxavam ligeiramente para a esquerda.**

— As vassouras da escola são realmente terríveis. — comentou Sirius lembrando da que ele tinha usado em sua primeira aula de voo.

**A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.**

**— Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? — perguntou com rispidez. — Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.**

— Ela poderia ser mais educada com os alunos. — comentou Frank.

James fez um gesto com a mão descartando a ideia. Tudo que ele queria era ouvir sobre seu filho voando.

**H****arry olhou para a vassoura. Era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.**

James vez uma careta, parecia uma vassoura terrível.

**— Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura — mandou Madame Hooch diante deles — e digam "Em pé!".**

— Em pé! — repetiram James e Sirius fazendo o resto da sala revirar os olhos.

**— EM PÉ! — gritaram todos.**

**A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão, mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso. **

James tinha um sorriso tão largo que Lily duvidou que seu rosto voltasse completamente ao normal algum dia.

**A de Hermione Granger simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se mexeu.**

— É porque a ordem é transmitida para a vassoura através do pensamento e não da fala. Não adianta gritar em pé e não pensar nisso com determinação. — explicou James

**T****alvez as vassouras como os cavalos, percebessem quando a pessoa estava com medo, pensou Harry, havia um tremor na voz de Neville, que dizia com demasiada clareza que ele queria manter os pés no chão.**

— Harry entendeu a essência. — aprovou Sirius.

**M****adame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Harry e Rony ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.**

Todos na sala também estavam contentes.

**— Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés — disse a professora. — Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... Três... Dois..**

Sirius estava lendo propositalmente devagar vendo como James parecia que ia explodir de ansiedade em breve.

**M****as Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.**

— Cuidado Neville! — gritou Alice.

Snape revirou os olhos para a mania irritante de todos falarem com o livro. Ele odiava o tema desse capitulo embora fosse melhor que ouvir sobre ele mesmo, ao menos não havia motivo para Lily se irritar com ele.

**— Volte, menino! — gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros.**

Alice apertou fortemente a mão de Frank.

**H****arry viu a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e... **

Sirius fez uma pausa e Alice apertou ainda mais fortemente a mão de Frank.

**— BUM!**

Almofadinhas berrou a ultima palavra fazendo todos pularem de susto. Um instante depois Alice levantou a varinha transformando as vestes de Sirius em rosa chiclete.

— Eu fico lindo de qualquer maneira. — disse Sirius após olhar para as suas vestes e voltou a ler.

**— um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura e Neville caindo de borco na grama, estatelado. Sua vassoura continuou a subir cada vez mais alto e começou a flutuar sem pressa em direção à floresta proibida e desapareceu de vista.**

**M****adame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.**

— Eu espero que ele esteja bem — comentou Alice preocupada.

— Vai dar tudo certo. —tranquilizou Frank. — James foi machucado de formas muito piores e remendaram ele todas as vezes.

**— Pulso quebrado — Harry ouviu-a murmurar **

Alice suspirou aliviada.

**— Vamos, menino, levante-se. Virou-se para o restante da classe.**

**— Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino ao hospital! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido.**

— É uma pena que nós não tivemos uma oportunidade dessa para nos divertimos. — lamentou Sirius.

**Neville, o rosto manchado de lagrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros.**

Alice mordeu os lábios, desejanto estar lá para seu filho. Frank a abraçou.

**Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.**

**— Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?**

— Quando você for "conversar" com Lucius, eu vou te ajudar. — comentou Frank que estava começando a odiar Draco também.

**O****s outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.**

**— Cala a boca, Draco — retrucou Parvati Patil.**

**— Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? — disse Pansy Parkinson, uma aluna da Sonserina de feições dura — Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati.**

— Vou colocar Parkinson na lista de pessoas que eu preciso azarar quando sairmos daqui. — comentou Alice.

**— Olhe! — disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. — É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.**

**O _Lembrol _cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.**

**— Me dá isso aqui, Draco — falou Harry em voz baixa. **

— Mostre a ele, filho. — incentivou James. Lily não pode reclamar visto que ela teria feito algo parecido por um amigo.

**T****o****dos pararam de conversar para espiar, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.**

**— Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?**

**— Me dá isso aqui — berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem,**

— Você pode voar melhor. — James continuou incentivando.

**e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um carvalho desafiou:**

**— Venha buscar, Potter! Harry agarrou a vassoura.**

Pontas parecia alguém cujo natal tinha chegado mais cedo.

**— Não! — gritou Hermione Granger — Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada.**

— Como se alguém realmente se importasse com isso. — Sirius resmungou.

Snape revirou os olhos, como se um filho de Potter fosse se importar com as regras.

**H****arry não lhe deu atenção. O sangue palpitava em suas orelhas. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com força para trás e numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem ninguém lhe ensinar. Isto era fácil, era maravilhoso_._**

Todos os amigos de James na sala tiveram que sorrir da expressão do moreno. Era a mistura de pura felicidade e orgulho, nem mesmo quando ganhara a final de quadribol com um jogador a menos James sorrira tanto. A emoção era tanta que ele nem conseguia falar. Ele nunca se sentiu tão ligado ao filho como naquele momento, como se eles compartilhassem algo que o resto do mundo não entendia.

Lily não pode deixar de sorrir olhando para o rapaz, James parecia tão verdadeiramente orgulhoso do seu filho. A ruiva nunca tinha essa mostra de emoção crua no rosto do maroto. James era absurdamente feliz e não estava escondendo nada.

Severus se afundou mais no sofá, claro que o filho herdara o talento do pai. Podia apostar que seria arrogando como o pai, Harry já havia mostrado não ter respeito as regras. Mas sabia que qualquer comentário depreciativo a cerca de Harry faria sua amizade com Lily, já frágil, terminar de vez.

Sirius estava radiante, ele nunca tinha visto o amigo tão feliz. Mas do que nunca ele quis mudar esse futuro para que James estivesse lá quando Harry voasse pela primeira vez.

**P****u****x****o****u a vassoura para o alto para subir ainda mais e ouviu gritos e exclamações das garotas lá no chão e um viva de admiração do Rony. Virou a vassoura com um gesto brusco ficando de frente para Draco, que planava no ar. O garoto estava abobalhado.**

— Ele deve saber que Harry vivia com trouxas e por isso era improvável ter viado antes. — comentou Remus.

**— Me dá isso aqui — mandou Harry — ou vou derrubar você dessa vassoura!**

— Derrube ele! — gritaram Alice e Sirius. James continuava sorrindo feliz demais para falar.

**— Ah é? — retrucou Draco, tentando caçoar, mas parecendo preocupado.**

Alice e Sirius sorriram maliciosamente,

**H****arry de alguma maneira sabia o que fazer. Curvou-se para frente, segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e ela disparou na direção de Draco como uma lança.**

James mal conseguia ficar quieto tomado por tamanha animação.

**D****r****aco só conseguiu escapar por um triz. Harry fez uma curva fechada e manteve a vassoura firme. Algumas pessoas no chão aplaudiam.**

Alice, Sirius e James aplaudiram também.

**— Aqui não tem Crabbe nem Goyle para salvarem sua pele, Draco — berrou Harry.**

**O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco.**

**— Apanhe se puder, então! — gritou, e atirou a bolinha de cristal no ar e voltou para o chão.**

— Não faça isso, você pode se machucar. — disse Lily preocupada. James pegou a sua mão e acenou com a cabeça dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele ainda se sentia demasiado feliz para falar.

**H****arry viu, como se fosse em câmara lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. O vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturado aos gritos das pessoas que olhavam, ele esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o _Lembrol _salvo e seguro na mão.**

A respiração de James estava acelerada como se ele tivesse sido o único a sair de um mergulho com a sua vassoura. Não era apenas que Harry voasse bem, mas as sensações descritas eram as mesmas que James se sentia quando voava. Era como uma prova definitiva que Harry era seu filho. Uma ligação entre eles. Lily apenas sorria feliz em ver James feliz com o filho de ambos. Era o tipo de felicidade contagiante. Ela nunca teria imaginado o moreno tão ligado ao seu filho.

Alice e Frank olharam para James sorrindo, eles podiam imaginar como o moreno estava se sentindo ao ver ele mesmo no talento do filho. Sirius se sentia animado com o talento de seu afilhado na vassoura, Ele podia ver a semelhança com seu melhor amigo e imaginar como isso faria James feliz.

Remus estava surpreso como James tinha aceitado essa criança que ainda não nascera, e como parecia orgulhoso dela. Ele sempre pensou que dos quatro James era o mais provável de construir família, mas presenciar James brilhando de orgulho do próprio filho era uma experiência emocionante.

Severus precisava se conter para não revirar os olhos. Tudo que o moleque tinha feito era subir numa vassoura. Grande coisa. Apenas Potter podia sentir tamanha emoção por algo trivial como quadribol. Mas o que realmente o incomodava era que Lily parecia quase tão feliz como James. Realmente animada por essa criança que não havia nascido. Cada vez mais parecia a Snape que todos os seus sonhos eram inalcançáveis. Ele pensava que uma criança que ainda não tinha nascido estava mudando tudo e não percebia que era somente Lily dando-se uma oportunidade para conhecer James melhor.

.

**— HARRY POTTER!**

**Ele perdeu a animação mais depressa do que quando mergulhara. A Professora Minerva vinha correndo em direção à turma.**

— Isso é mal. — comentou Lily preocupada.

**Ele se levantou tremendo.**

**— Nunca._.__. _Em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts...**

— Não exagere Minnie, você viu James fazer coisas mais loucas com a vassoura. — comentou Sirius.

** — A Professora Minerva quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar. —... Como é que você se atreve... Podia ter partido o pescoço...**

— Ela me deu um discurso igualzinho antes de me arrastar para fazer o teste para o time. — comentou James, se lamentando que os alunos do primeiro ano não podiam fazer os testes.

**— Não foi culpa dele, professora...**

**— Calada, Srta. Patil..**

Estranho, pensou Remus, não era típico de Minerva não ouvir explicações.

**— Mas Draco...**

**— Chega_, _Sr. Weasley, Potter me acompanhe, agora.**

— Você acha que ela será muito severa com ele? — perguntou Lily

James negou com a cabeça, mas não entendia porque Minnie estava levando Harry com ela. A professora costumava dizer seu castigo na hora. A não ser que... Mas era impossível Harry ainda estava no primeiro ano...

**H****arry viu as caras vitoriosas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle ao sair acompanhando, espantado, a Professora Minerva, que seguiu para o castelo. Ia ser expulso, sabia. Queria dizer alguma coisa para se defender, mas parecia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a sua voz.**

— Acho que ele aprendeu a arte do drama com a sua irmã. — comentou Sirius conseguindo um olhar mortal da ruiva como resposta. — Ser expulso apenas por isso, nós fizemos muito pior e ainda estamos aqui.

— Porque isso é realmente algo para se orgulhar — deixou escapar Severus com sarcasmo, mas viu que era uma má ideia porque todos exceto Lily olhavam para ele com mais ódio que de costume.

**A Professora Minerva caminhava decidida, sem nem olhar para trás ele tinha que correr para acompanhar seu passo. Agora se enrascara.**

**Não tinha durado nem duas semanas. Estaria fazendo as malas dali a dez minutos. Que iriam dizer os Dursley quando ele aparecesse à porta da casa?**

— Por Merlin! Tenha alguma fé menino. — exclamou Sirius chocado com o pessimismo do rapaz.

Com um movimento da varinha de Lily os cabelos de Sirius ficaram rosas.

— Para combinar com as vestes. — a ruiva comentou — Agora pare de pegar no pé do meu filho!

Snape sufocou uma risada, era tão bom ver outra pessoa sendo vitima da raiva de Lily.

**Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram a escadaria de mármore, e a Professora Minerva continuava a não dizer nada.**

James se sentia cada vez mais confuso, o que Minnie pretendia fazer.

**Escancarava portas e marchava pelos corredores com Harry trotando infeliz atrás dela. Talvez ela o levasse a Dumbledore.**

— Ela só leva ao Dumbledore quando é algo realmente grave, ou quando ela acha que precisamos de um discurso sobre comportamento. — comentou Remus. Ele tinha alguma experiência na sala do diretor, não tanta como Almofadinhas e Pontas.

**P****en****sou em Hagrid, aluno expulso a quem tinham permitido continuar na escola como guarda-caça. Talvez virasse assistente de Hagrid. Seu estômago revirava só de pensar, observando Rony e os outros se tornarem bruxos enquanto ele andava pela propriedade carregando a bolsa de Hagrid.**

Sirius abriu a boca para comentar sobre a imaginação de Harry novamente, mas desistiu ao ver que a ruiva ainda segurava a varinha.

**A Professora Minerva parou à porta de uma sala de aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro.**

**— Com licença, Professor Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?**

— Pelas meias furadas de Merlin! Eu não acredito. — disse James sorrindo impossivelmente mais amplo. E quando todos olharam pedindo explicações ele fez um gesto para Sirius continuar lendo.

**_"_****_W_****_oo_****_d?" _****pe****n****sou Harry, intrigado, Wood seria alguma coisa que ela ia usar para castigá-lo?**

— Eu tenho que concordar com Sirius, Harry tende a exagerar. — comentou Alice ganhando um olhar feio da ruiva.

**M****as Wood afinal era uma pessoa, um menino forte do quinto ano, que saiu da sala de Flitwick parecendo confuso.**

Os sorrisos de Alice, Frank, Sirius e Remus também aumentaram. Isso só podia significar uma coisa...

**— Vocês dois me sigam — disse a Professora Minerva, e continuaram todos pelo corredor, Wood examinando Harry com curiosidade.**

**— Entrem.**

**A Professora Minerva indicou uma sala de aula que estava vazia exceto por Pirraça, que se ocupava em escrever palavrões no quadro-negro.**

Lily mordeu os lábios, levemente apreensiva, mas o sorriso de todos indicava algo muito bom.

**— Fora, Pirraça! — ordenou ela. Pirraça atirou o giz em uma cesta, produzindo um eco metálico e alto e saiu xingando. A Professora Minerva bateu a porta atrás dele e virou-se para encarar os dois garotos.**

**— Harry Potter, este é Olívio Wood. Olívio... Encontrei um apanhador para você.**

James soltou uma sonora risada, isso era brilhante, incrível, inimaginável. Seu filho que nunca montara numa vassoura antes era o jogador mais novo do século. Ele sentiu um pequeno pesar ao imaginar que não estaria lá para mostrar o quão orgulhoso estava. Seu filho sequer sabia que o pai era jogador de quabribol.

Todos ficaram surpresos pela súbita mudança de humor de James. Sirius conhecendo o amigo tinha uma ideia do que o incomodara.

— Vamos mudar isso, você vai estar lá para se orgulhar dele quando isso acontecer.

Lily entendendo o que chateara o moreno apertou sua mão mais forte. Todos os momentos importantes da vida de Harry tinham acontecido sem a presença deles, nesse futuro eles nunca puderam falar quão orgulhosos estavam do filho.

— Nós vamos ter certeza que Harry saiba o quão orgulhosos dele nós estamos, foi um dos motivos pelos quais recebemos o livro. — disse Lily para James.

Severus revirou os olhos Potter Jr tinha sido recompensado pela sua desobediência entrando para o time. Harry estava seguindo os passos do pai e terminaria por se tornar tão insuportável quanto o próprio.

**A expressão de Olívio mudou de confusão para prazer.**

**— Está falando sério, professora?**

**— Seríssimo — resumiu a Professora Minerva. — O menino tem um talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a primeira vez que montou numa vassoura, Harry?**

James voltou a sorrir orgulhosamente.

**H****arry confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que não estava sendo expulso, e começou a recuperar um pouco da sensibilidade nas pernas.**

— Raciocínio lento. — resmungou Snape mas dessa vez não foi baixo o suficiente para ser ouvido.

E antes que James, Sirius ou Alice pudessem fazer algo Lily disse:

— Se você não quer ter o mesmo futuro que Sirius, sugiro que pense antes de falar do meu filho.

Snape se encolheu. Harry era um tema sensível para Lily.

**— Ele apanhou aquela coisa com a mão depois de um mergulho de mais de 15 metros — a Professora Minerva contou a Wood.**

**— Não sofreu um único arranhão. Nem Carlinhos Weasley seria capaz de fazer **

**igual.**

— Porque meu filho é o melhor. — disse James arrogantemente.

**O****lívio parecia agora alguém cujos sonhos tinham virado realidade, todos ao mesmo tempo.**

**— Você já assistiu a um jogo de Quadribol, Potter? — perguntou excitado.**

**— Wood é o capitão do time da Grifinória — explicou a Professora Minerva.**

**— E tem o físico perfeito para um apanhador — acrescentou Olívio agora andando a volta de Harry, examinando-o. — Leve, veloz, vamos ter de arranjar uma vassoura decente para ele, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleansweep-7, na minha opinião.**

— Nimbus 2000. — gritaram os fãs de quadribol na sala.

**— Vou conversar com o professor Dumbledore e ver se podemos contornar o regulamento para o primeiro ano.**

— Seu filho fez em um dia algo que você passou um ano tentando. — brincou Remus.

James apenas sorriu. Ele se sentia que ia explodir de orgulho a qualquer momento.

**Deus sabe que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Esmagado naquele último jogo contra os sonserinos. **

Os grifinórios deixaram escapar um gemido.

**M****al consegui encarar Severo Snape no rosto durante semanas...**

Severus sorriu levemente.

**A Professora Minerva espiou Harry com severidade por cima dos óculos.**

**— Quero ouvir falar que você está treinando com vontade, Potter, ou posso mudar de idéia quanto ao castigo que merece.**

— Harry realmente deve levar essa ameaça a serio. Profª Minnie é tão louca por quadribol como James. — comentou Remus.

**Então, inesperadamente, ela sorriu.**

**— Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de Quadribol.**

James parecia a ponto de estourar.

— A primeira coisa que farei quando sair daqui é beijar Minnie. — o moreno nunca tinha sentido tanta afeição pela professora na vida. Ela tinha contado para Harry, sabendo o amor de James pelo jogo. Pontas achava que nunca seria capaz de agradecer o suficiente a professora por esse momento. Por contar a Harry algo que ele compartilhava com o pai.

— Profª McGonagall realmente gosta de você — comentou Lily, ela também se sentia grata à professora por compartilhar isso com seu filho, sabendo o quão pouco Harry sabia sobre seus pais. Lily percebeu o quão mal ela havia jugado os meninos todos esses anos. Eles conseguiram conquistar até a severa professora. Lily agradecia ter tido a chance de mudar isso.

**— Você está brincando.**

**Era hora do jantar. Harry acabara de contar a Rony o que acontecera quando deixara os jardins da propriedade com a Professora Minerva. Rony tinha um pedaço de bife e pastelão de rins a meio caminho da boca, mas esqueceu o que estava fazendo.**

— Deve ter sido uma visão encantadora. — resmungou Severus que quanto mais frustado se sentia mais sarcástico ele era.

**_— _****Apanhador? — exclamou. — Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca, você vai ser o jogador da casa mais novo do último...**

— Século. — disse James sorrindo orgulhoso.

**— Século _— _completou Harry, enfiando o pastelão na boca. Sentia-se particularmente faminto depois da agitação da tarde.**

**— Olívio me disse.**

**R****on****y estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry.**

**— Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana — anunciou Harry.— Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.**

— É impossível manter um segredo em Hogwarts. — comentou Frank. Fazendo os três marotos se olharem sorrindo e Severus bufar revoltado por eles esconderem um lobisomem no castelo.

**F****r****e****d e Jorge Weasley entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e foram depressa falar com ele.**

**— Grande lance — falou Jorge em voz baixa. — Olívio nos contou. — Estamos no time também... Batedores.**

— Cada vez eu gosto mais deles. — comentou Sirius.

**— Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano — disse Fred. — Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola, mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Você deve ser bom, Harry, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.**

James entendia a euforia do garoto, como capitão ele também ficaria animado se achasse um jogador tão incrível como seu filho.

**— Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.**

— Existem passagem para a fora da escola? — pediu Frank e os marotos apenas sorriram em resposta.

**F****r****e****d e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

**— Comendo a última refeição, Harry? Quando vai pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?**

— Imagino a cara de Malfoy quando souber que Harry se tornou apanhador graças a ele. — comentou Alice maliciosamente.

**— Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus amiguinhos — disse Harry tranqüilo. Não havia nada "inho" em Crabbe nem em Goyle, mas como a mesa principal estava repleta de professores, os garotos só podiam estalar as juntas e fazer cara feia.**

— Eu posso ver Lily nitidamente em algum dos comentários de Harry. — comentou Remus ganhando um sorriso da ruiva.

Snape ouviu as palavras incrédulo. Ele se negava a ver semelhanças entre sua Lily e o filho do Potter.

**— Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho — disse Draco. — Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?**

— Não de ouvidos a ele. — pediu Lily.

**— Claro que já — respondeu Rony virando-se. Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu?**

**Draco mirou Crabbe e Goyle medindo-os.**

**— Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? Nos encontramos na sala de troféus, está sempre destrancada.**

Todos os marotos se entreolharam.

— Eu não gosto do som disso. — começou Remus.

— Eu também não. É um horário horrível para um duelo visto que qualquer barulho tarde da noite atrairia a atenção de todos os professores. — completou James.

— E vindo de um sonserino isso provavelmente é uma armadilha. — terminou Sirius.

Severus levantou a sobrancelha. Os marotos podiam pensar. Era quase impressionante.

**Quando Draco foi embora, Rony e Harry se entreolharam.**

**— O que é um duelo de bruxos? — perguntou Harry. — E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho?**

**— Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar o seu lugar se você morrer — disse Rony com displicência,**

— Nada para se preocupar. — brincou Alice.

**c****o****meçando finalmente a comer o pastelão frio. Surpreendido com a expressão no rosto de Harry, acrescentou bem depressa:**

**— Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que você e Draco conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos dois conhece magia suficiente para fazer estragos. **

Lily mordeu os lábios, preocupada. Os marotos e Sev foram capazes de fazer estragos uns nos outros mesmo no começo do primeiro ano.

**M****as aposto que ele esperava que você recusasse.**

**— E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer?**

— Enfie a varinha com força no olho dele. — sugeriu Sirius. Lily lhe deu um olhar mortal.

**— Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara — sugeriu Rony.**

— Isso também funciona. — concordou Remus.

Lily olhou para eles chocada. Merlin a ajudasse com três marotos aconselhando seu filho.

**— Com licença.**

**O****s dois ergueram os olhos. Era Hermione Granger.**

— Intrometida. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Será que a pessoa não pode comer sossegada neste lugar? — exclamou Rony. Hermione não ligou para ele e se dirigiu a Harry.**

**— Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo...**

— Aposto que poderia. — murmurou Sirius.

**— Aposto que podia — resmungou Rony.**

**— E você não deve andar pela escola à noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.**

— Eu gostaria que Harry a ouvisse. — comentou Lily. — Ele e Ron parecem tão imprudentes quanto vocês dois. Mas ao menos Remus tem algum juízo no grupo.

— Eu acho difícil eles serem amigos se ela continuar agindo assim. — comentou James, mas ele gostaria que Harry tivesse mais amigos.

**— É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta — respondeu Harry.**

— E em alguns momentos, eu vejo James nitidamente em Harry. — disse Remus brincando ganhando uma travesseirada do amigo.

**— Tchau — disse Rony.**

**Em todo o caso, não era o que se poderia chamar de um final perfeito para o dia, pensou Harry, muito mais tarde, deitado na cama sem dormir, percebendo Dino e Simas adormecerem. (Neville não voltara do hospital).**

— Mas ele só quebrou o pulso. — disse Alice preocupada.

— Ele deve estar explorando o castelo. — comentou Frank tentando acalmar a namorada.

**R****o****n****y passou a noite toda lhe dando conselhos do tipo _"Se ele tentar lançar um feitiço, é melhor você tirar o corpo fora, porque não consigo me lembrar como se fecha o corpo"_.**

— Parece o tipo de conselho que Almofadinhas daria. — comentou James ganhando um olhar indignado do amigo.

**H****a****v****ia uma boa chance de serem pegos por Filch ou por Madame Nor-r-ra, e Harry sentiu que estava abusando da sorte, desrespeitando mais um regulamento da escola no mesmo dia. **

— Mas onde esta a graça de seguir os regulamentos. — pediu Sirius. Fazendo todos que não fossem os marotos revirarem os olhos.

**P****o****r outro lado, a cara de deboche de Draco não parava de lhe aparecer no escuro. Essa era sua grande oportunidade de vencer Draco cara a cara. Não podia perdê-la.**

Lily levantou a sobrancelha para James, como se dissesse isso é culpa sua. James fez o seu melhor para parecer inocente.

**— Onze e trinta — Rony cochichou finalmente, é melhor irmos.**

**Eles vestiram os robes, apanharam as varinhas e atravessaram sorrateiros o quarto da torre, desceram a escada em espiral e entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória. Algumas brasas ainda rutilavam na lareira, transformando todas as poltronas em sombras corcundas. Tinham quase chegado à abertura no retrato quando uma voz falou da poltrona mais próxima.**

**— Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry.**

**Uma lâmpada se acendeu. Era Hermione Granger, de robe cor-de-rosa e cara fechada.**

— Arrume uma vida própria. — comentou Sirius furioso.

**_— _****V****o****cê****! — exclamou Rony furioso. — Volte para a cama!**

**_— _****Quase contei ao seu irmão _— _retorquiu Hermione. — Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história.**

— Pobre menina, ela realmente não tem jeito para fazer amigos. — disse Alice.

**H****arry não conseguiu acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão metido.**

**— Vamos — chamou Rony. Afastou o retrato da Mulher Gorda com um empurrão e passou pela abertura.**

**H****e****r****mione não ia desistir com tanta facilidade. Seguiu Rony pela abertura do retrato, sibilando para os dois como um ganso raivoso.**

**— Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês _só _se importam com vocês mesmos, eu não quero que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça da Casa e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Professora Minerva por saber a Troca de Feitiços.**

— Hermione esta usando os argumentos errados. — comentou Remus sentindo pena da garota.

**— Vai embora.**

**— Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...**

**M****as o que eram, eles não chegaram saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da torre da Grifinória.**

— Quem sabe isso te ensine a não meter o nariz no que não te diz respeito. — resmungou Sirius que realmente não gostara da garota.

**— Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? — perguntou com a voz esganiçada.**

— Isso é um problema seu. — resmungou Sirius.

— Deixe a pobre menina em paz. — pediu Lily.

**— O problema é seu — disse Rony. — Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.**

**Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.**

**— Vou com vocês.**

Sirius negou com a cabeça.

**— Não vai, não.**

**— Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele**

**en****c****on****trar os três, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.**

— Eu gosto de como ela pensa. — comentou James rindo. — É muita coragem dizer isso para eles.

Sirius revirou os olhos. James tinha um gosto estranho sobre garotas.

**— Mas que cara-de-pau — disse Rony bem alto.**

**— Calem a boca, vocês dois — disse Harry bruscamente. — Ouvi uma coisa. Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.**

— Harry tem bons instintos. — elogiu Remus.

**— Madame Nor-r-ra? — murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.**

**Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto, **

— Porque meu filho esta dormindo no chão? — perguntou Alice revoltada.

**mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.**

**— Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.**

— Meu pobre menino.

**— Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é _"focinho de porco"_, mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.**

**— Como está o braço? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ótimo — disse Neville mostrando. — Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.**

Frank e Alice sorriram tendo a confirmação que seu filho estava bem.

**— Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.**

**— Não me deixem aqui! — pediu Neville pondo-se de pé. — Não quero ficar sozinho, o barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.**

O moleque tem medo de fantasma. Zombou Severus em pensamento. Mas achou inteligente não falar em voz alta e provocar novamente a fúria de Alice.

**R****on****y consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.**

**— Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela _Poção do Morto-Vivo _que Quirrell falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.**

**H****e****r****mione abriu a boca, talvez para dizer a Rony exatamente como usar o _Feitiço do Morto-Vivo_,**

Todos riram desse comentário.

**mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta e fez sinal para prosseguirem.**

**P****assaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas. A cada curva Harry esperava topar com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-ra, mas tiveram sorte.**

Lily recomeçara a apertar a mão de James, ficando apreensiva novamente.

**Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiu- se à sala dos troféus.**

**Draco e Crabbe ainda não tinham chegado. **

— Porque eles não pretendem ir. — disse Severus revirando os olhos. Ele ainda não tinha certeza porque estava aqui escutando sobre o filho de Potter.

**As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala.**

**H****arry tirou a varinha da caixa para o caso de Draco aparecer de repente e coeçar a duelar.**

— É uma boa ideia, mas ele não vai aparecer. — falou James.

** Os minutos passaram vagarosos.**

**— Ele está atrasado, quem sabe se acovardou — Rony sussurrou. Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, acabara de erguer a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.**

Mesmo sabendo que o garoto não pretendia aparecer, os marotos xingaram com a confirmação,

**— Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto. Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros três o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos em direção à porta mais distante da voz de Filch. As vestes de Neville mal tinham acabado de passar a curva quando ouviram Filch entrar na sala dos troféus.**

Alice e Lily deixaram escapar um suspiro.

**— Eles estão por aqui — ouviram-no resmungar —, provavelmente escondidos.**

**— Por aqui! — disse Harry, apenas mexendo a boca, para os outros e, petrificados, eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras. Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando. Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo.**

Alice mordeu os lábios.

**T****r****o****p****eço****u****, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura. A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.**

— Corram! — ordenou James como se os garotos pudessem ouvi-lo;

**— CORRAM! — gritou Harry e os quatro desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia. Fizeram a curva firmando-se no alisar da porta e saíram galopando por um corredor atrás do outro, Harry na liderança, sem a menor idéia de onde estavam nem que direção tomava. Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da sala dos troféus.**

— A sala de feitiços fica no terceiro andar — comentou Remus apreensivo e todos arregalaram os olhos quando entenderam a implicação.

Lily apertou fortemente a mão de James e Alice fez o mesmo apertando a perna de Frank.

**— Acho que o despistamos — ofegou Harry, apoiando-se na parede fria e enxugando a testa. Neville estava dobrado em dois, chiava e falava desconexamente.**

**— Eu... _Disse... _A vocês — Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito. — Eu... Disse... A vocês.**

— Essa não é a hora. — reprendeu Remus. — Agora vocês devem se preocupar em voltar para a torre da Grifinória. A bronca pode esperar até lá.

**— Temos de voltar à torre de Grifinória — lembrou Rony —, o mais rápido possível.**

**— Draco enganou você — disse Hermione a Harry. — Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na sala dos troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.**

— Tenho certeza que até eles perceberiam isso até agora. — comentou Severus ganhando alguns olhares.

**H****arry achou que ela provavelmente tinha razão, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. **

Lily suspirou, seu filho tinha a quem puxar no quesito teimosia.

**— Vamos.**

**Não ia ser tão simples Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.**

**Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.**

**— Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso. Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.**

— Isso era a pior coisa que você poderia ter falado. — disse James — Você deveria dizer que estava jogando bombas de bosta ou algo assim na sala de Filch e Pirraça teria deixado vocês irem embora.

Lily se perguntou se ele saberia isso por experiência própria.

**— Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsk, tsk. Que feinhos, vão ser apanhadinhos.**

**— Não, se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor.**

— Mantenha Pirraça entretido que talvez ele deixem vocês em paz. — aconselhou Remus.

**— Devia contar ao Filch, devia — disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade. — É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?**

**— Saia da frente — disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça. Foi um grande erro.**

— Agora ele vai denunciar vocês. — Sirius se lamentou.

**— ALUNOS FORA DÁ CAMA! — berrou Pirraça. — ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!**

**P****assando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... Fechada.**

Não abram essa porta. Pediu Lily em pensamento. Ela tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

**— Acabou-se! — gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta — Estamos ferrados! É o fim!**

**O****uv****iram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.**

**— Ah, sai da frente — Hermione resmungou aborrecida. Agarrando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:**

**— _Alorromora!_**

— Porque eu sinto que era melhor que ela não soubesse esse feitiço. — perguntou Alice e todos se olharam com o mesmo sentimento de algo ruim por vir.

**A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.**

**— Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? — era Filch perguntando. — Depressa, m ediga.**

**— Peça _"por favor"._**

— Bem eles estão livres de Pirraça por enquanto. — comentou Sirius.

— Se tem algo que deixa Pirraça mais feliz que importunar os alunos, é importunar Filch.

**— Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?**

**— Não digo nada se você não pedir _"por favor" _— disse Pirraça na cantilena irritante com que falava.**

**— Está bem, "_por favor"._**

**— NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha! Haaaaaa! — E ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.**

James e Sirius sorriram. Eles tinham ensinado isso a pirraça.

**— Ele acha que a porta está trancada! — Harry falou. — Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! — Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto. — Que foi?**

**H****arry se virou e viu, muito claramente, o que foi. Por um instante teve a certeza de que entrara num pesadelo, era demais depois de tudo o que já acontecera.**

Lily chegou ainda mais perto de James, como se protegendo de algo ruim que estava por vir. Alice apertava a perna de Frank com tanta força que o rapaz tinha certeza que ficariam marcas lá quando ela finalmente soltasse sua perna. Sirius estava ansioso pelo resto da historia e Remus preocupado se algo aconteceria com o filho do seu amigo. Até mesmo Severus estava querendo saber o que acontecera.

**Não estavam numa sala, conforme ele supusera. Achavam-se num corredor O corredor proibido do terceiro andar E agora sabiam por que era proibido.**

**Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso.**

A respiração de Alice acelerou.

**Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.**

Lily fechou os olhos se encostando ainda mais a James como se precisasse de apoio.

**Estava muito firme, os olhos a observá-los, e Harry sabia que a única razão por que ainda estavam vivos era que o seu repentino aparecimento apanhara o cachorro de surpresa, mas ele já estava se recuperando e depressa, não havia dúvida quanto ao significado daqueles rosnados de ensurdecer.**

— Saia dai filho, saia já dai. — pediu James.

**H****arry tateou a procura da maçaneta. Entre Filch e a morte, ficava com o Filch. **

— Bom saber que meu afilhado tem as prioridades corretas. — disse Sirius tentando aliviar o clima.

**R****e****trocederam. Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. **

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

**Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.**

**— Onde foi que vocês andaram? — perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.**

**— Não interessa. _Focinho de porco, focinho de porco _— ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na sala comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas.**

Alice suspirou aliviada, aliviando o aperto na perna de Frank, o rapaz esticou a perna para medir o estrago. Remus relaxou no sofá feliz que o perigo tinha passado. Sirius voltou a sua posse casual no sofá, parecendo pronto para a próxima aventura. Lily aliviou o aperto na mão de James, sem solta-la e sem se mover para longe. Severus suspirou tristemente ao olhar para Lily, mas ele estava sentindo algo, talvez alivio, por Harry se encontar fora de perigo

**Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa. Neville, então, parecia qu3 nunca mais voltaria a falar.**

**— Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? — perguntou Rony finalmente. — Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.**

— Hagrid provavelmente ficaria feliz em leva-lo para passear. — brincou Sirius aliviando o clima na sala.

**H****e****r****mione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.**

**— Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? — perguntou com rispidez. — Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?**

— Eu acho difícil olhar para o chão quando tem três cabeças querendo comer você. — comentou James.

**— No chão? — arriscou Harry. — Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.**

**— Não, não estou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um alçapão. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.**

— Essa menina é incrível. — comentou Frank.

— Eu deveria sentir ciúmes? — perguntou Alice brincando.

— Claro que não. — disse Frank se inclinando para beijar a namorada. Sirius revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

**Ela se levantou olhando feio para ele.**

**— Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos.**

— Diferente de Harry, essa menina tem as prioridades trocadas. — resmungou Sirius.

** Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.**

— Ninguém se importa se você sair. — comentou Sirius.

**R****on****y ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta.**

**— Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo.**

**M****as Hermione tinha dado a Harry algo em que pensar quando voltou para a cama. O cachorro estava guardando alguma coisa...**

**Que era que Hagrid tinha dito? _Gringotes _era o lugar mais seguro do mundo quando se queria esconder alguma coisa, com exceção talvez de Hogwarts.**

**P****a****r****e****c****ia que Harry descobrira onde o pacotinho encalombado do cofre setecentos e treze tinha ido parar.**

Todos concordaram.

— Então o que vocês acham que tem no pacotinho? — pediu Alice.

— Algo muito perigoso ou poderoso. — respondeu Sirius.

— Provavelmente os dois. — disse James. — E algo que Dumbledore quer vigiar de perto já que esta em Hogwarts.

— Levando em conta o titulo desse livro. É algo relacionado com a pedra filosofal. Talvez a própria pedra. — ponderou Remus.

— A única pedra existente pertence a Nicolau Flameu. — comentou Lily, eles haviam aprendido isso em Historia da Magia. — Produz o elixir da vida eterna, que torna imortal quem beber.

— Dumbledore é amigo de Flamel — falou Frank — Está escrito no cartão dos Sapos de Chocolate. Então faz sentido que Dumbledore esteja guardando a pedra.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um momento pensando sobre isso.

— Você pode participar da conversa. — disse Lily para Severus.

Ele realmente não queria participar das conversas nessa sala, embora ele admitia que seria chato passar os sete livros sem comentar nada. E Snape não conseguia dizer não para um pedido de Lily.

— Porque Dumbledore resolveria proteger a pedra agora, de todos os momentos. Ele deve estar desconfiado que alguém esta tentando rouba-la. — acrescentou Severus.

Todos tiveram um calafrio ao pensar em quem poderia querer a pedra, e como seria ruim que isso acontecesse.

James se apressou a abrir o livro para afastar esses pensamentos, e se animou ao ler o titulo do próximo capitulo: **Capítulo Dez –_ O Dia das Bruxas._**


	11. O Dia das Bruxas

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Mais de 100 reviews *.* nem tenho palavras para agradecer a todos que tem comentado. Obrigada.**

**E podem ficar tranquilos só porque eu postei o capitulo tarde ontem não quer dizer que eu desisti da fic, por favor, não se afoguem em um copo d'agua nem nada do estilo.**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Taciana: _****Infelizmente a única fic que eu conheço nesse estilo que não seja em inglês é En La Sala del Requerimientos. Que você já esta lendo. Uma das coisas que me motivou a escrever é que não tinha achado nenhuma assim em português.**

**_Flah '_****: Olá xará. Eu vou escrever todos os livros sim. E eu também não posso esperar para chegar em Prisioneiro de Azkaban. São tantas ideias *.*. É uma pena que tenha Câmara Secreta antes, mas fazer o que.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos tiveram um calafrio ao pensar em quem poderia querer a pedra, e como seria ruim se isso acontecesse.<p>

James se apressou a abrir o livro para afastar esses pensamentos, e se animou ao ler o titulo do próximo capitulo: **Capítulo Dez –_ O Dia das Bruxas_**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Eu amo o Dia das Bruxas. — comentou Lily feliz.<p>

**Draco não consegui acreditar em seus olhos quando viu que Harry e Rony continuavam em Hogwarts no dia seguinte, parecendo cansados, mas absolutamente felizes. **

— Engula essa! — disse Sirius.

**De fato, na manhã seguinte Harry e Rony começaram a achar que o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças fora uma excelente aventura e estavam prontos para outra.**

— Exatamente como o pai. — murmurou Severus.

Lily olhou para James.

— Sev tem razão, de todas as coisas boas você tinha que transmitir para Harry ele teve que herdar seu senso de aventura?

— Eu não posso escolher o que Harry vai herdar. — James bagunçou os cabelos. Lily estreitou os olhos para o gesto.

— Eu sei. — Lily suspirou — Eu só espero que sobreviva a ser mãe de um maroto.

Os três marotos na sala sorriram "inocentemente" para ela.

**Entrementes Harry contou a Rony sobre o pacotinho que parecia ter sido levado de _Gringotes _para Hogwarts, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.**

**— Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa — falou Rony.**

— São ambas as coisas. — disse Frank.

**— Ou as duas — acrescentou Harry.**

**M****as como só o que sabiam com certeza sobre o misterioso objeto era que media uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, não tinham muita possibilidade de adivinhar o seu conteúdo sem outras pistas.**

— Eu concordo que sem o titulo do livro seria difícil adivinhar. — concedeu Remus.

**Nem Neville nem Hermione mostraram o menor interesse pelo que estava sob os pés do cachorro e do alçapão. Neville só estava interessado em quando iria chegar perto do cachorro outra vez.**

— Me filho tem bom senso. — comentou Alice sorrindo.

— Herdou do pai. — respondeu James brincando. Fazendo a garota dar um olhar nada amigável.

**H****e****r****mione agora se recusava a falar com Harry e Rony, **

— Nenhuma perda. — comentou Sirius.

**mas era uma menina tão mandona e metida a saber de tudo que eles encararam sua atitude como um prêmio.**

— Os garotos concordam comigo. — Sirius sorriu.

— O que apenas prova que você tem a mente de uma criança de onze anos. — zombou Severus. Sirius segurou a varinha, mas Remus lembrou que só com um bom motivo ele poderia azarar Snape.

** Agora só o que realmente queriam era descobrir um jeito de se vingar do Draco,**

— Mais uma vez, exatamente como o pai. — murmurou Severus.

— Obrigado. — James respondeu deixando Snape sem ação. O maroto estava muito orgulhoso do seu filho e ser comparado a ele era um elogio.

**e para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois.**

Os marotos e Alice se animaram com essa noticia.

**Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas. **

— Porque ninguém pode cuidar de sua própria vida. — resmungou Snape.

— Estamos falantes agora. — brincou Lily.

— Se eu vou ter que ficar aqui durante sete livros ouvindo todos comentarem. Posso muito bem fazer meus próprios comentários. — Severus respondeu dando os ombros.

Lily sorriu feliz ao ver Sev participar da conversa.

**H****arry sentiu tanta curiosidade quanto os outros para ver o que havia no pacote e se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dele, derrubando o seu bacon no chão. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote.**

**H****arry abriu a carta primeiro, o que foi uma sorte, porque ela dizia:**

**_"NÃ_****_O ABRA O PACOTE À MESA._**

**_Ele contem a sua nova Nimbus _****2****0****0****0****, **

— Isso! — gritou James antes de continuar lendo.

**_m_****_as não quero que todo o mundo saiba que você ganhou uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma._**

— É claro que todos vão querer uma. É a melhor vassoura que existe. — comentou Sirius.

— Acho que o autor da carta quis dizer que todos os alunos do primeiro ano iriam querer uma vassoura. — disse Frank.

Sirius fez biquinho.

**_O_****_l_****_ívio Wood vai esperá-lo hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de Quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento._**

**_P_****_r_****_o_****_f_****_essora Minerva McGonagall"._**

— Ah Minnie! Eu vou comprar a maior garrafa do mais puro whisky escocês assim que sairmos dessa sala.

James sabia que a prof.ª McGonagall gostava dele, ele era um de seus alunos preferidos sem sombra de duvidas. Mas a generosidade dela para Harry o surpreendera. E Minerva deveria querer muito essa taça de quadribol para dar a vassoura à Harry.

**H****arry teve dificuldade em esconder a alegria quando passou o bilhete para Rony ler.**

Lily sorriu feliz ao ver seu filho feliz.

**— Uma Nimbus 2000! — Rony gemeu de inveja. — Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma.**

— Tenho certeza que Harry ira emprestar a vassoura. — comentou Remus.

**O****s dois saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

**Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o.**

**— É uma vassoura — falou,**

— Não diga! — falou Remus sarcástico — Achei que fosse um espanador de pó aumentado para Harry limpar o castelo.

Todos sorriram e mesmo Snape se esforçou para não achar graça.

**atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. — Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras.**

— Mas Harry é uma exceção, graças a você. — comentou James.

**R****on****y não conseguiu resistir.**

**— Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? — Rony riu para Harry — A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus.**

— Pela descrição eu diria que nenhuma vassoura chega perto da Nimbus 2000.

Severus revirou os olhos. Jogadores de quadribol e suas taras por vassouras.

**— Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha.**

Sirius rosnou e James grunhiu.

Severus não conseguia entender como este aluno que parecia tão detestável era seu aluno favorito no futuro.

**Antes que Rony pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco.**

**— Não estão brigando, meninos, espero — falou com voz esganiçada.**

— Apenas uma troca de opiniões amigável. — comentou Sirius.

**— Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor — disse Draco, depressa.**

**— Eu sei — respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry.**

Lily sorriu ao ver seu professor favorito tratar bem seu filho.

**– A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter. E qual é o modelo?**

**— Uma Nimbus 2000, professor — informou Harry, lutando para não rir da expressão horrorizada no rosto de Draco. — E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhei a vassoura — acrescentou.**

— Muito bem dito Harry! — elogiou Alice.

— Eu não sei se elogio Lily ou James pelas respostas de Harry. Ambos são bons em uma discursão. — comentou Frank.

— Isso é porque eles tiveram anos de treinamento um com o outro. — disse Sirius sorrindo.

— Acho que Harry é a mistura perfeita da personalidade dos dois. — finalizou Remus olhando para os pais em questão.

Lily e James sorriram em resposta. James achava que Harry parecia com Lily. Já a ruiva achava Harry mais parecido com o pai.

Snape continuou sua negação silenciosa. Ele realmente não queria ver Lily naquela criança, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil ignorar as semelhanças.

**H****arry e Rony subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.**

**— É verdade — disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. — Se ele não tivesse roubado o _Lembrol _do Neville eu não estaria no time.**

— Fale em consequências indesejadas. — brincou Frank.

**— Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento? — Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles. Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para o pacote nas mãos de Harry.**

— Você não estava ignorando-os. Por favor, continue. — comentou Sirius.

**— Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente — comentou Harry.**

**— E, continue a não falar — falou Rony — está fazendo tanto bem a gente. Hermione se afastou com o nariz empinado.**

— A pobre menina só quer fazer amigos, vocês deveriam dar uma chance a ela. — comentou Alice simpatizando com a menina solitária.

**H****arry teve muita dificuldade em se concentrar nas aulas daquele dia. Seus pensamentos não paravam de vagar até o dormitório onde guardara a vassoura debaixo da cama, ou de se desviarem para o campo de Quadribol onde iria aprender a jogar.**

James sorriu, Ele sempre se sentia assim antes de um jogo de quadribol.

Snape revirou os olhos. Só na família Potter voar era mais importante que as aulas.

**J****antou depressa à noite, sem ao menos reparar no que estava comendo **

Sirius murmurou algo que soara como "desperdício."

**e****, em seguida, correu até o quarto com Rony para finalmente desembrulhar a Nimbus 2000.**

**— Uau! — suspirou Rony, quando a vassoura apareceu na cama de Harry.**

**Até Harry, que não entendia nada de vassouras e suas diferenças, achou que a Nimhus tinha uma aparência fantástica.**

**Aerodinâmica e reluzente com um cabo de mogno, a vassoura tinha uma longa cauda de palhas limpas e retas e a marca Nimbus 2000 escrita a ouro próximo ao punho.**

James estava quase babando na descrição.

— Acho que você terá que competir com a vassoura. — disse Alice brincando.

Lily viu a cara de sonhador de James e decidiu testar a teoria de Alice.

— James. — Lily chamou suavemente.

No mesmo instante James virou o olhar para Lily parecendo ainda mais sonhador que há segundos atrás.

— Sim, Lily. — James respondeu sorrindo.

— Você tinha apenas parado de ler. — Lily comentou sorrindo fazendo todos rirem. E James olhar confuso. Alice atirou um olhar para a ruiva que concordava que Lily ganharia das vassouras a qualquer momento.

Snape já tinha revirado o cérebro do avesso e não tinha achado uma maneira de afastar Lily de Potter a menos que o rapaz fizesse algo. Mas por alguma ironia cruel do destino Potter não tinha feito nada de errado por um bom tempo.

James voltou a ler ainda confuso pelo sorriso de seus amigos.

**Quando eram quase sete horas, Harry saiu do castelo e se dirigiu ao campo de Quadribol no lusco-fusco. Nunca estivera no estádio antes. Havia centenas de lugares em uma arquibancada em volta do campo de modo que os espectadores viam o que acontecia do alto. Em cada ponta do campo havia três balizas douradas com aros no topo lembraram a Harry os canudinhos de plástico que as crianças trouxas usavam para soprar bolinhas de sabão, só que tinham mais de 15 metros de altura.**

— É uma boa comparação. — elogiou Lily.

**Ansioso demais para esperar Olívio sem voar, Harry montou a vassoura e deu um impulso. Que sensação, ele mergulhou pelas balizas, subiu e desceu pelo campo. A Nimbus 2000 ia aonde ele queria ao menor toque.**

Sirius se juntara a James na apreciação silenciosa pela vassoura.

**— Ei, Potter, desça!**

**O****lívio Wood chegara. Carregava uma grande caixa de madeira debaixo do braço. Harry pousou ao lado dele.**

**— Muito bom — comentou Olivio, os olhos brilhando. — Estou vendo o que foi que Minerva quis dizer... Você realmente tem um talento natural.**

O sorriso de James aumentou. Ele nunca enjoaria de ouvir seu filho sendo elogiado no quadribol.

**H****o****je à noite só vou lhe ensinar as regras do jogo, depois você vem aos treinos do time três vezes por semana.**

James levantou a sobrancelha. Ele treinava quatro vezes na semana. E só não treinava todas as noites porque Minnie se recusava a reservar o campo. Algo sobre os outros jogadores precisarem estudar.

**Ele abriu a caixa. Dentro havia quatro bolas de tamanhos diferentes.**

**— Certo — disse Olívio. — O Quadribol é muito fácil de entender, mesmo que não seja fácil de jogar. Tem sete jogadores de cada lado. Três deles são artilheiros.**

James sorriu ainda mais. Essa era sua posição.

**— Três artilheiros — Harry repetiu, enquanto Olívio apanhava uma bola muito vermelha do tamanho aproximado de uma bola de futebol.**

**— Esta bola se chama goles — explicou Olívio. — Os artilheiros atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-la em um dos aros para marcar um gol. Dez pontos todas as vezes que a goles passa por um dos arcos. Está me acompanhando?**

— Tenho certeza que qualquer idiota entenderia essa explicação. — murmurou Snape.

James abriu a boca para responder mais mudou de ideia. Ranhoso não tinha ofendido Harry.

**— Os artilheiros atiram a goles pelos aros para marcar pontos — repetiu Harry**

**— Então é como um basquete com seis cestas e vassouras, não é?**

— Não exatamente. Basquete não tem goleiros. — comentou Remus, os marotos conheciam alguns esportes trouxas. Sirius e James aprenderam na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas e tentaram jogar algumas vezes nas férias.

**— O que é basquete? — perguntou Olívio curioso.**

**— Deixa pra lá — disse Harry na mesma hora.**

**— Agora, tem outro jogador, um para cada lado, que é chamado goleiro. Eu sou o goleiro de Grifinória. Tenho que voar em volta dos aros para impedir que o outro time marque pontos.**

**— Três artilheiros, um goleiro — disse Harry, que estava decidido a decorar tudo — E jogam uma goles, OK entendi. E essas para que servem? — Apontou para as três bolas restantes na caixa.**

**— Vou lhe mostrar agora. Segure aqui.**

**Ele entregou um pequeno bastão a Harry, meio parecido com um bastão de beisebol.**

**— Vou lhe mostrar o que os balaços fazem. Essas duas aqui são os balaços.**

— Ele deveria dizer a Harry que a bola tentaria ataca-lo. — comentou Alice e Lily acenou concordando.

— Acho que ele esta testando os reflexos de Harry. — James respondeu dando os ombros.

**E mostrou a Harry duas bolas iguais, pretas e ligeiramente menores do que a goles vermelha. Harry reparou que elas pareciam estar fazendo força para se livrar das correntes que as prendiam na caixa.**

Sirius suspirou saudoso, ele tinha sido batedor do terceiro ao quinto ano, até que o desagradável incidente com Snape aconteceu e uma das suas muitas punições foi a proibição de jogar quadribol.

**— Fique longe — Olívio preveniu Harry. Ele se curvou e soltou um dos balaços. Na mesma hora, a bola preta saiu voando e em seguida desceu direto contra o rosto de Harry. Harry golpeou-a como bastão para impedi-la de quebrar o seu nariz e mandou-a ziguezagueando para longe,**

— Seu filho tem bons reflexos. —elogiou Sirius e James sorriu para o amigo sabendo o quanto Almofadinhas sentia falta do quadribol embora fingisse não se importar.

** ela passou veloz pelas cabeças deles e, em seguida, atirou-se contra Olívio, que mergulhou sobre ela e conseguiu imobilizá-la no chão.**

**— Está vendo? — Olívio ofegou, forçando o balaço indócil de volta à caixa e passando a correia para prendê-lo. — Os balaços voam pelo ar tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. E por isso que tem dois batedores em cada time. Os gêmeos Weasley são os nossos. A função deles é proteger o time dos balaços e tentar rebatê-los para o outro time. Então, acha que guardou tudo?**

**— Três artilheiros tentam marcar pontos com a goles o goleiro guarda as balizas os batedores afastam os balaços do seu time — Harry repetiu como um gravador.**

**— Muito bem.**

**— Hum... Os balaços já mataram alguém? — perguntou Harry, esperando parecer displicente.**

— Nunca em Hogwarts. — tranquilizou James. — A pior coisa que tivemos foram alguns crânios rachados.

**— Nunca em Hogwarts. Já tivemos uns queixos quebrados, mas nada mais serio. Agora, o último membro da equipe é o apanhador: você. E você não tem que se preocupar com a goles nem com os balaços.**

— Harry deve se preocupar com os balaços. — contradisse Sirius.

**— A não ser que rachem a minha cabeça.**

**— Não se preocupe, os Weasley são uma parada para os balaços, quero dizer, eles parecem uns balaços humanos.**

Os marotos sorriram a esse comentário.

**O****lívio meteu a mão no caixote e tirou a quarta e última bola.**

**Comparada com a goles e os balaços, era pequenininha, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma noz. Era de ouro polido e tinha asinhas de prata que se agitavam.**

James enfiou a mão no bolso antes de se lembrar que ele não estava em aulas, portanto o pomo não estava no seu bolso.

**— Este é o pomo de ouro, e é a bola mais importante de todas. É muito difícil de se apanhar porque é veloz e pouco visível. A função dos apanhadores é agarrá-la. Eles têm que se meter entre os artilheiros, batedores, balaços e a goles para agarrá-lo antes do apanhador do time contrário, porque o apanhador que agarra o pomo ganha para o seu time mais cento e cinqüenta pontos, o que praticamente lhe dá a vitória.**

— Eu sempre me perguntei por que você não jogou de apanhador. — perguntou Lily a James — Já que ele sozinho consegue cento e cinquenta pontos.

— Justamente por isso. — respondeu James como se fosse obvio. Sirius e Remus suspiraram já tendo ouvido esse discursos varias vezes. — O apanhador só pode fazer cento e cinquenta pontos. Os artilheiros podem fazer muito mais. Eu sempre tive como meta fazer cento e sessenta pontos no mínimo por partida. Fora que jogar de apanhador não é tão divertido. Você passa a maior parte do tempo sem fazer nada. — James deu os ombros.

Snape usou toda sua força de vontade para não falar "exibido" em voz alta.

— Mas você anda com um pomo de ouro por ai. — continuou Lily curiosa.

James fez uma pausa antes de responder se perguntando se Lily estava curiosa ou lembrando alguma das vezes que ela havia reclamado dele "se exibir" com o pomo. Não vendo malicia no tom da pergunta ele respondeu.

— Eu sou o apanhador reserva do time no caso do apanhador oficial se machucar. É mais fácil jogar com um artilheiro a menos que com o apanhador. — James deu os ombros.

— E jogar uma goles para o alto não impressionaria as garotas. — Sirius piscou.

Lily olhou para James, mas ele parecia ter ignorado o comentário de Sirius e ela resolveu ignorar também.

Severus se perguntava quando acabaria a tortura de ouvir sobre quadribol.

**É por isso que os apanhadores levam tantas faltas. Um jogo de Quadribol só termina quando o pomo é apanhado, o que pode demorar uma eternidade. Acho que o recorde é três meses e precisaram arranjar substitutos para os jogadores poderem dormir um pouco — explicou Olívio**

— Deve ter sido um jogo maravilhoso. — comentou James. — O jogo mais longo em Hogwarts levou apenas alguns dias.

**— É isso aí alguma pergunta?**

**H****arry sacudiu a cabeça. Compreendeu muito bem o que tinha de fazer. Fazer é que ia ser o problema.**

— Fazer é a parte divertida. — contradisse Sirius.

**— Não vamos praticar com o pomo — disse Olívio, guardando- o cuidadosamente de volta na caixa. — Está escuro demais e poderíamos perdê-lo. Vamos experimentar com outras bolas.**

**E tirou do bolso um saco de bolas comuns de golfe e alguns minutos depois ele e Harry estavam no ar, Olívio atirando as bolas com toda a força para todos os lados e Harry apanhando-as.**

— É um jeito razoável de treinar. — concedeu James. — Embora teria sido mais inteligente enfeitiçar as bolas para voarem aleatoriamente.

**H****arry não perdeu nenhuma, e Olívio ficou encantado. Passou-se meia hora, a noite chegou e eles não puderam continuar.**

**— Aquela taça de Quadribol terá o nosso nome este ano — disse Olívio feliz quando voltavam cansados ao castelo. — Eu não me espantaria se você se saísse melhor que Carlinhos, e ele poderia ter jogado na seleção da Inglaterra se não tivesse ido embora caçar dragões.**

James sorriu novamente ao ouvir o filho sendo elogiado.

**T****alvez fosse porque agora andava muito ocupado com o treino de Quadribol três noites por semana além dos deveres de casa, mas Harry nem acreditou quando se deu conta de que já estava em Hogwarts havia dois meses. O castelo parecia mais sua casa do que a casa da tia na Rua dos Alfeneiros.**

Sirius sorriu, conhecendo a sensação. Hogwarts foi um dos poucos lugares onde ele se sentira em casa. O outro foi a casa de James.

Severus fez uma careta para o livro. Parecia que o livro fazia questão de mostrar o que Snape e Harry tinham em comum.

**As aulas, também, estavam se tornando cada dia mais interessantes, agora que dominara os conhecimentos básicos.**

Lily sorriu animada por seu filho mostrar algum interesse nas aulas.

**Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores.**

Sirius suspirou imaginando.

** E, o que era ainda melhor, o Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala.**

Alice sorriu se lembrando de quantas vezes o professor tinha feito isso com seu próprio sapo.

**O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar O parceiro de Harry foi Simas Finnigan (um alívio, porque Neville tinha tentado atrair sua atenção). **

— E qual seria o problema nisso. — perguntou Frank chateado fazendo Lily e James desviarem o olhar. Eles não podiam justificar essa atitude no seu filho.

**M****as Rony teria que trabalhar com Hermione Granger. **

— Pobre menino. — simpatizou Sirius.

**E****r****a difícil dizer se era Rony ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso. Ela não falava com nenhum dos dois desde o dia em que a vassoura de Harry chegara.**

— O que foi a melhor coisa que ela poderia ter feito. — Sirius realmente não gostara da menina.

**— Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! — falou esganiçado o Professor Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. — Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.**

— Isso é uma grande mentira. — disse James.

— E como você sabe? — pediu Alice.

— Porque a primeira coisa que eles tentaram quando saíram dessa aula foi sumonar o búfalo. — respondeu Remus.

— Quem imaginaria isso. — murmurou Severus. Mas Sirius não ouvira e James se ouvira preferiu ignorar.

**Era muito difícil. Harry e Simas giraram e sacudiram o pulso, mas a pena que deviam mandar para o alto continuava parada em cima da mesa.**

Lily deu um suspiro triste. Harry não tinha herdado o talento dela nem em feitiços nem em poções. Nem o de James em transfiguração. A única coisa que ele havia herdado era o talento de James no quadribol. Ao menos seu filho teria algo para se divertir.

** Simas ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e tocou fogo nela. Harry teve que apagar o fogo com o chapéu.**

— O primeiro ano é o mais divertido. — sorriu Alice.

**R****on****y na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.**

**— _Vingardium leviosa _— ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.**

**— Você está dizendo o feitiço errado — Harry ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. — É _ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa _é bem pronunciado e longo.**

— Deixe ele em paz e cuide da sua própria vida. — reclamou Sirius.

**— Diz você então, que é tão sabichona — retrucou Rony.**

— Ela provavelmente vai conseguir fazer. — disse Severus mais para irritar Black que por qualquer outra coisa.

** Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:**

**— _Vingardium leviosa._**

**A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles.**

**— Ah, muito bem! — exclamou o professor Flitwich, batendo palmas. — Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!**

**R****on****y estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou.**

Sirius se sentia da mesma forma.

**— Não admira que ninguém suporte ela — disse a Harry quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. — Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.**

— Isso é algo realmente horrível de se dizer. — brigou Alice.

**Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione.**

**H****arry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando.**

— Ela ouviu. Pobre garota. — simpatizou Lily. — E não se atreva a falar que ela merecia. — A ruiva gritou com Sirius antes mesmo dele abrir a boca.

**— Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse.**

**— E dai! — mas pareceu meio sem graça. — Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.**

— Esse menino é completamente insensível — comentou Remus. — Quase me lembra Almofadinhas.

— Não exagere — negou James, ganhando um sorriso agradecido de Sirius. — Ron não é tão ruim.

**H****e****r****mione não apareceu na aula seguinte e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira.**

**Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry e Rony ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz.**

— Espero que alguém tente anima-la — comentou Frank que também estava chateado pela forma que Hermione fora tratada.

**R****on****y ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ouvir isso, mas no momento seguinte entraram no salão principal, onde as decorações do Dia das Bruxas tiraram Hermione de suas cabeças.**

— Harry Potter! — começou Lily

— Ele tem apenas onze. — cortou James — E nunca viu um Dia das Bruxas numa casa bruxa, muito menos em Hogwarts.

— Mas o outro garoto Ron vive numa família bruxa e esqueceu da mesma forma. — comentou Snape para irritar James. Mas o maroto apenas deu os ombros.

**M****il morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. A comida apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, como acontecera no banquete de abertura das aulas.**

Sirius começou a sentir fome. Parecia séculos desde o café da manha.

**H****arry estava se servindo de uma batata assada em casca quando o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.**

**— Trasgo.. Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer. **

— Um trasgo? — exclamou Alice surpresa.

— E nas masmorras, é um lugar estranho para um trasgo entrar. — comentou Frank.

— Talvez seja a ideia de alguém de uma peça de Dia das Bruxas. — falou Sirius.

— Me pergunto que tipo de pessoa teria essa brilhante ideia. — resmungou Snape.

**— Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado.**

— Realmente um excelente professor de DCAT, desmaia ao contar sobre um trasgo. — zombou James.

**Ho****u****v****e um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Professor Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.**

**— Monitores — disse ele com voz grave e retumbante —, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente!**

Sirius sorriu malicioso.

— A Sala Comunal da Sonserina fica nas masmorras.

— Em caso que as Salas Comunais fiquem na rota do perigo, ou não possam ser acessadas por algum motivo, os monitores devem levar os alunos para um lugar com supervisão. Como a biblioteca ou a ala hospitalar. — para a surpresa de todos, James respondeu.

Ao ver todos olhando incrédulos para ele, explicou:

— Essas instruções estavam escritas na carta de Monitor-Chefe.

— E você realmente leu? — pediu Sirius surpreso.

— E memorizou cada palavra? — perguntou Alice.

— Era suposto que eu explicasse isso aos novos monitores no primeiro dia de aula. — James se sentia ligeiramente envergonhado. Por que todos pareciam tão surpreso por ele ter lido a carta? Não supunha que essa era uma obrigação dele? Ele voltou a ler sem ver o sorriso orgulhoso de Lily e a careta de Snape.

**Era com Percy mesmo.**

**— Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!**

— Tenho certeza que o trasgo lhe dará licença quando você mostrar o distintivo. — zombou Sirius.

**— Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? — perguntou Harry enquanto subiam a escadaria.**

**— Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros — respondeu Rony — Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas.**

— Nem mesmo Pirraça faria algo que irritasse Dumbledore. — contradisse Remus.

**Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em diferentes direções. Enquanto lutavam para passar por um bolinho de alunos de Lufa-Lufa, Harry de repente agarrou o braço de Rony.**

**— Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione.**

— Verdade! Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo no castelo. — disse Alice olhando para Sirius como se o desafiasse a falar alguma coisa.

**— O que tem ela?**

**— Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui. Rony mordeu o lábio.**

**— Ah, está bem — falou ríspido. — Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.**

— Isso mostra que eles são verdadeiros grifinórios. — comentou Sirius.

Sendo burros de irem sozinhos ao invés de avisarem um professor. Pensou Snape. Mas sendo o único sonserino contra quatro grifinórios achou melhor não expressar o pensamento em voz alta.

** Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa que iam à direção contrária, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para os banheiros das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar um canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.**

**— Percy! — sibilou Rony, puxando Harry para trás de um enorme grifo de pedra.**

**Espiando para os lados, no entanto, viram não Percy, mas Snape. Ele atravessou o corredor e desapareceu de vista.**

— E o que esse Ranhoso nojento esta fazendo sozinho enquanto os outros professores estão cuidando dos alunos? — perguntou Sirius.

— Sirius Black! — começou Lily mas foi cortada por Alice:

— Você concordou que poderíamos xingar o Snape do livro a vontade, visto que não é a mesma pessoa que está aqui.

Lily cruzou os ombros, mas não podia rebater esse argumento.

Severus imaginou se deveria ficar agradecido por ter seu eu futuro sendo alvo dos xingamentos ao invés do eu presente.

**— Que é que ele está fazendo? — cochichou Harry, — Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?**

— É algo que todos queremos saber. — falou James, e vendo o olhar de Lily acrescentou. — Você não quer saber por que ele está lá ao invés de com os outros professores.

Lily se afundou no sofá com os braços cruzados. Ela odiava não poder argumentar.

**— Não me pergunte.**

**O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se esgueiraram pelo próximo corredor nas pegadas de Snape.**

**— Ele está indo para o terceiro andar — disse Harry, mas Rony levantou a mão.**

— Interessado na pedra? — perguntou Alice e ao ver o olhar de Snape continuou — Estou falando com o livro.

— Porque isso é completamente normal. — murmurou Severus sarcástico.

— Disse algo? — pediu Alice segurando a varinha e Snape sabiamente fechou a boca.

**— Você está sentindo um cheiro?**

**H****arry fungou e um fedor horrível invadiu suas narinas, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro público que parece que nunca é limpo.**

— Parece que o futuro Snape precisa de um banho. — comentou Sirius fazendo James e Alice caírem na gargalhada.

Agradeça que eles estejam falando com um livro ao invés de você. Pensava Severus como um mantra.

**E em seguida ouviram um grunhido baixo e passadas de pés gigantescos. Rony apontou no fim do corredor, à esquerda, alguma coisa enorme estava vindo em sentido contrário. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que era quando a coisa passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar.**

**Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco.**

**Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.**

Lily descruzou os braços para apertar a mão de James. Parecia um gesto natural quando ela estava preocupada, já que o motivo de preocupação era ao filho de ambos.

**O trasgo parou próximo a uma porta e espiou para dentro.**

**Abanou as longas orelhas, tentando fazer a cabeça minúscula pensar, depois entrou devagar na sala.**

**— A chave está na porta — murmurou Harry — Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro.**

— Faça isso e saia dai para chamar um professor. — murmurava Lily nervosamente.

**_— _****Boa idéia — concordou Rony, nervoso.**

**Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.**

**— Pronto!**

Todos suspiraram aliviados.

**Afogueados com a vitória, começaram a correr de volta pelo corredor, mas ao chegarem num canto ouviram uma coisa que fez seus corações pararem, um grito alto e enregelante, e vinha da sala que tinham acabado de trancar.**

— Merlin! Eles trancaram Hermione lá dentro com o trasgo. — disse Frank chocado.

**— Ah, não — exclamou Rony, pálido como o barão Sangrento.**

**— Vêm do banheiro das meninas.**

**— Hermione!— disseram os dois juntos.**

**Era a última coisa que queriam fazer, mas que escolha tinham?**

Todos os grifinórios na sala concordaram com isso. Alice pensou que era justo que eles a salvassem já que foi parcialmente culpa de Ron, Hermione estar lá em primeiro lugar. Frank admitia que seria mais sábio avisar um professor mas como eles não tinham tempo o jeito era tentar salva-la. E Severus achava muita idiotice ir atrás do trasgo sozinhos, ele chamaria um professor e torceria para dar tempo, no máximo.

**Dando meia-volta, correram até a porta e giraram a chave, atrapalhados de tanto pânico. Harry escancarou aporta e entraram correndo.**

**H****e****r****mione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.**

— Faça algo para distrai-lo. — falou James preocupado com a segurança da menina.

**— Distraia ele!— Harry pediu desesperado a Rony, e, agarrando uma torneira, atirou-a com toda a força contra a parede.**

Lily gemeu. Agora a atenção do trasgo estaria em Harry. James percebendo o nervosismo da ruiva, começou a acariciar a mão dela com o polegar numa tentativa de acalma-la.

**O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viram Harry. Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima de Harry, erguendo o bastão.**

James mordeu os lábios, preocupado. E todos os outros fizeram gestos de nervosismo pela segurança de Harry,

**— Oi cabeça de ervilha! — berrou Rony do outro lado do banheiro, e atirou contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Harry tempo para correr em volta dele.**

— Merlin os proteja. — murmurava Lily baixinho.

Alice havia agarrado novamente a perna de Frank, mas o rapaz estava tão preocupado que nem sentiu. Remus estava pálido e Sirius mastigava a bochecha, ansioso. As sobrancelhas de Snape estavam levantadas ao máximo. Ele não queria que nada acontecesse ao garoto porque chatearia Lily. Apenas por isso.

**— Vamos, corra, corra! — Harry gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer continuava achatada contra a parede, a boca aberta de terror.**

— Cadê a coragem grifinória! Corra já daí! — gritou Sirius.

Snape achou que não era o melhor momento para discutir a contradição dessa frase.

**O****s gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony que estava mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.**

Todos se remexeram preocupados com a segurança de Ron.

**H****arry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo muito corajosa e muito idiota**

— Parece algo que James faria. — comentou Remus conseguindo alguns sorrisos fracos.

**tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo pelas costas. **

— Definitivamente idiota. — murmurou Severus, mas todos estavam tão preocupados que o ignoraram.

**O trasgo não sentiu Harry pendurar-se ali, mas até um trasgo percebe quando se espeta um pedaço comprido de pau dentro da narina, e a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão quando ele saltou e entrou direto na narina do trasgo.**

Todos ficaram tão surpresos com o trasgo tendo a varinha enfiada no nariz que ninguém soube o que comentar.

**Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo ia arrancá-lo do pescoço ou dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada.**

— Isso não é hora para ser pessimista, eu não preciso de mais ideias ruins fora as minhas. — reclamou Lily que já estava imaginado cenários horríveis sem a ajuda do filho.

**H****e****r****mione afundara no chão de tanto medo, Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, ouviu-se gritando o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça: _Vingardium_ _leviosa!_**

— Porque o garoto tentaria um feitiço que ele não consegue fazer. — perguntou Severus que sem perceber havia sido absorvido pela historia.

— Foi o ultimo que ele ouviu, deve ter sido o primeiro que ele lembrou. — respondeu Remus.

**Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir.**

— Isso foi... — começou Sirius.

— Uma grande dose de sorte. — terminou Remus.

— Eu ia dizer brilhante.

**H****arry se levantou. Tremia sem fôlego. Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado como que fizera.**

**F****o****i Hermione quem falou primeiro.**

**— Ele está... Morto?**

— Precisa mais que uma pancada na cabeça para matar um troll. —comentou Severus.

**— Acho que não — respondeu Harry. — Acho que só perdeu os sentidos.**

**Ele se abaixou e puxou a varinha da narina do trasgo. Estava suja de uma coisa que parecia uma cola grumosa.**

**— Eca... Meleca de trasgo.**

As meninas fizeram caretas de nojo e os rapazes esconderam seu desagrado.

**E limpou a varinha nas calças do trasgo.**

**De repente o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os três erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo.**

— Precisa de uma dose de _Felix Felicis. _Para toda essa confusão acontecer sem ninguém notar. — disse Frank.

**Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito.**

— Esse professor consegue ser mais inútil? — perguntou Snape com tom de zombaria, mas como ninguém gostava do professor não teve resposta.

**Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony e Harry. Harry nunca a vira tão zangada. Seus lábios estavam brancos. A esperança de ganhar cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória desapareceu logo da cabeça de Harry.**

— Precisa mais que um trasgo para ganhar cinquenta pontos. — brincou James.

**— O que é que vocês estavam pensando? — perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava parado com a varinha no ar. — Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?**

— Eu não acho que exista uma desculpa suficientemente boa para acalmar Minnie neste momento. — opinou Sirius.

**Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Harry olhou para o chão. Desejou que Rony baixasse a varinha. Então se ouviu uma vozinha que veio das sombras.**

**— Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar.**

**— Senhorita Granger!**

— Ela vai defendê-los. — comentou Lily admirada.

**H****e****r****mione conseguira finalmente se levantar.**

**— Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos.**

— Parece que Hermione conseguiu uma desculpa suficientemente boa. — disse Remus fazendo Sirius olhar emburrado.

**R****on****y deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira deslavada a um professor?**

**— Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora.**

Todos tiveram um calafrio com o pensamento.

**— Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.**

— Isso porque eles deveriam ter chamados antes de entrar. — murmurou Severus.

**H****arry e Rony tentaram fingir que a história não era novidade para eles.**

**— Bem... Nesse caso... — disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três —, senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?**

**H****e****r****mione baixou a cabeça. Harry perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada.**

— Realmente incrível. — concordou Frank.

**Era o mesmo que o Snape começar a distribuir balinhas.**

Todos explodiram em risadas. E Alice aproveitou a chance:

— Então, quando você começara a distribuir balinhas? — perguntou na direção de Snape.

Snape começou uma resposta que seria mal educada sem sombras de duvidas, mas se conteve ao ver o olhar de advertência de Lily.

**— Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso — disse a Professora Minerva. — Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.**

**H****e****r****mione se retirou.**

— Apenas cinco pontos? — comentou James — Acho que Minnie desconfia que haja mais na historia do que eles contaram.

**A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry e Rony.**

**— Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir.**

— Eles enfrentam um trasgo e ganham apenas cinco pontos? — perguntou Sirius indignado.

— Visto que eles desobedeceram varias regras ao ir atrás de Hermione acho que a professora McGonagall foi justa. — contrapôs Lily;

**Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, para não falar do resto.**

**— Devíamos ter ganho mais de dez pontos — resmungou Rony.**

**— Cinco, você quer dizer, depois de descontar os pontos que Hermione perdeu.**

**— Foi legal ela ter-nos tirado do aperto — admitiu Rony — Mas não se esqueça, salvamos a vida dela.**

— Exatamente. — apoiou Sirius.

**— Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela — lembrou Harry.**

— Harry fez um excelente ponto. — concordou Lily.

**Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.**

**— _Focinho de porco _— disseram e entraram..**

**A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Hermione, porém, estava parada sozinha do lado da porta, esperando por eles.**

— Espero que ela ao menos agradeça. — resmungou Sirius.

**H****o****u****v****e um silêncio constrangido. Depois, sem se olharem, todos disseram "Obrigado" e correram para apanhar os pratos.**

**M****as daquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga dos dois. Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas.**

Sirius perdeu a fala.

— Mas o que? ... Como?

— Eles ficaram amigos. — disse Lily sorrindo, Hermione seria uma boa influencia para Harry.

— Admita Sirius, esse é um modo excelente de começar uma amizade. — brincou Remus.

Sirius olhou para James implorando ajuda.

— Eu gosto da ideia que Harry tenha mais amigos. — disse James sorrindo.

— Que seja, mas eu ainda não gosto dela. — reclamou Sirius querendo ter a ultima palavra.

— Eu acho que deveríamos comer agora. — disse Alice, ganhando um aceno entusiasta de Sirius em concordância.

Lily que havia pego o livro para ler o próximo capitulo disse sorrindo.

— Acho que vamos ter que esperar o próximo para comer ou James vai morrer de ansiedade. Vendo o olhar de todos continuou. — O próximo capitulo se chama: **Capitulo Onze: _Quadribol_.**


	12. Quadribol

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Vou me esconder embaixo dos cobertores enquanto os fãs de Snape leem esse capítulo. Apenas lembre-se que se vocês fizerem boneco de voodoo para me torturar eu não vou estar em condições de continuar escrevendo =p E o próximo capitulo é um dos meus preferidos no primeiro livro, então, por favor, não me matem agora.**

**Queria aproveitar pra agradecer ao povo que recomenda minha fic aos novos leitores, é tão legal imaginar alguém falando "Li uma fic que gostei, você deveria ler também" xD. Agradecer também os comentários, vocês não tem ideia de como eles me divertem.**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_"a pessoa que postou o comentário numero centro e dezenove e não deixou o nome": _****Eu não pretendo trazer ninguém do futuro para ler. Primeiro porque eu acho que qualquer pessoa significante (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville) Não conseguiria esconder as reações aos fatos importantes e entregaria pistas. (Só o fato deles aparecerem já mostraria que eles sobreviveriam aos livros). E Segundo porque eu já escrevi parcialmente o epilogo do ultimo livro, foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevi e eu não vou mudar ;) Eu pensei em trazer o Regulus porque ele também se sacrificou pelo futuro, mas ele realmente não se encaixa nos primeiros livros. Antes de começar a escrever eu ia por a McGonagall junto pra por "ordem na casa", mas eu acho que os adolescentes teriam as reações melhores sem um adulto por perto. E Dumbledore é completamente descartado. Eu tenho uma opinião muito particular dele, assim como de Snape. Mas eu não conseguiria ser neutra escrevendo sobre ele.**

**Comentem e façam uma autora carente feliz ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily que havia pego o livro para ler o próximo capitulo disse sorrindo.<p>

— Acho que vamos ter que esperar o próximo para comer ou James vai morrer de ansiedade. Vendo o olhar de todos continuou. — O próximo capitulo se chama: **Capitulo Onze: _Quadribol_.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Quadribol! — exclamou James feliz. — Nós temos que ler esse capítulo agora, por favor. — ele pediu com seu melhor olhar de Bambi abandonado na floresta.<p>

— Comece a ler logo, Lily. — comentou Remus. — antes que Pontas morra de ansiedade.

Lily ainda sorrindo pela expressão de James, começou a ler:

**Quando entrou novembro o tempo esfriou muito. As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda a manhã o chão se cobria de geada. Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de Quadribol enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor.**

— O bom e velho Hagrid sempre presente nos momentos memoráveis. — comentou Alice.

**Começara a temporada de Quadribol. **

James parecia ter o sorriso grudado no rosto pelo feitiço de adesivo permanente.

**No sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento: Grifinória contra Sonserina.**

— Um excelente jeito de começar a temporada. Exterminando cobras. — implicou Sirius.

**Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no campeonato das casas.**

Pontas e Almofadinhas explodiram em aplausos e gritos de incentivo. Aluado sorriu feliz com a chance de a Grifinória subir na classificação. Alice e Frank sorriam da animação dos meninos. Severus se perguntava se todos esses capítulos sobre Quadribol eram uma espécie de tortura requintada.

**Quase ninguém vira Harry jogar porque Olívio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participação de Harry deveria ser mantida em segredo. Mas de alguma forma a noticia de que jogaria como apanhador vazara**

— É impossível manter um segredo em Hogwarts. — comentou Alice e os marotos trocaram olhares, eles mantiam vários segredos no colégio.

**e Harry não sabia o que era pior se as pessoas dizerem que ele seria brilhante ou dizerem que iriam ficar correndo embaixo dele com um colchão.**

— É uma escolha realmente difícil, mas eu ficaria com a segunda opção como pior. — comentou Severus no seu habitual tom sarcástico.

**Era realmente uma sorte que Harry agora tivesse Herminione como amiga. **

Sirius gemeu.

**Não sabia como poderia ter dado conta dos deveres de casa sem ela,**

— Os deveres não valem tanto. — resmungou Sirius ganhando um olhar feio de Lily.

— Pois eu fico feliz que Harry se preocupe com os estudos. — respondeu a ruiva.

— E se as notas de Harry forem baixas, ou se ele não entregar os deveres. Harry terá que sair do time de Quadribol. — comentou James.

— Agora eu entendo porque você mantem as notas altas. — brincou Alice e James deu a língua.

**diante dos treinos de Quadribol convocados por Olívio à última hora. Ela também lhe emprestara o livro _Quadribol através dos séculos, _que acabara rendendo uma leitura muito interessante.**

— É um dos meus livros preferidos, principalmente a pagina vinte e oito, paragrafo dois que conta a mudança de regra... — James não pode continuar porque foi silenciado por Remus.

— Vou tirar o feitiço, e você vai se comportar com uma pessoa normal, sem descrições prolongadas sobre quadribol. De acordo? — pediu Remus. James fez beicinho mas concordou com a cabeça.

— Você realmente sabe o que está em cada pagina do livro. — perguntou Lily.

Severus gemeu sem acreditar que a ruiva estava incentivando Potter a fala sobre o esporte.

James assentiu com a cabeça.

— O que está escrito na página vinte e nove, linha dezesseis? — Alice perguntou.

— "A goles pode ser roubada das mãos de outro jogador, mas em circunstância" e continuando na próxima linha "alguma um jogador poderá tocar em qualquer parte da anatomia do outro." — James citou palavra por palavra do livro.

— Impressionante. — elogiou Lily fazendo Snape franzir o cenho. A ruiva continuou lendo.

**H****arry aprendera que havia setecentas maneiras de cometer faltas no Quadribol e que todas haviam ocorrido durante a copa mundial de 1473,**

— Eu adoraria ter visto esse jogo. — comentou Sirius e James acenou concordando.

**q****u****e os apanhadores eram em geral os jogadores menores e mais velozes e que a maioria dos acidentes graves no Quadribol parecia acontecer com eles,**

Lily gemeu. Seu filho tinha que escolher jogar na posição mais perigosa.

**qu****e embora a pessoas raramente morressem jogando Quadribol, havia juízes que tinham desaparecido e reaparecido meses depois no deserto do Saara.**

— Eu me pergunto o que leva alguém a ser juiz de quadribol — perguntou Frank.

— Provavelmente alguém que ama o esporte, mas joga mal. — James deu os ombros.

**H****e****r****mione tornara-se menos tensa com relação às inflações ao regulamento desde que Harry e Rony a tinham salvado do trasgo montanhês e se tornara uma pessoa mais simpática.**

— Parece que os meninos corromperam a Hermione. — riu Alice.

**Na véspera da primeira partida de Quadribol de Harry, os três foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geléia.**

— Esse é um feitiço impressionante para uma menina do primeiro ano. — comentou Lily impressionada.

** Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio. Harry reparou logo que Snape estava mancando.**

— Me diga o que causou isso e eu lhe mandarei flores. — disse Sirius que ia aproveitar qualquer oportunidade para perturbar o Snape do futuro já que não havia represálias.

**H****arry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido. **

— Não o fogo em si, mas fazer magia nos arredores do castelo é proibido. — explicou Remus olhando para Pontas e Almofadinhas que sorriram inocentemente em resposta.

**I****n****felizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape. Ele veio mancando até onde eles estavam. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles.**

Alice estreitou os olhos para Severus e ele suspirou. Seria mais um capítulo falando do seu eu futuro fazendo Lily voltar a ter raiva dele e os outros conspirarem formas de tortura nas suas costas.

**— Que é que você tem aí, Potter?**

**Era _O Quadribol através dos séculos. _Harry mostrou-o.**

**— Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola — falou Snape. — Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória.**

— Isso não é uma regra! — reclamou Lily magoada com a forma que seu amigo trataria seu filho no futuro.

Severus se encolheu. Ele não tinha controle sobre as ações do seu eu furuto.

**— Ele acabou de inventar essa regra — murmurou Harry com raiva, enquanto Snape se afastava — Que será que houve com a perna dele?**

— Espero que seja realmente venenoso o que quer que tenha sido. — murmurou Sirius e James concordou com a cabeça. Pontas tinha prometido tentar não fazer nada com o Snape do presente. Mas essa cortesia não se estendia ao Snape futuro.

**— Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo — falou Rony com azedume.**

— Obrigado, me sinto realmente feliz por seus bons desejos. — zombou Snape.

— Ele não devia falar assim de um professor. — Lily tentou defender o amigo que parecia ser odiado por todos.

**A sala comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite. **

— E eu que pensava que todo o barulho da Sala Comunal vinha dos marotos. — brincou Lily.

**H****arry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela.**

**H****e****r****mione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. Ela nunca os deixava copiar (_"Como é que vocês vão aprender?_'), mas ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito.**

— Harry! Você precisa fazer seus próprios deveres. Como é que você vai aprender. — Lily reclamou.

— Nós nunca tentamos essa tática com Aluado. — comentou Sirius. Fazendo Remus revirar os olhos.

**H****arry sentia-se inquieto. Queria de volta _Quadribol através dos séculos, _para se distrair do nervosismo que a partida do dia seguinte estava lhe provocando. Por que deveria ter medo de Snape?**

— Porque ele poderia espirrar em você, e isso seria nojento. — respondeu Sirius. — Estou me referindo ao Snape do futuro, claro.

Alice gargalhou.

— Eu tenho que dar razão ao Harry, ele não deve ter medo do Snape, nem de qualquer outro professor. — disse James para tirar a atenção de Lily que olhava feio para Sirius.

Severus cruzou os braços, seriam sete livros de provocações ao seu Eu futuro, o que era provavelmente melhor que as dirigidas ao seu eu presente.

**Levantou-se e disse a Rony e Hermione que ia pedir a Snape para lhe devolver o livro.**

**— Antes você do que eu — responderam eles juntos,**

— Crianças encantadoras. — Severus se refugiou atrás do sarcasmo novamente.

** mas Harry tinha a impressão que Snape não iria recusar se houvesse outros professores ouvindo.**

— Eu acho que você está errado quanto a isso. — comentou Remus.

**Ele foi à sala dos professores e bateu à porta. Não obteve resposta. Bateu outra vez. Nada.**

**T****alvez Snape tivesse deixado o livro na sala? Valia a pena tentar.**

— E a curiosidade dos pais ataca novamente. — brincou Frank.

**Entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro e deparou com uma cena horrível.**

Lily apertou o braço de James com a mão esquerda enquanto segurava o livro no colo e passava as paginas com a mão direita.

**Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos. **

— Essa é realmente uma imagem horrível. — disse James fazendo cara de nojo. — Saia daí, Harry, antes que fique traumatizado para sempre.

Lily franziu o cenho, mas continuou lendo.

**Snape segurava as vestes acima do joelho.**

— Essa é uma imagem mental que nenhum de nós precisava. — zombou Alice. E até mesmo Frank e Remus estavam rindo. Sirius estava gargalhando desde o comentário de James.

Severus maldisse quem escreveu o livro por dar essa oportunidade para tirarem sarro dele.

** Uma das pernas sangrava, lacerada. **

— Agora as coisas estão melhorando. — comentou Sirius fazendo Lily lhe dar um olhar indignado antes de voltar a ler.

**F****ilch entregava ataduras a Snape.**

**— Droga — dizia Snape. — Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?**

— E porque exatamente você iria querer ficar de olho nas três cabeças. — preguntou Sirius com raiva, sem mais nenhum traço de brincadeira na voz.

**H****arry tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho, mas...**

**— Potter!**

— Deixei meu filho em paz, ou vai se arrepender. — ameaçou James.

Lily suspirou, era complicado defender o futuro Snape, ele não parecia nada com seu amigo de infância.

**O rosto de Snape contorceu-se de fúria ao mesmo tempo em que ele largava as vestes para esconder a perna. Harry engoliu em seco.**

O olhar de James era ameaçador.

**— Eu vim saber se o senhor poderia devolver o meu livro..**

**— SAIA! SAIA!**

— Não desconte sua raiva em Harry. — rosnou Sirius. Alice estava girando a varinha entre os dedos de uma forma ameaçadora.

**H****arry saiu, antes que Snape pudesse descontar algum ponto de Grifinória. E voltou correndo para baixo.**

— Sorte sua. — comentou Alice guardando a varinha,

**— Conseguiu? — perguntou Rony quando Harry se reuniu a eles.**

**— Que aconteceu?**

**Num murmúrio, Harry lhes contou o que vira.**

**— Sabe o que isso significa? — terminou sem fôlego. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!**

— É claro que o Ranhosão do futuro quer a pedra, ele quer ser rico. — comentou Sirius. Alice assentiu.

— Não sabemos por que ele estava ali, é cedo para julgar. — opinou Frank e Remus concordou com ele.

— Ele poderia estar ali para proteger a pedra. — defendeu Lily. Severus agradeceu a fé que a ruiva demostrava nele, só esperava que seu futuro eu merecesse.

James preferiu guardar sua opinião para si mesmo, por enquanto. Se ele acusasse Snape e ele fosse inocente, poderia causar uma briga entre ele e Lily.

**O****s olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.**

**— Não. Ele não faria isso. Sei que ele não é muito simpático, mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves.**

— Ela tem um ponto ai. — comentou James achando um ponto seguro. — Eu não acho que Snape seria tão imbecil a ponto de roubar algo embaixo no nariz de Dumbledore.

Lily sorriu para James, agradecendo o apoio. Severus se perguntou se isso poderia ser encarado como elogio.

— Nunca duvide de quão imbecil Snape pode ser. — contradisse Sirius.

Lily voltou a ler irritada.

**— Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida — disse-lhe Rony com rispidez. — Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?**

— Apenas uma pedra que concede riqueza e imortalidade. — respondeu Remus.

**H****arry foi se deitar com a cabeça zunindo com aquela pergunta.**

**Neville roncava alto **

Frank e Alice sorriram a menção do filho.

**e Harry não conseguia dormir. Tentou esvaziar a cabeça, precisava dormir, tinha de dormir, ia jogar sua primeira partida de Quadribol dentro de algumas horas,**

— É verdade, você não quer jogar com sono, atrapalha a localização do pomo. — comentou James.

** mas a expressão no rosto de Snape quando Harry vira sua perna era difícil de esquecer.**

— Mas pensar nisso antes de dormir te dará pesadelos. — disse Alice em um falso som doce.

**O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e frio. **

"Ao menos não esta chovendo". Pensou James.

**O salão principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas**

O estômago de Sirius roncou.

**e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol.**

— É realmente contagiante o bom humor de uma partida de quadribol. — concordou Remus.

**— Você tem que comer alguma coisa.**

**— Não quero nada.**

— É um crime não tomar café da manhã. — resmungou Sirius,

**— Só um pedacinho de torrada — tentou persuadi-lo Hermione.**

**— Não estou com fome.**

— Você deveria comer alguma coisa, não quer sentir tontura em cima de uma vassoura. — disse James, fazendo Lily apertar seu braço com a imagem mental.

**H****arry se sentia péssimo. Dentro de uma hora estava entrando na quadra.**

**— Harry, você precisa de energia — disse Simas Finnigan — Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time.**

— Tenho certeza que Harry vai apreciar essa fonte de consolo. — desdenhou Snape.

**— Obrigado Simas — respondeu Harry, observando Simas amontoar ketchup sobre as salsichas.**

Sirius gemeu, não paravam de falar de comida e ele estava com fome.

**Aí pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia.**

James estava sentindo a animação do quadribol tomar conta dele, como se ele mesmo estivesse prestes a jogar.

**R****on****y e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino, o fã do time de segunda divisão na fileira do alto.**

— Ótimos lugares. — elogiou Frank.

** Como uma surpresa para Harry eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira em um dos lençóis que Perebas roera. Dizia: _"Potter para Presidente" _e Dino, que era bom em desenho, tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo. Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para fazer a tinta brilhar multicolorida.**

— É realmente bom da parte deles fazerem isso para animar Harry. — aprovou Lily.

**Entrementes, nos vestiários, Harry e o restante do time estavam vestindo as roupas vermelhas de Quadribol (Sonserina iria jogar de verde).**

**O****lívio pigarreou pedindo silêncio.**

**— Muito bem, rapazes.**

**— E moças — acrescentou a artilheira Angelina Johnson.**

**— E moças — concordou Olívio. — Está na hora.**

**— O jogaço — disse Fred.**

**— O jogaço que estávamos esperando — explicou Jorge.**

**— Já conhecemos o discurso de Olívio de cor — comentou Fred para Harry. — Fizemos parte do time no ano passado.**

— Eles deviam deixar o capitão fazer o discurso. Ajuda a motivar os jogadores. — reclamou James ganhando um olhar incrédulo de Lily.

— Pontas leva o quadribol realmente a sério. — explicou Remus.

"Porque é verdadeiramente importante jogar bolas em aros". Pensou Severus com sarcasmo.

**— Calem a boca, vocês dois — mandou Olívio. — Este é o melhor time que Grifinória já teve nos últimos anos. Vamos vencer. Sei que vamos — e encarou os jogadores como se dissesse "_Ou vão ver"._**

— Ele poderia ter feito um discurso melhor. — comentou James — mencionar os pontos fortes da equipe e o quão duro eles treinaram. E alguns elogios individuais não fariam mal. Principalmente no caso de Harry, que é o primeiro jogo que ele joga.

— Você está certo. — respondeu Frank meio surpreso sobre o quão serio James levava quadribol, ele sabia disso. Mas era diferente ouvindo do próprio James.

Lily também estava surpresa. Ela sempre pensou que James jogava para aparecer. Mas ele parecia realmente se preocupar com o time. 

**— Certo. Está na hora. Boa sorte para todos.**

**H****arry acompanhou Fred e Jorge na saída do vestiário e, esperando que seus joelhos não cedessem, entrou na quadra debaixo de vivas.**

James sorriu. Ele adorava esse momento.

**M****adame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio da quadra esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.**

**— Quero ver um jogo limpo meninos — disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta.**

— Contra Sonserina? — bufou Sirius. — Ranhoso do futuro vai lavar os cabelos antes disso acontecer.

**H****arry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para o capitão de Sonserina, Marcos Flint um aluno do quinto ano. Harry achou que Flint tinha sangue de trasgo.**

A maioria da sala não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

** Pelo canto do olho viu a bandeira, que piscava _"Potter para Presidente" _tremulando sobre as cabeças dos espectadores. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Ele se sentiu mais corajoso.**

Mesmo Lily, que não jogava, se sentia contagiada pela atmosfera do jogo ao ler os pensamentos do filho. Ela poderia começar a entender porque James amava tanto voar.

**— Montem nas vassouras, por favor — Harry subiu na sua Nimbus 2000. Madame Hooch puxou um silvo forte no seu apito de prata.**

**Quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida.**

James fez sinal para Lily parar de ler. E com vários movimentos complicados de varinha ele fez uma miniatura muito boa do campo. Com catorze bonecos montando as vassouras. O boneco Harry era facilmente distinguível pelo cabelo preto bagunçado. Após conjurar todas as bolas do jogo em miniatura. James explicou. — Eles vão se mover conforme a narração. Assim todos poderemos ver o jogo. E colocou a miniatura entre os sofás.

Todos olharam admirados, até Snape tinha que admitir a contra gosto que tinha sido uma magia impressionante. Inútil, mas impressionante.

**— _E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson de Grifinória que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também._**

— Eu gosto dessa narração. — comentou Sirius vendo os bonecos da miniatura começarem a se mexer para acompanhar a partida.

— Mas eu duvido que a McGonagall vá gostar. — disse Frank.

**— JORDAN!**

Frank sorriu.

**— Desculpe professora.**

**O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lino Jordan, estava irradiando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Professora Minerva.**

— É amigo dos gêmeos. Isso explica tudo. — comentou James sorrindo.

**— _Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e.. _**

Todos olhavam admirados os bonecos se mexerem como se estivessem vendo o jogo real.

**_N_****_ão, Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão de Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo._**

— Alguém mande um balaço nele. — gemeu James.

******_Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar.. Não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro de Grifinória, Olívio,_**

Os grifinórios suspiraram aliviados.

******_e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Cátia Bell de Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e..._**

Os marotos se animaram no sofá.

******_A_****_I, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina._**

James gemeu.

******_A_****_gora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor de Grifinória,_**

James levantou os polegares aprovando. E Lily riu da empolgação do maroto antes de voltar a ler.

******_e Johnson tem outra vez aposse da goles, o caminho está_**** _livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... Vamos agora, Angelina... O goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!_**

Os grifinórios aplaudiram e James socou o ar em comemoração fazendo Snape revirar os olhos.

**A torcida de Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida de Sonserina, de lamentos.**

**— Cheguem para lá, vamos.**

**— Rúbeo!**

**R****on****y e Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.**

**— Estive assistindo da minha casa — disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço. Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?**

— Fico feliz que ele tenha vindo apoiar Harry. — comentou Lily sorrindo. Ela estava grata pelo meio-gigante mostrar tanto carinho para seu filho.

**— Não — respondeu Rony. — Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer.**

**— Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa — disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando o pontinho que era Harry lá no céu.**

Lily apertou novamente o braço de James pela lembrança que Harry poderia se machucar.

**Mu****i****to acima deles, Harry sobrevoava o jogo, procurando um sinal do pomo. Isto fazia parte da estratégia montada por ele e Olívio.**

**_"_****_Fique fora do caminho até avistar o pomo dissera Olívio. Não queremos que você seja atacado sem necessidade"_****.**

— Mas isso pode dar uma vantagem ao apanhador da Sonserina, se o pomo aparecer no meio do campo. — disse James emburrado com essa tática. Harry quase não participaria do jogo.

— Pegar o pomo é mais importante que a segurança de Harry? — perguntou Lily meio brava. Severus sorriu, quadribol certamente faria Potter agir como um idiota.

— Não Lily, mas há mais chance dele ser atingindo por um balaço estando longe do jogo e portanto longe dos batedores. — explicou James — E tenho certeza que Harry seria incrivelmente feliz se ele pegasse o pomo em seu primeiro jogo.

Lily sorriu se desculpando e Snape revirou os olhos. Quem era esse e o que havia feito com Potter.

**Quando Angelina marcou, Harry tinha feito um _loops _para extravasar a emoção. Agora voltara a procurar o pomo. Uma vez avistou um lampejo dourado,**

James se animou. Mas murchou ao ouvir a continuação

**mas era apenas outro reflexo do relógio de um dos gêmeos e outra vez um balaço resolveu disparar em sua direção e mais parecia uma bala de canhão,**

Lily continuou lendo enquanto apertava o braço de James

**mas Harry se esquivou e Fred veio atrás dela.**

**— Tudo bem ai, Harry? — Ele tivera tempo de gritar ao rebater o balaço com fúria na direção de Marcos Flint.**

Sirius sorriu animado.

**— _Sonserina de posse da goles _— Lino Jordan continua narrando. — _O artilheiro_ _Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?_**

James se esticou completamente no sofá, incapaz de conter a animação.

**Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda.**

— Isso foi muita idiotice do artilheiro da Sonserina, além de alertar todos sobre o paradeiro do pomo. — comentou Sirius, James parecia animado demais para falar.

**H****arry a viu. Tomado de grande agitação, mergulhou em direção ao rastro dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também.**

— Vai Harry, vai. — murmurava James alucinado.

**Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar.**

— Não se distraiam por causa do pomo, isso é trabalho do apanhador. — gemeu James ao ver seis bonecos parados no ar.

**H****arry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimiu mais velocidade...**

James tinha se levantando e estava murmurando coisas para o boneco que representava Harry. Snape revirou aos olhos a esse comportamento.

**— Ohhh! — Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida de Grifinória em baixo. Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.**

Como James havia levantando, Lily apertou a mão na própria coxa tentando controlar a preocupação. Alice e Frank estavam de mãos dadas olhando para a miniatura preocupados. Sirius estava xingando o capitão da Sonserina de nomes que fariam um marinheiro corar.

— Falta! — gritou James. — Esse é um comportamento depressível! Ele poderia ter derrubado Harry da vassoura! James voltou a sentar, mas continuava agitado.

**— Falta! — gritou a torcida de Grifinória.**

**M****adame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez.**

— Que era a intenção desse trapaceiro. — reclamou Sirius.

**Nas arquibancadas, Dino Thomas berrava.**

**— Fora com ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho!**

**— Isto não é futebol, Dino — lembrou Rony — Você não pode expulsar jogador de campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?**

— Se é assim que os jogares se comportam, deviam mudar as regras. — Lily ainda estava indignada por terem tentando derrubar Harry da varroura.

**M****as Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.**

**— Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar. Lino Jordan estava achando difícil se manter neutro.**

**— _Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante._**

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, menos Snape que torcia pro jogo acabar logo. Ele não aguentava mais ouvir sobre quadribol.

**— Jordan! — ralhou a Professora Minerva.**

— Ele disse a verdade! — reclamou Sirius.

**— _Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante_.**

— Ele tem coragem, desafiando assim a Profª Minnie. — comentou Remus.

**_— _****J****o****r****dan, estou lhe avisando...**

**— _Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza,_**

Mesmo Severus teve dificuldade em não apreciar o sarcasmo do rapaz;

******_p_****_o_****_r_****_tanto uma penalidade a favor de Grifinória, Spinnet bate, para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, Grifinória ainda com a posse da bola_****.**

James passava a mão pelos cabelos, agitado.

**F****o****i quando Harry se desviou de mais um balaço, que passou com perigoso efeito ao lado de sua cabeça, que a coisa aconteceu.**

**Sua vassoura deu uma perigosa e repentina guinada. Por uma fração de segundo ele achou que ia cair. Segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e os joelhos. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes.**

— Mas o que infernos está acontecendo? — perguntou James e fez sinal para Lily continuar lendo. Ele nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido.

**Aconteceu outra vez. Era como se a vassoura estivesse tentando derrubá-lo. **

Lily mordeu os lábios, procurando a mão de James enquanto lia. Porque tudo de perigoso parecia acontecer com seu filho.

**M****as uma Nimbus 2000 não decidia de repente derrubar seu cavaleiro.**

— Pouse Harry! — gemia James.

**H****arry tentou voltar em direção às balizas de Grifinória, tencionava avisar Olívio para pedir tempo, e então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. Não conseguia virá-la. Mas conseguia dirigi-la.**

Todos na sala ficavam cada vez mais preocupados, e Lily lia rapidamente querendo ouvir que seu filho estava em segurança.

** Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e de vez em quando fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam.**

Lily apertou mais fortemente a mão de James.

**Lino ainda comentava.**

**— _Sonserina ainda com a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Spinnet, por Bell... Atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz_,**

Todos estavam preocupados demais para rir.

** é brincadeira, professora, _Sonserina marca. Ah, não!_**

James estava tão concentrado em Harry que esquecera de reclamar do gol adversário.

**A torcida da Sonserina vibrava. Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Carregava-o lentamente cada vez mais alto, afastando-se do jogo, dando guinadas e corcoveando pelo caminho.**

— Como ninguém reparou um comportamento desses? — perguntou Alice indignada. Ela também estava preocupada pela segurança de Harry.

**— Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo — resmungou Hagrid. E espiou pelo binóculo. — Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... Mas não pode ser...**

— Alguma coisa esta interferindo com a vassoura. — disse James em voz baixa e apressada. — Mas eu não consigo pensar em nada que fizesse uma vassoura agir assim.

**De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. Sua vassoura começara a jogar para um lado e para o outro, e ele mal conseguia se segurar.**

— Alguém ajude meu filho. — pediu Lily desesperada.

Snape estava se sentindo mal ao ver o estado de nervosismo da ruiva.

**Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, agüentando-se apenas com uma mão.**

Lily parou de ler por um minuto e enterrou o rosto no ombro de James. Ela tinha medo de ler sobre seu filho machucado. James perguntou baixinho se queria que ele terminasse o capitulo. Ele também estava preocupado, mas queria ouvir de uma vez. Lily negou e fazendo gala da coragem grifinória, voltou a ler.

**— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? — cochichou Simas.**

— É impossível. Um aluno não conseguiria amaldiçoar uma vassoura. — respondeu Sirius, vendo que James parecia nervoso demais para falar. — Os encantos protetores são muito fortes.

**— Não pode ser — respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula. — Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, **

Sirius estreitou os olhos para Snape.

**ne****n****h****u****m garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000.**

— Mas se não é um garoto, quem faria isso com Harry. — comentou Lily olhando para o livro e perdendo os olhares mortais na direção de Severus.

Snape não acreditava que seu eu futuro amaldiçoaria um garoto num campo cheio de gente, para a sua segurança no presente ele acreditava que não.

**Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão.**

**— Que é que você está fazendo? — gemeu Rony, o rosto branco.**

**— Eu sabia! — exclamou Hermione. — Snape. Olhe.**

— Se meu filho sofrer um arranhão por sua causa. — ameaçou James se levantando e apostando a varinha diretamente para o rosto de Snape — Eu vou garantir que você sinta cem vezes a mesma dor. Estamos entendidos?

Severus engoliu a resposta ao ver o rosto de Potter transbordando raiva. Em todos os seus anos de rixa Snape nunca sentiu medo de Potter antes, mas estava escrito em cada linha do seu rosto que se Harry sofresse algo, Severus sofreria pior, Potter se encarregaria disso.

— James! Não sabemos se foi ele. — implorou Lily. Ela nunca tinha visto tamanha raiva ou decisão no rosto de James.

— Eu não disse que foi ele, disse que se tiver sido ele vou garantir que ele lamente. — respondeu James. — Ou você deixaria ele machucar seu próprio filho e sair impune?

— Se Sev realmente estiver azarando Harry eu não vou interromper sua vingança, na verdade eu vou te ajudar. — comentou Lily e ela não parecia a menina doce de sempre, determinação brilhava no rosto dela. — Mas precisamos de provas concretas que não sejam a opinião de um adolescente.

James sorriu, mas não foi um sorriso agradável.

— Trato feito.

Severus realmente se preocupou com as ações do seu eu futuro, ele sabia que Lily jamais o perdoaria se ele machucasse o garoto que o livro dizia ser seu filho.

Remus ficou admirado com o autocontrole de James, Lily certamente era uma boa influencia no rapaz. Mas no caso de Snape se provar culpado. Ele não sentiria nenhuma pena pelo Sonserino.

Alice e Sirius estavam em estados iguais de raiva, ambos pareciam estar esperando o menor sinal para saltar. Frank teve certeza que se Snape fizesse alguma coisa a Harry, não existiria promessa que impedisse a maioria da sala de deixar apenas os caquinhos de Snape para trás.

**R****on****y agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em Harry e movia os lábios sem parar.**

— É uma maldita azaração, você esta azarando a vassoura de Harry. — Sirius havia se levantado furioso, faíscas saiam da sua varinha. — Deixe meu afilhado em paz! — e com um movimento de varinha ele derrubou Snape do sofá.

Severus ergueu a própria varinha sabendo que suas chances eram quase nulas. No momento que ele azarasse Black, Potter e Fawcett se juntariam a briga, se ele atingisse Fawcett, Longbotton e até mesmo Lily entrariam para defende-la. Mas ele não iria ficar parado enquanto Black o enfeitiçava.

— Sirius! Ele pode estar fazendo um contra feitiço! — pediu Lily desesperada.

— E quem mais você conhece no castelo que odeia Harry? — perguntou Sirius sarcástico.

— Sev não odeia meu filho! — gritou Lily.

— Ele não se importa se Harry é seu filho ou não! Tudo que ele vê é James! E se você acha que seu querido amigo não deseja a morte de James, pergunte a ele! — gritou Sirius.

Lily virou para Sev e ele viu que ela lutava contra as lagrimas. E de repente Snape teve muito medo que ela fizesse essa pergunta. A ruiva o tinha defendido bravamente e ele se odiava por desaponta-la.

Alice se levantou.

— Responda Snape! Diga que é mentira! Que você não odeia Harry como odeia o pai dele. Que pouco importa se ele é filho de Lily!

Remus e Frank se olharam perguntando o que fazer. A situação tinha saído completamente de controle.

Severus não conseguia mais olhar para Lily, ela estava tremendo e parecia que ia chorar a qualquer minuto, ela tinha dado a cara à tapa por ele. E Severus não poderia fazer nada para evitar o tapa que ela tomaria.

— Eu não desejo Harry morto. — Snape respondeu com toda verdade que ele poderia. Ele desejava que o menino não nascesse, mas não podia deseja-lo morto vendo o sofrimento que isso causaria em Lily.

Lily tentou dar um sorriso como resposta, mas era mais parecido com uma careta. Sev não disse que não odiava Harry, ou negou desejar a morte de James. Ela duvidava que James mesmo odiando Sev desejaria a morte dele. De acordo com uma conversa que ela ouvira James havia inclusive salvado a vida de Snape. Ela amava seu amigo de infância, mas ele tinha uma noção distorcida de certo ou errado. Ela não via como a amizade sobreviveria assim.

James levantou e puxou Lily para o sofá, ele se perguntava se a ruiva sequer percebia que estava chorando. James verdadeiramente odiou Snape nesse momento, por todas as tristezas que ele causara a Lily. Pontas sentia um pedaço do seu coração quebrar a cada lagrima da ruiva. Esse não era o momento para odiar Snape. Era o momento para se preocupar com Lily e Harry. Enquanto os dois estivessem seguros e felizes o resto podia esperar.

— Continue lendo, tenho certeza que as coisas se esclarecerão se continuarmos lendo. — disse James baixinho passando o braço pelos ombros da ruiva. Lily estava tão triste com isso tudo, que ela se encostou em James sem perceber. Aceitando seu apoio. Ela teria uma ultima conversa com Sev sobre a amizades deles. Só esperava que terminasse melhor que a ultima. Esperando que todos estivessem errados sobre ele, Lily voltou a ler.

**— Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura. — disse Hermione.**

Sirius rosnou.

**— Que vamos fazer?**

**— Deixem comigo.**

**Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione desapareceu. Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry. A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry se aguentar por muito mais tempo.**

James usou apertou o abraço sobre os ombros de Lily. Alice tinha enterrado a cabeça no peito de Frank, ainda tremendo de raiva e preocupação. E o rapaz murmurava algo em voz baixa, tentando acalmar a namorada. Remus olhava para Sirius que parecia prestes a saltar a qualquer segundo.

Severus estava deprimido. Todos na sala o odiavam. Exceto Lily e tudo que ele causava nela era sofrimento. Era a única pessoa que se importava com ele no mundo e isso era tudo que ele conseguia retribuir. Pela primeira vez o fugaz pensamento que talvez ele não merecesse Lily passou pela sua mente.

** A multidão se levantara, acompanhara com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais alto.**

James tinha os punhos tão apertados que as veias se destacavam na pele.

** Mantiveram-se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse...**

A voz de Lily vacilou, ela não queria pensar nisso. Respirando fundo voltou a ler.

** Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.**

Sirius se levantou e destruiu o boneco que representava Flint ate reduzi-lo a pó. James pensou vagamente que ele nunca se importou menos com o placar desde que Harry estivesse a salvo.

**— Anda logo, Hermione — murmurou Rony desesperado.**

**H****e****r****mione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e agora corria pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Professor Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente **

Algo estranho para o livro comentar. — pensou Frank. Que parecia ser o mais atento na sala. Todos os outros pareciam consumidos pela raiva ou por seus próprios pensamentos.

**Ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape.**

— Eu sabia que gostava dessa menina por alguma razão. — comentou Alice num tom de voz cruel que não parecia o dela. Ela poderia aceitar que Snape não estava tentando matar Harry, mas não poderia perdoa-lo por fazer Lily sofrer uma e outra vez.

**Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira. Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera.**

Snape franziu o cenho sobre isso.

**F****o****i o suficiente. No alto, Harry conseguiu de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.**

— E ainda querem negar que foi o Ranhoso! — cuspiu Sirius. — Como se isso não fosse prova suficiente!

— Hermione esbarrou em Quirrel enquanto corria, talvez tenha sido ele. Ou alguém que não foi mencionado. — argumentou Frank. Se os marotos se convencessem que foi Snape sem sombra de duvidas. O inferno explodiria na sala.

— E porque Quirrel ou qualquer outro tentaria matar Harry! — Sirius mal conseguia controlar a sua raiva.

— Pense Sirius, porque Snape tentaria matar Harry no jogo de quadribol em frente a toda escola. — tentou Frank novamente.

— Porque Ranhoso sempre teve ciúmes do talento de James, aposto que ele pensou que seria uma ótima ironia seu filho morrer no campo. — rosnou Sirius em resposta.

Remus começou a se preocupar se ele teria que enfeitiçar Sirius antes que o moreno cometesse alguma loucura. Alice olhava preocupada para Lily que parecia soluçar a cada comentário.

Severus nem tentou se defender, seria inútil. E a única opinião com quem ele se importava era a de Lily. E tudo que ela tinha feito foi se estremecer a cada acusação. A ruiva realmente o acharia capaz disso? Seu eu futuro seria tão armagurado a esse ponto?

James que sentia cada estremecimento e soluço da ruiva contra si próprio resolveu acabar com a discursão. A única coisa que sairia dali seria uma Lily machucada.

— Eu não acho que Snape seria imbecil o suficiente de fazer isso em frente a toda escola e terminar em Azkaban por mais que ele me odeie.

Todos na sala ficaram em silencio.

Lily agradeceu internamente por James acabar com a discursão. Apenas a possibilidade que seu amigo de infância fizesse essas coisas, machucava demais. Depois de varias respirações fundas ela voltou a ler.

**— Neville, pode olhar! — disse Rony. Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid.**

Alice e Frank sorriram pro comportamento do seu filho.

**H****arry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar, ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.**

— Ele apanhou o pomo com a boca! — James tentou ignorar todo o problema anterior e se permitiu ser feliz por seu filho ter pego o pomo em seu primeiro jogo.

**— Apanhei o pomo! — gritou, mostrando-o no alto, e o jogo terminou na mais completa confusão.**

— Eu imagino, a maioria dos apanhadores prefere usar as mãos. — disse Frank tentando melhorar o clima na sala.

**_— _****Ele não agarrou o pomo, ele quase o engoliu — continuava a esbravejar Flint vinte minutos depois, **

— Não vai fazer diferença, não está escrito em nenhuma regra que o pomo não pode ser pego com a boca. — falou Sirius finalmente desviando seu olhar de Severus.

**mas não fez diferença, Harry não infringira nenhuma regra e Lino Jordan continuava a gritar alegremente o resultado, Grifinória ganhara por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta. Harry, porém não ouvia nada disso.**

James se sentiu mais animado por seu filho ganhar o primeiro jogo, mas ele ainda sentia falta de estar lá para parabeniza-lo em pessoa.

**H****agrid lhe preparava no casebre uma xícara de chá forte, em companhia de Rony e Hermione.**

**— Foi Snape — explicou Rony — Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.**

Sirius concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça, voltando seu olhar de cão raivoso para Snape.

**— Bobagens — disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas. — Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?**

— Posso fazer uma lista. — ofereceu Sirius.

**H****arry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar Harry decidiu contar a verdade.**

**— Descobri uma coisa — falou a Hagrid. — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.**

Alice concordou nesse ponto. Ela poderia imaginar Snape querendo a pedra.

**H****agrid deixou cair o bule de chá.**

**— Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?**

Isso finalmente amenizou o clima na sala Apenas Hagrid poderia nomear um cão monstruoso de três cabeças de Fofo.

**— Fofo?**

**— É... É meu... Comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...**

— Hagrid realmente precisa tomar mais cuidado com o que fala na frente das crianças. — Remus negou com a cabeça;

**— O quê? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— Não me pergunte mais nada — retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. — É segredo.**

— E isso só os deixará mais curiosos. — comentou Frank.

**— Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.**

**— Bobagens — repetiu Hagrid. — Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.**

Sirius fez um muxoxo alto.

**— Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? — perguntou Hermione.**

**O****s acontecimentos daquela tarde sem dúvida tinham mudado a opinião dela sobre Snape.**

Todos parecem odiar meu eu futuro. Pensou Snape desanimado. Seu futuro não parecia nada feliz.

**— Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Rúbeo, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!**

— Para fazer uma contra-azaração também. — disse Frank sendo justo e Sirius apenas lhe deu um olhar incrédulo.

**— Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! — falou Hagrid com veemência.**

**— Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno!**

Lily suspirou, ao menos Hagrid concordava com ela. Isso a animou um pouco.

** Agora, escutem bem os três: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Professor Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...**

— Você apenas lhe deu um começo para procurar. — disse Alice divertida com o descuido de Hagrid.

**— Ah-ah! — exclamou Harry, — Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?**

**H****agrid parecia furioso consigo mesmo.**

Lily fechou o livro, indicando que o capitulo acabara. Mas não fez menção de passa-lo para Snape.

— Acho que deveríamos comer. — comentou Frank pensando que todos na sala precisavam de uma pausa.

Todos se dirigiram a mesa em silencio. O clima entre os presentes na sala não era dos melhores.

Frank e Alice eram os únicos a desfrutar do almoço, eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro e passaram o tempo todo discutindo sobre seu filho, o que ele estaria fazendo. Qual matérias ele seria bom e outras coisas.

Sirius pontuava cada colherada com um olhar mortal para Snape. Remus prestava atenção a cada movimento de Almofadinhas caso o garoto tentasse alguma loucura. James não sentia muito apetite ao olhar para a ruiva que parecia perdida em pensamentos. Severus estava desanimado demais com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Parecia que ele perderia novamente a amizade de Lily.

A ruiva em questão havia comido muito pouco quando parecia ter tomado alguma espécie de decisão. Surpreendendo a todos ela levantou da mesa e disse a Severus:

— Eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com você.

E se afastou para um canto de forma que não fossem ouvidos.

Sem entender Snape se levantou e seguiu a ruiva. Ela esperou ele chegar ao seu lado para começar.

— Eu não quero perder a sua amizade. — e antes que Severus pudesse ficar feliz ela continuou. — Mas eu não posso ser a única a lutar por ela. Eu não posso ser a única a dar a cara a tapa o tempo todo. Eu não posso ser amiga de alguém que odeia meu filho e deseja a morte das pessoas que eu me importo.

— E comigo? Você não se importa comigo. — perguntou Severus magoado. Isso parecia um ultimato.

— Eu me importo, mas existem outras pessoas na minha vida com as quais eu me importo também.

— Como Potter. — cuspiu Snape.

— Sim como James. Como Alice, Frank, Remus e Sirius. — concordou Lily.

— E se você tiver que escolher entre eles e eu, eu perco. Entendi.

— Você não entendeu nada, isso não é uma competição. Uma coisa não anula a outra. — Lily tentou explicar.

Claro que era uma competição, sempre tinha sido entre ele e Potter. Lily apenas não percebera isso. Mas isso não ajudaria seu caso nesse momento. Severus não sabia o que fazer. Ele não entendia o que Lily queria dele. — Eu não entendo. — Ele confessou.

— Eu te disse antes. Eu não posso ser amiga de alguém que escolheu o lado das Trevas. Esse livro é uma nova chance para você, e eu gostaria que você tentasse aproveita-la. Veja o seu eu futuro e me diga se é o futuro que você gostaria.

Severus abriu a boca novamente para falar apenas para ser cortado por Lily.

— Você não precisa me responder isso agora, apenas pense e aja de acordo.

Lily começou a se afastar mas virou e disse uma ultima frase.

— Eu ainda não desisti de você, me ajude não desistindo de si mesmo.

E caminhou em direção ao sofá onde os marotos já estavam sentados.

— Eu não sei por que você ainda se importa. — comentou Sirius olhando para a ruiva que caminhava para seu lugar.

— Você desistiria de alguém com quem você se importa por uma escolha errada. — pediu Lily.

— Ser um comensal da morte é mais que uma maldita escolha errada! É uma decisão pra vida toda. — disse Sirius amargurado e James tinha certeza que ele pensava em Regulus, não Snape quando respondeu.

— Eu quero impedir um amigo de estragar sua vida inteira como você disse. — Lily deu os ombros. Ela estava cansada dessa conversa.

— Então eu espero que você esteja preparada para ter seu coração partido quando não conseguir. — respondeu Sirius sentindo pena da ruiva, ela realmente acreditava que as pessoas poderiam se salvar.

— Se isso acontecer eu tenho excelentes amigos para me ajudar. — Lily sorriu para Sirius que ficou sem resposta. Era a ultima coisa que ele esperaria ouvir de Lily. Amigos.

Remus deu um sorriso para Lily, dizendo que entendia o que ela estava tentando fazer. Ele também achava perda de tempo, mas entendia.

Lily se virou para James no momento que Frank e Alice voltavam para seus lugares, ainda falando sobre seu filho.

— Eu queria te agradecer. — comentou a ruiva. — Por tudo, mas principalmente porque você tem tentado fazer as coisas mais fáceis para mim e eu aprecio isso.

— Eu apenas não quero que você se machuque. — respondeu James e ela sabia que estava se referindo a Snape.

Lily deu os ombros. Achava que era muito tarde para impedi-la de se machucar.

— Eu me considero avisada, mas agradeço a preocupação. — Lily sorriu e fez algo inesperado. Deu um abraço no moreno enquanto falava: — Embaixo dessa arrogância e todas as brincadeiras você é uma boa pessoa. E eu fico feliz que possa ter visto esse lado.

Ela voltou ao seu lugar, mais perto de James que realmente o meio do sofá.

— Eu fico feliz que tenhamos começado a ler esse livro, não só por ler o futuro. Embora seja maravilhoso. Mas por mostrar mais de nós mesmos dos que deixamos ver todos os dias. E nos unir de uma forma que não estávamos antes.

Lily concluindo olhando para James e ele pensou ter visto algo lá que não se referia apenas a amizade. Mas ele não queria empurrar a ruiva. Demorou tanto para chegar até aqui. E agora eles eram amigos. Ele podia consola-la quando estava triste, ou compartilhar com ela sua alegria. Ele poderia esperar por um tempo antes do próximo passo.

Snape finalmente se juntou aos outros, ainda pensando nas palavras da ruiva "não desista de si mesmo." O que ela queria dizer com isso? Que ele desistira de si mesmo na busca pelo poder. E se isso fosse verdade o futuro mostrado no livro era tudo que o esperava? Snape afastou esses pensamentos abrindo um livro e procurando o próximo capitulo cujo titulo era: **Capítulo Doze: _O Espelho de Ojesed._**


	13. O Espelho de Ojesed

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Boa noite xD Eu quase não postei esse capitulo hoje, porque foi um dia corrido e eu não tive tempo de revê-lo. Mas achei que poderiam cometer assassinato contra a minha pessoa! Peço desculpas por possíveis erros e prometo que quando tiver tempo vou corrigir todos os capítulos.**

**Muitas pessoas parecem entender que eu tenho os capítulos prontos, vou explicar mais uma vez. Eu não tenho. Digitei esse capitulo todo hoje. Eu tenho pronto metade do epilogo porque eu sempre soube como terminaria a historia antes mesmo de começa-la. E algumas ideias anotadas para livros e capítulos posteriores. Só isso.**

**E outra coisa (estou "falante" hoje), muitas pessoas comentam sobre como _todos_ vão reagir em determinadas cenas. Eu quero lembrar que são sete pessoas diferentes lendo os livros, então serão reações diferentes. E eu farei o possível para cada reação ser de acordo com o personagem. É só um comentário para ninguém me assassinar mais para frente.**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Thayanne: _****Vou pegar um ônibus só para escrever a fic xD. Brincadeira, eu pretendo postar nos fim de semanas também, embora seja mais difícil arrumar tempo e eu possa ter que postar em horários loucos. ;)**

_**Ju**_**: Para seguir a historia do livro, Peter é da Grifinória, mas eu não acho que ele se encaixe lá. Não consigo pensar em nada corajoso, ou nobre que ele tenha feito. Ele não é inteligente para ir para a Corvinal e muito menos leal para a Lufa-Lufa. Eu jogaria na Sonserina, mas na verdade ele não é astuto ou ambicioso. A principal característica dele é ser um traidor medroso. Então eu realmente não sei.**

**Peguem um lenço e Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Snape finalmente se juntou aos outros, ainda pensando nas palavras da ruiva "não desista de si mesmo." O que ela queria dizer com isso? Que ele desistira de si mesmo na busca pelo poder? E se isso fosse verdade o futuro mostrado no livro era tudo que o esperava? Snape afastou esses pensamentos abrindo um livro e procurando o próximo capitulo cujo titulo era: <strong>Capítulo Doze: O Espelho de Ojesed.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Desculpe, você pode repetir o nome do capítulo? — pediu Frank.<p>

— "O Espelho de Ojesed" — disse Snape lentamente. Ele concordava que era um nome estranho.

— Já que ninguém parece saber o que é. — falou Remus ao ver todos com as expressões confusas. — Vamos ler e esperar o livro revelar.

**O Natal se aproximava. Certa manhã em meados de dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve.**

Frank sorriu, ele amava neve.

**O lago congelou e os gêmeos Weasley receberam castigo por terem enfeitiçado várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante.**

— Isso é uma ideia incrível. — comentou James animado. — Pena que nenhum dos nossos professores usa turbante.

— Sempre podemos enfeitiçar as bolas para quicarem na barriga do velho Slughorn. — sugeriu Sirius e os marotos trocaram olhares maliciosos.

** As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.**

**T****o****dos mal agüentavam esperar as férias de Natal.**

— Eu sei como é isso. — interrompeu Sirius — Eu as espero desde primeiro de Setembro todos os anos.

**E embora a sala comunal da _Grifinória _e o salão principal tivessem grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas de aulas. As piores eram as aulas do Professor Snape nas masmorras, onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diante deles e eles procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível dos seus caldeirões.**

— Você poderia fazer a sua sala mais agradável — comentou Lily olhando para Severus, ela tinha decidido apontar sutilmente tudo que o futuro Snape fazia de errado. — Faria os alunos sentirem mais prazer no preparo das poções. Você sabe como é horrível preparar poções num ambiente desagradável.

Sirius revirou os olhos. A ruiva não percebia que tentar salvar Snape era inútil.

**— Tenho tanta pena — disse Draco Malfoy, na aula de Poções. — dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as querem casa.**

James olhou para o livro com raiva:

— É melhor passar o natal em Hogwarts que com uma família cheia de Comensais da Morte!

Sirius assentiu vigorosamente com a cabeça.

**O****l****ho****u para Harry ao dizer isso. Crabbe e Goyle miraram Harry, que estava medindo pó de espinha de peixe-leão, e não lhes deu atenção.**

— Nesses casos é melhor ignorar. — aprovou Lily.

**M****alfoy andava muito mais desagradável do que de costume desde a partida de Quadribol.**

— E eu que achava que ele tinha atingido o limite do desagradável. — comentou Alice.

** Aborrecido porque Sonserina perdera, tentara fazer as pessoas rirem dizendo que um sapo iria substituir Harry como apanhador no próximo jogo.**

— Se for insultar alguém, ao menos honre sua casa e faça direito. — resmungou Severus.

**Então percebeu que ninguém achara graça, porque estavam todos muito impressionados com a maneira com que Harry conseguira se segurar na vassoura corcoveante.**

— Realmente impressionante. — concordou James.

** Por isso Draco, invejoso e zangado, voltara a aperrear Harry dizendo que não tinha família como os outros...**

Lily e James estavam lívidos. Era cruel pra uma criança de onze anos que nunca conheceu a família ter esse fato jogado na cara por um menino invejoso.

**Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o Natal.**

Lily suspirou. Por um lado ela estava feliz por seu filho passar em Hogwarts, que era algo maravilhoso. Por outro era horrível lembrar que sua irmã era tão ruim que seu filho odiava voltar para lá.

**A Professora Minerva passara a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que iam ficar em Hogwarts no Natal e Harry assinara seu nome na mesma hora. Não sentia nenhuma pena de si mesmo, provavelmente aquele seria o melhor Natal que já tivera.**

Foi a vez de James suspirar, era tão injusto que seu filho ficara dez anos sem ter um bom natal.

**R****on****y e os irmãos também iam ficar, porque o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iam à Romênia visitar Carlinhos.**

Os pais de Harry se animaram um pouco, ao menos seu filho teria a companhia dos amigos.

**Quando deixaram as masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto denunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás dele.**

**— Oi, Rúbeo quer ajuda? — perguntou Rony, metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos.**

— Eu tenho certeza que é mais fácil para Hagrid carregar a arvore sem alunos do primeiro ano pendurados nela. — sorriu Frank.

**— Não, estou bem, obrigado, Rony.**

**— Você se importaria de sair do caminho? — ouviu-se a voz arrastada e seca de Draco atrás deles.**

Todos grunhiram a menção do garoto. Ninguém simpatizava com Draco.

**— Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Rúbeo deve parecer um palácio comparada ao que sua família está acostumada.**

— Eu preferia morar na cabana de Hagrid a dividir o mesmo teto que seus pais a qualquer momento. —respondeu Sirius revoltado.

**R****on****y avançou para Draco justamente na hora em que Snape subia as escadas. **

— E aposto que Snape vai favorecer o cara de fuinha Malfoy. — cuspiu Alice.

**— WEASLEY!**

**R****on****y largou a frente das vestes de Draco.**

**— Ele foi provocado, Professor Snape — explicou Hagrid, deixando aparecer por trás da árvore a cara peluda. — Draco ofendeu a família dele.**

— Como se Ranhoso se importasse com isso. — respondeu Sirius.

**— Seja por que for, brigar é contra o regulamento de Hogwarts, Hagrid — disse Snape insinuante. — Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Weasley, e dê graças a Deus por não ser mais. Agora, vamos andando, todos vocês.**

— Isso foi injusto, e você sabe Sev. —Lily suspirou.

Severus não sabia o que pensar do seu eu futuro. Ele sempre desprezou os professores por proteger seus favoritos e ele mesmo parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa.

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram pela árvore com brutalidade, espalhando folhas para todo lado com sorrisos nos rostos.**

— Esses meninos precisam de disciplina. — opinou Frank.

**— Eu pego ele — prometeu Rony, rilhando os dentes as costas de Draco —, um dia desses, eu pego ele.**

**— Odeio os dois — disse Harry — Draco e Snape.**

Lily se encolheu ao ouvir Harry dizer isso. Saber que seu filho odiava alguém que ela se importava era como uma facada no coração. E não ajudava saber que o futuro Snape fazia por onde cultivar esse ódio.

Severus levantou a sobrancelha ao ler isso. O filho de Lily, a única parte dela viva no futuro do livro o odiava. Não sabia por que esse pensamento o incomodava.

**— Vamos, ânimo, o Natal está aí — disse Hagrid — Vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer, venham comigo ver o salão principal, está lindo.**

— Hagrid é bom para animar as pessoas. — sorriu Alice.

**Então os três acompanharam Hagrid e sua árvore até o salão principal, onde a Professora Minerva e o Professor Flitwick estavam trabalhando na decoração para o Natal.**

**— Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore, ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.**

**O salão estava espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze enormes árvores de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.**

Todos se perderam em suas próprias lembranças. Tendo passado ao menos um natal em Hogwarts.

Severus passava todos os anos, evitando voltar para casa o maior tempo possível. Lily o acompanhara no natal no castelo até o quarto ano, quando ele começou a evitar que eles fossem vistos juntos por muito tempo. Ele sabia o que o povo da Sonserina pensava de Lily, e sabia que seria ruim pra ambos caso um sonserino mais velho os visse conversando por muito tempo.

Alice e Frank tinham ficado no natal do quinto ano de ambos, pois tinha sido logo após o começo do namoro e eles queriam ficar juntos a maior quantidade de tempo possível. Ambos sorriram sabendo que o outro lembrava o mesmo.

James, Sirius e Remus juntamente com Peter haviam passado o natal do sexto ano em Hogwarts porque a lua cheia caíra na mesma semana. Nos outros anos todos costumavam ir para a casa de James. Mas o local não importava contando que todos ficassem juntos.

**— Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**— Um — respondeu Hermione — Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.**

— Como pensar em almoço lembra biblioteca? — perguntou Sirius chocado.

— As pessoas normais associam biblioteca com leitura, e não como local do cochilo. — brincou Remus.

— Eles devem estar procurando sobre Nicolau Flamel. — opinou Frank.

**— Ih, é mesmo — disse Rony, despregando os olhos do Professor Flitwick, que fazia sair bolhas azuis da ponta da varinha e as levava para cima dos galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.**

**— Biblioteca? — espantou-se Hagrid, acompanhando-os para fora da sala — Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?**

**— Ah, não estamos estudando — respondeu Harry, animado. – Desde que você mencionou o Nicolau Flamel estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.**

**— Vocês o quê? — Hagrid parecia chocado.**

— Como você pode ficar chocado com isso após passar sete anos conosco? — perguntou James negando com a cabeça.

**— Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.**

**— Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso — falou Hermione.**

— Você não pode culpa-los por estarem curiosos. — comentou Frank

**— A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? — acrescentou Harry. — Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.**

— Eu não acho que ele vá ajudar, embora eles vão acabar descobrindo de qualquer jeito na biblioteca. — ponderou Alice.

**— Não digo uma palavra — respondeu Hagrid decidido.**

**— Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos — disse Rony, e saíram depressa para a biblioteca, deixando Hagrid desapontado.**

— Pobre Hagrid. Ele se sente culpado por deixar as crianças curiosas. — comentous Remus.

**Andavam realmente procurando o nome de Flamel nos livros desde que Hagrid deixara escapá-lo, porque de que outra maneira iam descobrir o que Snape estava tentando roubar?**

Snape suspirou, ele não se imaginava tentando roubar algo guardado por Dumbledore, seu eu futuro provavelmente tinha conservado algo de bom senso.

**O problema é que era muito difícil saber por onde começar, sem saber o que Flamel poderia ter feito para aparecer em um livro. Não se encontrava em _Grandes sábios do século, _nem em _Nomes notáveis da mágica do nosso tempo, _não era encontrável tampouco em _Importantes descobertas modernas da mata _nem em _Um estudo aos avanços recentes na magia._**

— Isso deveria indicar para procurar num livro mais antigo. — resmungou Snape.

**E****, é claro, havia também o tamanho da biblioteca em si, dezenas de milhares de livros, milhares de prateleiras, centenas de corredores estreitos.**

**H****e****r****mione puxou uma lista de assuntos e títulos que decidira pesquisar enquanto Rony se dirigiu a uma carreira de livros e começou a tirá-los da prateleira aleatoriamente.**

— Vamos torcer para que ele tenha sorte. — brincou Alice.

** Harry vagou até a Seção Reservada. Vinha pensando há algum tempo se Flamel não estaria ali.**

— Talvez haja algum livro mencionando Flamel na seção proibida. — concedeu Remus — Mas existem vários outros espalhados na parte da biblioteca que você tem acesso, então não arrume problemas por nada.

**I****n****felizmente, o estudante precisava de um bilhete assinado por um professor para consultar qualquer livro reservado e ele sabia que nenhum jamais lhe daria o bilhete.**

— É tudo questão de saber pedir. — comentou James trocando um sorriso com Sirius.

**Eram livros que continham poderosa magia negra jamais ensinada em Hogwarts e somente lida por alunos mais velhos que estudavam no curso avançado de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.**

— Não apenas isso. — contradisse Severus. — Também tem livro com poções perigosas, assim como plantas e criaturas mágicas. Não é exclusivo de DCAT.

**— O que é que você está procurando, menino?**

**— Nada — disse Harry.**

— Harry precisa urgentemente aprender a inventar desculpas melhores. — disse Sirius desapontado.

— Eu prefiro que Harry não aprenda a mentir. — brigou Lily.

**M****adame Pince, a bibliotecária, apontou-lhe um espanador de penas.**

**— Então é melhor sair daqui. Vamos, fora!**

**Desejando ter sido um pouco mais rápido em inventar alguma história, Harry saiu da biblioteca.**

— Harry concorda comigo. — disse Sirius para Lily.

**Ele, Rony e Hermione já tinham concordado que era melhor não perguntar a Madame Pince onde poderiam encontrar Flamel.**

— Ela com certeza poderia ajudar. — falou Frank.

— Mas se ela sabe que a pedra esta no castelo, vai achar suspeito três alunos do primeiro ano perguntando sobre isso e alertara a algum professor. — argumentou James

**Tinham certeza de que ela saberia informar, mas não podiam arriscar que Snape ouvisse o que andavam tramando.**

— Fico feliz que vocês pensem tanto em mim. — murmurou Snape sarcástico.

**H****arry esperou do lado de fora no corredor para saber se os outros dois tinham encontrado alguma coisa, mas não alimentava muitas esperanças. Afinal estavam procurando havia quinze dias, mas como só tinham breves momentos entre as aulas não era surpresa que não tivessem achado nada.**

— O fato de estarem procurando em livros parecidos também contribui para o fracasso da busca. — opinou Remus.

**O que realmente precisavam era de uma longa busca sem Madame Pince bafejar o pescoço deles.**

"Minha capa da invisibilidade seria útil nesse momento." — pensou James. Ele estava triste por a relíquia familiar estar perdida. Tinha pertencido a sua família por muitos anos e deveria pertencer a Harry.

**Cinco minutos depois, Rony e Hermione se reuniram a ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. E foram almoçar.**

— Almoçar sempre ajuda. — Sirius sorriu.

**— Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? — recomendou Hermione. — E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.**

— Eles são meninos. — Alice suspirou. — É claro que eles vão se distrair com outra coisa.

Todos os meninos da sala olharam indignados para ela.

**— E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel — disse Rony. — Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.**

— Nenhum, visto que ela é nascida trouxa. — disse Lily sorrindo.

**— Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.**

— O que é um dentista? — perguntou Frank.

— É como um curandeiro especializado em doenças que afetem os dentes. — respondeu Sirius.

Lily ainda não tinha se acostumado que James e ele realmente tivessem aprendido algo em Estudo dos Trouxas.

**Uma vez começadas as férias, Rony e Harry estavam se divertindo à beça para se lembrar de Flamel.**

— Eu disse, meninos. — Alice revirou os olhos.

**Tinham o dormitório só para eles e a sala comunal estava muito mais vazia do que o normal, por isso podiam usar as poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira.**

— Você pode usa-las a qualquer época é só expulsar as pessoas que estavam sentadas nelas. — comentou Sirius.

— Sirius isso é errado. — reclamou Lily.

— Ou colocar algum feitiço repelente para ninguém sentar nelas. —continuou James.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso. — disse Lily indignada e Severus sentiu a pontinha de esperança voltar.

— Eu não, Remus que ama aquelas cadeiras. — James entregou o amigo.

— Remus! Você é monitor! — Alice se meteu na conversa ao ver a cara incrédula de Lily para Remus.

— Não foi nada demais! As pessoas só sentem vontade de ir a outro lugar quando os marotos entram na sala. — Remus falou envergonhado. — E aquelas são as melhores poltronas para beber chocolate quente. — O lobisomem fez beicinho.

** Sentavam-se a toda hora para comer tudo que pudessem espetar em um garfo de assar: pão, bolinhos, _marshmallows _e tramavam maneiras de fazer Draco ser expulso, o que se divertiam em discutir mesmo que não fosse produzir resultados.**

— Isso é muito divertido, passamos muito tempo assim. — disse Sirius olhando para Severus.

— Eu realmente serei mão de um maroto. — Lily deu um suspiro exagerado. E Severus cruzou os braços com essa lembrança.

**R****on****y também começou a ensinar Harry a jogar xadrez de bruxo. Era exatamente igual a xadrez de trouxa exceto que as peças eram vivas, o que fazia parecer que a pessoa estava dirigindo tropas em uma batalha.**

— Torna o jogo muito mais interessante. — concedeu Lily.

**O jogo de Rony era muito velho e gasto como tudo o mais que possuía, pertencera em tempos a alguém da família, no caso, ao seu avô. No entanto, a velhice das peças não era um empecilho. Rony as conhecia tão bem que nunca tinha dificuldade de mandá-las fazer o que ele queria.**

—Ele deve jogar bem, por isso as peças obedecem tão fácil. — comentou James — Peter tem um jogo a anos e as peças nunca obedeceram ele.

**H****arry jogava com peças que Simas Finnigan lhe emprestara e estas não confiavam nada nele. Ainda não era um bom jogador e elas não paravam de gritar conselhos variados, o que o confundia:**

**_"_****_N_****_ão me mande para lá, não está vendo o cavalo dele? Mande ele, podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ele"_****.**

— Eu realmente odeio quando as peças começam a dar conselhos. — resmungou Sirius que não era bom no xadrez.

**Na noite de Natal, Harry foi para a cama pensando com ansiedade na comida e na diversão do dia seguinte, mas sem esperar nenhum presente.**

Lily se apoiou em James triste, não precisava olhar para o maroto para saber que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Harry não tinha pessoas para lhe dar presentes de natal. Isso era horrível para uma criança. Lily soltou um suspiro tremulo, se as coisas fossem diferentes Sev poderia dar um presente ao seu filho, ele sabia como era não receber nada no natal.

Severus olhou pra ruiva que suspirara e se encolheu, sabia que ela estava novamente imaginando porque ele não tinha uma boa relação com seu filho. E Snape sabia que mais uma vez era culpado pelo lamento de Lily. Porque mesmo seu eu presente tinha dificuldades de se imaginar dando um presente ao filho do Potter.

James apoiou a cabeça na cabeça de Lily que estava no seu ombro, tanta coisa que ele queria dar ao seu filho, mas era a capa que se destacava na sua mente. Não era apenas um presente de natal, era uma tradição. Harry era o ultimo Potter e não teria a capa. Um sentimento de perda tomou conta de James. Ele levou discretamente a mão oposta ao ombro que Lily descansava ao bolso. E sentiu o tecido suave da capa, segurando o tecido ele pediu a toda e qualquer divindade que existia que houvesse um jeito dele dar esse presente ao seu filho.

Sirius parecia um filhote de cachorro chutado. Ele só poderia estar morto nesse futuro que o livro mostrava, porque ele não conseguia imaginar algo suficientemente forte para impedir que o filho de seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Passasse tanta dificuldade. Apertando suas mãos nos joelhos ele se prometeu que mudaria isso. Que Harry seria feliz com sua família.

Remus olhou para James e Sirius tristemente, eles só podiam imaginar como era para duas pessoas que sempre tiveram tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar ouvir sobre alguém da família passar esse tipo de necessidade. James sempre ganhara os melhores presentes de natal, ouvir que seu filho não tinha isso deveria causar uma dor horrível. E a senhora Potter sempre mandara presentes para todos. Remus não acreditava num futuro próximo que ele pudesse pagar um presente bom como Harry merecia, mas se ele estivesse vivo, mandaria ao menos uma carta. Ele não deixaria o filho do seu amigo que tanto tinha feito por ele sem nada no natal

Alice e Frank olhavam para seus amigos sem saber o que dizer para consola-los. Neville ao menos tinha a avó, que com todos seus defeitos com certeza daria presente para seu neto. Mas Harry não parecia ter ninguém. Seria um natal muito triste de ler.

**Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao pé de sua cama.**

Todos se animaram com isso.

**— Feliz Natal — disse Rony sonolento quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão.**

**— Para você também — falou Harry. — Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?**

Lily entrelaçou dos dedos com o James, com a cabeça ainda encostada em seu ombro. Seu filho ficara surpreso por ganhar presentes de natal, quando era algo que a maioria das crianças davam por concedido.

**— E o que é que você esperava, nabos? — respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha que era bem maior do que a de Harry.**

— E ele tem a sensibilidade de Almofadinhas. — disse Remus aliviando um pouco o clima melancólico.

**H****arry apanhou o pacote de cima. Estava embrulhado em papel pardo grosso e trazia escrito em garranchos: P_ara o Harry, _de _Hagrid. _Dentro havia uma flauta tosca de madeira. Era óbvio que Hagrid a entalhara pessoalmente. Harry soprou-a, parecia um pouco com um pio de coruja.**

Uma onda de afeição por Hagrid tomou conta de James, ele sabia que seu filho não esperava receber nada e tinha dado algo. O meio-gigante era uma pessoa maravilhosa.

**Um segundo embrulho, muito pequeno, continha um bilhete.**

**_"_****_R_****_ecebemos sua mensagem _****e _estamos enviando o seu presente. Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia"._**

**Presa com fita adesiva na nota havia uma moeda de cinqüenta pence.**

— Eu estou chocada por eles sequer mandarem algo. — disse Lily, mas por dentro ela estava triste que seu distanciamento com a irmã tivesse feito a vida de Harry tão infeliz.

**— Que simpático! — exclamou Harry.**

**R****on****y ficou fascinado pela moeda de cinqüenta pence.**

**— Que esquisito! — disse. — Que formato! Isso é _dinheiro?_**

**— Pode ficar com ela — disse Harry rindo-se ao ver a satisfação de Rony**

— O pouco que ele ganha, ele divide. Harry é realmente uma criança extraordinária. — disse Frank olhando para os pais da criança. Ao invés de se sentir ressentido que Ron ganhara mais presentes, Harry estava disposto a compartilhar.

**— Rúbeo, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esses?**

**— Acho que sei quem mandou esse — disse Rony, ficando um pouco vermelho e apontando para um embrulho disforme. — Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que você não estava esperando receber presentes... Ah, não... — gemeu —, ela fez para você um suéter Weasley.**

— Vamos ter que fazer algo para agradecer a senhora Weasley quando sairmos daqui. — cochichou Lily para James. Ela realmente se sentia agradecida a todos que mandaram algo para seu filho. Era bom saber que Harry não estava completamente sozinho.

**H****arry rasgou o papel e encontrou um suéter tricotado com linha grossa verde- clara e uma grande caixa de barras de chocolate feito em casa.**

— É generoso da parte dela fazer isso, já que de acordo com o livro os recursos dos Weasley são limitados. — aprovou Alice.

**— Todos os anos ela faz para nós um suéter — disse Rony, desembrulhando a dele —, e o meu é _sempre _cor de tijolo.**

— Aposto que fica lindo com a cor de cabelo dele. — brincou Sirius.

**— Foi realmente muita gentileza dela — disse Harry, experimentando as barrinhas de chocolate, que estavam muito gostosas.**

**O presente seguinte também continha doces, uma grande caixa de sapos de chocolate dados por Hermione.**

James sorriu, seu filho tinha sorte de ter feito dois bons amigos.-

**R****e****stava apenas um embrulho. Harry apanhou-o e apalpou-o.**

**Era muito leve. Desembrulhou e uma coisa sedosa e prateada escorregou para o chão onde se acomodou em dobras refulgentes. Rony soltou uma exclamação:**

James esqueceu de respirar, ele só conhecia uma coisa com essa descrição e não podia imaginar com isso seria possível, embora o pensamento de Harry ter a capa era algo maravilhoso.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, surpreso e Remus permitiu um pequeno sorriso começar a nascer.

Lily tinha notado a reação de James, estando encostada nele era difícil não perceber a tensão que o invadira com a descrição. Sirius parecia igualmente surpreso e Remus parecia feliz, Era obvio que seja lá o que for tinha reação com os marotos. Se isso fosse possível, ela só poderia imaginar como Harry seria feliz.

— Se for o que eu penso. — comentou Frank que estava olhando para o livro e não vira a reação dos marotos. — É algo realmente valioso, alguém gosta muito de Harry para deixar um presente desses.

— Você nem faz ideia de quanto. — disse James baixinho, confirmando a suspeita de Lily que era algo pertencente a James ou aos marotos.

**— Já ouvi falar nisso — disse em voz baixa, deixando cair a caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que ganhara de Hermione. — Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e realmente valioso.**

**— E o que é?**

**H****arry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado do chão. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água.**

— É uma capa da invisibilidade. — comentou Severus surpreso, era algo realmente raro e valioso para dar a um garoto de onze anos.

— Pontas, você acha que é? — pediu Sirius não querendo revelar muito.

— Qual a chance de não ser. — respondeu James lutando contra a excitação que o invadia. Ele precisava ter certeza. Deixar isso para o filho era o melhor presente que ele conseguia imaginar para si mesmo.

**— É uma capa da invisibilidade — disse Rony, com uma expressão de assombro no tosto. — Tenho certeza de que é. Experimente.**

**H****arry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros e Rony deu um berro.**

**— É, Sim! Olhe para baixo!**

**H****arry olhou para os pés, mas eles tinham desaparecido. Correu então para o espelho. Não deu outra, o espelho refletiu sua imagem, só a cabeça suspensa no ar, o corpo completamente invisível. Ele cobriu a cabeça e a imagem desapareceu completamente.**

— É um baita de um presente. — comentou Alice

**— Tem um cartão! — disse Rony de repente. — Caiu um cartão!**

Lily percebia James cada vez mais agitado, como se estivesse esperando algo muito bom acontecer.

**H****arry tirou a capa e apanhou o cartão. Escritas numa caligrafia fina e rebuscada que ele nunca vira antes estavam as seguintes palavras:**

**_"_****_Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a_**** _você._**

**_U_****_se-a bem._**

**_U_****_m Natal muito Feliz para você"._**

James sentiu algo subindo por seu corpo, parando na garganta e lutando para sair. De alguma forma Dumbledore, ele reconhecera a letra, havia conseguido a capa e dado para Harry. Seu filho não tinha apenas um presente vindo do seu pai, tinha uma herança que sua família passara por gerações. James tinha certeza que poderia fazer o melhor patrono no mundo esse momento.

Lily ouvira o bilhete e agora olhava para James cujos olhos pareciam brilhar, ele estava tomado pela emoção e ela não precisou perguntar para saber que a capa era realmente sua. Estava nítido na sua expressão. Contagiada pela felicidade de que seu filho tinha recebido um presente de natal realmente bom, não pelo valor material, mas finalmente um vinculo com sua família. A ruiva levantou sorrindo e puxou James para um abraço.

Ambos se abraçaram no espaço entre os sofás, gargalhando, tomados pela pura alegria de Harry ter pela primeira vez na vida algo pertencente a sua família. Sirius sentiu a mesma emoção pelo afilhado, e atraído pela felicidade do casal levantou e abraçou os dois. Remus olhou seus melhores amigos brilhando de felicidade. Havia algo neles que atraia como uma mariposa é atraída pela chama. Algo na pura alegria daquele momento. Remus se levantou se enfiar entre Sirius e Lily.

Alice viu os quatro amigos abraçados no meio da sala. E ela nem sequer pensou ao se levantar e unir-se a eles. Pulando entre Sirius e James, ela sorriu, mais feliz do que havia se sentindo desde o começo da leitura. Fran feliz por ver seus amigos e namorada feliz se levantou abraçando Alice com um braço enquanto colocava a outra mão no ombro de James.

O grupo formava um bolo muito confuso no meio da sala. Remus abraçava Sirius pelos ombros e a outra mão no ombro de Lily. Sirius tinha um braço em torno no ombro de Lily e outro em torno de James. Alice tinha os braços nas cinturas de Sirius e James, enquanto Frank a abraçava por trás e tinha uma mão nos ombros de James. Lily tinha as duas mãos na cintura de James, logo abaixo do braço de Alice.

Ainda sorrindo a ruiva tirou uma das mãos e ofereceu a única pessoa que não tinha participado do abraço.

Severus olhava para o grupo com uma inveja diferente de qualquer coisa que ele havia sentido. Eles mostravam a mais pura felicidade, sem esconder nada. Snape não lembrava a ultima vez que ele mesmo havia demostrado tão abertamente algum sentimento, aliás, ele achava que nunca havia feito. Ele viu Lily estender a mão sorrindo, mas ele sentia que não podia participar do abraço. Ele seria uma macha naquele grupo, não se sentindo feliz como eles.

Mesmo com a mão de Lily estendida ele nunca se sentira tão distante da ruiva na vida, ele nunca conseguira um sorriso daqueles no rosto dela. Sempre havia alguma mancha entre eles. Primeiro Tuney que odiara Lily por culpa da magia que ele havia apresentado a ruiva, depois as casas diferentes em Hogwarts e finalmente as suas próprias escolhas. Ele apertou a mão de Lily, porque não queria manchar a felicidade da amiga, mas não havia forma de participar do abraço.

Ele viu Black bagunçar o cabelo da ruiva fazendo Lily desviar o olhar. E viu como ela encaixava perfeitamente nessa felicidade. Severus teve um sentimento estranho sobre como Lily encaixava ali, ele nunca tinha sentido a ruiva tão feliz ou tão a vontade quando era apenas _ele._

Soltando a mão dela ele voltou para o livro e todos começaram a se desfazer do abraço para voltar aos seus lugares. Lily e Potter demoraram um segundo a mais que os outros. E Severus viu ela dar um ultimo aperto antes de se soltar de vez, para sentar com as mãos entrelaçadas. Com uma dor no coração, pela primeira vez Severus percebeu que poderia ser tarde demais para ele. Que de alguma forma suas escolhas tinham sido erradas. Tentando enterrar esses sentimentos, voltou a ler.

**Não havia assinatura. Harry ficou olhando o cartão. Rony admirava a capa.**

**— Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma dessas. _Qualquer coisa... _Que foi?**

— Eu entendo a sensação. — disse Sirius sorrindo. Ele achava a capa de James algo incrível.

**— Nada. — Harry estava se sentindo muito estranho. Quem mandara a capa? Será que pertencera mesmo ao seu pai?**

— Harry é tão pouco acostumado que algo bom aconteça que desconfia quando realmente acontece. — Lily suspirou, mas dessa vez a tristeza foi diferente, era como se a capa fosse uma espécie de sinal que eles ainda estavam ali para Harry.

**Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer outra coisa, a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram aos pulos. Harry rapidamente deu um sumiço na capa.**

**P****o****r ora não tinha vontade de compartilhá-la com mais ninguém.**

Lily franziu o cenho, e Alice percebendo comentou?

— É a primeira vez que ele tem algo de seus pais. Ele quer apreciar sozinho antes de compartilhar.

**— Feliz Natal!**

**— Ei, olhe só, o Harry ganhou um suéter Weasley também!**

**F****r****e****d e Jorge estavam usando suéteres azuis, um com um grande F, o outro com um J.**

— Eu aposto que eles estão usando as suéteres com as iniciais trocadas. — disse James sorrindo.

— Ninguém é louco de tomar essa aposta. — respondeu Frank.

**— Mas o do Harry é melhor do que o nosso — comentou Fred, erguendo o suéter de Harry — Ela com certeza capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família.**

**— Por que você não está usando o seu? — perguntou Jorge — Vamos, vista logo, eles são ótimos e quentes.**

— Vista antes que eles decidam te ajudar a vestir. — aconselhou Remus.

**— Detesto cor de tijolo — lamentou-se Rony, desanimado enquanto vestia o suéter.**

**— Pelo menos você não tem uma letra no seu — comentou Jorge. — Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas nós não somos burros, sabemos que nos chamamos Jred e Forge.**

James e Sirius se entreolharam sorrindo. Todas as possibilidades de piadas que teriam se fossem gêmeos.

**— Que barulheira é essa?**

**P****e****r****c****y Weasley meteu a cabeça para dentro da porta, com um olhar de censura.**

— Estraga-Prazeres. — resmungou Sirius.

**E****r****a visível que já desembrulhara metade dos seus presentes porque trazia também um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que Fred logo agarrou.**

**— M de monitor! Vista logo, Percy, todos estamos usando os nossos, até Harry ganhou um.**

**— Eu... Não... Quero — disse Percy com a voz embargada, enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos.**

— Eu disse que era melhor vestir por contra própria. — Remus sorriu.

**— E você hoje não vai se sentar com os monitores — disse Jorge.**

**— Natal é uma festa da família.**

**E os dois carregaram Percy para fora do quarto, com os braços presos dos lados pelo suéter.**

— Eles são exatamente como vocês. — Alice apontou para James e Sirius. — Apesar de todas as brincadeiras tem o coração no lugar certo.

Os dois marotos sorriram pra ela.

Snape estava num humor tão estranho que nem se deu ao trabalho de comentar isso.

**H****arry nunca tivera em toda a vida um almoço de Natal igual àquele. Cem perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-do-monte em molho espesso e bem temperado**

Faltava muito pouco para Sirius babar, literalmente.

**e****, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo. Essas bombinhas fantásticas não se pareciam nada com as bombinhas fracas dos trouxas que os Dursley em geral compravam, cheias de brinquedinhos de plástico e chapéus de papel fino. Harry puxou a ponta de uma bombinha de bruxo com Fred e ela não deu apenas um estalinho, ela explodiu com o ruído de um canhão e envolveu-os em uma nuvem de fumaça azul, enquanto caiam de dentro um chapéu de almirante e vários camundongos brancos, vivos.**

Os marotos aplaudiram.

** Na mesa principal, Dumbledore tinha trocado o chapéu de bruxo por um toucado florido e ria alegremente da piada que o Professor Flitwick acabara de ler para ele.**

A maioria da sala ria alegremente do chapéu de Dumbledore.

**Pudins de Natal flamejantes seguiram-se ao peru. Percy quase quebrou os dentes em uma foice de prata que estava escondida em sua fatia.**

— Provavelmente os gêmeos esconderam. — comentou Remus.

**H****arry observava o rosto de Hagrid ficar cada vez mais vermelho à medida que pedia mais vinho e acabou beijando a bochecha da Professora Minerva, e quase para espanto de Harry, rira e corara, o chapéu de bruxa enviesado na cabeça.**

James e Sirius explodiram em gargalhadas.

— Você nunca teve uma chance com Minnie, está provado que ela prefere os homens grandes, você sempre foi baixinho e magrelo. — Sirius provocou o amigo.

James levou uma mão ao coração, fingindo estar ferido. Mas Lily reparou que James não era baixinho desde o começo do sexto ano, embora Sirius fosse mais alto. E os braços embora magros, eram definidos por todo o esforço de jogar a goles nos treinos e partidas.

Sirius viu o olhar da ruiva e sorriu malicioso vendo ela corar.

Snape olhou a interação com um sentimento de perda cada vez maior.

**Quando Harry finalmente saiu da mesa estava levando uma montanha de brinquedos das bombinhas, inclusive uma embalagem de balões luminosos e não- explosivos, um kit para cultivar capixingui, a planta símbolo de Hogwarts, e um jogo de xadrez de bruxo. Os camundongos brancos tinham desaparecido e Harry teve a desagradável sensação de que eles iam acabar virando jantar de Natal para Madame Nor-r-ra.**

— Harry precisa fazer um curso de pensamento positivo, nem você pode negar isso Lily. — Sirius brincou e Lily fez bico em resposta.

**H****arry e os Weasley passaram uma tarde muito alegre ocupados em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve.**

A maioria da sala sorriu, era bom ver Harry se divertindo para variar.

** Depois, frios, molhados e ofegantes, voltaram para junto da lareira na sala comunal de Grifinória, onde Harry estreou o seu novo jogo de xadrez perdendo espetacularmente para Rony. Suspeitou que não teria levado uma surra tão grande se Percy não tivesse tentado ajudá-lo tanto.**

Todos riram menos Snape que estava perdido em seu humor estranho.

**Depois de lancharem sanduíches de peru, bolinhos, gelatina e bolo de frutas, **

Sirius gemeu. O livro não parava de falar em comida.

**todos se sentiram demasiado fartos e sonolentos para fazer outra coisa senão sentar e assistir a Percy correr atrás de Fred e Jorge por toda a torre de Grifinória porque eles tinham furtado seu crachá de monitor.**

— Nós fizemos isso com Remus. — disse James saudoso.

**F****o****r****a o melhor Natal da vida de Harry. No entanto, no fundinho da cabeça alguma coisa o incomodara o dia inteiro. Somente quando finalmente se deitou é que teve tempo para pensar nela: a capa invisível e a pessoa que a mandara.**

— Realmente é minha. E foi do meu pai antes de mim, e do meu avô e assim por diante, pode usar sem medo, filho. — James alentou.

Frank franziu o cenho. Era incomum uma capa de invisibilidade que durasse tanto tempo sem se desgastar. Severus finalmente saiu um pouco de seus pensamentos para pensar a mesma coisa.

**R****on****y****, cheio de peru e bolo e sem nenhum mistério para perturbá-lo, caiu no sono assim que puxou as cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Harry debruçou-se pela borda da cama e puxou a capa que escondera ali.**

**Do seu pai... Aquilo fora do seu pai. Ele deixou o tecido escorregar pelas mãos, mais macio do que seda, leve como o ar.**

James sorriu.

**_"_****_U_****_se-a bem", _****dissera o cartão.**

**Tinha de experimentá-la agora. E saiu da cama e se enrolou na capa. Olhando para as pernas, viu apenas o luar e as sombras Era uma sensação muito engraçada.**

**_"_****_U_****_se-a bem"._**

**De repente, Harry se sentiu completamente acordado. Toda a Hogwarts se abria para ele com esta capa. Sentiu-se tomado de excitação em pé ali na escuridão silenciosa. Podia ir a qualquer lugar com a capa, qualquer lugar, e Filch jamais saberia.**

James sorriu orgulhoso, como se Harry tivesse dito que fora aprovado no exame mais difícil. Lily sorriu, ela estava preocupada com ser mãe de um menino com dom para causar problemas. Mas havia uma sensação boa em ver as semelhanças entre pai e filho, mesmo que os dois tenham tido tão pouco tempo juntos.

**R****on****y resmungou adormecido. Será que Harry devia acordá-lo?**

— É mais divertido com os amigos. — incentivou James, mas no fundo ele sabia que Harry usaria sozinho essa primeira vez.

**Alguma coisa o deteve, a capa era do seu pai, sentiu que desta vez, a primeira, queria usá-la sozinho.**

**E saiu sorrateiro do dormitório, desceu as escadas, atravessou a sala comunal e passou pelo buraco do retrato.**

**— Quem está aí? — perguntou esganiçada a Mulher Gorda. Harry não respondeu. Saiu depressa pelo corredor onde deveria ir? Parou, o coração acelerado, e pensou. E então lhe ocorreu. A seção reservada na biblioteca.**

— Com toda Hogwarts aberta a ele, Harry vai para biblioteca. Acho que os genes de Lily mancharam o lado maroto de Harry. — disse Sirius.

Lily apenas sorriu em resposta.

**P****o****deria ler o tempo que quisesse, o tempo que precisasse para descobrir quem era Flamel.**

— Ao menos ele esta usando a biblioteca para descobrir algo que não deve. — James consolou.

Snape revirou os olhos. Potter nunca cresceria. Mas ao mesmo tempo viu que Lily não tinha olhado com desagrado ao comentário como era comum. Ela pareceu divertida com o pensamento. Suspirando Severus voltou a ler.

**F****o****i, então, puxando a capa para bem junto do corpo ao andar.**

**A biblioteca estava escura como breu e muito estranha. Harry acendeu uma luz para enxergar o caminho entre as fileiras de livros. A lâmpada parecia que estava flutuando no ar, e embora Harry sentisse que seu braço a sustentava, aquela visão lhe deu arrepios.**

— Você se acostuma com o tempo. — comentou Remus.

**A seção reservada era bem no fundo da biblioteca. Saltando com cautela a corda que separava esses livros do resto da biblioteca, ele ergueu a lâmpada para ler os títulos.**

**Eles não lhe informavam muita coisa. Suas letras descascadas e esmaecidas formavam dizeres em línguas que Harry não entendia.**

— Então esses não te ajudarão no que você procura. — concluiu Frank sensato.

**Alguns sequer tinham titulo. Um livro tinha uma mancha escura que fazia lembrar horrivelmente de sangre.**

— Fique longe desse livro. — aconselhou Alice.

**O****s pêlos na nuca de Harry ficaram em pé. Talvez fosse imaginação dele, talvez não, mas achou que ouvia um sussurro inaudível vindo dos livros, como se eles soubessem que havia alguém ali que não deveria estar.**

— Ele pode sentir a magia vinda dos livros. — comentou Remus espantado. Era algo realmente difícil para um garoto de onze anos sentir, a maioria dos bruxos adultos não sentia.

**Precisava começar por alguma parte. Pousando com cuidado a lâmpada no chão, ele procurou na prateleira mais baixa um livro que parecesse interessante. Um grande volume preto e prata chamou sua atenção. Puxou-o com esforço, porque era muito pesado, e equilibrando-o nos joelhos, deixou-o abrir ao acaso.**

Todos tiveram um mau pressentimento.

**Um grito agudo de coalhar o sangue cortou o silêncio, o livro estava gritando! Harry fechou-o depressa, mas o grito não parou, uma nota alta, continua, de furar os tímpanos.**

— Largue o livro e saia daí. — aconselhou James preocupado.

**Ele tropeçou para trás e derrubou a lâmpada, que se apagou na mesma hora. Em pânico, ouviu passos que vinham pelo corredor do lado de fora enfiando o livro gritador de qualquer jeito no lugar, ele correu para valer. Passou por Filch quase a porta. Os olhos claros e arregalados de Filch atravessaram-no, Harry escorregou por debaixo dos seus braços estendidos e saiu desabalado pelo corredor, os gritos do livro ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.**

— Volte para a torre, agora. — Sirius disse em direção ao livro.

**P****a****r****o****u subitamente diante de uma alta armadura. Estivera tão ocupado em fugir da biblioteca que não prestara atenção onde estava indo. Talvez porque estivesse escuro, ele sequer reconheceu onde se encontrava. Havia uma armadura perto das cozinhas, ele sabia, mas ele devia estar uns cinco andares acima.**

— Não pare, continue andado. — foi a vez de Remus aconselhar.

**— O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na seção reservada.**

**H****arry sentiu o sangue se esvair do seu rosto. Onde quer que estivesse, Filch devia conhecer um atalho, porque sua voz baixa e untuosa estava se aproximando, e para seu horror, foi Snape quem respondeu:**

— Porque esse maldito narigudo tem que estar sempre no lugar errado. — murmurou Sirius.

Severus pensou em responder, mas vendo que não sabia o que seu eu futuro poderia fazer resolveu continuar lendo.

**— A seção reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los. Harry ficou imóvel no lugar em que estava quando Filch e Snape viraram o canto do corredor à frente. Eles não podiam vê-lo, é claro, mas era um corredor estreito e se chegassem mais perto esbarrariam nele, a capa não o impedia de ser sólido.**

— Viu Sirius, essa é uma conclusão que qualquer pessoa normal chegaria sem testar. — brincou James tentando aliviar suas próprias preocupações.

— Eu só queria ter certeza. — disse Sirius fazendo beicinho. — Na primeira vez que ele usara a capa sozinho, ele derrubou a Minnie no chão.

**R****ec****u****o****u o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Havia uma porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Era sua única esperança. Esgueirou-se por ela, prendendo a respiração, tentando não empurrá-la e, para seu alívio, conseguiu entrar no aposento sem que percebessem nada.**

— Bom garoto. —incentivou Remus.

** Eles passaram direto e Harry apoiou-se na parede, respirando profundamente, ouvindo os passos dos dois morrerem a distância. Fora por pouco, por um triz.**

Suspiros aliviados ecoaram na sala.

**P****assaram-se alguns segundos até ele reparar em alguma coisa no aposento em que se escondera.**

**P****a****r****e****c****ia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada, mas escorada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que parecia que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho.**

Todos ficaram curiosos, prestando ainda mais atenção à leitura.

**Era um magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto: _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn._**

— Isso não parece ser um idioma. — comentou Frank. — Soa como se as letras estivessem embaralhadas.

Severus prestou mais atenção ao que estava escrito, e percebeu que estava ao contrario:

— Não mostro seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração. — Snape traduziu.

James e Lily se olharam preocupados com o que Harry veria no espelho.

**J****á livre do pânico, agora que não ouvia sinal de Filch e Snape, Harry aproximou- se do espelho querendo mostrar-se sem ver nenhuma imagem como antes. Adiantou-se para o espelho.**

Lily apertou mais a mão de James.

**T****e****v****e de levar as mãos à boca para não gritai, Virou-se. Seu coração batia com muito mais fúria do que quando o livro gritara, porque não vira somente a própria imagem no espelho, mas a de uma verdadeira multidão por trás dele.**

O clima na sala ficou tenso de repente, todos tendo uma boa ideia do que Harry vira, mas precisando de confirmação para acreditar.

**M****as o quarto estava vazio. Respirando muito depressa, ele se virou lentamente para o espelho.**

**Lá estava ele, refletido, parecendo branco e assustado, e lá estavam, refletidos às suas costas, pelo menos outras dez pessoas,**

James passou o braço pelo ombro de Lily, e ela se aconchegou mais a ele.

**H****arry espiou por cima do ombro, mas continuava a não haver ninguém mais. Ou será que eram todos invisíveis também? Será que estava de fato em um aposento cheio de gente invisível e o truque desse espelho é que ele refletia tudo, invisível ou não?**

— Não é isso Harry. — disse Remus com a voz triste.

**O****l****ho****u para o espelho outra vez. Uma mulher parada logo atrás de sua imagem sorria e lhe acenava.**

Lily virou o rosto para esconde-lo no ombro de James, ela tinha um bom palpite que _ela_ seria essa mulher.

**Ele esticou a mão e sentiu o ar atrás dele. Se ela estivesse realmente ali, ele a tocaria, pois suas imagens estavam muito próximas, mas ele pegou apenas ar, ela e os outros só existiam no espelho.**

**Era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha cabelos acaju e os olhos... _"Os olhos são igualzinhos aos meus_",**

Um soluço sacudiu Lily, James começou a passar as mãos pelos seus cabelos numa tentativa de consola-la, mas ele parecia tão triste como ela.

**H****arry pensou, acercando-se um pouco mais do espelho. "_Verde- vivo... Exatamente do mesmo formato_"... **

Snape fez uma pausa imperceptível a menção dos olhos de Lily

**M****as então reparou que ela estava chorando, sorrindo, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo. O homem alto, magro, de cabelos negros, parado ao lado dela abraçou-a. Usava óculos e seu cabelo era muito rebelde. Espetava na parte de trás, como o de Harry.**

Lily apertou o braço de James. Nenhum dos dois conseguia falar.

**H****arry estava tão perto do espelho agora que seu nariz quase encostava em sua imagem.**

**— Mamãe? — murmurou — Papai?**

James puxou Lily para um abraço completo, de forma que a ruiva soluçava no seu peito agora. Lily agarrava a camisa do moreno buscando algum apoio. Ela sentia as mãos de James nas suas costas reforçando o abraço, como se ele estivesse se apoiando nela assim como ela se apoiava nele.

— Harry não ganhar no quadribol, ou boas notas, ou as coisas normais da infância. — disse James mas parecia estar pensando em voz alta do que falando com alguém realmente. — Nem sequer se livrar dos Dursley o que seria compreensivo. Ele sequer viu a vida dela conosco. O maior desejo dele é nós conhecer. Somente conhecer.

James enterrou o rosto nos cabelos de Lily quando a realização disso o acertou. O maior desejo do seu filho era algo que toda criança deveria ter direito: Conhecer a própria família. A injustiça da guerra o atingiu como nunca antes. Harry era apenas uma criança, e sofria as consequências desses atos. Ele sentia Lily contra ele, o rosto enterrado na sua camisa mas seus pensamentos não tinham ligação com a proximidade física. Era a proximidade emocional nesse momento que eles compartilhavam. Ele podia dizer pelo modo que Lily o segurava que ela pensava a mesma coisa. E como se lendo seus pensamentos a ruiva levantou o olhar para ele.

Ambos se olharam por tempo indeterminado, como se estivessem tirando força do olhar do outro. Como se apenas pelo olhar eles pudessem compartilhar seus pensamentos mais profundos. Alice percebeu que eles estavam perto o suficiente para um beijo, embora nenhum dos dois parecessem se dar conta disso. Frank percebeu que eles pareciam ter esquecido todos na sala. Remus percebeu como o olhar de ambos eram iguais naquele momento, tanto o avelã quanto o verde mostravam a mesma coisa, a mesma dor e a mesma força. Sirius percebeu que eles consolavam um ao outro de uma forma que mais ninguém no mundo poderia naquele momento. Almofadinhas pensou que deveria se sentir excluído por seu melhor amigo, mas ele estava feliz que James pudesse achar uma fonte de consolo.

Severus viu tudo isso e mais, ele soube que isso levaria a morte de Lily. Esses sentimentos. Snape sabia que contrariamente a crença popular, o amor não resolvia tudo, só te enterrava num problema pior. Era uma dor como Severus nunca tinha sentido, ver Lily ter essa ligação com alguém que não era ele, eles nunca tiveram isso. Havia algo nessa fé absoluta que Snape nunca entendeu. Ele não sabia o que fazer dali em diante, então continou lendo.

**Eles apenas olharam para ele, sorrindo, e lentamente Harry olhou para os rostos das outras pessoas no espelho e viu outros pares de olhos verdes iguais aos seus, outros narizes como o seu, até mesmo um velhote que parecia ter os mesmos joelhos ossudos que ele. Harry estava olhando para sua família, pela primeira vez na vida.**

O estremecimento de Lily foi visível dessa vez. A ruiva não se lembrava de ter estado tão triste alguma vez na vida. Nem quando perdera a amizade de Tuney, ou de Severus. Era como se a dor de Harry cortasse algo diretamente dentro dela.

**O****s Potter sorriram e acenaram para Harry e ele retribuiu o olhar carente, as mãos comprimindo o espelho como se esperasse entrar por dentro dele e alcançá-los. Sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito, em que se misturavam a alegria e uma terrível tristeza.**

James tinha enterrado o rosto completamente no cabelo de Lily. Sirius pensou que talvez o amigo estivesse escondendo as lagrimas. Ele mesmo sentia vontade de chorar Embora isso não fosse muito viril. Sirius sentia uma ligação com Harry, como ele só havia sentido com James. O sentimento que faria qualquer coisa para o outro. Uma ligação mais forte que amizade, como uma família verdadeira.

**Quanto tempo esteve parado ali, ele não sabia. As imagens não esmaeceram e ele continuou mirando-as até que um ruído distante o trouxe de volta ao presente. Não podia ficar ali, tinha de encontrar o caminho de volta para a cama. Com esforço, desviou os olhos do rosto de sua mãe, sussurrando _"Eu volto" _e saiu depressa do aposento.**

— Eu não acho que você deveria voltar. — disse Alice com a voz embargada. — Só vai avivar a dor cada vez que você olhar no espelho.

**— Você podia ter me acordado — falou Rony, aborrecido.**

**— Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vou voltar, quero lhe mostrar o espelho.**

**— Eu gostaria de ver sua mãe e seu pai — disse Rony, animado.**

— Eu não acho que seja possível ver o desejo da outra pessoa. — comentou Frank.

**— E eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley, você vai poder me mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo.**

— Eu não acho que esse seja o desejo de coração de Ron. — comentou Remus.

Sirius, Lily e James continuavam silenciosos.

**— Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora. E só vir à minha casa neste verão. Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta.**

— Esse garoto não tem um pingo de tato. — Snape finalmente comentou, aliviado por achar algo contra quem descarregar suas frustações.

**M****as é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?**

Sirius apertou os punhos. Por uma vez não fazendo o comentário sobre comida. Porque o filho de James tinha que passar por tamanha tristeza?

**H****arry não conseguia comer. Vira os pais e iria vê-los de novo à noite. Quase se esquecera de Flamel, já não lhe parecia tão importante.**

Lily afundou mais o rosto no peito de James, os dois estavam tão próximos como era possível sentados no sofá. Ambos procurando um no outro consolo para a tristeza pelo futuro do seu filho.

**Quem ligava para o que o cachorro de três cabeças estava guardando? Quem ligava realmente que Snape fosse roubar a coisa?**

— E ainda nesse estado ele não consegue me esquecer. — Snape tentou fazer uma brincadeira deixando todos na sala chocados. Ele queria de alguma forma aliviar a dor de Lily.

**— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony — Está com uma cara tão estranha.**

**O que Harry mais temia era não conseguir encontrar o aposento do espelho outra vez. Com Rony coberto pela capa também, eles tiveram de andar muito mais devagar na noite seguinte. Tentaram refazer o caminho de Harry ao sair da biblioteca, andando a esmo pelos corredores escuros durante quase uma hora.**

**— Estou falando — disse Rony, — Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar.**

— O escute. — aconselhou Frank. Ele achava a aparente obsessão de Harry com o espelho perigosa

**— Não! — sibilou Harry — Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui.**

**P****assaram pelo fantasma de uma bruxa alta que deslizava na direção oposta, mas não viram mais ninguém. Na hora em que Rony começou a reclamar que seus pés estavam dormentes de frio, Harry identificou a armadura.**

**— É aqui... Logo aqui... É.**

Lily com o rosto escondido mordeu os lábios, sabendo o que estava por vir.

**Eles empurraram a porta. Harry deixou cair a capa dos ombros e correu para o espelho. Lá estavam eles. Sua mãe e seu pai sorriam ao vê-lo.**

James respirava profundamente com o rosto enterrado no cabelo de Lily. Uma das suas mãos em torno dela e a outra jogando com seus cabelos. Ele só desejava que houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para aliviar a dor do filho.

**— Está vendo? — Harry cochichou.**

**— Não consigo ver nada.**

**— Olhe! Olhe eles todos... Ali, montes deles...**

**— Só consigo ver você.**

**— Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde eu estou.**

**H****arry deu um passo para o lado, mas com Rony diante do espelho, não conseguiu mais ver sua família, apenas Rony como seu pijama de lã escocesa.**

**R****on****y****, porém, estava mirando a própria imagem, petrificado.**

**— Olhe só para mim! — exclamou.**

**— Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?**

— Eu realmente duvido que seja isso. — comentou Frank.

**— Não, estou sozinho, mas estou diferente... Pareço mais velho, e sou chefe dos monitores.**

— Um desejo realmente profundo. — resmungou Severus.

**_— _****O quê?**

**— Estou... Estou usando um crachá igual ao do Gui... E estou segurando a taça das casas e a taça de Quadribol, sou capitão do time de Quadribol também!**

Lily soluçou novamente. Esse era o desejo normal de uma criança. Se Harry pudesse desejar o mesmo.

**R****on****y despregou os olhos dessa visão magnífica para olhar excitado para Harry.**

**— Você acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?**

— Estupido. — resmungou Severus descontando sua raiva nos comentários.

**— Como pode mostrar? A minha família está toda morta. Deixe-me dar outra espiada.**

**— Você teve o espelho só para você a noite passada, me deixa olhar mais um pouco.**

**— Você só está segurando a taça de Quadribol, que interesse tem isso? Eu quero ver os meus pais.**

— Esta fazendo eles brigarem, o espelho não é bom. — disse Remus preocupado com Harry.

**— Não me empurre...**

**Um ruído repentino do lado de fora no corredor pós-fim à discussão dos dois. Não tinham se dado conta do como estavam falando alto.**

**— Depressa!**

**R****on****y atirou a capa de volta para cobri-los na hora que os olhos luminosos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram à porta. Rony e Harry ficaram imóveis, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, será que a capa fazia efeito para os gatos? **

— Faz, mas eles ainda podem farejar. — comentou Remus.

**P****assado um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se virou e foi embora.**

**— Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu. Vamos.**

**E Rony puxou Harry pata fora do quarto.**

**A neve ainda não derretera na manhã seguinte.**

**— Quer jogar xadrez, Harry? — convidou Rony.**

**— Não.**

**— Por que não descemos para visitar Rúbeo?**

**— Não... Vai você...**

**— Sei o que é que você está pensando, Harry, naquele espelho. Não volte lá hoje à noite.**

— Não volte. — concordou Frank. — O espelho esta virando uma obsessão.

**— Por que não?**

**— Não sei, estou com uma intuição ruim, e de qualquer forma você já escapou por um triz muitas vezes, demais. Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver você? E se esbarrarem em você? E se você derrubar alguma coisa?**

— É um excelente argumento. — disse Alice. Todos tinham um sentimento ruim sobre o espelho.

**— Você está falando igual a Hermione.**

**— Estou falando sério. Harry, não vai não.**

**M****as Harry só tinha um pensamento na cabeça, voltar para frente do espelho, e Rony não ia detê-lo.**

Lily percebeu que James murmurava algo muito baixo, mesmo tão próxima ela não conseguia ouvir. Ela imaginava que ele estava aconselhando Harry e não voltar para o espelho. A ruiva concordava que era ruim, mas eles entendiam melhor do que ninguém a fascinação do espelho em Harry. Ela tinha certeza do que veria se ela ou James olhassem no espelho agora.

**Naquela terceira noite ele encontrou o caminho ainda mais rapidamente do que nas vezes anteriores. Andava tão depressa que sabia que estava fazendo mais barulho do que seria sensato, mas não encontrou ninguém.**

Você esta se arriscando demais, filhote. — pensou Sirius.

**E lá estavam sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo de novo para ele, e um dos seus avós acenava feliz com a cabeça. Harry se abaixou para sentar no chão diante do espelho. Não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo de ficar ali a noite inteira com a família. Nada.**

Lily sentiu as lagrimas subindo novamente. Não havia nada que ela queria mais do que estar com Harry ali. Ela percebeu que o murmuro de James continuava mais forte. E ele a abraçava mais apertado. Em outra situação seria incomodo, mas agora era reconfortante.

**A não ser..**

**— Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?**

**H****arry sentiu como se suas tripas tivessem congelado. Olhou para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Harry devia ter passado direto por ele, tão desesperado estava para chegar ao espelho, que nem reparara.**

Remus suspirou aliviado. Dumbledore era a melhor pessoa para encontrar Harry. Não só ele não puniria Harry como também o impediria de continuar a obsessão com o espelho.

**— Eu... Eu não vi o senhor.**

**— É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível — disse Dumbledore, e Harry sentiu alívio ao ver que ele sorria.**

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. Seria coincidência Dumbledore mandar a capa para Harry ao mesmo tempo que esse espelho estava no castelo. E depois encontrar Harry na mesma sala.

**— Então — continuou Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry — você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed.**

**— Eu não sabia que se chamava assim, professor.**

**— Mas espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?**

**— Bom... Me mostra a minha família...**

**— E mostrou o seu amigo Rony como chefe dos monitores.**

Foi a vez de Frank desconfiar. Se Dumbledore sabia que os meninos estavam lá. Porque não falou com Harry antes.

**— Como é que o senhor soube?**

**— Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível — disse Dumbledore com brandura. — Agora, você é capaz de concluir o que é que o Espelho de Ojesed mostra a nós todos?**

**H****arry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.**

**— Deixe-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é. Isso o ajuda a pensar?**

**H****arry pensou. Então respondeu lentamente:**

**— Ele nos mostra o que desejamos... Seja o que for que desejemos...**

— Ele tem um raciocínio rápido, para um rapaz de onze anos. — comentou Remus.

**— Sim e não — disse Dumbledore — Mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações.**

James e Lily reforçaram o abraço.

**V****o****cê****, que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê de pé a sua volta. Ronald Weasley, que sempre teve os irmãos a lhe fazerem sombra, vê-se sozinho, melhor que todos os irmãos.**

Snape se perguntou por um momento o que ele veria no espelho: Seria Lily ou ele se veria poderoso? Severus não teve certeza de querer saber essa resposta.

**P****o****r****é****m, o espelho não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. Já houve homens que definharam diante dele, fascinados pelo que viam, ou enlouqueceram sem saber se o que o espelho mostrava era real ou sequer possível. O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, Harry, e peço que você não volte a procurá-lo.**

Uma onda de alivio correu pela sala.

**Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado.**

Severus teve novamente a sensação que isso acontecera de propósito.

**Não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver, lembre-se. E agora, por que você não põe essa capa admirável outra vez e vai dormir?**

**H****arry se levantou.**

**— Senhor... Professor Dumbledore? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?**

**— Obviamente você acabou de me perguntar — sorriu Dumbledore. — Mas pode me perguntar mais uma coisa.**

Frank balançou a cabeça, Dumbledore não mudara em nada todos esses anos.

**— O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?**

— Por Merlin! — exclamou Alice. — O menino realmente tem coragem.

**— Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã. Harry arregalou os olhos.**

Assim como a maior parte da sala.

**— As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar livros.**

— Se você tivesse nós dito antes Dumby, nós teríamos te mandado varias. Mas corrigiremos isso esse ano. — comentou Sirius finalmente falando algo.

**F****o****i somente quando estava de volta à cama que ocorreu a Harry que talvez Dumbledore não tivesse dito a verdade. Mas, pensou, enquanto empurrava Perebas para longe do seu travesseiro, fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal.**

— Eu imagino que a maioria das pessoas não goste de compartilhar o que viu no espelho. — comentou Alice. Ela sabia que se fosse neste momento. Ela e Frank se veriam criando Neville.

Remus concordou sombriamente, ele conhecia p desejo mais profundo de seu coração. Era não ser um lobisomem.

Severus não tinha certeza se veria Lily ou seu futuro poderoso no espelho. E isso o incomodava.

Sirius tinha certeza que antes do livro seu desejo seria algo bobo, mas agora era o mesmo de Lily e James. Fazer com que Harry cresça tendo sua família.

Lily finalmente entendeu o que James murmurara o tempo todo. "Não importa o que aconteça, nós estaremos sempre com você." E Lily acreditou. Não importava a morte, eles haviam amado Harry, e uma parte deles viveria em Harry para sempre.

Levando uma mão ao rosto de James, Lily disse:

— Nós estaremos sempre com Harry, não importa o que aconteça. — E da mesma força que ela acreditara nas palavras dele, James esboçou um sorriso quando Lily disse.

— Nós estaremos sempre com Harry. — ele acenou concordando e ambos sorriram, cientes que de alguma forma nem a morte os impediria de estar perto do seu filho.

— Nós vamos cuidar de Harry! — concordou Sirius.

— E nem assim eu me livro de você, Almofadinhas. — brincou James. E como se todos tivessem um acordo silencioso, o clima anterior foi ignorado.

Severus estendeu o livro para Frank pensando em como todos estavam iludidos. Eles estavam mortos e os mortos não podem fazer nada pelos vivos. E essa fé seria a morte de Lily. E ele não podia deixar isso para lá.

Frank pegou o livro, pensando em como apenas um livro tinha revelado tanto sobre eles mesmos. A leitura de sete livros assim seria um desafio. E disposto a acreditar que esse seria um capitulo mais alegre leu o titulo: **Capítulo Treze: _Nicolau Flamel._**


	14. Nicolau Flamel

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Eu acabei de perceber que esse já é o capitulo treze do livro e só faltam quatro para acabar o livro um. Foi rápido, mal percebi que já tinha escrito tanto.**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews e as pessoas que colocaram nos favoritos. Vocês fazem uma autora feliz xD E eu não queria fazer ninguém chorar. Estava brincando quanto ao lenço, mas acho que me empolgo nos momentos tristes ;)**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_MariaMaria6: _****Sim, eu farei todos os capítulos de todos os livros e talvez alguns adicionais. Loucura, eu sei. E minha meta era postar um capitulo a cada três dias, mas por enquanto tem sido possível postar todos os dias.**

**_NanaTorres_****: Eu sei que não foi uma pergunta mas eu preciso comentar. Como você pode querer que Sirius exploda? Desperdiçar um rosto maravilhoso daqueles. Se não está feliz com ele apenas o transforme numa estatua ou coisa parecida. E eu prometo que o Snape chegará vivo e razoavelmente são até o final do sétimo livro. **

**_Mylle Malfoy P.W:_**** É bem mais difícil postar aos finais de semana, porque eu não tenho uma rotina e nunca sei quando vou ter tempo de digitar, acabo fazendo tudo aos pedacinhos. Fora que tem festa na casa do vizinho e eu realmente não consigo me concentrar =/ Dias de semana é tudo mais bem planejado.**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Frank pegou o livro, pensando em como apenas um livro tinha revelado tanto sobre eles mesmos. A leitura de sete livros assim seria um desafio. E disposto a acreditar que esse seria um capitulo mais alegre, leu o titulo: <strong>Capítulo Treze: Nicolau Flamel.<strong>_****

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Eles finalmente descobrirão quem é Flamel — comentou Alice — Me perguntou o que farão com essa informação.<p>

— Eu realmente espero que eles usem a informação apenas para satisfazer a curiosidade. — respondeu Lily preocupada.

**Dumbledore convencera Harry a não tornar a procurar o Espelho de Ojesed,**

— E todos agradecemos por isso. — disse Remus.

**e durante o resto das férias de Natal a capa da invisibilidade permaneceu guardada no fundo do baú.**

James fez bico.

— Você ainda pode usar a capa para passear no castelo, ir à cozinha...

— Assustar o Draco. — Sirius interrompeu. E o garoto era tão impopular entre todos da sala que Lily se absteve de comentar que isso não era certo.

** Harry gostaria de poder esquecer o que vira no espelho com a mesma facilidade, mas não conseguiu. Começou a ter pesadelos. Sonhava repetidamente com os pais desaparecendo em um relâmpago de luz verde enquanto uma voz esganiçada gargalhava.**

James apertou a mão de Lily, que estava entrelaçada a sua. Como se seu filho precisasse desse tipo de pesadelos para acrescentar a tudo que ele sofrido.

**— Está vendo? Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele espelho podia deixar você maluco — disse Rony, quando Harry lhe contou os sonhos.**

— E de maluquice Dumby entende. — comentou Sirius num falso tom sério.

**H****e****r****mione, que voltou um dia antes do período letivo começar, viu as coisas de outro modo. Estava dilacerada entre o horror de pensar em Harry fora da cama, perambulando pela escola três noites seguidas _("E se Filch tivesse te apanhado!"_)**

— E é exatamente ai que está a graça — Almofadinhas resmungou — Se não tivesse o perigo de ser pego não teria nenhuma emoção em andar pelo castelo à noite.

** e o desapontamento que ele não tivesse ao menos descoberto quem era Nicolau Flamel.**

— Então se Harry tivesse sido pego pro Filch, mas descoberto quem era Flamel estaria tudo certo? — pediu Frank sorrindo.

**Quase perdera as esperanças de encontrar Flamel em um livro da biblioteca, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que lera o nome em algum lugar.**

— Tenho certeza que isso mudará em breve. — brincou Alice.

Severus revirou os olhos, isso era obvio devido ao título do capítulo.

**Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles voltaram a folhear os livros durante os dez minutos de intervalo entre as aulas. Harry tinha ainda menos tempo do que os outros dois, porque o treino de Quadribol recomeçara.**

James imediatamente se animou a menção de quadribol.

**O****lívio estava puxando pelo time como nunca fizera antes. Até mesmo as chuvas intermináveis que substituíram as nevadas não conseguiam esmorecer a sua animação.**

— Ele parece quase tão louco como James. — comentou Remus — Profª Minnie deve escolher os capitães por seu fanatismo.

James fez bico.

** Os Weasley reclamavam que Olívio estava se tornando fanático, mas Harry o apoiava.**

— E aparentemente é genético. — brincou Alice.

** Se ganhassem a próxima partida, contra Lufa-Lufa, passariam a frente da Sonserina no campeonato das casas pela primeira vez em sete anos.**

Todos os grifinórios suspiraram com isso, sete anos sem ganhar a taça, enquanto no tempo deles a Grifinória tinha ganho todos os anos

**Além do desejo de ganhar, Harry descobriu que tinha menos pesadelos quando voltava exausto dos treinos.**

— Nada como dormir depois de um bom treino. — disse James saudoso.

**Então, durante um treino particularmente chuvoso e enlameado, Olívio deu uma notícia ruim ao time. Acabara de se enfurecer com os Weasley, que davam mergulhos violentos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair das vassouras.**

— Treino não é lugar para brincadeiras. — disse James num tom sério.

Todos olharam para ele. Era estranho ver James serio.

**— Vocês querem parar de se comportar feito bobos! — berrou. — Isso é o tipo de atitude que vai fazer a gente perder o jogo! Snape vai apitar dessa vez e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória!**

Até mesmo Frank fez uma pausa na leitura após ler isso.

— Por que diabos Snape vai apitar? Ele não sabe nada de quadribol. Eu sequer sabia que ele poderia montar uma vassoura. — disse James revoltado.

Snape abriu a boca para responder. Ele sabia as regras de Quadribol, mas não sabia voar. E não poderia entender essa vontade de apitar o jogo.

— É obvio! — respondeu Sirius. — Snape quer azarar Harry de novo, e quer ter certeza que ninguém vai atrapalha-lo dessa vez.

— Ele pode estar lá para defender Harry! — gritou Lily em resposta fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos.

Snape não sabia se seu eu futuro defenderia Harry, mas ele não era burro o suficiente para ser juiz de um jogo para azarar um aluno debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore.

— É uma posição estranha para azarar alguém. — Frank continuou lendo:

**J****or****g****e Weasley realmente caiu da vassoura ao ouvir isso.**

— Ninguém pode culpa-lo. — comentou James que teria o bom senso de dar uma noticia dessa quando todos seus jogadores estivessem no chão.

**— Snape vai apitar o jogo? — perguntou embolando as palavras com a boca cheia de lama. — Quando foi na vida que ele apitou um jogo de Quadribol? Ele não vai ser imparcial se tivermos chance de passar à frente de Sonserina.**

— É assim que a Sonserina ganhou o campeonato das casas por sete anos? — disse Alice indignada — Porque Snape mexe os pauzinhos quando alguma outra casa ameaça passar a Sonserina?

Severus não respondeu. Ele podia se imaginar fazendo exatamente isso.

**O resto do time pousou ao lado de Jorge para reclamar também.**

**— A culpa não é minha — disse Olívio. — Nós é que vamos ter de nos cuidar e jogar uma partida limpa, para não dar a Snape desculpa para implicar conosco.**

— Ele nunca precisou de uma desculpa antes. — murmurou Sirius irritado.

**Estava tudo muito bem, pensou Harry, mas ele tinha outra razão para não querer Snape por perto quando estivesse jogando Quadribol.**

Sirius olhou com raiva para Snape.

**O****s outros jogadores se demoraram conversando no final do treino como sempre faziam, mas Harry rumou direto para a sala comunal de Grifinória, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione jogando xadrez. Xadrez era a única coisa em que Hermione perdia, uma experiência que Rony e Harry achavam que lhe fazia muito bem.**

— Eu tenho que concordar com isso. — falou Remus — Perder em algo é uma boa experiência. — E olhou diretamente para Sirius e James.

**— Não fale comigo agora — pediu Rony quando Harry se sentou ao seu lado.**

**— Preciso me concentrar. – Ai, viu a cara do Harry.**

**— Que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara horrível.**

— Ron realmente tem jeito com as palavras. — disse Snape com a voz pingando sarcasmo.

**F****alando baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir, Harry contou aos dois o desejo sinistro e súbito de Snape de ser juiz de Quadribol.**

**— Não jogue — disse Hermione na mesma hora.**

— Sendo filho de James, eu acho isso impossível. — comentou Alice.

**— Diga que está doente — aconselhou Rony.**

— Harry teria que estar muito doente para Minnie não arrasta-lo para o campo. Ela é fanática por quadribol. — falou James num tom de voz que deixava claro que ele concordava com a atitude da professora.

**— Finja que quebrou a perna — sugeriu Hermione.**

— Madame Pomfrey arrumaria em segundos. — negou Sirius.

**— Quebre a perna de verdade — insistiu Rony.**

— Esse menino é incrivelmente estupido. — murmurou Snape.

**— Não posso — respondeu Harry — Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar.**

— Porque Quadribol é tudo que importa. — disse Severus em sua voz normal cheia de sarcasmo.

**Naquele momento, Neville entrou aos tombos na sala comunal.**

— O que aconteceu com meu filho? — pediu Alice com a voz cheia de preocupação. E Frank leu mais depressa para descobrir.

**Como conseguira passar pelo buraco do retrato ninguém sabia, porque tinha as pernas grudadas pelo que eles imediatamente reconheceram ser o _Feitiço da Perna Presa_. Devia ter precisado andar aos pulos como um coelho até a torre de Grifinória.**

Alice começou a girar a varinha entre os dedos. Como se o culpado fosse aparecer a qualquer momento na sala.

**T****o****do o mundo caiu na gargalhada**

— Vou dar um real motivo para todos rirem. — ameaçava Alice em voz baixa.

**menos Hermione, que ficou em pé de um salto e fez o contra-feitiço.**

Frank agradeceu mentalmente a menina antes de continuar lendo.

**As pernas de Neville se separaram e ele se endireitou, tremendo.**

**— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione, levando-o para se sentar com Harry e Rony.**

— Ela é uma ótima amiga. — comentou Alice fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos.

**— Malfoy — disse Neville com a voz trêmula. — Encontrei-o na saída da biblioteca. Ele disse que estava procurando alguém em quem praticar o feitiço.**

— Vou encontrar Lucius e lhe devolver o favor. — resmungava Alice com raiva de Draco. O garoto teria muita sorte se nunca cruzasse o caminho dela.

**— Vá procurar a Professora Minerva! — insistiu Hermione. — Dê parte dele! Neville sacudiu a cabeça.**

**— Não quero mais confusão — murmurou.**

— Você não deve deixar por isso mesmo. Além de ser errado só vai encoraja-lo a continuar. — disse Frank, ele não gostava dessa falta de autoconfiança do seu filho.

**— Você tem de enfrentá-lo, Neville! — disse Rony. — Ele está acostumado a pisar nas pessoas, mas não há razão pata você se deitar aos pés dele para facilitar.**

— Isso pode ser tomado de um modo muito errado. — comentou Remus.

**— Não precisa me dizer que não sou bastante corajoso para pertencer a Grifinória. Draco já fez isso — disse Neville engasgado.**

— Não foi isso que ele quis dizer, mas concordo que ele poderia ter se expressado melhor. — continuou Remus.

**H****arry apalpou o bolso de suas vestes e tirou um sapo de chocolate, o último da caixa que Hermione lhe dera no Natal. Deu-o a Neville, que estava com cara de quem ia chorar.**

**— Você vale doze Dracos — disse Harry. — O Chapéu Seletor escolheu você para Grifinória, não foi? E onde está Draco? Naquela Sonserina nojenta.**

Severus revirou os olhos para a ofensa a Sonserina. Grifinórios pareciam pensar que tudo de ruim vinha da sua casa.

— Eu realmente posso ver os genes de Lily trabalhando nesse momento. — Alice sorriu agradecida a amiga.

— Ei, James também faria isso. — Sirius se intrometeu. Ele sabia que James faria qualquer coisa pelos amigos.

— Provavelmente. — concedeu Remus — meio segundo antes de ir atrás de Draco Malfoy e enfeitiça-lo ate que ele tenha medo de levantar a varinha novamente.

James sorriu de lado. Parecia algo com que ele faria.

— Eu também gosto dessa ideia. — disse Alice sorrindo maliciosamente.

**A boca de Neville se contraiu num sorrisinho enquanto desembrulhava o sapo.**

Alice sorriu agradecida mais uma vez.

**— Obrigado, Harry. Acho que vou para a cama... Você quer o cartão, você coleciona, não é?**

**Quando Neville se afastou, Harry olhou para o cartão de Bruxo Famoso.**

**— Dumbledore outra vez. Ele foi o primeiro que...**

**E soltou uma exclamação. Olhou para o verso do cartão. Em seguida olhou para Rony e Hermione.**

— E Harry finalmente acha Flamel. — comentou Remus animado.

**— Encontrei!— murmurou — Encontrei Flamel! Eu disse a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso:**

**_O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._**

**H****e****r****mione ficou em pé de um salto. Não parecia tão animada desde que eles tinham recebido as notas do primeiro dever de casa.**

Severus esboçou um sorriso mínimo. Isso o lembrara de Lily no primeiro ano.

**— Não saiam daqui! — disse e saiu escada acima em direção aos dormitórios das meninas. Harry e Rony mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar intrigado e ela já estava correndo de volta, com um enorme livro velho nos braços.**

**— Nunca pensei em olhar aqui — falou excitada. — Tirei-o da biblioteca há semanas para me distrair um pouco.**

— O único jeito de um livro desse tamanho ser uma distração é se estiver sendo usado para bater na cabeça de alguém. — resmungou Sirius,

**— Distrair? — admirou-se Rony, mas Hermione mandou-o ficar quieto, enquanto procurava alguma coisa e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, ansiosa, resmungando para si mesma.**

**Finalmente encontrou o que procurava.**

**— Eu sabia! Eu sabia!**

— Então deveria ter compartilhado antes. — murmurou Sirius.

**— Já podemos falar? — perguntou Rony de mau humor. Hermione não lhe deu resposta.**

**— Nicolau Flamel — sussurrou ela teatralmente — é, ao que se sabe, a única pessoa que produziu a _Pedra Filosofal_.**

**A frase não teve bem o efeito que ela esperava.**

— Era meio obvio que nenhum dos dois soubesse disso, já que eles não sabiam quem era Flamel. —comentou Frank.

**— A o quê? — exclamaram Harry e Rony.**

**— Ah, francamente, vocês dois não lêem? Olhem, leiam isso aqui. Ela empurrou o livro para os dois, que leram:**

**_O antigo estudo da alquimia preocupava-se com a produção da Pedra Filosofal, uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos. A pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro. Produz também o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal_****.**

**_Falo_****_u-se muito da Pedra Filosofal durante séculos, mas a única Pedra que existe presentemente pertence ao Sr. Nicolau Flamel o famoso alquimista e amante da opera. O Sr. Flamel que comemorou o seu sexcentésimo sexagésimo quinto aniversário no ano passado, leva uma vida tranqüila em Devon, com sua mulher, Perenelle (seiscentos e cinqüenta e oito anos)._**

— Eu me pergunto se eles ainda fazem...

— Sirius! — cortou Lily vendo o sorriso malicioso do rapaz.

— Eu já disse, eles podem até tentar, mas só existi um Sirius. — concluiu Sirius ainda sorrindo.

— Porque um é ruim o suficiente. — murmurou Severus e Frank achou melhor voltar a ler.

**— Viram? — disse Hermione, quando Harry e Rony terminaram. — O cachorro deve estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel! Aposto que ele pediu a Dumbledore que a guardasse em segurança, porque são amigos e ele sabia que alguém andava atrás dela, esse é o motivo por que Dumbledore quis transferir a pedra de _Gringotes_.**

— Faz sentido. — concordou Remus.

**— Uma pedra que produz ouro e não deixa a gente morrer! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Não admira que Snape ande atrás dela! Qualquer um andaria.**

— Eu não acho que Dumbledore pensaria que Snape tem capacidade suficiente para assaltar Gringotes. — comentou James.

Severus levantou a sobrancelha, porque Potter parecia sempre parecia ofende-lo quando supostamente o defendia.

— Dumby pode não saber que é Snape, apenas que alguém esta atrás da pedra. — contestou Sirius.

James deu os ombros e Lily revirou os olhos.

**— E não admira que não conseguíssemos encontrar Flamel em _Estudos aos avanços recentes em magia _— disse Rony — Ele não é bem recente, se já fez seiscentos e sessenta e cinco anos, não é mesmo?**

**Na manhã seguinte, na sala de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, enquanto copiavam as diferentes maneiras de tratar mordidas de lobisomem,**

Remus reprimiu um calafrio a palavra lobisomem e Severus olhou para ele como se quisesse lembrar que conhecia seu segredo. Como se Remus pudesse esquecer.

**H****arry e Rony continuavam a discutir o que fariam com uma Pedra Filosofal se tivessem uma. Somente quando Rony disse que compraria o próprio time de Quadribol**

— Eu me pergunto o que ele faria com um time de quadribol — riu Alice.

**foi que Harry se lembrou de Snape e da partida que se aproximava.**

**— Eu vou jogar — disse a Rony e Hermione. — Se não fizer isso, o pessoal de Sonserina vai pensar que tenho medo de encarar Snape. Vou mostrar a eles... Vamos tirar aquele sorriso da cara deles se vencermos.**

Os marotos sorriram. James por estar orgulhoso de seu filho. E os outros dois por verem as semelhanças entre pai e filho.

**— Desde que a gente não acabe tirando você da quadra — disse Hermione.**

Lily suprimiu um arrepio de preocupação.

**À medida que a partida se aproximava, porém, Harry foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso, mesmo que negasse isso para Rony e Hermione. **

James bagunçou o cabelo. Ele também não gostava de admitir que estava nervoso.

**O resto do time também não estava tão calmo assim. A idéia de passar à frente de Sonserina no campeonato das casas era maravilhosa, ninguém fazia isso havia quase sete anos, mas será que conseguiriam, com um juiz tão parcial?**

Todos na sala olharam para Snape.

— Eu não sei o que meu eu futuro fez. — Severus disse emburrado. Era normal que ele não conseguisse pensar como seu eu futuro pensava?

**H****arry não sabia se estava ou não imaginando, mas parecia estar sempre encontrando Snape por todo lugar em que ia.**

Alice lhe deu outro olhar mortal. Snape revirou os olhos. Seu eu futuro conseguia ser mais odiado que seu eu presente. E isso realmente não era uma boa perspectiva.

**Às vezes, ele até se perguntava se Snape não o estava seguindo, tentando apanhá-lo sozinho.**

Sirius rosnou. Severus pediu mentalmente para o livro parar de falar do seu futuro.

** As aulas de Poções estavam se transformando numa espécie de tortura semanal. De tão ruim que Snape era com Harry.**

Potter lhe deu um olhar de advertência. Dizendo claramente que se ele cruzasse a linha iria se arrepender. Lily lhe deu o olhar triste que sempre dava quando o livro comentava como ele tratava Harry.

Severus se mexeu em seu lugar, incomodado. As coisas em sua cabeça nunca pareceram tão confusas. Ele queria fazer Lily feliz, queria ser poderoso para protegê-la. Ele queria não ser humilhado, ser reconhecido. Só que de alguma forma tudo se voltara contra ele magoando Lily.

**Seria possível que Snape tivesse descoberto que os meninos haviam lido sobre a Pedra Filosofal? Harry não imaginava como, no entanto, por vezes tinha uma horrível sensação de que Snape podia ler pensamentos.**

Frank parou de ler para perguntar:

— Você pode? —

Severus ficou tão surpreso por ouvir uma pergunta diretamente a ele que não era de Lily que demorou uns segundos para responder:

— Neste momento, não. Mas acho um tema interessante e meu eu futuro pode ter aprendido.

Os marotos e Alice se entreolharam com o mesmo pensamento que isso seria algo horrível.

**H****arry sabia que, quando lhe desejassem boa sorte à porta do vestiário na tarde seguinte, Rony e Hermione estariam se perguntando se o veriam vivo outra vez.**

— Pensamento encantador. — murmurou Severus sarcástico.

**I****sto não era o que se poderia chamar de consolo. Harry mal ouviu uma palavra da conversa de Olívio para animar os jogadores enquanto vestia o uniforme de Quadribol e apanhava sua Nimbus 2000.**

James suspirou, seu filho devia ouvir o capitão.

**Entrementes, Rony e Hermione tinham encontrado um lugar nas arquibancadas junto a Neville, que não conseguia entender por que eles estavam tão sérios e tampouco por que haviam trazido as varinhas para o jogo.**

— Eles deveriam carregar a varinha para qualquer lugar. — repreendeu Sirius.

— A época deles é diferente, sem guerra, mas eu concordo que prudência nunca é demais. — comentou Frank antes de voltar a ler.

** Mal sabia Harry que Rony e Hermione tinham andado praticando secretamente o _Feitiço das Pernas Presas_. Tinham tido essa idéia ao verem Draco usá-lo contra Neville e estavam preparados para usá-lo contra Snape se ele desse o menor sinal de querer machucar Harry.**

— É uma boa ideia. — disse Alice olhando para Snape como se estivesse imaginando como ele ficaria com o feitiço.

**— Agora não esqueça, é _Locomotor Mortis _— cochichou Hermione enquanto Rony escondia a varinha na manga.**

**— Eu sei _— _Rony respondeu com maus modos. — Não chateia.**

Sirius acenou com a cabeça concordando com a atitude de Ron.

**M****as no vestiário, Olívio puxara Harry para um lado.**

**— Não quero pressioná-lo, Potter, mas se há um dia em que precisamos agarrar o pomo logo de saída é hoje. Termine o jogo antes que Snape possa favorecer Lufa-Lufa demais.**

— Realente, nenhuma pressão. — resmungava James, como se Harry precisasse ser lembrado disso.

**— A escola inteira está lá fora! — disse Fred Weasley, espiando para fora da porta. — Até mesmo, putz, Dumbledore veio assistir!**

Lily suspirou aliviada.

— Ninguém fará mal ao Harry com Dumbledore assistindo.

**O coração de Harry deu um salto.**

**— Dumbledore? — disse, correndo até a porta para se certificar se Fred tinha razão. Não havia como confundir aquela barba prateada.**

**H****arry poderia ter dado uma grande gargalhada de alívio. Estava seguro. Simplesmente não havia jeito de Snape ousar machucá-lo se Dumbledore estivesse assistindo.**

Sirius e Alice olharam para Snape triunfantes, como se tivessem frustrados os planos dele.

James olhou para Snape também. Ele ainda não tinha certeza se Snape machucaria Harry ou não. Mas se Snape quisesse fazer isso, provavelmente seria de uma forma mais discreta. Que não pudesse ser ligada a ele.

**T****alvez fosse por isso que Snape estava com a cara tão zangada na hora em que os times entraram em campo, uma coisa em que Rony também reparou.**

**— Nunca vi Snape com uma cara tão feia — disse a Hermione.**

— Deve ter sido pavorosa, se foi pior que o habitual. — Sirius comentou malicioso.

— Sirius! — ralhou Lily.

— Se foi pior que o habitual do futuro Snape. — disse Sirius num tom inocente que não convenceu ninguém.

**— Olhe, começou. Ai!**

**Alguém cutucara Rony na cabeça. Era Draco.**

— E quando você pensa que não podia piorar... — comentou Alice

**— Ah, desculpe, Weasley, não vi você aí. — Draco deu um largo sorriso para Crabbe e Goyle. — Quanto tempo será que Potter vai se agüentar na vassoura desta vez? Alguém quer apostar? E você, Weasley?**

James pensou que nunca teria tanta raiva de alguém como teve de Snape, mas Draco estava virando um concorrente duro.

**R****on****y não respondeu, Snape acabara de achar uma penalidade na Grifinória porque Jorge Weasley mandara um balaço nele.**

— Alguém deveria dar um premio para esse menino. — disse Sirius aplaudindo.

— É contra as regras? — perguntou Frank curioso.

— O juiz pode punir se alguém jogador tentar prejudica-lo propositalmente. — James respondeu.

**H****e****r****mione, que mantinha todos os dedos cruzados no colo, apertava os olhos fixos em Harry, que circulava sobre os jogadores como um falcão, à procura do pomo.**

**— Sabe como eu acho que eles escolhem jogadores para o time da Grifinória?**

**— disse Draco bem alto alguns minutos depois, quando Snape aplicou nova penalidade em Grifinória sem a menor razão.**

James deu um olhar muito feio para Snape. Ele realmente levava quadribol a sério.

**— Escolhem as pessoas que dão pena. Vê só, o Potter, que não tem pais, **

Os marotos, Lily e Snape olharam feio para o livro.

**depois os Weasley, que não tem dinheiro. Você também devia estar no time, Longbottom, você não tem miolos.**

— Eu juro que vou impedir que Lucius possa ter filhos! — gritou Alice com raiva.

**Neville ficou muito vermelho, mas se virou para encarar Draco.**

**— Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy — gaguejou ele.**

— Vale muito mais! — Alice tinha se levantado a andava por trás do sofá que Frank estava sentado lendo.

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle rolaram de rir, mas Rony, que continuava sem coragem de despregar os olhos do jogo, disse:**

**— Isso mesmo, responda a ele, Neville.**

Alice andava de um lado para o outro segurando a varinha e murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

**— Longbottom, se miolos fossem ouro, você seria mais pobre do que Weasley e isso já é muita coisa.**

— Lave sua boa antes de falar do meu filho, filhote de macaco albino! — gritou Alice antes de voltar a murmurar.

**O****s nervos de Rony já estavam esticados ao máximo de tanta preocupação como Harry.**

**— Estou lhe avisando, Draco... Mais uma palavra...**

**— Rony! — disse Hermione de repente. — Harry!**

Lily mordeu os lábios esperando que nada tivesse acontecido com seu filho dessa vez.

**— Quê? Onde?**

**H****arry inesperadamente dera um mergulho espetacular, que provocou exclamações e vivas da torcida.**

James aplaudiu.

**He****r****mione se levantou, os dedos cruzados na boca, enquanto Harry voava para o chão como uma bala.**

— Você consegue, vamos Harry. — James berrava seu incentivo como se Harry pudesse ouvi-lo.

**— Você está com sorte, Weasley, Potter com certeza localizou dinheiro no chão! — disse Draco.**

**R****on****y reagiu. Antes que Draco soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Rony partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão.**

Sirius e Alice aplaudiram. James ainda estava pensando em Harry e o pomo.

— Quebre o nariz dele! — aconselhou Sirius.

**Neville hesitou, depois pulou o encosto da cadeira para ajudar.**

— Boa garoto! — aprovou Alice.

— Neville não devia brigar. — negou Frank.

— Draco merece. — a menina respondeu.

Frank deu os ombros e continuou lendo.

**— Vamos, Harry! — Hermione gritou, pulando em cima da cadeira para observar Harry se precipitar na direção de Snape, ela nem sequer reparou que Draco e Rony estavam embolados em baixo de sua cadeira, nem nos pés arrastados e gritos que saiam do redemoinho de socos que era Neville, Crabbe e Goyle.**

Remus gargalhou alto de repente.

— Isso parece algo que James faria durante um jogo. — ele explicou ainda entre risadas.

**No alto, Snape virou na vassoura bem em tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele, deixando de atingi-lo por centímetros, e no segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, o braço erguido em triunfo, o pomo seguro na mão.**

James explodiu em palmas. Os marotos se juntaram.

— Seria melhor se ele tivesse acertado Snape antes de pegar o pomo. — Sirius murmurara, mas no meio dos aplausos Lily não ouvira.

**As arquibancadas explodiram, tinha que ser um recorde, ninguém era capaz de lembrar do pomo ter sido agarrado tão depressa.**

James aumentou os aplausos.

Snape estava tentado a levar as mãos aos ouvidos. Tudo isso por causa de uma bolinha estupida.

**— Rony! Rony! Cadê você? A partida terminou! Harry ganhou! Nós ganhamos! Grifinória está na frente! — gritava Hermione, dançando da cadeira para o chão e dali para a cadeira e se abraçando com Parvati na fileira da frente.**

Até mesmo Lily tinha um grande sorriso. Grifinória estava a frente.

**H****arry saltou da vassoura antes de chegar ao solo. Não conseguia acreditar. Agarrara. O jogo terminou, nem chegara a durar cinco minutos. **

— Impressionante. — Frank concordou e James sorriu orgulhoso como se o elogio tivesse sido para ele e não para Harry.

**Quando Grifinória invadiu o campo, ele viu Snape pousar ali perto, a cara branca e os lábios contraídos,**

Sirius sorriu satisfeito;

**depois Harry sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, ergueu a cabeça e deparou como rosto sorridente de Dumbledore.**

**— Muito bem — disse Dumbledore baixinho, de modo que somente Harry pudesse ouvir. — Que bom ver que você não ficou pensando naquele espelho... Manteve-se ocupado... Excelente...**

— Porque ele tem que lembrar Harry do espelho? — reclamou Lily.

**Snape cuspiu com amargura no chão.**

— Não seja um mal perdedor. — disse Alice numa falsa voz doce voltando a se sentar.

Severus achou melhor não morder a isca.

**H****arry deixou o vestiário sozinho algum tempo depois, para levar sua Nimbus 2000 de volta à garagem.**

— Você nunca deve ficar sozinho depois de um jogo de quadribol, existem jogadores que não sabem perder e podem querer se vingar. — disse James num tom que indicava que falara por experiência própria.

**Não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais feliz. Realmente fizera agora uma coisa de que poderia se orgulhar, ninguém poderia mais dizer que ele era apenas um nome famoso.**

Sirius, Remus, Alice e Frank caíram na gargalhada.

— Apenas um filho de James poderia comparar derrotar Voldemort a vender no quadribol. — Sirius falava entre risos. Lily também sorriu. As semelhanças entre pai e filho eram impressionantes.

Severus lutou muito contra os comentários que pensava em fazer. Ele não via a graça em Harry ter herdado a idiotice do pai.

**O ar da noite nunca lhe parecera mais gostoso. Caminhou pela grama úmida, revivendo mentalmente a última hora, que era um borrão de felicidade: Grifinória correndo para erguê-lo nos ombros,**

James sorriu como se estivesse saboreando o momento junto com Harry.

**R****on****y e Hermione a distância, pulando de alegria, Rony dando vivas como nariz escorrendo sangue.**

Mais gargalhadas foram ouvidas.

**H****arry chegara à garagem. Recostou-se na porta de madeira e contemplou Hogwarts, com suas janelas avermelhadas pelo sol poente. Grifinória na liderança. Ele conseguira, mostrara a Snape...**

Lily lutou contra um suspiro, quadribol não era a única coisa que Harry havia herdado de James

**E por falar em Snape...**

Sirius estreitou os olhos.

**Uma figura encapuzada descia rapidamente os degraus de entrada do castelo. Sem dúvida não queria ser vista, andava o mais depressa que podia em direção à floresta proibida. A vitória de Harry se apagou de sua mente enquanto o observava. Reconheceu o andar predador da figura. Snape, escapulindo até a floresta enquanto todos jantavam, que estava acontecendo?**

Snape revirou os olhos quando sentiu os olhares nele. Ele teria que lembrar todas as vezes que não era responsável pela ações do seu eu futuro.

**H****arry tornou a montar a Nimbus 2000 e levantou vôo.**

**Planando silenciosamente sobre o castelo, viu Snape entrar na floresta correndo. Seguiu-o.**

— Claro que você iria segui-lo. — murmurou Lily olhando para James como se ele fosse culpado desse fato.

**As árvores eram tão juntas que ele não conseguia ver aonde fora Snape. Voou em círculos cada vez mais baixos, roçando a copa das árvores até que ouviu vozes. Planou em direção a elas e pousou, sem ruído, em uma alta bétula.**

**Subiu com cuidado em um dos ramos, segurando-se firme na vassoura, tentando espiar por entre as folhas.**

— O verdadeiro espirito maroto. — Sirius sorriu.

**Embaixo, na clareira sombria, estava Snape, mas não estava sozinho. Quirrell estava com ele. Harry não conseguiu distinguir a expressão no seu rosto, mas a gagueira estava pior que nunca.**

**H****arry apurou o ouvido para entender o que conversavam.**

**— ... Não sei por que você quis se encontrar logo aqui, Severo...**

**— Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso — disse Snape, a voz gélida. — Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal.**

Severus não precisou levantar os olhos para saber que os olhares estavam nele novamente.

— Então você sabe sobre a pedra. — comentou Sirius num tom maldoso.

— Deixe Frank ler e vamos saber o que ele sabe. — cortou Remus.

**H****arry se curvou para frente. Quirrell balbuciou alguma coisa. Snape interrompeu-o.**

**— Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?**

— E qual seria seu interesse nisso? —pediu Alice com a voz falsamente inocente.

**— M... M... Mas, Severo, eu...**

**— Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell — ameaçou Snape, dando um passo em direção a ele.**

Lily mordeu os lábios e James estreitou os olhos. Era um comportamento suspeito, mas ele não ia fazer um comentário que sabia que iria ferir Lily.

Severus levantou a sobrancelha tentando entender o comportamento do seu eu futuro.

**— N... N... Não seio que você...**

**— Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.**

**Uma coruja piou alto e Harry quase caiu da árvore. Firmou-se em tempo de ouvir Snape dizer:**

**— ... As suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.**

O que Quirrel poderia saber que interessaria a ele. Snape pensava. Nada fazia muito sentido.

**— M... Mas eu n... N... Não...**

**— Muito bem — interrompeu-o Snape. — Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.**

— Sev pode estar agindo sobre ordens de Dumbledore. — defendeu Lily antes que Alice e Sirius pudessem comentar.

**E jogando a capa por cima da cabeça saiu da clareira. Estava quase escuro agora, mas Harry pôde discernir Quirrell, parado muito quieto como se estivesse petrificado.**

**— Harry, onde é que você esteve? — perguntou Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

**— Vencemos! Você venceu! Nós vencemos! — gritou Rony, dando palmadas nas costas de Harry — E deixei o olho de Draco roxo e Neville tentou enfrentar Crabbe e Goyle sozinho! Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que ele vai ficar bom.**

Alice mordeu os lábios. Ela não gostara de ouvir sobre seu filho machucado. Mas achava que Neville estava certo em não se deixar ser pisoteado por Draco.

**— Isso é que é mostrar a Sonserina! Todos estão esperando você na sala comunal, estamos dando uma festa, Fred e Jorge roubaram uns bolos e outras coisinhas nas cozinhas.**

O estomago de Sirius roncou. Ele achava que estavam comendo pouco.

**— Deixem isso para lá agora — disse Harry, sem fôlego. — Vamos procurar uma sala vazia, esperem ate ouvirem isso...**

— Me deixem ler tudo e depois discutiremos. — disse Frank.

**Ele verificou se Pirraça não estava na sala antes de fechar a porta, depois contou aos amigos o que vira e ouvira.**

**— Então tínhamos razão, é a Pedra Filosofal e Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a ajudá-lo a roubar. Ele perguntou se o outro sabia como passar por Fofo, e falou alguma coisa sobre as magiquinhas de Quirrell. Imagino que haja outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo, uma porção de feitiços, provavelmente, e Quirrell deve ter feito algum contra-feitiço de que Snape precisa para entrar...**

**— Você quer dizer que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrell resistir a Snape? — perguntou Hermione alarmada.**

**— Terça-feira ela terá desaparecido — disse Rony.**

— Ron tem razão. Quirrell não vai resistir por muito tempo. — comentou Alice.

— Snape pode estar apenas se certificando que a pedra esta bem guardada. — Frank deu os ombros. Algo nessa historia não encaixava.

— Eu acho que Snape quer a pedra. — Sirius cruzou os braços irredutível. E quer usar Quirrell para chegar a ela.

— Eu aposto que Sev está cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore. —Foi a vez de Lily cruzar os braços.

Ambos olharam para James como se ele tivesse que decidir a questão.

O moreno bagunçou os cabelos antes de responder e Snape revirou os olhos. Se dependesse da opinião de Potter para sua inocência então não havia nenhuma esperança.

— Eu concordo que o comportamento de Snape é suspeito. — disse James e Lily desviou os olhos e Snape deu um sorriso depreciativo. Justamente como ele imaginara.

— Mas eu não consigo imaginar que contra-feitiço Quirrel poderia saber que Snape não saberia, Snape sempre foi fascinado sobre Artes das Trevas. Não faz sentido. — concluiu James deixando claro o desprezo pelo fascínio de Severus pelas Artes das Trevas.

Sirius olhou para James mas não respondeu. Era um excelente ponto. O que Quirrell saberia que Snape não

Lily sorriu. James não tinha concordado que Sev era inocente, mas estava disposto a ver além do seu ódio e dizer que era uma possibilidade, a ruiva sabia que o melhor que ela conseguiria no momento.

Snape perdeu as palavras. Potter estava mesmo admitindo que ele pudesse ser inocente? Viu Potter olhando para Lily. "Era tudo por ela, claro". — Snape pensou desdenhoso. Potter estava fazendo tudo por ela. Um último pensamento cruzou sua mente antes de Lupin interromper. "Ele poderia realmente culpar Potter por fazer tudo por Lily?"

— Pontas tem razão, não sabemos todos os fatos então essa conversa não tem sentido. — disse Remus — Se quisermos o que aconteceu será melhor continuar lendo.

Entendendo o recado, Alice pegou o livro e leu o próximo título: **Capítulo Catorze: _Noberto, O Dragão Norueguês._**


	15. Noberto, O Dragão Norueguês

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

***Agita uma bandeira branca antes de começar* _Mrs. Mandy Black, Leticia Malfoy Potter _e_ Mylle Malfoy P._W adivinharam corretamente, aconteceu um imprevisto. Meu celular foi furtado na segunda-feira. O mesmo celular que eu usava para escrever os capítulos no ônibus, inclusive perdi esse capitulo praticamente todo. O que me fez ter muita raiva de ter que reescrever porque só conseguia pensar no meu cel. E a título de curiosidade, não aconteceu no ônibus enquanto eu escrevia as fics e sim quando eu fui ao médico fazer um exame de rotina. Eu estava na sala de espera com o celular no bolso. Ai fui fazer o exame, e quando falaram a data para pegar o resultado eu peguei o cel pra anotar, e cad ele? Corri para a sala de espera e não estava a mais lá. Uma senhora se ofereceu para ligar para o numero, mas só caiu na caixa postal. Enfim estou muito triste com isso, e não posso prometer postar todos os dias dessa semana porque estarei sem cel até domingo. Mas não me matem, eu pretendo demorar no máximo três dias. =/**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Luana Domingues: _****Eu vou reler essa historia e arrumar os possíveis erros de português ou algum detalhe errado antes de começar a Câmara Secreta. Imagino que terá um intervalo de um a três dias.**

**_anônimo: _****Primeiramente, se ninguém mais está interessado em Harry Potter porque as pessoas estão lendo essa fic? ;) Segundo, eu não estou no sétimo livro, eu sequer terminei de escrever o primeiro. Eu achei que já tinha dito isso algumas vezes. E eu não consigo fazer dois capítulos todos os dias. Um já é difícil mesmo quando não ocorrem imprevistos. **

**_Nina Potter: _****Eu vou escrever as consequências deles terem lidos os livros após eles terminarem de ler toda a saga.**

**_Nenhum: _****Quando eu puder escreve-lo e postar. Como eu já disse antes. Meu prazo pessoal é não ficar mais de 72 horas sem capítulos novos.**

**Boa leitura! Embora eu ache que o capitulo que eu perdi tenha ficado melhor escrito =/**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>— Pontas tem razão, não sabemos todos os fatos então essa conversa não tem sentido. — disse Remus — Se quisermos o que aconteceu será melhor continuar lendo.<em>

_Entendendo o recado, Alice pegou o livro e leu o próximo título: **Capítulo Catorze: Noberto, O Dragão Norueguês.**_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>— Noberto, O <em>Dragão<em> Norueguês? — perguntou Lily lentamente. — O que isso significa?

— Que um dragão chamado Noberto vai aparecer na historia. — respondeu Sirius achando que a ruiva era louca por fazer uma pergunta tão obvia.

— Acho que Lily quer saber o que um dragão chamado Noberto está fazendo em Hogwarts. — esclareceu Frank. — E quem chamaria um dragão de Noberto.

— Hagrid. — responderam os três marotos.

Lily deu um largo suspiro sabendo que esse capítulo não seria bom e Alice começou a ler:

**Quirrell, no entanto, deve ter sido muito mais corajoso do que eles pensaram. **

— Eu realmente não acho que seja isso. — contradisse Remus.

**Nas semanas seguintes ele pareceu estar ficando mais pálido e mais magro, mas não parecia ter cedido.**

Sirius lançou um olhar triunfante para Snape como se falasse "Bem feito, não conseguiu o que queria".

**T****o****das as vezes que os meninos passavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar, **

— Todas as vezes? Quantas vezes eles passaram num corredor _proibido_. — pediu Lily olhando para James como se ele tivesse culpa ou pudesse impedir isso. O moreno simplesmente deu os ombros.

**H****arry, Rony e Hermione encostavam as orelhas na porta para verificar se Fofo continuava a rosnar lá dentro.**

— Imagine o que aconteceria se um professor passasse nesse momento. — brincou Sirius e Lily lhe deu um olhar feio.

**Snape levava a vida no seu habitual mau humor,**

— Que é o único humor que ele tem. — zombou Sirius.

Severus levantou a sobrancelha. Ele adoraria que o livro lhe desse uma oportunidade para se vingar de Black.

** o que com certeza significava que a Pedra continuava a salvo.**

— Ou a pessoa descobriu um método de passar pelo Fofo, pegou a pedra e ninguém percebeu ainda. — comentou Severus.

— Você parece estar pensamento muito nisso. — disse Sirius olhando para Snape como se ele tivesse acabado de se declarar culpado.

— Visto que o nome do livro é Harry Potter e a _Pedra Filosofal_, acho que o _normal_ é as pessoas nessa sala pensarem na pedra. — disse Lily antes que Snape pudesse responder e começar uma briga.

**Sempre que Harry passava por Quirrell nesses últimos dias dava-lhe um sorriso como a encorajá-lo,**

— Cuidado, ele pode achar que você o está paquerando ou algo do tipo. — brincou Sirius.

— Sirius, você não pode se abster de fazer comentários inúteis? — pediu Lily.

— Isso seria o mesmo que pedir para ficar em silencio pro resto da vida. — respondeu Severus com um sorriso de escarnio.

— Acho melhor deixar Alice continuar lendo. — interveio Remus antes que uma briga começasse.

**e Rony começara a censurar as pessoas que riam da gagueira de Quirrell.**

— Eu não entendo como isso vai ajuda-lo com Snape. — ponderou Frank.

**H****e****r****mione, no entanto, tinha mais no que pensar do que na Pedra Filosofal. Começara a programar suas revisões e a marcar em cores suas anotações de aula para classificá-las.**

— Que tipo de pessoa idiota faz isso? — perguntou Sirius.

Mas o olhar de Lily, Frank e Remus lhe disse que foi a coisa errada de se perguntar.

— Mais um comentário e vai se arrepender. — ameaçou Lily.

**H****arry e Rony não teriam se importado com isso, mas ela não parava de chateá-los para fazerem o mesmo.**

— Remus nunca tentou nos convencer. — James sorriu para o amigo.

— Seria pura perda de tempo. — respondeu Remus — E eu sei que vocês se darão bem no exame mesmo estudando da véspera.

Todos os outros na sala olharam em direção dos dois marotos morenos, ninguém conseguia realmente entender como eles poderiam ter tão boas notas sem estudar quase nunca. Ou, ao menos, quase ninguém os havia visto estudando.

**— Hermione, os exames estão a séculos de distância.**

**— Dez semanas — retorquiu Hermione. — Não são séculos, é como um segundo para Nicolau Flamel.**

— E como todos nós temos seis séculos de vida, isso é um bom argumento. — contestou Sirius sarcástico.

**— Mas nós não temos seiscentos anos — lembrou-lhe Rony. Em todo o caso, o que é que você está revisando se já sabe tudo?**

— Ela quer garantir que não deixou passar nenhum ponto importante. — justificou Frank. Ele também revisava a matéria independente de saber ou não.

**— Que é que estou revisando? Vocês ficaram malucos? Vocês já perceberam que precisamos passar nesses exames para chegar ao segundo ano? Eles são muito importantes, eu deveria ter começado a estudar a um mês, não sei o que deu em mim...**

— Ela está sendo um pouco paranoica. — concedeu Alice.

— Existe uma pressão maior quando você é nascida trouxa, é o primeiro exame que você tem que fazer para mostrar o que aprendeu sobre o mundo mágico. É quase como se fosse uma prova para mostrar que você é tão bom quanto qualquer um. — explicou Lily.

Todos refletiram por um momento as palavras da ruiva. Entendendo um pouco melhor o nervosismo de Hermione. Menos Sirius que ainda a achava louca.

**I****n****felizmente, os professores pareciam estar pensando da mesma maneira que Hermione.**

— Os professores sempre agem como se não tivéssemos nada mais importante para fazer em Hogwarts do que se preocupar com exames.

Lily que já não aguentava mais as interrupções de Sirius, levantou a varinha e o cabelo do moreno foi arrumado em forma de maria-chiquinha com dois prendedores de borboletas lilás. Sirius que sentiu o feitiço ser lançado no seu cabelo, conjurou um espelho e se olhou por alguns segundos.

— Eu gosto, acho que destaca meus olhos.

Lily e Snape reviraram os olhos,

**P****a****ssaram tantos deveres de casa que as férias da Páscoa não foram tão divertidas quanto as de Natal.**

— Nunca são. — se lamentou James.

**Ficou difícil se descontrair com Hermione ao lado, recitando os doze usos do sangue de dragão ou praticando movimentos com a varinha.**

— Isso devia ser um sinal que vocês devem estudar. — comentou Frank.

**Aos gemidos e bocejos, Harry e Rony passaram a maior parte do tempo livre com ela, na biblioteca, tentando dar conta de todos os deveres extras.**

Sirius fingiu um alto suspiro de decepção.

**— Eu nunca vou me lembrar disso — desabafou Rony uma tarde, largando a pena de escrever na mesa e olhando desejoso pela janela da biblioteca. Era na realidade o primeiro dia bonito que tinham em meses. O céu estava claro, azul-miosótis e havia uma expectativa de verão no ar.**

Os olhos de James brilharam. Parecia um dia excelente para dar algumas voltas na sua vassoura.

**H****arry, que estava procurando o verbete "Ditamno" no livro de _C__em _ervas _e fungos_ mágicos, não levantou os olhos até a hora em que ouviu Rony exclamar:**

— Não distraíra meu filho do seu dever. — resmungou Lily.

**— Rúbeo! Que é que você está fazendo na biblioteca?**

— É uma boa pergunta. — comentou Alice antes de voltar a ler. Ninguem se lembrava de já ter visto Hagrid na biblioteca antes.

**H****agrid veio arrastando os pés, escondendo alguma coisa às costas.**

Lily estreitou os olhos. Era melhor não ser nada sobre dragões. Ela realmente não queria pensar em Harry perto de um dragão.

**P****arecia muito deslocado com o seu casaco de pêlo de toupeira.**

**— Só olhando — disse numa voz insegura que imediatamente despertou o interesse deles.**

— Hagrid mente ainda pior que Harry. — comentou Sirius.

— É uma coisa boa que meu filho não saiba mentir! — defendeu Lily.

Sirius revirou os olhos em resposta.

**— E o que é que vocês estão armando? — Ele pareceu repentinamente desconfiado. — Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flamel, continuam?**

— Não acho que seja inteligente comentar algo como isso numa biblioteca cheia de alunos curiosos. — murmurou Snape.

**— Ah, já descobrimos quem ele é há séculos — disse Rony para impressionar. — E você sabe o que é que aquele cachorro está guardando, é a Pedra Filo...**

Severus sorriu vitorioso, como se falasse: "Eu disse".

**— Chhhhi! — Hagrid olhou à sua volta depressa para ver se alguém estava escutando. — Não saiam gritando isso por ai, que foi que deu em vocês?**

— Mas foi você que trouxe o assusto em primeiro lugar. — censurou Frank.

**— Mas, tem umas coisinhas que queríamos perguntar a você. — disse Harry — sobre as outras coisas que estão protegendo a Pedra além do Fofo...**

— Harry realmente não devia fazer essa pergunta na biblioteca. — comentou Remus.

— Mas Hagrid vai marcar de falar com eles mais tarde apenas para sair dessa situação incomoda. — apontou James.

**— CHHHHHI! — fez Hagrid de novo. — Escutem, venham me ver mais tarde, não estou prometendo que vou lhes dizer nada, vejam bem, mas não saiam dando com a língua nos dentes por ai, estudantes não devem saber disso. Vão achar que fui eu que contei a vocês...**

— O que é verdade. — resmungou Snape.

**— Vemos você mais tarde, então — concordou Harry. Hagrid saiu arrastando os pés.**

**— Que é que ele estava escondendo às costas? — perguntou Hermione pensativa.**

**— Acham que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pedra?**

— Eu realmente não vejo Hagrid querendo saber mais sobre a pedra. — negou Alice.

**— Vou ver em que seção ele estava — prontificou-se Rony, que já estava farto de trabalhar.**

— Aposto que esse foi o único motivo pelo qual ele se voluntariou. — brincou Remus.

**V****o****ltou um minuto depois com uma braçada de livros e largou-os em cima da mesa.**

**— Dragões — cochichou — Rúbeo estava procurando coisas sobre dragões! Olhem só estes: _Espécies de dragões da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda_, _Do ovo ao inferno, guia do_ _guardador de dragões._**

Lily esfregou as mãos nas têmporas. Ela realmente gostava de Hagrid, mas teria que ter uma palavrinha com ele sobre como era perigoso, para _as outras pessoas,_ algumas de suas escolhas de mascote.

**— Rúbeo sempre quis um dragão, ele me disse isso da primeira vez em que nos vimos — comentou Harry.**

**— Mas é contra as nossas leis — argumentou Rony. — Criar dragões foi proibido pela Convenção dos Bruxos de 1709, todo o mundo sabe disso.**

— Todos sabem que é proibido, mas duvido que muitos saibam o ano da convenção. — negou Frank.

**É difícil evitar que os trouxas reparem em nós se criarmos dragões no quintal.**

— Você acha? — zombou Severus.

**E****m todo o caso, não se pode domesticar dragões, é perigoso. Vocês deviam ver as queimaduras que Carlinhos recebeu de dragões selvagens na Romênia.**

**— Mas não tem dragões selvagens na Grã-Bretanha? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Claro que tem — respondeu Rony — Os dragões verdes galeses e os negros das ilhas Hébridas. O Ministério da Magia tem um bocado de trabalho para mantê-los em segredo, posso lhe garantir. O nosso povo vive enfeitiçando trouxas que os viram, para fazê-los esquecer.**

— O que não foi um trabalho tão bom, porque os trouxas sabem como é um dragão embora não acreditem na existência deles. — disse Remus sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

**— Então o que será que Rúbeo anda armando? — perguntou Hermione.**

**Quando eles bateram á porta da cabana do guarda-caça uma hora mais tarde, ficaram surpresos de ver que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Hagrid perguntou _"Quem é?" _antes de deixá-los entrar e em seguida fechou depressa a porta assim que eles entraram.**

Lily estreitou ainda mais os olhos, Hagrid não ia deixar um dragão perto de três crianças de onze anos. Ou iria?

**Estava um calor sufocante no interior da cabana. E embora fosse um dia bem quente havia um fogaréu na lareira. Hagrid preparou chá para os meninos e lhes ofereceu sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram.**

— Porque será que eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso? — perguntou James.

— Porque talvez tenha sobrado algum pedaço de cérebro dentro da sua cabeça grande. — respondeu Severus.

James abriu a boca para responder e por um instante pareceu que ele iria, mas então ele simplesmente pareceu ignorar o comentário deixando todos na sala boquiabertos.

— Você não deve provocar brigas. —Lily reclamou com Severus.

Snape estreitou os olhos. Então esse era o plano de Potter? Se comportar para que Severus merecesse o vilão da historia. Dois poderiam jogar esse jogo.

**— Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa?**

**— Queríamos — disse Harry. Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios. — Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra Filosofal além de Fofo.**

— Eu não acho que ele vá da essa informação a alguém, menos ainda a três alunos do primeiro ano. — comentou Frank.

**H****agrid amarrou a cara.**

**— Claro que não posso dizer. Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei. Segundo vocês já sabem demais, de modo que eu não diria a vocês se soubesse. Aquela Pedra está aqui por uma boa razão. Quase foi roubada de _Gringotes_. Suponho que vocês já chegaram a essa conclusão. Fico até espantado que saibam da existência de Fofo.**

— São todos bons argumentos. — concordou Remus — mas eu duvido que Harry e seus amigos vão deixar por isso mesmo.

**— Ah, vamos Rúbeo, talvez você não queira nos dizer, mas você sabe tudo o que acontece por aqui — disse Hermione num tom caloroso e lisonjeiro.**

— Essa garota é brilhante. — aprovou James sorrindo. — Vamos lá Almofadinhas, você sabe que isso vai trabalhar em Hagrid quase tão bem quanto embebedá-lo.

Sirius apenas cruzou os braços em resposta.

— Eu realmente não quero saber como você sabe que embebedá-lo é um bom modo de conseguir informação. — disse Lily meio divertida meio exasperada.

James apenas sorriu inocentemente em resposta fazendo Severus bufarl.

**A barba de Hagrid mexeu e eles perceberam que estava sorrindo. — Só estávamos querendo saber realmente quem fez o feitiço de proteção — continuou Hermione. — Estávamos querendo saber em quem Dumbledore teria confiado o suficiente para ajudá- lo, além de você.**

— Excelente jogada. — aprovou Remus. E ao ver o olhar de Lily continuou — Eu sou um maroto Lily, apenas não tão louco como eles dois.

**O peito de Rúbeo se estufou ao ouvir essas palavras. Harry e Rony se abriram em sorrisos para Hermione.**

Alice sorriu divertida ao ver o plano da menina funcionar.

**— Bom, acho que não poderia fazer mal contar isso... Vamos ver.. Ele pediu Fofo emprestado a mim... Depois alguns professores fizeram os feitiços... A Professora Sprout.. O Professor Flitwick... A Professora Minerva... — ele foi contando nos dedos**

— Era de se imaginar que os professores fizessem algo. — comentou Frank — Então ele não disse muita coisa.

**— o Professor Quirrell... E o próprio Dumbledore também fez alguma coisa, é claro. Um momento esqueci alguém. Ah, sim, o Professor Snape.**

— Aposto que Snape só ajudou para que pudesse descobri o que os outros professores estavam tramando. — disse Sirius.

— Mas como James disse antes, não faz sentido que seja o feitiço de Quirrell que ele está tentando quebrar. Minerva e o próprio Dumbledore seriam mais prováveis de Snape ir atrás. — comentou Remus.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. Era o mesmo que ele pensava.

**— Snape?**

**— É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela idéia, ou continuam? Olhem, Snape ajudou a proteger a Pedra, não está prestes a roubá-la.**

Sirius fez um muxoxo desdenhoso.

**H****arry sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam pensando o mesmo que ele. Se Snape fora chamado para proteger a Pedra, devia ter sido fácil descobrir como os outros professores a tinham protegido.**

— Eu tenho a impressão que mesmo sabendo as proteções, não seria tão fácil quebra-las. — comentou Frank. —

**Ele provavelmente sabia de tudo, exceto, ao que parecia, o feitiço que Quirrell fizera e de que jeito passar por Fofo.**

Remus, Frank, James, Lily e o próprio Snape não conseguiam entender o que Severus poderia querer com o feitiço de Quirrell.

**— Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não e, Rúbeo? — Harry perguntou, ansioso. — E você não diria a ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo a um dos professores?**

— Visto que ele disse a três alunos sobre a pedra, eu não acho que ele seja capaz de guardar segredo. — zombou Severus.

James, Alice e Sirius fizeram uma careta, eles queriam defender Hagrid, mas o gigante era realmente ruim para guardar segredos.

**— Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore — disse Hagrid orgulhoso.**

**— Bom, isso já é alguma coisa — murmurou Harry para os outros. — Rúbeo, podemos abrir uma janela? Estou assando.**

Todos tinham um péssimo pressentimento sobre o motivo do calor.

**— Não pode, desculpe Harry — disse Hagrid. Harry notou que ele olhava para o fogo. Harry olhou também.**

— Ele não seria louco o suficiente para chocar um ovo de dragão por si mesmo. — disse Frank.

Mas o silencio dos que conheciam Hagrid foi uma resposta suficientemente boa.

**— Rúbeo, o que é isso?**

**M****as ele já sabia o que era. Bem no meio do fogo, debaixo da chaleira, havia um enorme ovo negro.**

— Eu não acredito que Hagrid deixou meu filho e mais dois amigos perto de um maldito ovo de dragão. — Lily mordeu os lábios, preocupada.

James percebendo o nervosismo da ruiva, começou a fazer pequenos círculos nas costas dela com a mão, como se tentasse acalma-la.

Snape fez uma carranca, Potter não perdia a oportunidade de por as mãos em cima de Lily. E o que realmente o incomodava é que ela não estava reclamando.

**— Ah — respondeu Hagrid, mexendo, nervoso, na barba. — É... Ah...**

**— Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Rúbeo? — perguntou Rony, abaixando-se para o fogo para olhar o ovo mais de perto. — Isso deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna.**

Severus desviou seus pensamentos do casal ao seu lado. Tinha algo realmente estranho nessa historia toda. Ele só não conseguia ver o que era.

**— Ganhei. A noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero.**

— Qual a chance de isso ser uma coincidência? — perguntou James — Ovos de dragões são ilegais. E um estranho decide apostar um num jogo de cartas contra uma pessoa que amaria ter um dragão.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas, infelizmente Potter tinha um ótimo ponto.

— Ele devia querer algo de Hagrid em troca. Talvez ele saiba sobre a pedra e queria informações.. —racionalizou Remus.

— Mas Hagrid não trairia Dumbledore por um ovo. — argumentou Alice.

— Não de proposito. — concluiu Frank.

Todos ficaram aflitos sobre a procedência do ovo de dragão.

**— Mas o que é que você vai fazer com ele, quando chocar? — perguntou Hermione.**

— É ser otimista demais achar que ele deixará o dragão ir? — pediu Lily.

Todos que conheciam Hagrid desviaram o olhar.

**— Bom, andei lendo um pouco — disse Hagrid, tirando um grande livro de baixo do travesseiro. — Apanhei este na biblioteca:**

**_A criação de dragões como prazer e fonte de renda. _****É meio desatualizado, é claro, mas está tudo aqui.**

— Vendo que criar dragões é _ilegal_, eu posso entender o porquê de estar desatualizado. — zombou Severus.

**M****antenha o ovo no fogo porque as mães sopram fogo em cima deles, sabe, e quando chocar dê-lhe um balde de conhaque misturado com sangue de galinha a cada meia hora. E vejam aqui: como reconhecer os diferentes ovos, e este aqui é um dragão norueguês. São raros esses.**

— E perigosos. — adicionou Frank ganhando um olhar mortal de James. Lily não precisava ficar mais preocupada do que já estava.

**Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas Hermione não.**

**— Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira — lembrou-lhe.**

— Acho que será preciso um argumento bem mais convincente para Hagrid se livrar do ovo. — disse Remus.

**M****as Hagrid nem escutou. Estava cantarolando alegremente enquanto atiçava o fogo.**

**Então agora tinham mais uma coisa com que se preocupar: o que poderia acontecer a Hagrid se alguém descobrisse que estava escondendo um dragão ilegal em sua cabana.**

— Depende que quem descubra, mas se for Dumbledore provavelmente Hagrid só precisaria se livrar do dragão. — respondeu Sirius.

**— Como será ter uma vida tranqüila — suspirou Rony, pois noite após noite eles lutavam para dar conta de todos aqueles deveres de casa suplementares que estavam recebendo.**

— Deveres de casa realmente tornam a vida um pesadelo. — zombou Severus.

**He****r****mione agora começava a programar as revisões de Harry e Rony também.**

— Intrometida. — resmungou Sirius e Lily lhe deu outro olhar feio.

**Estava deixando os dois malucos.**

— Somos três. — resmungou ainda mais baixo para que Lily não ouvisse dessa vez.

**Então, certo dia ao café da manhã, Edwiges trouxe outro bilhete de Hagrid para Harry. Ele escrevera apenas duas palavras.**

**_"_****_Está furando"._**

— Eu sei que é uma experiência rara, mas Hagrid realmente não devia compartilha-la com alunos do primeiro ano. — falou Frank ficando preocupado pela segurança das crianças.

**R****on****y queria faltar à Herbologia e ir direto à cabana. Hermione nem quis ouvir falar nisso.**

— Além de intrometida é uma estraga-prazeres. — murmurou Sirius em voz baixa, com cuidado para que Lily não pudesse ouvi-lo.

**— Hermione, quantas vezes na vida vamos ver um dragão saindo do ovo?**

— Eu realmente espero que nenhuma. — respondeu Lily preocupada.

**— Temos aulas, vamos nos meter em confusão, e isso não vai ser nada comparado à situação de Rúbeo quando descobrirem o que ele anda fazendo.**

— Se você continuar falando, com certeza alguém descobrirá o que ele anda fazendo. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Cala a boca! — cochichou Harry.**

**M****alfoy estava a apenas alguns passos e parou instantaneamente para ouvir. Quanto teria ouvido? Harry não gostou nem um pouco da expressão que viu na cara de Malfoy.**

— Se Malfoy está feliz, prevejo grandes problemas a vista. — comentou Frank.

**R****on****y e Hermione discutiram todo o tempo a caminho da aula de Herbologia e, **

Alice parou de ler porque Remus estava com um sorriso muito suspeito.

— O que aconteceu? — ela pediu.

— Nada, eles discutindo me lembra de outro par de grifinórios que conhecemos.

Alice sorriu, concordando e voltou a ler.

**n****o final, Hermione concordou em dar uma corrida à casa de Hagrid com os dois no intervalo da manhã.**

— Eu realmente preferia que ela não tivesse concordado. — Lily ainda não aceitara Harry ficar tão perto de um dragão.

**Quando a sineta tocou no castelo anunciando o fim da aula, os três largaram as colheres de jardineiro e atravessaram a propriedade correndo em direção à orla da floresta. Hagrid cumprimentou-os parecendo vermelho e excitado.**

**— Está quase furando. — Conduziu-os para dentro.**

Lily suspirou e Alice começou a ler mais rápido para não deixar amiga no suspense.

**O ovo estava em cima da mesa. Tinha fundas rachaduras. Alguma coisa se mexia dentro dele, fazia um barulhinho engraçado.**

**T****o****dos puxaram as cadeiras para junto da mesa e observaram com a respiração presa.**

O mesmo acontecia na sala com os jovens leitores.

**De repente ouviram um som arranhado e o ovo se abriu. O dragão-bebê caiu molemente em cima da mesa. Não era exatamente bonito, Harry achou que parecia um guarda-chuva preto amassado. As asas espinhosas eram enormes em contraste como corpo preto e magro, tinha um focinho longo com narinas largas, tocos de chifres e olhos esbugalhados cor de laranja.**

— Como você pode duvidar que é bonito depois de uma descrição tão lisonjeira como essa? — James brincou.

**Espirrou. Voaram fagulhas do seu focinho.**

— É quase fofo. — comentou Alice e continuou lendo rapidamente ao ver o olhar de Lily.

**— Ele não é lindo? — murmurou Hagrid. Esticou a mão para afagar a cabeça do dragão. O bicho tentou morder seus dedos, deixando à mostra presas pontiagudas.**

— Adorável. — concordou Severus com sarcasmo.

**— Deus o abençoe, olhe, ele conhece a mamãe! — exclamou Hagrid.**

— Acho que Hagrid pirou de vez. — disse Sirius.

**— Rúbeo — perguntou Hermione —, exatamente com que rapidez um dragão norueguês cresce?**

— Rápido o suficiente pra você querer se livrar dele o quanto antes. — respondeu Remus.

**H****agrid ia responder quando a cor subitamente desapareceu do seu rosto, ele deu um salto e correu à janela.**

Todos se olharam preocupados.

**— Que foi?**

**— Alguém estava espiando pela fresta nas cortinas, um garoto estava correndo de volta para a escola.**

— Malfoy. — cuspiu Sirius — É melhor que ele não tente nada contra Hagrid.

— E quais as chances de isso acontecer? — perguntou Frank.

Sirius pegou um dos pergaminhos de vingança que eles usavam para os Dursley e começou a planejar contra Malfoy.

**H****arry se precipitou para a porta e espiou para fora. Mesmo a distância não havia como se enganar.**

**M****alfoy vira o dragão.**

— Conte para Dumbledore antes que Malfoy possa causar problemas. — aconselhou Remus.

**Alguma coisa no sorriso que rondou a cara de Malfoy durante a semana seguinte deixou Harry, Rony e Hermione muito nervosos.**

Sirius passou um pergaminho para James que começou a escrever suas próprias ideias de vingança.

**P****assaram a maior parte do tempo livre na cabana sombria de Hagrid, tentando argumentar com ele.**

**— Deixe o dragão ir embora — insistia Harry — Solte ele.**

**— Não posso — disse Hagrid. — Ele é muito pequeno. Morreria.**

— É um predador natural, ele pode ser cuidar melhor que você. — comentou Alice exasperada.

Lily apenas pedia silenciosamente para Hagrid se livrar do dragão antes que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse. James ainda fazia círculos nas suas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra escrevia furiosamente no pergaminho. Sirius fazia a mesma coisa em seu próprio pergaminho com Remus dando alguns conselhos ocasionais. Severus queria ver o dragão ir embora porque não gostava de ver Lily nervosa. Frank pensava em como Hagrid estava louco por querer criar um dragão. Alice que estava chateada por Neville não aparecer mais na historia, se sentia aliviada que seu filho não presenciasse esse momento. Embora ainda estivesse preocupada pelas três crianças que estavam lá.

**Eles olharam para o dragão. Aumentara três vezes de comprimento em uma semana. A fumaça não parava de sair de suas narinas.**

Lily aumentou suas preces silenciosas para se livrarem do dragão antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

**H****agrid não estava cumprindo suas tarefas de guarda-caça porque o dragão o mantinha muito ocupado. Havia garrafas vazias de conhaque e penas de galinha por todo o chão.**

— Hagrid não pode pretender cria-lo por muito tempo, o dragão vai ficar maior que a cabana em breve. —comentou Frank. Lily ficou pálida.

**— Decidi chamá-lo de Norberto — anunciou Hagrid, olhando para o dragão com olhos sonhadores. — Ele realmente sabe quem eu sou, olhem. Norberto! Norberto! Onde está a mamãe?**

— Isso confirma Hagrid ter enlouquecido de vez. — disse Sirius sem parar de escrever.

**— Ele pirou — cochichou Rony na orelha de Harry.**

**— Rúbeo — disse Harry em voz alta —, dê mais quinze dias e Norberto vai ficar do tamanho de sua casa. Malfoy pode procurar Dumbledore a qualquer momento.**

— Se Malfoy falar apenas com Dumbledore estará fazendo um grande favor a todos. — comentou Remus. — Mas se a historia de Hagrid criar um dragão vazar para os pais de alunos. Ele pode até ser demitido. — concluiu o lobisomem. 

**H****agrid mordeu o lábio.**

**— Eu... Eu sei que não vou poder ficar com ele para sempre, mas também não posso largá-lo assim, não posso.**

Lily gemeu. Hagrid era cego quando se tratava de seus bichos de estimação.

**H****arry de repente virou-se para Rony.**

**— Carlinhos — falou.**

— Carlinhos é o irmão que trabalha com dragões, certo? — pediu Lily e quando confirmado, ela suspirou aliviada. — Ele pode levar Noberto embora.

Severus achava que não seria tão simples, mas não quis deixar a ruiva nervosa novamente.

**— Você também — respondeu Rony. — Eu sou Rony, está lembrado?**

— Acho que ele esquece visto que vocês dois não tem muito contato. — brincou Sirius.

**— Não, Carlinhos... Seu irmão, Carlinhos. Na Romênia. Estudando dragões. Poderíamos mandar Norberto para ele. Carlinhos pode cuidar dele e depois devolvê-lo à floresta!**

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

**— Brilhante! — exclamou Rony. — Que é que você acha Rúbeo?**

**E no fim, Hagrid concordou que podiam mandar uma coruja a Carlinhos para consultá-lo.**

Lily finalmente aliviada encostou a cabeça no ombro de James que pôs a mão que estava acariciando as costas na cintura da ruiva e continuou escrevendo. Nenhum dois pareceu perceber o que tinham feito. Eles estavam se acostumando a buscar consolo e coragem um no outro no decorrer do livro. Parecia natural comemorar o alivio também.

Como ambos estavam nitidamente próximos desde o começo do livro, ninguém percebeu o movimento. A não ser Severus que sentia uma dor no peito cada vez que via esses gestos de carinho. Embora eles tenham sido amigos por muitos anos, nunca tiveram essa proximidade física. Snape sempre teve medo que a ruiva percebesse que seus sentimentos por ela eram mais que amizade e ele perdesse tudo. E agora parecia que ele perderia do mesmo jeito. Snape se perguntou se o pior acontecesse, se a amizade deles sobreviveria a Potter, e se ele conseguiria ser amigo de Lily vendo cenas assim todos os dias.

**A semana seguinte se arrastou. A noite de quarta-feira encontrou Hermione e Harry sentados sozinhos na sala comunal, muito depois de todos terem ido se deitar.**

— Hmm, o que eles estão fazendo sozinhos? — disse Sirius maldoso.

— Sirius eles tem onze! — contestou Alice antes de voltar a ler.

**O relógio na parede acabara de bater meia-noite quando o buraco do retrato se abriu de repente. Rony se materializou ao tirar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry. Estivera na cabana de Hagrid, ajudando a alimentar Norberto, agora comendo caixotes de ratos mortos.**

Os marotos empalideceram. Ratos mortos lembraram de Peter que podia ter sido comido por Noberto se fosse na época deles.

**— Ele me mordeu! — disse ele mostrando a mão, que trazia enrolada em um lenço ensangüentado. — Não vou conseguir segurar a pena de escrever durante uma semana.**

— Vai ser um pouco pior que isso, a mordida de um dragão norueguês é venenosa. — comentou Frank e a pouca calma que todos tinham recuperado ao saber que Noberto tinha uma chance de ir embora foi perdida.

**V****o****u lhe contar, aquele dragão é o bicho mais horrível que conheci, mas quem ouve Rúbeo falar pensa que ele é um coelhinho fofo.**

Os marotos não puderam evitar uma risadinha. Coelhinho lembrava o "pequeno problema peludo" de Remus. Por sorte ninguém fez perguntas.

** Quando o dragão me mordeu, ele ralhou comigo por tê-lo assustado. E quando sai, estava cantando uma canção de ninar.**

Agora foi a vez de Alice sufocar uma risada imaginando o quão ridículo devia ser Hagrid com um dragão no colo balançando de um lado para o outro.

**O****uv****iu-se uma batida na janela escura.**

**— É a Edwiges! — disse Harry, correndo para deixá-la entrar — Deve estar trazendo a resposta de Carlinhos!**

Todos olharam ansiosos para o livro.

**O****s três juntaram as cabeças para ler o bilhete.**

**_C_****_a_****_r_****_o Rony,_**

**_C_****_o_****_m_****_o vai? Obrigado pela carta, terei prazer em cuidar do dragão norueguês, mas não será fácil mandá-lo para mim. Acho que o melhor será mandá-lo por alguns amigos que estão vindo me visitar na próxima semana. O problema é que eles não podem ser vistos carregando um dragão ilegal._**

**_V_****_o_****_cê poderia levar o dragão para a torre mais alta à meia-noite de sábado? Eles podem se encontrar com você lá e levá-lo enquanto ainda está escuro._**

**_Mande-me uma resposta o mais breve possível. Afetuosamente,_**

**_C_****_arlinhos._**

— Isso não é ruim. — comentou James — Harry tem a minha capa, dois deles devem ser capazes de levar o dragão numa gaiola. Só ter cuidado para não aparecer os pés.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, aprovando o plano.

**Eles se entreolharam.**

**— Temos a capa da invisibilidade — disse Harry — Não deve ser muito difícil. Acho que a capa é bastante grande para cobrir dois de nós e o Norberto.**

Lily se mexeu de sua posição para dar um sorriso a James. Ás vezes a semelhança com Harry chegava a assustar. A Ruiva hesitou a voltar para a posição anterior, percebendo o quão próximo ela tinha ficado de James durante a leitura. Por um lado ela não queria que as coisas fossem rápido demais e estragassem o que eles tinham até o momento. Por outro ela se sentira extremamente confortável até agora e James não tinha feito nada. Decidindo um meio termo, Lily se recostou no sofá, mas segurou a mão de James no lugar.

Se James percebeu a mudança, ele não demostrou. Apenas sorriu parecendo estar feliz por está perto dela da forma que fosse. A ruiva se perguntou se James tinha mudado muito ou ela fora cega demais o tempo todo. O rapaz que estava feliz por apenas segurar a mão dela não parecia o mesmo que a perseguira todos os anos. Talvez ele apenas tivesse crescido e entendido que não era a forma certa de impressiona-la.

Alice capturou o olhar de Lily e sorriu, parecendo ler os pensamentos da ruiva. Acenou com a cabeça como se falasse "eu estava certa sobre isso o tempo todo". Lily apenas sorriu de volta. Não é como se ela e James estivessem realmente juntos, mas parecia natural pensar que isso aconteceria no futuro.

**O fato de os outros dois concordarem indicava como a semana fora ruim, Qualquer coisa para se livrarem de Norberto e de Malfoy.**

— Pena que Carlinhos não pode levar Malfoy também. — Sirius fingiu um suspiro pesaroso.

**M****as houve um imprevisto. Na manhã seguinte, a mordida do dragão fizera a mão de Rony inchar, ficando duas vezes o seu tamanho normal. Ele não sabia se era seguro procurar Madame Pomfrey, será que ela reconheceria uma mordida de dragão?**

— Com certeza, mas ela não faz muitas perguntas porque desencorajaria os alunos a procurar a enfermeira, e poderia causar muitos acidentes se eles tentassem se curar por eles mesmos. — explicou Remus.

**À tarde, porém, não houve mais jeito. O corte adquirira uma feia cor verde. Dava a impressão de que as presas de Norberto eram venenosas.**

— Que perspicaz. — murmurou Severus no seu habitual tom de zombaria.

**H****arry e Hermione correram para a ala do hospital no fim do dia e encontraram Rony acamado numa situação horrível.**

**— Não é só a minha mão — cochichou ele — embora ela pareça que vai cair. Malfoy disse à Madame Pomfrey que queria pedir emprestado um livro meu, para poder vir dar uma boa gargalhada. Ficou ameaçando contar a ela o que realmente me mordera.**

— Visto que ela provavelmente já sabe não mudaria muita coisa, talvez ela falasse com Dumbledore o que nesse caso seria de grande ajuda. — comentou Alice antes de voltar a ler.

** Eu disse que foi um cachorro,**

— Cães não fazem essas coisas. — disse Sirius fazendo bico. Alice lhe deu um olhar estranho mas continuou lendo.

**mas acho que ela não está acreditando.**

— Me pergunto porque será. — desdenhou Severus.

**Eu não devia ter batido nele no jogo de Quadribol, é por isso que ele está agindo assim.**

— Ele agiria assim de qualquer maneira. Ele é um idiota. — comentou James e Severus abriu a boca para retrucar mas lembrou do plano de não parecer o vilão na frente de Lily e deixou passar.

**H****arry e Hermione tentaram acalmar Rony.**

**— Tudo vai terminar à meia-noite de sábado — disse Hermione, mas isso não acalmou Rony nem um pouquinho. Pelo contrário, ele se sentou muito empertigado e desatou a suar.**

— Vou adivinhar, mais problemas. — disse Frank levando uma mão a testa para afastar os cabelos. Essas crianças pareciam atrair tudo que podia dar errado.

**— Meia-noite de sábado! — disse com a voz rouca — Ah, não... Ah, não... Acabei de me lembrar, a carta de Carlinhos estava no livro que Malfoy levou, ele vai saber que vamos nos livrar de Norberto.**

Lily gemeu.

— O que pior poderia acontecer do que Malfoy pegar essa carta? Não coloca só Hagrid e as crianças em maus lençóis como também prejudica Carlinhos e seus amigos. — comentou a ruiva fazendo todos ficarem ainda mais apreensivos.

**H****arry e Hermione não tiveram nem chance de responder. Madame Pomfrey apareceu naquele instante e fez os dois saírem, dizendo que Rony precisava dormir.**

— Incrível como ela sempre faz isso na parte mais importante da conversa. — disse Sirius.

**— Agora é tarde demais para mudarmos de plano. Não temos mais tempo para mandar outra coruja a Carlinhos e essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de nos livrarmos de Norberto. Teremos de arriscar. E temos a capa da invisibilidade, Malfoy não sabe disso.**

Era um ponto a favor, mas James ainda estava preocupado. Eles ainda teriam que tirar a capa na hora de entregar o dragão para os amigos de Carlinhos. Fora que esses não teriam capas de invisibilidade.

**Eles encontraram Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, sentado do lado de fora da cabana com a cauda enfaixada,**

Sirius suspirou em solidariedade ao cão.

**q****u****ando foram contar a Hagrid, que abriu a janela para falar com eles.**

**— Não vou deixar vocês entrarem — ofegou. — Norberto está passando uma fase difícil, nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinho.**

— Realmente crível depois que você negou entrada a eles. — comentou Frank.

**Quando lhe contaram sobre a carta de Carlinhos, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, embora isso talvez fosse porque Norberto acabara de mordê-lo na perna.**

— Se tratando de Hagrid, um pouco de ambos. — brincou James tentando aliviar as preocupações.

**— Aai! Tudo bem, ele só mordeu minha bota. Está brincando, afinal é um bebezinho.**

Lily revirou os olhos para a palavra bebezinho.

**O bebê bateu com o rabo na parede, fazendo as janelas estremecerem. Harry e Hermione voltaram para o castelo achando que o sábado talvez não chegasse bastante rápido.**

**"**Não pensem assim." Pedia Lily em pensamento. Sua própria imaginação já via cenários horríveis sem precisar de ajuda.

**Eles teriam sentido pena de Hagrid quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus a Norberto, se não estivessem tão preocupados com o que tinham de fazer.**

— Completamente compreensível. — disse Alice antes de continuar lendo.

**Era uma noite muito escura e anuviada e se atrasaram um pouco para chegar à cabana de Hagrid porque precisaram esperar Pirraça desimpedir o caminho para o saguão de Entrada, onde estivera jogando tênis contra a parede.**

— Mas eles não estão sob a capa? — perguntou Sirius.

— Talvez não queiram arriscar fazer barulho ao abrir alguma porta. — respondeu Remus dando os ombros.

**H****agrid aprontara Norberto embalando-o num grande caixote.**

**— Pus muitos ratos e um pouco de conhaque para a viagem — disse Hagrid com a voz abafada. — E embalei junto o ursinho de pelúcia para o caso de ele se sentir solitário.**

— Tenho certeza que Noberto aprecia o gesto. — menosprezou Severus.

**De dentro do caixote vinha um ruído de pano rasgado que pareceu a Harry ser o dragão arrancando a cabeça do ursinho.**

**— Até a vista, Norberto! — soluçou Hagrid, quando Harry e Hermione cobriram o caixote com a capa da invisibilidade e entraram debaixo dela. — Mamãe nunca vai esquecer você!**

— Nem as crianças vão esquece-lo, embora por um motivo diferente. — disse Frank.

**Como foi que conseguiu levar o caixote de volta ao castelo, eles nunca souberam. Aproximava-se a meia-noite e eles subiram com Norberto pela escadaria do saguão de entrada e pelos corredores escuros. Mais uma escada, mais outra, nem mesmo um dos atalhos de Harry facilitou muito o transporte.**

— Ao menos ele sabe um atalho. — James pensou em quão útil seria se ele pudesse ter passado o mapa do maroto para Harry.

**— Estamos quase lá! — Harry ofegou quando chegaram ao corredor sob a torre mais alta.**

**Então um movimento brusco à frente deles quase fez com que deixassem cair o caixote. Esquecendo que já estavam invisíveis, encolheram-se nas sombras, espiando os contornos escuros de duas pessoas que se debatiam a uns três metros. Uma lâmpada se acendeu.**

Alice leu mais rapidamente, curiosa e preocupada.

**A Professora Minerva, num robe de lã escocesa e rede no cabelo, segurava Malfoy pela orelha.**

**— Está detido — gritou. — E são vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina. Perambulando no meio da noite, como você se atreve...**

Todos sorriram com isso. Ninguém gostava de Malfoy. Severus só não sorriu porque a Sonserina havia perdido pontos.

**— A senhora não compreende, professora, Harry Potter está vindo aí, vem trazendo um dragão.**

— Não existe a menor chance de Minnie acreditar num absurdo desses. — disse James entre risos. — Um aluno do primeiro ano trazendo um dragão!

Isso gerou novos sorrisos na sala.

**— Que absurdo! Como você se atreve a contar tais mentiras! Vamos, vou conversar com o Professor Snape sobre você, Malfoy!**

Severus abriu um sorriso desdenhoso. Seu eu futuro provavelmente odiaria ter um aluno repreendido pela diretora da Grifinória, o que significava que o castigo de Malfoy não seria nada bom.

**A íngreme escada em espiral até o alto da torre pareceu a coisa mais fácil do mundo depois disto. Somente quando saíram para o ar frio da noite foi que se livraram da capa da invisibilidade, felizes de poderem respirar direito outra vez.**

— Tenha cuidado com a capa. — pediu James, preocupado com a relíquia de família.

** Hermione dançou uma espécie de jiga escocesa.**

**— Malfoy vai ficar detido! Eu seria capaz de cantar.**

— Não cante! — gritou Sirius.

**— Não cante — aconselhou Harry.**

**R****indo de Malfoy, eles esperaram, enquanto Norberto se debatia dentro do caixote. Passados uns dez minutos, quatro vassouras surgiram da escuridão mergulhando em direção à torre.**

— Eu pensei que tinha encantos para impedir alguém de entrar escondido em Hogwarts dessa forma. — comentou Frank.

— Talvez Dumbledore saiba do dragão e permitiu a entrada deles. — respondeu Remus.

— E porque ele deixaria os alunos do primeiro ano levarem Noberto ao invés de ajudar? — perguntou Alice.

Ninguém soube responder essa pergunta.

**O****s amigos de Carlinhos formavam um grupo animado.**

Lily se permitiu sentir alivio novamente. Noberto iria embora e com sorte nada pior aconteceria em breve.

**M****o****straram a Harry e a Hermione os arreios que tinham trazido de modo a poder suspender Norberto entre eles. Todos ajudaram a prender Norberto muito bem nos arreios e então Harry e Hermione apertaram as mãos de todos e lhes agradeceram muito.**

Todos silenciosamente também agradeciam muito por Noberto ter ido embora.

**Finamente Norberto estava indo... Indo... E finalmente se foi.**

— Vá com Merlin, e não se preocupe em mandar lembranças. — Sirius agitou um lenço imaginário simulando uma despedida.

**Eles desceram a escada espiral sem fazer barulho, os corações leves como as mãos, agora que Norberto fora tirado delas. Nada de dragão, Malfoy detido, o que poderia estragar essa felicidade?**

— Porque eu tenho um pressentimento horrível sobre essa frase? — gemeu Remus e todos concordaram com ele.

**A resposta à sua pergunta estava esperando ao pé da escada.**

Lily apertou a mão de James, novamente nervosa.

**Quando chegaram ao corredor, a cara de Filch assombrou-os, emergindo da escuridão.**

**— Ora, ora, ora — sussurrou —, estamos encrencados. **

**Tinham deixado a capa da invisibilidade no alto da torre.**

James deu um suspiro minúsculo, preocupado em como Harry iria recuperar a capa.

— Como ele pode esquecer algo assim. — perguntou Sirius chateado por Harry não ter senso maroto.

— Não me importa como ele esqueceu, eu estou preocupada com o que acontecerá com Harry! — Lily aumentou a voz tomada pelo nervosismo.

Remus entendendo que devia começar a ler antes que irritasse ainda mais a ruiva, procurou rapidamente o próximo capitulo. Mordendo os lábios e preocupado com a reação de Lily leu: **Capítulo Quinze: _A Floresta Proibida._**


	16. A Floresta Proibida

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**Obrigada as reviews. *.* Vocês me animam xD Estou fazendo o possível para digitar rapidamente mesmo seu meu amado cel. Espero ter resolvido isso até domingo, minha vida não é a mesma sem ele ;)**

**Faltam só mais dois capítulos e acaba o primeiro livro 0/ Embora esses sejam mais difíceis de escrever. Eu me sinto quase na obrigação de interromper a leitura a cada frase ;)**

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

**_Mylle Malfoy P.W: _****Estou escrevendo somente no PC até comprar um novo, por isso estou levando mais tempo para postar os capítulos =( Mas eu espero resolver isso em breve, de modo a começar a Câmara Secreta já com um cel novo.**

**_Lalaias_****: Eu tenho o texto do livro digitado, mas o que eu achei esta uma bagunça. É texto corrido sem formatação nenhuma. Tenho que ficar olhando pro livro para arrumar os parágrafos e tudo mais =(**

**_Mrs. Mandy Black: _****Na verdade eu não tenho no PC. Somente até o final da Pedra Filosofal porque eu formatei hoje. O que eu tenho aqui é somente texto. Eu arrumo capitulo por capitulo em doc antes de começar a escrever a leitura. Se você quiser me ajudar a formatar os capítulos eu só vou te agradecer. E se quiser me ajudar a rever a historia só vou te agradecer mais ainda. E quando aos nomes. Bem eu sou acostumada a chamar tudo pelo nome em inglês, um dos motivos que eu tenho que rever a historia é pra ver se não deixei algum "_Gryffindor" _ou "_snitch_" escapar. Na verdade quando eu comecei a escrever ia manter os nomes todos em inglês, mas nem todos saberiam e poderia ficar confuso, mas os nomes próprios eu me recuso a deixar em português. Quando eu leio _Tiago Potter_ eu levo vários segundos para associar a James. Mas eu não queria mexer na tradução oficial do livro. Se estiver causando confusão me avisem que eu tentarei arrumar. **

**Desculpem por falar pouco hoje e porque quaisquer erros, eu estou tentando começar a digitar o próximo capitulo ainda hoje para posta-lo amanha de noite ou sábado de manhã. Boa Leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Remus entendendo que devia começar a ler antes que irritasse ainda mais a ruiva, procurou rapidamente o próximo capitulo. Mordendo os lábios e preocupado com a reação de Lily leu: <strong>Capítulo Quinze: A Floresta Proibida.<strong>_****

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily fechou os olhos como se pedisse paciência.<p>

— Meu filho enfrentou um trasgo, quase caiu da vassoura por causa de uma azaração, ajudou a cuidar de um filhote de dragão e agora vai para a Floresta Proibida! Isso apenas no primeiro ano!

— Tão injusto. — suspirou Sirius — Nós não tivemos essas coisas legais no nosso primeiro ano.

James resolveu falar algo antes que a ruiva matasse Sirius como ela parecia estar pensando em fazer.

— Nada disso foi culpa de Harry, e a Floresta Proibida provavelmente faz parte da punição por estarem até tarde fora da Sala Comunal. — James torceu para que fosse isso. Se Harry entrasse na Floresta por mera curiosidade Lily provavelmente o culparia.

Remus decidiu ler para acalmar as preocupações da ruiva:

**As coisas não poderiam estar piores.**

— Não diga isso! — Alice gemeu — Toda vez que alguém diz essa frase, as coisas parecem piorar só para mostrar que podem.

James deu um olhar feio para Alice por preocupar ainda mais a ruiva. Remus achou melhor voltar a ler.

**Filch levou-os à sala da Professora Minerva no primeiro andar, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem trocar uma palavra entre si. Hermione tremia. Desculpas, álibis e justificativas fantásticas substituíam-se umas as outras na cabeça de Harry, cada qual mais capenga do que a anterior.**

— Por que ele apenas não diz a verdade? — pediu Lily.

Os marotos e Alice sorriram.

— Se o filho de James, um que se parece com ele te diz que estava fora da Sala Comunal para enviar um dragão ilegal para fora de Hogwarts com ajuda de uma capa da invisibilidade o que você pensaria? — perguntou Sirius ainda sorrindo.

— Que era mentira ou algum truque. — respondeu Frank porque Lily apenas olhava para James como se tentasse ver Harry.

— Minnie ouviu as desculpas mais fantásticas de James durante seis anos, ela vai simplesmente pensar que Harry esta seguindo os passos do pai. — Explicou Remus antes de voltar a ler.

** Ele não conseguia ver como iam se livrar desta encrenca. Estavam encurralados. Como podiam ter sido burros a ponto de se esquecerem da capa?**

James bagunçou os cabelos, preocupado com a capa.

** Não havia nenhuma razão no mundo para a Professora Minerva aceitar que estivessem fora da cama, esgueirando-se pela escola a altas horas da noite, e muito menos que estivessem na alta torre de astronomia, que era proibida aos alunos a não ser durante as aulas.**

— Você pode dizer que Hermione é sonambula e você a seguiu para garantir que ela não se machucaria. — sugeriu Sirius.

— Ou que você foi amaldiçoado e não lembra como foi parar na torre. — acrescentou James.

— Agora eu entendo porque McGonagall não iria acreditar na verdade. — disse Lily fazendo James e Sirius olharem indignados para ela.

**Some-se a isso Norberto e a capa da invisibilidade e seria melhor começarem a fazer as malas.**

— A capa da invisibilidade não é proibida e Noberto não é responsabilidade de vocês. — contradisse Frank.

**H****arry achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Estava enganado.**

Alice deu um olhar de "eu bem que avisei."

**Q****u****ando a Professora Minerva apareceu, vinha trazendo Neville.**

— O que meu filho fazia tão tarde fora da cama? — perguntou Frank surpreso.

**— Harry! — exclamou ele, no instante em que viu os outros dois. — Eu estava tentando encontrar vocês para avisar que ouvi Malfoy dizer que ia pegar vocês, disse que vocês tinham um drag...**

— Ele estava tentando avisar, um bom amigo seu filho. — disse James para Alice que sorriu em resposta.

Severus pensou que era burisse se arriscar a ser pego apenas para dar um aviso desses, mas achou melhor guardar esse comentário pra si mesmo.

**H****arry sacudiu com força a cabeça para fazer Neville calar a boca, mas a Professora Minerva viu. Parecia mais provável que ela cuspisse fogo pelas narinas do que Norberto, ali a olhar os três de cima para baixo.**

— Ela não é má, vocês só perderam pontos e cumpriram uma detenção. Moleza. — Sirius estalou os dedos.

**— Eu jamais teria acreditado que vocês fossem capazes disso. O Sr. Filch diz que vocês estavam no alto da torre de astronomia. É uma hora da madrugada. Expliquem-se...**

— Um garoto e uma menina, torre de astronomia, madrugada... Junte os pontos Minnie. — brincou Sirius.

— Eles tem onze! Sua mente é muito poluída. — reclamou Lily. Sirius apenas sorriu.

**Era a primeira vez que Hermione deixava de responder à uma pergunta de uma professora. Olhava para os sapatos, imóvel como uma estátua.**

**— Acho que tenho uma boa idéia do que anda acontecendo — disse a Professora Minerva. — Não é preciso ser gênio para somar dois mais dois. Vocês contaram a Draco Malfoy uma história da carochinha sobre um dragão, tentando tirá-lo da cama e metê-lo em apuros.**

— Ela realmente está pensando em James para montar essa historia. — Remus sorriu.

James bagunçou novamente os cabelos, Minnie e Snape tratavam Harry como se fosse James. Será que seu filho estava sendo prejudicado pela forma com que ele se comportara na escola? Pontas sentiu algo estranho, vergonha provavelmente de que seus atos na escola parecessem dificultar a vida já difícil de seu filho. Talvez ele devesse fazer algo para mudar isso.

**E****u já o apanhei. Suponho que achem engraçado que o Neville tenha ouvido a história e acreditado nela também.**

— Meu pobre bebê, ele vai se sentir enganado agora. — Alice suspirou.

**H****arry surpreendeu o olhar de Neville e tentou lhe dizer, sem falar, que aquilo não era verdade, porque Neville tinha uma expressão de espanto e mágoa.**

Frank abraçou Alice, seu filho também não parecia ter sorte.

**P****ob****r****e Neville trapalhão. Harry sabia o que deveria ter-lhe custado tentar encontrá-los no escuro para avisar.**

Alice estava tão preocupada pensando em como Neville deveria estar se sentindo que não reclamou por Harry ter chamado seu filho de trapalhão,

**— Estou desapontada — disse a Professora Minerva. — Quatro alunos fora da cama em uma noite! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas antes!**

— Ah Minnie! Isso não por verdade! Você ouve falar de uma coisa dessas ao menos uma vez por mês nos últimos seis anos. — Sirius se gabou.

— Porque isso é realmente algo para se ficar orgulhoso. — zombou Severus, segurando a varinha dentro das vestes sabendo que teria retaliação.

Mas a reação dos marotos não foi o que ele esperava. Potter o ignorou o que parecia ser sua nova forma de trata-lo, Black sorriu malicioso, prometendo vingança num momento oportuno e Remus apenas voltou a ler.

** Você, Hermione Granger, achei que tinha mais juízo. Quanto a você, Harry Potter, achei que Grifinória significava mais para você do que parece. Os três vão pegar uma detenção, sim e você também, Neville Longbottom, não há nada que lhe dê o direito de andar pela escola à noite, principalmente nos dias que correm, é muito perigoso, e vou descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória.**

Todos os grifinórios da sala abaixarama cabeça mas estranhamente ninguém reclamou dos pontos perdidos.

**_— _****Cinqüenta?— Harry ofegou. Perderiam a dianteira, a dianteira que ele conquistara na última partida de Quadribol.**

— Não reclame! — gritaram Sirius e James ao mesmo tempo que Remus levava uma mão a testa.

— O que? — perguntou Frank surpreso com essa reação, o restante da sala também olhava com curiosidade para os marotos.

— Nunca conteste Minnie quando ela está tirando pontos, só piora a situação — se lamentou Sirius e Remus voltou a ler sabendo o que viria a seguir.

**— Cinqüenta pontos de cada um — acrescentou a Professora Minerva, respirando com esforço pelo nariz longo e pontudo.**

— Mas é completamente injusto! Malfoy perdeu antes vinte pontos pelo mesmo delito — reclamou Alice indignada.

— Minnie é mais rígida com os alunos da própria casa, como se fosse a missão dela fazer os alunos se comportarem. — disse James abatido pela perda de pontos.

**— Professora... Por favor... A senhora não pode...**

— Ela pode. — suspirou Remus voltando a ler.

**— Não venha me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, Harry Potter. Agora voltem para a cama, todos vocês. Nunca senti tanta vergonha de alunos da Grifinória antes.**

— Isso também não é verdade. — disse Sirius em voz baixa.

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha se perguntando se a McGonagall soube da infame "brincadeira" dos marotos.

**Cento e cinqüenta pontos perdidos. Isto deixava a Grifinória em último lugar.**

Todos os grifinórios da sala suspiraram tristemente a isso.

** Em uma noite, tinham estragado as chances de Grifinória conquistar a taça das casas. Harry teve a sensação de que o fundo do seu estômago se soltara. Como iriam poder compensar a perda?**

— Bem, você sempre pode estudar para recuperar os pontos impressionando os professores. Pontas e Almofadinhas sempre conseguiram compensar tudo que haviam perdido. — comentou Remus balançando a cabeça, nem ele mesmo entendia completamente como Sirius e James poderiam realmente aprender as coisas quando queriam.

— Eu não os vejo fazendo isso. — respondeu Frank.

— Hermione poderia. — disse Snape para irritar Black mas que qualquer outra coisa.

E como ele imaginara, Sirius bufou a menção de Hermione.

— Ela sozinha não vai recuperar os cento e cinquenta pontos. — se lamentou Remus voltando a ler.

**H****arry não dormiu a noite inteira.**

Lily apertou mais a mão de James. Se sentindo mal por seu filho estar triste e preocupado e eles não estarem lá para dar conselhos de como recuperar os pontos e dizer que tudo ficará bem.

** Ouviu Neville soluçar com a cara no travesseiro durante o que lhe pareceram horas.**

Alice mordeu os lábios, se aproximando mais de Frank. Ambos ainda achavam muito injusto a forma que a professora punira seu filho.

**H****arry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra para consolá-lo. Sabia que Neville, como ele mesmo, estava com medo do amanhecer.**

James se remexeu em seu lugar no sofá se sentindo inútil por não estar para ajudar Harry.

**O que aconteceria quando o resto de Grifinória descobrisse o que tinham feito?**

Os quatro grifinórios trocaram um olhar preocupado, sabendo que seus companheiros de casa reagiriam realmente mal a uma noticia dessas.

**A princípio, os alunos de Grifinória que passavam pelas gigantescas ampulhetas que marcavam o placar das casas, no dia seguinte, acharam que tinha havido um engano. Como podiam de repente ter cento e cinqüenta pontos menos . do que no dia anterior?**

— Eles realmente não conheceram os marotos. — brincou Sirius tentando aliviar o clima.

Snape sentiu a palavra idiota pronta para deslizar fora da sua língua, mas Lily reclamaria se ele arrumasse uma confusão sem razão.

**E então a história começou a se espalhar. Harry Potter, o famoso Harry Potter, seu herói dos jogos de Quadribol, fora o responsável pela perda de todos aqueles pontos,**

James se sentia chateado demais pra comentar. Lily mordia os lábios querendo ajudar seu filho sem poder.

** ele e mais uns dois panacas do primeiro ano.**

— Meu filho não é um panaca. — resmungou Alice chateada com o tratamento dado a Neville.

**Da posição de aluno mais popular e admirado na escola, Harry passou a de mais odiado.**

James abaixou a cabeça, seu filho passava por tanta coisa sozinho, como ele queria poder falar para Harry que tudo terminaria bem. Mas tudo que podia fazer era ouviu e pensar num modo de ter certeza que seu filho fosse feliz.

**Até os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se voltaram contra ele, porque todos desejavam há muito tempo ver a Sonserina perder a Taça das Casas.**

Snape cruzou os braços, "todos sempre unidos contra a Sonserina." Ele pensava.

**P****ara todo lado que Harry ia, as pessoas o apontavam e não se davam ao trabalho de baixar as vozes para xingá-lo.**

Sirius parecia ponto para matar alguém. James só ficou ainda mais chateado. Ele sabia que seria uma das pessoas a agir assim caso algo parecido acontecesse.

** Os de Sonserina, por outro lado, batiam palmas quando ele passava, assobiavam e davam vivas.**

**_"_****_Obrigado, Potter, ficamos lhe devendo essa!"_**

Severus segurou a varinha, era o único sonserino na sala caso alguém quisesse se vingar pelos comentários.

**Somente Rony continuou do seu lado.**

James abriu um sorriso fraco. Ao menos Harry tinha bons amigos que estariam sempre ao lado dele.

**— Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas. Fred e Jorge já perderam montes de pontos desde que chegaram aqui e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles.**

— Mas cento e cinquenta de uma vez é um pouco mais difícil de esquecer. — comentou Frank.

**— Eles nunca perderam cento e cinqüenta pontos de uma tacada, ou perderam? — retrucou Harry, infeliz.**

Lily apertou mais a mão de James, nenhum dos dois gostava de ouvir sobre seu filho estando infeliz.

**— Bom... Não — admitiu Rony.**

**Era um pouco tarde para consertar o estrago, mas Harry jurou nunca mais se meter em coisas que não eram de sua conta.**

— Me pergunto quanto tempo vai durar essa resolução — riu Alice.

**Bastava de espiar e espionar. Sentia tanta vergonha que foi procurar Olívio para oferecer sua demissão do time de Quadribol.**

— Como você pretende recuperar os pontos sem vencer no quadribol? — perguntou James passando a mão pelo cabelo, Harry não podia desistir de uma coisa que ele gostava.

Severus pensava que tantos comentários sobre Quadribol eram apenas para tortura-lo psicologicamente.

**— Se demitir? — trovejou Olívio. — Que bem faria isso? Como vamos poder recuperar os pontos se não conseguirmos vencer no Quadribol?**

**M****as até mesmo o Quadribol perdera a graça.**

James abaixou a cabeça em frustração, Harry não teria nem o Quadribol para se distrair. As coisas só pioravam.

**O resto do time não queria falar com Harry durante os treinos e quando precisavam se referir a ele chamavam-no de "_o apanhador"_.**

Lily pousou novamente a cabeça no ombro de James, era difícil ver Harry sendo tratado assim e devia ser ainda pior para o moreno que amava o esporte.

**H****e****r****mione e Neville estavam sofrendo também. **

Alice estreitou os olhos. Quem fizesse seu filho sofrer iria pagar.

**N****ão estavam apanhando tanto quanto Harry, porque não eram tão conhecidos, mas ninguém falava com eles, tampouco.**

Alice começou a resmungar baixinho coisas como grifinórios e seu orgulho idiota.

**He****r****mione parara de chamar atenção nas aulas, mantinha a cabeça baixa e trabalhava em silêncio.**

— Agora quando precisa, ela deixa de ser uma sabe-tudo. — reclamou Sirius com raiva ficando com mais raiva da menina.

**H****arry quase se alegrava que os exames não estivessem muito distantes.**

Sirius se engasgou e James arregalou os olhos.

— Harry _quer_ fazer os exames? — perguntou Alice que também estava chocada com o comportamento do garoto.

— Provavelmente ele só quer que o ano letivo acabe logo. — Frank deu os ombros.

— E voltar pra minha adorada irmã? — Lily estava incrédula que Harry poderia preferir isso.

Severus engoliu em seco, desde que Lily terminara a amizade deles, ele se sentia assim. Queria que o ano passasse rápido para não ter que vê-la sabendo que já não eram amigos. E quando estava de férias queria que passasse rápido para se livrar daquela casa.

**T****o****das as revisões que precisava fazer o distraiam de sua infelicidade. Ele, Rony e Hermione ficavam sozinhos, trabalhavam até tarde da noite, tentando lembrar os ingredientes das complicadas poções, aprender os feitiços e encantamentos de cor, decorar as datas das descobertas mágicas e das revoltas dos duendes...**

Sirius fingiu roncar no sofá mas parou ao ver o olhar nada amigável da ruiva.

**Então, uma semana antes de começarem os exames, a nova resolução de Harry de não se meter em nada que não fosse de sua conta, foi submetida a um teste inesperado.**

Lily apenas suspirou, ela imaginava que essa resolução não duraria muito. Harry tinha herdado a curiosidade de ambos os pais.

** Ao voltar da biblioteca, sozinho certa tarde, ouviu alguém choramingando numa sala de aulas mais à frente. Ao se aproximar, ouviu a voz de Quirrell.**

**— Não... Não... Outra vez não, por favor..**

Todos ficarem em silencio dando a máxima atenção a leitura.

**P****a****r****e****c****ia que alguém o estava ameaçando. Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.**

**— Está bem... Está bem — ouviu Quirrell soluçar.**

Suspiros pesados foram ouvidos, mas estavam todos muito preocupados para interromper.

**No segundo seguinte, Quirrell saiu correndo da sala de aulas ajeitando o turbante. Estava pálido e parecia prestes a chorar**

Severus bufou. "Grande professor de DCAT."

**E desapareceu de vista, Harry achou que Quirrell nem sequer reparara nele. Esperou até que o ruído dos passos de Quirrell desaparecesse e, então, espiou para dentro da sala. Estava vazia, mas havia uma porta entreaberta na outra extremidade.**

Sirius estreitou os olhos na direção de Snape.

**H****arry já ia em direção à porta, quando se lembrou de que prometera a si mesmo não se meter em nada.**

— Ao menos ele esta tentando. — comentou Remus tentando aliviar o clima na sala.

**Assim mesmo, teria apostado doze pedras Filosofais que Snape acabara de deixar a sala, e pelo que Harry acabara de ouvir ganhara uma nova agilidade nos passos. Quirrell parecia ter finalmente cedido.**

— Assim você finalmente dobrou Quirrell e vai atrás da pedra. — acusou Sirius.

— Harry não viu Sev. Você esta acusando sem provas. — reclamou Lily.

Pelo olhar que Sirius lhe dera tinha certeza que o moreno nunca acreditaria na inocência de Severus.

Snape torcia pro seu eu futuro realmente não estar envolvido com a pedra. Ele sabia que não sairia dessa sala inteiro se isso acontecesse.

**H****arry voltou à biblioteca, onde Hermione estava tomando os pontos de astronomia de Rony. Contou-lhes o que ouvira.**

**— Snape então conseguiu — exclamou Rony, — Se Quirrell contou a ele como quebrar o feitiço antimagia negra...**

James e Remus trocaram um olhar. Essa parte realmente não encaixava na historia.

**— Mas ainda temos Fofo — lembrou Hermione.**

**— Talvez Snape tenha descoberto como passar pelo cachorro sem perguntar ao Rúbeo — disse Rony, correndo os olhos pelos milhares de livros que os rodeavam — Aposto como tem um livro por aqui que ensina como se passar por um cachorrão de três cabeças.**

— Se tivesse acredito que Dumbledore teria retirado todos quando pegou Fofo emprestado. — comentou Frank.

**Então, o que vamos fazer Harry?**

**O brilho de aventura voltava a iluminar os olhos de Rony, mas Hermione respondeu, antes que Harry pudesse fazê-lo.**

— Intrometida. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isto é o que deveríamos ter feito há séculos. Se tentarmos alguma coisa por conta própria, com certeza vamos ser expulsos.**

— Ir até Dumbledore é uma boa ideia, ele pode acalmar as preocupações de Harry. — aprovou Remus voltando a ler.

**— Mas não temos provas — disse Harry. — Quirrell está apavorado demais para nos apoiar. Snape só precisa dizer que não sabe como foi que o trasgo entrou no Dia das Bruxas e que nem chegou perto do terceiro andar. Em quem vocês acham que eles vão acreditar, nele ou em nós? Não é bem segredo que nós o detestamos,**

Lily segurou um suspiro triste, ainda a incomodava que seu filho odiasse o seu melhor amigo, e era pior já que Snape do futuro fazia por onde ser odiado.

**D****u****mbledore vai pensar que inventamos isso para ele ser despedido. Filch não nos ajudaria nem que a vida dele dependesse disso, é muito amigo de Snape, e quanto mais alunos forem expulsos, tanto melhor, é o que ele pensa. E não se esqueçam nós nem devíamos saber da Pedra nem de Fofo. O que vai exigir muita explicação.**

— Eu não acho que Dumby iria pensar que vocês inventaram isso se contassem a historia toda. — comentou James.

**H****e****r****mione pareceu convencida, mas não Rony.**

**— Se déssemos só uma espiadinha...**

Sirius se animou.

**— Não — respondeu Harry decidido —, já demos muitas espiadinhas.**

— Seu filho não é um maroto. — Sirius fez bico.

James bagunçou o cabelo em resposta, sem saber como responder algo que deixasse Lily e Sirius satisfeito.

**E, dizendo isso, puxou um mapa de júpiter para perto e começou a aprender os nomes das luas.**

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry Hermione e Neville receberam bilhetes à mesa do café da manhã. Diziam a mesma coisa:**

**_"_****_Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas. Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada. Professora Minerva"._**

— Vinte e três horas é meio tarde. — Lily mordeu os lábios. —e saguão de entrada significa que eles realmente vão sair do castelo. — Mesmo após ler o nome do capitulo a ruiva tinha esperanças que seu filho não entrasse realmente na floresta.

— McGonagall aprovou a detenção, e eles não estraram lá sem um adulto. — James tentou acalmar a ruiva.

**No furor provocado pela perda de pontos, Harry esquecera que ainda tinham detenções a cumprir. Esperou que Hermione reclamasse que aquilo representava perder uma noite inteira de revisões, mas não disse uma palavra. Achava, como Harry, que teriam o que tinham merecido.**

Sirius cruzou os braços, bufando.

**Ás onze horas da noite eles se despediram de Rony na sala comunal e desceram com Neville para o saguão de entrada.**

Alice agarrou o braço de Frank. Tinha esquecido que Neville tinha sido punido também. Frank franziu o cenho, não gostando de crianças de onze anos na floresta mesmo que fosse acompanhados de um adulto.

**Filch já se encontrava lá e também Malfoy. Harry esquecera que Malfoy pegara uma detenção também.**

— Ao menos isso. — reclamou Alice que ainda não se conformara em Draco perder vinte pontos enquanto os outros perderam cinquenta.

**— Sigam-me — disse Filch, acendendo uma lanterna e levando-os para fora.**

**— Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo? — disse caçoando — Ah, sim, trabalho pesado e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem saber. É uma pena que tenham suspendido os castigos antigos, pendurar o aluno no teto pelos pulsos durante alguns dias, ainda tenho as correntes na minha sala, conservo-as azeitadas para o caso de precisarem. Muito bem, lá vamos nós, e nem pensem em fugir agora, será pior para vocês se fizerem isso.**

Sentindo Lily cada vez mais nervosa James falou baixinho para ela:

— É apenas um idiota amargurado, ele fala isso apenas para por medo nos alunos. Nenhum professor o deixaria fazer essas coisas. O moreno fazia círculos com o polegar em sua mão enquanto falava.

Severus via a cena, estando próximo o suficiente para ouvir as palavras e sentimentos contraditórios tomavam conta dele. Sentia raiva de Potter pela proximidade com Lily, ao mesmo tempo estava feliz pela ruiva estar se acalmando. A outra mão de Lily descansava livre ao seu lado, mas ele sabia que não teria coragem de segura-la .Principalmente quando _sua_ Lily estava praticamente abraçada a Potter.

A ruiva devia ter sentido seu olhar, porque mudou a cabeça para olha-lo ainda encostada em Potter. E Severus para seu próprio espanto deu uma tentativa de sorriso tranquilizador para Lily que retribuiu com um sorriso bonito em resposta.

Severus finalmente achara algo em comum com Potter. Ambos não pareciam resistir consolar Lily. "Realmente ótimo" Snape zombou de si mesmo.

**Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Neville não parava de fungar. Harry ficou imaginando qual seria o castigo.**

Alice se aconchegou mais a Frank. Ambos preocupados com Neville.

**Devia ser alguma coisa realmente horrível, ou Filch não pareceria tão contente.**

— Filch é um idiota, Minnie não permitiria nada horrível como punição. — James voltou a sussurrar para Lily.

**A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que passavam por ela lançava-os na escuridão. À frente, Harry via as janelas iluminadas da cabana de Hagrid. Então, ouviram um grito distante.**

Alice enfiou as unhas no braço de Frank.

**— É você, Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez.**

— Não faça suspense quando tiver lendo. — reclamou Alice.

Remus sorriu inocentemente antes de continuar.

**O ânimo de Harry melhorou, se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid então não seria tão ruim.**

Lily sentiu um pouco da sua preocupação melhorar. Hagrid cuidaria de seu filho.

**Seu alivio deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque Filch falou:**

**— Acho que você está pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca? Pois pode pensar outra vez, menino. É para a floresta que você vai e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.**

Sirius rosnou antes de voltar aos pergaminhos de vingança e começar a tramar contra Filch.

**Ao ouvir isso, Neville deixou escapar um gemido e Malfoy ficou paralisado.**

— Pare de assustar meu filho! — gritou Alice. Frank estava olhando feio para o livro também.

**— A floresta? — repetiu e não pareceu tão tranqüilo como de costume. — Não podemos entrar lá à noite.._. _Tem todo tipo de coisa lá... _Lobisomens_, ouvi falar.**

Remus reprimiu uma careta. Não tinha lobisomens na floresta desde que ele saíra de Hogwarts.

— McGonagall não iria aprovar essa detenção se corresse o risco de crianças de onze anos encontrarem lobisomens. — comentou Frank olhando para o livro e perdendo o olhar assassino de dois marotos morenos em sua direção.

**Neville agarrou a manga das vestes de Harry e pareceu se engasgar.**

**— Isto é o que pensa, não é? — disse Filch, a voz esganiçando-se de satisfação. — Devia ter pensado nos _lobisomens _antes de se meterem encrencas, não acha?**

— Deixem os lobisomens em paz! — reclamou Sirius sabendo que isso estava incomodando Remus e ignorando os olhares estranhos que recebera.

**H****agrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a eles, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.**

— Se não é perigoso, porque Hagrid está armado? — pediu Lily sentindo a preocupação voltando com força total.

— Apenas por precaução. — respondeu James, mas a ruiva notou a tensão em seu corpo e percebeu que ele também estava preocupado por Hagrid ter q ir armado.

**— Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Hermione?**

**— Eu não seria tão simpático com eles, Hagrid — disse Filch com frieza — afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados.**

— Ele não tem que ser estupido com as crianças por isso. — reclamou Frank.

**— E por isso que você está atrasado, não é? — disse Hagrid, amarrando a cara.**

**— Andou passando carão neles, não é? Isso não e sua função. Você fez a sua parte, eu pego daqui para frente.**

Os marotos acenaram com a cabeça, aprovando a atitude de Hagrid.

**— Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles — disse Filch maldoso, deu meia-volta e retornou ao castelo, balançando a lanterna na escuridão.**

Alice convocou o pergaminho que Sirius escrevia vinganças sobre Filch e começou a rabiscar suas ideias furiosamente.

**M****alfoy virou-se então para Hagrid.**

**— Não vou entrar nessa floresta — disse, e Harry ficou contente de ouvir a nota de pânico em sua voz.**

Severus cruzou os braços, apenas grifinórios estúpidos não se sentiam preocupados em entrar na floresta proibida.

**— Vai, sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts — disse Hagrid com ferocidade. — Você agiu mal e agora tem de pagar pelo que fez...**

**— Mas isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes. Achei que íamos fazer uma cópia ou outra coisa do gênero, se meu pai souber que eu estou fazendo isso, ele...**

— Seu pai estará com muita raiva de você ter sido _pego_ para ajuda-lo — disse Sirius venenoso.

**— ... Lhe dirá que em Hogwarts é assim — rosnou Hagrid. — Fazer cópia! Para que serve? Você vai fazer uma coisa útil ou vai sair da escola. E se pensa que seu pai vai preferir que você seja expulso, então volte para o castelo e faça suas malas. Vamos!**

Todos tiveram que sorrir pelo prazer de ver Draco em um aperto. O garoto merecia uma lição.

**M****alfoy não se mexeu. Encarou Hagrid furioso e em seguida baixou os olhos.**

**— Muito bem, então — disse Hagrid — agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.**

James voltou a passar o braço em torno de Lily. Tanto para o conforto dela como para o dele. Essas palavras de Hagrid não pressagiavam nada bom.

Lily se aconchegou mais perto, depois ela se preocuparia se James estava interprendo isso errado ou se eles estavam indo rápido demais. Neste momento ela ia aproveitar o consolo da proximidade tanto quanto possível. Um sentimento horrível tinha tomado conta dela depois das palavras de Hagrid.

Severus olhou para ambos com os mesmos pensamentos conflituosos tomando conta de sua cabeça. Ele sabia que Lily ficara preocupada om as palavras do gigante e não podia culpa-la. Mas não gostava que Potter fosse quem a consolava. "E quem seria se não ele? Você não teve coragem nem para segurar sua mão." Pensou Severus com raiva de si mesmo.

Sirius olhava seus amigos preocupados e começou a se sentir inquieto. Eles entraram na floresta varias vezes e saíram ilesos, ou tão ilesos como você pode sair após passar um tempo com um lobisomem. Mas um sentimento ruim tomava conta dele dessa vez.

Alice e Frank seguravam um ao outro, ambos pedindo silenciosamente que seu filho saísse ileso da floresta.

Remus torcia para tudo ficar bem enquanto voltava a ler.

**Ele os conduziu à orla da floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou os cabelos dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a floresta.**

**— Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio. Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa.**

James apertou o abraço em torno de Lily. Tinha algo que matava unicórnios na mesma floresta que seu filho.

** É a segunda vez esta semana. Encontrei um morto na quarta-feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.**

Alice mordia os lábios, quanto enfiava as unhas no braço de Frank. Ambos queriam que as crianças saíssem dai.

**— E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? — perguntou Malfoy, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.**

Severus acenou com a cabeça. Era uma boa pergunta.

— Nada vai fazer mal as crianças enquanto elas estiverem com Harry. — acalmou Sirius, mas estava tendo o mesmo pensamento que todos. Algo teria que ser muito rápido para matar um unicórnio.

**— Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora, vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando pelo menos desde a noite passada.**

Lily escondeu o rosto no ombro de James, ela não queria que sua expressão de nervosismo deixasse os outros ainda mais preocupados.

**— Eu quero Canino — disse Malfoy depressa, olhando para as presas de Canino.**

**— Muito bem, mas vou-lhe avisando, ele é covarde. Então eu, Harry e Hermione vamos por aqui e Draco, Neville e Canino por ali.**

Alice gemeu. Seu filho sozinho com Draco e um cachorro inútil andando pela floresta proibida que tinha algo que matava unicórnios. Frank a puxou para si, ainda mais preocupado. Ele queria Neville de volta a segurança do castelo rápido.

Lily queria acalmar a amiga, mas estaria sendo hipócrita se fingisse que não estava mais tranquila por Harry estar com Hagrid ao invés de sozinho com Draco.

**Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas verdes para o alto, 0K? Peguem as varinhas e comecem a praticar agora, assim. E se alguém se enrolar, dispare centelhas vermelhas, e vamos todos procurá-lo, então, cuidado. Vamos.**

Severus quis perguntar o que aconteceria se estivessem tão enrolados que não pudessem usar a varinha, mas não teve coragem de deixar Lily ainda mais nervosa.

**A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação, e Harry, Hermione e Hagrid tomaram o caminho da esquerda enquanto Malfoy, Neville e Canino tomaram o da direita.**

Alice enterrou o rosto no peito de Frank, implorando para que nada acontecesse com seu filho.

**Caminharam em silêncio, com os olhos no chão. Aqui e ali um raio de luar penetrava por entre os galhos e iluminava uma mancha de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas.**

Sirius nem conseguia pensar numa brincadeira para aliviar o clima pesado na sala.

**H****arry viu que Hagrid parecia muito preocupado.**

**— É possível um _lobisomem _estar matando os unicórnios? – Perguntou.**

— Lobisomens não são rápidos o suficiente para matar um unicórnio saudável, muito menos dois. — comentou Remus antes de voltar a ler.

**— Não com essa rapidez, não é fácil matar um unicórnio, eles são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Nunca soube de nenhum ter sido ferido antes.**

A tensão na sala era palpável. O pensamento de todos era que tinha algo rápido o suficiente para matar os unicórnios rondando as crianças nesse momento.

**P****assaram por um toco de árvore coberto de musgo. Harry ouviu água correndo, devia haver um riacho por perto. Ainda viam manchas de sangue de unicórnio aqui e ali pela trilha serpeante.**

**— Você está bem, Hermione? — sussurrou Hagrid — Não se preocupe, ele não pode ter ido longe se está tão ferido e então poderemos... PARA TRÁS DAQUELA ÁRVORE!**

James puxou Lily ainda mais próximo, virando-se mais em direção a ela. Corria as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos enquanto murmurava palavras calmantes. Ele parecia estar tentando se convencer tanto quanto tentava convence-la que tudo ficaria bem.

Snape viu quando Lily usou as duas mãos para se agarrar a camisa de James, enterrando o rosto marcado pela preocupação. Se ele não fosse tão inseguro poderia ter ajudado a consolar a ruiva. Agora era tarde demais.

**H****agrid agarrou Harry e Hermione e guindou-os para fora da trilha e para trás de um enorme carvalho. Puxou uma flecha e encaixou-a no arco, e ergueu-o, pronto para atirar.**

Remus lia ainda mais rápido, querendo passar logo por isso.

**O****s três apuraram os ouvidos. Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto, parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Hagrid apertava os olhos para enxergar a trilha escura à frente, mas, passados alguns segundos, o ruído desapareceu.**

Daria para ouvir uma agulha caindo na sala tamanho o silencio que se seguiu. Ninguém queria perguntar o que era aquela coisa.

**— Eu sabia — murmurou ele. — Tem alguma coisa aqui que está fora de lugar.**

**— Um _lobisomem_? — sugeriu Harry.**

A amargura na voz de Remus era nítida quando ele continuou lendo, por que não podiam deixar os lobisomens em paz.

**— Isso não era um _lobisomem _e não era um unicórnio, tão pouco — disse Hagrid sério. — Muito bem, me sigam, mas tenham cuidado, agora.**

"Me sigam?" pensava Severus, o prudente seria tirar as crianças da floresta agora mesmo.

**Continuaram a caminhar mais devagar, os ouvidos à escuta do menor ruído. De repente, alguma coisa na clareira adiante, alguma coisa sem dúvida se mexia.**

**— Quem está ai? — chamou Hagrid. — Apareça. Estou armado! E na clareira apareceu um vulto — era um homem, ou um cavalo? Até a cintura, um homem, com cabelos e barba vermelhos, mas da cintura para baixo era um luzidio cavalo castanho com uma cauda longa e avermelhada. Os queixos de Harry e Hermione caíram.**

Lily afrouxou o aperto em James, centauros não faziam mal aos inocentes.

**— Ah! É você, Ronan — exclamou Hagrid aliviado. — Como vai? Ele se adiantou e apertou a mão do _centauro_.**

**— Boa noite para você, Hagrid — disse Ronan. Tinha uma voz grave e triste. — Você ia atirar em mim?**

**— Cautela nunca é demais, Ronan — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmadinha no arco. — Tem alguma coisa à solta nesta floresta. Ah, sim, estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Alunos lá da escola. E este é Ronan. É um _centauro_.**

— Tenho certeza que eles já perceberam. — resmungou Sirius ainda preocupado.

**— Já percebi — disse Hermione coma voz fraca.**

**— Boa noite — cumprimentou Ronan — São alunos, é? E aprendem muita coisa na escola?**

**— Hum.**

**— Um pouquinho — respondeu Hermione tímida.**

— Eufemismo do ano. — James tentou aliviar o clima. Lily percebeu que ele ainda estava tenso e como ela só melhoria quando Harry saísse da floresta.

**— Um pouquinho. Bom, já é alguma coisa — suspirou Ronan. Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás e contemplou o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje.**

James ficou ainda mais tenso e Lily não se conteve.

— O que foi?

James mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

— Marte representa a guerra e os conflitos, se marte está brilhante no céu... — James não terminou a frase.

— Achei que você não tinha tomado adivinhação. — perguntou Frank tentando distrair sua mente dessas palavras.

Todos olhavam para James, ninguém na sala tinha tomado adivinhação.

— Eu li a matéria de Peter para ajuda-lo a estudar para os NOM's. — James respondeu.

Remus voltou a ler ainda mais preocupado.

**— É — disse Hagrid, mirando o céu também. — Olhe, foi bom termos nos encontrado, Ronan, porque tem um unicórnio ferido. Você viu alguma coisa?**

**R****on****an não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a olhar para o alto sem piscar e então suspirou outra vez.**

**— Os inocentes são sempre as primeiras vitimas. Foi assim no passado, é assim agora.**

Ninguém precisou da ajuda de James para entender a frase dessa vez. O planeta que simbolizava conflitos se destacava no céu. Os inocentes sempre eram as primeiras vitimas na guerra. Todos na sala conseguiam somar dois e dois. E o pensamento era horrível demais pra por em palavras.

**— É, mas você viu alguma coisa, Ronan? Alguma coisa anormal?**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — repetiu Ronan enquanto Hagrid o observava impaciente. — Um brilho anormal.**

O olhar no rosto de James foi o suficiente para todos saberem que anormal significava algo terrível.

James sufocou um gemido. Algo que poderia trazer uma guerra estava acontecendo. Ele realmente queria que Harry saísse logo da floresta.

**— Sim, mas estou me referindo a alguma coisa mais perto da terra. Você não notou nada estranho?**

**M****ais uma vez, Ronan levou algum tempo para responder. Por fim disse:**

**— A floresta esconde muitos segredos.**

— Tire as crianças dai! — berrou Frank. Seu filho estava sozinho com Draco e um centauro acabava de falar sobre guerras, inocentes sendo vitimas e segredos na floresta. Ele não precisava saber adivinhação pra entender quer isso era um aviso de perigo.

**Um movimento nas árvores atrás de Ronan fez Hagrid erguer o arco outra vez, mas era apenas um segundo _centauro_, de cabelos e corpo negros e de aspecto mais selvagem do que Ronan.**

**— Olá, Agouro — cumprimentou Hagrid. — Tudo bem?**

**— Boa noite, Hagrid, você vai bem, espero.**

**— Bastante bem. Olhe, eu estava mesmo perguntando a Ronan, você viu alguma coisa estranha por aqui ultimamente? É que um unicórnio foi ferido. Você sabe alguma coisa?**

**Agouro foi se postar ao lado de Ronan. Olhou para o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — disse simplesmente.**

Todos queriam que a conversa acabasse logo para que as crianças saíssem da floresta.

**— Já sabemos — respondeu Hagrid agastado. — Bom, se um de vocês vir alguma coisa, me avise, por favor. Vamos indo, então.**

— Peguem Neville e Malfoy e leve as crianças para o castelo. — implorou Alice.

**H****arry e Hermione saíram com ele da clareira, espiando Ronan e Agouro por cima dos ombros até as árvores tamparem sua visão.**

**— Nunca — disse Hagrid irritado — tentem obter uma resposta direta de um _centauro_. Vivem contemplando as estrelas. Não estão interessados em nada que esteja mais perto do que a lua.**

— Eu acho que eles deram muitos conselhos sobre algo que estava realmente próximo a Terra. — zombou Severus mas todos estavam preocupados demais para comentar.

**— E têm muitos deles aqui? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Ah, um bom numero... Vivem isolados na maior parte do tempo, mas tem a bondade de aparecer quando preciso dar uma palavrinha. São inteligentes, veja bem, os _centauros_... Sabem das coisas... Só não falam muito.**

— Se todas as conversas são nesse estilo não me admira que não falem muito. — Sirius tentou fazer graça.

**— Você acha que foi um _centauro _que ouvimos antes? — disse Harry..**

— Não parecia cascos, ou pegadas ou qualquer coisa que eu possa pensar no momento. — disse Remus antes de voltar a ler.

**— Você achou que era barulho de cascos? Não, se quer saber, aquilo é o que anda matando os unicórnios. Nunca ouvi nada parecido antes.**

— E isso é uma boa razão parar tirar as crianças da Floresta! — gritou James. A tensão chegando ao seu limite.

**E continuaram a caminhar pela floresta densa e escura. Harry não parava de espiar, nervoso, por cima do ombro. Tinha a sensação ruim de que alguém os observava. Estava contente que tivessem Hagrid e seu arco com eles.**

Alice gemeu novamente ao imaginar seu filho sozinho com Draco e essa coisa rondando a floresta.

**Acabavam de passar uma curva na trilha quando Hermione agarrou o braço de Hagrid.**

**— Rúbeo! Olhe! centelhas vermelhas, os outros estão em apuros!**

Frank apertou ainda mais Alice, ambos implorando para que nada tivesse acontecido com Neville.

**— Vocês dois esperem aqui! — gritou Hagrid — Fiquem na trilha, volto para apanhá-los!**

Foi a vez de Lily gemer, Hagrid tinha deixado dois alunos do primeiro ano sozinhos na floresta.

Severus não podia deixar de pensar em como Hagrid fora irresponsável desde o começo desse capitulo, mas não era hora de comentar.

**Eles o ouviram romper o mato e ficaram parados se entreolhando, muito assustados, até não conseguirem ouvir mais nada a volta exceto o farfalhar das árvores.**

**— Você acha que eles estão machucados? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Não me importo com Malfoy, mas se alguma coisa pegou Neville... É culpa nossa que ele esteja aqui.**

— A culpa é de Minnie e Hagrid que aprovaram essa detenção. — reclamou Sirius com raiva pelo perigo que as crianças estavam correndo.

**O****s minutos se arrastaram. Seus ouvidos pareciam mais aguçados do que o normal. Harry parecia estar registrando cada suspiro do vento, cada graveto que quebrava. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam os outros?**

Lily estava tão próxima a James que podia ouvir seu coração acelerado. E ela sabia que o seu estava no mesmo estado. E não melhoraria até Harry estar seguro.

**Finalmente, um grande barulho de mato pisado anunciou a volta de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville e Canino o acompanhavam.**

Um suspiro mútuo de alivio foi ouvido na sala.

**H****agrid vinha danado da vida. Malfoy, ao que parecia, se atrasara e agarrara Neville por trás para lhe dar um susto Neville se assustara e mandara o sinal.**

— Imbecil! Tem algo perigoso na floresta e você resolve fazer brincadeiras. — rosnou Frank.

**— Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo, Harry, você com o Canino e esse idiota.**

Lily gemeu sentindo os braços de James se tesarem. Agora Harry estaria praticamente sozinho na floresta.

**Sinto muito — acrescentou Hagrid para Harry num cochicho — mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar você e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.**

— Você precisa acabar seu serviço, os alunos deviam voltar para o castelo. — resmungou Severus. Hagrid não via o quanto isso era perigoso? Lily parecia que iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento. E a ruiva não chorava fácil.

**Então Harry entrou pelo coração da floresta com Malfoy e Canino. Andaram quase meia hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. Havia salpicos nas raízes de uma árvore, como se o pobre bicho tivesse se debatido de dor por ali.**

Sirius se remexeu na cadeira, sabendo que a coragem grifinória faria Harry ir a diante procurando o unicórnio, mas não podia deixar de se preocupar que a coisa que feriu o animal estivesse junto.

**H****arry viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.**

**— Olhe... — murmurou, erguendo o braço para deter Malfoy.**

**Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos. Era o unicórnio, sim, e estava morto. Harry nunca vira nada tão bonito nem tão triste. As pernas longas e finas estavam esticadas em ângulos estranhos onde ele caíra e sua crina espalhava-se nacarada sobre as folhas escuras.**

Lagrimas se derramaram pelo rosto de Alice. Um unicórnio tinha sido assassinado. Alguém tinha matado um símbolo de pureza.

**H****arry dera um passo à frente, mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava.**

Lily estremeceu. Ela e James estavam num abraço apertado como se pudesse proteger Harry caso ficassem juntos.

**Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu... Então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera à caça. Harry, Malfoy e Canino ficaram paralisados. O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber o seu sangue.**

**— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Lily soluçou, uma lagrima finalmente escapara. James tinha congelado em sua posição. O rosto tomado pela preocupação. Sirius não parava de ser mexer no sofá agoniado de ler Harry em perigo e ficar parado.

Severus empalideceu. Sangue de unicórnio condenava a pessoa a uma vida maldita. E ele só podia pensar em uma pessoa que poderia desejar vida a esse preço.

**M****alfoy soltou um grito terrível e fugiu, seguido por Canino. A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry. O sangue do unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para Harry, que não conseguiu se mexer de medo.**

O rosto de Lily estava enterrado na camisa de James, tomado pelas lagrimas. James tinha escondido o rosto no cabelo de Lily e parecia tomado pela angustia. E ninguém da sala poderia pensar em uma palavra para acalma-los.

Remus voltou a ler pedindo que algo ajudasse Harry.

**Então uma dor, como ele nunca sentira antes, varou sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo, meio cego, ele recuou cambaleando. Ouviu cascos as suas costas, galopando, e aí alguma coisa saltou por cima dele, e atacou o vulto.**

**A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos.**

— Por favor, deixe que Harry saia ileso. — Lily repetia como uma reza. Ela sentia os lábios de James se mexendo em seu cabelo e imaginou que ele estivesse pedindo algo parecido.

**Levou uns dois minutos para passar. Quando ergueu os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. Um _centauro _avultava-se sobre ele, mas não era Ronan nem Agouro, este parecia mais novo, tinha cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio.**

Lily sentiu uma onda de alivio que quase a fez chorar mais. O perigo imediato tinha passado. James voltou a acariciar seus cabelos pensando a mesma coisa.

Snape ainda estava tão preocupado com quem poderia beber o sangue de unicórnio que não teve tempo para invejar o casal.

**— Você está bem? — perguntou o _centauro_, ajudando Harry a se levantar.**

**— Estou, obrigado, o que foi aquilo?**

**O _centauro _não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar na cicatriz que se sobressaia, lívida, em sua testa.**

Sirius estreitou os olhos a isso.

**— Você é o menino Potter. É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura à estas horas, principalmente para você.**

Severus gemeu tendo suas suspeitas confirmadas, e olhou de soslaio para Lily se perguntando como a ruiva reagiria ao saber quem seu filho tinha enfrentado.

**Sabe montar? Será mais rápido. Meu nome é Firenze — acrescentou ao dobrar as patas dianteiras para Harry poder subir no seu lombo.**

Frank encarou seus amigos, preocupado por Harry e Neville. Se um centauro tinha deixado Harry monta-lo o que quer que estivesse na floresta era muito ruim.

**O****uv****iram repentinamente o ruído de galopes vindo do outro lado da clareira.**

**R****on****an e Agouro irromperam do meio das árvores, os flancos arfantes e suados.**

**— Firenze! — Agouro trovejou. — O que é que você está fazendo? Está carregando um humano! Não tem vergonha? Você é uma mula?**

— Ele esta ajudando ao contrario de vocês. — rosnou Sirius.

**— Você sabe quem ele é? — retrucou Firenze — É o menino Potter. Quanto mais rápido ele sair da floresta, melhor.**

James sentia a injustiça disso chegar até seus ossos. Por que Harry tinha que estar em mais perigo que os demais? Seu filho não sofrerá o bastante?

**— O que é que você andou contando a ele? — rosnou Agouro. — Lembre-se, Firenze, juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?**

O clima de tensão só aumentava e Remus lia cada vez mais rapidamente querendo que as crianças saíssem logo da floresta.

**R****on****an pateou o chão, nervoso.**

**— Tenho certeza de que Firenze achou que estava fazendo o melhor — falou em tom sombrio.**

**Agouro escoiceou com raiva.**

**— Fazendo o melhor! O que tem isso a ver conosco? Os _centauros _se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí como jumentos recolhendo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!**

— Cuidar da floresta é sua responsabilidade! — cuspiu Remus antes de continuar lendo.

**Firenze de repente empinou-se nas patas traseiras com raiva, de modo que Harry teve de se agarrar nos seus ombros para não cair.**

**— Você não viu o unicórnio! — Firenze berrou para Agouro. — Você não percebe por que foi morto? Ou será que os planetas não lhe contaram esse segredo? Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta, Agouro, tomei, sim, ao lado dos humanos se for preciso.**

Lily só queria que Harry saísse logo da floresta. Depois ela pensaria nas palavras do centauro.

**E Firenze virou-se depressa para partir, com Harry agarrando-se o melhor que podia, eles mergulharam entre as árvores, deixando Ronan e Agouro para trás.**

**E Harry não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.**

**— Por que Agouro está tão zangado? — perguntou. — O que era aquela coisa de que você me livrou?**

Os pais de Harry estremeceram a lembrança da "coisa".

**Firenze abrandou a marcha, alertou Harry para manter a cabeça abaixada a fim de evitar os galhos baixos, mas não respondeu à pergunta. Continuaram por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry achou que Firenze não queria mais falar com ele.**

— A prioridade dele é por distancia entre você e o perigo. — comentou Frank aprovando a atitude do centauro.

**Estavam passando por um trecho particularmente denso da floresta, quando Firenze parou de repente.**

**— Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?**

Todos na sala sabiam, mas o pensamento por si só era tão terrível que ninguém queria pensar até ter sido confirmado. Apenas Snape mordia os lábios já imaginando como seria a conversa a seguir.

**— Não — disse Harry surpreendido pela estranha pergunta. — Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções.**

**— Porque é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.**

**"**Por favor, que não seja isso, por favor." Implorava James em pensamento. Uma ideia realmente terrível de quem poderia ser passou pela sua mente.

**H****arry ficou olhando para a nuca de Firenze, que estava prateada de luar.**

**— Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? — pensou em voz alta — Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?**

Lily se agarrou mais a James, ela tinha que estar errada. Não podia ser quem ela pensou.

**— É — concordou Firenze —, a não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Sr. Potter, o senhor sabe o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?**

Remus empalideceu entendendo as implicações. Sirius soltou um gemido que parecia um cão machucado.

**— A Pedra Filosofal! É claro, o elixir da vida! Mas não percebo quem...**

Frank se preparou para ouvir o inevitável.

**— Não consegue pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?**

Lily soluçou alto dessa vez. Voldemort estava procurando uma chance de voltar ao poder e Harry estaria em perigo se isso acontecesse. James estava preocupado demais para pensa em algo que pudesse consolar Lily. Todos seus pensamentos eram para a segurança de Harry.

Severus olhou pra Lily se perguntando se teria coragem de falar algo para acalma-la quando Sirius se levantou.

— Pensando em entregar a pedra para seu mestre? — perguntou o moreno com a varinha apontada na direção de Snape.

Severus ficou de pé segurando sua varinha também. Black lhe faria um favor permitindo extravasar toda a frustação acumulada.

Ambos se olhavam com puro ódio nas feições.

— Seus amigos estão quase doentes de preocupação com o filho deles, não é disso que eles precisam agora. — rosnou Remus olhando para onde James e Lily pareciam devastados de preocupação.

Sirius demorou alguns segundos antes de baixar a varinha, nunca tirando os olhos de Severus e dar um tapa amigável nas costas de James, se abaixando para sussurrar algo que fez o moreno finalmente olhar para cima e dar um sorriso fraco.

Severus hesitou. Lily estava tão próximo a Potter quanto o sofá permitia. E nenhum dos dois parecia que ia se afastar tão cedo. Fazendo gala de uma coragem que não sabia que possuía ele apertou o braço dela, logo acima do cotovelo e sussurrou que tudo ficaria bem, que ainda faltavam muitos livros para ler.

Lily lhe deu uma tentativa de sorriso. Era obvio que ela não se acalmaria até Harry sair dessa floresta, mas Snape sentiu que ao menos ele tinha feito algo por sua _amiga. _Ele lançou um olhar desafiador para Potter que com certeza teria visto a cena. Mas James havia enterrado novamente o rosto no cabelo da ruiva.

Severus voltou ao seu lugar encarando Sirius que parecia desafia-lo a algo. Remus voltou a ler esperando que isso acalmasse seus amigos.

**F****o****i como se uma mão de ferro de repente apertasse o coração de Harry. Acima do farfalhar das árvores, ele parecia ouvir mais uma vez o que Hagrid lhe contara na noite que se conheceram:**

**_"_****_U_****_ns dizem que ele morreu. Bobagem, na minha opinião. Não sei se ele ainda teria bastante humanidade para morrer"._**

**— Você está dizendo — Harry falou rouco — que aquele era o _Vol.._**

— Estamos sempre com Harry? — pediu Lily olhando para James. O pensamento de Voldemort estar de volta e Harry sozinho a aterrava.

— Todo o tempo. — confirmou James. E novamente eles tinham tirado forças um do outro que não conseguiriam encontrar de outra forma. Lily se ajeitou voltando a sentar com a cabeça no ombro de James e as mãos entrelaçadas. Ela notou que a camisa do moreno tinha rastros das suas lagrimas, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Ambos sabiam que de alguma forma eles passariam por isso juntos, e nenhum dos dois jamais deixaria Harry sozinho. Nem mesmo após a morte.

A mudança de comportamento tomou todos de surpresa. Sirius pensou que se a ruiva poderia acalmar James dessa maneira, ele poderia perdoa-la por todo sofrimento que causou ao seu amigo ao longo dos anos. Remus estava surpreso. Ele sabia o quanto Pontas gostava de Lily e esperava que ela desse uma chance ao seu amigo. Mas isso que ele tinha visto agora era... ele não tinha palavras. Alice e Frank tomaram o casal de amigos como exemplo. Se eles poderiam achar força um no outro para seguir por isso, Ela e Frank também fariam. Severus se perguntou novamente como Potter e Lily poderiam ter essa _fé_ irracional que de alguma forma eles poderiam estar lá para Harry. Eles estavam mortos! E enquanto Lily pensasse assim Snape sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance de convence-la a mudar seu pensamento com relação a guerra.

**— Harry! Harry, você está bem?**

**H****e****r****mione vinha correndo ao encontro deles pela trilha, Hagrid a acompanhava arfando.**

Todos esperavam que Hagrid ter chegado era o sinal que o perigo havia passado. Ao menos por enquanto.

**— Estou bem — disse Harry, sem nem saber o que estava dizendo. — O unicórnio morreu, Rúbeo, está naquela clareira lá atrás.**

**— É aqui que eu o deixo — murmurou Firenze enquanto Hagrid corria para examinar o unicórnio. — Está seguro agora.**

— Tire-os da floresta. — pedia Alice.

Severus não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo isso Hagrid ainda se preocupasse com um unicórnio _morto._

**H****arry escorregou de suas costas.**

**— Boa sorte, Harry Potter — disse Firenze. — Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos _centauros_. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora.**

Lily também torcia de coração para isso ter acontecido.

**Virou-se e entrou a trote pela floresta, deixando para trás um Harry cheio de tremores.**

**R****on****y adormecera no salão comunal às escuras, esperando os amigos voltarem. Gritou alguma coisa sobre faltas no Quadribol, quando Harry o sacudiu com força para acordá-lo.**

Lily e James se olharam aliviados de que Harry estivesse dentro do castelo, finalmente.

**Em questão de segundos, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando Harry começou a contar a ele e a Hermione o que acontecera na floresta.**

**H****arry nem conseguia se sentar. Andava para cima e para baixo na frente da lareira. Continuava a tremer.**

**Snape quer a pedra para Voldemort... E Voldemort está esperando na floresta... E todo esse tempo pensamos que Snape só queria ficar rico.**

Sirius parecia a ponto de se levantar novamente.

— Nós combinamos de esperar provas antes de fazer algo. — disse James vendo que Lily tinha se preocupado novamente.

Severus lançou um olhar raivoso para Potter por defendê-lo, mas novamente encontrou Potter olhando para Lily e o ignorando. Começara a achar que Potter estava fazendo isso de proposito.

**— Pare de repetir esse nome! — disse Rony num sussurro de terror como se Voldemort pudesse ouvi-los.**

**H****arry nem o escutou.**

**— Firenze me salvou, mas não devia ter feito isso. Agouro ficou furioso... Falou de interferência naquilo que os planetas anunciaram que ia acontecer. Eles devem estar indicando que Voldemort vai voltar. Agouro acha que Firenze devia ter deixado Voldemort me matar. Imagino que isso também esteja escrito nas estrelas.**

— Pare de pensar assim! — reclamou Alice. Todos na sala estavam preocupados o suficiente sem precisar do pessimismo de Harry.

**_— _****Quer parar de dizer esse nome!_— _sibilou Rony.**

**— Portanto só preciso esperar que Snape roube a pedra — continuou Harry febril —, então Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo. Bem, quem sabe Agouro vai ficar feliz.**

Severus pedia silenciosamente que Harry parasse de acusar seu eu futuro, ou algo ruim aconteceria com seu eu presente em breve.

**H****e****r****mione parecia muito assustada, mas teve uma palavra de consolo.**

**— Harry, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você- Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Com Dumbledore por perto Você-Sabe-Quem não vai tocar em você. Em todo o caso, quem disse que os _centauros _tem razão? Isso está me parecendo adivinhação, e a Professora Minerva diz que adivinhar o futuro é um ramo muito inexato da magia.**

— Na verdade adivinhação só é considerado inexato porque somente as pessoas com o dom da visão podem compreender verdadeiramente. — explicou Frank — Mas Dumbledore é realmente um consolo.

**O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, com as gargantas ardendo. Mas as surpresas da noite não tinham terminado.**

**Quando Harry puxou os lençóis da cama, encontrou a capa da invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o forro. Tinha um bilhete espetado nela: _"Por via das dúvidas"._**

James se sentiu feliz por Harry ter a capa de volta, mas o bilhete de Dumbledore era intrigante. Se ele tinha dúvidas que seu filho poderia estar em perigo, então porque não protegê-lo melhor?

Sem saber Severus tinha pensamentos semelhantes aos de James. Dumbledore parecia acreditar que Harry precisaria usar a capa, e soava como se estivesse o incentivando a fazer. Isso não parecia bom.

— Eu sei que todos devem estar com fome. — disse Lily olhando para Sirius que assentiu vigorosamente. — Mas eu não consigo pensar em comer nada até ter certeza que Harry esta fora de perigo.

Sirius pensou que isso era um bom motivo para aguentar a fome um pouco mais. Tomando o livro de Remus levantou a sobrancelha ao achar o capitulo. Parece que não comeriam tão cedo. Olhando para James e Lily disse o título em voz alta: **Capítulo Dezesseis: _ No Alçapão._**


	17. No Alçapão

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**A fic passou das 200 reviews *.* Estou quase explodindo de felicidade. Vocês realmente fazem uma autora muito feliz xD **

**Um agradecimento especial a _Mrs. Mandy Black _pela ajuda que ela ofereceu *.***

**Penúltimo capítulo. Eu não sei como será meu final de semana porque partirei a caça de um novo celular tão útil quanto o ultimo. Mas prometo que no mais tardar, segunda estarei postando o último capítulo da Pedra Filosofal (imagino que me dará mais trabalho porque eles tem assuntos pendentes do livro para discutir) e preparando as coisas para a Câmara Secreta.**

**_Respondendo as Reviews:_**

**_Mrs. Mandy Black: _****Eu respondi a sua MP com outra MP e acho que fiz certo. Me confirma se você tiver recebido ;) E mais uma vez obrigada pela leitura.**

**_AgathaClamy: _****Obrigada pelo oferecimento, mas a _Mrs. Mandy Black _se ofereceu para fazer isso também xD mas se você quiser apontar algo que eu tenha errado sinta-se a vontade. Tenho um enorme pressentimento que estou deixando algo passar. :X **

**E leitores queridos, podem fazer reviews enormes, eu gosto. E leio todas mais de uma vez, na verdade sempre que eu tenho bloqueio em alguma parte eu leio as reviews para me animar. Chega de enrolação e Boa Leitura. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sirius pensou que isso era um bom motivo para aguentar a fome um pouco mais. Tomando o livro de Remus levantou a sobrancelha ao achar o capitulo. Parece que não comeriam tão cedo. Olhando para James e Lily disse o título em voz alta: <strong>Capítulo Dezesseis: No Alçapão.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>James puxou Lily um pouco mais perto. Ele não tinha nenhuma ilusão que esse não seria um capitulo perigoso.<p>

— Meu filho vai descer pelo alçapão onde os professores colocaram seus melhores esforços em impedir alguém de chegar a pedra? — Lily mordeu os lábios, olhando para o livro. — Pelas meias furadas de Merlin! Por que Harry faria algo tão irresponsável?

A ruiva de aconchegou no abraço de James, sabendo que precisaria do seu apoio nesse capitulo. Era uma benção que o moreno estivesse se comportando tão bem. Lily não achava que seria capaz de passar por tudo que os livros reservavam sem ajuda. E esse era somente o primeiro.

— Lembre-se que as pessoas que amamos nunca nos deixam completamente, de alguma forma estaremos sempre com Harry. —disse James baixinho. Era todo consolo que ele poderia dar sabendo que seu filho se meteria em mais situações perigosas.

Alice pensou que seus amigos estavam levando muito bem, se fosse Neville ela teria surtado a muito tempo atrás. Frank se perguntava como um garoto do primeiro ano iria entrar no alçapão atrás de uma pedra que suspostamente esta bem guardada. Remus se preocupava com a segurança de Harry, se Voldemort estava cobiçando a pedra. Severus tinha a sensação incomoda que algo estava errado. Ou Harry era o maior imã de problemas do mundo, ou alguém estava deliberadamente deixando os problemas chegarem a Harry.

Sirius se sentia quase tão preocupado como Lily e James. Entrar nesse alçapão era mais que uma travessura de colégio, principalmente por que Voldemort queria o que estava dentro do alçapão. Com um pedido silencioso para que Harry ficasse bem, Sirius começou a ler:

**No futuro, Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta.**

Lily estremeceu. Os pensamentos de Harry realmente não ajudavam a acalma-la.

— Voldemort não fará isso enquanto Dumby estiver lá. — acalmou James. Lily assentiu se acalmando um pouco.

Severus se ressentiu de como James parecia saber o que dizer para acalmar Lily. Há um ano Potter não conseguiria falar uma frase sem que irritasse a ruiva de alguma maneira. O que tinha mudado e como Severus não tinha percebido.

** Contudo os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia duvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.**

— Pena que algo vai acontecer para o capitulo se chamar "_No Alçapão". _— comentou Frank. Ganhando um olhar feio de James por perturbar a ruiva.

**F****a****zia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anticola.**

— Eu sempre quis saber o que aconteceria se alguém quebrasse o feitiço anticola. — comentou Frank.

— Não sei. — James deu os ombros — Mas é possível duplicar o pergaminho e usar o sobressalente para transfigurar em uma nova pena não enfeitiçada.

— Você realmente fez isso? — Alice perguntou sem acreditar.

— Sim, ele fez. E na frente da Profª Minnie. — contou Sirius.

Lily olhou para James chocada.

— E o que ela fez com você?

— Nada. Ela disse que se um aluno poderia fazer isso, obviamente ele não precisaria de cola. Mas imagino que devam ter feito algo com os pergaminhos depois disso. — Remus respondeu por James.

Severus sentiu a familiar pontada de raiva. Potter e Black escapavam sem punições de vários atos. O que só contribuía para piorar os garotos. Não que eles pudessem ser muito piores.

**H****o****u****v****e exames práticos também. O Professor Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa.**

— É uma prova realmente muito fácil. — comentou Lily.

— Sim, Almofadinhas inclusive achou que seria divertido fazer o professor Flitwick sapatear na mesa no lugar do abacaxi. — contou Remus.

**A Professora Minerva observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa, e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes.**

— Essa é uma tarefa fácil demais. — reclamou James.

— Deixe-me adivinhar você também achou que seria mais divertido transformar a professora numa caixa de rapé? — perguntou Frank sorrindo.

— Não, ele fez a caixa e entalhou uma imagem da professa Minnie montada no leão símbolo da grifinória. Recuperando os pontos que Almofadinhas tinha perdido em feitiços. — novamente Remus contou a historia.

**Snape deixou-os nervosos, bafejando em seu pescoço enquanto tentavam se lembrar como fazer a poção do esquecimento.**

— Essa é uma avaliação mais difícil. — comentou Lily — E você não deveria deixar os alunos nervosos! É chato fazer poções quando alguém fica incomodando você! — a ruiva estava decidida a mostrar ao seu amigo as falhas do seu eu futuro para que ele pudesse corrigi-las.

Severus não soube o que responder. Ele próprio não gostava quando faziam isso com ele.

— Mas você tem que apreciar a ironia de tentar lembrar sobre a poção do esquecimento.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

**H****arry fez o melhor que pôde, tentando ignorar as dores lacinantes que sentia na testa e que o incomodavam desde a ida a floresta.**

James não gostava se ouvir sobre a cicatriz de Harry incomodar. Ele poderia estar sendo paranoico. Mas não parecia um bom sinal ter começado a dor agora que Voldemort estava por perto.

**Neville achou que Harry estava com uma crise de nervos provocada pelos exames,**

— Seu filho parece ser um ótimo amigo. — elogiou Remus ganhando sorrisos dos pais do garoto em resposta.

** porque Harry não conseguia dormir, mas a verdade é que seu antigo pesadelo o mantinha acordado, só que agora estava pior que nunca, pois havia nele uma figura encapuzada que pingava sangue.**

Lily sentiu a dor no coração que estava se tornando muito conhecida conforme eles liam os livros. Já não bastavam todos os problemas que Harry tinha acordado, agora ele se preocupava enquanto estava dormindo também. Segurando a mão de James a ruiva se confortou no pensamento de que de alguma formas eles olhariam por Harry mesmo depois das suas mortes.

**T****alvez fosse porque eles não tinham visto o que Harry vira na floresta, ou porque não tinham cicatrizes que queimavam na testa, mas Rony e Hermione não pareciam tão preocupados com a Pedra quanto Harry.**

— São crianças agindo de acordo com a sua idade. Harry que parece ser mais maduro devido a tudo que passou. — explicou Remus.

**A lembrança de Voldemort sem dúvida os apavorava, mas não os visitava em sonhos, e estavam tão ocupados com as revisões que não tinham muito tempo para pensar no que Snape ou qualquer outro podia estar aprontando.**

— Eu gostaria que as preocupações de Harry fossem as mesmas das outras crianças. — Lily se lamentou.

**O último exame foi de História da Magia.**

— O exame mais tedioso do mundo sempre é o ultimo. — reclamou Sirius que gostaria de faze-lo mais cedo para ficar livre desse tormento.

**Uma hora respondendo a perguntas sobre velhos bruxos gagás que inventaram caldeirões automexíveis e estariam livres, livres por uma semana maravilhosa até saberem os resultados dos exames.**

— Visto que vocês não podem fazer nada a respeito dos resultados até o próximo ano, você está livre por meses. — corrigiu Frank.

**Quando o fantasma do Professor Binns mandou-os descansar as penas e enrolar os pergaminhos, Harry não pôde deixar de dar vivas com os colegas.**

James e Lily trocaram um sorriso, Era bom ver Harry agindo como qualquer criança. Para variar.

**— Foi muito mais fácil do que pensei — comentou Hermione, quando eles se reuniram aos numerosos alunos que saíam para os jardins ensolarados. — Eu nem precisava ter aprendido o Código de Conduta do _lobisomem _de 1637 nem a revolta de Elfric, o Ambicioso.**

— Por que ela estudou isso para um exame do primeiro ano? — perguntou Frank assombrado.

**H****e****r****mione sempre gostava de repassar as provas depois, mas Rony disse que isso o fazia se sentir mal.**

— Veja Aluado, as pessoas normais não querem ser repassar os exames logo após eles acontecerem. — James implicou com o amigo.

**Assim, caminharam ate o lago e se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore. Os gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan faziam cócegas nos tentáculos de uma lula gigantes, que tomava sol na água mais rasa.**

— Mas essa é a melhor hora do ano para aprontar! Você não pode receber mais que uma semana de detenção. É perfeito. — disse Sirius.

Severus queria uma chance de fazer Black calar a boca.

**— Acabaram-se as revisões — suspirou Rony, contente, esticando-se na grama.**

**— Você podia fazer uma cara mais alegre, Harry, temos uma semana inteira até descobrir se nos demos mal, não precisa se preocupar agora.**

— Eu gosto da forma que ele pensa. — sorriu Alice.

**H****arry esfregava a testa.**

**— Eu gostaria de saber o que significa isso! — explodiu aborrecido. — Minha cicatriz não para de doer, já senti isso antes, mas nunca com tanta freqüência.**

Todos se olharam preocupados. Ninguém entendia porque a cicatriz de Harry doía. E James pressentiu novamente que não doía agora por acaso.

**— Procure Madame Pomfrey — sugeriu Hermione.**

— Eu não acho que ela possa resolver, não é como se muita gente tivesse uma cicatriz desse tipo. — James disse algum de seus pensamentos em voz alta.

**— Eu não estou doente — respondeu Harry. — Acho que é um aviso... Significa que o perigo está se aproximando...**

Lily não gostou nada do comentário. Junte o titulo do capitulo a perigo se aproximando. Apenas digamos que ela ficaria feliz quando esse livro acabasse.

**R****on****y não conseguiu se preocupar estava quente demais.**

— Tenho certeza que o Lord das Trevas levará em conta a temperatura e mudará seus planos para um clima mais frio. — zombou Severus.

Os marotos e Alice se entreolharam. Snape tinha realmente tentado fazer uma piada?

**— Harry, relaxe. Hermione tem razão, a Pedra está segura enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui.**

Severus achava que as crianças colocavam demasiada fé em Dumbledore, ele é apenas um homem. Mas concordava que a Pedra estava muito mais segura com Dumbledore perto do que com ele longe.

**Em todo o caso, nunca encontramos nenhuma prova de que Snape tenha descoberto como passar por Fofo. Ele quase teve a perna arrancada uma vez, não vai tentar outra tão cedo.**

Alice e Sirius olharam suspeitosamente para Snape. Frank e Remus ainda tentavam descobrir a peça que estava faltando para essa historia fazer sentido. James não queria que fosse Snape porque Lily ficaria devastada. Lily tinha fé que seu amigo não poderia fazer isso.

E Severus não entendia seu eu futuro completamente. Ele queria ser merecedor da fé de Lily, mas não tinha certeza se isso aconteceria no seu futuro, ou mesmo no presente. Harry ser filho de Potter tornava as coisas muito mais difíceis.

**E Neville vai jogar Quadribol na equipe da Inglaterra antes que Hagrid traia Dumbledore.**

— Qual o problema com Neville? — Alice reclamou.

— Parece que ele joga Quadribol tão bem quando você. — brincou Sirius e continuou lendo antes que Alice pudesse responder.

**H****arry concordou, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação que o atormentava de que esquecera de fazer alguma coisa, algo importante.**

— Comer provavelmente. — murmurou Sirius interrompendo a leitura por um minuto.

**Quando tentou explicar o que sentia, Hermione disse:**

**— Isso são os exames. Acordei a noite passada e já tinha lido metade dos meus apontamentos sobre Transfiguração quando me lembrei que já tínhamos feito a prova.**

— Tenho certeza que o problema de Harry não tem nada a ver com os exames. — zombou Sirius.

Severus pensou que se Black continuasse falando tanto nunca terminariam de ler.

**H****arry tinha certeza de que a sensação de inquietude não tinha nada a ver com os estudos. Acompanhou com os olhos uma coruja planar pelo céu azul em direção à escola, uma carta no bico.**

**H****agrid era o único que lhe mandava cartas. Hagrid jamais trairia Dumbledore. Hagrid jamais contaria a ninguém como passar por Fofo... Jamais... Mas...**

James ficou tenso ao lado de Lily.

— Não poder ser... — deixou escapar mas fez um gesto para Sirius continuar lendo.

**H****arry pôs-se de pé de um salto.**

**— Onde é que você está indo? — perguntou Rony sonolento.**

**— Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. — Estava branco — Temos que ver Rúbeo agora.**

— Você acha que Hagrid contou a alguém como passar pelo Fofo? — perguntou Frank.

— Não de proposito, mas o ovo de dragão surgiu numa hora realmente suspeita. — respondeu James — Talvez Hagrid possa ter deixado algo escapar...

Todos olharam para Sirius, que entendeu o recado e voltou a ler rapidamente para saber o que aconteceria.

**— Por quê? — ofegou Hermione, correndo para alcançá-lo.**

**— Vocês não acham um pouco estranho — disse Harry, subindo, às carreiras, a encosta gramada — que o que Rúbeo mais quer na vida é um dragão, e aparece um estranho que por acaso tem ovos de dragão no bolso, quando isso é contra as leis dos bruxos? Que sorte encontrar Rúbeo, não acham? Por que não percebi isto antes.**

— O importante é que você percebeu a tempo. — consolou Lily. Ela queria manter a esperança que Hagrid não tinha dito nada, mas a sorte de Harry mostrava que as probabilidades eram contrarias a isso.

**— Do que é que você está falando? — perguntou Rony, mas Harry correndo pelos jardins em direção à floresta, não respondeu.**

— Ele não poderia explicar para Ron enquanto andava? — pediu Alice simpatizando com Ron.

**H****agrid estava sentado em um cadeirão na frente da casa: tinha as pernas das calças e as mangas enroladas e descascava ervilhas em uma grande tigela.**

**— Olá — disse, sorrindo — Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?**

**— Temos, obrigado — disse Rony, mas Harry o interrompeu.**

— Não seja rude, filho. — murmurou Lily tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o perigo iminente.

**— Não, estamos com pressa, Rúbeo, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?**

**— Não lembro — respondeu Hagrid com displicência —, ele não quis tirar a capa...**

— Deve ter sido no Cabeça de Javali. — comentou Sirius — É normal as pessoas não tirarem as capas.

— A pessoa que negociou o ovo deve ter escolhido esse local justamente para passar despercebida. — opinou Frank.

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça voltando a ler.

**Viu os três fazerem cara de espanto e ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

**— Não é nada de mais, tem muita gente esquisita no Hog's Head, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia? Nunca vi a cara dele, ele não tirou o capuz.**

— Poderia. — cedeu Remus — mas seria uma coincidência impressionante.

**H****arry se abaixou ao lado da tigela de ervilhas.**

**— O que foi que você conversou com ele, Rúbeo? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?**

**— Talvez — disse Hagrid, franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar — E... Ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e eu respondi que era guarda-caça aqui... Depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava... Então eu disse... E disse também que o que sempre quis ter foi um dragão... Então... Não me lembro muito bem... Porque ele não parava de pagar bebidas para mim...**

Os marotos, Lily e Alice gemeram. Hagrid costumava falar demais após uma certa dose de bebidas.

**Deixa eu ver.. Ah, sim, então ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão, e que podíamos disputá-lo num jogo de cartas se eu quisesse... Mas precisava ter certeza de que eu podia cuidar do bicho, não queria que ele fosse parar num asilo de velhos... Então respondi que depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza...**

Lily encostou a cabeça no ombro de James, tentando se resignar ao fato de Harry realmente entrar no alçapão atrás da pedra.

**— E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a voz calma.**

**— Bom... Pareceu... Quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por ai, mesmo em Hogwarts?**

— Graças a Merlin, não muitos. — gemeu Alice.

**Então contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono...**

Mesmo sabendo que isso estava para acontecer todos ficaram chocados por Hagrid revelar isso ao estranho, e repetir na frente de Harry.

**H****agrid, de repente, fez cara de horrorizado.**

**— Eu não devia ter-lhe dito isto! — exclamou. — Esqueçam que eu disse isto! Ei, aonde é que vocês vão?**

— Eles, com certeza, iram esquecer e ficar em alguma parte segura do castelo. Foi por isso que queriam essa informação. — zombou Severus.

**H****arry, Rony e Hermione não se falaram até parar no saguão de entrada, que parecia muito frio e sombrio depois da caminhada pelos jardins.**

**— Temos de procurar Dumbledore — falou Harry**

— Ao menos ele pensou em procurar Dumbledore antes. — Lily tentou se consolar pensando que Harry tinha um pingo de bom senso, por menor que fosse.

**— Rúbeo contou àquele estranho como passar por Fofo e quem estava debaixo daquela capa era ou o Snape ou o Voldemort,**

Sirius fez uma pausa na leitura para atirar um olhar sujo para Snape.

** deve ter sido fácil, depois que embebedou Rúbeo. Só espero que Dumbledore acredite na gente. Firenze talvez confirme, se Agouro não o impedir. Onde é a sala de Dumbledore?**

— Harry vai terminar o primeiro ano e não sabe onde fica a sala do diretor! Uma vergonha para o herdeiro dos marotos. — dramatizou Sirius tentando empurrar a preocupação de todos.

— A maioria dos alunos passa os sete anos de Hogwarts sem saber onde fica a sala do diretor. — comentou Frank.

Os três marotos pareciam chocados com isso.

— Quando vocês foram a sala de Dumbledore pela primeira vez? — pediu Alice.

— No primeiro mês em Hogwarts, fomos pegos tentando lacrar a entrada da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. — James parecia orgulhoso desse feito.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas não estava com raiva. Ela podia imaginar Sirius e James de onze anos com as varinhas na mão tentando todos os feitiços que eles conseguiam fazer para tentar trancar a entrada da Sonserina. Ela sabia que para conviver com James precisava aceitar que uma parte dele sempre seria um maroto. E desde que ele não estivesse sendo cruel com ninguém, ela poderia chegar a um acordo com a parte marota dele.

Severus mordeu a língua para não comentar. É claro que eles fariam isso. A esperança de Snape era que o livro lhe desse armas para se vingar de todas essas provocações.

**Eles olharam a toda volta, na esperança de ver uma placa apontando a direção certa. Nunca alguém lhes havia dito onde trabalhava Dumbledore, tampouco conheciam alguém que tivesse sido mandado à sala dele.**

— Pergunte a Fred e Jorge. — sugeriu James — Tenho certeza que eles saberão o caminho e a senha para a sala do diretor.

**— Acho que teremos de... — começou Harry, mas inesperadamente ouviram uma voz do outro lado do saguão.**

**— Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro?**

**Era a Professora Minerva McGonagall, carregando uma pilha de livros.**

— Você pode perguntar a McGonagall — sugeriu Lily.

— Tenho certeza que ela acharia muito suspeito um filho de James _querendo_ ir a sala do diretor. — brincou Remus.

**— Queremos ver o Professor Dumbledore — disse Hermione enchendo-se de coragem, pensaram Harry e Rony.**

**— Ver o Professor Dumbledore? — a Professora Minerva repetiu, como se isso fosse uma coisa muito suspeita para alguém querer fazer**

— Nós já fomos a sala do diretor por motivos inocentes. — contradisse James — Dumby conta as melhores piadas.

— Vocês foram a sala do diretor para ouvir Dumbledore contando piadas? — perguntou Frank surpreso.

Os três marotos concordaram com a cabeça.

— Dumby passa muito tempo sozinho com os quadros, nós achamos que faria bem um pouco de companhia. — respondeu Sirius voltando a ler.

**— Por quê?**

**H****arry engoliu em seco. "_E agora?_"**

**— É uma espécie de segredo — disse, mas desejou na mesma hora que não tivesse dito, porque as narinas da Professora Minerva se alargaram.**

— Um filho de James querendo falar _um segredo_ para o diretor. Eu vejo como a professora iria desconfiar disso. — Alice riu.

**— O Professor Dumbledore saiu faz dez minutos — informou ela secamente — Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres.**

— Eu realmente não gosto do diretor ter saído agora. Cria uma situação ideal para alguém tentar pegar a pedra. — Frank falou em voz alta o que todos estavam pensando.

— Duvido muito que tenha sido coincidência. — Severus comentou.

— Soa como algo que você faria? — perguntou Sirius venenoso antes de voltar a ler.

**— Ele saiu? — exclamou Harry frenético — Agora?**

**— O Professor Dumbledore é um grande mago, Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado.**

**— Mas é importante.**

**— Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Potter?**

— Com certeza. — Sirius fez uma pausa na leitura para comentar.

**— Olhe — disse Harry, mandando a cautela às favas —, professora... É sobre a Pedra Filosofal...**

— Vai assustar Minnie sendo direto assim. — murmurou James.

**Seja o que for que a Professora Minerva esperava, certamente não era isso. Os livros que levava despencaram dos seus braços, mas ela não os apanhou.**

Um aluno do primeiro ano perguntando sobre algo que é supostamente um segredo bem guardado pode ter esse efeito nas pessoas. — brincou Remus.

**— Como é que vocês sabem? — deixou escapar.**

**— Professora, acho... Que Sn... Que alguém vai tentar roubar a pedra. Preciso falar com o Professor Dumbledore.**

— Teria sido melhor sem a sugestão que um _professor_ planeja roubar a pedra. — disse Lily.

**Ela o olhou com uma mescla de choque e desconfiança.**

**— O Professor Dumbledore volta amanhã — disse finalmente. — Não sei como descobriu sobre a Pedra, mas fique tranqüilo, não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida.**

— E ainda assim três alunos do primeiro ano sabem sobre a pedra, e quem fez as proteções e como passar pela primeira delas. — desdenhou Snape.

**— Mas, professora...**

**— Potter sei do que estou falando. — Curvou-se e recolheu os livros caídos — Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.**

**M****as eles não voltaram.**

**— É hoje à noite — disse Harry, quando teve certeza de que a Professora Minerva não podia mais ouvi-los. — Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite.**

Severus estava incomodado por sempre ser associado ao roubo da pedra.

**Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando Dumbledore aparecer.**

— Harry tem razão quanto a segunda parte. — concedeu Frank — Mas ele deveria pensar em outras possibilidades que não fossem Snape.

Sirius deu um olhar que indicava claramente que isso seria perda de tempo.

**— Mas o que é que podemos...**

**H****e****r****mione perdeu a fala. Harry e Rony se viraram, Snape estava parado ali.**

Sirius estava fazendo seu melhor esforço para ler e encarar Snape ao mesmo tempo.

**— Boa tarde — disse com suavidade. Eles o encararam.**

Todos na sala também encaravam Severus que estava ficando desconfortável com esse nível de atenção.

**— Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este — falou com um sorriso estranho e torto.**

— Feliz com a oportunidade para roubar a pedra? — sugeriu Sirius malicioso.

Lily olhou para Sev se perguntando se o Snape Futuro saberia que as crianças desconfiavam dele.

**— Estávamos.. — começou Harry, sem fazer idéia do que ia dizer.**

**— Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?**

— Se você quer que as pessoas não desconfiem de você, deveria ser mais simpático. — disse Lily. Ela não gostava de como o Snape futuro tratava Harry.

Severus acenou distraidamente com a cabeça, seu Eu futuro estava tentando avisar as crianças que precisavam tomar mais cuidado ou estava atiçando-os para ir em busca da pedra?

James pensava a mesma coisa.. Mas tinha se comprometido a não julgar ate saber toda a historia.

**H****arry corou. Viraram-se para sair, mas Snape os chamou de volta.**

**— E fique avisado, Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês.**

— Você poderia deixar as ameaças de lado quando falar com meu filho. — reclamou Lily. Ela não queria que seu amigo se transformasse nesse homem amargurado.

Severus se encolheu ao ver o olhar de Lily e pediu para que seu eu futuro nunca tentasse cumprir essa ameaça.

**E saiu em direção à sala de professores. Lá fora, nos degraus de pedra, Harry virou-se para os outros.**

**— Certo isto é o que vamos fazer — cochichou com urgência.**

**— Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, esperar do lado de fora da sala de professores e segui-lo se ele sair. Hermione é melhor você fazer isso.**

— Porque ela pode fingir estar puxando o saco de um professor que ninguém vai desconfiar de nada, já que esse é seu comportamento natural. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Por que eu?**

**— É óbvio — disse Rony. — Você pode fingir que está esperando pelo Professor Flitwick sabe, como é, — E fazendo voz de falsete — "_Ah, Professor Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b..."_**

— Me lembrou um pouco do Aluado após a nossa primeira prova. — comentou James.

Remus conjurou uma almofada para atirar no amigo em resposta.

**— Ah, cala a boca — disse Hermione, mas concordou em vigiar Snape.**

**— E é melhor ficarmos no corredor do terceiro andar — disse Harry a Rony**

— Isso não vai funcionar a menos que você leve a capa. — James passou a mão pelo cabelo — E Minnie não vai gostar nada de ver vocês ali agora que ela sabe que vocês sabem sobre a pedra.

**– Vamos, mas aquela parte do plano não funcionou. Assim que chegaram a porta que separava Fofo do resto da escola, a Professora Minerva apareceu de novo, e desta vez perdeu as estribeiras.**

James fez um gesto de "eu disse".

**— Suponho que você ache que é mais difícil alguém passar por você do que por um pacote de feitiços! — esbravejou. — Chega de bobagens! E se eu souber que você voltou aqui outra vez, vou descontar mais cinqüenta pontos de Grifinória! É, Weasley, da minha própria casa!**

Severus teve que se esforçar para não pensar em como seria divertido ver a Grifinória perder mais cinquenta pontos.

**H****arry, e Rony voltaram à sala comunal. Harry acabara de dizer _"pelo menos Hermione está na cola de Snape"_, quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Hermione entrou.**

**— Sinto muito, Harry — lamentou-se. — Snape saiu e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, então disse que estava esperando Flitwick, e Snape foi buscá-lo, e me mandei, não sei aonde ele foi.**

James pensou em como seria mais fácil se Harry tivesse herdado o mapa do maroto junto com a capa.

**— Bom, então acabou-se, não é? — disse Harry. Os outros dois olharam para ele. Estava pálido e seus olhos brilhavam.**

**— Vou sair daqui hoje à noite e vou tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro.**

Lily teve vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede. Ela poderia entender o raciocínio por trás dessa ideia. Mas ele era um aluno do primeiro ano tentando ir contra as melhores proteções que os professores puderam pensar.

**— Você ficou maluco! — exclamou Rony **

**— Você não pode! — disse Hermione**

**— Depois do que a Professora Minerva e Snape disseram? Vai ser expulso!**

James mordeu os lábios. Se Harry tivesse herdado o temperamento da ruiva isso não seria nada bonito.

**— E DAÍ? — gritou Harry — Vocês não percebem? Se Snape apanhar a pedra, Voldemort vai voltar! Vocês não ouviram contar como era quando ele estava tentando conquistar o poder? Não vai haver Hogwarts para nos expulsar! Ele vai arrasar Hogwarts, ou vai transformá-la numa escola de magia negra! Perder pontos não importa mais, vocês não entendem? Acham que ele vai deixar vocês e suas famílias em paz, e Grifinória ganhar o campeonato das casas? Se eu for pego antes de conseguir a pedra, bem, vou ter que voltar para os Dursley e esperar Voldemort me encontrar lá. E só uma questão de morrer um pouquinho depois do que teria morrido, porque eu nunca vou me aliar aos partidários da magia negra! Vou entrar naquele alçapão hoje à noite e nada que vocês dois disserem vai me impedir! Voldemort matou meus pais, estão lembrados?**

Todos ficaram em silencio depois que Sirius, literalmente, gritara o discurso de Harry.

James ficou impressionado com a seriedade do seu filho sobre o assunto. Ele não queria a pedra para uso pessoal ou qualquer outro motivo. Ele queria impedir Voldemort de voltar. Era um pensamento surrealmente altruísta para um garoto de onze anos. O moreno não pode deixar de pensar que Harry encarava a guerra com até mesmo mais seriedade do que todos na sala.

Lily sentiu algo de orgulho por baixo de toda a preocupação. Com onze anos seu filho já tinha decidido que caminho seguir e iria lutar por isso. Claro que a ruiva preferia que Harry não tivesse que se preocupar com nada disso, mas não podia negar a verdade nas palavras do seu filho.

— Vocês percebem que ambos parecem _orgulhosos _ do discurso que Harry acabou de fazer, ao invés de estarem comentando o quão insano ele é por pensar nisso. — pediu Alice. Se fosse Neville dando um discurso sobre entrar no alçapão a única coisa que ela sentiria seria preocupação pela sua segurança.

Lily olhou para James e mais uma vez sentiu que ele entendia exatamente como ela se sentia. Ambos preferiam que Harry continuasse na segurança da Sala Comunal ao invés de se aventurar no alçapão. Mas ao mesmo tempo ambos admiravam seu filho por se levantar pelo que ele achava que era certo.

— Eu não gosto da ideia de Harry se colocando em perigo. — explicou James — Mas eu posso entender que ele esta fazendo isso pelo motivo _certo_. Não é uma travessura ou a emoção pelo perigo. É para impedir Voldemort de recomeçar a guerra. E ele sabe os riscos e está disposto a corrê-los. Então sim. Eu me orgulho dele por isso.

Lily acenou concordando. E para a surpresa da ruiva. Sirius parecia pensar exatamente como James.

Frank e Alice se entreolharam. Obviamente ambos queriam acabar com a guerra tanto quanto os outros. Mas Harry tinha onze, era apenas uma criança. Ambos não conseguiam imaginar suas reações se fosse Neville no lugar de Harry. Ambos iriam querer que seu filho lutasse pelo que era certo. Só esperavam que ele fosse _maior_ quando fizesse essa escolha.

Severus olhou para Potter como se ele fosse louco. Ele estava orgulhoso porque seu filho ia se aventurar atrás de Voldemort. Ele era louco? Foi por causa de pensamentos desse tipo que ele havia morrido. O que não seria uma perda se ele não tivesse levado Lily junto.

Remus olhou para os dois amigos e sorriu.

— Vocês têm mais em comum do que qualquer um de nós pode imaginar.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que responder. Ela não havia pensado nisso. Mas desde que esse livro começara ela mesma não tinha ficado impressionada com a forma que James parecia entendê-la? Decidindo que isso era algo bom. A ruiva sorriu para Remus em resposta.

Severus cruzou os braços. Potter estava contaminando Lily com suas ideias loucas.

**E olhou zangado para eles.**

**— Você tem razão, Harry — disse Hermione com uma vozinha fraca.**

**— Vou usar a capa da invisibilidade, foi uma sorte tê-la recuperado.**

"Finalmente ele lembra da capa." Pensou James.

**— Mas ela dá para esconder nós três? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Nós... Nós três?**

— É claro! Seus amigos não vão te abandonar só porque alguns problemas apareceram no caminho. — disse Sirius olhando para Remus.

Remus acenou com a cabeça entendendo o recado. Ele nunca deixaria de agradecer por ter amigos tão maravilhosos.

James olhou para seus dois amigos e sorriu. Ele estava realmente feliz por Harry encontrar amigos tão bons quanto ele próprio tinha encontrado. Pessoas que você poderia contar em qualquer situação.

Alice pediu silenciosamente que seu filho tivesse amigos tão bons quanto esses. Frank se perguntou se essa amizade tão forte era algo que vinha da grifinória ou fazia parte da genética dos Potters.

Severus sentiu um mal estar. Ele tinha certeza que nenhum dos seus _amigos_ se arriscaria por ele. A única que faria isso seria Lily e ele não sabia mais se tinha isso.

Lily sentiu uma espécie de inveja pelos marotos nesse momento. Ela tinha amigos, é claro. Mas os quatro sempre pareceram mais que isso. O lema "um por todos e todos por um." Parecia descrever a amizade deles. A ruiva não pode deixar de se sentir feliz que Harry tivesse herdado o dom da amizade de James.

**— Ah, corta essa, você não acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinho?**

**— Claro que não — disse Hermione com energia. — Como acha que vai chegar à Pedra sem nós? E melhor eu dar uma olhada nos meus livros, talvez encontre alguma coisa útil.**

— Eu realmente fico feliz de Hermione está indo junto. Seus conhecimentos provavelmente ajudarão. — comentou James.

Sirius resmungou em voz baixa, embora a menina tivesse ganho pontos por não abandonar Harry, ela ainda era uma insuportal sabe-tudo.

**— Mas se formos pegos, vocês dois vão ser expulsos também.**

**— Não se eu puder evitar — disse Hermione séria. — Flitwick me disse em segredo que tirei cento e vinte por cento no exame. Não vão me expulsar depois disso.**

— Como se tira mais que cem por cento num exame? — pediu Alice. Ela era boa aluna mais suas notas se limitavam a nota máxima como o resto das pessoas normais.

— Quando você acrescenta coisas que não foram perguntadas, mas que são importantes para a questão formulada. Ou quando você corrige uma pergunta mal feita. Ou quando você acrescenta um ponto de vista novo a uma questão antiga... — James foi interrompido por Alice.

— Vou adivinhar que você tirou mais de cem por cento num exame, e vou chutar que foi transfiguração.

James assentiu com a cabeça.

**Depois do jantar os três se sentaram, nervosos, a um canto do salão comunal. Ninguém os incomodou, afinal nenhum aluno de Grifinória tinha mais nada a dizer a Harry. Esta era a primeira noite que isto não o incomodava.**

— Estou feliz que você possa ver algo de bom nisso. — reclamou Sirius que guardava rancor pela forma que Harry fora tratado.

**He****r****mione folheava seus apontamentos, esperando encontrar um dos feitiços que queriam anular.**

— É altamente improvável que tenha sido ensinado no primeiro ano. — comentou Remus.

— Improvável? Impossível. — resmungou Snape.

**H****arry e Rony não falavam muito. Pensavam no que estavam prestes a fazer.**

**_A _****sala foi-se esvaziando, à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.**

**— É melhor apanhar a capa – murmurou Rony, quando Lino Jordan finalmente saiu, se espreguiçando e bocejando. Harry correu até o dormitório às escuras. Puxou a capa e então seus olhos bateram na flauta que Hagrid lhe dera no Natal. Meteu-a no bolso para usá-la em Fofo, não se sentia muito animado a cantar.**

— Ele devia ter pensado em um método de passar por Fofo nesse tempo que ficou sentado na sala comunal. — reclamou Lily. Seu filho tinha que ser mais cuidadoso.

**E correu de volta ao salão comunal.**

**— É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós três se Filch vir os pés da gente andando sozinhos.**

— Isso também era algo que deviam ter se preocupado antes. — concedeu Remus.

**— O que é que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou uma voz a um canto da sala. Neville saiu de trás de uma poltrona, agarrando Trevo, o sapo, que parecia ter feito uma nova tentativa para ganhar a liberdade.**

Alice se sentiu feliz pela aparição do filho, mas não pode deixar de sentir uma certa apreensão que Neville poderia estar querendo ir junto para o alçapão.

**— Nada, Neville, nada — respondeu Harry, escondendo depressa a capa às costas.**

Frank franziu o cenho. Ele não gostava de Harry ter mentido para seu filho, embora pudesse entender o motivo.

**Neville olhou bem para aquelas caras cheias de culpa.**

— Vocês precisam urgentemente a mentir. — reclamou Sirius e dessa vez Lily não contradisse.

**— Vocês vão sair outra vez.**

**— Não, não, não — disse Hermione. — Não vamos, não. Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?**

— Muito convincente. — zombou Snape.

**H****arry olhou para o relógio de parede junto à porta. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo, Snape talvez estivesse naquele instante mesmo tocando para adormecer Fofo.**

Severus realmente queria que o livro não fizesse tantos comentários com seu nome. Ele segurou a varinha sabendo que Black poderia atacar a qualquer momento.

**— Vocês não podem sair — disse Neville —, vocês vão ser pegos outra vez. Grifinória vai ficar ainda mais enrolada.**

**— Você não compreende — disse Harry — isto é importante.**

— Visto que ninguém explicou nada a ele, é claro que ele não compreende. — reclamou Alice. Ela não queria que Neville fosse ao alçapão mas seu filho parecia continuamente sendo deixado de lado.

**M****as Neville estava claramente tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa desesperada.**

**— Não vou deixar vocês irem — disse, correndo a se postar diante do buraco do retrato. — Eu... Eu vou brigar com vocês.**

Frank suspirou, seu filho era corajoso para enfrentar os amigos assim, mas tinha certeza que teria que acalmar Alice em breve por causa disso;

**— Neville — explodiu Rony —, se afaste desse buraco e não banque o idiota...**

— Meu filho não é idiota! Ele quer evitar que Grifinória perca mais pontos. — retrucou Alice.

**— Não me chame de idiota! Acho que você não devia estar desrespeitando mais regulamentos! E foi você quem me disse para enfrentar as pessoas!**

— Não era isso que Ron tinha em mente quando falou isso. — comentou Remus ganhando um olhar mortal de Alice.

**— Foi, mas não nós _— _respondeu Rony exasperado. — Neville, você não sabe o que está fazendo.**

— Porque ninguém explicou para ele! — Alice gritou dessa vez. Não gostando de agirem como se seu filho tivesse feito algo errado quando ninguém tinha explicado nada para Neville.

**Ele deu um passo à frente e Neville largou Trevo, o sapo, que desapareceu de vista.**

**— Vem, então, tenta me bater! — disse Neville, erguendo os punhos. — Estou esperando!**

Frank passou o braço em torno de Alice e torceu para que fosse algo leve.

**H****arry voltou-se para Hermione.**

**— Faz alguma coisa — pediu desesperado.**

**H****e****r****mione se adiantou,— Neville — disse ela —, eu realmente lamento muito. Ela ergueu a varinha.**

— Não erga a varinha para meu filho!

**_— Petrificus Totalus!— _****falou, apontando para Neville.**

— Como ela ousa! — Alice estava furiosa.

— Você realmente preferia que Neville fosse junto com eles pro Alçapão? — perguntou Frank

Alice mordeu os lábios e evitou olhar em direção aos pais de Harry. Ela realmente preferia que seu filho ficasse em segurança na sala comunal.

Lily viu a reação da amiga e não podia culpa-la. Ela também preferia que Harry tivesse ficado na sala comunal em segurança. Mas seu filho não via isso como opção.

**O****s braços de Neville grudaram dos lados do corpo. As pernas se juntaram. Com o corpo inteiro rígido, ele balançou no mesmo lugar e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, duro como uma pedra.**

Alice resmungava em voz baixa. Mesmo que por uma boa causa ela não gostava que Neville tivesse sido enfeitiçado.

**H****e****r****mione correu para desvirá-lo. Os maxilares de Neville estavam trancados de modo que ele não podia falar. Somente os olhos se moviam, mirando-os aterrorizados.**

Alice resmungou um pouco mais.

**— O que foi que você fez com ele? — sussurrou Harry.**

**— _O Feitiço do Corpo Preso _— respondeu Hermione infeliz. — Ah, Neville, me desculpe.**

— Hunf! — resmungou Alice, sem saber como lidar com as desculpas.

**— Tivemos de fazer isso, Neville, não temos tempo para explicar — disse Harry.**

**— Você vai entender mais tarde — disse Rony, enquanto passavam por cima dele e se envolviam na capa da invisibilidade.**

**M****as deixar Neville deitado imóvel no chão não parecia um bom presságio.**

Todos se inclinaram em direção ao livro, preocupados. Sabendo que a partir de agora os problemas de verdade começariam.

**No estado de nervosismo em que estavam, cada sombra de estátua lembrava Filch, cada sopro distante do vento parecia o Pirraça assombrando-os.**

— Vocês estão embaixo da capa. Não precisam se preocupar com isso. — James falava com o livro tentando se acalmar com suas próprias palavras.

**Ao pé do primeiro lance de escada, encontraram Madame Nor-r-ra, esquivando- se sorrateira quase no alto.**

**— Ah, vamos dar um pontapé nela, só desta vez — cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry,**

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

**mas Harry balançou a cabeça. Enquanto subiam cautelosamente contornando a gata, Madame Nor-r-ra virou os olhos de lanterna para eles, mas não fez nada.**

**Não encontraram mais ninguém até chegarem à escada para o terceiro andar. O Pirraça se balançava a meio caminho, soltando a passadeira para as pessoas tropeçarem.**

**— Quem está aí — perguntou de repente quando se aproximaram. E apertou os olhos negros e malvados. — Sei que está ai, mesmo que não consiga vê-lo. Você é um vampiro, um fantasma ou um estudante nojento?**

— Eles devem ter mais cuidado com o barulho dos passos. Estar sob a capa não impede que você faça barulho. — comentou Remus.

**E ergueu-se no ar e flutuou, tentando ver alguém.**

**— Eu devia chamar o Filch, eu devia, se alguma coisa está andando por aí invisível.**

— A única pessoa que poderia imaginar que são alunos embaixo de uma capa é Dumbledore e todos nós agradeceríamos se ele estivesse no castelo e pudesse ser chamado. — falou Sirius.

**H****arry teve uma idéia repentina.**

**— Pirraça — disse num sussurro rouco —, o barão Sangrento tem suas razões para andar invisível.**

**Pirraça quase caiu, em choque. Recuperou-se a tempo e saiu planando a trinta centímetros dos degraus.**

— Oh! Brilhante! Precisamos tentar isso um dia. — Sirius disse antes de voltar a ler.

**— Desculpe, Sua Sangüinidade, Sr. Barão, cavalheiro — disse untuoso. — Falha minha, falha minha, não o vi, claro que não, o senhor está invisível. Perdoe o velho Pirraça essa piadinha, cavalheiro.**

**— Tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Pirraça — cochichou Harry — Fique longe deste lugar hoje à noite.**

**— Vou ficar, cavalheiro, pode ter certeza de que vou ficar — prometeu o Pirraça, erguendo-se no ar outra vez. — Espero que os seus negócios corram bem, Barão, não vou perturbá-lo.**

**E, partiu ligeirinho.**

— Eu acho que Harry herdou alguns genes marotos, afinal — elogiou Sirius.

**— Genial Harry! — cochichou Rony.**

**Alguns segundos depois estavam lá, no corredor do terceiro andar e a porta já fora aberta.**

Lily estremeceu, eles não só enfrentariam os obstáculos como quem quer que esteja lá dentro. A ruiva escondeu o rosto no ombro de James pedindo que Harry ficasse bem. E sentia pela tensão no corpo do moreno que ele fazia a mesma coisa.

Sirius mandou outro olhar para Snape. Ele seria um Ranhoso morto que fizesse algo para machucar Harry.

**— Bom, aqui estamos — disse Harry baixinho. — Snape já passou por Fofo.**

"Não traga meu nome a tona nesses momentos de tensão". — pensou Severus.

**A visão da porta aberta por alguma razão parecia causar neles a impressão do que os aguardava.**

Um calafrio atingiu todos na sala. Esse era um pensamento inquietante.

**Debaixo da capa, Harry se virou para os outros dois.**

**— Se vocês quiserem voltar, não vou culpá-los. Podem levar a capa, não vou precisar dela agora.**

— Eles vão com você até o final. — disse Remus sabendo que seus amigos fariam isso por ele.

**— Não seja burro — respondeu Rony.**

**— Vamos com você — disse Hermione. Harry empurrou a porta.**

**Quando a porta rangeu baixinho, chegaram aos seus ouvidos rosnados surdos. Os três focinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los.**

James foi realmente grato por Harry ter lembrado da capa dessa vez.

**— O que é isso nos pés dele? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Parece uma harpa — respondeu Rony. — Snape deve tê-la deixado ai.**

— Nunca tive o menor gosto por harpas. — comentou Severus antes que Black fizesse algum comentário.

**— Ele acorda no momento que se deixa de tocar — disse Harry. —Bom, aqui vai...**

— Enfeitice a flauta para tocar sozinha. — aconselhou Frank.

**Levou a flauta de Hagrid aos lábios e soprou. Não era realmente uma música, mas as primeiras notas os olhos da fera começaram a se fechar. Harry nem chegou a tomar fôlego.**

— Eu concordo com Frank. Hermione deve saber como enfeitiçar a flauta pra tocar sozinha. — disse Lily.

**Lentamente, os rosnados do cachorro cessaram, ele balançou nas patas e caiu de joelhos, depois se estirou no chão, completamente adormecido.**

**— Continue tocando — Rony preveniu a Harry enquanto saiam de baixo da capa e deslizavam para o alçapão. Sentiram o bafo quente e fedorento do cachorro ao se aproximarem de suas cabeçorras.**

Lily sentiu seu coração apertar sabendo que seu filho estava tão próximo das bocas desse cachorro.

**— Acho que vamos conseguir abrir a porta — disse Rony, espiando por cima do dorso do cachorro. — Quer entrar primeiro, Hermione?**

— O cavalheirismo da Grifinória brilha nesse momento. — zombou Severus mas todos estavam preocupados demais para responder.

**— Não, eu não!**

— E a coragem também. — Severus aproveitou a chance de extravasar um pouco.

**— Tudo bem — Rony cerrou os dentes e passou com cautela pelas pernas do cachorro. E abaixando-se puxou o anel do alçapão, que se abriu.**

**— O que é que você está vendo? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.**

**— Nada... Só escuridão... Não tem como descer, teremos que nos jogar.**

— Mas pode ter qualquer coisa... — Alice se interrompeu ao ver o olhar preocupado de Lily.

**H****arry, que continuava a tocar a flauta, fez sinal para atrair a atenção de Rony e apontou para si mesmo.**

— É claro que Harry iria querer ir primeiro. — A ruiva resmungou. "Seu filho tinha que ser o perfeito exemplo de grifinório, tudo que ela queria nesse momento". Pensou Lily com sarcasmo.

**— Você quer ir primeiro? Tem certeza? — disse Rony, — Não sei qual é a profundidade dessa coisa. Dá a flauta para Hermione manter Fofo adormecido.**

**H****arry passou a flauta a ela. Naqueles minutinhos de silêncio, o cachorro rosnou e se mexeu, mas no instante que Hermione começou a tocar, ele tornou a cair em sono profundo.**

— Ao menos o cachorro não é mais uma preocupação. — Sirius tentou ser positivo

**H****arry passou por cima de Fofo e espiou pelo alçapão. Não viu nem sinal de fundo..**

**Baixou o corpo pelo buraco até ficar pendurado pelas pontas dos dedos, Então olhou para Rony no alto e disse:**

**— Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, não me siga. Vá direto ao corujal e mande Edwiges ao Dumbledore, certo?**

— Não imagino que alguém seria burro o suficiente para te seguir se alguma coisa desse errado. — resmungou Severus. E viu pelo olhar no rosto dos grifinórios que eles seguiriam da mesma forma.

**— Certo.**

**— Vejo você daqui a pouco, espero...**

**E Harry soltou os dedos. Um vento frio e úmido passou rápido por ele, que foi caindo, caindo, caindo e..**

**P****am.**

— Não grite! — Lily reclamou com Sirius que havia gritado "Pam" como uma enorme explosão. — Eu não preciso ficar mais nervosa do que já estou.

Sirius fingiu um olhar arrependido.

**Com um baque engraçado e surdo ele bateu em alguma coisa macia. Sentou-se e apalpou à volta, os olhos desacostumados à escuridão. Parecia que estava sentado em uma espécie de planta.**

James passou a mão que não estava nos ombros de Lily pelos cabelos. Essa planta não estava ai por um motivo inocente.

**— Tudo bem! — gritou para a claridade do tamanho de um selo lá no alto, que era o alçapão aberto. — A queda é macia pode pular!**

— Isso me parece uma sensação falsa de segurança. — comentou Frank.

Lily apertou os dentes. Sabia que não podia impedir seus amigos de comentar. Mas isso só a deixava mais nervosa.

**R****on****y seguiu-o imediatamente. Caiu esparramado ao lado de Harry.**

**— O que é isso? — foram suas primeiras palavras.**

**— Sei lá, uma espécie de planta. Suponho que esteja aqui para amortecer a queda. Venha, Hermione!**

— Tenho certeza que deixaram a planta ai para que o ladrão não se machucasse. — Disse Severus com sarcasmo.

**A música distante parou. Ouviu-se um latido alto do cachorro, mas Hermione já pulara. Ela caiu do outro lado de Harry.**

**— Devemos estar a quilômetros abaixo da escola — comentou.**

**— É realmente uma sorte que esta planta esteja aqui — disse Rony.**

**— Sorte! — gritou Hermione. — Olhem só para vocês dois.**

Lily respirou fundo se preparando para o que estava por vir.

**Ela se levantou de um salto e lutou para chegar à parede úmida. Teve de lutar porque, no momento em que chegou ao fundo, a planta começou a se enroscar como as gavinhas de uma trepadeira em volta dos seus tornozelos. Quanto a Harry e Rony, suas pernas já tinham sido bem atadas por longos galhos sem que eles notassem.**

— Visgo do diabo. — comentou Remus mas todos já tinham chegado a mesma conclusão.

**H****e****r****mione conseguira se desvencilhar antes que a planta a agarrasse para valer. Agora observava horrorizada os dois meninos lutarem para se livrar da planta, mas quanto mais se esforçavam, mais depressa e mais firme a planta se enrolava neles.**

— Apenas faça uma fogueira e os tire disso. — pediu Lily.

**— Parem de se mexer! — mandou Hermione. – Sei o que é isso. É _visgo do diabo!_**

— Tenho certeza que eles estão preocupados em saber como se chama. Agora podem bater um papo educado e pedir para o Sr. Visgo do Diabo se afastar delicadamente. — zombou Sirius.

**— Ah fico tão contente que você saiba como se chama, é uma grande ajuda — resmungou Rony, tentando impedir que a planta se enroscasse em seu pescoço.**

**— Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! — disse Hermione.**

**— Bom, anda logo, não consigo respirar! — ofegava Harry, lutando com a planta que se enroscava em torno de seu peito.**

Lily segurou a camisa de James com as mãos. Ela não acreditava que algo realmente aconteceria a Harry agora, afinal como Sev falara ainda tinham mais livros. Mas a sensação de agonia por seu filho estar em perigo não atendia as razões. Tudo que ela poderia pensar era em ajudar seu filho.

**— Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... O que foi que a Professora Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão...**

— Ascenda uma fogueira. — pediu James agoniado.

**— Então acenda um fogo! — engasgou-se Harry.**

**— É... É claro... Mas não tem madeira... — lamentou-se Hermione, torcendo as mãos.**

— E pra que que serve sua varinha afinal de contas! — gritou Sirius.

**— VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? — berrou Rony, — VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É?**

**— Ah, certo! — disse Hermione e, puxando a varinha, sacudiu-a, murmurou alguma coisa e despachou um jato daquelas chamas azuis que usara em Snape contra as plantas.**

Severus cruzou os braços. Quem escreveu o livro deveria ama-lo pois não parava de menciona-lo;

**Em questão de segundos, os dois meninos sentiram a planta afrouxar e se encolher para longe da luz e do calor. Torcendo-se, ela se desenrolou dos corpos dos meninos, que puderam se levantar.**

Lily soltou uma respiração aliviada. Um perigo a menos.

**— Que sorte que você presta atenção às aulas de Herbologia, Hermione — disse Harry, quando se juntou a ela ao pé da parede, enxugando o suor do rosto.**

— É estranho que a primeira proteção seja algo que foi comentado numa aula de primeiro ano. — comentou Frank fazendo todos pensarem sobre isso.

— Talvez eles esperassem que ninguém mais se lembrasse de algo que aprendeu faz tanto tempo. — tentou Alice.

Mas todos tiveram uma sensação incomoda sobre isso. Existiam plantas mais perigosas que poderiam ter protegido a pedra melhor.

**— É — comentou Rony —, e que sorte que Harry não perde a cabeça numa crise, _"não tem madeira", _francamente.**

**— Por ali — disse Harry, apontando um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia.**

**Só o que podiam ouvir além de seus passos eram os pingos abafados da água que escorria pela parede. O corredor começou a descer e Harry se lembrou de _Gringotes_. Com um sobressalto, lembrou-se dos dragões que, segundo diziam, guardavam os cofres-fortes no banco dos bruxos. Se topassem com um dragão, um dragão adulto... Norberto já fora bastante ruim.**

— Eu não acho que Dumbledore permitiria um dragão adulto vivendo _dentro_ de Hogwarts. — James se apressou em acalmar Lily.

**— Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? Rony cochichou.**

**H****arry apurou os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruído metálico parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante.**

James estreitou os olhos. Um pomo ali embaixo?

**— Você acha que é um fantasma?**

**— Não sei.. Para mim parecem asas.**

— Harry pode distinguir o som de asas? — perguntou Frank incrédulo.

— Ele é um apanhador. É a função dele. — respondeu James fazendo sinal para Sirius voltar a ler. Se realmente fossem asas então ou Harry era muito sortudo ou os obstáculos estavam muito fáceis.

**— Há luz à frente, estou vendo alguma coisa se mexendo.**

**Chegaram ao fim do corredor e depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto abobadado no alto. Era cheia de passarinhos, brilhantes como jóias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto da câmara havia uma pesada porta de madeira.**

Remus trocou um olhar com James. Algo estava estranho com essa proteção.

**— Você acha que nos atacarão se atravessarmos a câmara? — perguntou Rony.**

— Não. — murmurou James baixinho. Mas Lily ouviu e ficou curiosa prestando mais atenção as reações do moreno.

**— Provavelmente — respondeu Harry, — Eles não parecem muito bravos, mas suponho que se todos mergulhassem ao mesmo tempo... Bom, não tem remédio... Vou correr.**

— E mais uma vez Harry vai na frente. — Lily teve a desagradável certeza que Harry sempre seria o primeiro a encarar o perigo desconhecido.

**T****o****mou fôlego, cobriu o rosto com os braços e atravessou a câmara correndo. Esperava sentir bicos afiados e garras atacando-o a qualquer minuto, mas nada aconteceu. Alcançou a porta incólume. Baixou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.**

"Os objetos voando seriam chaves?" pensou Frank. Parecia um obstáculo estranho.

**O****s outros dois o seguiram. Fizeram força para abrir a porta, mas ela nem sequer se moveu, nem mesmo quando Hermione experimentou o seu feitiço _Alorromora_.**

— Seria uma idiotice sem tamanho a porta poder ser destrancada por um simples Alorromora. — comentou Severus.

**— E agora? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Esses pássaros... Não podem estar aqui só para enfeitar — disse Hermione. Eles observaram os pássaros voando no alto, brilhando.**

**— Brilhando?**

— São chaves. Uma delas é a chave da porta as outras estão ali somente para atrapalhar. — deduziu Remus.

**— Eles não são pássaros! — Harry exclamou de repente. — São chaves_! _Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então isso deve querer dizer... — e olhou à volta da câmara enquanto os outros dois apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto — olhe! Vassouras! Temos que apanhar a chave da porta.**

**M****as eram centenas!**

**R****on****y examinou a fechadura.**

**— Estamos procurando uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata, como a maçaneta.**

— Boa observação. — aprovou Sirius.

**Cada um apanhou uma vassoura e deu impulso no ar, mirando o meio da nuvem de chaves.**

"Por que teria mais de uma vassoura guardada ali embaixo" pensou Severus. Se alguém quisesse checar a segurança da pedra só precisaria de uma vassoura.

**T****en****taram agarrá-las, mas as chaves encantadas fugiam e mergulhavam tão rápido que era quase impossível apanhar uma.**

**M****as não era à toa que Harry era o mais jovem apanhador do século. Tinha um jeito para localizar coisas que os outros não tinham.**

Esse comentário fez James ter certeza que esse obstáculo não tinha sido escolhido ao acaso. Era quase feito sob medida para Harry. Mas por que alguém varia isso era uma pergunta para qual o moreno não conseguia uma resposta.

**Depois de um minuto trançando pelo redemoinho de pernas, ele notou uma chave grande de prata que tinha uma asa dobrada, como se já tivesse sido apanhada e enfiada de qualquer jeito na fechadura.**

**— Aquela ali! — gritou para os outros — Aquela grandona... Ali... Não... Lá... Com as asas azul-forte. As penas estão todas amassadas de um lado.**

— Então alguém já esta ali. — Alice disse os temores de todos na sala em voz alta.

Lily não queria sequer pensar nisso. Não antes que fosse absolutamente necessário. Uma preocupação de cada vez.

**R****on****y precipitou-se na direção que Harry apontava, bateu no teto e quase caiu da vassoura.**

— Vocês precisam de uma estratégia. — aconselhou James

**— Temos que cercá-la! — gritou Harry, sem tirar os olhos da chave com a asa danificada. — Rony, você cerca por cima. Hermione, fica embaixo e não deixa ela descer, e eu vou tentar pegar. Certo, AGORA!**

— Harry seria um bom capitão. — comentou Sirius. E James não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco ao pensar no seu filho seguindo seus passos como capitão do time de Quadribol da grifinória.

**R****on****y mergulhou, Hermione disparou para o alto, a chave desviou-se dos dois e Harry partiu atrás dela, a chave correu para a parede, Harry se curvou para frente e, com uma pancada feia, prendeu-a contra a pedra com a mão. Os vivas de Rony e Hermione ecoaram pela câmara.**

— É uma sorte que Harry seja tão bom. — disse Alice.

Mas James tinha uma estranha certeza que não era sorte esse obstáculo estar ali.

**Eles pousaram em seguida e Harry correu para a porta, a chave a se debater em sua mão. Enfiou-a na fechadura e virou-a, deu certo. No instante em que ouviram o barulho da lingueta se abrindo, a chave tornou a alçar vôo, parecendo agora muito maltratada depois de ter sido apanhada duas vezes.**

**— Estão prontos? — Harry perguntou aos dois, a mão na maçaneta da porta. Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.**

**Ele escancarou a porta.**

Todos respiraram fundo se preparando para o próximo perigo.

**A câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente.**

**Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio, as peças brancas e altas não tinham feições.**

**— Agora o que vamos fazer? — sussurrou Harry.**

**— É óbvio, não é? — falou Rony. — Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara.**

Lily sentiu James se tensar de novo e não aguentou.

— O que você está pensando?

James levou a mão aos cabelos antes de responder.

— Tudo parece muito fácil. O Visgo do Diabo é uma planta ensinada no primeiro ano. O obstáculo com chaves parece ser algo sob medida para um apanhador passar. E Ron é bom no xadrez.

— E Fofo? — Alice questionou.

— Harry é amigo de Hagrid, poderia deixar escapar como aconteceu. — disse Lily entendendo onde os pensamentos de James estavam indo e não gostando nenhum pouco.

— Por que alguém faria os obstáculos pensando em Harry? — perguntou Remus. Isso não fazia sentido.

— Não sei. James tem uma certa razão. Parecem feitiços muito simples para proteger algo tão poderoso. — concedeu Frank — Mas não consigo pensar em nenhuma razão para os professores fazerem isso tendo em mente Harry e seus amigos indo atrás da pedra.

Mas James pensava na mensagem de Dumbledore ao devolver a capa "_Por via das dúvidas.". _Porém porque Dumby colocaria Harry em perigo dessa forma ele não poderia imaginar.

— Os próximos obstáculos confirmaram ou negaram isso. — respondeu Severus sendo absorvido pelo enigma junto com os outros. Muitas coisas não faziam sentido na opinião nele.

**P****o****r trás das peças brancas eles podiam ver outra porta.**

**— Como? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.**

**— Acho que vamos ter que virar peças.**

— Eu não gosto de como isso soa. — comentou Alice.

**Ele se dirigiu a um cavalo preto e esticou a mão para tocar seu cavaleiro. No mesmo instante, a pedra ganhou vida. O cavalo pateou o tabuleiro e seu cavaleiro virou a cabeça protegida por um elmo pata olhar Rony.**

**— Temos que nos unir a vocês para chegar ao outro lado? — O cavaleiro preto confirmou com a cabeça. Rony virou-se para os outros dois_._**

— É a proteção da Minnie. — declarou James tardiamente.

— E a anterior foi a do Flitwick. — acrescentou Lily.

— Então já passamos feitiços, transfiguração, herbologia e a proteção de Hagrid. Faltam as de Quirrell, Snape e Dumbledore. — disse Remus fazendo as contas.

Severus se perguntou o que seu eu futuro tinha feito como proteção.

**— Isto exige reflexão disse. — Suponho que a gente tenha que tomar o lugar de três peças pretas...**

**H****arry e Hermione ficaram quietos, observando Rony refletir. Finalmente ele disse:**

**— Agora não vão se ofender, mas nenhum dos dois é tão bom assim em xadrez...**

— Eu não acho que eles estejam preocupados com isso nesse momento. — Remus sorriu.

**— Não estamos ofendidos — interrompeu Harry depressa — Diga o que vamos fazer.**

**— Bom, Harry, você toma o lugar daquele Bispo e, Hermione, você fica ao lado dele substituindo a Torre.**

**— E você?**

**— Vou ser o cavaleiro.**

— É uma boa escolha de peças. — disse Frank.

**As peças pareciam estar escutando, porque ao ouvir isso um cavaleiro, um bispo e uma torre deram as costas às peças brancas e saíram do tabuleiro, deixando três casas vazias, que Harry, Rony e Hermione ocuparam.**

**— No xadrez as brancas sempre jogam primeiro — explicou Rony, observando o tabuleiro. — É... Olhem...**

**Um Peão branco avançara duas casas.**

James interrompeu a leitura para criar uma miniatura do tabuleiro da mesma forma que tinha feito no jogo de quadribol. De forma que todos pudessem estudar as jogadas.

**R****on****y começou a comandar as peças pretas. Elas se mexiam em silêncio indo aonde eram mandadas. Os joelhos de Harry tremiam. E se perdessem?**

— Harry pare com esses pensamentos negativos! — reclamou Sirius. Ninguem precisava de mais tensão do que estavam sentindo agora.

**— Harry, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal.**

**O primeiro choque de verdade que levaram foi quando o outro Cavalo foi comido. A Rainha branca esmagou-o no chão e arrastou-o para fora do tabuleiro, onde ele ficou deitado imóvel, de borco no chão.**

— É um xadrez bruxo real. — gemeu Lily.

— Acho que todos devemos agradecer que Ron é um bom jogador. — Remus disse tentando acalmar a todos.

E as suspeitas de James sobre os obstáculos serem feito sob medidas ecoou na mente de todos.

**— Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer — disse Rony, parecendo abalado. — Assim você fica livre para comer aquele Bispo, Hermione, ande.**

**T****o****das as vezes que eles perdiam uma peça, as peças brancas não mostravam piedade. Dali a pouco havia uma coleção de peças pretas inertes encostadas à parede. Duas vezes, Rony reparou, em cima do lance, que Harry e Hermione estavam em perigo. Ele próprio disparou pelo tabuleiro comendo quase tantas peças brancas quanto as pretas que haviam perdido.**

Lily gemeu. Isso não parecia que ia acabar bem.

**— Estamos quase chegando — murmurou de repente. — Me deixem pensar... Deixe-me pensar...**

**A Rainha branca virou o rosto vazio para ele.**

O silencio foi tão denso que poderia ser cortado com uma faca. Todos olharam fixamente para o tabuleiro. Deveria ter outra solução. Mas não tinha.

— Ele vai s... sacrificar o cavaleiro. — disse Lily lutando para verbalizar o pensamento horrível. Ela não poderia falar se sacrificar. Soava fatal demais.

O silencio foi sua resposta. Sirius achou melhor ler e passar por cima disso de uma vez. Como tirar um band-aid.

**— E... — continuou ele baixinho —, é o jeito... Preciso me sacrificar.**

**— Não! — Harry e Hermione gritaram.**

**— Isto é xadrez! — retorquiu Rony. — A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque- mate no Rei, Harry!**

Alice abriu a boca para comentar. Mas não havia nada a ser dito. Algumas vezes sacríficos eram necessários. Ela não pode reprimir o pensamento egoísta por estar feliz por Neville estar protegido na torre.

**— Mas...**

**— Você quer deter Snape ou não?**

— Isso é tudo culpa sua! — gritou Sirius fazendo menção de se levantar. E apontando a varinha para Severus.

— Por favor, continue lendo, Almofadinhas. — pediu James — Se for provado que Snape é culpado não faltara tempo para se vingar deles depois que nós soubermos que as crianças estão a salvo.

Snape segurava firmemente sua própria varinha mas Black voltara a ler.

**— Rony..**

**— Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra! Não havia opção.**

— Parece que a determinação de Harry é contagiosa. — Alice tentou aliviar o clima tenso da sala.

**— Pronto? — perguntou Rony, o rosto pálido, mas decidido. — Então vamos, agora, não se demore depois de ganhar a partida.**

**Ele avançou e a rainha branca o atacou. Golpeou Rony com força na cabeça com o braço de pedra e ele caiu com estrondo no chão.**

Todos empalideceram um pouco.

— Tenho certeza que ele ficara bem. — disse Remus com mais certeza do que ele sentia verdadeiramente.

**He****r****mione gritou, mas continuou parada em sua casa. A rainha branca arrastou Rony para um lado. Ele parecia ter sido nocauteado.**

**T****r****ê****m****u****lo, Harry se deslocou três casas para a esquerda.**

**O Rei branco tirou a coroa e jogou-a aos pés dele. Os meninos tinham ganhado o jogo. As peças se afastaram para os lados e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente. Com um último olhar desesperado para Rony, Harry e Hermione se precipitaram para a porta e para o corredor seguinte.**

**— E se ele...?**

— Ele fez isso para que vocês pudessem ir adiante. — disse James.

— E é isso que vocês devem fazer. — concluiu Sirius voltando a ler.

**— Ele vai ficar bem — disse Harry, tentando convencer a si mesmo.**

— Ele tem que ficar bem. — corrigiu Lily preocupada com o menino que eles deixavam para trás e com o que esperaria seu filho mais adiante.

**— Que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora?**

**— Tivemos o feitiço da Sprout, _o Visgo do Diabo_. Flitwick deve ter encantado as chaves. McGonagall transfigurou as peças de xadrez para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço de Quirrell e o de Snape.**

**Tinham chegado à outra porta.**

Lily apertou mais a mão de James e ambos respiraram fundo se preparando para o que poderia acontecer.

**— Tudo bem? — cochichou Harry.**

**— Vamos.**

**H****arry empurrou a porta para abri-la.**

**Um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo os dois puxarem as vestes para cobrir o nariz. Com os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um trasgo ainda maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensangüentado na cabeça.**

— Um trasgo, uma criatura que eles haviam enfrentado e vencido. — comentou Frank. A teoria de James parecia encaixar cada vez mês. Exceto que ninguém poderia pensar num motivo para isso ter sido feito propositalmente.

**— Que bom que não precisamos lutar contra este aí — sussurrou Harry, enquanto, cautelosamente, saltavam por cima da perna maciça do trasgo. — Vamos, não estou conseguindo respirar.**

**H****arry abriu a porta seguinte, os dois mal se atreviam a olhar o que vinha a seguir, mas não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes.**

**— É o de Snape — disse Harry. — O que temos de fazer?**

Severus sentiu todos os olhares sobre ele. E implorou que fosse algo que não deixasse nenhuma das crianças no mesmo estado que Ron. Ele não sairia inteiro se isso acontece. Tinha certeza.

**Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. E não eram chamas comuns tampouco, eram roxa. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante.**

**Estavam encurralados.**

**— Olhe! — Hermione apanhou um rolo de papel que havia ao lado das garrafas. Harry espiou por cima do seu ombro para ler o papel:**

**_O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_**

**_Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_**

**_U_****_m_****_a dos sete o deixará prosseguir,_**

**_A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_**

**_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_**

**_T_****_r_****_ê_****_s de nós aguardam em fria para o matar, _**

**_Escolha, ou, ficará aqui para sempre,_**

**_E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_**

**_P_****_r_****_imeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_**

**_V_****_o_****_cê sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas, _**

**_Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_**

**_A_****_l_****_iás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga, _**

**_T_****_erceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_**

**_N_****_em a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo,_**

**_Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita _**

**_São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista._**

— Três contem veneno! — acusou Sirius.

— Visto que eu quero _proteger_ a pedra, se supõe que eu preciso neutralizar quem tente rouba-la. — retrucou Snape.

— Como eles vão saber qual a correta? — perguntou Alice preocupada com o que aconteceria caso eles bebessem da garrafa errada. Venenos poderiam não simplesmente matar como causar dor alucinante ou largo sofrimento.

— Hermione vai resolver o enigma. É _lógica. _— respondeu Lily aceitando por vez que James tinha razão. Mas por que no mundo Dumbledore faria algo assim ela não saberia responder.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça. Dando razão a Lily. Seria apenas uma questão de lógica escolher as garrafas certas e parecia algo feito sob medida para a inteligência de Hermione.

**H****e****r****mione deixou escapar um grande suspiro e Harry, perplexo, viu que ela sorria, a última coisa que ele tinha vontade de fazer.**

— Elá é louca. — resmungou Sirius.

**— Genial — disse — Isto não é mágica, é lógica, uma charada, a maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.**

**— E nós também, não?**

**— Claro que não. Tudo o que precisamos está aqui neste papel. Sete garrafas: três contêm veneno, duas, vinho, uma nos ajudará a passar a salvo pelas chamas negras, e uma nos levará de volta através das chamas roxas.**

— Três chances em sete de ser envenenado. Não me parece motivo para sorrir.

**— Mas como vamos saber qual delas beber?**

**— Me dê um minuto.**

**H****e****r****mione leu o papel diversas vezes. Depois passou em revista a fila de garrafas, para cima e para baixo, resmungando de si para si e apontando para as garrafas. Finalmente, bateu palmas.**

**— Já sei. A garrafa menor nos fará atravessar as chamas negras, rumo à pedra. Harry mirou a garrafinha.**

**— Ali só tem o suficiente para um de nós. Não chega a ter um gole. Eles se entreolharam..**

Severus se perguntou se tinha tão pouco por que outra pessoa bebera antes. Mas não quis preocupar Lily ainda mais falando em voz alta.

**— Qual é a que a fará voltar pelas chamas roxas?**

**H****e****r****mione apontou para uma garrafa arredondada na ponta direita da fila.**

**— Você bebe essa — disse Harry — Agora, escute, volte e recolha o Rony, apanhe vassouras na câmara das chaves aladas, elas levarão vocês para fora do alçapão e por cima de Fofo. Vão direto ao corujal e mandem Edwiges a Dumbledore, precisamos dele.**

— E por que infernos não mandaram Edwiges a Dumbledore antes de começar toda essa loucura! — reclamou Alice.

Mas Lily tinha outra coisa em mente. Seu filho iria encarar o desconhecido _sozinho._ Como se James pudesse saber o que ela pensava apertou suavemente sua mão neste exato momento. E a ruiva se forçou a pensar que Harrry nunca estaria sozinho. Que eles sempre o vigiariam.

**T****alvez eu possa segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não sou páreo para ele.**

Severus realmente temeu pela sua segurança se ele estivesse atrás da próxima porta. Ele teve certeza que iriam impedir seu eu futuro de fazer isso aniquilando seu eu presente.

**— Mas Harry_, _e se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver com ele?**

Lily sentiu os olhos encherem d'agua. "Por favor, não" ela pedia.

**— Bom... Tive sorte uma vez, não tive? — falou Harry indicando a cicatriz. — Talvez tenha sorte outra vez.**

— Finalmente um pensamento positivo. — aprovou Sirius. E justamente quando todos precisavam de algo positivo para se agarrar.

**A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e o abraçou.**

**— Hermione.**

**— Harry você é um grande bruxo, sabe?**

**— Não sou tão bom quanto você — disse Harry, muito sem graça, quando ela o largou.**

**— Eu! livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado!**

— Ela é uma excelente garota. — disse Remus olhando para Sirius que fingiu não escutar e continuou lendo.

**— Você bebe primeiro — disse Harry, — Você tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?**

— Uma verdadeira mostra de confiança. — zombou Severus.

**— Positivo.**

**Ela tomou um demorado gole da garrafa arredondada na ponta e estremeceu.**

**— Não é veneno? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— Não... Mas parece gelo.**

**— Vai logo antes que o efeito passe.**

**— Boa sorte... Cuide-se...**

**— VAI!**

**H****e****r****mione virou-se e passou direto pelas chamas roxas. Harry tomou fôlego e apanhou a garrafa menor de todas. Virou-se para encarar as chamas negras.**

James segurou a respiração. Ele não achava que Hermione tivesse errada. Mas ele só se sentiria seguro quando tudo acabasse.

**— Aqui vou eu — disse e esvaziou a garrafinha de um gole só.**

**Era na verdade como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seu corpo.**

— Você percebe que sem Hermione, Harry não teria passado esse obstáculo. — comentou Remus olhando novamente para Sirius.

— Visto que todos estão preocupados com o que vai acontecer, não é hora de discutir isso. — Sirius mudou de assunto.

— Considere um lembrete para _quando_ for a hora de discutir isso. — disse Remus fazendo um gesto para que Sirius voltasse a ler.

**Ele deixou a garrafa na mesa e avançou, enchendo-se de coragem, viu as chamas negras lamberem seu corpo, mas não as sentiu, por um instante não viu nada a não ser as chamas negras, então viu que estava do outro lado, na última câmara.**

**H****a****v****ia alguém lá, mas não era Snape. Tampouco Voldemort.**

— Não era Snape! Agora você pode deixar Sev em paz. — disse Lily soando triunfante.

Severus agradeceu mentalmente que não fosse ele. Agora poderia revidar todos os comentários de Black sem correr o risco de ser assassinado.

— Só porque ele não está ai não significa que ele é inocente. — respondeu Sirius se recusando a ceder.

James que não se importava com quem _não era_ e sim com quem _era._ Tinha pego o livro durante a discursão. Achando o capitulo começou a ler o titulo interrompendo, sem cerimonias, a conversa: **Capítulo Dezessete: _O Homem de Duas Caras._**


	18. O Homem de Duas Caras

**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Harry Potter ou qualquer um dos personagens. Nem a história de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Tudo pertence à magnifica J. K. Rowling.**

**A / N: ****Os trechos originais do livro estão em negrito.**

**E chegamos ao fim do primeiro livro *.* É tão emocionante completar uma fic, e receber todas essas reviews motivadoras. Vocês são os melhores ;) Esse capitulo foi tão difícil de escrever, porque era o ultimo e eu queria fazer algo bom. Lembrando que NÃO é o fim da história, só do primeiro livro. Amanhã eu começarei a escrever e postar _Lendo o Futuro II_, porque acho que ficaria enorme postar tudo numa fic só. Mas não se preocupem porque eu vou escrever o resto dos livros xD (Com meu incrível celular, que foi comprado após muita procura)**

**_Respondendo as Reviews:_**

**_Annie Black98, Aluadiny e Ely11: _****Sim! ****Vou escrever todos. Amanhã mesmo estarei começando a Câmara Secreta numa nova fic.**

**_Lady Argetlan_****: Obrigada pelos elogios. *cora*. Sim, é muito difícil escrever sobre o Snape, é o personagem mais difícil. Primeiro porque eu tenho uma opinião própria sobre o Severus que não bate com a maioria das pessoas, ao menos eu imagino pelo que li por ai depois de Relíquias da Morte. E segundo porque esse é um Snape antes de passar anos se remoendo de remorso por se achar parcialmente responsável pela morte da mulher que amava, e é difícil imaginar no Snape assim. Achar o equilíbrio sobre como ele era antes disso tudo. Entende? Dumbledore é um caso ainda mais complicado que Snape, eu acho que ele errou _muito_ com relação a Harry, e no Enigma do Príncipe minha decepção com ele foi total, eu acho que depois de ler esse capitulo você terá uma ideia do que eu estou falando. E muito obrigada por indicar a fic =]**

**_M. Alice Lovegood: _****Olha quem voltou a aparecer, já posso tirar seu nome do pergaminho vingativo de Sirius. Brincadeira ;)Eu ri demais com seu comentário sobre esconder os unicórnios e as pedras filosofais porque Voldemort está de volta! E obrigada por todos os elogios. xD Eu também não entendo o que passou na cabeça da Lya quando ela traduziu os nomes, mas fazer o que. Obrigada por oferecer os livros, eu também tinha no PC, mas era uma versão com muitos erros e a maravilhosa _Mrs. Mandy Black _está arrumando os livros para mim. E eu sou do Rio de Janeiro xD e a minha idade... tenho mais de dezoito, na verdade sou um ano mais velha que Lily e James Potter eram na noite em que morreram. E você esta fazendo uma capa *Olhos brilhando* Eu quero ver! E Obrigada xD E se você sumir de novo eu mando Sirius atrás de você, na forma de cachorro lambão é claro.**

**_Juliana C: _****Você acha que ele iria? Leia esse capitulo e me diga se concorda com as coisas por enquanto...**

**Sintam-se livres para perguntar nesse capitulo, prometo responder no primeiro capítulo da Câmara Secreta.**

**Agradecimentos à:_ Teiomosa, anneribeiro, Cassia C, AnneBlackPotter, L. Potter Cullen, Anny Monique, YukaChalie, BruHina, Summer Cooper, Ines Granger Black, B. Black, Bia Akashiya, Mylle Malfoy P.W, Taciana, Lovegood, Andro-no-hana, Nina Potter, Clarizabel, Lalaias, Larissa, Luana Domingues, Inaclara, Leticia Potter Malfoy, Thayanne, Nana Torres, Biancah, WallpurgaBlack, C.L. Hashehoff, Rebeca Black, Mirian Black Lupin, ThFernanda, Leather00Jacket, Thais, Flah ', Licia, Infinity21, Annie Costa, M.T. Paneguini, Carlalli, Ju, Julia Mozzart, Vanessa E. Potter, MariaMaria6, lala-chase, Isabella Potter, Maria Wesley, MasterIlusions, Jlia Mozzart, Raquel , FLAVIA, AgathaClamy, Raquel G. Potter, Catherine3, sango7higurashi, Din, Juliana C, Lady Argetla, Ely11, Aluadiny, Karoline Costa, Licia, thamalfoy e todos os "anônimos" _pelas reviews, é muito legal saber o que todos estão achando da história *.***

**Agradecimentos também a todos que adicionaram a fic aos favoritos / alerta. Eu prometo fazer a lista mais tarde agradecendo um por um. **

**E mais uma vez um mega agradecimento para a _Mrs. Mandy Black _pela correção dessa fic e a ajuda com o texto da Câmara Secreta. Se os marotos me pertencessem eu dava um deles para você (O James não, mas poderia emprestar um pouquinho).**

**Espero ver todos novamente na continuação dessa fic xD. Boa Leitura e até amanhã.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>James que se importava com quem não estava ali e sim com quem estava. Tinha pego o livro durante a discursão. Achando o capitulo começou a ler o titulo interrompendo, sem cerimonias, a conversa: <strong>Capítulo Dezessete: O Homem de Duas Caras.<strong>_****

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Todos imediatamente fizeram silêncio para ouvir a leitura.<p>

— Um traidor vai aparecer nesse capitulo. — deduziu Remus ao ouvir o titulo e James começou a ler.

**Era Quirrell.**

— Quirrell? — perguntou Alice surpresa. — O que ele faz ai. Digo por que ele?

— Ele e Snape foram as únicas pessoas que foram citadas continuamente com a pedra. E se Snape estava tentando proteger a pedra... — Frank deduzia quando James interrompeu.

— Então Quirrell que queria rouba-la. — disse James impaciente, voltando a ler. Ele queria chegar logo à parte em que Harry estava seguro.

—** O senhor!— exclamou Harry, Quirrell sorriu. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique.**

Lily se mudou para uma posição mais confortável que permitisse James abraça-la com um dos braços enquanto com o outro ele passava as paginas no livro que estava apoiado no braço do sofá. A ruiva teve a sensação que precisariam um do outro nesse capitulo.

**— Eu — disse calmamente — estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui, Potter.**

— Por que ele imaginou que uma criança de onze anos iria atrás da pedra e passaria pelos obstáculos? — perguntou Sirius.

Ninguém teve uma resposta para isso.

**— Mas pensei.. Snape...**

— Não é comigo que você deve se preocupar agora. — comentou Severus muito mais tranquilo agora que tinha certeza que não era ele quem estava atrás da pedra.

Sirius ainda olhava desconfiado.

**— Severo? — Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e não era aquela gargalhadinha tremida de sempre, era fria e cortante. — É, Severo faz o tipo, não faz? Tão útil tê-lo esvoaçando por aí como um morcegão.**

Mesmo com a gravidade da situação James teve dificuldade em esconder uma risada.

— Eu te disse. Não faria mal para seu futuro ser um pouco mais simpático. — disse Lily para Sev. Ainda decidida a fazer o futuro Snape alguém mais agradável.

James transformou a risada numa tosse antes de voltar a ler.

**P****e****r****to dele, quem suspeitaria do c... C... Coitado do gagaguinho do P... Professor Quirrell?**

— Na verdade tivemos nossas suspeitas. — contradisse Remus.

— Mas como isso aconteceu mais de dez anos no futuro, não creio que nossas suspeitas sejam levadas em consideração. — rebateu Frank.

**H****arry não conseguia assimilar. Isto não podia ser verdade, não podia.**

**— Mas Snape tentou me matar!**

— Ele acabou de dizer que eu sou inocente! — reclamou Severus em direção ao livro, antes de perceber envergonhado que estava fazendo algo que ele zombou os outros por fazerem. "Estou conversando com o livro como se ele pudesse me ouvir, a loucura é contagiosa" pensou Snape.

**— Não, não, não. Eu tentei matá-lo. Sua amiga Hermione Granger, por acaso, me empurrou quando estava correndo para tocar fogo no Snape naquela partida de Quadribol. Ela interrompeu o meu contato visual com você. Mais uns segundos e eu o teria derrubado daquela vassoura. Teria conseguido isso antes se Snape não ficasse murmurando antifeitiço, tentando salvá-lo.**

Lily sorriu imensamente feliz com essa confirmação. Ela estava certa sobre seu amigo afinal de contas. Sev tinha um lado bom escondido dentro dele. Agora ela só teria que mostra-lo que certas coisas importavam mais que o "poder". Se mexendo um pouco no sofá a ruiva pegou uma das mãos de Severus e deu um lindo sorriso agradecendo.

Severus apertou a mão de Lily feliz. Há muito tempo não via essa expressão de Lily voltada para ele. Ele pensou que faria quase tudo para manter a ruiva sorrindo desse jeito.

Remus observou os três jovens sentados no sofá. E se alguém antes falasse que essa cena era possível ele diria que a pessoa era louca. James estava sentado num dos cantos com o livro apoiado no braço do sofá e o outro braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily. A ruiva estava sentada entre os dois rapazes, próxima o suficiente de James para que pudesse descansar a cabeça no ombro dele com facilidade. Uma das mãos um pouco acima do joelho de James e a outra no sofá segurando a mão de Snape. Este por sua vez estava sentado no sofá um pouco afastado dos outros dois, mas tinha estendido a mão no espaço vazio e não a retirara debaixo da mão de Lily. E o mais impressionante era que nenhum dos rapazes parecia que iria matar um ao outro nesse momento. Snape parecia feliz com a aproximação de Lily e James ainda parecia completamente concentrado no livro.

James estava se sentindo confuso pela mistura de sentimentos que passava pela sua mente. Snape tinha realmente tentado salvar Harry. E ele era agradecido por isso, mas o moreno tinha certeza que o motivo por trás disso era Lily, algo que não o deixava nada feliz. E agora a ruiva definitivamente reataria a amizade com Severus. E James se sentia incomodado com essa ideia. Apenas para ele mesmo admita sentir ciúmes afinal Lily e ele próprio nunca foram amigos. Mas de qualquer forma ele nunca tinha tentado ter a _amizade _de Lily. Pontas sempre soube que queria mais e agira em função disso. E ele vira Lily estender a mão para Snape, e se tivesse outro significado por trás disso? Mas ele realmente poderia ficar com raiva por Lily estar agradecendo por Snape ter salvo a vida do filho deles? Tomando folego para fazer algo que ele mesmo considerava muito difícil James levantou os olhos do livro para olhar diretamente para Snape.

— Obrigado. — Todos os olhares se viraram para James, Sirius olhou para o livro como se esperando que o amigo tivesse voltado a ler embora isso não se encaixasse na historia.

— Por proteger Harry. — James não achou que seria tão difícil, ele sentia seu rosto esquentar levemente e sabia que a qualquer segundo Almofadinhas gritaria com ele. Mas Snape tinha protegido Harry, e independente dos motivos ele era grato por isso. Embora seria melhor se alguém falasse alguma coisa. Esse silencia fazia pensar que tinha feito a coisa errada. Talvez ele devesse estender a mão para Snape? Mas ele sabia que não queria fazer isso da mesma forma que sabia que Snape não aceitaria. Eles não eram amigos e isso não mudava nada. Ele só sentira que devia agradecer. Então quando ele já se sentia disposto a falar qualquer coisa só para quebrar o silencio ele _sentiu_ a mão de Lily apertar levemente a sua perna, e ele não precisou olhar para ruiva para ter certeza que ela estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sentindo-se mais relaxado ele decidiu que se ninguém falasse nada nos próximos cinco segundos ele simplesmente voltaria a ler.

Severus desviou o olhar de Lily para ouvir o agradecimento de Potter. Isso tinha que ser um truque de algum tipo. Potter estava lhe _agradecendo?_ Snape pensou em dar uma resposta sarcástica, mas algo no olhar de Lily o impediu. A ruiva parecia ainda mais feliz que antes. E Severus não lembrava a ultima vez que vira esse sorriso no rosto dela. Parecia o mesmo de quando ela recebera a carta de Hogwarts, algo muito bom para acreditar que era real. Ele não teve coragem de falar algo que iria destruir isso. Mas não iria responder o agradecimento de Potter. Isso era impensável. Fazendo seu melhor esforço deu um pequeno assentimento com a cabeça para indicar que tinha ouvido.

Lily não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ela sabia que devia se preocupar com a leitura, mas queria guardar esse momento dentro dela. Ela não era ingênua o suficiente para esperar que James e Sev um dia fossem amigos, isso era tão impossível que só o pensamento beirava a insanidade. Mas eles poderiam coexistir sem se matar. E um medo que ela não sabia que estava sentindo se afrouxou um pouco. Mesmo sem perceber ela pensara que teria que de alguma forma escolher estre a amizade de Sev e a _amizade _de James. Mas talvez com um pouco de esforço ela pudesse ter as duas.

Alice ouvindo o agradecimento de James pensou que seria justo ela se desculpar. Snape não tentara matar Harry. Na verdade até o protegera. _Nisso_ela havia se enganado.

— Me desculpe por ter acusar de tentar matar Harry. — Alice falou — Mas isso não muda o fato que eu não vou te perdoar por ter tratado Neville mal e judiado dos outros alunos.

Frank pensou que o pedido de desculpas teria sido melhor se ela tivesse parado na primeira frase. Mas era justo de certa forma. Como ele não tinha acusado ninguém sentiu que não precisava falar nada.

Remus se perguntou se desculpar com Snape também. Não por acusa-lo, o que ele não tinha feito. Mas por todos esses anos que ele não havia feito nada. Mas sentia que esse não era o momento. Sem saber o que falar ele repetiu o agradecimento de James ganhando o mesmo aceno de cabeça como resposta.

Sirius sentiu como se todos esperassem que ele falasse alguma coisa. Mas se alguém pensava que ele iria se desculpar ou agradecer ao Ranhoso baseado nas palavras de um idiota como Quirrell. Bem todos teriam uma surpresa.

— Se alguém está esperando que eu me desculpe pode tirar o hipogrifo da chuva. Vocês vieram com os papos de esperar todos os fatos para julgar, então até onde me diz respeito Snape — Almofadinhas se esforçou para não dizer Ranhoso — continua o amante de Arte das Trevas e ainda é o _professor_ que tratou mal meu afilhado e seus amigos. E nada me garante que ele não não fará mal a Harry se surgir uma oportunidade que ele se beneficie disso. E a menos que o livro me dê uma prova _irrefutável _de que eu estou errado eu mantenho minha posição. — Sirius deu seu melhor olhar arrogante para Snape e Lily como se os desafiassem a responder a isso.

Lily olhou para James como se esperasse que ele tentasse fazer seu amigo mudar de ideia, mas viu o moreno trocar um olhar com Remus antes de negar levemente com a cabeça. E a ruiva entendeu que precisaria mais que isso para Sirius mudar de ideia. Ela poderia esperar, ainda tinha muita historia pela frente e agora que tinha certeza que Sev estava do lado de seu filho sabia que apareceriam muitas oportunidades para Sirius mudar de ideia.

James percebendo que ninguém tinha mais nada a dizer, continuou a leitura.

**— Snape estava tentando me salvar?**

Os lábios de Snape se curvaram num minúsculo sorriso. Era bom não estar sendo acusado de algo para variar.

**— É claro — disse Quirrell calmamente. — Por que você acha que ele queria apitar o próximo jogo? Ele estava tentando garantir que eu não repetisse aquilo. O que na realidade é engraçado... Ele nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. Eu não poderia fazer nada com Dumbledore assistindo. Todos os outros professores acharam que Snape estava tentando impedir a Grifinória de ganhar, ele conseguiu realmente se tornar impopular... **

Lily lhe deu um olhar severo, como se falasse que ele deveria fazer um esforço para ser mais simpático aos outros.

Snape apenas deu um pequeno escolher de ombros. Ele nunca fora popular embora o pensamento de até os professores desconfiarem dele quando ele próprio era um professor o incomodava um pouco.

**E que perda de tempo, se depois disso vou matá-lo esta noite.**

James teve que reler essa frase mentalmente antes de assimila-la. Todos estavam tão concentrados no fato de Snape não ter tentado matar Harry que tinham passado por alto o fato que Quirrell queria mata-lo. Ele só podia esperar que alguém tivesse dado por falta das crianças ou Hermione tivesse conseguido avisar a alguém. Não queria nem pensar nas chances de Harry sozinho contra um bruxo adulto.

Lily apertou a perna de James e a mão se Severus ao mesmo tempo que escondia o rosto no ombro do rapaz de óculos para sufocar um gemido desesperado. Por que todo mundo parecia estar atrás de Harry. E como ele sairia dessa.

Sirius esqueceu sua revolta com Pontas por agradecer a Ranhoso. Ele estava se sentindo doente de preocupação de sabia que seu amigo estaria num estado ainda pior. Capturando o olhar de James ele deu um aceno encorajador com a cabeça e o maroto voltou a ler.

**Quirrell estalou os dedos. Surgiram no ar cordas que amarraram Harry bem apertado.**

**— Você é muito metido para continuar vivo, Potter.**

Severus teve o inapropriado pensamento que se esse fosse um motivo para morte, Potter pai já teria batido as botas a muito tempo.

**Sair correndo pela escola no dia das Bruxas daquele jeito e, pelo que imaginei me viu descobrir o que é que estava guardando a pedra.**

— Ele estava muito ocupado pensando em outro suspeito para perceber as pistas. — falou Frank.

**— O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?**

**— Claro que sim. Tenho um talento especial para lidar com tragos. Você deve ter visto o que fiz com aquele na câmara lá atrás? Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal estava procurando o trasgo, Snape, que já desconfiava de mim, foi direto ao terceiro andar para me afastar, e não só o meu trasgo não conseguiu matar você de pancada, como o cachorro de três cabeças nem sequer conseguiu morder a perna de Snape direito.**

Sirius ainda se lamentava desse fato. Não importava que Snape fosse inocente desse delito em particular. Havia um montão dos quais Sirius tinha certeza que ele era culpado.

**Agora espere aí quieto. Preciso examinar este espelho curioso.**

**F****o****i somente então que Harry percebeu o que estava parado atrás de Quirrell. Era o Espelho de Ojesed.**

James disse uma palavra muito feia todos tiveram certeza que não estava escrito no livro.

— Dumbledore explicou a Harry como o espelho funciona, além de dar a capa a ele na época que o espelho estava solto pelo castelo. Isso não é uma maldirá coincidência. — O moreno parou de falar passando a mão nos cabelos estressado. O que infernos Dumbledore pretendia?

Lily teve o desagradável pensamento que Dumbledore não tinha sido convidado a ler os livros porque ela e provavelmente se sentiam com muita vontade de exigir varias respostas ou mesmo enfeitiçar o diretor e não necessariamente nessa ordem.

— Tenho certeza que o diretor terá uma boa explicação para isso. — Remus tentou acalmar James para que voltasse a ler. Embora o próprio Remus não conseguia pensar em nenhuma explicação para o fato.

**— Este espelho é a chave para encontrar a pedra — murmurou Quirrell, batendo de leve na moldura. — Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas... Mas ele está em Londres... E estarei bem longe quando voltar.**

**A única coisa que ocorreu a Harry foi manter Quirrell falando para impedi-lo de se concentrar no espelho.**

— Eu penso que seria melhor que Harry tentasse pensar em uma maneira de sair dai. — comentou Frank preocupado com o menino. Ganhar tempo só adiaria o confronto.

**— Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta. — falou de um fôlego só.**

"Mesmo sabendo que sou inocente, ele não consegue parar de trazer meu nome a tona". Pensou Severus.

**— Sei — disse Quirrell indiferente, dando a volta ao espelho para examinar o avesso. — Naquela altura ele já percebera minhas intenções, e tentava descobrir até onde eu tinha ido. Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo. Tentou me assustar, como se fosse possível, quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado...**

A menção do nome de Voldemort, todos se entreolharam nervosos.

— Eu pensei que seus seguidores o chamassem de Lorde das Trevas ou qualquer bobagem do tipo. Nunca imaginei um que seria corajoso o suficiente para dizer o nome dele. — Sirius disse olhando para Snape que entendeu a acusação implícita.

E o pior é que ele não poderia se defender. Até entrar na sala ele tinha absoluta certeza que se tornaria um Comensal da Morte. Ainda agora uma parte grande parte dele se sentia tentada pelo poder oferecido. Mas isso não significava que ele não devolveria o insulto a Black quando a oportunidade surgisse.

**Quirrell saiu de trás do espelho e mirou-o cheio de cobiça.**

**— Estou vendo a Pedra... Eu a estou apresentando ao meu mestre... Mas onde é que ela está?**

James viu Remus e Frank trocarem um olhar preocupado e antes que ele pudesse perguntar a realização do que eles haviam descoberto bateu nele.

"Isso apenas colocaria Harry num perigo maior". Pensou torcendo que estivesse errado enquanto voltava a ler ainda mais ansioso.

**H****arry forçou as cordas que o prendiam, mas elas não cederam. Tinha que impedir Quirrell de dedicar toda a atenção ao espelho.**

**— Mas Snape sempre pareceu me odiar tanto.**

**— Ah, e odeia mesmo — disse Quirrell, displicente —, e como odeia.**

Sirius olhou para Snape como se falasse "Eu tinha razão."

**Ele estudou em Hogwarts com o seu pai, você não sabia? Os dois se detestavam. Mas ele nunca quis ver você morto.**

James se sentiu incomodado com essa frase, embora não soubesse dizer o porquê já quer era absolutamente verdade. Empurrando essa sensação para o fundo da mente continuou lendo.

**— Mas ouvi o senhor soluçando, há uns dias. Pensei que Snape estava ameaçando o senhor...**

Lily sentiu James apertar o abraço em torno dela e sentiu a mesma preocupação. Se não era Sev quem mais estava ao lado de Quirrel?

**P****e****la primeira vez, espasmos de medo passou pelo rosto de Quirrell.**

**— Às vezes, eu tenho dificuldade em seguir as instruções do meu mestre. Ele é um grande mago e eu sou fraco.**

— Que você é fraco é um fato indiscutível. — zombou Alice sentindo um profundo desprezo por Quirrell. Ele havia escolhido o lado errado da guerra.

**— O senhor quer dizer que ele estava na sala de aula com o senhor? — exclamou Harry admirado.**

Todos sentiram um calafrio de medo ao pensar em Voldemort em andando livremente por Hogwarts entre todas aquelas crianças inocentes. E o coração de Lily se apertou ainda mais pensando na segurança de Harry.

**— Está comigo aonde quer que eu vá — disse Quirrell em voz baixa — Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de idéias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem.**

— Essa é a maior idiotice que eu já ouvi. — reclamou James furioso só de pensar que alguém realmente acreditava nesse monte de bobagens. E sentindo que uma descontração por menor que fosse era necessária acrescentou. — E vivendo com Sirius seis anos, já ouvi um monte de besteiras.

Sirius fez uma carinha irresistível de cachorro com a patinha machucada. E todos se distraíram por um segundo na interação dos dois amigos.

**Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo — Quirrell estremeceu de repente — Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de _Gringotes_, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Castigou-me, resolveu me vigiar mais de perto.**

**A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo. Harry lembrou-se de sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal, como podia ter sido tão burro? Ele vira Quirrell lá naquele dia, apertara a mão dele no Caldeirão Furado.**

— Eu suponho que isso possa ser visto como uma pista. — concedeu Frank — Mas Harry esta sendo muito exigente consigo mesmo, quero dizer. Bruxos adultos com maior contato com Quirrell estavam ajudando a proteger a pedra e a maior parte deles não percebeu nada.

**Quirrell praguejou baixinho.**

**— Eu não entendo... A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo? A cabeça de Harry pensava a mil.**

James olhou para Remus e ambos pensaram em como Harry escaparia quando percebesse que _ele_ poderia obter a pedra.

— Você não pode obte-la. Dumby provavelmente fez algo para apenas quem desejasse apenas encontrar a pedra poderia acha-la. Como você deseja usa-la isso é tudo que conseguirá ver. — explicou Sirius ganhando um olhar incrédulo de todos na sala que não eram marotos. — Eu não sou apenas um rostinho bonito. — ele resmungou.

**_"_****_O que quero acima de tudo no mundo, neste momento, é encontrar a Pedra antes que Quirrell a encontre. Então se me olhar no espelho, devo me ver encontrando a Pedra, o que quer dizer que verei onde está escondida! Mas como posso me olhar sem Quirrell perceber o que estou tramando?" _**

Lily mordeu os lábios. Esse seria um grande problema.

**H****arry tentou se deslocar para a esquerda, para se posicionar diante do espelho sem Quirrell notar, mas as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos estavam muito apertadas. ele tropeçou e caiu.**

Todos prenderam a respiração.

**Quirrell não lhe deu atenção. Continuou falando sozinho.**

Um suspiro coletivo de alivio percorreu a sala.

**— O que é que o espelho faz? Como é que ele funciona? Ajude-me, mestre.**

**E para horror de Harry, uma voz respondeu, e a voz parecia vir do próprio Quirrell.**

**— _Use o menino... Use o menino..._**

James perdeu toda a cor do rosto. Sirius parecia que ia vomitar a qualquer segundo. Remus mordeu seus lábios tão apertados que apenas um pouco mais e tiraria sangue. Lily enterrou o rosto completamente no ombro de James, enquanto apertava a perna do moreno de óculos e a mão de Snape com força. Severus sentia que sua mão perderia a circulação em breve mas lutou para manter o rosto impassível, mas um musculo na sua bochecha tremia com o a lembrança da ultima parte da historia.

Franck abriu a boca mas foi Alice que pos o pensamento horrível em palavras:

— O título, **_O Homem de Duas Caras_ ** era realmente... — mas não completou o pensamento.

James sabendo que demorar a ler não mudaria o horror dessa verdade, continuou:

**Quirrell voltou-se para Harry.**

**— É... Potter vem cá.**

**E bateu palmas uma vez e as cordas que prendiam Harry caíram. Harry se levantou sem pressa.**

— Ao menos ele não está mais preso, será mais fácil para correr ou se defender. — Remus tentou ser positivo embora a chance de Harry conseguir alguma dessas coisas parecia ilusória.

**— Vem cá — repetiu Quirrell. — Olhe no espelho e me diga o que vê. Harry foi até ele.**

**_"_****_P_****_r_****_eciso mentir, pensou desesperado". "Preciso olhar e mentir sobre o que vejo, é isso."_**

— Eu disse que você deveria ter praticado essas habilidades, nunca se sabe quando serão uteis. — Sirius tentou aliviar o clima.

**Quirrell aproximou-se de Harry pelas costas. Harry respirou o cheiro esquisito que parecia vir do turbante de Quirrell. Fechou os olhos, adiantou-se para se postar na frente do espelho, e tomou a abri-los.**

Lily torceu par que Quirrell nunca tirasse o turbante.

**A princípio viu a sua imagem pálida e apavorada. Mas um segundo depois, a imagem sorriu para ele. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou uma pedra cor de sangue. Aí piscou e devolveu a pedra ao bolso e ao fazer isto, Harry sentiu uma coisa pesada cair dentro do seu bolso de verdade. De alguma forma inacreditável _estava de posse da Pedra ._**

James tomou folego para se impedir de questionar o diretor novamente. Ele teria tempo para isso depois que Harry estivesse seguro.

**— E então? — perguntou Quirrell impaciente. — O que é que você está vendo? Harry armou-se de coragem.**

**— Estou me vendo apertando a mão de Dumbledore — inventou. — Ganhei o campeonato das casas para Grifinória.**

— É crível, suas habilidades enganosas estão melhorando. — elogiou Sirius, tentando se focar nisso ao invés de no horror da situação.

**Quirrell xingou outra vez.**

**— Saia do meu caminho — disse. Quando Harry se afastou, sentiu a Pedra Filosofal comprimir sua coxa. Será que tinha coragem para tentar fugir?**

— Coragem para tentar fugir? — Severus não resistiu murmurar. Apenas um grifinório precisaria de _coragem_ para fugir.

**M****as não dera cinco passos quando uma voz alta falou, embora os lábios de Quirrell não estivessem se mexendo.**

**— _Ele está mentindo... Ele está mentindo..._**

James fez uma pausa minúscula na leitura, encostando levemente o rosto no cabelo de Lily. Ele precisava de cada grama de força de vontade para continuar lendo esse capitulo sem fazer nada com o livro. Mesmo que nada disso tivesse acontecendo nesse momento, parecia que se tornava real ao ler em voz alta. E se ele tivesse escolha esse era um capitulo que James teria dispensado ser ele a ler. Mas se eu filho poderia ter vivido isso, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer como pai era continuar lendo.

**— Potter, volte aqui! — gritou Quirrell — Diga-me a verdade! O que foi que você acabou de ver?**

**A voz alta tomou a falar.**

**— _Deixe-me falar com ele... Cara a cara..._**

**— Mestre, o senhor não está bastante forte!**

**— _Estou bastante forte... Para isso..._**

Lily sentiu vontade de bater o livro e acabar com isso. Ela tinha um pressentimento sobre o que viria a seguir e ela não precisaria das palavras do livro para ter pesadelos na sua mente. Mas ela sabia que não poderia parar enquanto seu filho ainda estava em perigo. E então ela pensou em como devia ser pior para James que estava tendo que manter a voz calma e continuar lendo. Levantando o braço na frente do seu corpo, ela pegou a mão que James mantinha no seu ombro entrelaçando os dedos. Mexeu-se tentando achar uma forma confortável de continuar com um braço esticado sobre o sofá e o outro atravessado incomodamente sobre seu peito. E o rapaz de óculos deve ter percebido seu desconforto porque desceu o braço do ombro para cintura, deixando ambos ainda mais próximos e permitindo que Lily deixasse seu próprio braço descansar sobre suas coxas enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com ele novamente.

**H****arry se sentiu como se o visgo do diabo o tivesse pregado no chão. Não conseguia mover nem um músculo. Petrificado, viu Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante. O que estava acontecendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar.**

James agradeceu mentalmente que Lily tivesse segurado sua mão, porque ele se sentia tentado a levantar e ir para longe do livro ao invés e continuar lendo.

**H****arry poderia ter gritado, mas não conseguiu produzir nem um som. Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, havia um rosto, o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira. Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra.**

Alice teve certeza que teria pesadelos com essa imagem por anos. E pela expressão de todos na sala ela não seria a única.

**— _Harry Potter... _— falou o rosto.**

**H****arry tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas pernas não obedeceram.**

James lutava contra o mal-estar de ter que repetir as palavras de Voldemort.

**— _Está vendo no que me transformei? _— disse o rosto. — _Apenas uma sombra vaporosa. Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém... Mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente..._**

Severus pensou que se o preço do poder era compartir o corpo com o Lorde das Trevas, então seria um preço alto demais.

******_O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas semanas... Você viu o fiel Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta... E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... Por que você não me dá essa pedra no seu bolso?_**

Sirius disse algumas palavras vindas diretamente do vocabulário da sua adorável mãe, mas James apenas continuou lendo o mais rápido que conseguia, como se ler rápido o suficiente o impediria de pensar no que estava sendo lido.

**Então ele sabia. A sensibilidade voltou repentinamente as pernas de Harry. Ele cambaleou para trás.**

**— _Não seja tolo _— rosnou o rosto. — _É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim... Ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade..._**

— Mentira! — Alice e Remus gritaram em direção ao livro.

— Eles nunca teriam pedido piedade! Eles morreriam lutando! — Sirius parecia a ponto de rasgar o livro como se fosse o culpado por ofender seus amigos.

Frank pensou que ninguém poderia dizer como reagiria ao se ver cara a cara com a morte. Todos gostariam de pensar que seriam corajosos e lutariam, mas é o tipo de coisa que não se tem certeza até acontecer realmente. Embora ele tivesse dificuldade em imaginar Lily e James fazendo isso.

Severus pensou que Potter era arrogante demais para suplicar qualquer coisa, mas o pensamento de Lily a ponto de morrer, ele não queria sequer imaginar.

Lily viu James acenar para os amigos como se agradecendo os comentários, mas assim como ela, o moreno parecia mais preocupado com o que aconteceria com Harry do que com qualquer calunia que Voldemort tenha dito.

**— MENTIRA! — gritou Harry inesperadamente Quirrell. estava andando de costas para ele, de modo que Voldemort pudesse vê-lo. O rosto malvado sorria agora.**

**— _Que comovente... _— sibilou. — _Sempre dei valor à coragem... E, menino, seus pais foram corajosos. Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem..._**

James lutou contra o sentimento estranho de ler sobre a sua própria morte, e viu que Sirius parecia estar tendo uma luta ainda pior que a dele. Nunca vira o amigo tão triste. Ele já sabia que tinham sido mortos, mas era de alguma forma muito pior quando Voldemort contava como os havia matado. Ele sentiu Lily tão próxima a ele quanto ela conseguia e percebeu que isso também mexerá com ela. Sabendo que era melhor terminar com isso de uma vez continuou lendo, sabendo que a frase seguinte quebraria seu coração de alguma forma.

**_Mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... Estava tentando protegê-lo.. _**

— É claro que eu estava tentando protege-lo, você tinha acabado de matar meu marido e estava vindo atrás de mim e do meu filho! — Lily cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

Mas James leu de novo essa frase, desconfiado dessa escolha de palavras. "_Não precisava_ ter morrido". Soava como se fosse uma escolha. Empurrando isso para o fundo de sua mente voltou a ler.

**_A_****_gora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão._**

**— Nunca!**

**H****arry saltou para a porta em chamas, mas Voldemort gritou:**

**— _AGARRE-O!_**

**E, no instante seguinte, Harry sentiu a mão de Quirrell fechar-se em torno de seu pulso. E, ao mesmo tempo, uma dor fria como uma agulhada queimou sua cicatriz, parecia que sua cabeça ia se rachar em dois,**

James lutou para se manter lendo, quando sentia seu corpo doer de preocupação por seu filho. Ele sentia Lily estremecer sobre seu ombro, mas não saberia dizer se ela estava chorando ou não. E mais uma vez ele se forçou a continuar lendo.

**e****le berrou, lutando com todas as forças e, para sua surpresa, Quirrell largou-o. A dor em sua cabeça diminuiu, ele olhou alucinado à volta para ver onde fora Quirrell e o viu dobrar de dor, examinando os dedos, eles se enchiam de bolhas, diante dos seus olhos.**

O rapaz de óculos vez uma pausa na leitura, completamente confuso.

— Talvez Harry esteja fazendo alguma magia involuntária. — sugeriu Remus vendo o olhar perdido do amigo.

"Seria um inferno de magica involuntária" pensou James antes de voltar a ler.

**— _Agarre-o! Agarre-o! _— esganiçou-se Voldemort outra vez e Quirrell investiu, derrubando Harry no chão, caindo por cima dele, as duas mãos apertando o pescoço do menino, a cicatriz de Harry quase o cegava de dor, contudo ele via Quirrell urrar de agonia.**

Lily mordeu os lábios a ponto de sentir dor para impedir os soluços de saírem, ela sabia que se começasse a chorar James provavelmente pararia de ler e sabia que ambos deviam continuar lendo para de alguma forma tentar compensar o esforço que Harry tinha tido.

**— Mestre, não posso segurá-lo. Minhas mãos. Minhas mãos!**

**E Quirrell, embora prendendo Harry no chão com os joelhos, largou seu pescoço e arregalou os olhos, perplexo, para as palmas das mãos, elas pareciam queimadas, vermelhas, em carne viva.**

Severus levantou uma sobrancelha, seria a mais extraordinária magia invonluntaria que ele já ouvira falar.

**— Então o mate, seu tolo, e acabe com isso! — guinchou Voldemort.**

James estremeceu com mais raiva que qualquer outra coisa nesse momento. Voldemort era um grande filho da mãe que só pensava em matar Harry. Sabendo que seria melhor para todos se ele lesse logo tudo de uma vez ao invés de comentar, se esforçou para continuar lendo.

**Quirrell levantou a mão para jogar uma praga letal, mas Harry, por instinto, esticou as mãos e agarrou a cara de Quirrell.**

**— AAAAI!**

**Quirrell saiu de cima dele, seu rosto se encheu de bolhas também, e então Harry entendeu: Quirrell não podia tocar sua pele, sem sofrer dores terríveis, sua única chance era dominar Quirrell, causar-lhe dor suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar feitiços.**

Lily começou a falar baixinho palavras de incentivo para Harry e James imaginou que ela estava pensando em estar com seu filho de alguma forma. "Nós sempre estariam com Harry, não importa o que aconteça" era o novo lema de ambos.

**H****arry ficou em pé de um salto, agarrou Quirrell pelo braço e segurou-o com toda a força que pôde. Quirrell berrou e tentou se desvencilhar, a dor na cabeça de Harry estava aumentando, ele não conseguia enxergar, ouvia os gritos terríveis de Quirrell e os berros de Voldemort _"MATE-O! MATE-O!" _e outras vozes, talvez dentro de sua própria cabeça, chamando "Harry! Harry"!**

Se perguntassem depois, James não saberia explicar como ele continuou lendo, sentindo a agonia do seu filho e a sensação de impotência de apenas pode ler sobre isso. Era quase demais. Ainda sim o rapaz continuou a leitura.

**Sentiu o braço de Quirrell desprender-se com força de sua mão, teve certeza de que tudo estava perdido e mergulhou na escuridão, cada vez mais profunda.**

Sem fazer nenhuma pausa para que não pudesse sequer pensar em algo horrível, James leu o próximo paragrafo quase emendando as frases uma na outra.

**Alguma coisa dourada estava brilhando logo acima dele. O pomo!**

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada estranha e alta, que parecia ainda mais estranha pelos momentos de tensão que todos atravessaram.

— É que apenas o filho de James poderia pensar em Quadribol num momento desses, o pomo — e voltou a rir.

** Tentou agarrá-lo, mas seus braços estavam muito pesado. Piscou os olhos. Não era o pomo. Eram óculos. Que estranho.**

— Porque o pomo aparecer numa hora dessas seria completamente normal. — Sirius disse ainda rindo e todos se juntaram a ele dessa vez.

Se Harry podia pensar em um pomo não podia ser nada de grave. Até mesmo Snape se permitiu um minúsculo sorriso ao ver como Lily ria, finalmente deixando uma parte da tensão sair.

**Piscou os olhos outra vez. O rosto sorridente de Alvo Dumbledore entrou em foco curvado sobre ele.**

— Já era tempo. — resmungou James, mas assim como os outros não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado pela presença de Dumby. Isso significava que Harry estava completamente a salvo.

**— Boa tarde, Harry — disse Dumbledore.**

**H****arry fixou o olhar nele. Então se lembrou.**

— Que não era uma partida de Quadribol! — brincou Sirius se sentindo muito aliviado para ficar queito.

**— Professor! A Pedra! Foi Quirrell! Ele apanhou a Pedra! Professor, depressa..**

**— Acalme-se, menino, você está um pouco atrasado. Quirrell não apanhou a Pedra**

— Se fosse um pomo, ambos teriam perdido a partida. — Sirius realmente não conseguia parar, agora que Harry não estava em perigo tudo lhe parecia muito engraçado.

**— Então quem apanhou? Professor? Eu...**

**— Harry, por favor, relaxe ou Madame Pomfrey vai mandar me expulsar.**

Agora foi Remus que gargalhou. Ele conhecia muito bem a enfermeira e poderia imagina-la tentando expulsar Dumbledore.

**H****arry engoliu em seco e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que devia estar na ala do hospital. Achava-se deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho brancos e do seu lado havia uma mesa atulhada do que parecia ser a metade da loja de doces.**

Os olhos de Sirius cresceram a menção dos doces, tinha passado muito tempo desde que havia comido pela ultima vez.

**— Presentes dos seus amigos e admiradores — esclareceu Dumbledore, sorrindo. — Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras entre você e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe.**

— Nada fica em segredo em Hogwarts. — comentou Frank e como sempre que alguém dizia essa frase os marotos se entreolhavam sorrindo.

**Acredito que os nossos amigos, os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley foram os responsáveis pela tentativa de lhe mandar um assento de vaso sanitário.**

James teve que fazer uma pausa parar ri.

— Realmente brilhante! — O moreno disse sorrindo e Remus se perguntou se ganharia um assento de privada na próxima lua cheia na ala hospitalar.

**Com certeza acharam que você ia achar engraçado. Madame Pomfrey, porém, achou que poderia ser pouco higiênico e o confiscou.**

— Mas a intenção é o que conta. — disse Sirius sorrindo com a ideia.

**— Há quanto tempo estou aqui?**

**— Três dias. O Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Granger vão se sentir muito aliviados por você ter voltado a si, estavam muitíssimo preocupados.**

James murchou de repente. Sem nenhum motivo aparente.

— Ele está chateado porque Harry provavelmente perdeu a final de Quadribol. — explicou Sirius.

James acenou fazendo bico e Lily teve o estranho pensamento que era adorável quando ele fazia isso.

**— Mas, professor, a Pedra...**

**— Já vi que você não se deixa distrair. Muito bem. A Pedra. O Professor Quirrell não conseguiu tirá-la de você. Cheguei a tempo de impedir que isto acontecesse, embora você estivesse se defendendo muito bem sozinho, devo dizer.**

James resmungou e Frank achou completamente justificado dessa vez.

— Dumbledore soa muito feliz por Harry ter ido atrás da pedra. — o rapaz comentou.

**— O senhor chegou lá? Recebeu a coruja de Hermione?**

**— Devemos ter cruzado no ar. Assim que cheguei a Londres, tornou-se claro para mim que o lugar onde deveria estar era aquele de onde acabara de sair. Cheguei a tempo de tirar Quirrell de cima de você...**

**— Então foi o senhor.**

**— Receei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.**

Lily soltou todo o ar de repente só com esse pensamento. Ela adoraria que o livro não fizesse esses malditos comentários pessimistas.

**— Quase chegou eu não poderia ter mantido Quirrell afastado da Pedra por muito mais tempo..**

**— Não da Pedra, menino, de você. O esforço que você fez quase o matou. Por um instante terrível, receei que tivesse matado. Quanto à Pedra, ela foi destruída.**

— Então por que diabos você não destruiu a pedra antes que meu filho tivesse que passar por tudo isso! — gritou James completamente fora de si. Harry tinha se arriscando tanto quando a pedra poderia ter sido destruída antes e poupado todo esse trabalho. Ninguém fez nenhum comentário sobre isso, todos estavam de acordo. Mesmo Snape pensava que Potter tinha razão, algo que ele nunca esperou que acontecesse.

**— Destruída! — exclamou Harry sem entender — Mas o seu amigo... Nicolau Flamel..**

**— Ah! Você já ouviu falar no Nicolau? — perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo encantado. — Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Bom, Nicolau e eu tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor.**

— Me pergunto quando foi essa conversinha. — resmungou Sirius sendo completamente solidário a revolta do amigo.

**— Mas isto quer dizer que ele e a mulher vão morrer, não é?**

**— Eles têm elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, é, eles vão morrer.**

**Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry.**

**— Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolau e Perenelle, na verdade, é como se fossem deitar depois de um dia muito, muito longo. Afinal para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande aventura seguinte.**

Snape bufou. A morte era a morte e ponto final. Não tinha "aventura seguinte".

** Você sabe, a Pedra não foi uma coisa tão boa assim. Todo o dinheiro e a vida que a pessoa poderia querer! As duas coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos escolheriam em primeiro lugar. O problema é que os humanos têm o condão de escolher exatamente as coisas que são piores para eles.**

**H****arry ficou ali deitado, sem encontrar o que responder. Dumbledore cantarolou um pouquinho e sorriu para o teto.**

— Dumbledore parece ainda mais louco ao passar dos anos. — comentou Alice.

**— Professor? — disse Harry, — Estive pensando... Professor, mesmo que a Pedra tenha sido destruída, Vol... Quero dizer, o Senhor-Sabe-Quem...**

**— Chame-o de Voldemort. Sempre chame as coisas pelo nome que têm. O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si.**

Todos na sala concordaram com a cabeça, menos Snape que não se sentia a vontade de chamar o Lorde das Trevas pelo nome.

**— Sim, senhor. Bem, Voldemort vai tentar outras maneiras de voltar, não vai? Quero dizer, ele não foi de vez, foi?**

— Harry tinha que estragar o humor. — resmungou Sirius.

Mas todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa. Voldemort estaria procurando uma nova forma de voltar. E se ele esse livro indicava algo. Eles leriam sobre isso novamente.

**— Não, Harry, não foi. Continua por aí em algum lugar, talvez procurando outro corpo para compartilhar... Sem estar propriamente vivo ele não pode ser morto. Abandonou Quirrell à morte, ele demonstra a mesma falta de piedade tanto com os amigos quanto com os inimigos.**

— Eu duvido muito que ele saiba o significado da palavra amigo. — cuspiu James.

**No entanto, Harry, embora você talvez tenha apenas retardado a volta dele ao poder, da próxima vez só precisaremos de outro alguém que esteja preparado para lutar o que parece ser uma batalha perdida. E se ele for retardado repetidamente, ora, talvez nunca retome o poder.**

Severus achou que isso era a coisa mais sem noção que ele já tinha ouvido. As pessoas deveriam apenas se enfiar no caminho do Lorde das Trevas e pronto. Sem pensar nas terríveis consequências? E para seu espanto Longbottom começou a falar.

— Faz sentido, se sempre tiver alguém tentando impedir Voldemort de retornar ele pode ser impedido continuamente.

Severus sufocou um bufo desdenhoso. E ele que pensara que os corvinais eram inteligentes.

**H****arry concordou com um gesto, mas parou na mesma hora, porque o aceno fez- lhe doer a cabeça. Então disse:**

**— Professor, há outras coisas que gostaria de saber, se o senhor puder me dizer.. Coisas que eu gostaria de saber, a verdade...**

**— A verdade — suspirou Dumbledore — é uma coisa bela e terrível, e, portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela. Mas, vou responder às suas perguntas, a não ser que haja uma boa razão para não fazê-lo, caso em que eu peço que me perdoe. Não vou, é claro, mentir.**

— Eu acho que ele ter passado por tudo que passou é uma excelente razão para ter todas as perguntas respondidas. — resmungou James.

**— Bom... Voldemort disse que só matou minha mãe porque ela tentou impedi- lo de me matar. Mas por que, afinal, ele iria querer me matar?**

Remus abriu a boca para falar e James pensou que ele teria percebido que Lily parecia ter tido uma escolha, mas o rapaz de cabelos cor de areia falou algo diferente.

— Voldemort estava indo atrás de _Harry?_ — deu ênfase na ultima palavra. — O que ele poderia querer com uma criança.

Lily olhou para Remus surpresa, realmente a frase parecia significar isso, mas não fazia o menor sentido Voldemort ter ido atrás de um bebê.

**Dumbledore suspirou muito profundamente desta vez.**

**— Que pena, a primeira coisa que você me pergunta, eu não vou poder responder. Não hoje. Não agora.. Você vai saber, um dia... Por ora tire isso da cabeça, Harry. Quando você for mais velho...**

— Ele foi velho o suficiente para você incentiva-lo a ir atrás da pedra. — James resmungou. Ele esperava que o livro desse uma ótima explicação para essa atitude ou ele teria uma conversinha com o diretor assim que saíssem dessa sala.

**Sei que detesta ouvir isso... Mas quando estiver pronto, você vai saber.**

**E Harry entendeu que não ia adiantar insistir.**

**— Mas por que Quirrell não podia me tocar?**

**— Sua mãe morreu para salvar você. Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. Ele não entende que um amor forte como o de sua mãe por você deixa uma marca própria. Não é uma cicatriz, não é um sinal visível.. Ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna.**

— Eu disse que sempre estaríamos com ele de alguma forma, e você provou isso. — disse James com a voz suave depositando um casto beijo nos cabelos de Lily.

A ruiva sentiu os olhos enxerem d'agua, mas dessa vez por um motivo diferente, ela realmente tinha conseguido proteger seu filho de alguma forma. Uma marca dela viveria para sempre em Harry a emoção disso era demais para por em palavras. Ela acreditara quando James disse que estariam sempre com seu filho, mas não pensara que pudesse protegê-lo de uma forma tão perceptível. Sem saber como lidar com essa emoção ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de James deixando as lagrimas escorrerem silenciosamente por seu rosto,

**Está entranhada em nossa pele. Por isso Quirrell, cheio de ódio, avareza e ambição, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não podia tocá- lo. Era uma agonia tocar uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom.**

**Então, Dumbledore se interessou muito por um passarinho no peitoril da janela, o que deu tempo a Harry para enxugar os olhos como lençol. Quando recuperou a voz, disse.**

**— E a capa da invisibilidade? O senhor sabe quem a mandou para mim?**

**— Ah, por acaso seu pai deixou-a comigo e eu achei que você talvez gostasse. — Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram — Coisas úteis.. Seu pai usava-a principalmente para ir escondido a cozinha roubar comida, quando estava aqui.**

Os três marotos caíram na gargalhada.

— Isso não é verdade. — disse Remus entre risos.

— Eu acho que Dumby me confundiu com Almofadinhas. — James também sorria.

— E vocês não dirão para que James usa a capa, acertei? — perguntou Alice.

Os três meninos assentiram e James voltou a ler.

**— E tem mais uma coisa...**

**— Diga.**

**— Quirrell disse que Snape...**

Severus revirou os olhos estava demorando muito para o nome dele aparecer novamente.

**— O Professor Snape, Harry.**

**— Sim, senhor, ele... Quirrell disse que ele me odeia porque odiava meu pai. Isso é verdade?**

Lily suspirou, se perguntando se ainda havia tempo para isso ser mudado. E James sentiu novamente uma sensação incomoda que ele ignorou novamente.

**— Bom, eles se detestavam bastante. Mas não é diferente de você com o Sr. Malfoy. E, além disso, seu pai fez uma coisa que Snape nunca pôde perdoar.**

"Apenas uma?" pensou Severus com sarcasmo.

**— O quê?**

**— Salvou a vida dele.**

As reações para essa frase foram as mais estranhas. Alice e Frank olharam para James chocados como se ele tivesse dito que largaria o quadribol para virar uma bailarina. Lily olhou para James curiosa, ela tinha ouvido falar disso mas não conhecia os detalhes.

Severus gritou:

— Isso é mentira.

E Sirius gritou que era verdade e ambos se levantaram segurando as varinhas e gritando mentira e verdade. Remus olhava de um para o outro sem saber como parar a briga, mas a reação de James foi a mais estranha ele havia tirado o braço ao redor de Lily para enfiar a cabeça em ambas as mãos como se isso fosse a ultima coisa que ele queria ser lembrado. A ruiva olhou com mais atenção e viu que ele parecia estar lutando contra a vontade de gritar ou socar alguém.

— Sirius! — James falou num tom de voz normal. Mas o uso do seu nome pelo seu amigo teve efeito imediato. Sirius parou de discutir e olhou para James da forma mais estranha que Lily já vira, ele parecia estar esperando uma bronca e seu olhar parecia arrependido.

— Vamos apenas continuar lendo. Não faz nenhum bem reviver essa historia novamente. — James ainda não tinha levantado o rosto das mãos.

Sirius sentou novamente parecendo que tinha sido agredido fisicamente, e seu olhar ia de Remus para James como se esperasse que algum dos dois fosse dar o golpe final.

— Não seja modesto agora Potter, tenho certeza que todos vão amar essa historia. — cuspiu Severus com sarcasmo. Potter não tinha salvo ele e sim se mudara de ideia no meio de uma brincadeira.

— Snape as coisas não aconteceram da forma que você imagina. _James_ — Remus frisou o nome do amigo. — realmente não fazia ideia até que fosse tarde demais.

Lily percebeu que nem James nem Remus haviam olhado para Sirius.

— Eu disse — Pontas falou cada palavra deliberadamente devagar — que não faz nenhum bem reviver essa historia novamente. E isso vale para todos.

O tom de voz foi tão definitivo que ninguém perguntou mais nada sobre isso.

**_— _****O quê?**

**_— _****É****..****. _— _disse Dumbledore sonhador — É engraçado como a cabeça das pessoas funciona, não é? O Professor Snape não conseguiu suportar o fato de estar em dívida com o seu pai.**

— Eu não estou em dívida com você! — Severus gritou.

— Realmente parece que isso me importa? — perguntou James e Lily viu novamente aquele olhar arrogante tão comum durante as discursões entre ambos os meninos e soube que se essa historia não acabasse logo todo o progresso que o livro tinha feito estaria perdido.

Mas James balançou a cabeça como se nada disso importasse e voltou a ler.

**Acredito que tenha se esforçado para proteger você este ano, porque achou que isso o deixaria quite com o seu pai. Assim podia voltar a odiar a memória do seu pai em paz...**

— Tenho certeza que Snape não sente o menor remordimento em comemorar a morte de Pontas todos os anos. — rosnou Sirius descontando a frustação que sentia por esse assunto ter vindo à tona, em sua vitima preferida.

Severus pensou que como esse dia era o mesmo dia da morte de Lily, era pouco provável que ele se sentisse bem para comemorar qualquer coisa.

**H****arry tentou compreender, mas sentiu a cabeça latejar, por isso parou.**

**— E, professor, só mais uma coisa...**

**— Só essa?**

**— Como foi que tirei a Pedra do espelho?**

**— Ah, fico satisfeito que você tenha me perguntado. Foi uma das minhas idéias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa. Sabe, só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la, de outra forma, a pessoa só iria se ver produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida. O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim...**

— Mas todos nós chegamos a essa conclusão. — Frank surpreendentemente fez bico.

**Agora chega de perguntas. Sugiro que comece a comer esses doces. Ah, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! Quando eu era moço tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vômito, e desde então receio que tenha perdido o gosto por eles.**

— Mas se não tivessem os sabores ruins, então não teria graça em comer feijãozinho de todos os sabores. — reclamou Sirius.

**M****as acho que não corro perigo com um gostoso caramelo, não acha? — E sorrindo jogou um feijãozinho caramelo escuro na boca. Então se engasgou e disse:**

**— Que pena! Cera de ouvido!**

**M****adame Pomfrey, a encarregada do hospital, era uma boa pessoa, mas muito rigorosa.**

Os marotos assentiram com a cabeça. Eles passaram bastante tempo na ala hospitalar.

**— Só cinco minutos — suplicou Harry.**

**— Absolutamente não.**

**— A senhora deixou o Professor Dumbledore entrar.**

**— Bom, é claro, ele é o diretor, é muito diferente. Você precisa descansar.**

**_— _****Estou descansando, olhe, deitado e tudo. Ah_, _por favor, Madame Pomfrey.**

**— Ah, muito bem. Mas só cinco minutos. E ela deixou Rony e Hermione entrarem.**

— Tenho certeza que serão mais de cinco minutos visto tudo que eles têm para por em dia. — Alice sorriu.

**— Harry!**

**H****e****r****mione parecia prestes a abraçá-lo outra vez, mas Harry gostou que tivesse se contido porque a cabeça dele ainda estava muito doída.**

**— Ah, Harry, nos estávamos certos que você ia... Dumbledore estava tão preocupado...**

— Você percebe que Harry não teria conseguido sem a ajuda dela. — comentou Remus olhando para Sirius.

Almofadinhas estava muito feliz por seu amigo ter deixado de lado o assunto anterior que fez um esforço com a menina.

— Ela é uma boa amiga. — Ele cedeu — Mas ainda é louca pelos livros, isso não é saudável! — Sirius fez drama — Ela consegue ser ainda _pior_ que você, e eu achava que isso era impossível.

Remus jogou uma almofada conjurada em Sirius e a briga anterior parecia ter sido esquecida. Almofadinhas olhou para James, ele achava que o rapaz de óculos demoraria um pouco mais para deixar esse assunto ir.

**— A escola inteira não fala em outra coisa — disse Rony — Mas, no duro, o que foi que aconteceu?**

**Era uma das raras ocasiões em que a historia verdadeira é ainda mais estranha e excitante do que os boatos fantásticos. Harry contou tudo: Quirrell, o espelho, a Pedra e Voldemort.**

**R****on****y e Hermione eram bons ouvintes, exclamavam nas horas certas e quando Harry lhes disse o que havia sob o turbante de Quirrell, Hermione soltou um grito.**

Nem mesmo Sirius pode culpa-la por isso.

**— Então a Pedra acabou? — perguntou Rony finalmente. – Flamel simplesmente vai morrer?**

**— Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... Como foi mesmo?... Que para a mente bem estruturada a morte é a grande aventura seguinte.**

**— Eu sempre disse que ele era biruta — disse Rony, parecendo muito impressionado com a grande loucura do seu herói.**

Frank assentiu com a cabeça simpatizando com o sentimento.

**— Então o que aconteceu com vocês dois? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Bom, eu voltei sem problemas — disse Hermione — Fiz Rony voltar a si, isso levou algum tempo, e estávamos correndo para o corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no saguão de entrada, ele já sabia, e só disse "_Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?"_, e saiu desabalado para o terceiro andar.**

James evitou _rosnar_ novamente pela atitude do dretor.

**— Você acha que ele queria que você fizesse aquilo? — perguntou Rony. — Mandou a capa do seu pai e tudo o mais?**

Lily profundamente esperava que não, embora ela soubesse que James tinha razão. Mas era incrível pensar que o diretor poderia ser tão _irresponsável_.

**— Bom! — explodiu Hermione — Se ele fez isso... Quero dizer... Isso é horrível... Você podia ter sido morto.**

Alice concordou com a cabeça;

**— Não, não é horrível — disse Harry pensativo — Ele é um homem engraçado, o Dumbledore. Acho que meio que queria me dar uma chance. Acho que sabe mais ou menos tudo o que acontece por aqui, sabe? Imagino que tivesse uma boa idéia do que íamos tentar fazer e em lugar de nos impedir, ele simplesmente ensinou o suficiente para nos ajudar. Não acho que tenha sido por acaso que me deixou descobrir como o espelho funcionava. Era quase como se pensasse que eu tinha o direito de enfrentar Voldemort se pudesse...**

James parecia estar lutando bravamente contra a vontade de rasgar o livro. Ele esperava que em algum ponto dessa leitura Dumby tivesse um argumento melhor que essa esupida ideia de Harry ter _o direito _de enfrentar Voldemort.

**— É, a marca de Dumbledore, com certeza — disse Rony orgulhoso. — Olhe, você precisa estar bom para a festa de fim de ano, amanhã. Os pontos já foram todos computados e Sonserina ganhou, é claro.**

Snape sorriu provocando Black, mas teve o bom senso de não provocar Potter que parecia estar num humor muito perigoso no momento.

**V****o****c****ê faltou ao último jogo de Quadribol, fomos estraçalhados por Cornival sem você. **

Mesmo com a cabeça cheia de coisas, James não pode evitar um gemido de decepção.

**M****as a comida vai ser legal.**

**Nesse instante, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu no quarto.**

**— Vocês já estão aí há quinze minutos, agora FORA — disse com firmeza. Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Harry se sentiu quase normal.**

**— Quero ir à festa — disse a Madame Pomfrey, quando ela estava arrumando suas muitas caixas de doces — Posso, não posso?**

**— O Professor Dumbledore disse que devo deixar você ir — respondeu ela fungando, como se, na sua opinião, o Professor Dumbledore não percebesse os riscos que uma festa pode oferecer**

Remus sorriu. A enfermeira realmente levava seu trabalho muito a serio.

**— E você tem outra visita.**

**— Que bom. Quem é?**

**H****agrid foi-se esgueirando pela porta enquanto Harry indagava.**

**Em geral quando estava dentro de casa, Hagrid parecia demasiado grande para que o deixassem entrar. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, deu uma olhada e caiu no choro.**

**— É... Tudo... Minha... Culpa! — soluçou, o rosto nas mãos. — Eu informei ao mal como passar por Fofo! Eu informei! Era a única coisa que ele não sabia e eu informei! Você podia ter morrido! Tudo por causa de um ovo de dragão! Nunca mais vou beber! Eu devia ser demitido e mandado viver como trouxa!**

— Não exagere, Voldemort teria descoberto de alguma maneira mesmo que você não tivesse contado. — comentou Lily suavemente.

**— Rúbeo! — chamou Harry chocado por vê-lo sacudir de tristeza e remorso, as grandes lágrimas se infiltrando pela barba — Rúbeo, ele teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, estamos falando de Voldemort, teria descoberto mesmo que você não tivesse informado.**

**— Mas você podia ter morrido! — soluçou Hagrid — E não diga o nome dele!**

**— VOLDEMORT! — berrou Harry, e Hagrid levou um choque tão grande que parou de chorar.**

— Definitivamente o gênio de Lily. — Alice sorriu.

**— Estive com ele cara a cara e vou chamá-lo pelo nome que tem. Por favor, anime-se, Rúbeo, salvamos a Pedra, ela foi destruída e ele não poderá usá-la. Coma um sapo de chocolate. Tenho um montão...**

— Chocolate realmente ajuda a pessoa a se sentir feliz. — comentou Remus sorrindo. Ele amava chocolate.

**H****agrid secou o nariz como dorso da mão e disse:**

**— Ah, isso me lembra. Trouxe um presente para você.**

**— Não é um sanduíche de carne de arminho, é? — perguntou Harry. Abriu-o curioso e, finalmente, Hagrid deu uma risadinha.**

— E agora ele pareceu James. — comentou Remus sorrindo ganhando um fraco sorriso do amigo.

**— Não, Dumbledore me deu folga ontem para eu providenciar. Claro, devia mais é ter me demitido. Em todo o caso, trouxe isto para você...**

**P****a****r****e****c****ia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Harry abriu-o, curioso. Estava cheio de retratos de bruxos, de cada página, sorrindo e acenando para ele, estavam sua mãe e seu pai.**

Agora James não pode deixar de sorrir. Isso seria algo impressionante para Harry ter, sabendo o quão pouca informação seu filho tinha sobre os pais isso teria sido o equivalente a um tesouro.

**— Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos de escola de seu pai e sua mãe, pedindo fotos... E sabia que você não tinha nenhuma... Gostou?**

Lily apertou o braço de James para chamar a atenção sorrindo para o rapaz, sabendo o quão importante esse presente seria para Harry. O moreno sorriu de volta mas Lily viu que ele ainda parecia chateado com algo, mas esse não era o momento de perguntar.

**H****arry nem conseguiu falar, mas Hagrid compreendeu.**

**H****arry desceu para a festa de fim de ano sozinho aquela noite.**

**Atrasara-se com os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que insistiu em lhe fazer um último check-up, de modo que o salão principal já se enchera. Estava decorado com as cores de Sonserina, verde e prata, para comemorar sua conquista do campeonato das casas pelo sétimo ano consecutivo. Uma enorme bandeira com a serpente de Sonserina cobria a parede atrás da mesa principal.**

Sirius fingiu vomitar.

**Quando Harry entrou houve um silêncio momentâneo e em seguida todos começaram a falar alto e ao mesmo tempo. Ele se sentou discretamente numa cadeira entre Rony e Hermione à mesa da Grifinória e tentou fingir que não via as pessoas se levantarem para espiá-lo.**

Lily sorriu, isso era algo que Harry havia herdado dela sem sombra de duvidas. James provavelmente teria subido na mesa e agradecido como se todos o aplaudissem.

**F****e****lizmente, Dumbledore chegou instantes depois. A algazarra foi serenando.**

**— Mais um ano que passou! disse Dumbledore alegremente. — E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos! Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo.**

— Almofadinhas realmente leva esse aviso a serio todos os anos. — brincou Remus

**Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória com trezentos e doze pontos, em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos, Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis, e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.**

**E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina. Era uma cena nauseante.**

James não pode mais que concordar imaginando a cena.

**— Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. No entanto, temos de levarem conta os recentes acontecimentos.**

Severus cruzou os braços, mas todos os outros se inclinaram em direção ao livro.

**A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.**

**— Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir. Vejamos. Sim... Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley...**

**O rosto de Rony se coloriu de vermelho vivo, parecia um rabanete que apanhara sol demais na praia.**

**— ... Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.**

Os marotos aplaudiram mesmo James parecia ter deixado os pensamentos de lado para colocar dois dedos na boa e soltar um alto assobio.

**O****s vivas da Grifinória quase levantaram o teto encantado, as estrelas lá no alto pareceram estremecer.. Ouviram Percy dizer aos outros monitores: _"É o meu irmão, sabem! O meu irmão caçula! Venceu uma partida no jogo vivo de xadrez de McGonagall!"_**

— Não deixe Minnie te ouvir falando assim, ou ela tirará os pontos novamente. — brincou Sirius,

**Finalmente voltaram a fazer silêncio.**

**— Segundo: a Senhorita Hermione Granger... Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.**

E novamente os marotos comemoram.

**H****e****r****mione escondeu o rosto nos braços, Harry teve a forte suspeita de que caíra no choro. Os alunos da Grifinória por volta da mesa não cabiam em si de contentes, tinham subido cem pontos.**

**— Terceiro: ao Sr. Harry Potter — A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. — Pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos.**

Até mesmo Lily bateu palmas dessa vez.

— Grifinória e Sonserina estão empatadas, a taça terá que ser sorteada. — comentou Frank.

**A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora. Os que conseguiam somar enquanto berravam de ficar roucos sabiam que Grifinória agora chegara a quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos — exatamente o mesmo que Sonserina. Precisariam sortear a Taça das Casas, se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse dado a Harry mais um pontinho.**

**Dumbledore ergueu a mão. A sala gradualmente se aquietou.**

**— Existe todo tipo de coragem — disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos, mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom.**

Agora Frank e Alice se juntaram a bagunça. E foi preciso quase cinco minutos antes que eles se acalmassem o suficiente para voltar a ler. Por esse tempo Severus estava quase batendo com a própria cabeça na parede de frustação.

**Alguém que estivesse do lado de fora do salão principal poderia ter pensado que ocorrera uma explosão, tão alta foi a barulheira que irrompeu na mesa da Grifinória.**

— Se Pontas ou Almofadinhas estivessem lá, seria provável que uma explosão tivesse realmente ocorrido. — brincou Remus.

** Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram para gritar e dar vivas enquanto Neville, branco de susto, desaparecia debaixo de uma montanha de gente que o abraçava.**

Alice sorriu ainda batendo palmas.

**J****amais ganhara um único ponto para Grifinória antes.**

"Isso mudará a partir de agora." Pensou Frank, confiante.

**H****arry, ainda gritando, cutucou Rony nas costelas indicando Malfoy, que não poderia ter feito uma cara mais perplexa e horrorizada se tivesse acabado de ser encantado com o _Feitiço do Corpo Preso_.**

— O que torna a vitória ainda melhor. — sorriu Sirius.

**— O que significa — continuou Dumbledore procurando se sobrepor à tempestade de aplausos, porque até Cornival e Lufa-Lufa estavam comemorando a derrota de Sonserina**

Muito parecido com o que ocorria na sala nesse exato momento.

**— que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança na decoração.**

**E, dizendo isto, bateu palmas. Num instante, os panos verdes se tornaram vermelhos e, os prateados, dourados, a grande serpente de Sonserina desapareceu e o imponente leão da Grifinória tomou o seu lugar, Snape apertou a mão da Professora Minerva, com um horrível sorriso amarelo.**

Alice e Sirius sorriram a esse comentário.

**Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e o menino percebeu, no mesmo instante, que os sentimentos de Snape com relação a ele não tinham mudado nem um pingo.**

Lily realmente queria que seu amigo tivesse uma relação mais agradável com seu filho

**I****s****to não o preocupou. Parecia-lhe que sua vida voltaria ao normal no próximo ano, ou tão normal quanto ela poderia ser em Hogwarts.**

**F****o****i a melhor noite da vida de Harry, melhor do que a vitória no Quadribol ou a ceia de Natal ou o encontro com o trasgo... Jamais esqueceria esta noite.**

James soltou um sorriso puramente feliz. Era bom ver seu filho se sentindo como uma criança normal para variar. Sentiu Lily encostar a cabeça no seu ombro e não precisou olhar para saber que ela estava sorrindo também.

**H****arry quase esquecera que os resultados dos exames ainda estavam por vir, mas eles não deixaram de vir, Para sua grande surpresa, tanto ele quanto Rony passaram com boas notas,**

Lily sorriu satisfeita que seu filho tivesse ido bem nos exames.

**He****r****mione, é claro, foi a melhor do ano.**

— Nenhuma surpresa ai. — Frank riu.

**Até Neville passou raspando, sua boa nota em Herbologia compensou a péssima nota em Poções.**

Alice não pode evitar olhar para Snape, ela suspeitava que seu comportamento rude em relação ao seu filho tinha ajudado na nota ruim em poções.

**Tinham tido esperanças de que Goyle, que era quase tão burro quanto era mau, fosse expulso, mas ele também passou.**

— Você não é expulso por isso, só tem que fazer os exames novamente. — explicou Remus.

**F****o****i uma pena, mas como disse Rony, não se podia ter tudo na vida.**

**E, de repente, seus guarda-roupas ficaram vazios, os malões arrumados, o sapo de Neville foi encontrado escondido em um canto do banheiro,**

Alice sorriu lembrando todos os lugares que seu sapo aparecera durante a volta para casa.

**as notas foram entregues a todos os alunos, com o aviso de que não fizessem bruxarias durante as férias.**

**— Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam de entregar as notas e o aviso — lamentou Fred Weasley.**

— Como é o ministério que controla isso não faz nenhuma diferença o aviso ser entregue ou não. — comentou Frank.

— E como seus pais são bruxos, vocês _podem_ fazer magia durante as férias, só não podem ser pegos fazendo. — explicou Sirius.

Lily olhou para ele confusa. Ser puro-sangue não isentava as pessoas do _traço_.

— O traço apenas detecta magia ao redor de bruxos menores de idade, quando você mora com bruxos maiores de idade é impossível saber quem fez a magia. Então cabe aos pais controlar. — Remus explicou.

Lily não pode deixar de pensar em como era injusto que todos na sala, menos ela, tinham chance de fazer magia nas férias.

**H****agrid estava a postos para levá-los à flotilha de barcos que fazia a travessia do lago, e, no momento seguinte, estavam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando e rindo à medida que os campos se tornavam mais verdes e mais cuidados, comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores enquanto atravessavam as cidades dos trouxas, trocando as vestes de bruxos pelos blusões e paletós, parando na plataforma 9 e ½ na estação de King's Cross.**

Lily sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar que ela não estava lá para seu filho, e no lugar disso ele teria que voltar para casa com a sua _adorável_ irmã.

**Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem na plataforma. Um guarda muito velho estava postado na saída e os deixava passar em grupos de dois e três para não chamarem atenção ao irromper todos ao mesmo tempo por uma parede sólida, assustando os trouxas.**

Sirius não pode deixar de imaginar que isso seria divertido.

**— Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco — disse Rony — Os dois. Vou mandar uma coruja para vocês.**

**— Obrigado — disse Harry — Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar.**

Lily e James agradecem mentalmente a Ron por isso, e quanto mais dias melhor seria para Harry.

**As pessoas passavam empurrando-se ao se dirigirem para a saída para o mundo dos trouxas. Alguns gritavam.**

**— Tchau, Harry!**

**— Nos vemos por ai, Potter!**

**— Continua famoso — comentou Rony, sorrindo para o amigo.**

**— Não aonde eu vou, posso lhe garantir.**

James não pode deixar de se sentir deprimido entendendo a que o filho se referia.

**Ele, Rony e Hermione passaram juntos pelo portão.**

**— Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!**

**Era Gina Weasley, a irmãzinha de Rony, mas não apontava para Rony.**

**— Harry Potter! — gritou com a vozinha fina. — Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo...**

— Ela é tão fofa. — comentou Lily.

— Você acha mesmo? Porque eu conheço alguém que tem um comportamento muito parecido todos os anos. —brincou Sirius olhando para James.

Lily corou levemente entendendo o comentário e James simplesmente ignorou voltando a ler.

**— Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar. A Sra. Weasley sorriu para eles.**

**— Muito trabalho este ano?**

**— Muito — respondeu Harry. — Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter, Sra. Weasley.**

A ruiva sorriu orgulhosa por seu filho ter sido educado.

**— Ah, de nada, querido.**

**— Está pronto?**

**Era tio Válter, ainda com a cara vermelhona, ainda bigodudo, ainda parecendo furioso com a audácia de Harry de andar carregando a coruja numa gaiola por uma estação cheia de gente normal. Atrás dele, achava-se tia Petúnia e Duda, parecendo aterrorizados só de olhar para Harry.**

— Não faça um drama tão grande, Tuney. — Lily revirou os olhos para o comportamento da irmã.

**— Vocês devem ser a família de Harry! — falou a Sra. Weasley.**

**— Por assim dizer — respondeu tio Válter — Ande logo, menino, não temos o dia inteiro. — E se afastou.**

— Meu filho tem nome. — reclamou James indignado.

Severus se remexeu incomodado, ele sabia como era ser chamado de "menino" o tempo todo.

**H****arry ainda demorou para trocar uma última palavrinha com Rony e Hermione.**

**— Vejo vocês durante as ferias, então.**

**— Espero que você tenha... Há... Umas boas férias — disse Hermione, olhando hesitante para tio Válter, espantada que alguém pudesse ser tão desagradável.**

— Também me surpreende. — concordou Alice.

**— Ah, claro que sim — respondeu Harry, e eles ficaram surpresos com o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto. — Eles não sabem que não podemos fazer bruxarias em casa. Vou me divertir à beça com o Duda este verão...**

— Infelizmente Tuney sabe que Harry não pode fazer bruxarias fora do colégio. — comentou Lily tristemente.

James fechou o livro e antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer alguma coisa Sirius saiu correndo em direção a mesa.

— Eu me recuso a fazer alguma coisa antes de comer! — o maroto gritou.

— Eu imagino que todos devemos comer e dormir, já é tarde. — concordou Remus sabendo que era tarde. Eles tinham prolongado a leitura no ultimo livro porque ninguém conseguiria comer ou dormir naquele momento.

Agora que a adrenalina do ultimo capitulo havia baixado, todos perceberam o quão cansados estavam. Todos se acomodaram para comer e o jantar correu tranquilo, com alguns comentários ocasionais sobre o que eles tinham acabado de ler.

As únicas pessoas que não estavam participando da conversa era Severus, que só respondia quando Lily lhe perguntava diretamente alguma coisa. E James que parecia completamente perdido em pensamentos.

Após o jantar todos se dirigiram para o quarto para se preparem para uma boa noite de sono. Sirius aproveitou a oportunidade para ficar para trás e falar com James em particular.

— Olha Pontas, se você ainda tiver chateado pelo que aconteceu ano passado... — começou Sirius sem jeito.

— Eu disse que te desculpava, não foi. Eu apenas não gosto de lembrar daquilo. Do quão perto as coisas chegaram de ir horrivelmente mal. — disse James olhando seriamente para Sirius. O episodio que envolveu Snape, uma noite de lua cheia e o salgueiro lutador foi a única real que eles já tiveram. — Vamos dormir que amanhã teremos mais um dia cheio de leitura, Almofadinhas.

Se sentindo aliviado com o uso do apelido, Sirius sorriu indo em direção a sua cama para pegar as coisas para um banho. Mas James ainda estava perdido em pensamentos. Mesmo quando foi sua vez de usar o banheiro, ou quando todos cessaram a conversa para finalmente ir deitar. Até mesmo quando Lily passara pedindo sua varinha e lhe desejando boa noite a mente de James ainda estava em outro lugar.

O silencio caiu no quarto, mas James não conseguia parar de ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. As pessoas constantemente comparam Harry a ele. E o tratavam como tratariam James. Minnie e Snape fizeram isso varias vezes durante o livro. E esse era apenas o primeiro. O rapaz de óculos não pode evitar um sentimento de culpa, como se alguma forma ele tivesse tornado a vida de Harry mais complicada do que precisaria ser.

E tinha o pensamento ainda mais fundo em sua mente que Lily parecia ter tido uma escolha. O que não fazia o menor sentido. Por que Voldemort deixaria Lily, que era nascida trouxa ter a chance de viver, não era ele que pensava que os nascidos trouxas eram escoria? A não ser que alguém tivesse pedido...

Sabendo que o que ele teria que fazer para aliviar sua consciência mas nada animado com a perspectiva James se levantou da cama, sem perceber quanto tempo havia se passado e se encaminhou para outra cama no quarto.

— Eu quero conversar com você, na sala. — disse o maroto enquanto sacudia a cama de Snape para acorda-lo. — Nossas varinhas estão com Lily. — Ele lembrou a Severus quando viu o mesmo procurar a varinha no bolso do pijama.

James deu as costas e saiu andando em direção a sala, sendo seguido por um Snape muito desconfiado. O moreno parou um pouco depois da mesa na qual eles haviam jantando a pouco tempo atrás e Severus parou a uma distancia prudente.

Pontas não sabia como começar, na verdade ele não tinha muita certeza do motivo que o levara a chamar Snape para uma conversa.

— Eu gostaria de me desculpar. — James disse as palavras rapidamente como se dessa forma fosse menos doloroso de falar.

Snape levantou a sobrancelha. Porque diabos Potter estava fazendo isso agora? Lily não estava perto para presenciar seu "bom" comportamento.

— E eu posso saber por qual das muitas coisas que você já fez você está se desculpando? — zombou Severus.

— Eu não tenho certeza. — James levou a mão ao cabelo. O comportamento de Snape não estava ajudando. — Na verdade eu acho que você mereceu cada azaração por ser um idiota que idolatra as Artes das Trevas.

"Isso se parecia mais com Potter real". Pensou Severus. Mas ainda não explicava o que James queria conversar.

— Mas eu sinto que de alguma forma isso influencia a forma que você trata Harry, e meu filho não deveria ser culpado pelo que eu fiz, então o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ele é pedir desculpas.

— Você está me pedindo desculpas para ajudar no futuro de uma criança que talvez nem chegue a nascer. — perguntou Severus meio chocado com esse comportamento.

"Então Snape iria tentar convencer Lily disso." James pensou, mas bem ele já esperava por isso.

— Estou fazendo isso por todos os meus futuros filhos. — comentou o moreno, mas não conseguiu deixar de acreditar. — Embora o foco seja Harry, é claro. — disse como se tivesse certeza que Harry nasceria.

Snape perdeu a paciência.

— Lily foi morta por causa dessa criança!

— Lily foi morta defendendo as pessoas que ama. — contradisse James. — Você realmente acha que se Harry não existisse ela poderia virar as contas para a guerra? — James riu sem vontade — Você realmente pensa isso não é? Essa é a guerra _dela_. Uma guerra contra o mundo que ela nasceu e as pessoas que ela se importa. Não faz diferença que Harry tenha nascido ou que ela esteja comigo. Existem muitas outras pessoas com as quais ela se importa. A família dela, até mesmo a irmão, fora os amigos que ela deve ter. E todos os trouxas que sequer sabem sobre magia. Lily não viraria as costas o povo dela.

— Ela é uma bruxa. — gritou Severus.

— E justamente por isso ela vai se sentir na quase na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa, sabendo que é a única pessoa da família que tem meios para se defender.

James respirou fundo e se encostou na parede antes de continuar.

— Apenas por que Lily ficaria triste de perder sua _amizade_. — James deu ênfase na ultima palavra — Eu vou te dizer isso. Ela vai lutar e não há nada que você ou eu ou qualquer outra pessoa pode fazer para impedi-la. Eu vou fazer meu melhor para lutar ao lado dela porque eu me _importo_ com ela. E vou protegê-la com a minha vida se for necessário. Mas se você continuar com essa ideia absurda de pedir para que ela abandone a todos e se esconda, ou pior se juntar aos Comensais da Morte — ele cuspiu a palavra — para ter poder tudo que conseguira é afastá-la.

Severus olhou para James com odeio, em parte porque ele sabia que Potter estava certo sobre Lily, em outra porque Potter falava assim como se tivesse certeza sobre o futuro da ruiva.

— E você não está preocupado com as consequências caso eu e Lily reatemos nossa _amizade. _— Severus imitou o tom de Potter.

James por um segundo quase caiu na armadilha, tinha sido um dos seus medos e um dos motivos pelo qual ele e Snape se odiavam. Mas ele não iria por esse caminho de novo.

— Lily e eu não somos amigos, eu nunca tive nada a perder arriscando. Mas você não vai arriscar porque você sabe a resposta e sabe que isso acabaria com a _amizade_ de vocês. — James respondeu. Ele não estava complemente certo sobre isso, mas não fazia sentido em mostrar suas inseguranças para Snape.

Snape olhou com pura raiva para o rapaz na sua frente. Sabendo que ele tinha razão, nunca tivera coragem para confessar seus sentimentos por Lily antes e não faria agora que tinha a amizade dela de volta. — Eu não te desculpo. — Severus cuspiu voltando ao motivo original da conversa.

— Eu imaginei que você não fosse. — James deu os ombros.

— Então por que você me pediu? — Severus perguntou exasperado.

— Por que eu devia a Harry a tentativa, e era a coisa certa a fazer. James se encaminhou para o sofá.

Severus deu meia volta xingando até o ultimo foi de cabelo de Potter. Maldito arrogante que o acordara para nada. Por um momento antes de cruzar a porta Snape se sentiu tentado a perguntar se ele falaria algo dessa conversa para Lily, principalmente a parte sobre _seus _sentimentos. Mas com um ultimo olhar para Potter ele _soube_ que o garoto não correria o risco. E o odiando ainda mais por ter razão voltou para a cama.

James se deitou no sofá de três lugares tirando a capa de invisibilidade do bolso. O que ele realmente gostaria era voar para refrescar seus pensamentos, mas estava limitado a essa sala aos próximos dias. Seus pensamentos foram para Harry. Imaginou tudo que ele e seu filho poderiam fazer juntos depois que esse futuro fosse mudado. Ele poderia ensinar seu filho a montar numa vassoura. Poderia leva-lo aos jogos profissionais. Ele até poderia imaginar Lily brigando com ele porque vassouras eram muito perigosas para crianças pequenas.

James não soube dizer em que momento seus pensamentos se transformaram em sonhos, mas soube que acabara de acordar ao ouvir passos na sala.

— Eu não estou conseguindo dormir. — disse Lily se desculpando. Ela havia acordado de um de seus inúmeros sonhos e percebera que o rapaz não estava sem sua cama. Então pensou que talvez eles pudessem conversar.

— Eu fico pensando em tudo que poderíamos ter feito com Harry. — admitiu James se sentando no sofá para que a ruiva pudesse se sentar ao seu lado se quisesse. E lutou contra um enorme sorriso quando ela fez exatamente isso.

— Eu tive esse sonho estranho no qual eu gritava com você por deixar Harry montar numa vassoura antes de aprender a andar. — Ela comentou e James falou miseravelmente em esconder um sorriso. Ele pensara algo bem parecido. — Então eu acordei e percebi que você não estava na cama, então em dei conta que eu poderia falar sobre isso com você e seria a única pessoa que me entenderia. — Lily reparou no objeto que James segurava. — Essa é a capa de Harry? — o moreno assentiu passando a capa para a ruiva inspecionar.

Lily segurou o objeto, admirada, a capa era _linda_ por falta de uma palavra melhor. E seria tão importante na vida de seu filho. E não pode deixar de pensar em qual estranho era estar aqui tarde da noite pensando no filho que teria com James, e ainda mais estranho era que se sentia melhor aqui falando com o moreno que antes com seus pensamentos a deriva quando estava sozinha.

— É estranho sabe? — Lily mordeu os lábios sem saber como explicar que eles dois com esse nível de intimidade era estranho. Ela não queria estragar tudo, mas queria falar sobre isso.

James a viu morder os lábios, preocupada e não pode reprimir o carinho que sentia por ela. Ele sabia que a ruiva iria querer conversar sobre isso, as mulheres no geral adoravam dissecar cada sentimento. Mas a aparente vergonha dela era comovente. Então ele tentou ajudar:

— Que tipo de estranho, um estranho ruim?

Lily entendeu que ele sabia ao que ela estava se referindo. E isso tinha sido comum durante a leitura dos livros, mas ainda era difícil associar esse rapaz ao que ela conhecera durante esses seis anos.

— Um tipo bom de estranho. — ela admitiu e James sorriu. — Eu só não entendo como _tudo_ mudou tanto nesses últimos dias.

James entendeu que _tudo_ se referia a ele.

— Depois que você gritou comigo. — Lily entendeu que se referia ao incidente do quinto ano — Eu percebi que poderia estar fazendo as coisas da forma errada, eu tive me esforçado para melhorar depois disso mas essa é a primeira vez que eu tenho a oportunidade de te mostrar.

Lily assentiu. Ela sabia que algo tinha mudado no menino, afinal ele não virara Monitor-Chefe à toa. Mesmo que Dumbledore fosse louco McGonagall não permitiria se não achasse que ele estava a altura do cargo. Deixando esse ponto passar ela falou a próxima coisa que a estava incomodando.

— Eu não quero me sentir pressionada, quero dizer nós estamos lendo um livro sobre o _nosso_ futuro, mas eu não quero que isso influencie. — Lily procurou as palavras certas — Eu quero fazer as coisas porque tenho vontade não porque sabemos que aconteceria se não tivéssemos lido o livro.

— Não estou pressionado você. — James respondeu tranquilo.

— Justamente por isso, Eu imagino que você tenha um plano. E toda essa... — Lily abaixou o tom de voz. — proximidade, eu não sei. Não quero apressar as coisas.

— Eu esperei uma chance por anos, posso esperar um pouco mais. — James fez bico e Lily teve que sorri, ele parecia tão adorável nessa pose — E quanto ao resto, se te incomoda eu posso parar. —James ficaria muito triste, mas se controlaria melhor.

Lily mordeu os lábios, na verdade não a incomodava. O que a incomodava eram as consequências que isso poderia ter.

— Não me incomoda. Eu só não quero...

— Que isso me de ideias erradas e eu decida apressar as coisas, eu entendi da primeira vez. Sei que parece incrível mas eu sou inteligente. — James fingiu estar indignado e Lily sorriu.

Já que estava tudo esclarecido Lily se permitiu fazer algo que ela teve vontade desde que vira James no sofá. Sentando-se na posição que já parecia familiar ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

— Tivemos um filho maravilhoso, né.

James sorriu. Lily não facilitava as coisas para ele, sentada desse jeito, conversando sobre o filho _deles. _Claro que ele não iria reclamar. Movendo a mão para brincar com as pontas do cabelo que caiam pelas costas da ruiva ele respondeu.

— Harry é realmente incrível.

E discutiram as qualidades de Harry por muito tempo, como apenas dois pais corujas poderiam fazer. Até que após um silencio confortável James percebeu que a ruiva caria no sono.

Se mexendo o mínimo possível ele conjurou um travesseiro e pôs em seu colo e com muito cuidado mudou Lily de posição para que ela pudesse descansar melhor. James sabia que teria que ficar sentado na mesma posição durante muito tempo mas o esforço valeria completamente a pena.

Muitas horas depois, que James não tinha certeza se dormira ou não enquanto olhava para o rosto da ruiva memorizando cada pedacinho de pele. Ele pensou que seria melhor acorda-la antes que os outros acordassem. Sirius provavelmente teria altas piadas ruins para fazer se os visse sozinhos na sala.

Lily acordou com uma mão passando pelo seu cabelo, e não pode deixar de pensar que era um modo maravilhoso de começar o dia. Se movendo ela percebeu _onde _dormira e _quem _a acordara. "_Isso porque estamos indo devagar."_ A ruiva pensou, mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Apenas caminhou para o quarto para se preparar para o novo dia.

James esperou a ruiva sair da sala para estalar todos os ossos do corpo, certamente não fora confortável, mas ele faria de novo a qualquer momento. E ela tinha sorrido sem fazer nenhum comentário quando percebeu onde estava. "_As coisas estavam realmente indo bem" _ ele pensou sorrindo enquanto ia para o quarto.

Logo após isso todos começaram a levantar sem imaginar que os dois grifinórios não haviam dormido em suas camas. Animados com a perspectiva de saber mais sobre a vida de Harry todos se preparam rapidamente e tomaram café conversando entusiasticamente. Apenas Severus se mantinha a parte como era habitual.

Ele tinha estado preocupado com a conversa com Potter, mas um olhar para o rapaz e soube que nada tinha mudado. Poderia apenas fingir que tinha sido um pesadelo horrível.

Sirius tentou demorar mais a mesa do café, mas Lily estava impaciente para ler mais sobre seu filho. Embrulhando algumas torradas caso resolvessem fazer leitura prolongada novamente ele foi o ultimo a se sentar no sofá.

No momento que Sirius se sentou em seu local de costume, o livro brilhou com uma luz azulada e as letras pareceram se embaralhar rapidamente. Quando a luz finalmente sumiu o título do próximo livro era claramente visível para que todos lessem: **_Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta._**


End file.
